Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy
by Rider of Black 00
Summary: Witness a Yugioh crossover unlike any you've seen before. Watch as Astolfo and his friends get their decks set to protect the Pokemon fangames from a powerful foe who wishes to destroy them. Featuring characters from Fate/Stay night, Yugioh, Pokemon fangames and many more. Multi-crossover. Slight-AU. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone, this is Rider of Black 00 and I'm here with an idea for a new fic, and it will be the best fic I've wrote so far! It's gonna have Pokémon fangames, Yu-Gi-Oh and everyone's favourite crossdresser, Astolfo. However the main protagonist will be Roland from Fate/Grand Order, as he's Astolfo's cousin in that franchise.**

 **As for the villains well I have a great idea on who the villainous faction will be; it's just that they'll remain a mystery until the second chapter. Anyway, what to look out for in this fic? Oh yeah, there will be plenty of lemons. Nice, tangy lemons for those of us who like Pokémon fangame characters/Roland. Honestly I'm surprised there hasn't been more lemons/erotic fan art involving Pokémon fangames but that could change in the future.**

 **That seems to be it for the notes. Now let me kick start my newest fic Yu-Gi-Oh: The Divine Conspiracy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 _Prologue: Card Games and Fan Games_

 **Outskirts of Tokyo: Japan**

Today was a most marvellous day for Astolfo; not only had he finished his deck, but his favourite cousin Roland was visiting him from England for a few weeks. The pinkette had spent a while fine tuning his Dark World deck, making sure it's as powerful as can be. Despite the deck's initial lack of Extra Deck monsters, Astolfo splashed in a couple of cards to fix that little problem. However, Roland didn't have a lot of powerful cards, with Astolfo promising him that he'd help with that.

Astolfo soon got dressed in his favourite casual attire, which consisted of a purple and white striped shirt, covered with a purple jacket. He also wore a black pleated skirt and matching leggings. The pinkette then proceeded to do up his long hair into a single braid at the back, picked up his deck and exited his room. The house Astolfo lived in was a simple, two-storey house on the outskirts of Japan that he shared with three other people; his best friend Chevalier D'eon, Chevalier's sweetheart, Blair, and Micaiah, the famous Maiden of Dawn and another friend of Astolfo. Sothe, a close friend of Micaiah was also living in the house to ensure nobody attempts to assassinate her, though whether he's her bodyguard, sibling or lover is a total mystery. Recently Astolfo and Micaiah had started dating one another, but they haven't made anything public yet.

Both Micaiah and Sothe were going over the cards that Astolfo gifted the former a few days ago. Micaiah was an extraordinarily beautiful young lady with long silver hair, bright golden eyes, and a slender figure. Her attire consisted of a crimson red, sleeveless dress that had side slits, black leggings, fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, a blue scarf and a pair of boots. There was a small bird resting on Micaiah's left shoulder named Yune, who was the Goddess of Chaos. Sothe was a fairly handsome man who had short green hair and yellow eyes. His outfit consisted of a green vest and black sleeveless undershirt that showed off his midriff, leather pants that were held up with a belt, a pair of boots and a long grey scarf. He was the first one to notice Astolfo rushing down the stairs.

"So you're awake…" Sothe commented, not averting his gaze from the cards.

"Can you blame me? My cousin's coming over today!" Astolfo beamed. "We're gonna have so much fun together, playing card games, hanging out like in the old days…"

"You seem rather fond of your cousin." Micaiah noted, a small smile on her face as she continued to study the cards. "I must say, these cards are rather interesting; there wasn't anything like this in Daein when I was growing up."

"I figured you'd like that Prophecy/Spellbook deck, considering your magical prowess." Astolfo commented. It was then that the doorbell rang, as the pinkette bolted towards the door and eagerly opened it, an ecstatic look on his face. Standing outside was a rather handsome man with short blonde hair and blue eyes and was taller than Astolfo. His outfit consisted of a navy blue shirt with long sleeves, a pair of black cargo pants, brown boots and a pair of brown gloves. This young man was Roland, Astolfo's cousin and a bit of a pervert.

"Roland!" Astolfo beamed, hugging the blonde tightly. "It's been too long since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, it has been a while. Sorry about that." Roland apologised, as he broke off the hug and entered the house along Astolfo. Almost immediately, he spotted Micaiah and Sothe and was awestruck at the sight of the former. "Woah, who is that cutie?"

"Oh, that's Micaiah, and the guy sitting beside her is Sothe." Astolfo introduced the duo to Roland, who waved politely at him in response.

"Nice to meet you two." Roland greeted them, before taking something out of his bag. "So champ, ready to get decked by yours truly?" he challenged Astolfo to a duel.

"I was waiting for this Roly!" Astolfo referred to his cousin via nickname, as the pinkette whipped out his own deck. "Time for me to teach you a lesson in duelling!"

The duo walked over to the dining room table, where they sat opposite of each other. Both Micaiah and Sothe shifted their gear and opted to watch the duel, since it could give them valuable insight into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Duel!" both contestants called out, placing their decks on the table and drew five cards.

 **Astolfo: 4000**

 **Roland: 4000**

"I'll go first! I set a monster and end my turn by setting a card facedown." Astolfo declared, setting his cards. A fairly basic move, but it could prove to be dangerous to the unprepared, and the arrogant.

"Too easy, I draw!" Roland initiated his turn. "I activate the spell card Foolish Burial, allowing me to send my Phantom Beast Cross-Wing to the Graveyard. Now I'll summon Phantom Beast Wild-Horn in Attack Mode!" the blonde man summoned his powerful monster, as the muscular mooseman gained additional power due to Cross-Wing's effect.

 **ATK: (1700-2000)**

"Now crush his face down Wild-Horn!" Roland cried out, with the beast-warrior charging at Astolfo's monster, only to be surprised when it was revealed to be Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World.

 **Roland: 4000-3900**

"Teehee, how'd you like that?" Astolfo teased, annoying the brave knight.

"Hmpf, I set a card facedown and end my turn." Roland replied. The young man was slightly concerned about what strategies Astolfo has hiding up his sleeves; after all, Dark World decks have remained quite powerful despite being a fairly old archetype.

"Now it's my turn; time to crank that dial up a few notches!" Astolfo cried out, drawing his next card. "Wonderful, I activate the spell card, Dark World Dealings! A little gift from yours truly." The pinkette smirked, as each player drew a card, before discarding it to the graveyard. "Now I activate the effect of Gren, Tactician of Dark World. Say bye-bye to your facedown card."

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card, Threatening Roar!" Roland retaliated, as Wild-Horn let out an almighty bellow, sending chills down Renge's spine and preventing Astolfo from attacking.

"Beh, I don't need to attack this turn." Astolfo snorted, clearly upset by Roland's clever trick. I set another monster facedown and end my turn."

"Hehehe, I draw!" Roland announced the beginning of his turn. "I'll tribute my Wild-Horn to summon Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard in Attack Mode!" The mooseman disappeared into a beam of light, as a hulking lizard emerged from the light and let out a frightening shriek, gaining power from Cross-Wing's effect.

 **ATK (2200-2500)**

"Hold up, don't you need two tributes to summon a level seven monster?" Sothe interjected, taken aback by what he just saw.

"True, but Rock-Lizard's effect makes summoning it a lot easier." Roland replied, before turning to face Astolfo. "Now Rock-Lizard, destroy his facedown monster!" The hulking lizard barrelled towards Astolfo's facedown monster, and effortlessly crushed it with it's large fists, with the pinkette flinching as he took damage from Rock-Lizard's effect.

 **Astolfo: 4000-3500**

"Scarr's effect activates, I get to add a Dark World monster from my deck to my hand!" Astolfo commented, retrieving a card from his deck.

"In that case, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Roland replied, setting his cards.

"Alright then, I draw!" Astolfo called out, and grinned at what he saw. "Time for the head honcho of my deck to make an appearance, I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World in Attack Mode!" The twisted ruler made an appearance on the battlefield, his arms chained up for some reason.

"And what's that guy gonna do against my Rock-Lizard, go on a long tangent about the duality of man?" Roland taunted. "Please, it's time for stuffy monarchs like him to bite the dust!"

"M-Mad King…you mean like Ashnard?" Sothe commented, as disturbing memories of the former ruler of Daein returned to his mind.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, after all he looks more goofy than menacing." Micaiah attempted to ease her companion's worries.

"Oh, he's quite menacing alright." Astolfo grinned, activating his facedown. "Especially when he has Metalmorph backing him up!"

 **ATK (1800-2100)**

"Now Brron, put that lizard out of it's misery!" Astolfo grinned, as the Mad King broke free of his chains and drew his sword, his body glowing a metallic sheen as he gained a power boost and eviscerated Rock-Lizard.

 **ATK (2100-3350)**

 **Roland: 3050**

" _Well look at that, another monster sent to the Dark World. I sure hope he sends me a postcard, kyeheheheheheheheh!"_ Brron cackled to himself while cleaning his sword, as everyone in the room was surprised to see his duel spirit.

"Woah, a duel spirit?! Talk about a lucky break!" Roland exclaimed, while Micaiah and Sothe had confused looks on their faces.

"Oh yeah, he's been hanging around me for a while. I'll be sure to explain the deets to you all after this duel." Astolfo replied offhandedly. "Anyway, since Brron dealt battle damage to you, I get to discard a card, and it looks like he's getting some reinforcements." The pinkette chimed, as he activated the effect of Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, who bowed in the presence of his king. Beiige proceeded to charge at Roland and landed a direct attack on the blonde man.

 **Roland: 1450**

"And with that, I end my turn!" Astolfo grinned, as he gained the upper hand. However Roland didn't seem fazed at all. It was as if he was planning something that could turn the tide of this duel.

"Heh, I draw!" Roland called out. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted. Welcome back Rock-Lizard!" he beamed as the massive lizard returned from the grave and let out an almighty roar.

 **ATK (2200-2500)**

" _Oh now that's just plain wrong, I already killed that thing!"_ Brron complained. _"I guess it didn't enjoy its vacation."_

"But that's not all, I activate my other facedown, Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Roland added, as a pair of amber elk horns were attached to Rock-Lizard's head.

 **ATK (2500-3300)**

"Now Rock-Lizard, dethrone that Mad King once and for all!" the blonde man declared, as the mighty lizard charged directly at Brron and walloped him with a powerful punch.

" _Oh nooooooooooooo!"_ Brron cried out, as he was flung back and was destroyed, with Astolfo taking a decent hit to his life points.

 **Astolfo: 2300**

"Don't forget about Rock-Lizard's effect." Roland grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Astolfo replied, irritated that one of his key players got decked hard.

 **Astolfo: 1800**

"I'll end my turn." Roland replied. "Now let's see if you can make a comeback after that."

"Alright then, let's see what I draw this turn." Astolfo said, as he drew his card and gazed at it, before coming up with a plan.

"From my hand, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Call of the Haunted." Astolfo called out.

"N-no!" Roland gasped, as his Rock-Lizard was destroyed upon the destruction of Call of the Haunted."

"It gets better from here, by tributing Renge and Beiige, I get to summon my most powerful monster. Please give a warm welcome to Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!" Astolfo introduced his ace monster, with Grapha letting out a roar that was even louder than Rock-Lizard's. "Now attack him directly Grapha!" The pinkette called out, as Grapha fired a large beam of dark energy at Roland that wiped out the rest of his life points.

 **Roland: 0**

 **Winner: Astolfo**

"And that's game!" Astolfo grinned, with Roland sighing and scooping up his cards.

"Damn, you got me good that time. But once I build a better deck, it's going to be a different story cousin." Roland promised.

"That was some excellent strategies you utilised Astolfo." Micaiah praised the young man, clapping her hands together. "Now I really want to try my deck out."

"Yeah, it looks rather fun if I say so myself." Sothe added. "I might show it off to Ike and his gang if I get the chance."

"I knew you were gonna say that…" Micaiah sighed, resting her head on her hands. "If you love Ike that much, why don't you move in with him and father his children?"

"I-I-it's not like that Micaiah!" Sothe stammered, a blush appearing on his face with everybody else giggling in response. It was then that the doorbell rang a second time, with Astolfo making his way to see who it was. He opened the door and saw a pair of familiar faces, his best friend Chevalier, and his partner Blair. Chevalier had long flowing blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a petite frame. His outfit was a blue and white maid's uniform that had white thigh-high socks and was topped off with a blue headband that had a lily on it. Blair was around a year or so younger than Chevalier and had long blue hair and bright red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red jacket, yellow t-shirt, black shorts that were held up by a belt and a pair of white sneakers.

"Oh hey Chevvie, our special guest has already arrived." Astolfo beamed.

"Roland's here?!" Chevalier exclaimed, as he bolted into the house, leaving Blair a little confused.

"I take it that they haven't seen each other in a long time." Blair deduced, with Astolfo nodding in confirmation as he gestured for her to step inside. The duo soon walked back to the dining room table, where they were greeted with the sight of Chevalier embracing Roland rather tightly.

"It's been way too long Roly!" Chevalier said.

"Uh yeah, it has been a while." Roland replied sheepishly, as the duo then broke it off. "H-Hey, who's the cutie by your side Astolfo?"

"I'm Blair, and you're looking at the next Tokyo Duel Monsters champion!" she introduced herself, pointing a finger up in the air.

"Looks like I got some competition then." Roland smirked, crossing his arms.

"Oh really? Because from what I saw, Astolfo wiped the floor with you." Micaiah retorted, with Roland stepping back a few feet in shock.

"Oh come on, not in front of my cousin!" Roland whined, with everyone else giggling in response. A few seconds later, Chevalier broke the ice with a news update.

"By the way, did you know that the Pokémon Fangame Rally is in a couple hours?" Chevalier reported.

"R-Really?!" Astolfo exclaimed, before a big grin appeared on his face. "Alright, that's what we're gonna do today!"

"Pokémon fangames? What's that about?" Sothe inquired, curious about what he heard.

"You don't know about it?!" Roland replied, shocked at Sothe's comment, with the latter shrugging his shoulders in response. "Let me explain; it started a few years ago when a group of people got together and developed a game known as Pokémon Reborn. Once it was released, it received near-universal reclaim. Additionally, it inspired several other developers to make their own games, which led to us getting Rejuvenation, Desolation, Uranium, Insurgence, Sage, Clover, Phoenix Rising, Solar-Light/Lunar-Dark, Full Moon, and many other amazing games."

"Pokemon Reborn…I've never been a fan of video games, but I know the rest of the Dawn Brigade can't get enough of them, especially Reborn." Micaiah inserted her two cents into the conversation.

"Hey, why didn't anybody tell be about it?" Sothe whined.

"I figured Ike would've told you about them." Micaiah retorted.

"Anyway, the Rally will be in Akihabara; I've been tasked with helping set up the rally by the head organiser, Ame." Chevalier added, as Blair and him finished packing their bags. "Sorry about dashing out of here, but I gotta get their quick. See you later!"

"No need to worry about that, we're coming with you if that's alright." Astolfo replied, as he and the rest of them finished packing their stuff as well. They then proceeded to leave the house and hop into Chevalier's SUV, with its owner putting the keys in the ignition and started the engine. As the car roared into life and Chevalier began driving, they each thought about what a great day it would be, unaware that something would go horribly wrong.

 **?**

A series of monitors lit up the otherwise dark room; showing information regarding the Pokémon Fangame Rally. Three figures were analysing the information, and were discussing among themselves what to do with it.

"It seems that despite our best efforts, the fangames are still getting released. This isn't how I hoped things would turn out." The first figure commented, his voice soothing with a hint of conniving in it.

" **Humans have always been easily led astray, and these fangames are proof of it."** The second figure chimed in, his voice deep and philosophical. **"Any thoughts about it?"** He inquired the third figure, whom chuckled softly in response.

" _These games are but an obstacle to the path of salvation. It's up to us to guide humanity on the right path by disposing of these games."_ The third figure proclaimed, his voice being strikingly bewitching.

 **How's that for an introduction chapter, did it get you hooked in? Tune in next time, for the Pokémon Fangame Rally and the debut of this fic's villainous faction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone, I'm back with the next instalment of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Divine Conspiracy. I've been coming up with a few ideas on what decks I should give the main protagonists; I've already got Astolfo and Micaiah covered, and I have a few ideas on what to give the others. I'll have a think about it while I write up this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 _Chapter 1: Divine Intervention_

 **Akihabara: Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: 2 ½ hours before rally**

The interior of the building was decorated in a vast variety of posters and banners advertising various fangames and related merchandise. All around the place there were workers cleaning up the place and generally making the place look neat and tidy.

"Wow, the place looks rather spiffy." Astolfo pointed out, taking in all the appealing sights.

"If you think it looks good now, wait until it's completed." Chevalier added, as his eyes soon focused on the person in the center of the room, who was directing everyone on what to do. "There's Ame, I gotta report to her."

The group soon made their way to the one Chevalier referred to as Ame. Ame was a beautiful young lady, wearing a black and white sleeveless top and black jeans as well as a pair of black boots and a black scarf. She had gorgeous, shoulder length white hair and bright blue eyes. Roland was taken aback by her gracefulness.

"Woah…you looks amazing." Roland complimented Ame, his eyes locking onto her.

"Uh, thank you…" Ame replied, a little creeped out by Roland's forwardness. Both Blair and Astolfo proceeded to drag Roland away, much to the latter's chagrin.

"Sorry about that miss." Chevalier apologised. "Roland's been lonely for quite some time now, and he can get desperate at times."

"It's alright, after all I've dealt with worse." Ame replied, before she noticed Micaiah and Sothe. "Is that the legendary Priestess of Dawn?!"

"Uh yeah, or at least I was a while ago." Micaiah replied, flicking her hand through her hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ame; I'm fairly interested in learning more about you and your games."

"Same here!" Sothe quickly replied, bringing out a small notebook and a pen. "May I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Ame smiled, taking Sothe's pen and notebook and writing her signature in it before returning the items to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you Ame, I'll always treasure this!" Sothe grinned, hugging the notebook tightly.

"Heheheh, I guess he finally found someone he admires over Ike." Micaiah giggled lightly, as Blair, Astolfo and Roland returned after the latter had cooled down from his previous outburst.

"Sorry we're late, we had to teach Roland an important lesson, didn't we?" Blair commented, before turning to stare at Roland and expected a response.

"Uh yeah, I learnt something important today." Roland replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "So what do you want us to do?"

"To be honest, there's nothing we need help with right now. Why don't I introduce you to the representatives?" Ame suggested.

"Representatives?" Astolfo inquired.

"We've flown in four representatives to help advertise the games. One from Reborn, one from Rejuvenation, one from Desolation, and another one to represent the rest of the games." Ame explained, as she made her way to the back room, with the rest of the group following suite.

The back room was notably smaller, yet more professional looking than the main lobby room. There was a large mahogany wood desk at the opposite of the room, with a shelf behind it that housed several diplomas and trophies. There were four other occupants in this room, two men and two women, who were sitting near the sidewalls of the room.

The first woman was fairly tall and had short red hair that reached the bottom of her shoulders and matching red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white sleeveless shirt that showed off her navel, a pair of red jeans with a metal belt attached to it, and a pair of grey shoes. She also had some sort of gauntlet on her left arm, made out of reinforced steel. This was Titania; the Steel type Gym Leader of Reborn and her regions representative.

The second woman was a very beautiful young lady with short blonde hair, with a red ribbon on the left side, as well as bright blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a black long-sleeved shirt, with a white undershirt, and a black skirt. She also has a black boots with thigh-high socks, and a red scarf. This was Melia, one of the Aevium regions greatest trainers and the representative for Rejuvenation.

The first man was handsome in a rather gruffly way. He had short black hair and striking red eyes. His outfit consisted of a black jacket that was made of fake fur, a black t-shirt and matching black pants. This was Shiv, a talented yet mysterious trainer from Ayrith who was the representative for Desolation.

The second man was a rather cute teenage man with short white hair and green eyes. His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, a green jumper and brown trousers. The most notable aspect of his outfit was the red scarf that looked a lot like the red flower Shaymin has. This was Damien, a fairly shy kid who managed to impress Ame enough to be the representative of the independent games.

"Ame, what's with the groupies following you?" Titania inquired, pointing at Astolfo and his friends.

"Oh, they're some of Chevalier's friends." Ame replied, before turning to face them. "Everyone, these are the representatives. From left to right; there's Titania, Melia, Shiv and Damien."

"Charmed." Titania greeted somewhat bluntly.

"It's nice to meet you." Melia replied sweetly, causing Roland's heart to flutter.

"Heh, I've heard some interesting things about you Astolfo." Shiv smirked, crossing his hands. "I'll be looking forward to see where this goes."

"Uh…h-h-h-hi…" Damian waved at them nervously.

"Nice to meet you all!" Astolfo grinned. "I gotta say you're doing a really good job with the rally."

"Considering the amount of time and money went into this shindig, I hope it looks good." Titania commented, as she soon noticed Micaiah. "Hey, aren't you that Priestess of Dawn Amy and her friends keeps going about?"

"I can't say I've heard of your friend Amy, but I am the Priestess of Dawn, or at least I was." Micaiah confirmed Titania's suspicions.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting Micaiah!" Melia gushed. "I can't wait to tell my friends about this!"

"First Astolfo, and now Micaiah? Today's turning out to be an excellent day." Shiv smiled to himself.

"Ummmm, it's nice to meet you Miss Micaiah." Damien greeted nervously.

"It's nice to meet you as well sweetie." Micaiah replied politely, causing Damian to start blushing like crazy as Sothe walked up to him with his pen and notebook in tow.

"Hey there, can I get an autograph from you and your friends?" Sothe requested.

"S-s-s-sure." Damian stuttered, as he took the pen and notebook and jotted down his autograph, before passing it on to the others who promptly signed it as well, with Titania handing it back to Sothe.

"Thank you all so much." He smiled, hugging the notebook tightly.

"So how's the speech going to go?" Blair inquired

"Well for one thing my speaking role isn't that big, which is perfectly fine in my book." Titania answered. "I know Ame's got the majority of the speech, but I don't know about the others, though I assume it's roughly the same size as my part."

"I see." Blair replied. "So what got you all into making these fangames?"

"It's simple really, we were playing around with several what-if scenarios, and our regional champions figured it would be a great idea if we made some games around these scenarios. A lot of these scenarios are rather off-kilter; take Rejuvenation for instance, that game had me attracting shiny Pokémon by the bucket load." Melia explained. "The games can get a bit morbid at times, but they were intended for an older audience."

"Oh Melia, just saying your name out loud sends shivers down my spine!" Roland kneeled before her. "I'd be honoured if we could hang out after the rally at—"he continued before Chevalier dragged him away once more.

"Sorry about that, it seems he's a slow learner." Chevalier apologised, glaring at Roland whom gulped nervously in response.

"It's alright. I mean I'm honoured that I've got devoted fans, but some of them can get a bit creepy at times." Melia chuckled, as a worker entered the room and walked up to Ame.

"Ma'am, the rally's ready to go. The audience is being seated as we speak." The worker reported.

"Thank you for the update." Ame replied, before turning to the rest of the occupants. "Alright everyone, the show's about to start! As for you Chevalier, I've reserved some front row seats for you and your friends."

"Thank you Miss Ame. I'm sure the show will turn out well." Chevalier thanked her, as everyone left the room and proceeded to head to their seats.

 **0000**

The room was filled to the brim with audience members, who were all eagerly awaiting the presentation. Astolfo turned around and saw several audience members cosplaying as their favorite characters, while holding up banners that featured drawings of the various characters. On the stage, the representatives were seated on their chairs as Ame made her way to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming here today." Ame kicked off the speech. "As you all know, we've spent years developing our games, and have dealt with problem after problem. But today's not that day! We've managed to gather enough sponsors to have our games receive official publication. These games will be getting an official release today, and we all couldn't be happier, as these games were built with our blood, sweat and tears and it's a refreshing feeling to see our hard work not go to waste!" The crowd applauded wildly in response to the beginning speech.

"WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAARRRRRHHHHH!" A portion of the crowd clapped wildly.

"That's our Ame!" A few more people cried out.

"Why don't I start things off by having our representative from the game that started it all? Please give a warm welcome for Reborn's representative, Titania!" Ame called out, as she handed the microphone to Titania with the latter being applauded like crazy.

"Ok, I'm not a big fan of speeches but I guess I'll say my thoughts on it. Everyone, I have to say that I never expected our games to get this large a following. Originally they were passion projects that we made in order to experience a more challenging Pokémon game, but when you all played them, you enjoyed them thoroughly and wanted more. And when there were a few design errors in the game, you were quick to point them out which helped us to deal with them effortlessly. To this day, I will always be grateful that you helped spread the word about our game, giving it all the attention that it has." Titania spoke into the microphone, with everyone applauding wildly as the redhead handed the microphone to Melia before sitting back down on her chair.

"What an inspiring speech." Melia commented, before raising the microphone to her face. "When I was making Rejuvenation, my teammates and I were told that what we were doing was illegal and how we'll get sued by Nintendo and Gamefreak. And while I appreciated their concerns, we still soldiered on and didn't let adversity getting our way. And we were stacked against the odds; asides from the people decrying our actions as illegal, there were those who felt that the official games are perfect and there's no need for fangames to be made. Then there were the ones that decried our games as 'edgy' and 'tryhard', simply because our games tackled more mature issues than the official games. And then there were the ones that cried about our games being 'SJW propaganda'; I'd talk about them but that'll be giving them more attention than they deserve. So to all those that told us we weren't gonna make it; well here we are!" The crowd applauded wildly once more.

"WOOOOOOO! Go Melia!" Roland called out, giving her a standing ovation. Melia bowed politely, before making her way to her chair and handing the microphone over to Shiv.

"Thank you for the reaction, now allow me to say a few words." Shiv began his speech, clearing his throat. "I'll admit that my crew and I got into the game later than the other big players, but that doesn't mean we weren't dedicated to it. When we were making Desolation, we wanted to make our game stand out from the crowd so we decided to take a few risks. The first one were the ranger quests that added some replayability to the game. The testers loved the idea; praising the humor and the challenge of the quests and offered additional ideas for quests. The second and the most notable risk was the relationship mechanic, where you can earn relationship points with various characters in the game, with storyline changes depending on your status with certain characters. There were several romantic scenes that happened if you earnt enough points with the characters, enabling players to bond with the characters even further. This mechanic was ridiculously popular with the players; heck I remembered one of our testers jumping for joy when he managed to pair himself up with Scarlett. What I'm getting at here is that you shouldn't be afraid to take risks as it can be very rewarding in the end." Yet again, the crowd applauded wildly with a few people giving him a standing ovation. Shiv handed Damian the microphone, with the young boy gulping nervously. Ame decided to help out Damian and walk him to the podium, however the room grew dark all of a sudden.

"Wha—what's happening?!" Ame called out, as the crowd began murmuring among themselves.

" _I'm sorry to interrupt your little speech, but we've got a few things to talk about."_ An alluring voice called out to the crowd. A few seconds later, the lights flickered on and everyone soon noticed the three newcomers on the stage, surprised Ame and the representatives.

The figure on the right was what looked like a tall statue of a rotund man wearing a pink dress, who was clasping his hands in prayer. The figure on the left was a tall man wearing gold and purple armor and was adorned with a blue cape. He wielded a rather imposing spear and had a four-eyed crow resting on his left hand. The most notable feature was the purple flame coming out of his left eye socket, as if it were an eyepatch. The final figure in the center was a strikingly attractive man of Indian heritage, who had short teal-green hair. His outfit consisted of a red, button-up long-sleeve shirt with a green dinner jacket over it, as well as tan colored shorts and matching colored boots. He also wore a green fedora that had a peacock feather attacked to it, and held an ornate flute in his right hand.

" _Allow me to introduce ourselves; my name's Krishna and the lovely gentlemen beside me are Odin and Maitreya. Together we form the Divine Powers."_ The figure in the center introduced himself and his compatriots.

"W-w-w-w-what do you want with us?" Damian asked, visibly frightened by the newcomers.

" **We seek to guide humanity on the path to salvation, eliminating any obstacles in our way."** Odin answered, his crow squawking harshly at the teenage man. **"These games you made are one such obstacle."**

"But how are these games opposing your goals?!" Ame called out. "We've done nothing to upset you lot."

"The fangames go against our ideas for a new universe, and encourage humanity to cling onto them, denying them the chance to attain true salvation." Maitreya answered. "These games are a complete mockery and need to be eliminated."

"Look, I don't know what we did to offend you, but we're sorry." Melia apologised, only for Krishna to raise his hand at her in response.

" _Offended us? You got it all wrong."_ Krishna chuckled lightly. _"We find nothing in the games that offended us personally. However, the characters in the game are often praised as messiahs, and have won the hearts of its target audience."_

" **False messiahs often lead the masses on the wrong path; leading them into eternal damnation and making them forgot the old gods."** Odin continued, before proceeding to pint his spear, Gungnir, at Melia. **"You of all people should know about the false messiahs."**

"Me?!" Melia exclaimed, taking a few steps back. "How am I a false messiah?"

"You took the spotlight at several critical points in your game, managed to get everyone to sing your praises, and even got the masses to buy pillows with sexualised images of you." Maitreya explained. "Such sinful behavior prevents humanity from attaining enlightenment."

"What a load of shit! Do you three seriously believe what you're saying?!" Titania retorted, standing up straight and not backing down and inch. "Next you'll be telling us that Hyperdimension Neptunia is preventing us from attaining salvation."

" _Why thank you for informing us about another obstacle in our path."_ Krishna thanked the redhead, whom scowled in response.

"You three have gone on in circles about this salvation, and how our games are opposing your plans. Can you three get to the damn point already?!" Shiv demanded, irritated by the interruption.

" **Silence! You have no right to order us around, especially given the magnitude of your impudence."** Odin barked at the young man.

"Your response tells me that you have nothing to back your claims then." Shiv replied smugly, crossing his arms.

" **Nothing** **to back our claims up?"** Odin replied, before glancing at the audience members for a moment, and turning to face Shiv again. **"The amount of followers you have here is proof enough that your games are a danger to humanity."**

"That's enough! How dare you barge in here and spit on the end result of their years of hard work." Astolfo snapped at the deities, standing up on his chair. "You must be the losers Melia briefly mentioned at the end of her speech!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you do better than them!" Blair joined in. "I bet you lot don't even know how to play Pac-Man!"

"I expected better from a trio who prides themselves on being powerful deities." Micaiah added.

"You will all pay for ruining Melia's big day!" Roland growled at them, drawing his sword and pointing the tip at them.

"Well isn't that cute, the followers are scrambling to defend their cult." Maitreya chuckled. "None of you are even a remote match to the Divine Powers, so I'd recommend that you back down now."

"Ha! For a group labelling themselves as the "Divine Powers" you're grossly outnumbered." Titania pointed out. "It must be a really special organisation if its member list consists of nobody but Fatso, One-Eye, and Flute Boy."

The audience started laughing at Titania's last comment; Maitreya was flabbergasted at Titania's comment while Odin was incredibly livid, and was ready to strike her down. However Krishna wasn't fazed in the slightest, instead he chuckled at her.

" _Do you really think we're the entirety of the Divine Powers? Allow me to show you the error of your ways."_ He replied, before proceeding to play a few notes with his flute. The tune was quite enchanting and managed to soothe the rage of everybody in the room, however a portal soon appeared in the back of the room. From the portal, a large army of angels, demons, gods and humans who all supported the Divine Powers emerged from it and stared at the audience members, waiting for them to make a move.

"Oh my, that's one heck of an army." Chevalier commented. "I think I might sit this one out…"

"What in the goddamn, that army makes the Begnion Army look like a disorganised militia!" Sothe exclaimed in shock. "What are we gonna do Micaiah?!"

"We have no option but to stay put and hope they don't massacre the innocent civilians." Micaiah told Sothe, an uneasy look on her face.

" _Oh Micaiah, did the suffering caused by the Begnion Occupational Army cloud your judgement? Fear not, for I am a merciful god. I won't harm a single hair on the civilians."_ Krishna told her, before turning to the crowd. _"Everyone, it is not too late to save your souls. Those of you who wish to seek salvation can make a pilgrimage to our headquarters in Tsukiji Konganji."_

"T-Tsukiji Konganji?" Ame inquired.

" **Correct. The massive temple in Tsukiji Konganji is the main headquarters of the Divine Powers. Don't even think about infiltrating it; our guards would smite you in an instant."** Odin replied.

"We've already reached out to several former gods who have been betrayed and humiliated by the Creator God, and we expect more to join our ranks soon." Maitreya added.

" _That concludes our speech for today everyone. I hope to see you all at the entrance hall in Tsukiji Konganji, as it's where the new recruits get initiated."_ Krishna farewelled the crowd, before turning to face Damian. _"Especially you, young Damian. I sense great potential within your soul."_

"Uuhhh…" Damian replied nervously, as the room was blanketed in darkness momentarily. When the light came back, everyone noticed that the Divine Powers and their massive army had disappeared.

"Well, if you're wondering what's happened, so am I." Ame broke the ice.

"The whole thing's been ruined, thanks to those clowns." Titania commented bitterly. "There's no way I'm letting them prevent us from releasing our games."

"And you won't have to worry about it; I will help you!" Astolfo declared, with his friends showing their support as well.

"Look kid, we really appreciate the offer, but you aren't involved in this." Titania replied. "The last thing I want to happen is other people getting killed over things that don't involve them."

"True, we had no role in the creation of your fangames. But I won't stand idly by while innocent people are getting terrorised." Micaiah declared.

"Heh, I wouldn't say no to some reinforcements, especially if Micaiah's leading the charge." Shiv commented.

"It'll be a real honor to fight alongside you all." Melia smiled.

"And it'll be a real honor for me to fight by your side!" Roland cried out, kneeling before her. "I'll gladly give up my life for you, Melia."

"That's nice and all, but keep it in your pants mister." Blair reminded the blonde, as Chevalier and her dragged Roland away, to his chagrin.

"Well since you're gonna be fighting with us, how about we discuss the situation in the Pokémon Fangame Headquarters? It's only half a mile from here." Ame informed the group. Astolfo and his gang agreed to the proposition and proceeded to stay behind and follow them once the rally was over.

 **Tsukiji Konganji: Main Shrine room.**

The shrine room lived up to what you'd expect from a massive temple; it was lavishly decorated in precious metals and jewels and had several large statues of various deities for the followers of the Divine Powers to pray to. The three heads of the organisation soon materialised in the room to discuss the events of the day.

"Well I'd say today went adequately I suppose, though that depends on whether the followers of that cult seek salvation or not." Maitreya commented.

" **I'd expected them to defend their blasphemous games, but they disappointed me."** Odin added. **"That woman though; she had the audacity to insult us when she knows we could obliterate her in an instant."**

" _I wouldn't concern myself over her, or any of them in general."_ Krishna mused. _"Not only do we have our secret weapon, but I've received news that some of their friends wish to betray them. I'm very interested to see how this will turn out..."_

 **And that's it for this chapter, and boy was it a thrill. As for why I made the Divine Powers the main antagonists of the fic, I figured it would be slightly amusing to see them attempt to destroy the fangames so that humanity can attain salvation.**

 **Tune in next time, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time, Astolfo and his friends attended the Pokémon Fangame Rally, where they met Ame and a few of her friends. However the rally was interrupted by the arrival of the Divine Powers, who spoke of their intentions to destroy the fangames.**

 **Before I begin, there's a couple things I want to get off my chest. The first is that this takes place before the events of Shin Megami Tensai IV: Apocalypse. The second is that Nino got a new alt in Fire Emblem Heroes and it's the cutest little thing of all time. And with that off my chest, we can now begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 _Chapter 2: There's treachery afoot_

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters**

The group had arrived at the fangame headquarters in order to discuss the events of the rally, most notably the Divine Powers and their master plan. They had entered the lobby, with Astolfo and his group picking up a brochure from the front desk, when they were soon halted by a man guarding the nearby elevator. He was a fairly tall man of African-American descent and had short white hair and brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a tan long-sleeve jacket and matching pants, with a dark blue undershirt and a pair of boots. He also wore a brown wide-brimmed hat that had the logo for the Cellian Police Force. Shiv immediately recognised the man and gave him a friendly bro-hug.

"Garret, long time no see!" Shiv greeted, as the two broke off the hug. "How have things been going?"

"Could be better, but nothing worth complaining about." Garret replied, a grin on his face. "Sorry I was late but I got caught up in some official business. How did the rally go?"

"That's why we're here, we need to get to the meeting room as soon as possible!" Shiv blurted, as he made his way to the elevator and quickly pressed the button a few times. A few seconds later and everyone entered the elevator and they soon made their way up. Once they arrived at the top floor, Shiv bolted out of the elevator and made his way to the meeting room.

"Damn, shit must've hit the fan if Shiv's this worried about it." Garret commented, as the rest of the group entered the meeting room. Asides from Shiv, there were four other people in the room, three women and one male. The male was a young man with a dark shade of purple and his eyes were brown. His choice of attire was rather unique, with a black, fishnet shirt cover by a dark purple jacket as well as a pair of matching coloured pants. He also had purple boots and wore black eyeshadow. This was Cain, the reserve Poison-type Gym Leader of Reborn and the Minister of Tourism for the region.

The first woman had luscious navy blue hair that reached her back, and matching blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeved blue shirt that showed off her naval, and a pair of blue shorts, with a rope belt around the helm that held two small pouches. She also wore blue boots, which matched her outfit. This was Valerie, the Water-type Gym Leader of Aevium.

The second woman was very pretty; with her long green hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a green short-sleeved shirt, a blue pleated skirt, thigh-high socks and light green sneakers. This was Nora, one of the Torren regions most talented trainers and a close friend of Damian.

The third and final woman was a gorgeous young woman with her long pink hair done up in ponytails, with matching pink eyes. She wore what appeared to be a short-sleeved, red button up shirt, a matching red skirt, as well as red gloves and boots that reached the bottom of her knees. This was Rosetta, the mayor of Cellia City and the Fairy-type Gym Leader. She and Garret are acquaintances despite some tense moments in the past.

"H-hey Shiv, what's the rush about?" Rosetta inquired, curious about his attitude.

"The entire rally got screwed up thanks to those asshats!" Shiv complained, slumping down on an empty seat.

"Screwed up, by who?" Rosetta turned to Ame for answers.

"This group appeared out of nowhere and called themselves the Divine Powers, before going on a tangent about how our games are denying humanity the opportunity of salvation." Ame explained, sighing to herself. "I honestly don't know what they were going on about."

"T-t-that head honcho of theirs said that I had great potential to me, as if I was important to his plans." Damian mentioned.

"I wouldn't pay too much credence to it." Nora attempted to ease his worries. "It's probably nothing but an attempt to get a reaction."

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Damian replied, as Astolfo was taken aback by Cain.

"Wow-wee! You look amazing!" the pinkette grinned like crazy. "What's your name?"

"The name's Cain sweetie." Cain replied, a soft smile on his face. "You look stunning as well."

"Aw shucks." Astolfo blushed, as Sothe whipped out his pen and notebook.

"Cain! I've heard about you. Would it be a hassle if I got an autograph from you and your friends?" Sothe requested.

"Not at all handsome." Cain replied, as he took the pen and notebook and wrote his autograph in it before passing it onto the others who proceeded to do the same. Once they had all finished, Garret handed the pen and notebook back to Sothe.

"Thank you all so much!" Sothe thanked them all, as Valerie noticed the troubled look on Melia's face.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Yeah. That Maitreya fellow said something about people buying dakimakuras with images of me on them, yet I don't recall anyone of us making those." Melia commented.

"You think Ren could've been behind it?" Valerie asked.

"I swear if he did make those pillows, I'll never talk to him again!" Melia threatened, crossing her arms.

"Anyway, back to business. Does anyone here know anything about this Divine Powers?" Titania asked out loud.

"No unfortunately, this is the first time I've even heard of them." Rosetta replied.

"Well there is something I heard that may be of use to us." Nora chimed in, with everyone turning to face her. "I overheard Jaern mentioning something about meeting up with this guy with a flute and a fedora."

"Sounds a lot like that Krishna fellow who stole the stage." Ame replied, before pausing for a moment. "You think Jaern's planning in defecting to the Divine Powers?"

"Oh he can try, but I'll break his legs if he goes through with it." Titania added, stretching her arms.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" a feminine voice called out from outside the room, as two more figures entered the meeting room, one female and one male. The female was of average height and had long red hair, matching red eyes and tanned skin. Her outfit consisted of a simple black dress. The male beside her was a teenage male around Cain's age and had short, messy brown hair and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a black jacket, grey undershirt, black tracksuit pants with a white stripe running down the sides.

"Amelia…what brings you here today?" Garret inquired, facing the woman.

"I came here to propose a little deal with you. If we help weed out those potential traitors, you dispose of our criminal records. Sound fair?" Amelia bargained, with Hardy waving politely to everyone else in the room.

"That's an unaccep—"Rosetta began speaking.

"Now hold on there, I'm willing to hear them out." Garret interrupted her, causing Rosetta to huff in response.

"I'm glad to see you're willing to listen to reason." Amelia replied, before Sothe made his way to the duo.

"May I have your autograph please?" Sothe requested.

"Sure, if it keeps you out of my hair." Amelia replied, as she and Hardy proceeded to write their signature in his notebook before handing it back to him.

"Thank you both so much!" Sothe replied.

"Eh, no big hassle." Hardy replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, I'm down for this infiltration mission. My younger brother had just come out of surgery and is able to care for himself now."

"I can't say I'm too thrilled about this idea, but it's not like we have any other choice." Rosetta admitted, resting her chin on her hand. "Very well, we accept the terms of your deal. But you better get some results."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about it, the Black Foxes always get results. Amelia retorted coolly, before turning to Hardy. "You can handle this Hardy."

"Alright then, I promise not to disappoint you all." Hardy pledged, with Garret placing a duffle bag on the table.

"Now then, you'll be wearing a wire over your chest so that we'll be able to record their conversation. Additionally you'll be wearing this bowler hat sine it had a concealed camera in it." Garret explained as he unpacked the mentioned items from the duffle bag. "I'll need you to remove your shirt and jacket so I can attach the wire and fine tune it."

"Alright then, but be quick about it." Hardy replied quickly, removing his shirt and jacket and turning away from Garret who proceeded to attach the wire.

"It if makes you feel just a bit better, you appear quite healthy for someone your age and stature." Micaiah commented.

"Uhh, thanks for the comment miss…" Hardy replied somewhat awkwardly, a faint blush on his face. A few minutes later, Garret had finished attaching fine-tuning the wire with Hardy putting his clothes back on.

"Now then, you know where the meeting is?" Garret inquired.

"The entrance hall of the temple in Tsukiji Kongangi. Jaern's probably already there alongside anybody else who wishes to join the Divine Powers." Hardy deduced. "Any way, I gotta get going. Wish me luck!" he called out as he exited the room.

 **Tsukiji Konganji: Entrance hall**

Befitting the large temple, the entrance hall was lavishly decorated in precious metals and jewles. Additionally there were several priceless artefacts on display, guarded by highly durable glass containers. As Hardy entered the hall, he soon spotted several figures wearing hooded cloaks being guided by Jaern, whose hood was down. Jaern had short blonde hair and had a ponytail hanging off the back of his head. He soon noticed Hardy and went up to him.

"S-s-so you came Hardy?" Jaern said, his voice being rather high-pitched. "Got sick of Amelia ordering you around?"

"Nah, I needed some money for my brother's surgery." Hardy lied, hoping Jaern would by it.

"Makes sense, though I wish you contacted me earlier so you would've gotten your own cloak." Jaern replied.

"Ah I'll be fine without it." Hardy brushed off the statement. It was then that a rather tall man entered the room. He had bright red skin, a bushy beard and clothing that originated from Ancient China. This was Zhong Kui, a rather friendly agent of the Divine Powers.

"Hey there, you must be the new recruits Lord Krishna told me about." Zhong Kui said out loud in a polite tone of voice. "The name's Zhong Kui and I'll be leading you to the initiation room."

"Alright then, lead the way." Jaern replied, as the group proceeded to follow the agent for a while. Eventually they reached the initiation room, where the leaders of the Divine Powers were waiting.

"Lord Krishna, I brought the recruits you mentioned." Zhong Kui replied, bowing before his master.

" _Well done. We can handle it from here, you return to your post_ " Krishna replied.

"As you wish." Zhong Kui replied, as he exited the room and shut the door. The traitors took their place in the middle of the room alongside several other humans, demons and gods, while the three deities looked them over.

" _Welcome to Tsukiji Kongani, I am Krishna of the Divine Powers and the lovely gentlemen beside me are Odin and Maitreya. Thank you all for coming here today."_ Krishna introduced himself and his compatriots.

" **Our mission is simple; to eradicate all those who stand in our way. We do this in order for humanity to obtain salvation."** Odin commented.

"The Pokémon fangames are one such obstacle; though I detect several people who worked on these fangames in here." Maitreya added.

"C-Correct. We wish to rebel against our former friends, having realised the poor quality of the games." Jaern replied.

"Oh? You must be the newcomers then. Everyone else already introduced themselves, so why don't you take off those hoods and introduce yourselves." Maitreya suggested, with the traitors, sans Hardy doing so.

"Jaern, Second Augur of Torren and head of the Sky Cult." He bowed.

"Zenith, head of the Infernal Cult." He bowed.

"Professor Maple, head scientist of the Holon Delta Pokémon Laboratory." He bowed.

"Lin, leader of Team Meteor." She bowed.

"Sirius, long time commander of Team Meteor." He bowed.

"Blake, hired agent for Team Meteor." He bowed.

"Cal, Blake's brother and long-time rival." He bowed, with the two brothers staring down each other.

"Fern, reserve Grass-type Gym Leader of Reborn and the greatest trainer of all time." He bowed, smirking to himself.

"Madame X, founder of Team Xen and the wielder of Senketsuken." She bowed.

"Nastasia, second-in-command of Team Xen." She bowed.

"Madelis, head of Team Xen's Shadow Pokémon Program." She bowed.

"Neved, prison warden of Blacksteeple Castle." He bowed.

"Geara, commander of Team Xen's spec. op forces." He bowed.

"Ren, former lab assistant of Professor Jenner." He bowed.

"Professor Larkspur, talented researcher from the Tandor region." He bowed.

"Rick, future champion of the Rikoto region." He bowed.

"Professor Gobline, renegade professor from the Everia/Rathio region." He bowed.

"Radius, former leader of Team Lightning." He bowed.

"Redi, Radius' son and admin of Team Lightning." He bowed.

"Sam, field commander of Team Lightning." She bowed.

"Elia, spec. ops commander of Team Lightning." He bowed.

"Lavius, one of the true leaders of Team Lightning." He bowed.

"Lavia, Lavius' sister and the other true leader of Team Lightning." She bowed.

"Baron, second-in-command of Team Crescent." He bowed.

"H-Hardy, renegade agent of the Black Foxes." He replied slightly hesitant, before bowed like the others.

 **0000**

"Well now that we know who the traitors are, we can arrest them and charge them with treason." Rosetta commented.

"I figured Fern would betray us, like the slimy vermin that he is." Titania scoffed to herself, crossing her arms.

"Huh, that Krishna fellow's rocking a nice outfit." Garret admitted. "That flute's a nice touch."

"Now's not the time to be admiring the enemy's outfit." Shiv reminded his friend.

 **0000**

" _It's a pleasure to meet you all."_ Krishna replied to the traitors. _"Now onto the main topic at hand; we've already secured a minor victory for the Divine Powers by disrupting their rally over at Akihabara, but we've still got plenty of things to deal with."_

" **For instance, the fangames have been distributed all over the world via the internet. That is why we need to spread our influence to contain this virtual plague."** Odin stated. **"Doing this will decrease the amount of followers these games draw in."**

"Speaking of followers, you also need to find a way to shrink the player base. Converting them, disposing of them, we don't care what you do to them. If anything, killing them would free their souls from the corrupted prison of flesh the Creator God bestowed upon humans." Maitreya added.

" **Then there's the merchandise they peddle to their followers; fan art, manga, dakimakuras. There's no level they wouldn't stoop to in order to profit off of children."** Odin added as well.

"Uh…about the dakimakuras. I-I-I-I was forced to help make them!" Ren admitted, lying through his teeth. "They told me that if I didn't make those Melia dakimakuras, they'll break my kneecaps." He blubbered, as he began crying crocodile tears, with Redi "comforting" the young man.

 **0000**

"What a lying sack of shit!" Amelia scoffed at Ren. "I always knew he would try to weasel his way out of responsibility."

"I swear if he put me or Amy on any of those godforsaken pillows, I'll break him in half!" Titania growled, clenching her fists tightly.

 **0000**

" _It seems that they have no problem mistreating their own workers in order to push their agenda."_ Krishna mused to himself. _"However, we also need to look out for this Hyperdimension Neptunia thing the fangame creators mentioned during their rally."_

" **It could be a red herring planted by the fangame creators in order to protect their sorry hides."** Odin interjected.

"True, though it's worth investigating, just in case it's a legitimate obstacle to our cause." Maitreya replied.

" _That is all for now. You may leave."_ Krishna called out, as the recruits began to exit the room. _"Oh and one more thing?"_ he added, with Odin snatching Hardy and tying him to a chair.

"W-W-What's going on?!" Hardy cried out, as Odin backhanded him hard, with Krishna walking up to him.

" _Did you really think you were gonna get away with it? I knew all along you were a spy for the enemy."_ He smirked, sending shivers down the young man's back.

"How did you know that?!" Hardy demanded an answer.

" **As it turns out, somebody else decided to betray the fangame creators. Somebody who knew about your plan."** Odin informed the young man.

"As a matter of fact, here he comes now." Maitreya commented, as another person entered the room, with Hardy glaring at him intensely.

"Greetings. My name is Connor, and I'm the Fire-type Gym Leader of the Ayrith region." He bowed.

" _I thank you for finding out about the mole they planted."_ Krishna thanked the bespectacled redhead.

"No problem. After all it gets rid of another obstacle in my path."Connor smirked.

" **Oh, seems like you have an agenda of your own. May I ask what your goal is?"** Odin inquired.

"I wanna hook up with Scarlett, however she already has her eye on someone, and it happens to be Rosetta's wimpy scrub of a son." Connor scoffed.

"Heh, seems I'm not the only one looking for some action." Blake smirked.

"How about splitting some of the tail once we beat them?" Fern suggested.

"Sounds fair, but I get first choice." Blake agreed.

"You can all kiss my ass you gutless traitors!" Hardy snapped at the traitors, as he attempted to break free.

"Wiggle all you like, but your fate is sealed." Maitreya informed him ominously. "How do you suppose we deal with him Lord Krishna?"

"Yeah what are you gonna do, play some flute song that kills me?" Hardy taunted, with Krishna shaking his head in response.

" _No, I've got a more fitting fate for you. One that I hope your allies can see through their camera, so I could teach them the consequences for opposing me."_ Krishna replied, before turning to an open door on the other side of the room. _"Oh Shesha, I've got a surprise for you!"_

"Shesha?" Hardy inquired. The room started to shake mildly as the sound of something slithering on the floor drew closer and closer. From the open door emerged a colossal emerald green cobra with the arms and torso of a well-built man. There were several red eyes on the creatures head, and a large mouth filled to the brim with sharp fangs.

"You called masssssster…?" the massive serpent hissed in a raspy tone, bowing before Krishna.

" _You see that young man tied to the chair? Why don't you free his soul from his prison?"_ Krishna requested, with Shesha knowing what he meant. The serpent eyed up Hardy for a while, as the young man was shivering in terror.

"Certainly, he looksssssssss quite tantalisssssssing." Shesha hissed, snatching the boy up and crushing the chair in its massive hand. Hardy let out a blood-curdling, ear-piercing scream as Shesha shovelled him into its mouth and began chewing him alive. The other traitors looked on in morbid curiosity as chunks of muscle and tissue were sprayed onto the floor alongside a bucket's worth of blood. Shesha soon swallowed the mangled remains of the boy and lightly petting its stomach.

"Mmmmmmmm, ssssssscrumptiousssssss!" it hissed.

" _I hope you all learnt a lesson on what happens to those who cross the Divine Powers."_ Krishna told the traitors in a friendly tone, as they all bolted out of the room. _"You'll get your first assignments tomorrow."_

 **0000**

The recording and video feed had ended upon Hardy's grisly demise. The atmosphere in the room was a mixture of shock, anger, and utter horror at what they say. Amelia in particular was both livid and saddened over the loss of a trusted comrade and friend.

"What the fuck was that thing?!" Garret broke the ice. "How are we expected to defeat that monstrosity?!"

"Oh god!" Damian cried out, as he began sobbing into Nora's shoulder. "I don't wanna get eaten by that thing!"

"Hey there, it'll be alright." Nora attempted to comfort him, gently petting his back.

"Well now that we know who the traitors are, how do you suggest we deal with them?" Ame suggested.

"Who cares about the traitors, they've got a giant snake on their side!" Sothe exclaimed. "I've dealt with some shit, but this takes the cake."

"Look, we're not gonna get anywhere if we keep freaking out. Why don't we take a break to compose our thoughts?" Micaiah suggested.

"Now that sounds like a good idea." Valerie agreed to it.

"In that case, we'll all meet back here in half an hour." Ame informed everyone, as they all went their separate ways temporarily.

 **Now that chapter was intense. Not only did we find out who betrayed Ame and the fangame community, but we learnt about the Divine Power's trump card. The next chapter will have a duel in it and I've got a good idea how it's gonna go down.**

 **I'll also be putting down a list of the heroes and villains so that it's easy to keep track of the characters. See you next time everyone.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame**

 **Cain**

 **Titania**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Shiv**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Damien**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everyone? I've got a new chapter for you all to enjoy. It's got a thrilling duel featuring Blair herself, with a new deck she's gonna try out. This chapter would also give her a special friend, and I'm confident all the Shin Megami fans reading this would know who I'm talking about.**

 **Oh and if anyone has any info on where I can find some** **Pokémon Reborn fanart where the characters are relaxing on a beach, that'll be sweet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 _Chapter 3: Inzektor Invasion!_

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters**

Everyone had returned to the meeting room after the quick rest break, the atmosphere still as tense as it was before. It was evident that everyone was still worked up over Hardy's grisly demise.

"Well we're in a bit of a jam; just how are we gonna combat the Divine Powers?" Garret inquired.

"Combat them? While they have that giant snake with them?!" Valerie retorted. "We're not combating anything while that thing is still alive and kicking!"

"Oh my, that creature was rather lively. Just like that guy I brought home a week ago." Cain smiled to himself, with everyone turning to face him. "What?"

"Putting aside what Cain does in his spare time, does anyone here have any ideas?" Ame called out, with Blair raising her hand to answer.

"Well I know we can't face them head on in battle, since they'll crush us instantly. But what happens if we challenge them to a duel? Deities are honor-bound to accept a challenge from anyone who requests one." She suggested.

"By duelling, I assume you're talking about those cards you lug around everywhere?" Titania asked.

"Yep! And I'll have you know I'm quite talented." Blair commented, proudly puffing her chest.

"There's one little problem with your plan; we don't have any of those cards." Titania replied, pointing to her wrist.

"We could use our Pokémon to battle them instead of duelling." Nora suggested.

"A fair point, especially since the traitors have their own Pokémon." Shiv added, cracking his knuckles. "Oh what I wouldn't give to crush that bastard Connor in a battle."

"Get in line; it's thanks to him that Hardy's dead." Amelia reminded him.

"Well we have out attack plan sorted out, now we just need to figure out where they're gonna strike. And I think I have a few ideas." Micaiah commented, unfurling a map of Tokyo onto the table. "First of all, an assault on Tsukiji Konganji is out of the question. Even without Shesha's presence, the city's guarded by their strongest agents. Ginza and the Tokyo Bay area would also be out-of-bounds by my train of thought. And given their interruption at the rally, it's a safe bet that they're mobilising on the Akihabara district as soon as possible."

"So where do you suggest we make our first move?" Ame inquired.

"The Shinjuku region; given that it's home to the busiest train station in the world, it would provide an ample recruiting ground for the Divine Powers, which is why we can't let them control the area." Micaiah suggested.

"A reasonable plan." Astolfo admitted. "Any volunteers?"

"Oh! Can I go? I've finished fine-tuning my deck." Blair volunteered. "I can handle anything they throw at me!"

"Well the kids' got spunk, that I won't deny." Garret admitted. "Alright then, you can go. But be careful, the last thing I want to happen is see you get eaten by that monstrosity."

"As for us, it's best we update our other friends on the situation. Therefore we'll be out for a day or too." Ame informed Astolfo's group. "Best of luck to you all."

"Same." Astolfo replied, with the two groups going their own way. The group of six hopped back into Chevalier's SUV and engaged in some small talk with each other as the car began the journey to the Shinjuku train station.

"So any thoughts on what we discussed today?" Micaiah inquired.

"I've got no complaints on my end, though I'll have to start considering what deck I'll be using." Sothe replied. "Speaking of which, what deck will you be using Blair?"

"Considering how the latest booster packs gave them some support, I figured I might give my Vampire deck a twirl." Blair answered.

"Huh, that's interesting." Roland replied. "By the way, did anyone notice all the cute girls there?! My favorite would have to be Melia."

"I figured you'd notice them, given how you were salivating like a lobotomised chimp." Chevalier replied dryly. Around twenty minutes later, the GPS began beeping, indicating they had arrived at their destination. "Well we're here everyone."

"In that case, I better get going." Blair called out, unbuckling her seat and hopping out of the car. "I'd say wish me luck, but I think we all know how it's gonna go down."

"True, but I'll still wish you luck just in case." Chevalier commented, hopping out of the car to give her a proper farewell. "Please be careful out there, I can't imagine what would happen if you don't make it."

"Don't get too worked up over it, I'm gonna be just fine." Blair replied, before hugging the blonde tightly. "Thanks for the concern though."

"I-In that case, I guess I shouldn't hold you up." Chevalier replied, as the duo broke off the hug. "Teach them what it's like to mess with the wrong community!"

"I'll be sure to emerge victorious!" Blair cried out as she began running towards the train station.

 **Shinjuku Train Station**

Blair was wandering aimlessly around the area, hoping to find an agent of the Divine Powers or one of the traitors. The other civilians were too wrapped up in their newspapers and phones to pay much attention to the young lady. However there were a pair of men talking about something unusual.

"It was the oddest thing; this sudden blast of cold air blew in my face." The first man began. "It was like I was on top of Mt. Fuji!"

"Don't be daft, it's not that cold today." The second man knocked it back.

"I swear I'm telling the truth; why else would I lie about it?" The first man stood by his statement, when the duo soon noticed Blair walking up to them

"Excuse me, but where was this blast of cold air?" She inquired.

"If I remember correctly, it was near the disused ticket booth to the south of here." The first man answered.

"Gotcha, thank you mister!" Blair quickly replied, running towards the location as the men looked at her in confusion.

"Wonder what's up with her." The second man inquired.

Blair had arrived at the disused ticket booth and it was as she expected it to be. The entire area was dirty and had trash strewn about, with the booth window shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. A cardboard box beside the booth began shaking wildly, as a small figure burst out of the box and landed before Blair's feet. The figure was an adorable little snowman, with a round body, two large black eyes and a mischievous grin that showed off his two fangs. He wore a purple cap with a yellow smiley-face on it, a purple jester's neck-frill and a pair of purple boots. He was about as tall as Blair's legs and was surprised to see her

"Hee-ho-ho! How'd you find me, hee-ho?" The snowman inquired, looking up at her.

"Awww, you're so adorable." Blair commented, crouching down to his level. "What's your name?"

"The name's Jack Frost, hee-ho. I love all things could and chilly." He introduced himself.

"The name's Blair, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted back. "Wat are you doing out here on your own?"

"Hee-ho you know, searching for that treasure those folks wanted." Jack Frost answered. "It might be powerful enough to make me taller, hee-ho."

"Treasure? What kind of treasure are we talking about?" Blair inquired. "And who was it that sent you here in the first place?"

"Well I don't hee-know what I'm looking for, but I do know that I was sent here by them Divine Powers folk ho." Jack Frost answered, confirming Blair's suspicions.

"Now this is a surprise; I didn't expect to find such a cute prize here." A woman's voice echoed throughout the area, attracting Blair's attention. The newcomer was a taller than average teenage woman with long cherry-red hair, amber-colored eyes, and a curvaceous figure. Her outfit consisted of an emerald green jacket on top of a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was beautiful but deadly, and had a small platoon of high-school students following her. "Well if it isn't Bland Flannigan; what are you doing here?" she taunted.

"I could ask you the same question Missy!" Blair retorted, with Jack Frost stepping a few feet back so he can watch the fight.

"Easy, I was sent here to retrieve a valuable artefact Lord Krishna desires, but I see that he already has an agent out here." Missy answered, eying up Jack Frost. "My, my. What a cute little demon. I'll gladly keep him as my personal servant."

"Hee-ho-ho…?" Jack Frost called out, a little nervous by the newcomer.

"That's right little buddy, you're gonna spend the rest of your life serving Zane and I." Missy smirked, as the small demon ran behind Blair's legs and started quaking in fear.

"You have no right to terrify an innocent demon!" Blair called Missy out. "Besides, Zane's still single from what Jaden told me."

"Oh he may be now, but once I obtain the artefact and Lord Krishna destroys those awful fangames, Zane would fall head over heels for me." Missy fantasied, imagining Zane sweeping her up off her feet and taking her away to his Cyber Mansion.

"I highly doubt he would fall for someone as twisted as you." Blair snarked.

"And why wouldn't he? I'm smarter than you, I'm stronger than you, I'm sexier than you. I'm the perfect package." Missy bragged, with the platoon behind her showering her with praise. "At the very least Zane's a lot better than that wimpy brother of his."

"I'm sure he'd really appreciate hearing that from someone who's interested in him." Blair replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh don't get worked up over matters that don't involve you." Missy replied, as a smirk grew on her face. "Then again I'd be jealous to if I was stuck with a complete wuss like that Chevalier punk."

"Hey you take that back this instant!" Blair demanded.

"What's the matter, did I hurt your feelings?" Missy crooned, leaning in towards Blair. "If I were you I'd ditch that crossdressing freak."

"That's it!" Blair snapped, activating her duel disk. "I'm gonna deck you hard for that last remark. And I'll let you know I've improved greatly since I left Duel Academy."

"Heheheh, you're not the only one who's improved." Missy remarked, activating her own duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both declared while drawing their cards.

 **Blair: 4000**

 **Missy: 4000**

"I'll take the first move." Missy stated. "I play the spell Allure of Darkness to start things off." She drew her cards and banished a monster from her hand. "I set two cards face down and summon Inzektor Centipede in Attack Mode, and end my turn."

Blair eyed up her opponents field cautiously. Inzektors were a powerful archetype that gave many trouble due to their quick swarming and the numerous gains they made by destroying their own resources. It got to the point that Inzektor Hornet and Dragonfly got put on the limited list to nerf the deck. Regardless, Blair wouldn't back down in the face of such a powerful adversary.

"Alright then, it's my turn!" Blair called out, drawing her first card. "I play the spell Foolish Burial to send Vampire Sorcerer to the graveyard. And since he's in my graveyard I can activate his effect; by banishing him I get to summon a Vampire monster without tributing a monster. And I think I'll chose Vampire Red Baron in Attack Mode!" she grinned, as the powerful monster stormed onto the field.

"Eurgh! What a hideous monster!" Missy shrieked.

"Oh I'm sorry it's not to your liking." Blair teased. "Now Red Baron, flatten that lowly bug on her field!" the vampiric baron's horse let out a loud whinny as it charged towards the hostile warrior.

"Sucked in Blair, I activate Negate Attack!" Missy retorted, as the horse was halted in its tracks and trotted back to Blair's field.

"Tch, I set two cards face down and end my turn." Blair said.

"Is that all? My turn then." Missy started her turn. "I'll summon Inzektor Dragonfly in Attack Mode, and activate it's effect to equip Inzektor Giga-Mantis to it, bolstering its attack to 2400!" The warrior let out an almighty battle cry as he gained great power from his comrade.

 **ATK (1000-2400)**

"Ahahahahahaha! Now Dragonfly, eliminate that decrepit old man!" Missy ordered, as the souped-up warrior charged at Red Baron who proceeded to defend himself. Eventually the two monsters clashed with each other, creating a large explosion that destroyed the both of them. "Dragonfly's effect activates. When a card that's equipped to him is sent to the graveyard, I get to special summon another Inzektor from my deck, and I'll chose Inzektor Hopper in Attack Mode!"

Another mighty warrior materialised from her deck, this one wearing a light green set of armor. Blair scowled at her opponents; Missy was taking full advantage of the Inzektors powerful swarming capabilities.

"Now Centipede, attack her life points directly!" Missy called out, with the stocky warrior barrelling towards his opponent.

"Perfect. Now I'll activate Vampire Fraulein's effect to special summon her from my hand in Defense Position!" Blair countered, as a cute girl in a black dress appeared on her field and blocked the incoming attack with her parasol.

"Urk, seriously?!" Missy whined, as she lost some lifepoints.

 **Missy: 3600**

"Tch, I end my turn." She hissed.

"Excellent! It's my turn." Blair drew her card. "Now I'll activate my facedown card, Vampire Takeover! I'm sure you know what this baby does."

"I do…" Missy replied through gritted teeth, as Blair's field transformed into a medieval village with an ominous castle overlooking the area from atop the hill. Additionally Vampire Red Baron arose from the dead and stared down Missy's monsters.

"I'll have Red Baron attack your Hopper!" Blair called out as the large monster charged at its foe once again, this time obliterating the warrior, causing Missy to growl as she lost lifepoints.

 **Missy: 2900**

"I'll end my turn here." Blair replied smugly, infuriating her opponent.

"I'll show you, my turn!" Missy snapped, drawing her card before gazing at it, her anger being replaced with a sinister grin. "I'll start things off by activating Centipede's effect to equip Giga-Mantis to it. Arise once more my monster!" Inzektor Centipede let out a battle cry as his body was filled with an awesome power.

 **ATK (1600-2400)**

"And I'll also activate my facedown card, Variable Form to Special Summon Giga-Mantis in Attack Mode." She continued, with Centipede losing the power it had recently gained.

 **ATK (2400-1600)**

"Now I'll summon Inzektor Hornet in Attack Mode, and equip Centipede to him in order to bolster his level." Missy added, before she began laughing like crazy. "Now I'll overlay Inzektor Giga-Mantis and Hornet to XYZ summon a monster of extreme power; Inzektor Exa-Beetle!"

The two monsters turned into balls of light and dove into the miniature galaxy, causing a bright flash to illuminate the area. Everyone present except the duelists shielded their eyes from the bright flash, only for is to dissipate a few seconds later. In the monsters place was a gigantic warrior wielding a set of glorious golden armor, and was equipped with a massive spear.

"Exa-Beetle's effect activates. When he's special summoned, I can equip him with a monster from my graveyard, and he gains Attack and Defense equal to that monsters Attack and Defense." Missy pointed out, as the hulking warrior snatched Hopper from the graveyard and rested him on his shoulders, with Hopper providing a potent power boost to his leader.

 **ATK (1000-2700)**

 **DEF (1000-2400)**

"Now by detaching an XYZ material from Exa-Beetle, I get to pop a face-up card on both sides of the field. So say goodbye to your Red Baron again!" Missy taunted, as Red Baron and Variable Form were destroyed by Exa-Beetle's mighty lance. "Oh and I'll use Enemy Controller to change Fraulein's position, just to make things that little bit worse for you."

"N-No!" Blair cried out, as the situation took a turn for the worse.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Exa-Beetle, destroy that slut with Inzektor Pierce!" Missy cackled, as the massive warrior thrusted its lance into the poor girl, destroying her instantly. Blair screamed in pain as her lifepoints took a huge hit.

 **Blair: 1900**

"Just give up already; I'm sure Krishna would show you mercy if you yield." Missy offered.

"I…I refuse to give up!" Blair declared, her body covered in dirt and scratches. "You may save sold your soul to the Divine Powers, but that is what will cost you the game."

"Ha! Save your breath. I'll let you start your last turn." Missy scoffed.

"With pleasure." Blair replied while drawing her card and looking at it. On its own it won't be able to do much, but with a bit of thinking, it could lead to her victory.

"I place a monster in facedown Defense Position and end my turn." Blair declared.

"What a waste of a turn…" Missy muttered, drawing her card. "Exa-Beetle, crush that facedown monster!" The large warrior charged at the facedown monster and obliterating it, causing Blair to smirk at her opponent.

"Why thank you for doing that. By destroying my Pyramid Turtle, I get to special summon a Zombie-type monster with 2000 DEF or less, and I'll chose my Vampire Vamp!" Blair replied, as the seductive monster appeared form the deck and winked lovingly at Exa-Beetle.

"So what, I can just activate Exa-Beetle's effect to—"Missy began.

"No so fast! I activate Vampire Domination to negate your Exa-Beetle's effect and destroy it. Furthermore, since it was a monster card I destroyed, I gain lifepoints equal to its original attack." Blair grinned.

"N-No!" Missy growled as her ace monster was swarmed by vampire bats and got destroyed, while Blair was struck by a blood red beam of healing energy.

 **Blair: 2900**

"I end my turn…" Missy huffed.

"Alright then, I draw!" Blair called out. "Now I'll summon Vampire Lady in Attack Mode."

"W-W-Wait a minute!" Missy began to panic.

"I see you know how things are gonna go down. I won't keep you waiting then; Vampire Lady, Vampire Vamp, drain the rest of her lifepoints!" Blair declared, as the two vampires lunged at Missy and attacked her, causing her to scream as her lifepoints were gone in the blink of an eye.

 **Missy: 0**

 **Winner: Blair**

"I-I can't believe I lost…" Missy complained, slumping down to the ground.

"Hee-ho-ho! That's what you get for messin' with the wrong lady, hee-ho!" Jack Frost taunted, pointing at her.

"You were supposed to be mine!" Missy cried out, when her duel disk started glowing harshly. "No…NOOOOOOO! Please don't do this to me!"

"W-what's happening?" Blair inquired, as a holographic arm emerged from the duel disk and plunged its hand into Missy's chest and snatched her soul. The hand soon dove back into the disk as Missy's body slumped onto the ground, before dissipating into thousands of bright lights. The platoon of Divine Powers Supporters that followed her all ran off in fear.

"Hee-ho-ho…?" Jack Frost eyed the scene curiously, with Blair picking him up.

"Come with me, cute-stuff. I've got the perfect room for you." Blair proposed.

"Yes sir-ee!" Jack Frost agreed to the idea, as their duo left the train-station and proceeded to head back to the designated meeting location.

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Leader's Quarters**

" _Now that was…disappointing to say the least."_ Krishna sighed upon hearing the news about Missy's defeat. _"At the very least her soul would help out plans by having Shesha feast on it."_

" **Using these cards to extract enough** **souls for Shesha to become the Cosmic Egg is a clever trick. It's just that we need more competent duellists."** Odin commented.

"As we speak, out subordinates are teaching the foot soldiers how to play this game." Maitreya added. "Perhaps we should try it ourselves."

" _ **If that's the best plan you lot have, then I have bad news for you."**_ A gruff, Scottish voice echoed throughout the room. Within an instant a new figure materialised into the room, this one was around as tall as Odin and was clad in a set of dark-green and black armor and having reddish-orange hair and a matching color beard.

" **Hmph, so you finally decided to show up Dagda."** Odin greeted the newcomer. **"State your business."**

" _ **I was wondering if you were still pursuing that salvation you seek, and I see that you've all degraded to nothing but a trio of imbeciles."**_ Dagda dryly retorted.

"The salvation we seek is a most noble goal indeed; it's a lot more logical than whatever dollar-store plan you have!" Maitreya hastily retorted.

" _ **It's not that I've given up on it, far from it. It's just that I need the right pawn for my Godslayer."**_ Dadga replied, crossing his arms. _**"At the very least it's less humiliating than waging war over video games."**_

" _I'll have you know that those games are a major obstacle in our path! It's important that we do whatever we can to dispose of them for good."_ Krishna retorted.

" _ **Whatever; I'll study these games to see if they really are an obstacle to your salvation, though I highly doubt that'll be the case."**_ Dagda stated, before disappearing back to where he came from.

" _Heheheh, now that you've joined the game Dagda, things are going to get interesting soon…"_ Krishna chuckled ominously to himself.

 **What an amazing chapter we have here. Not only did Blair befriend the lovable Jack Frost, but Dagda has entered the fray. Whether he'll** **assist the Divine Powers or not is a complete mystery.**

 **By the way, I was lucky enough to pull Summer!Tana on the latest Banner in Fire Emblem: Heroes and she looks really pretty. Her kit's looking mighty powerful, so she could be a really strong hero in Arena battles. That's all for now everyone, catch you later.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame**

 **Cain**

 **Titania**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Shiv**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Damien**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy. In this chapter, Roland will start building his deck up to be a terrifyingly force of power. Meanwhile, some of the traitors will begin conjuring up a scheme to further their twisted goals.**

 **I was searching for some more Reborn fanart, when a rather lovely thought popped up in my mind. I was imagining several of the female characters wearing a variety of gorgeous outfits, with my personal favorite being some bunnysuits. *drools* -er, sorry about that. Onto the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 4: Deck-building time!_

 **Shinjuku Apartment Complex:**

Blair had made her way to the apartment complex that Astolfo and co were staying at while they were conducting business in Shinjuku, and entered the elevator to the penthouse suite. She sighed to herself and slumped down while the elevator began its ascent, still exhausted from the duel with Missy. At the very least, she knew about the Divine Power's latest scheme. Soon the elevator reached the top floor, with Blair hopping out of the elevator with Jack Frost following behind her. The duo eventually reached the penthouse suite that her friends had rented out temporarily and it was a sight to behold.

Aside from having an amazing view of the area, the room was filled to the bring with expensive luxuries, including a widescreen tv, a Jacuzzi in the bathroom, the latest in kitchen appliances and enough bedrooms for all the occupants. Blair spotted her friends sitting at a table, with Chevalier, Roland and Sothe eyeing up a trio of small suitcases on the table.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Blair called out, with the group turning to face her.

"it's good to see you're alright—wait, who's that with you?" Chevalier began, before being alerted by Jack Frost's presence.

"Oh that's Jack Frost. He was tricked by the Divine Powers into finding some treasure at the train station." Blair answered. "Why don't you go saw hi to them—"she turned to ask Jack Frost, but was caught off guard by the snowman opening the freezer door.

"I'm gonna go to bed hee-ho. Nighty night!" Jack Frost waved at her, before hopping into the freezer and closing the door.

"He seems like a nice fellow." Micaiah commented. "Anyway, what else happened there?"

"I reunited with this girl from Duel Academy; you remember Missy, Chevvie?" Blair answered, turning to Chevalier.

"Y-Yeah, she was always mean to me for some reason." Chevalier winced, recalling the painful memories at Duel Academy where she harassed him due to the fact he was a crossdresser.

"Well you won't have to worry about her anymore, I decked her in a duel!" Blair grinned briefly, before a grim look overtook her face. "And I'm being serious about her never bothering you again…"

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Sothe inquired.

"When I defeated her in the duel, some holographic arm emerged from her duel disk and snatched her soul. And when I think about it, there's only one culprit who could've done such a thing…Shesha." Blair continued in a serious tone.

"Shesha?!" Everybody else cried out.

"Yes, I believe Krishna's using Duel Monsters to siphon people's souls and have Shesha feast on them, but for what purpose I have no clue." Blair continued, with everyone mulling over the purpose of Krishna's diabolical scheme.

"I guess it's something we'll find out later. But first, we've got some loot crates to open!" Astolfo grinned, eyeing up the suitcases.

"I noticed the lot of you starting at those cases when I came back; what are they for exactly?" Blair inquired.

"While you were out, we managed to win these three loot crates at a Duel Monsters exhibition." Micaiah informed her. "We decided to give them to Roland, Sothe and Chevalier since neither of them have a proper deck yet."

"And guess who's gonna be the first one to score?" Sothe grinned, taking one of the suitcases for himself and eagerly opening the case. Inside was a few stacks of cards neatly packed into the case, with Sothe picking up one of the stacks and taking a closer look at the card on top. "Blackwing Armor Master? Looks interesting."

"Wow, talk about hitting the jackpot! Blackwings are awesome; they may not be that strong but with how easy it is to swarm the field and disrupt your opponent's plays, you can churn out some Link, XYZ and Synchro monsters easily." Astolfo explained.

"Alright! I'm gonna go make my deck now; shouldn't be gone for long." Sothe commented as he took the case and began going through his cards.

"I guess it's my turn then." Chevalier said, taking the middle suitcase and opening it. He was taken aback by what he saw and picked up a majestic white dragon he was all too familiar with. "Seems like I've got a Lightsworn deck to play with."

"Woah, talk about a neat coincidence!" Blair grinned.

"Come again?" Roland asked.

"Chevalier didn't have a deck when he attended Duel Academy, so I help set him up with one using some rental cards from the shop. We ended up creating a Lightsworn deck that decimated the opposition with ease, at least until Chaos Emperor Dragon was banned." Blair explained.

"To be fair, Chaos Emperor Dragon was a ridiculously powerful card, especially when paired up with Yata-Garasu." Astolfo chimed in. "Regardless, Lightsworns are still a powerful set of monsters and are not to be underestimated."

"Cool. I'm gonna start sorting through my cards then." Chevalier replied as he began to sort through his cards like Sothe is currently doing.

"Well I guess that leaves me with this case." Roland said, taking the last case for himself and eagerly opening it, only to stare at the contents with a confused look on his face. "Huh…?"

"What seems to be the matter?" Astolfo inquired, peeking into the case and was taken aback as well. "D/D/D's?! This is gonna be tricky."

"What exactly makes them tricky?" Micaiah inquired.

"D/D/D's are a series of powerful monsters that can churn out Fusion, Synchro and XYZ monsters easily. They go well with D/D monsters and the various Dark Contract Spells/Traps, both of which seem to be in the case as well." Astolfo began, before his eye's locked onto a rather peculiar card. "Is that a D/D/D Link Monster I see?!"

"Nice!" Roland cheered, leaping out of his chair. "How strong is it?"

"I don't know, but apparently the card's called D/D/D Regal Chairman Napoleon." Astolfo replied. "At the very least it should enable you to summon multiple monsters from the Extra Deck."

"Just you wait Astolfo, I'll make a deck that would utterly annihilate you!" Roland promised, with Astolfo handing him the Link Monster back as the former proceeded to start creating his new deck.

"So are you two going to be updating your deck? I've still got a few things to sort out with my deck." Micaiah asked Astolfo and Blair.

"Nah, my deck's fine the way it is." Blair replied.

"Agreed, but it wouldn't hurt for me to add a few Counter Traps to combat my opponent's plays." Astolfo admitted.

"The fact that you went this long without using Counter Traps, kinda says something about your skills." Blair snarked, causing Astolfo to chuckle in embarrassment. "Anyway, I'm gonna take Jack's advice and hit the hay."

"Alright then, nighty-night." Astolfo chimed as Blair made her way to her bedroom.

 **Meanwhile in Toyosu**

A few of the traitors decided to organise a meeting in an abandoned shelter in the Toyosu district; namely Jaern, Fern, Madelis, Professor Gobline, Connor and the latest member of the traitors; the reserve Fighting-type leader of Aevium, Texan.

"Yo, this whole shindig is lookin' pretty rad!" Texan grinned. "I hope we can pick up some hot babes later."

"N-N-N-Not right now; we've got to come up with a plan to deal with those losers." Jaern replied.

"Why don't we infect their games with a virus that renders them unplayable? Nobody would defend such buggy garbage." Madelis suggested.

"I was just about to say that actually; what a magnificent plan I came up with." Fern bragged, with Madelis huffing in response.

"The problem with that is that the games have already been released to the public." Professor Gobline interjected. "Theoretically we could infiltrate the bug into these games whenever the next update gets released, but the security would most definitely be tight."

"Weaksauce, my idea's much better; we expose these games as poorly-made, unsubtle feminist propaganda, which these games are to be fair." Texan suggested.

"Not this shit again…" Jaern sighed.

"How are you morons this blind to their agenda?! Take Reborn for instance; not only are the four jewellery wearers girls, but a lot of the most prominent characters are women as well. And don't get me started on how all the men are depicted as cartoonishly evil villains!" Texan ranted. "This is an example of their evil progressive agenda!"

"Why don't you go cry to your mommy about it? Oh right, she abandoned your ass once she learnt what kind of person you'll grow up to be." Fern taunted, with Madelis chuckling lightly in response.

"Shut the fuck up, fuckboi! You're lucky we're on the same side, otherwise I would beat the shit out of you!" Texan snarled.

"Oh shut up you!" Madelis snapped, smacking the back of Texan's head. "Now onto the main topic, why not go back to that controversy about Pokémon encouraging kids to dabble in Satanic rituals?"

"That old chestnut? Even the noobiest of gamers know that theory is bullshit." Connor argued. "Besides, Satanic Panic has been dead for several decades; the real hot-topic now is representation."

"Hey, I just got an idea; why don't we protest the lack of People of Color represented in these games?" Jaern suggested.

"That argument wouldn't work against Sage; given its focus on South American culture." Professor Gobline argued. "I could see it being used against the other games though."

"Oh come on, are you seriously vouching for more representation?!" Texan interjected. "What fucking loser cries about MUH REPRESENTATION?!"

"The one I'm looking at right now." Fern retorted, staring smugly at Texan, who gritted his teeth in response.

"I've got it! Why don't we make a few alliances with the renegade members of Metal Slug Attack?" Connor suggested.

"I've heard about the Metal Slug Civil War, but I can't say I know everything about it." Madelis admitted.

"From what I've heard, the Metal Slug Attack fandom is up in arms about how many waifus get dumped into the game for the sake of drawing in horny nerd dollars. There are two sides to the war; the ones who refuse to accept the waifus as Metal Slug characters save for a choice few, and the ones who love the waifus and want there to be more of them. If we side with the waifu side, we can take out two birds with one stone and receive a bonus from Lord Krishna." Professor Gobline explained.

"A bonus you say? Oh how I love bonuses." Madelis grinned.

"What an excellent plan; courtesy of yours truly." Fern bragged. "But I have an utterly amazing plan, and it involves something Texan knows all too well about."

"What are you—"Texan began, before it dawned on him. "Oh yeah, my stash. Good thinking bro."

"What stash?" Madelis inquired.

"I managed to score this cache of realistic, Fire Emblem porn. We can use it to brainwash the masses so they can willingly give their souls to that giant snake thing." Texan explained. "Speaking of which, it's been a while since I last masturbated. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Charmed…" Professor Gobline commented as Texan ducked into one of the rooms nearby. "Anybody else got an idea?"

"Nope." Connor replied. "I'm gonna suggest we go for the Metal Slug plan first."

"Sounds like a plan then!" Jaern exclaimed, as Texan exited the room and reunited with the group.

"Couldn't last a single pump, chump?" Fern taunted.

"Fuck off! I couldn't get a signal down here." Texan snapped.

"Regardless, we have our game plan. Now we should report the situation to Lord Krishna." Madelis suggested.

"I already informed him of the plan." A mysterious voice called out, as a seventh figure emerged from thin air.

"Madame X?! I can explain…" Madelis began to defend herself, concerned for her personal safety.

"Don't start crying now; you've done nothing wrong, yet." Madame X replied coldly. "That Metal Slug plan was something I thought of a while ago, and suggested it to Lord Krishna while you lot were out."

"And a good idea it was! Your intelligence always manages to amaze me great leader." Madelis quickly replied.

"Tch, praise shouldn't come out of your mouth, unless you aspire to be some politician's bootlicker. Regardless, it is a reasonable idea I'll admit that much." Madame X retorted.

"A-Any way my lady, is there anything else we need to know?" Professor Gobline inquired.

"One thing; Krishna has established communications with the leader of the *groans* MS Waifu Army." Madame X answered, groaning in disgust upon mentioning the name of the allied army. "All of you will need to be at the airport within the next 12 hours, where you will be taking the next flight to San Francisco to meet up with the leaders of the army."

"Sounds like a plan then!" Jaren agreed, before turning to the others. "You heard her, get your stuff dealt with and meet me at the airport, pronto!" The group of six proceeded to leave the shelter, leaving Madame X by herself.

"Excellent, everything's going according to plan. Now to update Krishna on the situation." She chuckled sinisterly to herself, before teleporting out of the room.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: Reborn Wing: Billiard room**

The Fangame headquarters was branched off into several wings to accommodate the VIPs, with every wing containing the same luxuries and living necessities. In the Billiard room for the Reborn league, Titania was busy setting up a match with her lover Amaria. Amaria was a beautiful young lady with her long luscious teal hair, and bright green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue, short-sleeve shirt, and matching dark blue pants. She also wore blue boots and what appeared to be some sort of small blue cape around her waist, with a wave pattern on it. Additionally, she wore a gold bracelet that had a sapphire set in from those two, there were a few other people in the room minding their own business.

"So how did the rally go?" Amaria inquired, having finished setting up the match.

"It went to shit; in fact the whole day went to shit! First some asshat and his cronies stormed on the stage and proclaimed some nonsense about how our games needed to be destroyed so that humanity can achieve salvation. Then we find out some of our friends stabbed us in the back, including that slimy weasel Florinia has for a brother. And to top things off, Hardy gets ousted as a mole by that bastard Connor, and promptly gets eaten by a giant fucking snake demon!" Titania ranted, striking the white ball and knocking a couple balls into the pockets. "So yeah, that's how my day was."

"Tania, it's good that you're letting your stress out as opposed to letting it build up inside, lest we get a repeat of what happened that time." Amaria replied, firing a shot and managed to sink a ball in. "But part of me thinks that you're still holding onto some stress you picked up during the last few months of game development. Maybe we can take a nice trip into town tomorrow."

"Can I come along? I wanna get my hands on some firecrackers and light the night sky with my boomies!" Julia cheered, lounging on a beanbag while drinking a cup of coffee. Julia was a cute girl in her early 20s who had long, green hair in a ponytail, with matching coloured eyes. She wore what appeared to be a cheerleader's uniform coloured yellow as well as a pair of yellow boots.

"Well I guess I could use a break after all I've been through these last few months." Titania mulled the proposition in her head before coming to a conclusion. "Alright then, I'll go with you. And yes Julia, you can come along as well."

"Really?! Hooray, this is gonna be awesome!" Julia grinned wildly. "I just wish Rini was able to come with us as well…"

"I do as well, but she needs some time to herself after what happened regarding Fern." Amaria replied.

"What's this about Fern I'm hearing?" a man's voice called out as two people entered the room. The first person was a teenage male with shoulder length red hair, and rocked a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He also had an electric guitar slung around his shoulders. This was Hardy, the Rock-type Gym Leader of Reborn and Titania's younger brother. (Note: he has nothing to do with Hardy from Pokémon Desolation).

The female beside him was a very pretty young lady with long purple hair and matching color eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black t-shirt that had white trims at the end of the sleeves and collar as well as a purple stripe at the bottom of the shirt, a white pleated skirt with a purple stripe at the bottom as well and had a metal chain looped at the helm, grey thigh-high socks and a pair of black loafers. She also had a gold hairpin that had a large pearl set in it. This was Aya, the reverse Poison-type gym leader of Reborn and Cain's older sister. Hardy and Aya started dating each other recently and it's been working out rather well.

"To put it simply, he stabbed us in the back and is plotting against us." Titania summed it up.

"I figured he'd do something like this; the gutless coward…" Hardy muttered. "Anyway, you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Amy and Tania are gonna go out, and I'm coming along as well, and I'll buy so many boomies, and it's gonna be fun and…" Julia started to ramble.

"How interesting..." Aya replied. "Anything else we need to know."

"Well we did make contact with this young man named Astolfo or something, he and his friends seem like interesting characters." Titania added. "At the very least, they're working to defeat our enemy."

"That's good to here." Amaria replied. A few minutes later, the game had ended with Titania winning the match.

"Anyway, I better head off to bed. Don't stay up late shorty." Titania commented, heading off towards her room with Amaria and Julia following suit.

"Sure thing sis." Hardy replied, as he and Aya sat down on the couch to watch some television.

 **A little slower than the previous chapters, but the next chapter would pick things up. It will have Roland make his debut duel with his next deck, and maybe a lemon if I'm feeling up to it.**

 **Catch you all next time everyone!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame**

 **Cain**

 **Aya**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria**

 **Julia**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Shiv**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Damien**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously, Astolfo's group got finished finalising their decks while Titania plans on going out with Amaria and Julia. Meanwhile, some of the traitors had finished concocting a wicked scheme to ensure their victory.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 5: Corporate Giants VS Dinosaurs!_

 **The next day:**

 **San Francisco: MS Waifu Army Headquarters**

The group of traitors had begun a meeting with Elysion, the leader of the MS Waifu Army and her top two lieutenants, Alma and Amber. However the trio hadn't arrived yet so the traitors got comfortably and began digging into the complimentary snacks.

"Ahhh…It's been a long time since I have some good-quality crackers." Professor Gobline sighed blissfully, scooping a handful for himself.

"You better save some for us, otherwise I'll kick your fat ass!" Madelis warned the man, causing Fern to crack up laughing. Soon enough, the door on the other side opened, as three figures entered the room. The figure on the left was a tall, blonde woman wearing a physician's outfit and had a box filled with booster shots. This was Alma, a researcher that injected herself with tiger DNA to transform into a human-tiger hybrid for additional strength. The woman on the left was also tall, but had short blonde hair. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue jumpsuit that showed a generous amount of cleavage. This was Amber, a mech-suit pilot that prefers fighting on her own.

The figure in the center was the strangest one of them all; she had the appearance of a pirate captain ghost with white hair and light blue skin and has her left arm split off into several octopus tentacles. Her outfit was like a pirate captain's, only it was torn up in several places. This was Elysion, leader of the Waifu Army and the wielder of ancient pirate magic.

"Ah, you decided to come. How wise of you." Elysion commented, as she and her commanders took their seats. "I take it you're here on Krishna's behalf."

"Correct. We heard you wanted to forge an alliance with the Divine Powers." Jaern answered.

"The MS Waifu Army wishes to secure the support of the Divine Powers in destroying the MS Loyalist Army." Alma replied. "The souls of our enemies should be suitable for Shesha's consumption."

"H-H-How do you know about Shesha?!" Jaern stammered.

"Oh that's easy, we heard it from that Madame X lady a while ago." Amber answered.

"Now as for why we want the MS Loyalist Army defeated; we abhor those morons. Our goal is to inject more waifus into Metal Slug Attack for the sole purpose of bleeding nerds' dry of their cash. So we steal them from other franchises, edit them so they look different yet similar, and force them to wear revealing outfits. It's an easy way to make money." Elysion stated, a twisted grin on her face.

"I'm down with the plan. Nothing wrong with adding hot bitches in video games." Texan grinned. "Got a list of members in your army?"

"Well excluding the three of us; there's Aswang, Agalia, Julia, HMT, Arsinoe, Halle, Miharu, Izabella, Aisha, Chunyan, Esther, Aileen, Molly, Reika, Ichima and Mira." Alma listed off. "And those are just our commanders. We've got thousands of obedient soldiers under our command."

"Excellent, your army sounds like it's in top shape." Connor praised the trio. "Of course it wouldn't take much effort to wipe out a bunch of disorganised scrubs."

"Yeah these MS Loyalists sound like a bunch of losers if you ask me." Fern snarked, crossing his arms.

"They are losers; always going on about their precious war machines. Fuck off! They only reason why they tolerate the Blaze Brigade bitches is because they brought their own war machines." Amber ranted.

"Well to be fair, wacky war machines were an important part of the franchise." Madelis commented.

"True, but that was in the past, and these games need more representation." Elysion retorted.

"I'm not 100% sure this is the representation they ask for, but it's the best they're gonna get for the moment." Professor Gobline conceded to the MS Waifu Army leaders.

"Excellent…you finally realise the power that waifus can possess." Alma grinned wickedly.

"Soon those losers who cry about Metal Slug straying from its roots would kill themselves out of despair, and I'll be laughing at their funerals!" Amber grinned wickedly as well.

"Uhhh…so I take it the alliance has been formed?" Jaern inquired.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, we accept the terms of the alliance. Now scoot along, we've got some work to do." Elysion informed them, as the traitors left the room to head back to the airport. They can rest easy now, since the Divine Powers has gained a powerful ally.

 **Shinjuku Shopping Mall: 1:30 pm**

The sun shone brightly on this warm spring day; as the mall was packed with tourists and eager shoppers, creating a hectic yet upbeat atmosphere. Astolfo, Roland and Micaiah were busy walking around the place, with Sothe following behind the trio.

"I'm a bit surprised Chevvie didn't come along with us." Roland admitted. "He loves going shopping with us."

"Yeah, but he promised to help out Blair regarding that Jack Frost fellow." Micaiah replied. "Besides, we need someone to defend the fort while we're out."

"That's Micaiah for you, coming up with the best strategies. Man, imagine if she teamed up with Ike, those fools in the Divine Powers wouldn't know what hit them!" Sothe exclaimed, fanboying about the epic crossover.

"I'll pass on the offer, since I wouldn't want to deprive you of some personal time with your idol." Micaiah teased, causing Sothe to start blushing like crazy.

"I-I-I-It's not like that!" Sothe cried out, causing the others to chuckle amongst themselves.

"That aside, we should take the opportunity to get in some extra training." Astolfo suggested. "We gotta be in top shape if we are to win the war."

"Agreed. We'll all meet back at the fountain in a couple hours." Micaiah informed the group, as they went their separate ways.

"Well I guess it's time for me to find a duel. I hope it's with a cute girl." Roland grinned to himself, a faint blush appearing on his face. He proceeded to walk for a bit when he let out a faint gasp and hid behind a pot plant. Standing outside a bookstore were Titania, Amaria and Julia, casually browsing the available selection.

"Seems like they don't stock the books I'm interested in." Titania commented, a little disappointed.

"Don't worry about it Tania, I've sure there's another bookstore nearby. Perhaps it will have what you're looking for." Amaria replied.

"I'll let you two go off on your own, I've got some boomies to buy!" Julia grinned in a childlike manner.

"Just don't blow up the mall; I don't want Ame chewing me out over it." Titania told Julia sternly, as she and Amaria walked off to the north, leaving Julia confused but still cheerful. Roland was lucky he wasn't spotted by the trio, which would've been awkward since he found the girls to be very attractive. He witnessed Julia walking to the south as his attention was soon directed to a mysterious cloaked figure, eyeing up the peppy cheerleader. The cloaked figure began to follow Julia, with Roland in hot pursuit of the figure. Around five minutes later, Julia soon realised she was being followed and started to become concerned, diving straight into an alleyway with the cloaked figure catching up behind her.

"Ok, can you stop following me now, Mr. Creepy?" Julia requested, annoyed by the stranger.

"Heheheh, you're kinda cute you know that?" The figure commented in a nasally, nerdy tone of voice.

"Thank you I guess…?" Julia replied uneasily.

"Now why don't we have a bit of fun here? I'll know you'll enjoy it." The creepy man whispered to her, with the cheerleader becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"St-Stay back! My friend would break your neck if she were here right now." Julia demanded, frightened out of her mind.

"Ha! But she isn't here now, is she?" The figure crooned. "Now let me have my way with you!"

"Not a chance in hell! I'll make you go boom so quickly, your head will be blasted off into the stratosphere!" Julia snapped at the thug, a newfound spark of courage shining in her body. However the thug didn't take the threat well.

"You fucking bitch! If you're not gonna give me what I want, then I guess I'll have to get it myself!" the thug growled, stepping towards her ominously. However he was soon clocked in the head by Roland, who rushed to Julia's aid.

"Not on my watch you sick fuck!" Roland snapped, standing between him and Julia. "Why don't you reveal yourself you coward?!"

"With pleasure…" the thug hissed, standing back up and yanked off his cloak, casting it aside. The thug was a scrawny teenage male with short red hair, green eyes and freckles on his face. He wore a blue jumper with a green long-sleeve shirt under it, a pair of brown trousers, and a pair of square-frame glasses over his face. "I am Harold, former contestant of the Total Drama T.V series, and agent of the Divine Powers."

"D-Divine Powers?" Julia inquired.

"They're these bunch of deities who hate Pokémon fangames and want them to be destroyed." Roland informed her.

"Oh, they must be the people who Titania talked about last night." Julia deduced.

"Ha, you know nothing of our methods. The Divine Powers seek salvation for humanity, and will do anything to achieve it. If that means destroying a bunch of shitty fangames, then so be it." Harold sneered.

"What do you have against the fangames anyway?" Roland inquired.

"That Reborn game makes nerds like me look bad, what with that Bennett character who attempted to rape Luna." Harold growled.

"Um, the real Bennett is nowhere near as bad as the Bennett in the game. In fact he's ok with the depiction simply because he knows it's not real." Julia replied.

"This isn't about him, it's about me! The bullying I got from the other contestants following their playthrough of the game mentally fucking scarred me. I joined the Divine Powers so I can get revenge on them, and claim what's rightfully mine!" Harold ranted, bringing out his duel disk. "And if I have to kill some white knight to get some sweet pussy, then so be it."

"If that's how you wanna play..." Roland retorted, bringing out his own duel disk. "Then I'm down for a match!"

"Let's duel!" They both declared while drawing their cards.

 **Roland: 4000**

 **Harold: 4000**

"I'll get the first move!" Harold declared. "I play the field spell Jurassic World, and summon Jurrac Protops in Attack mode! And this baby gets a wicked power boost from my field spell."

 **ATK (1700-2000)**

 **DEF (1200-1500)**

"I think I'll end things off with a facedown card." Harold sneered. "Your move chump."

"Gladly, I draw!" Roland cried out, as he began analysing his hand. Despite the deck being new to him, he already had a decent idea on how to make his plays. "I'll activate Dark Contract with the Gate to add a D/D monster from my deck to my hand. Then I'll send a D/D monster from my hand to my grave to special summon D/D Lamia in Defense Position!"

"Heheheh, my Protops has a special ability. It gains 100 ATK for every monster on my opponent's field." Harold chuckled.

 **ATK (2000-2100)**

"But that won't matter soon; now I'll summon D/D Lilith in Attack Mode and forge a new circuit to connect myself to the truth!" Roland declared, as a circuit appeared and the two monsters merged with it, lighting up the three bottom arrows of the circuit.

"L-L-L-Link summon?!" Harold gasped.

"Tch, ruined the surprised." Roland pouted, a smile on his face. "Now appear from the circuit, D/D/D Regal Chairman Napoleon!" He called out as a figure emerged from the circuit and landed on the field gracefully. The monster rode on a majestic white horse and wore a uniform similar to that of its name sake.

 **ATK: 2300**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Link-3**

 **Arrows: Bottom left, Bottom, Bottom right**

"W-What kind of monster is that?!" Harold demanded, sweat pouring down his face.

"I'll let you find out for yourself." Roland smirked. "Now I'll activate D/D Necro Slime's effect to banish D/D monsters from my graveyard to Fusion Summon D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

"A-Ahhh!" Harold shivered in fear, as the powerful tyrant glared at the twisted nerd. However his Protops gained an additional power boost.

 **ATK (2100-2200)**

"And here's a little tip from me; all D/D and D/D/D monsters that are linked to Napoleon can't be targeted by my opponent's card effects." Roland stated coolly. "Now Napoleon, turn that triceratops into a t-bone steak!"

The conqueror raised his sword in the air and charged at Protops, eviscerating the prehistoric critter.

"M-My Protops!" Harold complained.

 **Harold: 3900**

"And now it's time to go for the kill Genghis. Show him no mercy!" Roland added, with his powerful monster lunging towards Harold and slashed him.

"Fuuuuoooooohhhhhhhhhhahahahahahahahah!" Harold screamed in pain, before he started laughing as he activated his trap card.

 **Harold: 1900**

"Wait, time out!" Roland called out as a Malus token was summoned to Harold's field, with the latter recovering from the attack.

 **Harold: 3900**

"Ha! I love the Golden Apple of Malus; the doc always told me that I need to eat more fruit and veg every day." Harold crooned.

"Hmph, I set a card facedown and end my turn." Roland replied. "Oh and one more thing; during my End Phase, Napoleon's effect allows me to shuffle D/D, D/D/D or Dark Contract cards from either my graveyard, or my banished pile, equal to the amount of monsters linked to himself, into the deck."

Julia was watching the duel in awe; powerful monsters duking it out against each other, with traps being thrown in the mix. Some explosions would make the game even better, but she was satisfied for now.

"Come on mister, you can beat Mr. Creepy over there!" Julia cheered for Roland, whipping out her pom-poms and performing a little routine for him.

"Don't worry miss, I'll defeat this punk!" Roland pledged, with Harold growling in response.

"I'll see you burn; my turn!" Harold seethed, drawing his card. "I'll switch my Malus token to Defense Position. Then I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn with a card facedown."

" _Heheheh, if I can't beat him in sheer power, I'll let his Contract cards drain the lifepoints out of him. And then I can claim my prize…"_ he thought to himself, a twisted smile on his face.

"Alright then, I draw." Roland cried out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now it's time for you to pay your dues!" Harold yelled out.

"Don't count on it bub. Napoleon's final effect activates!" Roland retorted, surprising the nerd. "During my Standby Phase, I can shuffle face-up Dark Contract cards from my field to the deck, equal to the number of monsters linked to himself. Then I get to draw cards equal to the number of cards that were shuffled into the deck."

"This can't be happening! You were supposed to pay for the contract!" Harold screeched.

"Did you really expect a D/D player to not have a way to circumvent the contract fees?" Roland teased, shuffling his card into the deck and drawing a new card. "And look at what I got, another Dark Contract of the Gate! I'm gonna play it like I did to the other one."

"Wow-wee, talk about a slick move!" Julia called out. "Now make that meanie go boom!"

"With pleasure." Roland replied, adding a D/D monster to his hand. "I'll activate the effect of my D/D Swirl Slime to send D/D Vice Typhonand itself to the graveyard to Fusion Summon D/D/D Flame Emperor Executive Genghis in Attack Mode! But that's not all; due to Flame King Genghis' effect, I can special summon a D/D monster from my graveyard, and I'll chose D/D Vice Typhon!"

"You mean you're not finished yet?!" Harold exclaimed.

"Far from it! Now I'll normal summon D/D Berfomet and activate its effect to change Vice Typhon's level to level 4. Then I'll proceed to from the Overlay Network, merging Vice Typhon and Berfomet to create D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" Roland called out, as another powerful tyrant appeared on his field. "Oh and Flame Emperor Executive Genghis' effect activates, enabling me to summon a D/D monster from my graveyard, and I'll chose Swirl Slime in Defense Position."

"Give me an R, O, L, A, N, D! What does that spell, Roland!" Julia cheered, mimicking the letters while she danced.

"Time to end this! Napoleon, crush that Malus token!" Roland ordered, with the conqueror charging towards the token and slicing it into pieces. "Now Flame Emperor Executive Genghis, destroy his facedown monster!" The powerful warlord destroyed the monster with ease, only for Roland to be taken aback when he caught Harold smirking.

"Jurrac Ptera's effect activates. The attacking monster gets returned to the hand after damage calculation." The nerd sneered, as Emperor Executive Genghis was sent back to the Extra Deck. "Additionally, I activate Jurrac Herra's effect to special summon it from my hand."

The powerful dinosaur stomped all over the prehistoric landscape, and let out an almighty roar as it gained great power from the field.

 **ATK (2300-2600)**

 **DEF (1500-1800)**

Roland growled to himself; had he attacked with a different monster he could've won the game. However there was still those facedown cards Harold possessed; were they an insurance policy in case he attacked his Ptera with a different monster?

"I'll end my turn." Roland said.

"Heheheh, I draw!" Harold called out, and grinned evilly at the card he drew. He was thankful that he managed to survive the last turn, since he can now put his plan into motion. "I play the spell card, Painful Choice! Now I get to pick five cards from my deck and you have to pick one to add to my hand."

"But that card's on the Forbidden List!" Roland protested.

"In official tournaments yes, but this isn't a tournament now, is it? Besides, the Divine Powers will do anything to achieve their goal." Harold teased. "Now make your choice!"

Roland was stuck in a tricky situation; all of Harold's monsters appeared to be high-powered dinosaurs that could easily beat over his monsters. All of them that is, except for…

"I'll pick the one in the middle." Roland called out, with Harold adding the chosen card to his hand and discarding the rest of them.

"Now I'll summon Jurrac Aeolo, the card you so generously chosen for me…" Harold smirked, summoning the puny-dinosaur onto the field.

 **ATK (200-500)**

 **DEF (200-500)**

Roland looked at the dinosaur and all his worries faded away into the wind, however it soon dawned on him just how foolish he was to have chosen that monster, having taken a closer look at it.

"You're not the only one that can Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck, and I'll prove it to you by tributing Jurrac Aeolo and Jurrac Herra to Synchro Summon Jurrac Giganoto!" Harold declared, with the two monsters merging together to form a monster of tremendous power.

 **ATK (2100-2400)**

 **DEF (1800-2100)**

"Oh shit…" Roland squeaked nervously.

"And it gets even better." Harold smirked triumphantly. "Giganoto gains 200 ATK for every Jurrac monster in the graveyard, and I count eight of them."

 **ATK (2400-4000)**

"But wait, there's more! I activate my facedown card, Survival of the Fittest! Now Giganoto gains an extra 1000 ATK, making it surpass your monsters even further!"

 **ATK (4000-5000)**

"Grrraaaaaahhhhh! Now Giganoto, crush that Regal Chairman Napoleon!" Harold roared, with his mighty beast effortlessly crushing the conqueror with its large feet.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Roland cried out in pain, as he was flung backwards and crashed into the ground.

 **Roland: 1300**

"Oh and one more thing; if a monster with Survival of the Fittest equipped to it destroys a monster by battle, it can declare a second attack." Harold smirked.

"Oh no, Roland!" Julia called out to him, as he struggled to get up on his feet.

"Surrender your soul to Shesha, so that I may attain salvation!" Harold stated, with Giganoto getting ready for battle once more. "Now Giganoto, crush Wave King Caesar and end that miserable whelp once and for all!"

"N-Not so fast! I activate Call of the Earthbound, to direct your attack to Swirl Slime." Roland retorted weakly, with Giganoto's attack being directed to Swirl Slime, with the latter getting crushed into oblivion.

"Heh, you may have survived this round, but it's a futile effort. Not a single card you have can surpass my Giganoto!" Harold bragged. "I end my turn."

"I…draw…" Roland panted, drawing his next card and looking at it. Unfortunately it wouldn't be able to get him out of the situation.

"Don't forget your Contract fees." Harold smirked.

"I know…" Roland hissed, as he took damage from his cards effect. "But now I can search for another D/D monster to add to my hand."

 **Roland: 300**

"Heheheh, why don't you'll admit defeat? You seem to be pretty capable; maybe I can convince Lord Krishna to spare you. I might even let you have some fun with the girl once I'm done with her." Harold offered.

"I'd rather die than allow you to violate an innocent woman; in fact the card I added to my hand will be the one to dish out your punishment." Roland smirked, his voice filled with a cool anger.

"What do you mean?!" Harold screeched.

"By tributing a D/D/D monster, I can special summon D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace!" Roland answered, as his Flame King Genghis disappeared and an entirely new monster appeared.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that the best you got, a monster with 0 attack points?" Harold jeered.

"Oh you'll be surprised at what it can do. Now Laplace, attack his Giganoto!" Roland declared, as the monster floated up into the air and began charging up a powerful beam of energy. "By the way, when Laplace battles with an opponent's monster, it gains attack equal to double that of the monster it's battling."

 **ATK (?-10,000)**

"B-But that means—"Harold began, before he clammed up and started shivering in fear.

"Yep, it's game over for you!" Roland replied, as Laplace fired its energy at Giganoto, vaporising the dinosaur as it shrieked in pain.

"WHOOOOOAAAAA…. AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Harold howled in terror as he was flung into an alleyway wall.

 **Harold: 0**

 **Winner: Roland**

"Looks like your ambitions went extinct!" Roland quipped, as Harold managed to get up off the floor.

"Why you—" Harold began, before a look of pure terror overcame him, as his duel disk began glowing harshly. "No…NO! I didn't mean to lose; please give me another chance!"

The blonde man was confused at Harold's sudden change in mood, before he was startled upon seeing a holographic arm emerge from the disk and snatch Harold's soul, causing the man to scream in pain before collapsing to the ground, his body disappearing into several small balls of light.

"Uh, that explosion was kinda disappointing." Julia commented out of the blue, before clasping Roland's hands tightly. "Thanks for saving my hide mister!"

"N-No problem my lady…" Roland stammered, a blush appearing on his face. "Anyway, where are your friends?"

"Oh Amy and Tania have gone off on their own for a while." Julia replied. "That reminds me, you wanna go buy some boomies and make a big explosion with me?"

"Sure. Though I've never bought firecrackers in my life before." Roland admitted, as Julia wrapped her arm around the young man.

"Just follow my advice and you'll score yourself the best firecrackers in this country!" the cheerleader pledged. "Now my Apprentice of Kabooms, let's go on a magical mystery tour!"

"Now hold on a sec—"Roland began, before Julia gulped down a cup of coffee and sped off towards the firecracker store, causing the blonde man to scream in fear as he was flying through the air like a balloon. A few minutes later, the duo arrived there with Roland shivering to himself.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that." Julia apologised, a goofy grin on her face.

"Its fine…just warn me the next time you do that." Roland panted, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Anyway, welcome to the best store in this region. Here you can buy all the boomies you could ever want and more!" Julia proudly proclaimed, with the duo boldly entering the store. The clerk looked up from the counter and immediately recognised the green-haired woman.

"Ah, Julia. How can I help you today?" the clerk smiled at her.

"Give me twenty of your biggest firecrackers!" Julia grinned, pulling a fat stack of cash out of her pocket and placing it on the counter.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes and you'll have your fireworks." The clerk replied, heading towards the back storage and entering it.

"I figured you'd still be here." A familiar voice called out, as the duo turned around and saw Titania and Amaria enter the store.

"Ooh, Tania! Amy! So good to see you here!" Julia cheered.

"So what did you—"Titania began, before she recognised Roland and locked eyes with him. "Well if it isn't Hornio Ornio…"

"Uhh, his name's Roland, Tania." Julia replied. "But I think he should get a new name. How about Roly?"

"I can live with that." Roland replied.

"So is this young man someone you met last night?" Amaria asked Titania.

"Yeah, he's one of Astolfo's friends." She answered. "He can't keep it in his pants whenever Melia's around."

"He's not all bad, he did help fight off some thug who tried to attack me." Julia vouched for the man.

"W-What happened Julia?!" Amaria asked, a concerned look appearing on her flawless face.

"Some creepy guy tried to have his way with me, but Roly trounced him in a duel and made him disappear!' Julia recalled the event.

"The thug proclaimed that he was an agent of the Divine Powers, stating that I had to give my soul to Shesha. However when I defeated him, his soul was snatched by what looked like Shesha's arm." Roland added.

"Seriously?!" Titania exclaimed, with the duo nodding in response. "I guess they weren't kidding around."

"Divine Powers?" Amaria inquired.

"You remember when I mentioned that the rally was interrupted by a bunch of assholes? That's what they refer to themselves as." Titania answered. "And Shesha is that giant snake demon that ate Hardy."

"Oh my, they don't sound like a pleasant bunch." Amaria replied, shivering slighty. It was then that the clerk had returned from the back storage and placed a box of firecrackers on the counter.

"Here you go. Twenty of our best firecrackers." The clerk smiled at Julia.

"Yay! Thank you mister!" she cheered, handing the money to the clerk as she picked up the box. "Now be a good boy Roly and carry them for me."

"A-Alright then…" Roland replied, not too thrilled about the idea. Julia dumped the box into his hands, with the young man taken aback by the weight of the box. The group of four then left the store and began making their way back to the Fangame Headquarters, however they happened to cross paths with Roland's friends.

"Now that's rather thoughtful of you to help carry their stuff Roland." Micaiah praised the young man.

"Eh, I could've handled it myself, but it keeps his hands busy." Titania replied.

"Why is it that you can carry boxes, but you won't carry me?" Astolfo pouted playfully.

"Uhhh…" Roland didn't know how to answer that question.

"Oh, I can answer it!" Julia blurted. "It's because he's a good boy who saved me from some meanie who worked for those Divine Powers fellows."

"The Divine Powers?!" Astolfo exclaimed. "What happened after the duel?!"

"My opponent got his soul snatched by Shesha; like what happened to that chick Blair duelled a couple days ago." Roland answered.

"Seems like Krishna's really utilising Duel Monsters to suit his own agenda." Sothe commented, clenching his fist tightly. "I won't forgive him!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough chit-chat; I wanna see some explosions!" Julia cried out, snatching the box from Roland and taking a firecracker out of it. She planted it in the ground and lit the fuse, and began shivering with excitement as the fuse burnt out, before the projectile shot into the air and exploded, showering the sky with bright stars.

"Ka-boom!" Julia cheered as the firework exploded. "That was amazing; I wanna do it again!"

"Shouldn't you—" Titania began, as Julia light up another firework and watched it fly up into the air and explode. "—save them until later tonight…?"

"But that means I'd have to wait, and waiting is boring…" Julia playfully pouted, taking another firework from the box and lighting it up. She ended up repeating the process again and again until she ran out of fireworks.

"Awwwwwww, it's all over…" Julia sighed sadly. "And the store's closed by now."

"I wouldn't get upset over it; besides you do know what tomorrow is?" Amaria commented, with the green-haired girl perking up upon hearing it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was Ame's birthday tomorrow!" Julia replied.

"Hey, that's pretty neat!" Astolfo replied. "Give my regards to her on her special day."

"Neat isn't the word I'd use, but whatever." Titania commented, handing Astolfo and his friends some invites. "She wanted you lot to come along as well."

"Why thank you Titania." Micaiah thanked the redhead.

"Hey don't thank me; thank Ame when you see her tomorrow." Titania brushed it off.

"Well I think we all had a pretty interesting day today. Why don't we rest up for tomorrow?" Micaiah suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea. Which reminds me." Julia began, before turning to face Roland. "Wanna stay over for the night Roly?"

"Uhhh, sure. Just as long as it's alright with the others." Roland replied.

"Eh, no complaints from me." Sothe commented.

"Sure. Just as long as you clean up after him." Titania commented as well.

"Hooray! We're gonna have so much fun tonight!" Julia cheered, as she yanked the young man's arm and began dragging him back to the Fangame Headquarters, much to the latter's chagrin.

"We should be heading back as well. See you tomorrow." Amaria farewelled Astolfo and his friends, as she and Titania began walking in the same direction as Julia.

"Either Roland's in for a world of pain, or he's gonna get lucky." Astolfo shrugged his shoulders. "He's growing up so fast; I still remember when I trounced him in our first ever duel."

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: Reborn Wing**

 **11:15pm**

Julia and Roland spent the night talking with each other and playing a few games with the other people there. However it was getting pretty late, so the duo decided to turn in for the night and entered Julia's bedroom. But the young lady had an interesting idea in her mind.

"Hey Roly, wanna make some more ka-booms?" Julia inquired.

"More, ka-booms? You mean like fireworks?" Roland inquired, unsure of where she was going with this.

"No silly, a different kind of ka-boom. Specifically the one a couple makes at night." Julia replied sweetly, a small smile on her face.

"Y-You mean you want to fuck me?!" Roland exclaimed, taken aback by what he just heard.

"Shhhh, not so loud!" Julia hushed him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to not use those words? Well Tania does but it's best not to lecture her about it."

"Speaking of which, wouldn't she break my neck if I made a move on you?" Roland inquired.

"Naaaahhhh, what she doesn't know about can't hurt her." Julia brushed his concerns, as she began to slowly undress herself, with the bewildered young man unsure on what exactly to do. Eventually, Julia was left in nothing but her yellow lace bra, and matching yellow panties, a faint blush on her face as she smiled at Roland.

"Well if you really want to do this, then who am I to protest?" Roland conceded, the young man hastily undressing himself until he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Hooray! We get to make late-night boomies!" Julia cheered, leaping onto Roland which caused him to fall backwards onto her bed.

 **Lemon starts here. If you don't like it, you can skip it.**

The two of them began kissing each other passionately, hugging each other tightly. The slow, blissful kissing soon evolved into a full-scale French kiss with their tongues clashing against each other as if they were sword-fighting with each other. While they were kissing each other, they were running their hands over each other's smooth curves, with Julia pinching Roland occasionally.

"H-hey, be gentle will you." Roland giggled, with Julia giggling as well.

"But you seem to be enjoying it." Julia replied.

"Oh yeah? Well then you'll enjoy this!" Roland stated, removing her bra and exposing her small to average sized breasts to the cool air, before sensually cupping them.

"Starting up the preparations I see?" Julia commented, moaning lightly from the pleasurable sensation. Roland picked up on his sensual fondling, tweaking her soft but firm nipples occasionally, causing the green-haired lady to moan in bliss. Then in a move most daring, the blonde man began to gently lick Julia's nipples, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh wow, this feels amazing!" Julia grinned. "A few fireworks would spice it up even more though."

"True, but I've got something that's even better than fireworks!" Roland replied, as he lowered Julia's panties and proceeded to gently insert two fingers into her moist clam and began thrusting them in and out of her, causing Julia to sigh in bliss.

"Yay, now I'll get to go kaboom, big time!" Julia cheered, as Roland continued his vigorous fingering. The young man then decided to spice things up by using his thumb to rub her aroused clitoris while his fingers were wedged in her delectable apple pie. This caused Julia to sigh in relief as her sweet spot was being pleasured twice as hard as it was before. A minute later, Roland's fingers brushed up against Julia's G-spot causing her to gasp audibly as she coated his fingers in her creamy love.

"Now let's see what kinda boomie you're packing." Julia began, lowering Roland's boxers and eyeing up his member. Roland's cock was as hard as a rock, yet as soft as jelly and was around nine inches long and one and a half inches thick, making him bigger down there than Batman. The peppy cheerleader proceeded to stroke the erect member, causing Roland to sigh in bliss.

"Wow, this is so much fun!" he cheered, enjoying the sensation of a slow, sensual handjob. Julia continued to stroke the penis, making sure to fondle Roland's impressive ballsack as well as a bit of precum began to leak from Roland's cockhead. This continued for a few minutes until Roland began moaning loudly as he began ejaculating, his sperm erupting from his penis like it was a geyser coating both participants in the sticky stuff.

"Now that was an impressive explosion." Julia commented, as they began wiping the sperm off themselves, with Roland placing a condom over his meat. "I see you're ready for the grand finale."

"Yep. Let's end this off with a bang!" Julia grinned, hopping on top of Roland and inserting his meat into her pie. Julia winced for a bit as she adjusted herself for a while, but eventually got used to it as she soon started to bounce up and down on Roland. It started out slow and gently, with Julia pressing her hands on Roland's toned chest.

"W-Woah!" Roland gasped, his body shivering with pleasure. "This is amazing!"

"I figured you'd enjoy it." Julia replied, a smile on her face. I began to thrust my sausage in and out of her jizz-bunker, timing it correctly so that the both of us got the maximum amount of pleasure from the experience. "Hey Roly, mind picking up the pace a bit? It is the grand finale after all."

"Sure thing!" I replied, as I began to pick up speed and started thrusting into her quickly, causing Julia to yelp in surprise before she started moaning loudly in pleasure. Eventually, Julia felt a tingling sensation throughout her body, as she began to shiver like crazy.

"Here it comes; I'm gonna go…" Julia began, as her mind was clouded over with pleasure. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!" She cried out as she came hard all over my crotch, her juices splashing everywhere. The exhausted Julia hopped off of me and began stroking my member to help finish me off.

"I'm gonna go boom as well!" Roland gasped, as he soon ejaculated into his condom, as it began to balloon like crazy. Eventually it was at its limits and burst open, as Roland continued to blast his hot cock broth all over the place. After a few seconds, he'd finished ejaculating, and began panting for breath as Julia lied beside him. "That was amazing...did you enjoy it as well?"

"Yeah, that was quite a way to go out?" Julia replied, before rolling over to the side and tucking herself under the blankets. "Now it's time for me to get some z's. Night Roly!"

"Night Julia." Roland replied, as the duo soon drifted off into the world of dreams.

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Leader's quarters**

Krishna was busy analysing a list of characters from all the Pokémon fangames out there. Crosses were over several faces on the list, indicating that they had been eliminated. Additionally there were circles over the faces of the traitors, indicating their allegiance to the Divine Powers. Soon enough, Odin and Maitreya teleported into the room to view the list was well.

" _You're back. Do you have some news for me?"_ Krishna inquired, keeping his focus on the monitor before him.

" **So far we managed to convince Nintendo to order a Cease and Desist on Pokémon Prism, igniting outrage in the community. However they have yet to update us on the situation regarding Pokémon Uranium."** Odin reported.

"Additionally, our plan to utilize the Duel Monsters card game to harvest souls for Shesha is working out splendidly. Of course we did lose a few duelists, but their sacrifices will not be in vein." Maitreya added.

" _Excellent. It seems those fools were all bark and no bite."_ Krishna replied happily. _"Soon they shall realise that our goal is noble and just."_

" _ **I'm surprised you lot are still waging war against these video games."**_ A familiar voice mocked them, as Dagda appeared in the room.

" _So your back. How did your analysis go?"_ Krishna inquired.

" _ **As I expected, these games are a waste of time. Imagine what humanity could've achieved had they not wasted their time with these video games."**_ Dagda commented.

" **Now you know why we must destroy them."** Odin replied. **"So why not join us then? You can reclaim your former position once the Creator God has been dealt with."**

" _ **While I want the Creator God disposed of as well, I'd rather die than work with the lot of you!"**_ Dagda retorted. _**"Besides, I already have a plan set in motion; one that would surpass whatever you're doing."**_

"Ha! You talk about this grand scheme of yours, yet you still don't have a Godslayer." Maitreya mocked back, causing Dagda to sigh to himself.

" _ **I don't have the time for this…"**_ Dagda muttered, as he soon teleported out of the room.

"Now that the nuisance has left, how goes the search for our own Godslayer?" Maitreya inquired.

" _I've been studying this list to find our Godslayer, but I haven't had any luck so far."_ Krishna replied, scrolling down the list before stumbling upon a familiar face. Krishna took a closer look and began smirking to himself. _"Gentlemen, it seems we've found our Godslayer."_

 **Who could've attracted Krishna's attention? Find out in the next chapter of Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy**

 **Made up Cards:**

 **D/D/D Regal Chairman Napoleon**

 **ATK: 2300**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Link-3**

 **Arrows: Bottom left, Bottom, Bottom right**

 **Summoning condition: 2 D/D or 2 D/D/D monsters**

 **Effect: D/D and D/D/D monsters linked to this card can't be targeted by your opponent's card effects. At the End Phase of your turn, you can shuffle cards from your Graveyard or your banished pile, equal to the amount of monsters linked to this card. During the Standby Phase (Quick Effect): You can shuffle face up Dark Contract cards on your side of the field, up to the amount of monsters linked to this card into the deck, then draw one card for each card shuffled into the deck by this effect.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame**

 **Cain**

 **Aya**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria**

 **Julia**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Shiv**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Damien**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously, Roland defeated Harold in a duel and successfully bonded with Julia. Meanwhile, Krishna had finally found the Godslayer he was looking for.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 6: Party Crashers_

 **The next day:**

The sun shone brightly in the sky, with the birds chirping in the sky. Roland was still sleeping peacefully, when he was woken up by someone yanking the curtains open. The young man, squinting his eyes in response to the sudden increase in brightness, noticed Julia in her cheerleader uniform, a cup of coffee resting in her hands.

"Gah…morning Julia. Is that for me?" Roland acquired.

"Nope. It's all mine!" Julia retorted, slurping up the coffee with ease. "Morning Roly!"

"So err…is there anything you wanted to talk about what we did last night?" Roland inquired, sitting up in bed.

"Nah, it was a fun night. I got to teach you how to make late-night boomies, and you gave me the best one I've had in a while." Julia replied.

"Had in a while, you mean last night wasn't your first time?" Roland asked.

"Well, it was the first time I did it with someone else. Usually I'd make boomies on my own." Julia answered. "Besides, you might get asked to make late-night boomies with the others."

"H-Huh?!" Roland exclaimed, surprised by what he just heard.

"Yeah, I had several of my friends tell me that they heard us last night. They've shown interest in hanging out with you." Julia answered, wrapping her arm around Roland's shoulder, a grin on her face. "Now my student, I grant you permission to teach the others how to make late-night boomies with you!"

"Y-yes master!" Roland blurted, with Julia moving her arm away from him and petted his head.

"That's a good boy. Now let's get some noms!" Julia grinned, as she yanked Roland and began dragging him to the cafeteria. When they got there, Julia kicked the doors opened, with everyone directing their attention to the duo.

"You ok there?" Titania answered, taking a sip of hot chocolate while wearing a red and grey bathrobe. Amaria was beside her, wearing a blue and sea-green bathrobe, while eating a bowl of cereal.

"Yep, and I brought the man of the hour with me. Give it up for Roly!" Julia cheered, presenting the young man to the other occupants.

"That's nice but couldn't you have waited until he got dressed?" Amaria replied, pointing out that Roland was still in his boxers.

"Oh yeah…" Julia said, before snatching a nearby tablecloth and throwing it over Roland. "Is this a bit better?"

"It'll do for now…" Titania muttered, as Roland and Julia took a seat.

"So is there anything in particular you need me to do?" Roland asked.

"Well we need someone to help shift the tables and chairs to the garden in the center of the facility, since that's where the party's being held." Titania informed him. "Don't slack off and the job will be over with quickly. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Roland replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't pull the flowery language card on me, it doesn't work." Titania commented.

"But it worked when I used it on you." Amaria replied.

"Eh, you got me there." Titania admitted, resting her hand on Amaria's shoulder. "Anyway, once you're done with the furniture, I'll need you to set the tables up as well. Shouldn't be that difficult for you."

"I can do that for you; just give me some time and it'll be done!" Roland promised.

"Alright then, you can start right now." Amaria smiled, handing him a rather extensive list.

"R-Right now…?" Roland replied, taken aback by the size of the list.

"You said you'll get it done, so I'm giving you a list of things to do. Try not to wear yourself out too quickly." Amaria answered, with the blonde man sighing to himself as he began making his way to Julia's room so he can get dressed up for the day.

 **Several hours later**

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: Lobby room**

Astolfo and his group had arrived at the designated time and were waiting patiently in the lobby. The pinkette was wearing a fancy rose-pink and white suit that had a silver rose lapel attached to the collar.

"Well here we are, I hope I look presentable enough." Astolfo commented, adjusting his collar.

"You look fine Astolfo, there's no need to worry about it." Chevalier replied. He was dressed up in a light-blue and white suit that had coattails at the bottom of the jacket. His lapel was a white hibiscus lily pinned to the jacket.

"Besides, you hee-ave me to liven up the party, ho!" Jack Frost chimed in, sitting on Chevalier's shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll warm up to you, Frosty." Blair quipped back. She was wearing a red, short-sleeved dress and had a yellow jacket over it.

"H-Hey!" Jack Frost protested, causing the others to giggle politely.

"That aside, it's nice to be able to attend a party. I haven't been to one in a long time." Micaiah admitted. She was wearing a stunningly beautiful purple ball gown, and had a small bag to keep her trusty tome safe just in case things go haywire.

"But I offered an invite to you, and you knocked it back." Sothe protested. His outfit of choice was a rather dashing black suit.

"I was incredibly busy that day helping Pelleas with a few things. Besides, all the party would've been is you gushing about Ike for a few hours." Micaiah retorted, crossing her arms while giving Sothe a smug smile.

"It was his birthday Micaiah! Of course I'd praise him; it's his special day!" Sothe blurted, an embarrassed expression on his face. The groups chatter was soon halted by the arrival of Julia and Roland, both of which are dressed up in their usual attire.

"Hey-hey-hey! How's it going you guys?" Julia inquired.

"Uh, we're fine Julia." Astolfo replied.

"Cool! Hey, what's with the fancy get up?" Julia asked. "It's not like we're having a fancy event or anything."

"Oh…well at the very least we didn't come in our pyjamas, as much as I wanted to." Astolfo replied sheepishly.

"Your pyjamas consist of nothing more than a nightgown that barely covers your backside! No way are you going to a party dressed like that." Blair argued.

"Yeah, nobody wants to s-hee your backside, ho!" Jack Frost added, as Julia looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Who's this little cutie?" she inquired.

"I'm Jack Frost, the most dashing snowman in this hee-misphere!" he proudly introduced himself.

"I can't wait to show you to my friends!" Julia cheered, picking up Jack Frost and started running to the garden where the party was being held.

"S-should we follow them?" Roland inquired.

"Hell yeah! I wanna get this party started!" Astolfo cheered, as the group of six made their way to the garden.

 **0000**

The group had arrived at the garden and were taken aback by how lively it was. There were ribbons and streamers hanging from the buildings and window sills, while there were bunches of balloons placed in strategical areas to liven up the place. There were various programmers from the various games chatting amongst one another, with a certain green-haired cheerleader in the center of a decently sized group.

"You've got to see this little fellow Astolfo brought with him!" Julia exclaimed, showing off Jack Frost to the group as if he were a plush doll.

"Hee-ho-ho?" Jack Frost inquired, as the group started fawning over him.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Scarlett chimed, clasping her hands together. Scarlett was a very cute young lady, with short pink hair and pink eyes, both of them being a few shades darker than Rosetta's. Her outfit consisted of a red long-sleeved jacket, a short white dress, and black stockings that were topped off with a pair of pink sneakers. Scarlett also had a headband in her hair that was decorated with a bright red bow. "I wish I could keep him."

"I don't think he'd appreciate it that much." Luna commented, as Jack Frost started to poke her cheek, causing the former to giggle softly. Luna was around the same age as Scarlett, and was also very pretty, with her average length blonde hair, green eyes and her smooth, supple skin. She wore a black and white maid dress, which had matching black and white striped stockings, and black shoes. On top of her head was a black headband with heart shaped patterns on it. Additionally, she wore a gold brooch that was pinned to her uniform and it had an emerald set in it.

"H-hey, wait up!" Blair called out to Julia, running up to her with the rest of her group closely behind her. "Next time, wait for us to catch up."

"Oops, sorry about that." Julia replied, handing the demon back to her.

"Hey, I was hee-njoying the attention, ho!" Jack Frost complained.

"Don't worry, you'll find a way to attract more attention." Chevalier replied, as a young girl walked up to Blair to take a closer look at the small demon. The girl had shining pink eyes and long black hair that was done up into two pigtails. She wore a simple dark-purple dress that was topped off with knee-high socks and black sandshoes. She also had a gold pendant around her neck with an amethyst set in it, and was cuddling a Jirachi doll.

"I see several strings surrounding you Jack; interesting, given how quickly they formed." The girl commented, eyeing up the snowman.

"Strings, you mean like a puppet?" Sothe inquired, which attracted the girl's attention.

"Oh where are my manners, my name's Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" she smiled, introducing herself.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you as well." Micaiah replied, as she and her friends introduced themselves. "Now what were you saying before about strings?"

"Basically each string represents a close friendship a person has with someone; I'm able to see these strings and other things invisible to the naked eye." Anna explained, as Julia began to eagerly drag a young to middle-age woman and a boy who they assumed was her son.

The woman was breathtakingly beautiful on an entirely different scale altogether; with her sparkling blue eyes, her medium length hair that was baby blue on the left side, and baby pink on the right side, and her tall slender frame that was topped off with tall, luscious legs, she was a marvel to behold. Her outfit consisted of a hot-pink string-top shirt that was covered by a blue sleeveless vest, a pair of skinny jeans that helped show off her amazing legs, and a pair of ice-blue high-heels. Astolfo and Sothe were unable to keep her eye off her, while Roland was shaking violently while drooling like a pervert. Even Chevalier, Blair and Micaiah were fascinated by her beauty.

Her son was fairly average, if a bit shy. He was around the same age and height as Luna and had blue eyes like his mother and spiky black hair with red tips. His outfit consisted of a yellow t-shirt, with corduroy shorts and matching color sandshoes. He also wore a pair of reading glasses over his eyes, and was carrying an encyclopaedia dedicated to insects.

"So this is what you wanted to show me, Julia?" the woman inquired, her voice as soothing as a cool breeze.

"Yep, I figured you'd be interested in him since you're Reborn's Ice-type Gym Leader, Serra." Julia replied, as Serra's son took a closer look at Jack Frost.

"Fascinating. This reminds me of how certain species of butterfly have adapted to living in cold conditions. However for the most part, butterflies manage to live through winter by hibernating inside their chrysalis, in a process known as overwinter. Specific species that go through this process include—" he started rambled, before Serra gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that he's interested in what you've learnt about butterflies, Bennett, but we can't take up all his time." Serra pointed out.

"Fair point mother, but what do you want to do about his owners?" Bennett inquired, pointing at the group.

"Oh my, they seem enamoured with me." Serra muttered, as she cleared her throat to snap them out of their stupor. "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Ah, ah, sorry about staring at you miss! It's just that you're beautiful!" Roland blurted, his face red with embarrassment.

"Me, beautiful?" Serra inquired, before sighing sadly. "Surely you jest, after all I am but a broken mirror, withering away as time goes on."

"Don't say that about yourself, you're amazing! And if anyone says otherwise, they must be utter fools." Roland continued, proudly puffing his chest out.

"Thanks. At the very least you're a better man than the last guy I dated." Serra replied, her frown turning into a small smile. "Anyway, I have to get a couple more things ready. Perhaps we should talk a bit more later." She flashing him a wink before heading off in the opposite direction, with Bennett following closely behind her. A few minutes later, the group heard the chattering of a pair of young girls, as they soon ran up to Anna, with the latter turning to great them eagerly.

"Heather, Shelly! So good to meet you two!" Anna smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world! Even my dad's coming and you know what he's like." Heather commented. Heather was around Anna's age and height and had short magenta hair, and matching color eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white button up shirt that was a couple sizes too big for her, and a pair of blue shorts. Additionally she had a gold ring on her finger that had a ruby set in it.

"Y-yeah, t-this is gonna be f-fun." Shelly replied somewhat nervously. Like Heather, she was around the same age and height as Anna and had long purple hair that was done up in a single plait and blue eyes. Her outfit was a simple light-green dress that had short puffy sleeves, lilac socks and matching shoes.

"Aw come on Shelly, be a bit more excited about it. After all it is Ame's 25th birthday." Heather reminded her friend.

"Y-yeah, I did remember her gift. I hope she likes it." Shelly hoped.

"I'm sure she will. Besides, she's never been a big present fan." Heather commented.

"Ah good, I was worried for a moment." Astolfo interjected, attracting the girls' attention.

"Oh, you must be that pink-haired fellow Ame mentioned a while ago. I'm Heather; I'm sure we'd get along ok so long as you don't tell me what to do." She introduced herself.

"I-I'm Shelly, the Bug-type Gym leader of Reborn and Heather's f-friend." She replied shyly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Astolfo replied quickly, startling Shelly. "Ah, sorry about that…"

"It's fine." She spoke softly, before being interrupted by the sound of someone tapping a spoon against a wine glass.

"May I have your attention? It is time for us to present to you, the woman of the hour!" Shiv proudly declared, as Ame entered the garden through the door to the Reborn Wing. She was wearing an elegant purple dress that has a modest side-slit on the right. Behind here were two teenage girls around the same age.

The first girl was very beautiful. She had smooth, creamy white skin which perfectly suited her silky, shoulder length, blonde hair. She also had bright blue eyes that seemed full of life and energy. As for her outfit, she wore a black jacket with a matching coloured shirt underneath as well as a black skirt that showed off her lovely legs. She also wore black, thigh high leggings and white sneakers. This was Alice, Ame's daughter and the champion of the Reborn region.

The girl beside her was also quite pretty, with her hot-pink hair done up into two pigtails on either side of her head, as well as bright red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a scarlet jacket and skirt, with a black long-sleeved undershirt and black pants, topped off by a pair of scarlet boots. Additionally, she had a gold earring that dangled from her left ear and had a diamond set in it. This was Charlotte, the Fire-type Gym leader of Reborn and Alice's girlfriend. The birthday girl got up on stage and took the microphone, with everyone turning to face her.

"May I have your attention please?" She requested, before clearing her throat. "I would like to thank you all for taking the time out of your day to attend my birthday party; however that is not the only reason I'm hosting this gala. As you know, the Divine Powers have declared war against us and everything we stand for, even going so far as to recruit those who we once considered friends. Krishna and his lackeys have been brainwashing the masses with his speeches about salvation and how our games are preventing them from attaining it, but his words are lies that he planted in order to lead the populace astray. Which is why we will counter them by informing everyone why our games aren't as dangerous as he makes them out to be, and how they actually help the community." She spoke boldly, with everyone present giving her a round of applause. "Now that I've said my piece, we can continue the festivities!"

Upon hearing that, everyone got back to what they were doing before the speech started. Alice and Charlotte decided to greet Astolfo and his friends, with Sothe going around and collecting autographs from the partygoers.

"Greetings, my mother told me about you. I'm Alice and this awesome lady beside me is Charlotte!" She introduced themselves.

"Fitting, considering how awesome runs in the family." Charlotte added proudly. "Between my status as the Fire type Gym leader, Laura's status as an Elite 4 member, and Saphira's status as the Dragon type Gym leader, we'll be able to show those fools just who they're messing with!"

"I take it that they're your older siblings?" Astolfo inquired.

"Uh-huh. Laura's the middle child, but she doesn't care about it that much. And Saphira's the eldest in the family." Charlotte answered. "But that doesn't mean I can't kick ass."

"Yes, even when mother asked you to change your team following numerous requests from league challengers." Alice added.

"Hmmm? I thought that gym leaders could use whatever Pokémon they liked, so long as it has the typing the leader represents." Micaiah commented.

"The Reborn league works differently from the other leagues; for one thing the leaders get field effects that suits their team well, but can back fire on them if their opponent finds a way to deal with it. Additionally, every leader has six Pokémon on their team, even the first few leaders." Alice explained.

"How interesting. Perhaps I should visit one day, not to battle, but to study the culture there." Micaiah said, an intrigued expression on her face.

"You really should." Ame called out, walking towards the group. "Following the incident a decade ago, we've taken strides to restore the once great nation. It wouldn't have been possible had it not been for the hard work Adrienne put in."

"Adrienn?" Chevalier inquired.

"The Fairy type Gym leader of Reborn. Xyr's got a real knack for organising big projects like this. In fact xe was the one who organised this party." Ame informed him. "Roland got to know xym earlier today; the two of them hit it off pretty well. I see that the two of them are chatting to each other." She continued, with the group turning to the side and spotted Roland talking to another person, whom they suspected to be Adrienn.

Adrienn was a rather cute person, who had light blue eyes and silver hair that was done up in a long ponytail. Xyr's outfit of choice was a short-sleeve baby blue crop top that showed off xyr's slender torso, with a white long-sleeved jacket over it, and a pair of navy jeans that was held up by a black belt with a silver buckle.

"I gotta say, this was a rather impressive party you set up!" Roland complimented Adrienn, impressed by the presentation.

"Well I couldn't have done it without the labor everyone pitched in to ensure that the plan went smoothly." Adrienn replied, brushing a bit of dirt off of xyr's outfit. "Quick question; what are your thoughts on this Divine Powers I've heard about?"

"As someone who had a personal experience with one of their goons, they're nothing but bad news." Roland answered, as Serra noticed the duo and walked up to them, with Roland starting to clam up for some reason.

"My sincerest compliments to you for helping set up this party." Serra praised Adrienn, who scratched the back of xyr's head in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, just figured that I'd go all out for Ame given all that she has done." Xe replied.

"Oh hey Serra, how are you enjoying today?" Roland inquired.

"Ah, Roland. It's nice to see you again. I'm having a great time thank you very much." Serra replied, a smile on her flawless face. "Bennett's hanging out with the other minors in case you're wondering."

"I see…" Roland mused. "Anyway, what are your thoughts on the Divine Powers?"

"Honestly, they come across as the type of people who would write page long essays complaining about how giving Mario brown hair ruined the franchise." Serra answered. "Then again, Ame mentioned something about a giant snake they had."

"Speaking of which, you said earlier that you had an experience with one of their supporters. Care to elaborate on it?" Adrienn requested.

"Certainly." Roland replied. "I was wandering around town with a couple of my friends when I noticed this hooded figure stalking Julia. I followed them to ensure nothing went horribly wrong, only to see the figure attack Julia. I intervened and duelled the figure, who had revealed themselves to be an agent of the Divine Powers, and trounced him."

"Ah yes, I remember Julia mentioning what happened yesterday to me. Apparently he got upset at how my son was depicted in the game and while I dislike his depiction myself, I wouldn't go so far as to attack someone over it." Serra recalled. "She also said something about the two of you making late night boomies, as she aptly put it."

"Uhh…" Roland was at a loss as to what to say next.

"No need to worry. It's a safe bet that both parties consented to it, given the fact that Titania hasn't flayed you alive. Boy can she get scary when she's mad." Adrienn commented, shivering slightly in fear at the thought.

"That aside, I'm interesting in getting to know you a bit more." Serra admitted to Roland. "Perhaps later this week, we could go out for the night."

"S-S-Sure." Roland stammered, a blush appearing on his face. "It would be an honor."

 **0000**

The party went on for a few more hours, with the guests enjoying their time until Ame got up on stage once again to close off the festivities.

"I'd like to thank you all once again for being here today. I know some of your friends weren't able to come, but I'm sure they had their reasons. Anyway, let us—" she began.

" _Forgive us for dawdling, but we've got a few words to say as well."_ An alluring, yet familiar voice spoke out, causing the crowd to murmur in confusion.

"W-who said that?!" Ame demanded, as the clouds grew darker and blanketed the sky all of a sudden. Ame looked up at the sky and saw a bolt of lightning heading towards the stage, as she managed to jump off to the side in time before it struck the stage, startling the partygoers and creating a blanket of smoke. Once the smoke died down, three familiar figures had appeared on the stage, with a sizable horde of demons behind them.

"Y-You!" Ame snapped at them.

" _Sorry for cutting you off, but I've got a few things to say."_ Krishna replied, before turning to the crowd. _"Attention enemies of the Divine Powers, I am Krishna; leader of the Divine Powers. Your glorification of these fangames is an insult to us, and the rest of humanity."_

"Why you!" Astolfo growled, drawing his sword and charged at the deity. However the pinkette was blown back by another demon, with the young man landing face first on the ground.

"Don't stress yourself, I wouldn't want such a magnificent body to get damaged beyond repair." The demon hissed. The demon had the head and torso of a woman, and the tail of a serpent, and was fairly tall. The most notable feature was that her hair was made up entirely of vicious snakes.

" **Thank you for dealing with the troublemaker, Medusa."** Odin thanked the demon. **"Now then, our demands are simple; recall all copies of your game and burn them in a pile. Such filth has no right to exist."**

"Who the hell gives you the right to demand such a ludicrous demand?! We just want everyone to have a fun time, is that such a bad thing?" Melia snapped, locking eyes with the three deities.

"Your idea of fun, is to continue the worship of the Creator God; the same one who trapped you in your prisons of flesh. These games are nothing more than glorified propaganda." Maitreya replied, which really riled Astolfo up.

"Can it you losers! You go on and on about how these games are opposing your salvation. But I know the real reason why you hate these games; neither of you can stand the fact that these games have several strong female leads, so you spin some story about salvation in order to fool the masses, when in reality you despise the idea of playing as a woman!" Astolfo ranted, with everyone present staring at him as if he grew a second head.

" _Does anyone here know what he's talking about?"_ Krishna asked his compatriots.

"I believe he's trying to imply that we have outdated views on women; views that these games supposedly challenge, which somehow frightens and angers us." Maitreya answered. "Though that line of thinking couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Hmph, maybe I struck him too hard." Medusa pondered, crossing her arms.

" **If you want us to elaborate on why we oppose these games, then perhaps this is worth taking a look at."** Odin stated, as a few demons brought in a flat-screen TV and turned it on. The TV showed footage of a brutal civil war, with several shots of the dead and wounded, as well as refugees attempting to escape the violence. The partygoers were horrified at what they are witnessing.

"O-Oh my…" was all Blair could say, as Chevalier clung to her arm, frightened out of his mind.

"What's hee-appening?" Jack Frost inquired.

" _This is footage of a civil war breaking out, between those who prefer the fangames to the official Pokémon games, and those who prefer the latter."_ Krishna informed the audience, before glaring at the crowd. _"The blood of all those innocent souls is on your hands!"_

"Our hands?! How dare you accuse us of being murderers, especially after what you did with Hardy!" Ame growled, her fists shaking with anger. Odin retaliated by firing a bolt of lightning from Gungnir at her, causing her to cry out in pain as she was sent flying back a few feet. The partygoers were frightened at what they saw, Alice most of all.

"Mother!" Alice cried out, running to her side and checking up on her.

"I'm fine…just a little shock." Ame replied weakly, holding her daughter's hand and gently squeezed it to reassure her.

" **She's a tough one…"** Odin commented, with a few background demons chuckling in response.

"You cowards! It's bad enough that you brainwashed out friends to betray us, but you attacked Ame for no reason at all!" Shiv snapped at the hostiles.

"The people who betrayed you weren't brainwashed, rather they finally found enlightenment after being enslaved by that witch." Maitreya reminded the black-haired man, whom snorted in response. "And they're not the only ones who joined us."

"W-What do you mean?" Ame inquired, as the door to the Insurgence wing opened, and she saw Zhong Kui walking out of the building, with Damien in tow. "W-Why Damien…?" she inquired.

"You lied to me; every last one of you!" Damien snapped, showing a stack of folders to the crowd.

"What do you mean, we lied to you?!" Nora exclaimed, surprised by his betrayal.

"You said that my mother was in jail for her crimes against Torren, but the Divine Powers showed me the truth, you murdered her in cold blood!" Damien replied, slamming the folders onto the ground, with a few people picking them up.

"Date of execution: November 11th 2017." Micaiah read aloud, studying the documents. It explained in detail about the crimes committed by a middle-aged woman known as Audrey, and how her prison sentence was changed to an execution.

"Damien, I can explain—"Ame began.

"Zip it! You lied to me before, why should I trust you now?!" Damien retorted, as he started to break down. "Now I'll never get to see her again…" he sniffled, before sobbing into Zhong Kui's shoulders.

"There, there…" Zhong Kui comforted the sobbing teenager. "You'll have a special place in the Divine Powers."

"Hold up. What do you mean he has a special place?" Astolfo inquired, as Zhong Kui and Damien joined up with the enemy crowd.

" _He is to be my Godslayer. My Kalki."_ Krishna answered. _"He is the one who shall destroy the fangames and put an end to the machinations of the Creator God."_

"Damien, is this truly what you want…?" Nora asked.

"I was unsure at first, but then I heard about what the Creator God has done. He must be disposed of." He replied, wiping his tears away.

"I see…" Was all Nora could say, until she turned away, saddened by what she just heard. Damien felt a twang of guilt in his heart, but he decided to stand up tall and support the Divine Powers.

"If I may say something; what about those relics the one called Lin told us about?" Maitreya pondered, with Krishna recalling the conversation the two had earlier.

" _I completely forgot about it, but I suppose now's a good time to rectify that."_ Krishna replied, before turning to the crowd. _"May the ones whose name I call out make their way to the front? I seek the audience of Amaria, Anna, Aya, Charlotte, Heather and Luna."_ The six girls looked at each other uneasily, before making their way through the crowd and stood before the Divine Powers.

"Yeah what do you want?" Heather asked bluntly.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk. Seems your parents didn't teach you any manners."_ Krishna snarked, annoying the young girl. _"It has come to my attention that the six of you each possess a rare and valuable piece of_ _jewellery. I ask that you hand them over now."_

"Or else what?" Amaria asked, fed up with the Divine Powers.

" **Allow me to demonstrate to you the error of your ways."** Odin warned, aiming Gungnir at Alice and Ame and firing a bolt of lightning at them, causing the duo to cry out in pain once more.

"Alice!" Charlotte cried out, too terrified to move. "Please don't do this to them!" she begged to the powerful deity. However Odin couldn't care any less as he fired another bolt of lightning at the duo, before repeating the process again and again. The two girls let out agonizing screams of pain as the lightning coursed through their body, before they slumped onto the ground, greatly weakened from the attacks. Damien turned away from the scene, while Zhong Kui was a little horrified at what he saw, but kept it inside. Medusa however, was enjoying every last second of it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is quite the lightshow. Try not to damage them beyond repair Odin, they'll make nice additions to my collection." She hissed, with Krishna facing the Relic Keepers of Reborn, a twisted smirk on his face.

" _My, my. It seems like they can't handle it anymore. One more strike would kill the both of them; that is if you don't hand over the jewellery."_ Krishna sneered. _"Now what will it be?"_

Charlotte's hands began shaking, as she took out her diamond earring and gazed at it, tears running down her cheeks. The once proud gym leader has been reduced to tears, knowing the life of her lover is on the line.

"Charlotte…" Luna said sadly, before she unclipped her emerald brooch and handed it to her. "You know what to do."

"Alice helped me out when I was depressed, I feel that it's my turn to repay the favour." Aya commented, handing her pearl hairpin to Charlotte.

"She helped me and Tania fix our relationship before it was ruined beyond belief. I don't want to see your relationship get broken here." Amaria added, handing her sapphire bracelet as well.

"Alice has so many strings attached to her; seeing them disappear would bring heartache to many, which is why I won't let it happen!" Anna declared, handing over her amethyst pendant.

"She's kinda cool, and I don't want her blood on my hands. So I'll pitch in as well." Heather added, handing over her ruby ring.

"Thank you all, so very much…" Charlotte sniffled, before walking up to Krishna and presenting them to him. "Here you go. Please don't hurt them any more…"

" _It seems that you managed to retain some common sense."_ Krishna replied, taking the jewellery and placing them inside a small pouch and handing it to Maitreya. Almost immediately, several medics rushed over to Alice and Ame and placed them on some stretchers before rushing over to the medical facility in the headquarters

" _I'll let them go; after all, I am a merciful god."_ Krishna stated.

"Merciful my ass! What kind of demon would order his crony to attack innocent civilians after spewing bullshit about them causing a civil war?!" Titania snapped, having reached her breaking point.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you; I still haven't forgotten your rudeness the last time we met." Maitreya reminded her.

"I don't give a damn if I hurt your feelings, I'm going to end this right now!" Titania declared, bringing out her Aegislash and using it as a sword and shield. "Fight me, Krishna!"

" _Very well, I accept your challenge. But let me make thing interesting; if I win then you'll allow us to go free, but if you win, I'll disband the Divine Powers, hand over your relics and cease the war against your fangames."_ Krishna accepted the challenge, with the partygoers surprised by the bet he made.

" **Well now, this is gonna be interesting."** Odin mused.

"Fine by me." Titania accepted the bet. "Now what weapon will you be using?"

" _Why this of course!"_ Krishna showed his ornate flute to her, the same one he carries everywhere. _"It's all I'll need to deal with you."_

"Alright then, but don't start crying when I trounce you." Titania replied, with everyone else present making room for the two combatants to duke it out. The already tense atmosphere grew even more so as the combatants started each other down. Several of Titania's comrades were confident that she'd triumph over Krishna, while a few demons were making bets with each other over how long Titania would last. It was the chirping of a bird that was passing by that motivated Titania to initiate the first attack, running towards Krishna whom smiled innocuously at her, barely moving a muscle. But just as she was about to deliver a lethal slash upon the deity, he simple vanished in a beam of light.

"What the?!" Titania called out, as Krishna rematerialized several feet behind her.

" _It seems your aim is a bit off. I'll let you have another chance."_ He mocked her, infuriating the redhead. She threw her shield at Krishna at breakneck speeds, striking the deity in the stomach as he grunted in pain. Taking the chance laid before her, Titania charged at him once more in an attempt to impale him, however he managed to teleport in the nick of time.

"This is starting to get old now." Titania commented, as her Aegislash picked up its shield off the soft, grassy floor.

" _I agree, which is why I'll end this now."_ Krishna replied, reappearing before his followers as he started to played a few notes on his flute. The melody that started to fill the air was a strange mixture of soothing, yet menacing. Those who heard the music were mesmerised by Krishna's flawless performance, however Titania soon fell on her knees, clutching her stomach in pain.

"W-What the hell's happening?!" She grunted, before proceeding to cough up some blood. Her Aegislash was also weakened by the haunting melody, as it staggered in the air for a few seconds before fainting right beside its trainer. "T-This can't be…" Titania called out weakly, before she too fainted from the attack.

"Tania!" Amaria cried out in fear, rushing over to her side along with a few others, with Krishna finishing his performance. "What did you do to her?!" Amaria demanded, glaring at the deity.

" _Heheheh, the notes I play from my flute have a variety of effects, ranging from bolstering my allies, to crippling the enemy."_ Krishna smirked. _"It was foolish of her to challenge me, considering how powerful we are. However there's still the matter of instilling it into your brains, and I have the perfect way to solve that problem."_

It was then that a portal suddenly appeared over the lobby portion of the headquarters, and from the portal emerged a colossal emerald green cobra that a few people recognised. Everyone present was frightened out of their minds as took a few steps back, with Amaria and a few others helping Titania and her Aegislash move back as well.

" _Shesha, the great serpent of death and renewal will lead you all to Salvation. This is but a taste of the power that we possess. I am you light!"_ Krishna boldly declared, raising his arms in the air as Shesha let out an almighty hiss.

"Ahhhhhhh…" Astolfo weakly cried out, trembling in fear. Seeing Shesha via a camera is one thing, but seeing it in real life was another thing entirely. Heck it looked as if it grew even larger than when he saw it for the first time. Damien was shivering in fright as well, however Zhong Kui comforted the terrified young man.

"No need to be scared, it won't hurt you now that you're on our side." The warrior told him, and it seemed to work somewhat.

"It seems that the blasphemers are frightened over Shesha's presence. Hopefully this'll teach them not to cross us." Maitreya commented, eyeing up the frightened partygoers.

" **Indeed. However I'm more than willing to strike them down if they don't get the message."** Odin promised, tightening his grip on Gungnir while Krishna briefly glanced at his wrist.

" _It seems that we've run out of time for today. Let this be a lesson for you all on why you shouldn't oppose us. Oh, and give my regards to the birthday girl if she pulls through."_ Krishna taunted the crowed, as he and the Divine Powers teleported out of the area, with Shesha slithering back into the portal from which it emerged from. The portal soon disappeared as everyone present looked at each other solemnly, as a few medics placed Titania and her Aegislash on stretchers before proceeding to move them to the medical facility where Ame and Alice are currently getting treated.

"What was once a day for celebration, quickly became a day of despair within a matter of minutes." Micaiah commented bitterly, angry with herself over how Krishna and the Divine Powers ruined the birthday party.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll find a way to deal with them tomorrow. I'm sure everyone here needs a good night's sleep after what happened today." Garret informed her. "There's a few spare rooms you and your friends can use for the night."

"That's greatly appreciated, thank you very much." Micaiah bowed in appreciation, as everyone that was still here started packing up the place, before heading to their rooms once the task was accomplished.

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Leader's Quarters**

The three leaders of the Divine Powers warped back into the room, with Damien in tow. A few seconds later, Zhong Kui and Medusa appeared in the room as well, the latter taking a closer look at the jewellery Maitreya handed to her earlier.

"Ah, such fine pieces of work. These would look so lovely on my most prized statue." Medusa hissed with glee.

" _As lovely as they are, we need to keep them as far away from the blasphemers as possible. Which is why I'm gonna entrust their safety to the Divine Vanguard."_ Krishna informed her, making her pout in frustration.

"D-Divine Vanguard?" Damien inquired.

" **A group of six powerful deities who have all pledged their support to the Divine Powers. They perform most of the ground work while we maintain the situation from here."** Odin answered.

"You've already met two members of the Divine Vanguard earlier today." Maitreya added, gesturing to Zhong Kui and Medusa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sonny." Zhong Kui greeted the young man politely.

"My, my. Krishna has a good eye when it comes to fine specimens such as yourself." Medusa commented, gazing at Damien while her hair-snakes eyed him up curiously.

" _In fact, right now would be a perfect opportunity to meet the other members of the Vanguard."_ Krishna stated, as four powerful demons entered the room. _"And here they are; why not introduce yourself to them?"_ He asked Damien, whom gulped nervously.

"Uh…hi there. I'm Damien…" He introduced himself nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I am Loki, trickster god of Norse mythology." He introduced himself. Loki had long, wavy blonde hair and wore a leather suit that had holes in the back for his two large wings. "I'm surprised Odin hasn't mentioned me to you earlier." He quipped, causing Odin to grunt softly in response.

"I am Quetzalcoatl, Aztec god of the sun, sky and learning." He introduced himself. He was a taller than average man who sported feathered wings on his arms and wore a brightly colored Aztec era outfit, with a matching crown on his head.

"I am Seth, Egyptian deity of deserts, storms and chaos." He introduced himself. Seth was a large, black dragonic being that had sharp spines running down from the base of it's neck to the tip of it's tail. His large wings were like that of a bats, neatly folded to the beings sides.

"I am Baal, Cannan god of fertility, rain and thunder." He introduced himself. Baal was a tall, muscular man with bronze-colored skin and wore a rather regal outfit. The most notable features about him was the large crown on his head that looked like the top half of a horned fish, with the fin reached down to his back, as well as the ornate goblet in his hand.

" _Now that the introductions are out of the way, I have a task for you all. I need the six of you to guard a piece of jewellery each, so that the blasphemers can't retrieve them."_ Krishna ordered, as the six deities each took a piece of jewellery for themselves.

"Heheheh, I oughta rub this in their faces." Loki cackled.

"Ah, it shines as brightly as the sun I created." Quetzalcoatl smiled softly.

"So long as my brother doesn't intervene, I should be able to keep this safe." Seth commented.

"Hmph, this offering will do for now." Baal scoffed.

" _Now that we've settled that matter, it's time for our great plan to commence. Soon those fools would realise the purity of our salvation!"_ Krishna declared, ecstatic that his great plan is finally in motion.

 **What an intense chapter, but what are the traitors up to at this moment? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania (W.I.A)**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice (W.I.A)**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously, Astolfo and friends attended Ame's birthday party and were enjoying themselves. However the Divine Powers interrupted the party and stole several valuable relics, but not before converting Damien to their side**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 7: The next move_

 **Ueno Apartment Penthouse: with the traitors**

"So the heart of Reborn has been struck down; my only regret was that I wasn't there to witness it." Lin, commented, sipping from a glass of wine while looking out of the window, which had an impressive view of Tokyo at night. She alongside several of the traitors were using the penthouse as a base of operations.

"To be fair, she wasn't killed on the spot, though there's a good chance that she won't pull through." Sirius reminded her.

"Pfft, she's no longer a threat to us." Lin retorted, finishing her wine before tossing the glass aside. "Now our plan for total domination can finally go ahead."

"My research into Delta Pokémon shall prove beneficial to you all!" Professor Maple grinned maniacally.

"Pffft, everyone knows that Shadow Pokémon are far superior!" Madelis shot back at the aging scientist.

"You're both wrong, Relic Pokémon are the new future. I shall be the one to tame them." Rick rebutted, puffing his chest out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Professor Maple asked.

"Yo I heard about those Relic Pokémon, they're a lot like the Delta Species that you obsess over." Redi answered. "They look pretty slick if I say so myself!"

"The problem is that they're rare as shit. I'd rather steal them from some weakling then go through the effort to find them myself." Rick commented, crossing his arms.

"Putting your petty ambitions aside, it seems that the others have had some marginal success dealing with some of the other fangames." Sirius interjected.

"Indeed. However they've only managed to take down insignificant games so far. Prism is the exception, however they had to rely on Nintendo to do the dirty work." Lin retorted. "Though to be fair, having others do your dirty work isn't a bad idea."

"Exactly. By shifting the blame onto Nintendo, we'll be able to get away with our deeds!" Redi exclaimed. "How totally tubular!"

"Ugh! Please refrain from saying such tripe." Professor Maple scolded the young man, whom flipped him the bird in response.

"The youth of today need to be taught some manners…" Madelis muttered, crossing her arms in disgust.

"By the way Madelis, I heard you discussed a plan with some of the others." Sirius turned to her.

"Ah yes, we managed to enlist the assistance of the MS Waifu Army. Obviously, they're nothing but disposable pawns to us, but as long as Krishna gets his souls I doubt he'd care about what we do." Madelis replied.

"I've heard a few things about the MS Waifu Army. They're a contemptable bunch." Lin scoffed. "Why Krishna would need such weaklings is beyond my understanding."

"Perhaps it has to do with that Godslayer he found." Rick proposed, capturing everyone's attention.

"Godslayer?" Sirius inquired.

"Supposedly it's a term for a human who can kill gods and demons; why Krishna didn't give me that title is beyond me." Rick replied. "Instead he granted it to that white-haired wimp from Insurgence."

"Audrey's son? An interesting choice if I say so myself. Heck I didn't even realised he joined our side." Madelis commented.

"It was around the same time that Krishna crashed Ame's party and knocked her out cold. A shame I didn't get to have some fun with her before ditching those losers." Rick added.

"Is there a teenager on our side who isn't a pervert?" Professor Maple sighed.

"There's me, dude. I'm not one for letting my kinks show themselves." Redi chimed in.

"Let me rephrase that, are there any WORTHWHILE teenagers that aren't perverts?" Professor Maple asked again, with Redi scoffing in disgust.

"Does it really matter if our subordinates can't keep it in their pants?!" Sirius snapped. "So long as they do their damn job, I couldn't care less about what they do in their spare time."

"Pfft, whatever." Professor Maple hissed, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"Better stay away from that jackass for a while." Redi muttered to himself.

"Now that the fool has left the room, allow me to divulge to you my next scheme." Lin began, with the others moving in closer to hear about it. "There's a rally being hosted by someone who opposes the fangames, within the next couple weeks; we plant a few bombs and detonate them, killing hundreds of citizens and having Shesha feast on their souls."

"But wouldn't that be counterproductive?" Redi inquired.

"Think about it; if those who protest these games get blown up, it'll turn popular opinion against the fangame community. A genius plan courtesy of my leader." Sirius openly praised the idea. "However we'll need a scapegoat; got any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. That waste of space Texan will be the sacrifice." Lin replied coldly, sending chills down the backs of everyone except Sirius.

"W-Why him?" Rick inquired.

"He's done nothing but complain about these supposed agendas that the fangames have in them. As far as I'm concerned, he's nothing more than a lamb for the slaughter." Lin added.

"I've got no problem sacrificing him." Madelis chimed in. "We'll tell him about the plan, but omit the part about his sacrifice."

"Impressive, you do have a spine after all." Lin complimented.

"Working for Madame X requires possessing a durable spine." Madelis replied. "Anyway, I think we should let the others know before we start working on the plan."

"Very well, we'll do that once they get back." Sirius told her, as they went their separate ways to deal with their personal matters.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: Medical facility**

Several of Ame's co-workers and friends were waiting patiently outside the room alongside Astolfo and his friends, as they waited patiently for the test results to come back. Charlotte and Amaria in particular, were hoping their loved ones would pull through. However the group was soon interrupted by the arrival of a woman a year or so younger than Serra, with Charlotte running up to her to give her a hug.

The woman was of above average height, and had short royal blue and pink hair that reached her shoulders as well as red eyes like her younger sister. Her outfit consisted of a royal blue, long-sleeve, button-up shirt that had pink shoulder pads that were decorated with plastic spikes, royal blue jeans and matching color boots. She was quite attractive, but had an intimidating aura around her that warned people not to cross her, lest they suffer painful consequences.

"Charlotte! I heard about what happened earlier from Adrienn, is everything alright?" she inquired.

"I'm fine, Saphira." Charlotte replied uneasily. "But Alice and Ame were electrocuted, and Titania became sick all of a sudden. They also took my earring."

"What?! How could they have known about the earring?" the now named Saphira inquired.

"Lin told them about it; she joined up with them a while ago." Charlotte answered.

"So she decided to show her true colors? That means that I won't have to hold back anymore…" Saphira muttered ominously, dark thoughts forming in her mind. Several of the other visitors felt the sudden change in atmosphere and gulped nervously. However it was then that the door opened as the doctor stepped out to give a status report.

The doctor was fairly tall and well-built, and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a standard doctor's uniform, but only having it over the left side. This was Dr. Sigmund Connal, a fairly controversial figure in the Reborn region. Following his sister's suicide, he experimented with Electroconvulsive therapy to see if it would've saved her. The Reborn government were a bit weary of it, but allowed the tests to go on, only for them to ban it quickly once they discovered just how dangerous it was. Charlotte, Laura and Saphira were a few of the test subjects, and weren't too pleased about being test subjects. Following the ban, Dr. Connal made a final appeal, but after a relentless beatdown courtesy of Saphira, he yielded and accepted the ban.

"What's the situation doctor?" Amaria inquired, fearing the worst possible scenario.

"It's nothing like I've seen before; Ame and Alice suffered serious internal damage, but they only have a few small burns on their back. And I know a fair bit about electrical wounds." Dr. Connal reported.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Charlotte dryly retorted, before her expression became more serious. "So are they going to pull through?"

"Well I gave them the standard treatment for this sort of thing, and it seems that they're recovering, albeit slowly." He added.

"Good." Saphira replied coldly, staring harshly at him. "If they don't pull through I'll make sure you're buried right next to them!"

Dr. Connal gulped nervously, before clearing his throat. "What has me confused is what happened to Titania; her sickness wasn't like anything I've seen before. She's recovered for the most part but—" was all he could say before Amaria bolted past him and ran into the room, with everyone following behind her.

"Oh Tania!" Amaria expressed her relief, kneeling beside the hospital bed. "I'm so relieved you're alive."

"I'll be fine Amy; I'm more pissed off with myself." Titania replied, gently petting Amaria's head. "Had I not been distracted by that charlatans words, I would've been able to wipe the floor with his sorry hide."

"Don't blame yourself, you had no idea he would've pulled a stunt like that." Amaria said, before getting back up on her feet. "Rest assured, I'll make sure that he pays for what he did to you." Meanwhile, the others were checking up on Alice and Ame to see how they were going. They were still sleeping peacefully, which helped alleviate their worries.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm going to make sure that they learn why you don't mess with my family." Charlotte vowed to herself, confidence coursing through her veins. "Awesome does run in my family after all."

"Spoken like a true Belrose." Saphira complimented her younger sister. "Anyway, with Ame out of commission for the moment, Adrienn has taken it upon xemself to step up as leader of the Reborn League."

"That's good to hear." Astolfo chimed in. "Uh, did we introduce ourselves yet?"

"I learnt about you lot from Adrienn; that Sothe fellow was rather eager for my autograph for some reason." Saphira replied. "Just don't get in my way and I'm sure we'd both get out of this alive."

"Alright then, I can work with that." Astolfo replied. "So does anyone have a plan yet?"

"Simple, we find these bastards and break their necks." Saphira answered. "Even if we have to drag them out of whatever cave they're hiding in."

"An effective plan, but we'll need to tarnish their reputation first, lest we turn them into martyrs." Micaiah commented.

"Alright then, how do you propose we tarnish their reputation?" Amaria asked, walking over to the group.

"We spread news of the attack on Ame's party; it would make them look bad in front of the world." Micaiah suggested. "Support for us should be bolstered by this."

"Heh, that's pretty decent actually." Saphira praised the idea. "Adrienn's going to be giving a speech soon, we could tell xem about the plan since I'm sure xyr would be more than happy to help us."

"Alright! We've got a plan to deal with those creeps." Astolfo cheered. "They're gonna see it and start quaking in their boots."

"They're not the type to throw in the towel after watching a video denouncing them." Charlotte interjected. "Besides, we gotta get the relics back as soon as possible."

"That reminds me, what exactly are those relics Krishna wanted?" Chevalier inquired.

"Long story short, they're the keys to a meteorite that was supposedly the birthplace of Arceus. Arceus was said to be the creator of the universe, most notably the various regions where Pokémon thrive in." Saphira explained.

"Wait a second; the Divine Powers spoke about disposing of someone known as the Creator God. Could they have been referring to this Arceus?" Astolfo inquired.

"Wouldn't have a clue to be honest." Saphira shrugged her shoulders. "The relics are most likely going to be guarded by some of their toughest demons, so we'll need to get stronger if we're gonna get them back."

"Alright then, we'll go talk to Adrienn about the plan." Chevalier replied, as the visitors proceeded to leave the room with Charlotte and Amaria saying farewell to their lovers.

 **0000**

The group had arrived in the meeting room where Adrienn was having a chat with some of the other fangame committee leaders. Astolfo soon noticed that Roland was with them as well, though he was busy chatting with Serra.

"Ah, you've arrived." Adrienn called out to the newcomers, as they took their seats. "How are they?"

"The doc said they were fine, though they'll be out for a while." Saphira answered. "Guess that means you're in charge for now."

"Oh thank heavens they're gonna make it. We were going to visit them once the meetings done." Serra replied, referring to herself and Roland.

"Yeah, I gotta apologise to them as well." Roland added. "Had I not been so useless back then, they wouldn't have been hurt by those monsters."

"Don't blame yourself Roly; there wasn't much any of us could've done." Micaiah consoled the blonde man. "At the very least we can make a plan to ensure that no more innocent people get caught up in their twisted scheme."

"Heehee, you've grown attached to Serra, haven't you?" Astolfo giggled, causing Roland to start blushing like crazy.

"Hahaha, he is rather charming, I'll give him that." Serra giggled as well. "Anyway, Melia has an idea on what our next move will be. Why don't we hear her out?"

"Thank you Serra." Melia replied, before clearing her throat and removing the tablecloth from the whiteboard, revealing a spider-web of sorts listing off the high-ranking members of the Divine Powers. "As you know, the Divine Powers have several powerful gods and demons rallying under their banner. Then of course, there are the traitors, including a certain someone I won't name. To take on the deities at this very moment would be a disastrous choice to make, so we'll start off by focusing on the traitors and their human followers."

"It makes sense when you think about it; a lot of these deities gain their powers when people believe in them fervently. To take away their followers is to take away their power." Garret chimed in. "I'm down for it!"

"However there's the small matter of finding out where the supporters are rallying." Shiv commented. "There's Tsukiji Konganji, but the security over there is extremely tight. No way are we going through the front gate."

"That's why we learn about where they're having a rally and interrupt it, just like they did with ours." Melia replied, as she pointed to another area of Japan. "There's talk of a rally being held at Kinshicho, and with some of the traitors hosting it nonetheless."

"So who's hosting this rally?" Astolfo inquired.

"As of right now, we only know that Zenith, Neved and Lavia are organising the rally, though I wouldn't be surprised if Lavius was pitching in as well." Melia answered.

"I'll make sure that they'll regret crossing us in their final moments on this earth." Saphira vowed, clenching his fist tightly.

"I understand your frustration, but we'll need them alive so we can interrogate them about any plans they might have up their sleeves." Melia told her.

"Fine, I'll bide my time. Revenge is a dish best served cold after all." Saphira replied.

"What about the relics they took from us?" Serra inquired. "Surely you have a way to reclaim them."

"Unfortunately it won't be that easy." Melia replied sadly. "The Divine Powers have an elite ensemble of demons under their command, known as the Divine Vanguard. Each member is guarding one of the relics, and have established domains throughout Tokyo. So not only would finding them be hard, but defeating them would be even harder."

"Hold the phone, I have an idea!" Sothe cried out, surprising everyone in the room.

"Oh hello, I forgot you were here Sothe." Micaiah giggled. "Anyway, what is this fantastic idea you have?"

"We duel them." Sothe answered, bringing out his duel disk. "Most demons are usually honor bound to accept any challenge from a mortal like us. Therefore we can run loops around them with our top notch duelling skills!"

"There's one problem with your plan mate; you're the only ones with duel disks." Garret replied. "Are ya expecting us to sit back and twiddle our thumbs?"

"Oh god no, I wouldn't leave you out of the action." Sothe reassured the man. "Since the deities would have minions beside them, you can use your Pokémon to crush them. Then there's the traitors who would have their own Pokémon with them as well."

"A Pokémon battle you say?" Shiv chimed in, an intrigued look in his eyes. "Perhaps I'll get my sister to help us out."

"You can't be serious! She'll kill us all!" Garret exclaimed, a look of terror in his eyes.

"I know…" Shiv sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "But Aurora's the best chance we have at countering the Divine Powers."

"Aurora?" Astolfo inquired.

"My older sister. She's very talented at Pokémon battles, but can be utterly remorseless at times. And when she gets angry…" Shiv began, shivering in his seat. "It won't end nicely for anyone involved."

"True, but you can't deny she's quite the looker." Melia chimed in.

"If she found out that you said that about her, it's not gonna end well for you." Shiv retorted.

"Ah well, I'm sure we can sort it out without tearing each other's throats out." The blonde girl replied. "In all seriousness though, I'm fine with Aurora helping us out."

"It's settled then." Shiv called out, throwing his arms in the air. "I just hope that last year's incident doesn't repeat itself."

"Hmmm? What happened back then?" Roland inquired.

"Long story short, some kid named Rodney kept annoying with her by spouting some cheap flirts at her. They still haven't found the body to this day…" Serra informed him.

"Oh…" Roland gulped nervously. "Guess I better watch what I say."

"That would be recommended." Shiv replied, getting up off his seat. "Well there's no point waiting around anymore; so if Adrienn, Melia and Garret can come with me to visit her, then that would be appreciated."

"Why not? Been a while since I last saw here." Garret chimed in, as the group of four got up and made their way out of the room. "Oh and if Astolfo wants to come along, he's more than welcome to."

"Sure thing!" the pinkette replied, hopping out of his chair and following the group.

 **Naha: Okinawa Island**

The small group had arrived at the entrance to a rather extravagant manor overlooking the large city. Shiv took a step forward and knocked on the large brass door, before stepping back.

"Who's there?" A voice inquired from inside the manor.

"It's your brother, Aurora. We need to talk about something." Shiv answered.

"Is that so?" She replied. "Then come on in. The rest can come in as well, so long as they don't make a fool of themselves."

Shiv proceeded to enter the manor while the rest of the group were a little hesitant about entering the manor, before Shiv snapped them out of their chain of thought and proceeded to follow him in. The manor was extravagantly decorated with rather macabre accessories, most notably the grim paintings in the main hallway. The group made their way to the living room, which had a fairly tall bookshelf that was full of books, most notable unsolved crimes and infamous serial killers. Sitting on a recliner by herself was Aurora, who was busy reading a novel.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other Shiv. I was hoping you'd visit a bit more often." Aurora replied wistfully, however Shiv caught onto the act.

"You know why I can't visit you more often!" he snapped back. "Now put the book down; we need your help with something."

"Very well." she replied, slipping a bookmark in the novel and placing it on the side table. Aurora had short black hair that was done up into two pigtails, tied up with red ribbons, matching red eyes and had a slender figure. Her outfit consisted of a simple black sleeveless dress skirt, black leggings and matching black boots. She was certainly beautiful, but was very deadly, especially when angered. "So what is it you all wanted?"

"Uhh…we were wondering if you would help us deal with the traitors." Melia requested.

"Traitors, what are you talking about?" Aurora asked a counter-question.

"Several of our colleagues have chosen to side with the Divine Powers; Hardy was killed while acting as a mole on our behalf." Adrienn reported to her.

"Aw, I liked Hardy. He was alright." Aurora replied. "Guess that means I don't have to hold back anymore."

"Hey, didn't Saphira say the exact same thing?" Astolfo inquired, as Aurora turned to stare at the pinkette, a look of intrigue on her face.

"Well what do we have here?" Aurora inquired, a twisted smirk on her face. "Seems like my brother has made a new friend; and a cute one at that."

"Aw shucks." Astolfo replied, blushing like crazy. "I'm Astolfo. It's nice to meet you."

"Cute and polite? Seems my brother found a winner." Aurora began, before she started sniffing the air around Astolfo. "This scent…I know I've smelt something like this before, but I can't remember."

"C-Can I help you miss?" Astolfo asked.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you; there's something about you I find, interesting to say the least." Aurora admitted.

"So are you going to help us or not?" Garret asked. "Unfortunately we don't have all day to stand around and do nothing."

"Sure, I'll tag along." Aurora answered, getting up off her recliner. "But I won't be taking orders from any of you, got it?"

"We can work with that." Adrienn accepted the agreement, as the group proceeded to leave the manor, their confidence gaining a nice boost.

 **A little slow, but the next chapter should pick thing up as it'll have a duel and introduce a couple more villains** **for the heroes to defeat. Asides from that, I'm super hyped for the next festival banner in Fire Emblem Heroes. Let me tell you, Micaiah looks so amazing and beautiful.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania (W.I.A)**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice (W.I.A)**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously, Astolfo and a few representatives of the fangame community met up with Aurora, the mysterious yet deadly sister of Shiv. Meanwhile, the traitors have been planning a Pro-Divine Powers rally in Kinshicho, as well as a more twisted plan in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 8: March of the machines!_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Meeting room**

Krishna was busy reading the latest report from his agents in the field, and the news couldn't be better. Several more deities have pledged their allegiance to the Divine Powers, with the ancient gods in particular voicing their support for the movement. Additionally, several anti-fangame groups have cropped up in various nations around the world and have begun a campaign against Pokémon Reborn. It was then that someone began knocking on the door, capturing the deity's attention.

"My lord, the two men you wanted to see are here." The demon spoke through the door. "Shall I let them in?"

" _Obviously. After all they came here to seek salvation."_ Krishna replied, as the door opened and two men entered the room. The first man was middle-aged and was of average height and had short blonde hair and a thick moustache. His outfit consisted of a set of regal white robes that were made from high-quality silk. The second man was a bespectacled, middle-aged man with short black hair. His outfit of choice was a black business suit that was made of high quality materials.

" _Greetings gentleman, I am Krishna of the Divine Powers."_ He introduced himself, gesturing for the duo to sit down. _"I'd like to know a bit more about you two."_

"Certainly. I am Lekain, Duke of Gaddos and the Vice-Minister of the Begnion Empire." the blonde man introduced himself, taking a seat.

"I am Tayama, leader of the Hachibu Rengou Ashura-kai." The bespectacled man introduced himself, taking a seat as well. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

" _Indeed. A little birdie told me that the two of you wish to assist me in disposing of the Pokémon fangames."_ Krishna commented.

"Of course I want them gone! They're nothing more than feminist propaganda!" Lekain snorted. "No wonder the Dawn Brigade love them so much."

" _Well I did see the Priestess of Dawn attend the last rally we interrupted, so there's some merit to your statement."_ Krishna replied, causing Lekain to go wide-eyed.

"Micaiah's in Tokyo?!" he demanded an answer.

" _Indeed she is."_ Krishna answered. _"I take it that she's a wanted fugitive in your homeland."_

"That bitch has been a thorn in my side for a long time now, especially since she wants to marry that barn-bred thief Sothe, who she dotes on as a younger brother. It's sickening."Lekain growled.

"I thought you senators were trying to get incest legalised." Tayama retorted. "Anyway, I have no problem with these games brainwashing the masses. My issue is that they're preaching the wrong message and encourage the destabilisation of society."

" _What are you trying to say?"_ Krishna inquired.

"What I want is for these games to preach the message I want them to preach. My Ashura-Kai are maintaining the peace throughout Tokyo, and these games are gonna destabilise the power base I spent years building up." Tayama continued. "Plus there are some girls in these games that I want to make a harem out of."

"A harem you say? How interesting." Lekain commented, a lecherous grin on his face.

"I have a list of girls that I plan on keeping for myself; the rest can get sent to one of my many whorehouses around Tokyo." Tayama took out a list from his jacket and showed it to the other two.

"Well I'll be, that's an impressive list you got there. It seems I'm not the only man with good taste around here." Lekain commented.

" _Hate to break it to you, but you might have to remove Ame and her daughter from that list. Odin struck them down with his trusty spear, and I doubt they'll pull through."_ Krishna replied, struggling to hide the glee in his voice.

"Good. That'll teach them not to mass produce their garbage propaganda." Lekain snorted, crossing his arms.

"A shame, but there are other girls on the list who have a higher priority." Tayama replied. "Take Serra for example; she is to be my crown jewel. And boy is she a splendid jewel."

" _Well you're a little late on that, apparently she already found someone else."_ Krishna replied. _"I noticed that she was besides one of the Servants of Fate; Roland if I recall his name correctly."_

"What?!" Tayama growled, slamming his fist on the table. "How could I have been beaten by some punk?!"

"That won't matter in the long run, once we defeat these games she'll be yours for the taking, as well as all the other girls on your list." Lekain replied. "I'll be fine with Micaiah though, I and the senators loyal to me want to punish her personally…"

" _So do I have your support?"_ Krishna asked the two men.

"Sure; the Begnion Empire will assist you in capturing the wanted fugitive, as well as stamping out this propaganda being shoved down our children's throats." Lekain responded to the question.

"Alright, I'll help you guys out. So long as you keep your end of the bargain, that is." Tayama answered.

" _Wonderful! I can tell that this would be a most fruitful alliance for us all."_ Krishna smiled casually.

 **Onjuku Beach: Tokyo**

Chevalier D'eon decided to go to the beach on his own one day, to take a quick break following the last few days. However Jack Frost hand managed to sneak in the esky while Chevalier was distracted, with the latter finding out an hour later. The blonde decided that bringing him back home was more trouble than it was worth and allowed the fairy to come with him.

"Now remember Frosty, if the heat gets a bit too much for you then you can hide in the esky for a while." Chevalier reminded him.

"Yes-siree, I'll be safe from the summer hee-at in there!" Jack Frost quipped. The duo kept walking towards the beach when Chevalier spotted someone using a pay phone nearby, somebody who looked oddly familiar.

"…alright then, I'll see you when I come back from my vacation. Good bye." The woman said her farewells before hanging up the phone and began heading in Chevalier's direction, only to stop in her tracks upon seeing the young man.

"Chevalier? Oh it's been too long since I last saw you." She called out, hugging the young man.

"B-Be gentle Boudica. Y-You're a lot stronger than you look." Chevalier gasped, before he was freed from her tight grasp.

"Hehehe, my bad." Boudica giggled lightly. Boudica was one of the most famous Servants of Fate who hailed from Britannia, with her trademark long red hair, blue eyes and a curvy figure that had a fair bit of muscle on it. Her outfit consisted of a white lace-up shirt with Juliet sleeves that showed a fair bit of cleavage, a red plated skirt, thigh-high boots and a billowing white cape. Additionally she had an ornate crown on her head. "How have you been?"

"The past few years have been amazing. Not only did I reunite with my friend Astolfo after all these years, but I met the sweetest girl of all time, who happens to be a top notch duelist as well." Chevalier recalled, with Jack Frost hopping on top of his head to get a better look at her. "Oh this is—"

"Jack Frost? I know since he's but one of Britannia's most recognisable spirits." Boudica cut him off unintentionally, gently stroking his chin. "He's just as cute as I imagined him to be."

"Hee-ho-ho! Guess you got good taste after all, hee-ho!" Jack Frost quipped back. "There's nobody who could resist my dashing looks, ho."

"Right then…" Boudica trailed off before changing the subject as they began walking to the beach. "How's Astolfo going by the way?"

"Yeah he's alright. Unfortunately he's been too busy dealing with the latest issue at hand to relax with us." Chevalier answered.

"Latest issue?" she inquired.

"This is a fairly long story so bear with me; it all started when Roland decided to visit us for a few weeks. Blair and I had gotten back from helping Ame set up the rally celebrating the release of the Pokémon fangames she and her friends had been developing for years, when she gave us tickets for the six of us to attend the rally; me, Blair, Astolfo, Roland, Micaiah and Sothe. Once we arrived there, we took our places as Ame and the representatives conduced their speeches. Things were going great until a bunch of lunatics stormed the stage, calling themselves the Divine Powers." Chevalier began.

"Divine Powers?" Boudica asked.

"A bunch of ancient gods lead by Krishna; they protested the fangames by saying that they prevent humanity from attaining salvation, whatever that means." Chevalier answered. "Anyway, things go quite for a while as the group and I were invited to Ame's birthday party. But who would show up to ruin it than Krishna and his cronies. Not only was Ame and her daughter electrocuted by that brute Odin, but they tried to scare us by showing Shesha off to us. Who is Shesha you ask? A gigantic snake that consumes the souls of the living as per Krishna's orders."

"No wonder Astolfo's exhausted if he's busy dealing with angry deities and their pet snake." Boudica commented.

"On the plus side, Roland's met this girl he's interested in, so I highly doubt he'd stare at you anymore." Chevalier added, surprising the redhead.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed. "Who would've thought that Roland of all people would meet someone?"

"It surprised me as well but hey, so long as they treat each other nicely, I'm fine with it." Chevalier replied. The duo had arrived at the beach and were about to set up for the day, when they were confronted by a hooded figure who stared at them ominously.

"Identify yourself!" Chevalier demanded, bringing out his duel disk while Boudica unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the enemy.

"Hehehe, alright then." The figure chuckled, yanking their cloak off and throwing it in the air. The mysterious figure was a man in his mid-20s with short blonde hair and had a pair of shades over his eyes. His outfit consisted of a red t-shirt, cream coloured jeans, and a black, sleeveless leather jacket. He also wore a bandana that looked like the United States flag on his head.

"Y-You're Bandit Keith!" Chevalier exclaimed, with the man laughing in response.

"Seems like you did your homework if you know who I am." Bandit Keith mocked the petite man. "How nice of your mommy to come along so you can cry on her shoulders once I wipe the floor with you!"

"Watch your tounge, lest I cut it out of your mouth!" Boudica threated the duelist, raised his hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get worked up, I just wanna challenge the kid to a duel." Bandit Keith replied. "After all, I wanna get my title back, and my clients are gonna help me with that."

"Client?" Chevalier asked, with Bandit Keith laughing like crazy in response.

"Some cool cat by the name of Krishna wanted me to duel you dweebs." Bandit Keith answered.

"Y-You're with the Divine Powers?!" The petite blonde exclaimed.

"Yep; the Divine Powers told me that it was thanks to those shitty fangames that I lost my title as the U.S Duel Monsters Champion. That's why I'm gonna take my anger out on you saps and help them destroy those games!" Bandit Keith declared. "On the flipside, you'll be helping me reclaim my glory."

"Destroying something a lot of people put their heart and soul into creating it, just so you can relive your glory days; what a selfish piece of work you are." Boudica scoffed in disgust.

"If you really want to crush me that badly, you can do so once I wipe the floor with your son." Bandit Keith sneered. "Besides, that crown would look amazing on my head."

"Ok first of all, we're not related. And secondly, if you wanna duel that badly, then I'm game!" Chevalier declared, activating his duel disk.

"Hee-ho-ho, this is gonna be exciting!" Jack Frost cheered, hopping into the esky and tossing a cold drink at Boudica. "Here you go; this'll beat the summer hee-at."

"Thanks I guess." Boudica replied, sitting beside the esky. "Let's just hope that Chevalier can out duel a former champion."

"Let's duel!" Chevalier and Bandit Keith declared at the same time, drawing their opening hand.

 **Chevalier: 4000**

 **Bandit Keith: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn, starting things off with Charge of the Light Brigade." Chevalier declared, milling a few cards before adding a monster to his hand. "And I'll summon the friend I retrieved; Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior!"

A muscular warrior decked in shining white armor appeared on the battlefield, twirling his axe in his hands before pointing it at Bandit Keith, who smirked in response.

"Now that's a warrior I'd like to spar with." Boudica admitted to Jack Frost.

"Eh, I'm more dashing than hee is." the frosty spirit replied.

"I think I'll end my turn with a card facedown." Chevalier added, as Bandit Keith began laughing like crazy.

"Oh man, this'll be easier than I thought!" Keith taunted, drawing his card. "I'll summon this baby, Ally of Justice Core Destroyer!"

A mechanical quadruped made out of silver plating scuttled onto the field and stared down Garoth. Chevalier took a step back in fear, already knowing how the battle will end.

"But I won't stop there, I'll equip Core Destroyer with Gravity Blaster, enabling it to gain 400ATK once per turn!" Bandit Keith added, as a large blaster was attached to the machine's head, a great power overflowing in its body.

 **ATK (1200-1600)**

"I activate my face down card, Light Spiral in response to your spell!" Chevalier interjected.

"Heheheh, that dinky little lightshow ain't gonna help ya." Bandit Keith taunted. "Now Core Destroyer, disintegrate that steroid junky with your Darkness Beam!"

The machine charged up its laser momentarily before firing it at the warrior, with Chevalier being forced to watch his monster get disintegrated.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn. Your move, punk!" Bandit Keith called out.

"A-Alright then, I draw!" Chevalier called out, as he began analysing Keith's field. Not only does Core Destroyer prevent him from making an offense, but his facedown cards could cause serious trouble. Still he did have a plan, albeit a risky one.

"I'll set a monster facedown, and set a card facedown to end my turn." Chevalier said. "Your move."

"Indeed it is." Keith grinned, drawing a card. "Now I'll activate Gravity Blaster's effect once more, giving my monster another boost."

 **ATK (1600-2000)**

"I got this in the bag; destroy his facedown monster, Core Destroyer!" Keith demanded, as his monster began charging up another big blast.

"Gotcha! I'll activate my Dimensional Prison!" Chevalier retorted, as the machine was banished into an unescapable void.

"Y-You runt!" Keith growled. "You got lucky punk!"

"Was it luck, or has the champ grown soft over time." Chevalier taunted, angering the pro duelist.

"Tch, I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn with another card facedown." Keith hissed, before momentarily gazing at his metal wristbands. _'I'll show that twerp not to mess with me!'_ he thought to himself.

"Alright then, it's my turn!" Chevalier called out, a new surge of confidence coursing through his body. "I flip up my Rinyan, Lightsworn Rouge. Now I can shuffle a Lightsworn monster into my deck to draw a card."

"Pfft, you wasted a card like Dimensional Prison just to protect your precious draw?" Keith taunted the petite blonde.

"Oh I'm not done yet." Chevalier retorted, drawing his card. "Now I'll tribute Rinyan to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!"

An elegant angel clad in white armor descended onto the field, and pointed her staff at the US Champion. Keith looked on in horror as two of his facedown cards were obliterated, while Chevalier milled four cards from his deck, only for a muscular white wolf appeared on the field and let out an almighty howl, gripping it's massive axe tightly. Keith was also forced to banish the top card of his deck due to Light Spiral's effect.

"Aw look at that, Wulf wants to play with you. I'll indulge it's desire by having it attack your monster!" Chevalier giggled, with the wolf getting on all fours and made a mad dash at Keith's monster, obliterating it with it's axe. However the monster soon revealed itself to be Ally of Justice Unknown Crusher, who sucked up Wulf into it's trunk before disappearing from the battlefield.

"Heheheh, seems like your Wulf ended up like Old Yeller." Keith grinned wickedly.

"Alright then, you asked for it. Celestia, attack Keith directly!" Chevalier snapped, as the angel charged up it's staff before firing it at Keith, who retaliated by using his facedown card, Forbidden Lance.

 **ATK (2300-1500)**

 **Bandit Keith: 2500**

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" Boudica cheered on.

"Hee-ho-ho, the former champ couldn't take the hee-at!" Jack Frost taunted Keith, who hissed in response.

"I think I'll end my turn with a card facedown." Chevalier replied smugly. "It's your move."

"I'll wipe that grin off your face!" Keith chuckled to himself, reaching towards his deck. As he drew, he quickly dug a card out of his wristband in an impressive sleight-of-hand trick. Boudica saw Keith acting odd, but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

"I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Unknown Crusher. Then I'll summon Nitro Synchron and use my monsters for a Synchro Summon!" Keith declared as his two monsters disappeared in a large beam of light, only for a larger, shiner version of Core Destroyer emerged from the light, its body covered in gold armor plating. "Say hello to Ally of Justice Catastor!"

"Oh boy…" Chevalier gulped.

"Oh boy indeed, now wipe that harlot out Catastor!" Keith ordered while drawing a card due to Nitro Synchron's effect, as Catastor fired a large ball of dark energy at Celestia, disintegrating her instantly. "I'll end my turn."

"Alright then." Chevalier called out, drawing his next card and started grinning to himself. "Some of my pals may have taken a look on the dark side of things, but that doesn't mean they won't fight for what's right. Introducing Jain, Twilightsworn General!" he proudly announced his latest monster. The famous paladin stepped onto the battlefield in her trademark white armor, but wore a black and gold cloak over it.

"Not bad kid, you managed to stay safe from Catastor's effect." Keith commented. "Too bad it's not strong enough to defeat it."

"Oh really? Wait until you hear about Jain's new effect; by banishing a Lightsworn monster from my graveyard, a faceup monster of my choice loses 300 ATK and DEF for every level the removed monster had, and I'll select Celestia to do the honors." Chevalier retorted.

"Say what?!" Keith cried out, as Celestia's spirit helped charge up Jain's sword with mystic energy, before she fired it at Catastor, causing the machine to tremble on the spot as it lost its precious energy

 **ATK (2200-700)**

 **DEF (1200-0)**

"Now Jain, seek revenge for your fallen comrade!" Chevalier declared, as Jain charged at Catastor and smote it in an instant.

"Nrrrrlllggh!" Keith grunted in pain.

 **Bandit Keith: 1400**

"Hahaha, I end my turn by playing Gold Sarcophagus." Chevalier giggled sweetly, selecting a card from his deck and banishing it. At this stage, Keith was sick of Chevalier's games and decided to go for drastic measures.

' _Looks like I'll have to use the ace up my sleeve, literally.'_ Keith thought to himself, as he drew a card while pinching another card from his wristband.

' _Gotcha, you little sneak'_ Boudica thought to herself, having caught Keith red-handed. However she decided to stay quiet since she had a gut feeling Keith was gonna lose anyway.

"I'll use the spell, Cup of Ace. Depending on the result of my coin toss, either of us could draw more cards." Keith called out, flipping a coin from his pocket. "Whaddya know, it came up Heads." He grinned while drawing his cards. "And would you look at that, two more Cups of Ace!" he flipped his coin twice and it came up heads both times.

"Three heads in a row?" Chevalier commented, surprised at how lucky Keith was.

"I was always a favourite of Lady Luck." Keith commented, drawing his cards and eying up a rather peculiar card. _'Wait, that's one of the cards Krishna gave me. Better use it while I can.'_

"I bet you've never seen this card before; Twin Hearts of Iron!" Keith grinned maniacally. "This baby enables me to summon 2 level four or lower Machine type monsters with different names from my deck. Come on out Allies of Justice, Nullfier and Quarantine!"

"W-What?!" Chevalier gasped. "I've never heard of that card before!"

"Don't get too worked up, you get to special summon a level four or lower monster from your graveyard." Keith replied, as Chevalier decided to choose Garoth. "But here's an old friend of mine, Nitro Synchron!"

Keith began chuckling louder than before as his field was filled up with monsters. "Now I'll tribute all three of my cards to Synchro Summon my mightiest creature. Behold, Ally of Justice Decisive Armor!"

Chevalier began shivering in fear as a colossal gold-plated robot that had an enormous cannon on it's back emerged from the light.

"But wait, there's more! I'll use my Different Dimension Reincarnation to special summon my trusty Barrel Dragon!" Keith added, as another powerful monster appeared on his field. "And now I'll activate its effect, so say sayonara to your general, dweeb!" Keith flipped his coin three times, as Barrel Dragon fired at Jain, destroying her instantly.

"Now Decisive Armor, obliterate that puny warrior!" Keith demanded, as the massive machine fired a colossal blast of energy at Garoth, sending him to another dimension. Luckily he was in Defense Position, protecting Chevalier from taking any damage. However he was wide open to Barrel Dragon, a fact that Keith capitalised on.

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!" Chevalier cried out, as he was flung back a few feet.

 **Chevalier: 1400**

"Oh no, this is ho-rrible!" Jack Frost cried out, as he and Boudica ran over to check up on Chevalier.

"I-I'm fine…" he replied weakly, as he managed to get up off the ground and stared down Keith, who was smirking to himself.

"Try and get out of this, dweeb. I'll end my turn." Keith sneered.

"A-Alright then, I draw." Chevalier replied, drawing his next card. All he had to do was survive until his next turn, but with a pair of powerful monsters on Keith's field, and the single card he just drew, things weren't going to be easy.

"I set this card facedown and end my turn…" Chevalier replied.

"Is that all you got left?" Keith inquired, starting his turn. "Guess I'll put you out of your misery. I'll have Decisive Armor activate it's first effect, enabling me to destroy a Set card of my choice, and I'll pick your facedown card."

"Oh no…" Chevalier cried out, as his facedown card was destroyed.

"Time to end this; Barrel Dragon, Decisive Armor, send this kid to the next dimension!" Keith called out, eager to secure his next victory!" The two machines charged up their attacks and launched them at Chevalier, causing a large amount of sand to be kicked up into the air, blanketing the field.

"Get down!" Boudica called out as she and Jack Frost knelt while covering their faces. Eventually the sand fell back down and everyone could see again. Keith had a large grin on his face, confident that he won. However his jaw dropped in shock when he saw Chevalier still standing on the field, protected by a strange shield.

"Electromagnetic Turtle enables me to end the battle phase once per duel by banishing him." Chevalier commented.

"Y-You may have survived this round, but I assure you that your soul shall be consumed by Shesha during my next turn." Bandit Keith growled.

"Sorry to say that you won't get a next turn." Chevalier commented coolly, drawing his next card. "I activate another Charge of the Light Brigade, and I'm sure you know what it does."

"Pfft, like some weakling would save your sorry hide!" Keith taunted.

"That's the thing, the monster wasn't why I activated the spell." The petite blonde smirked. "Remember my Gold Sarcophagus?"

"Heh, like that's—"Keith began, until it soon dawned onto him. "Y-You don't mean-"

"That's right. Since my Graveyard is full of my Lightsworn friends, I get to summon their leader; Judgment Dragon!" Chevalier smirked, as Keith looked on in horror. The majestic white dragon flew in the air for a while before landing gracefully onto the battlefield. "And at the small cost of a thousand lifepoints, I get to destroy every card expect itself."

 **Chevalier: 400**

"T-This can't be real!" Keith started to panic, as his ace monsters were wiped out in an instant.

"This is what happens when you chose to rally beside Krishna; Judgment Dragon, punish Bandit Keith with your divine wrath!" Chevalier declared, as Judgment Dragon flew up into the air and fired a massive stream of holy fire at Keith.

"UWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Keith cried out in pain.

 **Bandit Keith: 0**

 **Winner: Chevalier**

"Impossible! How could I lose?!" Bandit Keith exclaimed in disbelief, falling to his knees.

"Well you know what they say, cheaters never prosper." Boudica replied smugly, walking over to the fallen duelist.

"Wait, he cheated?" Chevalier asked out loud, as Boudica snatched Keith's arm and removed his wristband, causing a couple cards to fall onto the soft sand. "H-How could you Keith?" the petite blonde asked.

"Ever since Pegasus humiliated me all those years ago, my life went down the shitter. So I entered his Duelist Kingdom in order to get my revenge, but get this. Not only was the whole thing a scam, but Pegasus was a dirty fucking cheater. Between his one-of-a-kind cards, and his Millennium Eye, he cheated his way out of any duel. I figured that two can play that game, but the fop preached about how cheating is dishonourable, while staring at me with that fucking eye of his!" Keith recalled bitterly. "I'd do anything to reclaim my title, even if it means bending the rules."

It was then that Keith's duel disk began to glow harshly, surprising everyone but Chevalier. "W-W-What's going on with this thing?!"

"It's one of Krishna's rules; whoever loses a duel must relinquish their soul to Shesha." Chevalier answered sadly. "I'm sorry it had to end this way…"

"S-Seriously?!" Keith exclaimed, as a holographic arm emerged from the duel disk. "I-I'll get you for this, Krishna!" he vowed revenge, as Shesha snatched his soul and promptly disappeared, with Keith's body dissipating into thousands of bright lights.

"Despite his cheating, I kinda feel bad for him." Chevalier commented. "He's got the skill of a great duelist, but lacks the honor of one."

"Indeed. That said, you played a great game." Boudica praised the young man. "Now why don't we kick back and have a nice day at the beach?"

"Wahoo! What a great idea." Jack Frost cheered, as he soon spotted a boat docking by the pier near their location. "Seems we've got company, ho."

"Let's check it out then." Chevalier replied, as the trio made their way to the boat and saw Astolfo and a few members of the Fangame Committee hop off of it.

"Oh Chevvie! It's so nice to see you here!" Astolfo chimed, running up to the blonde and began hugging him tightly.

"A-Ah! Not so tightly please." Chevalier requested, as Astolfo eased up on the hug and soon noticed Boudica.

"Oh sweet, Boudy's here as well!" the pinkette grinned.

"It's nice to see you here as well." Boudica greeted the young man. "I take it that these are your friends as well." she added, gesturing at the Fangame Committee members.

"Well hello there darling, I'm Garret." He introduced himself. "What's your name good lookin'?"

"I'm Boudica, a fellow Servant of Fate like Astolfo and Chevalier." She introduced herself as well.

"Like that British queen who gave the Romans a black eye?" Garret inquired, with Boudica nodding in response. "Nice."

"A Servant of Fate?" Shiv inquired, intrigued by what he just heard.

"From what I heard, they're holy warriors who take on the personification of famous historical figures. Under the command of their master Fujimaru Ritsuka, they fought a brutal war against the Cryptid Alliance and emerged victorious." Adrienn explained. "I never expected our friends to be Servants of Fate."

"I should've mentioned that in the beginning…" Astolfo admitted, poking his tongue out playfully while tapping his head with his fist.

"Heheheh, no wonder I found you interesting…" Aurora commented to herself, before looking at Chevalier, something which the blonde noticed.

"W-Who are you?" Chevalier asked, a little uneasily.

"I'm Aurora, young one. I mean you no harm, so long as you don't cross me that is." she replied, a small smirk on her face.

"That's good to hear." Chevalier sighed in relief.

"So what were you three doing out here?" Melia inquired.

"The three of us were going to spend a day at the beach to lay back and prepare for the upcoming weeks. However we were soon ambushed by Bandit Keith, the former U.S Duel Monsters champion. Keith pledged his allegiance to the Divine Powers and wanted to duel Chevalier, which he accepted. It was a close match, with Keith pulling a few dirty tricks, but Chevalier won in the end." Boudica recalled the series of events. "And that was when Keith had his soul stolen by Shesha."

"It never ceases to sicken me how little regard Krishna has for his followers." Adrienn replied with disgust.

"Hold up, you never said anything about people getting their souls stolen!" Aurora snapped at Shiv.

"Oh don't pull that card on me; you've done way worse!" Shiv retorted.

"Keep it down you two, we can't fight amongst each other right now!" Melia snapped at the duo. "Right now, we've got to focus on the main objective. You two can save it for another time."

"Fine." They replied.

"Anyway, I think that we should all go back to HQ and have a quick rest." Adrienn suggested. "I'm sure everyone else would be thrilled to meet you, Aurora."

"Alright then." Was all Aurora could say, as the group proceeded to make their way back to the Fangame Headquarters.

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Recreation Room**

"Tch, that ruffian was all bark and no bite." Lekain scoffed upon hearing about Bandit Keith's defeat. "I could've duelled circles around that weasel."

"Pfft, sure you could." Tayama retorted dryly, playing a game of Solitaire by himself.

"My deck was blessed by Lady Ashera herself; there's no way I could lose!" Lekain proudly showed his deck off.

"If I need a deck of my own, I could always get my boys to steal one for me." Tayama commented, staying focused on his game. It was then that a third person entered the room. They were a rotund man of African-American descent and wore glasses over their eyes. His outfit consisted of a green button-up, long-sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans and a black bowler hat on his head.

"Hey, hey, hey! You must be the new guys; the name's Smoke; Big Smoke." He greeted the duo.

"Ah I've heard of you and how you helped eliminate all those gangs in Los Santos. Splendid job you did my fine man." Lekain praised the man, shaking his hand.

"Charmed." Was all Tayama said, having finished his game.

"I remember when I was a two-bit gangster, shit was miserable. But then I read the good book, given to me by Lord Krishna. My life changed once I read that book, I learnt just how fucked this world is. That's why I joined the Divine Powers; they'll lead humanity to a new future where we can all prosper." Big Smoke proclaimed to the duo.

"Well, this is fascinating and all but I've gotta head back to Roppongi Hills to see if my minions are doing their job." Tayama called out as he proceeded to exit the room.

"Did I say something to upset him?" Big Smoke inquired with Lekain sighing to himself.

 **What a great chapter that was; tune in next time where one of the best characters in the Shin Megami franchise makes their debut.**

 **Oh and in case you were curious about Tayama's dream harem, here it is**

 **Reborn:**

 _ **Julia**_

 _ **Heather**_

 _ **Shelly**_

 _ **Luna**_

 _ **Serra**_

 _ **Aya**_

 _ **Adrienn**_

 _ **Amaria**_

 _ **Titania**_

 _ **Charlotte**_

 _ **Laura**_

 _ **Saphira**_

 _ **Ame**_

 _ **Alice**_

 **Rejuvenation:**

 _ **Venam**_

 _ **Amber**_

 _ **Aelita**_

 _ **Erin**_

 _ **Saki**_

 _ **Melia**_

 _ **Valerie**_

 **Desolation:**

 _ **Scarlett**_

 _ **Ava**_

 _ **Rosetta**_

 _ **Aurora**_

 **Other:**

 _ **Nora (Insurgence)**_

 **Made up Cards :**

 **Twin Hearts of Iron**

 **Type: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Special Summon 2 level 4 or lower Machine type monsters with different names from your Deck. Then your opponent gets to summon a level 4 or lower monster from their Graveyard.**

 **Astolfo's group :**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community :**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania (W.I.A)**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice (W.I.A)**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers :**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Lekain**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors :**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan**

 **The Waifu Army :**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to the next instalment of my magnificent fic. This chapter is bound to be thrilling as the MS Waifu Army arrives in Japan and begins their twisted scheme. Meanwhile, another duel will take place in this chapter, and it will be magnificent as well.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 9: The most magnificent duelist of them all_

 **MS Waifu Army Base: Tokyo Bay Area**

Several commanders of the MS Waifu Army had managed to set up a base of operations in the Tokyo Bay area, which was under the Divine Powers banner. A few of the commanders watched over the area, while the rest of them were busy decorating the base and attempting to recruit more waifus into the army.

"Heheheh, things are going better than anticipated." Elysion chuckled ominously, her tentacles wriggling in the air.

"Not only was Lord Krishna kind enough to give us a base to use, but we already have a steady stream of cash flowing in from lonely, desperate nerds." Izabella added. "I like the basement by the way; makes a suitable torture dungeon if I say so."

"It's not just the loners who shell out for us; there's also the poor saps who shell out for us just so they can win matches." Aisha grinned. "Dominating the meta rules!"

"Indeed, which is why we must crush these MS Loyalists once and for all." HMT declared. "And that snake's the key to doing so."

"Snake?" Aisha inquired.

"Shesha, that massive beast that follows closely behind Krishna. It feasts on peoples souls so that it may carry them over to the new universe." HMT answered.

"Ah yes, Krishna does go on about how it's the only way for humanity to attain salvation." Elysion added. "Personally I'm fine with staying in this universe so long as I get to keep my cash."

It was then that a soldier of the Waifu Army ran up to the ladies with an important message. "Lady Elysion, Zenith of the Divine Powers wishes to speak to you!"

"Bring him in." Elysion ordered, as the soldier nodded and ran back to where he came from. A few seconds later, the Infernal Cult Leader made his way to the ladies.

"Welcome to Tokyo, ladies. I hope you're enjoying your time here." Zenith greeted them.

"We haven't been here that long, but so far I'm preferring Tokyo over the United States." Izabella admitted.

"Oh really?" Zenith replied. "Why is that?"

"A lot of the Loyalists reside in the US. They managed to enlist powerful journalists who called us out on our predatory tactics, and accused us of sexism. A moronic statement, given how much female representation we're giving them." Elysion scoffed.

"I doubt glorified eye-candy is what they're looking for…" Zenith commented.

"Eye-candy; pfft that's what they refer to us as." Izabella scoffed. "They can never be satisfied with what they get given, always finding new things to complain about. The only characters they want are self-insert mouth pieces used to vomit up whatever opinions those fools agree with."

"So do these Loyalists agree with the journalists?" Zenith inquired.

"No fucking shit!" HMT replied harshly. "They cower to these journalists and dance on their strings by adding in characters to suit their agenda, when in reality they should be adding more characters in bikinis to rake in those weeaboo bucks!"

"Ok, and what do you plan to do with all the "weeaboo bucks" you're bringing in?" Zenith inquired.

"Easy, we'll buy a beachside mansion where we can relax for the rest of our lives." Aisha answered. "Nothing wrong with business-minded people making a living to secure an easy life, right?"

"Well yeah, there is nothing wrong with that." Zenith admitted. "But wouldn't you make more money if you listen to the loyalists suggestions?"

"Pffft, like we would listen to those chumps." Izabella dryly retorted, as an idea sparked in Elysion's mind.

"I got it! We sprinkle in a few war machines to convert Loyalist soldiers to our side." Elysion called out.

"I like that idea." Aisha grinned. "Especially since it helped the Blaze Brigade girls garner respect amongst the Loyalists."

"Unfortunately, there's a chance that the woman we hire to man the machine would defect to them." Izabella pointed out. "Need I remind you of the Iron Fortress?"

"She was an easily manipulable A.I, just like the other three." Elysion replied. "We can always hack them so we can regain control of them."

"Right then, I'll leave you to your planning." Zenith said, making his way to the exit. "By the way, we're hosting our own rally at Kinshicho. Why don't you come along and enjoy the festivities?"

"Well I do have some spare time, so I don't see why not." Elysion answered.

"Wonderful!" Zenith grinned. "I'll be sure to let every else know about this." The cult leader called out, closing the door behind him, as the MS Waifu Army leaders began plotting their next move.

 **Ueno Park: Tokyo**

Astolfo and his friends had made a mad dash for the park, upon hearing the news about a rather powerful agent of the Divine Powers causing mayhem in the area. They arrived at the center and soon spotted the perpetrator duelling against someone.

"N-No way, is that Flamvell Dilly?!" Astolfo exclaimed, looking on in shock as. Flamvell Dilly wore a red jacket, a black undershirt and jeans, as well as black boots and a pair of shades over his eyes. He had red hair that was done up into a Mohawk, and had a black goatee on his face.

"Flamvell Dilly?" Boudica inquired.

"He's the Japanese Duel Monsters Champion, securing wins over the most powerful of decks using his Flamvell cards." Blair explained. "I've been hoping to challenge him for his title, but not like this…"

"I'm sure you can take him out with ease; after all Chevalier showed me just how good he is." Boudica encouraged her friends, however they shook their heads in response.

"Flamvell Dilly can duel circles around us, hence why he's the champion." Chevalier admitted. "In fact I believe he could've taken out Bandit Keith with relative ease."

"I'd put a stop to him, but I'm only a beginner." Micaiah admitted as well.

"Same here; I still need to fine tune my combos." Sothe added. To everyone's shock and horror, Flamvell Dilly effortlessly crushed his opponent, their soul getting siphoned by Shesha.

"Hahaha! No one can defeat me!" Flamvell Dilly laughed maniacally. "Is there anyone brave or foolish enough to challenge me?!"

"Allow me to take you up on your offer." A haughty voice called out from the crowd, as the citizens stepped aside and saw a group of warriors clad in white uniforms, three male and two female, make their way towards the rouge champion. The leader of the group was a young male who had short brown hair and matching brown eyes. In his right hand was an ornate spear that was blessed by the Four Archangels.

"Who do you punks think you are?!" Flamvell Dilly snarled at them.

"I am Gaston the Magnificent, leader of the Crusaders and Duel Monsters Champion of Mikado!" he proclaimed, puffing his chest with pride.

"You, a champion? Don't make me laugh!" Flamvell Dilly cackled maniacally, his lungs cramping up from the pain.

"Clearly the calibre of duellists in Tokyo must be pitifully low if this is how their champion acts." Gaston scoffed, causing the Crusaders to laugh amongst themselves.

"How dare you question my skill!" Flamvell Dilly snarled, bringing out his own duel disk. "Duel me, bitch!"

"Very well. After all, I was tasked by Lord Merkabah to eliminate the Divine Powers." Gaston coolly replied, bringing out his own duel disk, which was just as ornate as his spear.

"Oh my, two regional champions duelling each other. This will be most entertaining." Micaiah commented.

"Damn, I should've brought some refreshments with me." Sothe cursed under his breath. "Oh well, at least I get to watch an excellent duel."

"Let's duel!" both duellists declared, drawing their starting hands.

 **Gaston: 4000**

 **Flamvell Dilly: 4000**

"Since this is my home turf, I get to go first!" Flamvell Dilly barked loudly. "I'll summon Flamvell Poun in Attack Mode and end with three cards facedown!"

A small monkey that had it's mane and forearms on fire scurried onto the field and sat on the ground, eyeing up its opponent. Gaston was not impressed at all.

"Is that the best you got?" he mocked his opponent, causing Dilly to gnash his teeth in anger. "Allow me to show you how a true champion duels, I draw!"

"Not so fast, I activate both of my Needlebug Nests!" Dilly hissed, milling a whole bunch of cards from his deck.

"Let me guess, you're hoping to draw Rekindling so you can stage a comeback using the monsters you just milled?" Gaston replied, causing everyone to gasp audibly.

"H-How did you figure out my elite strategy?!" Dilly shrieked in fear.

"It's the only strategy that Flamvells can pull of adequately." Gaston retorted. "Besides, several decks can use Rekindling more effectively than Flamvells can ever hope to achieve."

"Wow, he immediately predicted Dilly's strategy." Chevalier gushed in awe.

"Can't wait to see what deck he uses." Blair chimed in as well.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I'll activate the Continuous Spell, Vylon Element!" Gaston proudly declared, as a mysterious portal made up of golden rings hovered on his side of the field. "Next I'll summon Vylon Hept in Attack Mode and end my turn with a card facedown!"

The crowd began muttering among themselves over the first play Gaston made. It was obvious that they were all impressed by what they saw, with Gaston basking in all the praise targeted at him.

"Woah, look at the pretty robot." Astolfo cooed. "I want one for myself."

"I can't wait to challenge him to a duel!" Roland added, his body pumped up with adrenaline.

"Kyheheheheh! What's the matter, too scared to attack my monster?" Dilly taunted the young samurai.

"Hardly. I'm not foolish enough to blunder into whatever half-baked trap you set up for me." Gaston retorted, angering Dilly.

"I'll teach you to mess with me, my draw!" Dilly hissed, drawing his next card before laughing maniacally. "Nyeheheheheheheh! It's game over punk, I'll activate my Rekindling, enabling me to swarm my field with Flamvell monsters!"

The crowd looked on in interest as four monsters materialised on Dilly's field; Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Grunika, Neo Flamvell Origin and Neo Flamvell Sabre.

"Kekeke, now the fun begins. I'll tribute my Firedog and Grunika to forge a circuit and discover the truth." Dilly announced, as his monsters disappeared into a Link Circuit. "Arise, Duelittle Chimera!"

The small Chimera emerged from the circuit and curled up into a ball to take a nap.

 **Duelittle Chimera: ATK (1400-1900)**

 **Flamvell Poun: ATK (200-700) DEF (200-700)**

 **Neo Flamvell Origin: ATK (500-1000) DEF (200-700)**

 **Neo Flamvell Sabre: ATK (2100-2600) DEF (200-700)**

"Oh but I'm far from over. Next I'll tribute Origin and Sabre to Synchro Summon another powerful monster!" Dilly exclaimed giddily, as the two monsters fused together to create a powerful warrior wearing black and red armor. "Behold, Flamvell Uruquizas!"

 **ATK (2100-2600)**

 **DEF (400-900)**

"To top thing off, I'll tribute my Poun to summon Flamvell Commando!" Dilly added, as his monkey disappeared in a bright ray of light and a muscular warrior wielding a large bazooka made out of rock that spits out large fireballs emerged from the light.

 **ATK (2200-2700)**

 **DEF (200-700)**

"The game's over for you hoity-toity Mikado scum! Now my monsters, crush him!" Dilly ordered, as his powerful monsters all charged towards Gaston, only for a weird vortex to appear out of nowhere and send the monsters flying back.

"How pitiful, I'd thought a champion such as yourself would have an answer to Negate Attack." Gaston dryly commented.

"Ngggh, I end my turn." Dilly hissed. "But the next turn will be your last!"

"Is that so? Well allow me to double check for you." Gaston smirked, drawing his next card. "I gotta say, you were right with your prediction."

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Dilly laughed maniacally. "Why don't you surrender already if you've lost?!"

"You don't understand. It's my last turn because I'll defeat you before it ends." Gaston replied, his smirk growing even larger.

"W-What do you mean?!" Dilly demanded.

"Allow me to show you the key to my endgame, the Equip Spell, Rod of Silence-Kay'est!" Gaston proudly declared, equipping it to Hept.

 **DEF (800-1300)**

"Oh no, a pitiful defense boost. I am dying of fright!" Dilly mocked, pretending to act limp.

"Heh, I expected an Unclean One such as yourself to have no idea what I'm about to do. However I'm merciful enough to show it to you, starting off by equipping Vylon Filament to Hept." Gaston retorted, equipping his second spell to Hept, only for Filament to get destroyed due to Kay'est's effect.

"W-Why would he do such a thing?" Boudica inquired the group, confused at Gaston's apparent misplay. However everyone's attention was soon directed to the portal on Gaston's field, as a Vylon emerged from it, catching everyone off-guard.

"H-How were you able to summon a monster like that?!" Dilly screeched.

"That's the effect of my Vylon Element." Gaston coolly retorted. "What's more, I can add a Vylon Equip card from my deck, every time one gets sent to the graveyard, and I think you should know where I'm going with this."

Dilly trembled in fear as Gaston repeated his combo several times with three more Vylons emerging from the portal.

"Allow me to show you a proper Link Summon; I forge the circuit with my Tesseracts and Pentachloros to preach the truth that the Lord Almighty teaches us in Mikado." Gaston declared, as the four machines entered the circuit and caused a massive beam of light to appear from the circuit, with the crowd covering their eyes. Once the light died down, a colossal black dragon had appeared where the circuit was and roared loudly at Dilly. "Say hello to Darkness Metal, the Dark Steel Dragon!"

"T-T-T-That beast doesn't scare me." Dilly tried to put on a brave face.

"Oh really? Then my next move will!" Gaston replied, repeating his combo several times to summon three more Vylons. "Now I'll tribute my Sphere, Charger and Vanguard to Synchro Summon the almighty Vylon Alpha!"

A holy war machine with a round body, large wings and the Greek Letter alpha on it's back descended from the heavens and stared down Flamvell Dilly.

"Want me to do it again? Because I'm more than happy to do so." Gaston sneered arrogantly at Dilly, repeating the combo another two times with a pair of Vylons emerging from the portal. "Excellent, now I'll tribute my Soldier and Prism to Synchro Summon another messenger of the lord, Vylon Epsilon!"

A second war machine descended from the heavens and joined it's comrade, this one taking on the form of the Greek letter epsilon, and sporting large wings as well. It to, stared down the terrified Tokyo Champion

"And now it's time for my ace monster to appear." Gaston continued, as he repeated his deadly combo two more times, with a pair of Vylons emerging from the portal. "Time for the grand finale; by tributing my Cube, Stella and Hept, I can call upon the ultimate Vylon from my extra deck!"

The three monsters entered the portal as a bright light appeared in the sky, causing the crowd to look up in awe. Dilly was scared out of his mind as a glorious, golden war machine with black wings descended from the heavens, it's body housing a metallic frame shaped like the Greek letter omega.

"Behold, Vylon Omega. The messenger of your impending doom." Gaston announced.

"S-S-S-Stay back man!" Dilly began panicking.

"Let me show you all my magnificence! Alpha, dispose of that Chimera!" Gaston ordered, as the machine whipped up a powerful gust with it's wings, sending the critter flying away as Dilly struggled to stand his ground.

 **Flamvell Dilly: 3700**

 **Flamvell Uruquizas: ATK (2600-2100) DEF (900-400)**

 **Flamvell Commando: ATK (2700-2200) DEF (700-200)**

"Now Darkness Metal, tear that commando to shreds!" Gaston ordered, as the large dragon snatched the Commando in its mighty grip and tore the top half off with it's powerful jaws.

 **Flamvell Dilly: 3100**

"Epsilon, destroy Flamvell Uruquizas!" Gaston ordered, as the war machine charged up a ball of holy light and fired it at the warrior, disintegrating him instantly. Flamvell Dilly screamed in pain as the rays of light burnt his skin.

 **Flamvell Dilly: 2400**

The Tokyo Champion looked on in horror, as Omega began hovering towards him, while Gaston was grinning wildly.

"N-No. NOOO!" Dilly screamed in fear. "P-P-Please have mercy, sir!"

"Those who side with the Divine Powers don't deserve the Lord's mercy." Gaston scoffed in disgust at Dilly's cowardice. "Omega, condemn this fool with your heavenly light."

The large war machine began praying to itself for at least half a minute, before a massive beam of holy light rained down onto Dilly, causing the man to let out a bone-chilling scream as he was assaulted by the light.

 **Flamvell Dilly: 0**

 **Winner: Gaston**

"Y-You got lucky punk! Why I oughta—" Dilly began, before his duel disk started glowing. The holographic arm of Shesha snatched the champion's soul before he could even so much as scream in terror.

"So this is the fate of those who follow Krishna? Pathetic…" Gaston scoffed, as the whole crowed applauded him over his amazing duel. The young man took the opportunity to bask in all the praise.

"I gotta hand it to him, knocking out the opponent in one turn's a pretty impressive feat." Boudica commented.

"Indeed, especially with an underrated archetype like Vylons." Blair added. "Oh man, I'm more pumped than ever to challenge him."

"I'm in for one hell of a ride if I have to challenge him sometime in the future." Sothe said to himself. "Better prepare for such an occasion."

A few of the Crusaders who tagged along Gaston soon noticed Astolfo and his group, and began muttering among themselves. "Hey, isn't he that famous Rider of Black from those fairy-tales we were taught as children?"

"Looks like it. Wonder what he's doing here."

"Perhaps he's fighting the Divine Powers as well."

It was then that Gaston noticed the Crusaders chatting amongst themselves and walked towards them. "And what exactly, are you lot talking about?"

"S-Sir Gaston, we had spotted someone bearing a resemblance to the legendary hero Astolfo." One of the Crusaders replied.

"Oh really?" Gaston inquired. "Then take me to this Astolfo, right now."

The Crusaders did as they were asked to and escorted their leader to Astolfo, who was speechless upon seeing the Mikado Champion walk up to him.

"So you're the famous Astolfo I've heard so much about." Gaston commented, as the pinkette was struggling to form a coherent sentence. "Stunned awe, while appreciated, is hardly a civilised greeting, wouldn't you say?"

"A-A-Ah, sorry 'bout that. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gaston!" Astolfo quickly blurted.

"That's SIR Gaston. I didn't work my hands to the bone in order to restore my family's legacy, following what that buffoon of a brother did, to be called anything other than sir!" Gaston reminded the young man.

"M-My apologies." Astolfo replied. "You're really talented, Sir Gaston."

"Obviously; one would have to be in order to be blessed by the lord himself." Gaston brushed the comment off.

"So just how strong are you, compared to other duelists in the world?" Chevalier inquired.

"Let me put it to you in a way you can understand it; the Samurai are the most elite duelists in the world. The Crusaders, are the most elite out of the elite. As captain of the Crusaders, I am the elite, of the elite, of the elite." Gaston proclaimed, as the crowd oohed and aahed in response.

"S-Sir Gaston, I challenge you to a duel!" Blair declared, bringing out her duel disk. The Crusaders began laughing like crazy, as Gaston eyed her up as if she grew a second head.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Gaston inquired in a condescending tone of voice.

"Oh my bad, I'm Blair. I wanna become the Duel Monsters champion of Tokyo one day." She introduced herself.

"So you're part of the common rabble then? Do yourself a favour and win your championship before you even consider challenging me. I don't duel weaklings." Gaston scoffed.

"H-Hey! I'm not some average duelist you find wandering the streets!" Blair retorted.

"I'll grant you the notion that you have some skill, given that Astolfo allows you to follow him. But it pales when compared to MY skill." Gaston reminded her.

"Sir Gaston, is it true that you're fighting the Divine Powers?" Micaiah inquired. "Because if so, then we're more than welcome for you to fight alongside us."

"My liege, that's Micaiah! The legendary Maiden of Dawn!" one of the Crusaders exclaimed. "Her assistance would be extremely beneficial to us."

"Is she?" Gaston replied, a semi-interested look on his face. "Ah yes, I've heard about you. Lord Merkabah was most impressed with how you deal with all the Unclean Ones polluting your nation."

"T-thank you, I guess…" Micaiah said a little uneasily. "Anyway, will you fight alongside us?"

"No." Gaston answered coldly, surprised the group.

"Why not?!" Micaiah demanded an answer.

"We may both be fighting against the Divine Powers, but our goals are vastly different. I fight to eliminate those who would rebel against the Lord, while you fight to protect your fangames." Gaston explained. "Besides, I'm not one to take orders from that committee you follow blindly."

"What do you have against the fangames?!" Sothe snapped. "They've already been through a lot, they don't need any more suffering!"

"You mistake me; neither I nor the Lord have anything against these fangames. We're simply prioritising the more important issue at hand." Gaston replied, which seemed to calm Sothe down.

"That's good to hear." Sothe replied. "So how can we help you?"

"You can help by staying out of our way." Gaston informed them. "You can deal with the small fries that attack your fangames, while we deal with the important missions."

"Sounds easy enough." Roland commented.

"Good. Glad I didn't have to repeat myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some important matters to deal with." Gaston said, as he and the Crusaders proceeded to exit the park, with the crowd dispersing as well.

"Talk about a bloated ego." Boudica commented. "Though if he's as strong as he claims to be, then I can't blame him."

"It doesn't matter how big his ego is, I can't wait to burst his bubble!" Blair declared, her voice filled with determination, as Astolfo's phone began ringing. He picked it up and answered the call.

" _Hey it's Adrienn here. Can you and your friends come over to the Kinshicho Shopping District as soon as possible? It's an important matter."_ Xyr requested.

"Sure thing pal!" Astolfo chimed. "We'll be there in a jiffy."

" _Thanks mate, I'll see you there. Bye!"_ Adrienn replied, before hanging up the phone.

"Alright everyone, it seems we've got our next mission." Astolfo informed them. "Our destination's the Kinshicho Shopping District." He called out, as they all proceeded to walk towards Chevalier's SUV and begin the drive to Kinshicho.

 **That was another good chapter; I hope you enjoyed that duel. The next chapter will be a little different as it will feature a Pokémon battle to spice things up a bit.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania (W.I.A)**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice (W.I.A)**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Are you ready for the heroes to initiate the first battle in the war against the Divine Powers, and humiliate the traitors as well? Well this chapter will be up your alley! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I'm also happy that the Choose Your Legends: Round 2 heroes have finally been released in Fire Emblem Heroes. I went ahead and picked Veronica since she looks strong, but that can be said for all of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 10: Reclaiming the Initiative_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Damien's Quarters**

The young man had quickly adapted to his new life as Godslayer of the Divine Powers. The deities were surprisingly receptive of the young man, despite his association with the fangame. However a few of the traitors, notably Fern, Rick and Madelis were suspicious of him, believing him to be a mole. Just as he was about to tuck in for the night, an unexpected yet familiar presence visited him. The figure was a skeleton that wore a pink Renaissance-era outfit, and cradled a violin in his arms.

"David…what are you doing here?" Damien inquired.

"Oh the usual; playing my violin so the dead can dance the dance of death. Typical Fiend stuff." David replied, slowly playing his violin. "Tis been some time since I last saw you; what'd ya get up to?"

"I left my friends in the fangame community…" Damien answered sadly, a little hung up over it.

"Left them, why?!" David asked, baffled by what Damien did.

"They, they lied to me about my mother's fate. They said she was in prison, when in reality she was executed." The young man answered. "I saw no reason to associate myself with those liars anymore."

"Understandable, but a shame. Especially since things were working out between you and that Nora lass." David commented, as Damien started blushing faintly.

"Uhh yeah, ehehehehe…" he chuckled sheepishly, before sighing to himself. "If only she came with me, I wouldn't feel so bad about leaving them."

"I'm sure she'll come around once she learns the truth about the Divine Powers." David attempted to comfort the young man. "Speaking of which, how has your time here been so far?"

"It was a little difficult for me to settle in at the beginning, but everybody helped me out whenever I needed it." Damien answered, perking up a bit. "Though I can't say the same about the other traitors."

"Others?" David pressed further.

"Several former associates of mine had defected to the Divine Powers before I did. However they view me with suspicion, given that an acquaintance of mine had snuck into the group as a mole for Ame." Damien answered. "But enough about me, how are the other Fiends going?"

"Ah they're doing their job; of course Trumpeter won the monthly contest again. I swear it's like he's got an innate talent for it. No wonder he's the Mother's favorite." David chuckled lightly.

"Heheheh, at least there's next month." Damien chuckled as well. "Anyway, have any of you shown interest in joining the Divine Powers?"

"Don't know about the others, but even if I did want to join, I'd need to ask the Mother beforehand." David admitted. "What'll we do if we did design to join?"

"If I were to take a guess, I'd say that you'd have to kill those who oppose the Divine Powers, so that their souls can be fed to Shesha." Damien suspected.

"Shesha…that's the giant snake that Krishna keeps as a pet right?" David inquired.

"Yeah, it still gives me the chills to this day." Damien admitted. "Anyway, I have a busy day tomorrow, and I need to sleep. See you later!"

"See ya later, mate!" David farewelled the young man, warping out of the room as Damien quickly fell asleep. A few minutes after the young man fell asleep, Krishna warped into the room and studied him, having heard his conversation with David.

" _To think that my Godslayer is the legendary warrior who has befriended the incarnations of death…"_ Krishna began, chuckling lightly to himself before warping out of the room.

 **Kinshicho Shopping District**

Astolfo and his group had arrived at the designated meeting spot, where they were quickly hailed by Garret. They hopped out of the car and followed him into a small building, where Adrienn was waiting.

"Ah, it's you. Glad you were able to help us out." Adrienn smiled serenely at the newcomers.

"Hehehe, I've got no problem helping out cuties like yourself." Astolfo smiled back, with Adrienn chuckling lightly as a faint blush appeared on xyr's face. Just then another person entered the building, catching everyone off-guard

"Titania?! We didn't expect you to be out of hospital already!" Garret exclaimed in shock.

"The doc discharged me, stating that I recovered a lot quicker than he expected. Good thing to since now he can focus his attention on Ame and Alice." Titania replied.

"How are they?" Micaiah inquired.

"Their condition hasn't worsened overnight, but it hasn't improved either." Titania frowned, before she soon noticed Boudica. "Don't think I've met you before."

"I'm Boudica, one of Britannia's greatest warriors!" she introduced herself proudly, posing with her sword and shield.

"A strong lady with red hair that wields a sword and shield? I think we're gonna get along just fine." Titania replied, a small smile on her face, which shocked everyone else in the room.

"Woah! Did Titania smile for once?" Garret exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm not pissed-off all the time." Titania retorted, as Melia entered the building and joined the group.

"Ah, it's so good to see you again Melia." Roland greeted her.

"Indeed, but we've got more pressing matters on hand. Turns out that the traitors have received some back up from the MS Waifu Army." Melia reported.

"The what now?" Blair asked. "MS Waifu Army; do they deal out ice-cream or something?"

"Not quite. They're a rouge faction from Metal Slug Attack who wished to flood the game with poorly-written, objectified waifus for the sole purpose of drawing in money from addicted gamers." Melia informed the young girl. "Krishna must've recruited them to his cause."

"Oh, Flute Boy. Once I get my hands on him, I'll make him regret all his life choices." Titania vowed, as Melia was relieved to see she had recovered.

"It's so good to see you up and about so soon." Melia smiled.

"Well you know what they say; I'm as tough as steel." Titania quipped back. It was then that two more people, Shiv and Aurora entered the building, with Titania tensing up at the latter's presence.

"Ah, good to see that we're all—"Garret began, but was cut off before he could continue.

"What the hell are you doing here Aurora?!" Titania demanded.

"Oh my, didn't they tell you I'm pitching in as well?" Aurora replied in a mocking tone of voice.

"My bad, I should've informed her about it." Adrienn admitted.

"No need to worry your pretty little head over it. Besides, nothing wrong with a good surprise." Aurora chuckled.

"Except when said surprise is an axe-crazy lady with a short fuse…" Titania muttered.

"Before we tear at each other's throats, I still need to finish my report." Melia interjected, before clearing her throat. "In addition to the MS Waifu Army, I also saw a bunch of thugs from the Ashura-kai, and some soldiers from the Begnion Empire."

"The Begnion Empire?!" Micaiah cried out in shock. "Just what on earth is that creep planning?"

"Hmmm, you have a history with them?" Shiv inquired.

"The Begnion Empire occupied my home nation of Daein, following the conclusion of the Mad King's War. Needless to say, they subjugated the populace and either enslaved, imprisoned or executed them. However Sothe and I liberated Daein with the help of my friends in the Dawn Brigade." Micaiah explained.

"Yeah, that was a rough time we all went through." Sothe commented, crossing his arms. "That said, I have no idea what this Ashura-kai is. Do they have something to do with the Tellius Goddess, Ashera?"

"No. the Ashura-kai are a national crime syndicate that took over Tokyo following the emperor's death. Their leader Tayama, is a ruthless tyrant who seeks dominion over all of Japan." Shiv scowled. "My parents were slaughtered by the Ashura-kai."

"Heh, didn't realise I'd be able to get revenge on those cretins by helping you out." Aurora smirked. "Guess I made the right choice after all."

"Hmmm, seems that we'll experience more resistance than I anticipated." Adrienn muttered to xyrself. "Let's just hope that the Divine Powers doesn't send a deity to make things worse for us."

"I doubt Krishna would allocate a deity to monitor some small-time rally." Titania replied. "Besides, I should be able to take care of them."

"That's true, I'll give you that." Garret commented. "Anyway, we can't loaf around here all day, we've got a rally to disrupt." The heroes agreed to the idea and proceeded to get ready before exiting the building.

 **Kinshi Park: Kinshicho**

The traitors had finished setting up the rally, with the assistance of Elysion and the Ashura-kai. To their amazement, the rally had already attracted a sizable crowd as the traitors discussed among one another who would speak first. Eventually they all settled on Zenith opening the rally.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I thank you all for taking the time out of your day to come listen to us." Zenith started his speech, as Elysion and the other traitors took their seat with some Ashura-kai grunts guarding the stage. "Now then, Ame and her followers keep proclaiming that their games are just for fun, and a hundred percent harmless. But that is a lie that she spreads among the masses with ease. These games have subliminal messages in them; maybe in a side-quest, maybe in the story itself. These messages are brainwashing your children to rebel against authority and cause chaos and havoc in the streets. In fact, these games kickstarted a war that has killed thousands, and caused millions to flee the country as refugees!"

The crowd started booing and hissing at the games following Zenith's speech, as Lavia got up on stage to speak next.

"But that's not the only crime they're guilty of. These fangames have also caused Nintendo and other companies to lose billions, forcing them to lay off thousands of workers who ended up starving to death alongside their families. The people who play and support these games have the workers blood on their hands. And let's not forget how these games worsened racial tensions in several countries, causing small skirmishes that'll eventually break out into a race war." Lavia proclaimed, with the crowd cheering for her as Neved got up to speak as well.

"Then there's the fact that the devs are hypocrites; they proclaim that the characters were made to give children, especially young girls and non-binary people positive role models. Yet they produce and sell merchandise that sexualise the female characters, and a few of the male characters as well. Naturally, there's the dakimakuras they flooded onto the market, but then there's this!' Neved whipped out a thick magazine that featured Alice and Charlotte posing playfully on a beach while wearing their bikinis. "Pin-up garbage like this meant to drain the money out of the pockets of horny losers with nothing better to do with their miserable life."

The crowd looked at the magazine for a bit, before a man in the crowd raised his hand. "Uhh, are you selling those?"

"Didn't you hear me? They'll drain—"Neved began.

"Now hold up there, we could make some mad bank off of this." Elysion informed him, as it soon dawned onto him.

"Hey yeah, that is a good point." Neved replied before clearing his throat. "Ignore that last comment I made about the magazine. You should buy it in order to deprive the fangame creators and their characters of whatever power they hold over you."

The crowd started going crazy as they stormed over to the table where Lavius was and began buying magazines like crazy. Eventually they were completely sold out with the satisfied crowd making their way back to their seats.

"Thank you for your purchases, now we may—" Lavia began, but was interrupted when a few smoke bombs were thrown onto the stage. The crowd fled away from the scene as the traitors turned to the source and spotted the heroes staring them down.

"No way in hell would I let you bozos get away with this!" Titania declared, bringing out her Aegislash as a few Ashura-kai goons walked up to her.

"Heheheh, do you know who you're dealin' with? The motherfuckin' Ashura-kai, that's who!" a goon sneered in a thick accent.

"Couldn't care less about who you are, now get out my way or else I'll make you!" Titania threatened the goons, who whistled in response.

"Heh, seems that you got guts. I like that in a person." An Ashura-kai lieutenant in a business suit whistled, digging his hands in his pockets as he ordered some of the grunts to move closer to her. "Too bad that my boys are gonna spill them all over this 'ere pavement."

"Oh well, can't fault me for not trying the diplomatic approach." Titania commented off-handedly as the goons brought out their weapons, which mainly consisted of nail boards and rusted metal pipes. A goon charged at her while raising his board in the air, only for Titania to block the incoming attack and impale the goon's torso with her sword, before kicked the goon off her blade. Within an instant, Titania lunged at another Ashura-kai goon and stabbed him in the heart before turning around and severing the arm off of an incoming goon from behind before stabbing him in the back. Another goon attempted to swing his metal pipe at her head, only for Titania to parry the attack and sliced the man's head off, as it rolled on the ground for a few seconds. An Ashura-kai goon ran to a nearby tree and yanked a thin branch off before using his knife to carve a javelin out of the wood, while a few more grunts were battling Titania. As she had finished slaughtering the grunts, the goon took aim and threw his makeshift javelin at her, only for Titania to block the attack which caused the javelin to shatter into two.

"Shit…" Was all the goon said, as Titania threw her sword at him, burying itself into the goon's skull as he was thrown back a few feet into the air. The last thug took a few steps back before charging at her while bellowing a hoarse battle cry. Her blade freed itself from the deceased goon and flew back at her as Titania ducked and dealt a devastating slash; the grunt dropped his weapon and started gasping as his innards fell out of the gaping hole on his torso and splashed onto the pavement with a sickening squelch, before keeling over dead a few seconds later.

"What was that you said about my guts decorating the pavement?" Titania quipped at the lieutenant, a cocky smirk on her face as the lieutenant growled in anger.

"B-Bro, what are we gonna do?" an Ashura-kai goon inquired as the lieutenant took out his smartphone from his jacket pocket.

"My demon will teach this bitch not to mess with the Ashura-kai…" the lieutenant hissed, fiddling with his phone as the goon hollered with glee.

"You're in for it now! My bro's demon is so tough, you'll shit your pants in fear!" the goon sneered at the heroes.

"Charmed…" Titania replied dryly, turning to Astolfo and his friends. "You've dealt with demons before, haven't you?"

"W-Well they were cryptids to be specific, but yeah—" Chevalier began.

"Good enough. You can take this guy on." Titania ordered, with the Servants of Fate sans Boudica gulping in fear.

"If it's only one demon, I can tackle it on my own." Boudica called out, taking a step forward. "Besides it'll provide some much needed arm exercise."

"Heheheh, it doesn't matter how many of you step up to the plate, my demon will flatten you!" the lieutenant cackled, as his smartphone glowed brightly and a figure emerged from the phone and landed on the ground before the lieutenant. The figure was a spider the size of a large dog and had an ugly, human face with two horns growing out of its head. "Say hello to my Tsuchigumo!"

"Hmph, it'll take more than some creepy-crawly to rattle my nerves!" Boudica retorted, drawing her sword. The Tsuchigumo charged up a beam of electricity from its large maw and fired it at Boudica, who stabbed the ground with her sword and raised her shield in response. The attack hit her dead on and Boudica winced in pain as the current coursed through her body, however the attack ended and Boudica shook the dirt off her sword, her body barely retaining any notable damage.

"S-She tanked that attack like it was nothing!" Roland gasped. "Why did it do far less damage than when Odin struck down Ame and Alice?"

"I'm pretty sure that a Norse deity would deal way more damage with their lightning strikes than some disgusting vermin." Shiv replied, as the Tsuchigumo hissed in response.

"Yo, that attack did nothing!" the goon cried out.

"Oh shut up and keep watch!" the lieutenant hissed in response. Boudica took this opportunity to get on the offensive, lunging at the spider and swinging her sword a few times, severing a few of its legs. The Tsuchigumo screeched in pain as it collapsed onto the ground, giving the Britannian warrior an opportunity to deal the finishing blow. Once the demon was dead, it's body disappeared into thin air, as the Ashura-kai goon's jaw dropped in shock.

"B-Bro's demon!" he cried out, surprised that it was defeated so easily. "Whadda we do now?!"

"The only thing left we can do…" the Lieutenant replied, before turning to face the other goons. "Retreat, RETREAT!"

The Ashura-kai goons fled in fear, as the heroes scoffed at how their bravado vanished as soon as they lost the advantage.

"Now that was some fancy techniques you used." Titania whistled in respect at Boudica, who gave her a thumbs-up gesture in return.

"Tch, piece of shit thugs." Zenith hissed bitterly, unclipping a Pokéball from his belt and threw it at the ground. "Darmanitan, I choose you!"

"Hey, don't you dare leave us out!" Lavia called out, as she and Neved sent out a Tangrowth and Gastrodon respectively.

"So it's a battle you want, eh? I'll make sure to wipe the floor with your asses." Shiv retorted, sending out his Aipom, with Melia and Aurora sending out their Togekiss and Mightyena respectively.

"Welp, seems they got the battle covered. Might take the chance to watch 'em deck those traitors." Garret grinned, sitting down on a nearby bench with the others following suit.

"S-Shouldn't we be helping them?" Chevalier inquired.

"Nah, they can deal with them just fine." Titania replied, easing the worries of the petite blonde.

"Hah! You talk big, yet you brought out a bunch of weaklings!" Neved jeered at the heroes. "I mean seriously, an Aipom and a Mightyena? Talk about bottom of the barrel."

"Oh I wouldn't be saying that if I were you; this old dog can be taught new tricks. I'll show you a couple if you like." Aurora playfully smirked, before bringing out a Mega-Ring from her pocket and placed it over her wrist before activating it, as her Mightyena was enveloped by a glowing pink bubble. A few seconds later, the bubble burst open and Mightyena howled as it gained new power. It's appearance changed as well, as it's coat became a lot darker and it's back hair and tail grew longer than before. There was also a red gemstone on its chest that let out a few waves of red energy, making it look as if it was wearing a necklace. Everyone present with the exception of Aurora and Shiv were startled at what they saw.

"There's a Mega-Mightyena?!" Lavius exclaimed in shock, running over to see what the fuss was about, before turning to Zenith. "Torren has a lot of new Mega-Evolutions, why don't you tell us about this one?"

"I don't know jack about this thing! It's the first time I've seen it as well!" Zenith shouted in response.

"Can you two stop shouting and figure out a way to deal with that thing?!" Lavia snapped at the duo before turning towards the heroes. "Tangrowth, use Power Whip to punish that mutt!"

The hulking mass of vines raised its arm in the air and attempted to lay a smack down on the Mightyena, however the canine Pokémon disappeared into the shadows before leaping up from behind the Tangrowth and kicked the Vine Pokémon's back, causing it to stagger forward a few feet.

"Shadow Sneak…" Garret commented. "Does Mightyena even get that move?"

"Don't ask me, I have no clue." Titania replied.

"Phony Mega, phony moves, you're nothing but a dirty cheater!" Zenith hissed.

"You know what they say, all's fair in love and war." Aurora smirked dangerously at the Infernal Cult leader. "Besides, it's not cheating since the Mightyenite was a recent discovery in my homeland."

"It's not like you can complain about cheating, since you lot have no problem doing it yourself." Melia retorted. "Happiness, use Air Slash on Tangrowth!"

The Jubilee Pokémon chirped happily and whipped up a large gust of wind on the spot using its wings, before flying back and whipping up another gust and sending them towards the first gust to destroy it, sending blades of wind at the Vine Pokémon, striking it dead on and causing it to fly back a few feet before fainting from the attack.

"Well that was quicker than I expected." Aurora commented, her Mega-Mightyena trotting back towards her side.

"What the hell was that?!" Neved exclaimed. "Your Pokémon did jack shit!"

"Maybe if you two dumbasses did something, this wouldn't have happened!" Lavia harshly retorted, returning her fainted Pokemon.

"Alright then, I'll fix up your mistake!" Zenith replied. "Darmanitan, use Flare Blitz on the Togekiss!"

The hulking fire-monkey quickly scrambled up a nearby tree before leaping off of it and attempted to tackle Togekiss out of the sky, as the monkey cloaked it's body in fire. However it was knocked out of the sky by Shiv's Aipom as it hopped off of Togekiss and used Focus Punch on Darmanitan, knocking the monkey out of the sky and causing it to crash into the ground, rendering the poor Pokémon unconscious.

"This isn't going to plan…" Zenith commented under his breath, recalling his Pokémon as Neved did the same." Hey what are you doing?!"

"There's no way I'd be able to knock out all of their Pokémon on my own, I'm getting out of here!" Neved replied, before he began to flee from the area, with Lavius and Lavia following behind.

"This isn't over!" Zenith shouted at the heroes, as he ran away as well. The heroes congratulated their Pokémon before recalling them into their Pokéballs.

"Well everyone, I say we did an excellent job at disrupting their rally!" Adrienn praised everyone. "Seems like they were all bark and no bite."

"That'll teach them to insult the fangames you all put your heart and soul into." Astolfo chimed, wrapping his arms around Adrienn and Shiv.

"I wish it was this easy all the time!" Garret grinned.

"The only reason it was easy this time was that Krishna didn't send any deities to back them up." Melia commented. "Besides, it'll get boring if it was too easy."

"Fair point." Garret replied, as the large television on the side of the building near the park entrance began showing a news report.

" _Breaking news! There's been reports of a coup in the Begnion Empire, causing the nation to dissolve into chaos. Vice-Minister Lekain and several members of the Begnion Senate are believed to be the ones behind the coup, with several generals of the Begnion army joining their cause. There has been no word on the status of the young Empress Sanaki as well as those who still support her. Over and out!"_ The news reporter announced, as a worried expression appeared on Micaiah's face.

"By the gods, I have to go rescue her!" Micaiah cried out as she began making calls to her fellows in the Dawn Brigade. "Sothe, I need you to pack out things ASAP!"

"You got it!" Sothe replied, as Melia stepped forward to halt the duo.

"Now settle down there, rushing into things won't solve anything." She called out to them.

"You don't understand; if Lekain manages to seize power, it'll be the end of Daein and her people!" Micaiah replied quickly, finishing her calls. "I'm really sorry that I have to pull out of here temporarily, but I can't leave my people to fend for themselves."

"Don't sweat it." Garret reassured her. "Nothing wrong with helping out your fellow countrymen. Besides, it's not like we're helpless waifs."

"Don't be surprised if we take out a few of the traitors while you're gone." Titania added.

"Yeah! I'll throw my lot in and teach that meanie a thing or two!" Astolfo declared, with the other Servants of Fate voicing their support.

"Y-you sure about this…?" Micaiah inquired. "The Begnion Army is no laughing matter; they will not be taking prisoners."

"No need to sweat it sis, we're with you till the very end!" Blair voiced her support."

"Thank you all, so very much." Micaiah smiled serenely at everyone, before a determined look appeared on her face. "Come on everyone, let's teach Lekain a thing or two about teamwork!"

Astolfo and the group cheered enthusiastically as they made their way back home to start packing their bags.

 **And thus begins the first major arc of this fic, the Tellius Saga. Will Micaiah and her friends save her homeland from Lekain's tyranny? Find out in future instalments of Yugioh: the Divine Conspiracy!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice (W.I.A)**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to the beginning of the Tellius arc of my fic, which will feature epic battles and sinister conspiracies. It's a bit sad to see the fangame characters taking a little break, but that'll make their return all the sweeter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 11: Return of the Dawn Brigade_

 **Manial Cathedral: Begnion capital of Sienne**

"Ahhhhhh, the throne feels so good." Lekain sighed to himself in bliss, sitting atop the throne that he stole from Sanaki. The coup had been far easier than he expected, likely due to a few demons that Krishna had loaned out to Lekain. Just then three more figures entered the throne room, with Lekain smirking at them.

"Gentlemen, how goes quashing the leftover rabble?" Lekain inquired them.

"I-It's going well my liege." Hetzel replied. Hetzel was a fairly frail old man with thinning grey hair. He was the Duke of Asmin and a senior member of the Senate. Though initially opposed to Lekain's coup, he was too frightened to oppose the actions of the ambitious Vice-Minister.

"The Begnion Army were quick to clamour before our feet once their precious Zelgius went missing. How touching, uwee hee hee!" Valtome chuckled maniacally. He was a vainglorious, narcissistic man with long, curly brown hair that had a green ribbon tied at the end. He was fond of flaunting his wealth by wearing expensive jewellery, usually items that were gifted to him as a reward for his role as the Duke of Culbert. He also harboured a deep-seated loathing of Begnion General Zelgius.

"Now that the rabble's out of the way, we can exterminate those filthy Daeins once and for all!" Numida hissed. He had short black hair and a matching toothbrush moustache/goatee combo. As the Duke of Numida, he was tasked with ruling over Daein following the conclusion of the Mad King's War, but oppressed the populace alongside his second-in-command, General Jarod. However the two men fled back to Begnion following Daein's liberation at the hands of the Dawn Brigade. "I must say that it was wise of us to join forces with Krishna."

"It was one of the best plans I've made so far. My one regret is that I hadn't met him earlier." Lekain commented.

"B-But wouldn't he want our souls as payment? Ooh, I don't want to die yet!" Hetzel panicked.

"Compose yourself old man, I doubt he would want your soul over one as beautiful and pure as mine, uwee hee hee!" Valtome laughed. "Anyway, what are we to do about those loathsome fangames that have infected our empire like a plague from the sub-humans?"

"Ah yes, I'd try to cure my mind from that feminist garbage that the Dawn Brigade shoved onto the populace." Lekain replied. "As a matter of fact, Krishna wants the games gone as well."

"Heheheh, how convenient." Numida chimed in. "I've already destroyed all copies of the game in the region of Numida, as well as executing the villains who peddled that propaganda onto my citizens."

"That reminds me, what about Oliver of Tanas?" Hetzel inquired.

"That hideous blob? He thinks those fangames are 'art that needs to be protected for future generations to enjoy'. What a pea-brained simpleton." Valtome scoffed.

"Oliver was always a disposable tool." Lekain stated. "He was too busy scoffing down chocolates to assist us in our coup."

"What a miserable pile of human garbage, allowing his citizens to be tortured by this twisted propaganda." Numida hissed. "I say we execute him once he gets captured."

"That won't be necessary; I'm sure the Dawn Brigade would do it for us, simply because he's a senator." Lekain replied. "It's the least that bitch could do to atone for her sins, though I do have a few plans for her once we capture her."

"Oh yes, I see where you're coming from. But Branded trash isn't worthy of being graced by my flawless presence, uwee hee hee!" Valtome chuckled.

"Branded or not, I'm willing to punish her for shoving that propaganda onto the masses." Numida admitted.

"I-I-I…" Hetzel stuttered, opposed to the idea of violating Micaiah, but was too frightened to argue about it.

"Look, you don't have to join in, but you better not dare stop us." Lekain told the old man, noticing his hesitance.

"O-Ok then…" Hetzel replied meekly.

"Anyway, our next plan is to lock up our enemies and have Shesha feast on their souls." Lekain informed his co-conspirators.

"How would you propose we do that?" Numida inquired, with Lekain grinning as he brought out his duel disk and deck.

"With this, the deck that was blessed by Lady Ashera herself." He explained, his grin growing more malicious. "No mortal could ever hope to oppose me."

 **Nevassa: Capital city of Daein**

The heroes had arrived in the once bustling capital and saw a most horrifying sight; Begnion soldiers were running rampant, decimating the Daein Army and kidnapping innocent civilians.

"Oh my…" Chevalier gasped, the petite blonde on the verge of fainting.

"Quickly everyone, follow me!" Micaiah called out to them as they ducked into a nearby alleyway with Sothe digging through a stack of cardboard boxes as if he was looking for something.

"Come on…" he sighed to himself, digging though the boxes until his hand brushed up against a metal box attached to the building. "Jackpot!"

"W-What are you looking for?" Astolfo inquired. However his question would soon be answered as a section of the wall started moving down on its own.

"The coast is clear, now move it!" Micaiah urged the group, as they all dove into the building with the wall rising back up once everyone was inside. The interior was rather dark and dusty, with a few candles lighting up the area giving the group a partial view of the area.

"Phew, this place could use some home improvement." Blair commented.

"We haven't had the time to, given how busy we've been with other things." Sothe replied, chuckling lightly as several footsteps could be heard in the darkness.

"M-Micaiah, is that you? A quiet, feminine voice could be heard. It was then that the darkness dissipated as the lights were switched on, and the group were confronted with a group of around seven people, four men and three women.

"Forgive me for my tardiness, I was caught up in other affairs." Micaiah apologised, but none of the strangers looked angry or disappointed.

"Hey, hey, you didn't do anything wrong." One of the guys, a tall middle-aged man replied. "Heck you brought some reinforcements to help us out."

"Reinforcements?" Astolfo pondered, until it dawned upon him. "Are you all part of that Dawn Brigade?"

"Yep!" another girl called out, this one being fairly short and rotund. "We're the legendary heroes of Daein.

"I think it's time we get the introductions out of the way; everyone these are the friends I've told you about in my letters home." Micaiah introduced Astolfo and co. to the Dawn Brigade before turning to the former. "Everyone, these are my fellows in the Dawn Brigade. From left to right, they are Nolan, Edward, Leonardo, Laura, Aran, Ilyana and Meg."

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Chevalier greeted them politely.

"Yeah, it is." Ilyana replied, before she began petting her stomach lightly. "Any of you got food?"

"Uhh, I've got some potato—"Roland answered, bringing out a small pack of crisps before they were snatched from his hands.

"Thanks." Ilyana replied, as she began chowing down on the chips, with Micaiah sighing to herself.

"Now that Ilyana's satisfied, does anyone have a status update on Sanaki's location?" she inquired.

"I've heard rumors from the Begnion soldiers that she's rallying an army on the outer edges of Begnion. Sephiran of Persis and Oliver of Tanas have pledged their support to her, using their influence to garner support from the masses." Edward reported.

"Oliver, you mean that oddball is fighting alongside the empress?!" Sothe exclaimed, refusing to believe it.

"Huh, what's that matter with that?" Boudica inquired.

"Oliver's a special case in the Begnion Senate. Originally he orchestrated a Laguz trafficking ring under the strict orders of Lekain, but was arrested for his crimes. He accepted a deal where in return from being spared the death penalty, he'd surrender a sizable amount of his fortune as compensation to the victims of his trafficking ring. To this day he has pledged his support for a new cause; to protect all that is beautiful in the world." Micaiah explained.

"So long as he isn't committing any evil acts, I don't see why his support is a bad thing." Astolfo commented.

"I guess you're right." Sothe admitted, not too thrilled over the prospect of working with Oliver.

"By the way, what were you two up to while you were away?" Aran asked Sothe. "Did you finally pop the question?"

"No unfortunately, he hasn't been able to ask Ike for his hand in marriage yet." Micaiah joked around, as Sothe leapt back in embarrassment and landed on his backside, to the laughter of everyone else in the room. "In all seriousness though, we got caught up in some serious business in Tokyo."

"What kind of business?" Aran pressed further.

"Let me start from the beginning; Sothe and I were given tickets to the Pokémon Fangame rally in Akihabara where we met Ame, the head developer of the games. We soon took our seats after meeting the speakers for the event as they began their speeches. Things were going well until this trio of renegade deities stormed the stage, announcing that they're the Divine Powers, and how they'll lead us to salvation by destroying the fangames. Ever since then, we've been fighting alongside the Fangame community against the Divine Powers and their allies." Micaiah recalled.

"W-Wait a minute, that broadcast I saw on TV showed this guy floating by Lekain's side as he talked about conquering Daein." Meg replied. "Could he be in this Divine Powers you told us about."

"Depends, can you remember what he looked like?" Sothe asked.

"Well he had this green jacket, brown shorts, a hat with a feather in it, and that's all I can recall…" Meg answered, before she remembered something else. "Oh! He also had this flute in his hands."

"T-That's Krishna!" Roland cried out. "He's the head honcho of the Divine Powers."

"Seriously?" Leonardo called out. "Why would Lekain follow orders from another deity, given his devotion to Lady Ashera?"

"Now that's a million dollar question if I've heard one." Nolan mused to himself.

"It's obvious that Lekain made an alliance with Krishna to take over all of Tellius; Krishna benefits from it by having Shesha consume all the souls of those who perished, no matter who they were." Micaiah answered. "Shesha, in case you were wondering, is a colossal serpent that is vital to the Divine Powers' plan, though how exactly is still a mystery to me."

"A s-snake?" Laura began, a worried expression on her face. "I'm not good with snakes thank you very much."

"Don't worry, you won't have to fight it head on. After all, they wouldn't risk losing their most valuable asset now, would they?" Micaiah assured her.

"I-I guess so…" Laura softly replied.

"Anyway, what do you suppose we do now?" Edward inquired.

"We need to recapture the castle and ensure Pelleas is unharmed." Micaiah informed everyone. "His safety is our top priority."

"Pelleas?" Astolfo inquired.

"He's the son of the late King Ashnard, the infamous Mad King, in case you didn't know. Though they're related, they have completely opposite personalities." Sothe answered. "We helped him reclaim the throne during the Liberation of Daein."

"So we have to deal with a bunch of soldiers to rescue the young king? I can work with that." Boudica commented.

"Good to see that you're up for it, now we need to get a move on ASAP!" Micaiah called out to them, as they all ran out of the building and onto the streets. It was there that they confronted several Begnion soldiers patrolling the streets.

"Well, well. Looks like our bounty was foolish enough to come to us." One of the soldiers sneered at Micaiah. "At least you saved us the trouble of hunting you down."

"Silence!" she snapped back. "You will pay for invading my homeland and terrorising her citizens!"

"Yeah, I'll teach you not to mess with my friends!" Astolfo added, as the soldiers starting laughing like maniacs.

"Is this kid for real?!" another soldier guffawed. "Listen mate, you look like some generic waifu from a bargain-bin harem anime."

"Generic; I'll have you know I spent ages customizing my outfit to stand out from the crowd!" Astolfo retorted harshly. "I'm more recognisable than Rias Gremory herself."

The soldiers started laughing even louder, with a few of them wheezing in pain as their lungs cramped up from laughing.

"By Ashera, that's the funniest joke I've heard in a long time!" a third soldier replied, wiping a few tears of laughter from his eyes. "We should start a petition to have Lekain hire you as a court jester once we win the war."

"How dare you poke fun of my friend!" Chevalier snapped, pointing his sword at them. "I shall cut you down for your vulgar comments."

"Hey, hey. If the pink guy's Rias, then does that make this guy Akeno?" another soldier joked, as they all proceeded to start laughing again, slapping their knees.

"Clearly the standards for the Begnion army are pitifully low if you chucklefucks got in." Sothe retorted coolly, as the soldiers ceased laughing and glared at him.

"Fucking excuse me; how dare you hurl insults at us you barnbred savage!" the leader of the group roared at him.

"Hmph, seems like neither of you were taught any matters back in Begnion." Nolan replied, unsheathing his axe Tarvos, which was gifted to him by Pelleas. "No matter, I'm more than happy to teach you for free."

"Yeah!" Edward and Leonardo called out at the same time, unsheathing Caladbolg and Lughnasadh respectively.

"Oh my, seems that I'm hungry again. Oh well, I can always get myself something to eat once I'm done here." Ilyana commented, as she and everyone else brought out their own weapons.

"Alright then, if you want a fight we'll give you one. But you'll be the ones who end up six feet under!" the head soldier retorted, as the Begnion soldiers drew their weapons.

"We'll see about that." Micaiah retorted.

 **0000**

The group of Begnion soldiers got into formation, before the front line charged at their enemy with Edward, Nolan, Meg and Astolfo forming a defensive wall to intercept the attack before striking down the enemy with ease.

"Ilyana and I will head into one of the buildings to get a bird's eye view of the area. We'll be fine!" Leonardo called out to Micaiah, as the duo ran towards a three story building to the side of them. Blair then picked up a spear from one of the fallen soldiers, before following after the duo, saying that she'll provide them with some protection from stray enemies.

"Is that all you chumps got?" Sothe taunted, angering the soldiers.

"Kill them, kill them all!" the head soldier barked at his subordinates, as they all broke formation and bumrushed the heroes. A couple soldiers attempted to cut down Meg, but she blocked the incoming attacks with her sturdy shield before thrusting her lance into their soft, fleshy torsos.

"Better luck next ti—" she began before a powerful attack pushed her back slightly. She soon noticed that her shield was bent in beyond repair. "Hey, that was my favorite shield!" Meg complained.

"Heheheh, well you know what they say, it's hammer time!" a soldier sneered, wielding a heavy hammer designed to destroy heavy armor. However an arrow struck the soldier's right temple, causing him to slump onto the ground and die.

"Bullseye!" Leonardo quipped. "That's one asshole down!"

Meanwhile, Aran and Chevalier were busy fending off a small group of soldiers, as they attempted to break through the defensive wall. The soldiers backed up and psyched themselves up for a brutal charge, however they were vanquished by a powerful beam of light.

"Oh my, did I surprise you?" Micaiah called out to the duo, flicking through her Thani tome. "At least you know why they call me the Priestess of Dawn." She giggled at Chevalier.

"That was amazing!" Chevalier praised her. "The Divine Powers will be cast aside by your power."

"You flatter me." Micaiah replied humbly, covering her mouth with her hand. "Anyway, let's get back to the task at hand."

"Sure thing boss!" Aran replied, effortlessly slaying another Begnion solider. Meanwhile Boudica was surrounded by several soldiers, who all sneered at her.

"Give it up lady, we've got you outnumbered!" one of the soldiers jeered.

"I was merely giving you lot a fair chance, I do fight with honor after all." Boudica retorted, angering the enemy soldiers.

"Kill her, kill the heathen!" the soldier growled, as they all charged at her recklessly. Boudica took advantage of their stupidity and began cutting them down one by one. A soldier had attempted to grab her from behind however she smacked the soldier with her shield and stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, another soldier attempted to strike her down with his bow and arrow, but was slain by Nolan, who'd noticed the incoming attack. Another soldier lunged towards Boudica with a spear in his hands, however she dodged to the side and decapitated the foolish soldier. It was then that the head solider grew worried, as his men were getting defeated effortlessly.

"Shit!" he called out. "W-We better fall back now!"

The surviving soldiers were fleeing the area, as the heroes began congratulating themselves. "That was a job well done!" Micaiah smiled at the group. "Now we have to reclaim the castle."

"You said it boss!" Astolfo quipped, making a beeline towards the castle with several other members of the dawn Brigade following him.

"Boss…" Micaiah smiled to herself, before she too ran for the castle.

 **0000**

The group had stormed the castle and began fending off any Begnion soldiers that attempted to take them down. Eventually they made it to the hallway outside the throne room when they heard what sounded like a gurgled scream. Micaiah and Sothe stormed into the room, only to see a Begnion solider collapse onto the ground, a dagger wedged in his back, with Pelleas standing behind the fallen soldier, his pristine royal blue outfit caked in blood.

"Don't worry…it's not mine." Pelleas reassured the group. He was a fairly young man with short, curly blue hair and brown eyes. He wore a white cape over his regal outfit, which was also caked in blood.

"I'm so relieved to see you're fine, your majesty." Micaiah bowed before him, with the rest of the Dawn Brigade following suit. Astolfo and co also bowed before him, not wanting to appear discourteous.

"It's a relief to see you alive as well Micaiah." Pelleas smiled at her, before turning to Astolfo and his group. "Oh, and who might you be?"

"They're the friends from Japan we told you about in our letters." Sothe answered, introducing the newcomers to the young king.

"It's so nice to meet you sire." Chevalier commented.

"The same can be said for meeting you all." Pelleas replied, clearing his throat. "I take it your time in Tokyo was most pleasurable."

"Oh it was amazing. I managed to get autographs from everyone who worked on the fangames!" Sothe grinned, eagerly showing off his notebook with all the signatures with the rest of the Dawn Brigade crowding around him. They were all happy for him, if a little jealous of his luck. "Too bad it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows."

"Yes, you did mention a group known as the Divine Powers. Care to divulge a bit more info about them?" Pelleas requested.

"So far they managed to recruit several powerful deities to their cause, and have captured thousands of souls around the world." Micaiah reported. "Furthermore, they were the ones who helped Vice-Minister Lekain stage his coup alongside the other senators."

"I figured that scoundrel would beg an outsider for help…" Pelleas muttered under his breath. "That aside, it seems like we're on our own as the other nations are too busy repelling Lekain's armies in their own borders."

"Shit, that's not good at all…" Sothe cursed.

"Aw, what's the matter Sothe, upset that you won't be fighting alongside your man-crush?" Laura teased, causing the young thief to flinch in embarrassment as everyone started chuckling.

"Jokes aside, we need to form a plan if we want to end this war as soon as possible." Pelleas informed the group. "We'll meet back here in half an hour after everyone has taken a quick breather from all the fighting."

"You got it sire." Micaiah replied, as everybody left the room and went their separate ways temporarily.

 **Done. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, and I do apologise if it seems a bit lacking, but the next chapter should pick things up, especially since it'll see a powerful alliance form between two former adversaries.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania (W.I.A)**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice (W.I.A)**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain**

 **Hetzel**

 **Valtome**

 **Numida**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone, I have another exciting chapter for you all today. It'll be quite the thrill to read about, as a fan favorite character from Radiant Dawn makes his glorious debut.**

 **Edit: I just heard that Pokemon Essentials was taken down by Nintendo; could this be a part of the Divine Power's grand conspiracy?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 12: Bury the Hatchet_

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: Tokyo**

Several members of the Fangame Committee had gathered in the main hall in order to discuss an unusual message that was sent to Ame's phone. Adrienn opted to read the message in her stead and proceeded to read the message to the other occupants.

" _To Ame._

 _I hope you, or at least a close associate of yours is able to read this message. I wish to discuss a few things with you in regards to the situation you and your friends are currently dealing with. Please meet me at the designated location._

 _From T."_ Xyr read out loud.

"Now who could've sent that?" Melia pondered. "There's nobody I can think of that goes by T."

"Perhaps they hit send by mistake while typing out their name." Garret hypothesised. "It's not like it's never happened before."

"True, but it seems like they want to lend us a hand. And given how some of our key fighters are busy in Tellius dealing with Lekain's army, we need all the help we can get." Melia replied.

"Woah there, how can we trust somebody who won't disclose their name?" Titania objected. "For all I know, they could be some lowlife recruiter for the Divine Powers."

"I agree with Tania; the timing seems a bit too convenient for it to be genuine." Amaria added. "As if they knew Astolfo and his friends would be out of the country for a while."

"That could be brushed off as a simple coincidence." Adrienn replied. "I'm more concerned about the choice of location for the meeting. Anyone know anything about Shibuya?"

"Allow me to explain…" a voice called out as a fairly tall man entered the room. He had short, spiky purple hair and deep purple eyes. His outfit consisted of a black and purple long-sleeve shirt and dark purple pants. This was Corey, the Poison-type Gym leader of Reborn and Heather's father. Heather and Shelly entered the room alongside him.

"Ah, Corey. So good for you to join us." Garret flashed him a smile. "Now what were you gonna say about Shibuya?"

"Shibuya's up there with Ginza as one of the wealthiest parts of Japan, with its major shopping district drawing in thousands of tourists." Corey explained. "However, it also happens to be the base of operations of the Ashura-kai. Of course, with their decisive victory over the Ring of Gaea, they now have Ginza and any other territories the Ring had under their thumb."

"Well that solves the mystery of who the mysterious Mr T is." Charlotte replied sarcastically, before sighing to herself. "A shame since I've been wanting to visit Ginza for some time now."

"Ah Charlotte, Dr. Connal wanted you to visit him. He may have some good news for you." Corey informed her. "Just don't get your hopes up."

"Ok!" Charlotte replied quickly, running out of the room.

"Anyway, what do we do about the request? I for one have no interest bargaining with the Ashura-kai." Adrienn stated.

"We can't say for sure that it was sent by the Ashura-kai. For all we know, it could be a holdout cell of the Ring of Gaea." Garret commented. "That'll be interesting if that were the case."

"I mean it's not like I'm terrified of the Ashura-kai, I dealt with a few goons without breaking a sweat." Titania added.

"True, the goons aren't jackshit, but they've also got those National Defense Divinities under their belt, and you don't want to mess with those guys." Garret replied.

"National Defense Divinities?" Melia inquired.

"They're the original guardians of Japan, who were reincarnated into powerful demons that are under the servitude of the Ashura-kai." Adrienn explained. "I've heard rumors about how owing their medium is required to secure their loyalty."

"And these mediums are owned by the Ashura-kai?" Amaria asked, with Adrienn nodding xyr head in response. "Well that explains why they have Tokyo under their thumb."

It was then that the group heard what sounded like a cheerful holler coming from down the hall outside the room. They all peered through the door and saw Charlotte walking down the hall, a wide smile on her face as she was walking alongside…Alice?!

"Alice made a recovery?!" Adrienn exclaimed, as they all backed away from the door with Charlotte storming into the room.

"Yep, and she's all better!" Charlotte grinned, hugging Alice tightly.

"I-I'm not 100% yet, but I can walk on my own." Alice replied uneasily, a faint blush on her face.

"It's great to see that you've made a partial recovery." Amaria smiled at the blonde lady. "How's Ame going?"

"Mom needs another day or two to rest up before she can get back up. I tell you, we came out of that better than I anticipated." Alice replied. "By the way, thanks for running things while I was out Adrienn."

"No problems, I'd do anything to make Ame's life, and everyone else's a lot easier." Adrienn smiled. "Astolfo and his friends are busy fighting off Lekain's army in Tellius."

"I heard about that on the TV, apparently this Lekain guy might be associated with the Divine Powers as the reporter mentioned that he'd been talking to some guy in green with a flute." Alice commented.

"Krishna…why am I not surprised?" Titania replied dryly, before clearing her throat. "Anyway, what do we do about this meeting?"

"I still think we should go; even if it's the Ashura-kai, they'll no doubt be useful in our war against the Divine Powers." Melia said. "Who's gonna came along with me?"

"I'll go; as the temporary head of the Committee, my presence is necessary." Adrienn answered.

"I'm coming too!" Alice replied. "If only to give my mother a voice."

"If you're coming, then I'm coming as well!" Charlotte added. "I won't take no for an answer!"

"Eh, I wanna go out for a while, so I'll come as well." Heather added as well.

"You can't be serious Heather!" Corey exclaimed.

"Relax dad, I can take care of myself. Besides, Shelly's coming along with me, right?" she replied, turning to her friend.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm coming as well." Shelly replied nervously. Corey sighed to himself before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright then, you can come. But don't say anything that could jeopardise the meeting." He told her.

"I will dad…" Heather replied bluntly.

"Now wait just a minute, you aren't thinking of leaving me behind now, are you?" Garret chimed in.

"I'm more than happy for you to come along as well." Melia replied. "Anyway, that should be enough representatives on our end. We'll be back in an hour or two."

"Take care now!" Amaria farewelled the group of seven, as they exited the room to prepare for the meeting.

 **Roppongi Hills: Shibuya**

The small group had arrived at the listed destination, and were awe-struck at the gigantic building before their eyes. It was around 50-60 stories tall and had a large park and lake behind it, probably for the guests to enjoy the fresh air. As expected, Ashura-kai goons were patrolling the area while a few more were lavishing their guests with refreshments ever so often.

"Goddamn…what I wouldn't give to spend a month here." Garret grinned, fantasising about spending the rest of his life in this luxurious hotel, as a stocky man in a white suit, whom they deduced to be the bouncer, walked towards the group.

"Youse them, huh? Da fangame people who my bass wanted." The bouncer asked, in a slurred, hillbilly tone of voice.

"I knew we'd have to deal with them…" Adrienn muttered under xyr breath as Melia stepped forward to greet the man.

"Indeed. We're here for a meeting with your leader." Melia informed the bouncer.

"Good." The bouncer replied, as he gestured towards the building as if he was showing it off. "How do ya like this building, huh? Home of the rich and famous… An' it's all owned by da Ashura-kai!"

"It's a lovely place from what I've seen so far." Charlotte replied, with the bouncer grinning drunkenly in response. "How much for a room?"

"A whole lotta money, more than yo momma gives you for canteen money." The bouncer answered, with Charlotte scowling at the man in response. "Lost interest, eh? Fine, take the elevator to the 52nd floor. It's where da meeting's takin' place."

"Thank you for your help, we'll be heading there right now." Melia replied, as the group made their way inside the building as the bouncer walked back towards his station.

The interior of the building was just as, if not more luxurious than the exterior. With the walls and ceiling painted in fancy colours like mauve and corduroy, and expensive furniture decorating the lobby, it provided a fancy livestyle for the hotel's guests. Several Ashura-kai goons were gazing at the fangame committee members, some ogling the females with lust, other's glaring at Garret in jealousy under the belief that he was taking his harem for a walk. Eventually the group of seven entered the elevator and pressed the button to the 52nd floor.

"Phew, thank goodness we're not being watched by those guys anymore." Alice sighed in relief as the door closed and the elevator began rising, before noticing the sour look on Charlotte's face. "Is everything alright, sweetie?"

"What right did that asshole have, bringing up my mother like that?!" Charlotte spat out bitterly, recalling the painful memories of her parents death at the hands of Sirius all those years ago.

"Don't let him get to you, it's probably how they torment their victims." Alice spoke soothingly, embracing the fiery young lady close to her, with the latter accepting the hug.

"Thank you, Alice." Charlotte smiled, hugging Alice back. It was then that the elevator had arrived at its destination, opening to reveal a hallway with two Ashura-kai goons standing beside it, probably to escort them to the meeting room. The goons spotted Alice and Charlotte hugging each other and began slobbering over them, something which annoyed Melia.

"Now then, can you please take us to the meeting room?" she demanded, snapping the goons out of their trance.

"S-Sure thing." One of them replied, as the duo began walking. "Follow us."

The group followed the goons done the hallway, taking in what they saw. The hallway was fairly wide and had expensive carpet covering the floor. There were potted plants alongside the wall next to the doors, as well as famous and expensive painting hanging on the walls alongside several portraits of high-ranking/famous members of the Ashura-kai. Eventually the group had arrived at a set of double-doors, with the two goons walking back to their post.

"Well this is it. Here's hoping everything turns out for the best." Adrienn wished to xyr companions, as they opened the doors and entered the room. The room was decorated in the same manner as the hallway, with the big difference being the large, rectangular table in the center. On the opposite side were seven people, four goons, two lieutenants and a rather intimidating man sitting on an ornate, golden throne.

"Welcome, I am Tayama of the Ashura-kai." He introduced himself, gesturing at the empty seats opposite of him. "Please, take a seat."

"So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Adrienn inquired, as the group took their seats.

"We'll begin the meeting once Ame arrives. I hope you don't mind." Tayama informed xyr.

"That's the thing, my mother's still recovering from getting attacked by Odin. As her daughter, I'm here to represent her opinions and interests." Alice replied. "I hope you can understand."

"I can work with that." Tayama conceded, relaxing in his throne.

"Pffft, you got anything to do around here T-man?" Heather asked, setting off the lieutenants and goons.

"That's MR. Tayama, you little bitch!" A lieutenant hissed.

"You want I should sell that brat to the whorehouse?!" A goon threatened, glaring and pointing at Shelly.

"EEEP!" Shelly yelped in fear, cowering in the chair. "P-Please don't do it mister!" She begged.

"Compose yourself!" Tayama ordered his men to stand down, as their anger turned to cold silence. "My apologies, but my men can get hot-blooded at times. Even I have trouble reining them in once they get worked up. Hopefully this'll teach the young one to bring her manners next time." He smirked at the group, his gazed focused on Heather.

"Fine, MISTER Tayama!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Very well then, we can finally begin." Tayama stated. "As you know, the Divine Powers have seized control over most of Tokyo and have already amassed thousands of souls for their salvation. I think you know where I'm going with this?"

"You want us to defeat the Divine Powers alongside the Ashura-kai?" Garret assumed, with Tayama chuckling ominously in response.

"No, no. That's not what I'm going for. What I want is for you to surrender to Krishna and relinquish your fangames." Tayama demanded, surprising the fangame committee members.

"Seriously?! Why would we do that?" Charlotte blurted.

"Let me get to the point; it's for Tokyo's benefit." Tayama answered. "You know what I mean?"

"How would throwing away our hard work benefit Tokyo, especially if the people enjoy these games?" Alice inquired.

"Seems I have to explain it to you…" Tayama replied, a bit pissed off over their ignorance. "The Divine Powers, they have Tokyo and the rest of Japan under their thumb. I could fight them off you know; butter up their lesser demons with the red pills my boys are mass-producing, and fight off their head-honchoes with my National Defense Divinities. But there's not a goddamn thing I can do against that fucking snake of theirs."

"Y-You mean Shesha?" Melia inquired.

"Yes, Shesha. So long as that serpent is still kicking, there's nothing I can do about it." Tayama answered.

"Well the thing is, we have zero interest in throwing away the result of our hard work and dedication." Adrienn replied bluntly. "Is there a way for our games to co-exist with the Divine Powers?"

"I do have an idea, but I wanna run it by you." Tayama stated, straightening his jacket. "Recall the games and allow Krishna and his compatriots to make a few, select changes."

"Select changes?" Adrienn pressed further.

"Krishna wishes to change the story a bit so that anything that praises the Creator God gets cut out. Additionally he wants to put in a few subliminal messages that support the Divine Power's goal." Tayama explained. "Oh, make sure to tell that pink-haired guy that Krishna wouldn't take away all the screen time and character development from the female characters."

"Hold on a minute!" Alice began, a serious expression on her face. "Mr. Tayama, are you seriously expecting us to turn our games into glorified propaganda, the same thing Krishna complained about during his speeches?!"

"Yes. It's the only way I can see your games coexisting alongside the Divine Powers." Tayama replied.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not selling out to some asshole who only cares about his "salvation", if you can even call it that." Charlotte snapped. "I'd rather die than have my hard work get reduced to someone's mouth piece!"

"Watch your mouth punk!" another goon snapped. "Nobody talks to Mr. Tayama like that!"

"At ease." Tayama told the goon before turning to face the committee members. "If neither option is to your liking, then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to destroy your little group. However I'm willing to spare a few of you; I've got a list of those who will live the purge I'm planning, see if it's to your liking." He handed them a copy of his dream harem list, which they all began reading.

"H-H-Hey, I'm on that list." Shelly pointed out. "D-Does that mean he wants to save me?"

"I don't know, this looks less like a list of people he wants to save, and more along the lines of a harem grocery list." Heather pointed out, causing the lilac-haired cutie to pale upon realisation.

"H-H-Harem grocery list?!" she squeaked, recoiling in horror.

"What the hell is wrong with you, demanding us to take part in your perverted fantasy?!" Melia snapped, angered by Tayama's audacity.

"How dare you…" Tayama growled. "I'm giving you the chance to live peacefully, and this is how you repay me?!"

"Peacefully?!" Charlotte scoffed. "Please, like I want to spend the rest of my life as your cum dumpster."

"Yeah, besides she's already taken." Alice playfully retorted, as she and Charlotte snuggled up to each other.

"Looks like we all oppose your pitiful fantasies." Garret replied, with the other committee members nodding in agreement. The goons and lieutenants were startled that they knocked back their boss's offer, as Tayama began growling and clenching his fists tightly.

"Very well...you can go." Tayama said through gritted teeth. "But you'll be sorry that you knocked back my merciful offer."

"We'll see about that." Adrienn retorted, as the fangame members took their leave and exited the room. There was an eerie silence in the room, as the underlings noted the livid expression on Tayama's face. Eventually, one of the lieutenants mustered up the courage to speak up.

"W-What do you want us to do boss?" he inquired.

"We'll let them go for now; besides, they'll be hunting down the Divine Powers to reclaim their precious trinkets if I recall what Krishna told me. And when they do…" Tayama began, his anger transforming into a malicious expression on his face.

 **Tellius: Daein-Begnion border.**

Astolfo and his friends had arrived at the designated meeting spot alongside the Dawn Brigade, hoping to exchange information with the Begnion Liberation Army.

"I hope this turns out well…" Astolfo commented with a concerned expression on his face.

"No need to worry Astolfo, I doubt my younger sister would double-cross us." Micaiah giggled, with the pinkette and his friends looking at her in confusion before it dawned on them.

"W-Wait, you're Sanaki's sister?!" Blair exclaimed in shock, with the Dawn Brigade giggling in response to their surprise.

"That's the same way I reacted when I first found out." Nolan chuckled.

"But if she's Begnion royalty, then what's she doing here in Daein?" Roland pondered. "There has to have been a mix-up down the line."

"It's a pretty long story; I'll have to tell you about it later." Micaiah answered, as they soon heard the sound of a small squadron heading towards them. A small squadron from the Begnion Liberation Army had arrived to greet them, being led by a fairly tall man with long brown hair and wore a billowing white robe, riding a horse. The group halted as the man got off the horse and helped a young girl off the horse; the girl had long blue hair and wore a white outfit with a red robe over the top.

"Sis!" Micaiah called out, running towards the young girl and embracing her in a warm hug, with the latter returning the favour.

"Hmm, so this must be Empress Sanaki." Astolfo mused to himself as Micaiah and the Dawn Brigade exchanged pleasantries with the newcomers, before he and his group walked up to introduce themselves.

"Ah, you must be the Servants of Fate that Micaiah mentioned to me earlier; I am Sephrian, Duke of Persis and Prime Minister of the Begnion Empire." The man introduced himself. "I take it you're here to help us deal with that treacherous Lekain?"

"Correct. I may be a bit behind on this whole conspiracy, but I'm not one to turn down a good fight." Boudica replied.

"My bad, I should've given you a refresher." Astolfo replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Oh well, there's always another—"

The thunderous gallop of a horse cut off the young man, as another figure began charging towards the group before the horse came to a screeching halt. A balding, rotund man with an indescribably beautiful aura surrounding him hopped off the horse and briskly made his way to the group.

"Ahhhh! That was a most wonderful beauty sleep I had!" the newcomer beamed proudly.

"How nice of you to join us Oliver…" Sanaki replied, her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Indeed, I'd do anything to preserve the world's beauty for—" Oliver began, before he gasped. "My, my. Such a beautiful young man; oh I need to commission a statue of you in my manor." Oliver rambled, grasping Astolfo's hands.

"Thanks, cute stuff." The pinkette replied playfully.

"Let's see, let's see—Oh, you look marvellous; such a powerful yet graceful warrior is a sight most rare in Tellius." Oliver continued rambling, admiring Boudica's strength and beauty.

"Mind backing off a bit please? You're getting a bit too close for my liking." Boudica requested.

"Ah, my bad. I'll just go over—" he replied, before gasping louder than before. "Such a flawless figure, the epitome of beauty. I must have him!" Oliver exclaimed, upon eying Chevalier. "Who are you, young man?"

"O-Oh! I'm Chevalier D'eon." The petite blonde replied. "I-It's nice to meet you."

"The Legendary Chevalier, right before my very eyes. It seems you were attracted to my infamous beauty, weren't you?" Oliver inquired.

"A-Ah, I guess so…" Chevalier replied nervously, before Sephrian interrupted the conversation.

"There's plenty of time for you to admire the young man, right now we've got to prepare for the counterattack." Sephrian reminded the senator before turning to the crowd. "Lady Sanaki and I have come up with a plan that has a high chance of succeeding. I'll let her explain the details."

"My sincerest thanks Sephrian." Sanaki replied in a soft, regal tone of voice. "As you may know, General Zelgius has been leading the charge against Lekain's rebellion with support from the other nations. We've discovered a way through the Dukedom of Tanas that enables us to bypass the rebel army and make a beeline for the capital. We will go down this path and storm the city gates with the help of loyalists in the capital. Any objections?"

"Not an objection per say, but who's in charge of the rebels in the city?" Blair inquired.

"General Jarod; former commander of the Begnion Occupational Army and Senator Numida's chief subordinate." Sephrian answered.

"Heh, looks like I get to dispose of that cowardly vermin for good." Sothe smirked, twirling his dagger in his hands.

"I take it you approve of the plan." Sanaki commented.

"I doubt you'd find anyone who would knock back an opportunity to get revenge on that bastard." Micaiah replied. "Anyway, it's best that we get going so that we don't lose this chance."

"Quite right. Come on everyone!" Astolfo replied, as he ran off ahead of the group.

"Such a vibrant, beautiful soul. I must have him at any cost…" Oliver muttered to himself, as he and the rest of the group followed the young man.

 **Things are heating up, and will continue to do so as the next chapter will feature a rather spicy duel. Be sure to stay tuned for that everyone!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain**

 **Hetzel**

 **Valtome**

 **Numida**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT**


	14. Chapter 14

**A short introduction, but I really wanna get started with the chapter as this duel will be amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 13: The Taste of Vengeance_

 **Anti-fangame meeting hall: Kinshicho**

A meeting was taking place at the civic hall in the Kinshicho Shopping District to discuss solutions to what they deemed, the "Fangame Menace". The place was being watched by several of the traitors as Texan was busy adjusting the brand new jacket and vest he was given.

"This is a pretty slick suit y'all gave me, but it's a bit bulky if I say so." Texan commented, straightening it out.

"It was the best we could do on such short notice." Jaern replied. "Besides, we need to get our name out if we wanna recruit more followers."

"That rally Neved and Zenith organised proved to be rather effective, despite the fact it was interrupted by those fools in the committee." Madame X added.

"That sounds so fascinating, but I've got better things to do now. Catch ya later peeps!" Texan replied condescendingly, as he crossed to road and entered the building, unaware of the trap he just stumbled into.

"Heh, big talk for someone who's about to die." Lin commented, a sinister smirk on her face.

"So I guess we wait for the bomb to detonate them." Professor Larkspur said, as the group of four sat down on the table and looked at the menus before them. "Anything on here peak your interest?"

"Not really, the squeals of the pigs as they get slaughtered would be more than enough to sate me." Lin answered coldly, glancing at the building across the road.

"I'll also pass; I just had breakfast an hour ago." Madame X answered as well.

"Y-Yeah, nothing on hear really interests me at the moment." Jaren added.

"Very well then, we'll skip the meal." Professor Larkspur conceded, placing his menu back on the table as the group of four began watching the building. "Any news from the others?"

"I heard from Redi that Rick overdosed on something and had to be rushed to the hospital. Doesn't look like it'll end well." Madame X answered.

"That fucking idiot!" Jaern snapped, slamming his fist against the table. "I told him not to snort that shit but he goes and does it anyway."

"Rick was of very little use anyway; his loss won't affect us in the long run." Lin stated.

"He's not dead yet, so he could make a recovery and start pulling his weight." Professor Larkspur reminded the group. "That aside, I've heard some rumors that the MS Waifu Army might be pulling their support from us."

"Why?! We bent over backwards for them and this is how they repay us?!" Jaern roared. "Come the fuck on!"

"Y-You didn't let me finish." Professor Larkspur replied. "Yes they may be pulling their support from us, but that's where we can get our revenge. Krishna doesn't know about this, if we tell him about it, we'll be rewarded while their souls get fed to Shesha!"

"Couldn't care less about the reward, but the slaughter sounds like fun." Lin grinned ominously. "For once you said something worth speaking about."

"That's not the end of it; by my train of thought, the loyalist army would be sending over some of their best to deal with the Waifu Army. We can capture them and either brainwash them, or feed them to Shesha. Either option is fine with me." Madame X added.

"So when will—" Jaern began as the area was rocked by a loud explosion, causing the group to turn towards the hall as smoke billowed out of the shattered windows. There were bits of debris and chunks of human flesh strewn across the road as they eyed up the tattered remains of a familiar jacket. "That answers my question." Jaren continued.

"I'd call it a shame, but he fulfilled his purpose." Madame X commented coldly. "Now we wait for the outcry from the international media."

"The plan went as expected; anyone got any ideas on who to throw to the dogs if the truth comes out?" Lin inquired.

"Professor Maple; that jackass proclaims that he's the expert on Delta Pokémon, when we all know he's full of shit." Professor Larkspur suggested. "Besides, he hasn't been pulling his weight."

"I concur, that geezer has been arguing with Madelis non-stop and it's getting on my nerves." Madame X agreed to the idea.

"B-Best we get out of here so the police don't arrest us." Jaern said, as the group heard what sounded like sirens in the distance. They all left the table and ducked into the alleyway besides the building before proceeding to make their way back to base.

 **Sienne: Capital of Begnion**

The heroes had managed to storm the gates, as the Loyalists and Lekain's forces started fighting each other. While the two groups were fighting, the leaders of the Loyalists started ducking and weaving through alleyways as they began making their way to the Cathedral.

"Your Majesty." Astolfo addressed Empress Sanaki. "Do you have any idea why Lekain would stage a coup against you?"

"He…he wanted to commit genocide against the laguz tribes." Sanaki answered sadly.

"Laguz?" Chevalier inquired.

"Allow me to explain; laguz are humans who can transform into various animals dpending on what tribe they're from. Beast laguz can transform into cats, tigers, wolves and lions. Bird laguz can transform into ravens, hawks and herons. And dragon laguz can transform into dragons. I myself am part of the heron tribe." Sephrian explained, before sighing to himself. "There's been bad blood between the beorc and the laguz for centuries."

"B-bad blood?!" Blair exclaimed. "Why would they hate each other?"

"The details have been lost to time; some say the laguz subjugated the beorc a long time ago, with the beorc revolting and enslaving the laguz in revenge for the oppression. Others say that there was no such subjugation at the hands of the laguz, and that it was concocted by bigots in the Begnion Senate to justify their crimes." Micaiah answered. "Most beorc and laguz wish to end this cycle of hatred, however it appears that Lekain and his cronies think otherwise."

After a few minutes, the group had snuck past the enemy soldiers, when they were saw a man on horseback storm out of the castle and confront the heroes. By the unnerved, if not hostile looks the Dawn Brigade were giving the man, it seemed that they had a bitter history with the man.

"Jarod…" was all Micaiah said through gritted teeth.

"Well if it isn't the Trash Brigade; polluting my home with your indescribable stench." Jarod sneered at her, before gazing at Sanaki and her allies. "And I see that the traitors are here as well."

"Jarod! As your divine Empress, I demand that you lay down your weapon this instant." Sanaki demanded, causing the brute to laugh maniacally.

"I don't take orders from traitors!" Jarod cackled.

"Yet you blindly obey that vile Numida…" Oliver retorted coolly, with the traitorous general intimidated by the formers radiant beauty.

"Y-you chose to join them instead of us?!" Jarod exclaimed.

"I side with those who will protect and restore the world's beauty; not those who would exploit it for their own selfish desires!" Oliver declared, confidence coursing through his body.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRR, I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Jarod snarled, bringing out his duel disk. "Come fight me, cowards!"

"If that's how you wanna play, then I'm game." Sothe replied, bringing out his own duel disk. "You guys go on ahead, I'll deal with this bastard."

"A-Alright then, but make sure you come back once your done." Micaiah ordered, as she and the rest of the heroes quickly dove into the castle as Sothe and Jarod got into position.

"Heheheh, once I'm done with you, I'm gonna go for the girlie." Jarod leered, referring to Micaiah. "Oh the fun I'll have dominating that Branded filth."

"I'll make you eat those words you perverted vermin!" Sothe snapped. Activating his duel disk.

"Duel!" They both called out, drawing their opening hands.

 **Sothe: 4000**

 **Jarod: 4000**

"Scum like you don't deserve to go first!" Jarod hissed at the young thief, while looking at his own hand. "I'll start things off by summoning Gishki Chain in Attack Mode and activate it's effect!"

The rogue general looked at the top cards on his deck before revealing Gishki Aquamirror to his opponent and adding it to his hand, as the vicious sea serpent hissed at the young thief. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Is that the best you can do? This'll be a piece of cake, I draw!" Sothe bragged, as he drew his card and grinned to himself. "I'll start by playing the spell, Black Whirlwind! I'm sure you know what this baby does."

"Yes…" Jarod replied through gritted teeth. "How fitting that a scoundrel like you would use a deck filled with vile avians."

"Now that's no way to talk about the Dawn Brigade's air force, and I've got just the guy to hand out your punishment." Sothe retorted, showing off one of his newest cards. "Introducing, Blackwing-Gofu the Vague Shadow! This fella can only be special summoned, but he brings along a pair of tokens to join the party."

The pudgy black bird emerged from the whirlwind and broke the chains binding it's wings, with the scrapped chains transforming into two small birds who flew beside their leader. Jarod was not impressed in the slightest.

"What good will that weakling do? It's got no Attack Points whatsoever." He scoffed.

"Clearly someone hasn't been paying attention; yes Blackwings can't do much on their own, but when they work together they can do anything, just like the Dawn Brigade!" Sothe declared. "And this little fella's gonna pull his weight to help the team, Jin the Rain Shadow!"

The small blue bird flew out onto the field and landed beside Gofu, before drawing it's blade and pointing it at Jarod, who laughed once again.

"A whole horde of weaklings; guess you were spot on when you compared this flock of rabble to the Dawn Brigade." Jarod cackled.

"Oh yeah? Well wait until you see this! I forge the circuit using Jin, Gofu and my Vague Shadow tokens to perform a Link Summon!" Sothe proudly declared, as the four avians flew into the circuit as electricity crackled out of it. Jarod started to pale as a gargantuan purple and red dragon descended from the circuit and landed on the field. It wore armor that was made from the bones of fallen dragons, and had ruined chains around it's body. "Introducing Saryuja Skull Dread!"

"W-What kind of monster is that?!" Jarod gasped.

"A Link Monster; a new series of Extra Deck monsters that were released as a way to support the latest rulings, and this big guy has plenty to showcase to you." Sothe proudly showed off his trump card. "Skull Dread gains effects based on the amount of materials used with different names. Since I used three, I get to special summon a monster from my hand. Introducing, Mistral the Silver Shield! This fellow I scooped up via Whirlwind's effect when I summoned Jin earlier."

Another small blue bird appeared on the field, only this time it wore a helmet and breastplate that were as hard as titanium. It raised it's wings in a defensive stance to indicate what position it was in.

"Oh and for your information, Skull Dread also gains the 'two-name' effect; all monsters in a zone it points to gains 300 Attack and Defense points." Sothe added, as the small bird felt a wave of power course through its body.

 **ATK: (100-400)**

 **DEF: (1800-2100)**

"Now Skull Dread, annihilate that sea serpent with Necrofire!" Sothe declared as the dragon inhaled air before letting out a stream of purple and black fire at the enemy monster.

"I-I activate Impenetrable Attack to protect my life points!" Jarod quickly retorted, as a shield protected him while he coldly watched his monster get disintegrated by the hellish fire.

"So you escaped your retribution, for now at least. I set a card facedown and end my turn." Sothe ended his turn.

"I-Is that the best you can do?" Jarod hissed, drawing his next card and grinning at it. "I'll summon Gishki Beast in Attack mode and activate his effect, allowing me to special summon Gishki Chain from the graveyard!"

A hideous sea creature that looked like a dog crossed with a crocodile emerged onto the field, bringing it's fallen comrade up with it. "Good…now I'll activate Gishki Aquamirror and tribute Beast and Chain to Ritual Summon, Evigishki Soul-Ogre!" Jarod declared as a large, ornate mirror appeared on the field and the two monsters hopped into it. Eight of the twelve golden balls on the mirror began to glow harshly as a beam of light emerged from the mirror and shot up into the sky. Once the light died down, a large black sea monster with a large fin going down it's back and neck emerged from the mirror and let out an almighty roar.

"Now that's something I'd like with a side order of tartar sauce." Sothe chuckled playfully, as the creature growled at him.

"Oh I'll give you more than a side order of tartar sauce; by discarding a card I can shuffle a monster back into the deck. So say goodbye to that nasty dragon of yours!" Jarod sneered. Sothe watched in horror as Skull Dread glowed harshly and was shuffled back into his extra deck, before letting out a small growl at Jarod.

"Now Soul-Ogre, crush that pathetic bird with Torrential Slash!" Jarod ordered, with the sea monster slithering towards Mistral and slicing it into pieces with a series of ultra-sharp blades of water.

"Urk!" Sothe flinched as he was struck by the powerful shockwave, which had almost knocked him down.

"Hahahahahah! Try and surpass me like the feeble worm you are." Jarod taunted, setting a card facedown and ending his turn. Sothe quickly scanned his opponent's field; he had a powerful Ritual Monster that can shuffle any of his monsters back into his deck, and a card that could keep his monster safe. Still, he was confident that he could get out of this sticky situation.

"Alright then, I'll take you up on your challenge. I draw!" Sothe declared, drawing his card and started looking at it. He may have found his ticket out of here after all. "Now to get things cracking; I summon Tornado the Reverse Wind and activate it's effect, since you control a monster that was special summoned, I can special summon a Blackwing tuner from my graveyard, welcome back Mistral!"

A large, navy blue bird flew onto the battlefield and whipped up a small tornado with it's wings, as Mistral emerged from it and cawed at the intimidating sea monster.

"But they're not gonna be alone for long, especially when I can Special Summon Harmattan the Dust via its effect!" Sothe added as a fairly plump bird with black and yellow feathers flew onto the field to join it's companions. "And now it's time for a Synchro Summon; by tuning Tornado to Mistral, I can summon a most powerful warrior."

Upon saying this, both Mistral and Tornado flew into the air as they started spiralling in circles together and were glowing before merging into a single being after a few seconds. The being descended onto the battlefield and revealed itself to be a muscular bird wearing black armor and wielded a rather large sword.

"Behold, Nothung the Starlight!" Sothe proudly introduced his companion, as both Soul-Ogre and Jarod started to feel intense pain in their chests.

 **Jarod: 3200**

 **Soul-Ogre: ATK (2800-2000) DEF (2800-2000)**

"B-But how?!" Jarod cried out, the pain subsiding from his chest.

"One of Nothungs special effects, but it ain't the only one he has. I can normal summon another Blackwing monster once per turn, and I'll choose Blizzard the Far North!" Sothe added, as a small white seagull with a black and white tuft of hair on its head flew onto the field. "Since I summoned Blizzard, I can special summon a Blackwing from my graveyard, and I chose Tornado. Oh and one more thing, since they were added to my hand outside my Draw Phase, I get to special summon Breeze the Zephyr!"

A small orange bird with yellow wings that were fairly large for its size appeared on the field, as Tornado returned from the grave and joined its companions.

"Just how many of these damn birds are you going to summon?!" Jarod snapped.

"As many as it'll take to punish you. Now Nothung, decimate that monster with Holy Slash!" Sothe called out. The large bird ducked and weaved under the balls of water Soul-Ogre was firing at it, before it lunged at the beast and stabbed it with it's sword, as Soul-Ogre shrieked in pain before it was destroyed.

 **Jarod: 2800**

"Alright, now to end th—"

"I activate Negate Attack, preventing you from finishing me off!" Jarod snapped, mentally cursing himself for acting too slowly.

"Alright then, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Sothe called out.

"You'll pay for your insolence, my turn!" Jarod hissed, drawing his next card before he started laughing maniacally. "It's all over for you, worm! I activate Gishki Shadow's effect, allowing me to pitch him to retrieve a Gishki Ritual Spell from my deck. Next I'll activate my newly acquired Gishki Aquamirror and use Gishki Visions effect to automatically fulfil the ritual's requirement."

"A-Automatically?" Sothe inquired, as he grew concerned over Jarod's daring shortcut.

"Didn't you hear me, whelp?" Jarod taunted, as the mirror appeared for a second time and Vision was absorbed into the mirror, before ten of the twelve balls began to glow harshly. "Arise my mightiest creature, Evigishki Zielgigas!"

A massive, muscular sea monster emerged from the field and let out an almighty roar. It's four arms looked like they could tear an armored SUV with ease, while it's black, insect like wings fluttered every now and again. The most notable feature was the golden armor the monster wore.

"Zielgigas is powerful enough on its own, but with my Ritual Weapon, it becomes nigh indestructible!" Jarod sneered, his tone giddy over the prospect of crushing Micaiah's right-hand man.

 **ATK (3200-4700)**

 **DEF (0-1500)**

"Hehehe…hehehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jarod started chuckling, before breaking out into maniacal laughter. "Now Zielgigas, destroy that pathetic Nothung with Abyssal Strike!"

The hulking sea monster took aim at Nothung and fired a bolt from it's newly acquired crossbow at the large bird, with Nothung squawking in pain as the arrow struck it in its chest, destroying it instantly.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Sothe cried out as the resulting shockwave knocked him down to the ground.

 **Sothe: 1700**

"Just admit defeat whelp, there's nothing in your deck that can stand a chance against my Zielgigas!" Jarod taunted, with Sothe managing to get back up off the ground. "What's with the sour look—" the rogue general inquired, before it dawned onto him. "Oh I see, you want to claim Micaiah's virginity for yourself, huh? Sorry bub, but it's mine for the taking, whether she wants to or not. I end my turn."

Sothe was downright pissed at Jarod; the sick freak was planning on violating the person that means the most to him. He was going to channel all that anger into destroying Jarod's sick ambitions for good.

"M-My turn!" Sothe declared, a new wave of energy coursing through his veins. He gazed at the new card in his hand, before figuring out a strategy that would win him the game.

"I'll start things off by activating my facedown Double Cyclone, targeting my Black Whirlwind and your Ritual Weapon!" the young thief began, as a pair of tornados engulfed the field and destroyed both the whirlwind and the weapon.

 **ATK (4700-3200)**

 **DEF (1500-0)**

"So what if you destroyed my weapon, you sacrificed your precious whirlwind." Jarod taunted. "It's like you want me to claim your "precious" leader."

"Oh I'm not done yet, I'll tune my Harmattan and Tornado to my Blizzard in order to Synchro Summon one of the most powerful Blackwing monsters of them all; Silverwind the Ascendant!" Sothe called out as the trio of birds flew into the air and merged with one another as the entire area was bathed in light. From the clouds, a large humanoid bird that wielded a katana with an impressively long blade descended from the sky and hovered over the ground.

"Hah! You say that it's the mightiest of you lot, yet it has less attack points than my Zielgigas." Jarod pointed out.

"True, but Silverwind plays an important role in summoning the ultimate Blackwing. However he needs a bit of assistance, courtesy of the game winner in my hand; Jetstream the Blue Sky!" Sothe continued, as a small red and grey bird flew into the field and sat beside Breeze. It was then that the clouds began to darken, as thunder started rumbling in the sky. "Now the preparations are complete; by tuning Silverwind and Jetstream to Breeze, I can call forth the ultimate Blackwing!"

Jarod looked on in a mixture of intrigue and fear as the three birds flew up into the stormy cloud and disappeared from his sight. There was a chilling silence on the battlefield, as it felt like time was at a standstill. Yet those few seconds of tranquillity would come to an end as an almighty bolt of lightning struck the field and a mysterious figure descended from the heavens via the lightning. The bolt of lightning then dissipated, as Jarod came face to face with the largest bird he had ever seen in his life. It was a tall, humanoid bird that wore a black and yellow set of armor that crackled electricity and had lightning bolt patterns on it. Additionally it sword was shaped like a lightning bolt and crackled electricity.

"Behold, Onimaru the Divine Thunder! Your time for judgement has come!" Sothe declared, as Onimaru pointed it's blade at Zielgigas. Jarod's look of shock and horror soon turned into a twisted smirk.

"You claim that it can defeat my monster, but it's attack stat is lower than Zielgigas!" Jarod sneered.

"Indeed, however that won't be an issue. Onimaru, destroy Zielgigas with Divine Lightning!" Sothe called out, as Onimaru raised its sword into the air, as a bolt of lightning charged up the blade. "By the way, Onimaru gains 3000ATK during the damage step…"

 **ATK (3000-6000)**

"Say what?!" Jarod gasped, as Onimaru had finished charging up the sword and lunged at Zielgigas, destroying it with a single slash. "GWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Jarod: 0**

 **Winner: Sothe**

The young thief began panting, exhausted from the intense duel. Despite how difficult it was, Sothe was thrilled that he finally got revenge on Jarod for oppressing his homeland. Speaking of, the rogue general was livid that he had lost to the plucky young man.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jarod snapped. "Stupid piece of shit deck failed me!"

"It wasn't the cards that failed you, but your lack of strategy and countless misplays that cost you the game. You could've finished me at several points in the duel, but your overconfidence and bigotry blinded you." Sothe retorted smugly, crossing his arms. However it was then that he noticed that Jarod's disk wasn't glowing like Dilly's was before the latter got consumed. He was pondering on why that was the case, when he felt the earth shaking beneath his feet, followed by the screams of soldiers on both sides as they were being attacked and consumed by something. A massive shadow soon rose up from behind, as Sothe turned around and caught a glimpse of an unwelcome sight; Shesha had begun snatching up the soldiers and was chowing down on them.

"W-W-What is that thing?!" Jarod demanded, frightened of the monstrosity before him. Shesha had finished eating the soldiers in it's hands before it soon noticed Jarod and leant in closer to him, the general backing away slowly.

"That's what happen when you lose, you get eaten by this thing." Sothe answered.

"Lekain never told me anything about this!" Jarod snapped as he was soon snatched off the ground by the colossal snake, causing him to scream in fear. "Y-You may have defeated me, but Lekain's deck is unbelievably strong. Not only that, but he—" the general began, before Shesha opted to silence him by shovelling him into it's mouth, the sound of flesh and bone tearing apart echoing throughout the area.

"I gotta get out of here and warn the others!" Sothe noted to himself before quickly dashing into the castle to catch up with the others.

 **Another satisfying duel for you all, my special readers. Tune in next time for not only a climactic showdown, but a lemon that I'm sure everyone will enjoy.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain**

 **Hetzel**

 **Valtome**

 **Numida**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here we are, the climax of the Tellius arc. It's going to be great fun for us all; it'll have some scheming, some duelling, and even a lemon. Let's dive into the chapter since I don't want to keep you all waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 14: The Savoir of Tellius_

 **Manial Cathedral: Begnion capital of Sienne**

Sothe had managed to successfully escape the rampaging serpent as he bobbed and weaved through the halls until he managed to reunite with his comrades a few minutes later.

"You're back!" Micaiah sighed in relief, embracing the young rogue in a rather warm hug.

"Heheheh, I told you I can handle that bastard." Sothe chuckled lightly, as they soon broke off the hug. "I do have something important to tell you though."

"Important, did something happen—" Meg began, but was cut off by the sound of the earth rumbling beneath her feet. The group ran towards the nearest window and peaked out of it, recoiling in horror as they saw a colossal monstrosity rampaging throughout the city and consuming anyone passing by. "Is-is that…"

"Yes, that's Shesha." Astolfo answered. "I assume it's here to feast on more souls."

"Ergh! That's one hideous monstrosity!" Oliver retched in disgust. "Such an abomination has no right to exist alongside my radiant beauty."

"To hell with how it looks; we gotta defeat that thing right now!" Nolan retorted.

"I…I don't think that's possible." Micaiah commented quietly, surprising everyone with her sudden dismissal.

"W-What do you mean?" Laura inquired.

"Just look at the size of that thing; our attacks would do nothing against it." Micaiah answered, as a backup plan formed in her tactical brain. "We can however, get it to leave Tellius."

"Ah, I think I know where you're coming from. You want to dispose of Lekain and his flunkies, nullifying the agreement he made with Krishna which would cause Shesha to leave the country. Am I on the right track?" Sephrian inquired, with Micaiah nodding in confirmation. "I can get behind that, since he still needs to pay for his sins."

"Sins? You mean he's done bad things before?" Chevalier inquired.

"I'm afraid so; not only was he behind the assassination of the previous apostle, but he pinned the crime on the heron tribe, kick-starting the Serenes Massacre that led to the near demise of the herons. Once the leaders of the other laguz tribes found out about his crimes, they put Lekain on the top of their 'most wanted' list." Sephrian explained. The newcomers who hadn't heard the story before were heartbroken by what they just heard.

"T-That's awful…" Chevalier commented sadly, the petite young man on the verge of tears as Blair comforted him.

"Well what are we wating for? Let's teach that stuffy old asshole a lesson!" Boudica declared, recalling painful memories of the massacre of her homeland that occurred at the hands of the Roman Empire. Everyone agreed unanimously and made their way to the throne room.

 **0000**

The group soon arrived at the throne room, and came face to face with Lekain, who was smirking ominously while looking down on them from his throne. The senators loyal to him were sitting beside him on smaller thrones, and also smirked at the heroes.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you finally arrived." Lekain broke the ice. "A shame that Jarod wasn't able to do his job, but I suppose everything can't go my way."

"Cut the crap, fuck-face! It's time for you to pay for your sins!" Astolfo snapped, drawing his sword at the twisted man.

"Sins? Oh you mean the Serenes Massacre; I was simply doing Ashera's work—"

"Blasphemy! Lady Ashera would never condone such an atrocity." Sanaki snapped back at him.

"Pheh, like the words of a traitor have any merit to me. Not only do you ally with the laguz, but you are complicit in the dealing of that wretched propaganda." Lekain snorted.

"Yeah, you must pay for your sins against Begnion children!" Numida chimed in.

"Oh I'll enjoy the sight of your frail body dangling from the noose, uwee hee hee!" Valtome chuckled, as he soon turned to Hetzel, looking for an answer.

"A-A-Ah yeah, P-Punish the heathens…" Hetzel replied with a touch of hesitance.

"Tch, everywhere I look, I see nothing but cowards and opportunistic snakes!" Oliver scoffed. "Such criminals aren't fit to live in this beautiful world."

"You're one to talk, fatass!" Valtome hissed. "Between that ugly nose of yours and that hideous hairstyle, you have no right to talk about beauty!"

"Says the chump with a mass of sticky, unkempt hair, a large crooked nose, and bony cheeks." Micaiah coolly retorted.

"What did you say?!" Valtome seethed.

"Are you going deaf? She said you look like something out of a child's nightmare." Sothe chimed in. The Duke of Culbert was left speechless and started frothing at the mouth in anger when Lekain opted to get off his throne.

"Seems like I have to teach you all your place, especially you, Micaiah." He snorted. "You poisoned the citizens of Tellius with that feminist propaganda of yours, causing the seeds of chaos to be planted in her earthly soil. The time for your penance is due!"

"You talk tough, but you're nothing more than an insecure coward who is deathly afraid of a few harmless fangames. So what if Titania murdered a few Meteor grunts? It's not like she'd rip your head off, though I wouldn't be opposed to that. Though I only met them a few days ago, I feel like I've formed a strong bond with them. I empathise with them; seeing all their hard work on the verge of destruction because some close-minded fools believe them to be a danger to society." Micaiah boldly commented, before staring at the old man. "You murdered my grandmother, orchestrated a massacre that nearly wiped out the herons, dragged this nation through another bloody war and used fascist tactics to arrest innocent civilians simply because they played a game you didn't like. If anything, it's time for you to pay for your sins." She continued, bringing out her duel disk.

"Heh, you wanna duel me?" Lekain chuckled, bringing out his own disk. "Very well, I shall crush you with the deck that was blessed by Lady Ashera herself."

"Be careful Micaiah! Jarod told me that Lekain has a crazy powerful deck." Sothe warned her.

"I appreciate the concern, but I shall be fine." She smiled back, before turning to her opponent as everyone stood on the sideline to support their chosen ally.

"Let's duel!" both duelists called out, drawing their opening hand.

 **Micaiah: 4000**

 **Lekain: 4000**

"Ohohoho! Time to activate my secret weapon." Lekain chuckled to himself. "I activate my skill; The Light of Destruction!"

"Skill?!" Micaiah exclaimed, as a barrier of light appeared around the field.

"Silly girl, didn't the pink haired fop tell you about them?" Lekain said, retrieving an additional card from his deck.

"I-I've never heard of these skills before." Astolfo admitted.

"Seems I'll have to teach you then." Lekain began. "Skills are special powers that a duelist can use throughout the duel to give them an advantage. However, only those who have pledged their loyalty to the Divine Powers can get these skills, since we have the support of several notable people in Industrial Illusions. My skill activates a copy of Light Barrier from outside my deck, and allows me to add an Arcana Force monster of my choice from my deck to my hand."

' _So the duelists who support the Divine Powers are granted access to powerful skills that can change the tide of a duel when used. No matter, I won't lose to a man like Lekain.'_ Micaiah thought to herself.

"Oh man, not Arcana Force! Anything but those." Astolfo cried out in fear.

"Hmmm? What's so bad about them?" Ilyana inquired. "Do they taste terrible?"

"I've remember those things; they're the monsters that gain powerful effects depending on the results of a coin toss. Some crazy guy used those to brainwash the students and made them worship this Light of Destruction. Luckily my pal Jaden was able to clean his clock." Blair recalled. "Still, I never expected to see them again."

"Hahaha! I see you're well acquainted with my monsters." Lekain chuckled. "I'll start things off by setting a monster facedown, and activate the spell Double Summon. Then I'll summon Arcana Force I – The Magician, allowing me to choose which effect of his I'll activate, courtesy of my Light Barrier. Obviously, I'll choose his Heads effect."

Micaiah mentally cursed to herself; Lekain had summoned a monster that doubled in ATK whenever a spell card was activated until the end of that turn. It's as if he knew exactly what kind of deck she was playing. Still, she had plenty of ways around the powerful monster.

"I'll end my turn with a card facedown. It's your move, false prophet." Lekain sneered.

"Very well, it's my turn. I draw!" Micaiah called out and studied her hand, finding a perfect combo to start things off. "I'll start by activating Spellbook Library of the Crescent; allowing you to randomly choose which spell card I add to my hand."

"Silly girl, your little game did nothing but power up my monster." Lekain sneered, pondering on which card to choose. "You can have the one on the left."

 **ATK (1100-2200)**

"Then I'll summon Charioteer of Prophecy and activate Spellbook of Power. How's that for a power boost?" Micaiah smiled, as her monster gained a sudden spark of inspiration from the arcane knowledge it learnt.

 **ATK (1800-2800)**

"B-But that means…" Lekain began.

"Yep, your monsters toast. Go Charioteer, Unrelenting Charge!" Micaiah called out, as the spellcaster charged at the hostile magician and struck it down with his enchanted sword.

 **Lekain: 3400**

"Furthermore, since I destroyed a monster that was powered up with the Spellbook of Power, I get add a Spellbook from my deck to my hand. I think I'll end my turn with a card facedown." Micaiah replied. "Well what are you waiting for? It's your turn."

 **ATK (2800-1800)**

"Oh bite your tongue, you little shit!" Numida hissed from the crowd. "We're gonna punish you personally once we defeat you."

"Quite right. However she seems eager to get crushed by my might, so I'll indulge her just this once. My turn!" Lekain called out. "Normally I'd have to flip a coin for Light Barrier, however my skill makes it so it's effect is permanent, regardless of the result."

"But that's cheating! You can't negate the first effect of Light Barrier like that!" Sothe protested.

"Sorry whelp, that's the power of my skill." Lekain retorted. "Where was I? Oh yeah, I'll summon Arcana Force II – The High Priestess!" Upon her cue, a humanoid fairy that looked like The Magician, but was wearing a priestess outfit appeared on the field. She wielded what looked like a staff in her right hand.

"Wait a minute, that card doesn't exist!" Astolfo commented.

"Silly child, didn't I already mention our powerful allies in Industrial Illusions? It's not just skills they made for us, but powerful cards to bolster up our decks." Lekain commented dryly. "Anyway, I'll choose High Priestess' Heads effect, which enables me to add an Arcana Force monster from my deck to my hand."

' _New cards, powerful skills. This is gonna be one tough duel indeed.'_ Micaiah thought to herself.

"Furthermore, I'll activate the effect of Arcana Force V – The Hierophant from my hand. I can special summon him if I have a face up Arcana Force monster on the field!" Lekain continued, as a rather noble looking humanoid fairy decked in red and purple robes appeared on the field. "As for his heads effect, I can have him give 1000 of his attack points to an Arcana Force monster on the field until the end of this turn. And there's only one monster I can give it to."

 **ATK (1500-500)**

 **ATK (1200-2200)**

"Mweheheheheh! Now my High Priestess, slaughter that insolent charioteer!" Lekain ordered, as the priestess charged up her staff and fired a ball of powerful light energy at its foe, vanquishing it instantly.

 **Micaiah: 3600**

"Now Hierophant, kick her while she's down!" Lekain added giddily, as the fairy launched a follow up attack on Micaiah.

 **Micaiah: 3100**

"I'll set a card and end my turn, during which Hierophants effect ends." The twisted senator commented, as Hierophant received the power it had loaned to its ally.

 **ATK (500-1500)**

 **ATK (2200-1200)**

"Ok then, my turn." Micaiah replied softly as she drew her card and gazed at it. A small smirk appeared on her flawless face. "By revealing three Spellbooks in my hand, I get to summon High Priestess of Prophecy!"

An absolutely stunning young lady with long pink hair appeared on the battlefield and quietly flicked through her tome. Her shining white garb was decorated with various magic runes and she had a white hat with a pointy tip on top.

"Ah, such a beautiful young lady. I must commission a painting of her!" Oliver declared, clenching his fist tightly in determination.

"Hmmmm, what a fine young specimen she is. I'd gladly take her as a trophy." Lekain mused, with the other treacherous senators giggling in response.

"Oh I'll be glad to show you her power, but some prepwork has to be finished first. I'll activate Spellbook of Secrets to add a spell of my choice to my hand. I'll follow up by activating my facedown card, Spellbook of Fate. By banishing three Spellbooks in my graveyard, I can banish a card on your side of the field; I'll choose the facedown card on your left."

Lekain snorted as his valuable trap was immediately nullified, but was grateful that she didn't choose to banish the other facedown card he had.

"Next I'll play Spellbook of Eternity to add a banished Spellbook of my choice to my hand; gotta make sure I keep up to date on them after all. Then I'll summon Justice of Prophecy in Attack Mode!" Micaiah continued, as a blonde sorceress wearing emerald green robes and wielded two magical staves, one silver and one gold joined her companion. "Now High Priestess, take out that imposter who makes a mockery of you!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, The Material Lord. By discarding a level 5 or 6 Arcana Force monster like my Arcana Force XIV – Temperance, I get to add a copy of The Spiritual Lord to my hand. Additionally, Temperance's effect protects me from any damage I would take from this battle." Lekain retorted, as his monster was destroyed.

"Alright then, I'll get Justice to destroy your Hierophant then." Micaiah calmly replied, as the young sorceress managed to destroy the hostile fairy.

 **Lekain: 3300**

"And with that I end my turn, during which I can banish Justice to special summon a Level 5 or higher spellcaster monster from my deck, so long as it's a Light or Dark attribute monster. I think I'll go for Wheel of Prophecy." The Maiden of Dawn stated as her Justice disappeared from the field, only for a large, muscular humanoid lion to appear in her place. It wielded a large shield with serrated edges and was decorated in mystic runes. "Since Wheel was summoned by the effect of a spellcaster monster, I get to select which of my banished Spellbooks go to the graveyard, and which get shuffled back into my deck. I think I'll add them all to my graveyard for now."

"W-W-What are you going to d-do about this?" Hetzel inquired, frightened by how hard Micaiah was resisting defeat. He mentally questioned whether Lekain could actually defeat her.

"S-Shut up you senile old git! Lekain can effortlessly wipe this Branded trash out, uwee hee hee!" Valtome retorted, though he had his doubts as well.

"I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve, I draw!" Lekain called out. "Perfect…I activate the spell card Arcana Spirit, allowing me to Special Summon a level five or higher Arcana Force monster from my hand or deck, and I'll choose Arcana Force VIII – The Strength. You know by now what I'm gonna do; I'm gonna pick Heads. Fork over that lion of yours!"

Micaiah sighed in annoyance as she handed her Wheel of Prophecy to Lekain. "Excellent, now I'll tribute my Strength and Wheel of Prophecy to summon Arcana Force XXI – The World, and I select it's Heads effect." The senator declared. Micaiah sighed in relief as she took back her Wheel of Prophecy, before she began thinking of a way to defeat her new foe.

"Now, my World, destroy that tramp with your Terra Beam!" Lekain ordered. The majestic black and gold fairy started ascending in the air, before firing a blue and green beam of energy at the High Priestess, vaporising her instantly.

 **Micaiah: 2500**

"How dull, I expected her to be a screamer." Lekain scoffed. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Alright then, I'll draw." Micaiah called out, as she analysed her hand and formed an effective plan. "I play the Spellbook of Judgement, a card so powerful it's banned in official tournaments!"

"Oh my, she's really going all out." Chevalier commented.

"Considering what Captain Fuckface did to her homeland, I can't blame her." Boudica replied, annoying the senator.

"Watch your tongue! I am the Duke of Gaddos!" Lekain snorted at her. "Once I wipe the floor with this bitch, you're next."

"Yeah, whatever." Boudica replied bluntly, causing the senator to scoff.

"Now to get things started, I'll start by playing Card of Sanctity, enabling the both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands. Then I'll play Spellbook of Secrets to add a Spellbook of my choice to my hand. Next I'll play Spellbook of Life, banishing High Priestess to special summon Charioteer. However he's gonna give one of his friends a chance to shine, specifically the Reaper of Prophecy!" Micaiah kick-started her turn, as her Charioteer disappeared, with a rather ominous looking sorcerer taking his place. The newcomer wore a black hooded robe and wielded a black arcane scythe in his hands.

"Reaper grants me special perks depending on how many Spellbooks are in my graveyard. And my graveyard's pretty jam-packed so I'll go over his three boons. 3 Spellbooks grants him a power boost, 4 Spellbooks allows me to add another to my hand, and 5 Spellbooks allows me to special summon a Dark Spellcaster from my deck. Prophecy Destroyer, it's time for you to smite your enemies." The Maiden of Dawn proudly declared as a terrifying demon with wings and a tail emerged from her deck and hissed loudly at Lekain and his monster. The demon wielded a blade forged from lava that was able to effortlessly destroy magical essence. The Reaper on the other hand, was enjoying the nice boost he was granted.

 **ATK (2000-2600)**

"Next I'll play the Spellbook of Power to give Reaper that extra edge in battle." Micaiah added. "Furthermore, I'll play Spellbook of Knowledge, enabling me to discard a Spellbook to draw two cards. Then I'll play Spellbook of the Master, enabling me to select a Spellbook in my graveyard and activate it once more, and I'll choose my Spellbook of Knowledge."

 **ATK (2600-3600)**

"Now Reaper, slay The World to avenge your fallen comrade!" Micaiah ordered, as the young man bobbed and weaved under The Worlds attacks before delivering a single slash that bisected the fairy before destroying it.

 **Lekain: 2800**

"Following your attack, I'll activate my facedown card, The Spiritual Lord. By sending Arcana Force XVII – The Stars from my hand to the graveyard, I get to add The Sky Lord to my hand." Lekain retorted.

"You can gather as many cards as you want to, it's not going to save you from a direct attack from Destroyer!" Micaiah replied smugly, as the demon charged towards Lekain.

"Maybe not, but my facedown Shrink will lessen the damage at least." Lekain countered, as the demon started to shrink until it was half the size it was originally.

 **ATK (2500-1250)**

 **Lekain: 1550**

"I'll end my turn for now, during which the effect of my Spellbook of Judgement activates. Since I activated seven spell cards this turn, I get to add seven Spellbooks to my hand as well as summon a level 7 or lower monster from my deck. I guess it's time for High Priestess to make her reappearance!" Micaiah smiled, as the ever so graceful sorceress appeared on the field alongside her companions.

"During your End Phase, The Stars effect activates. I get to special summon three Star tokens on my side of the field. Now it's my turn." Lekain commented, drawing his card and started smirking. "Hehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's all over for you, false prophet!"

"Over?" Micaiah inquired.

"Yes, over for you and your little band of degenerates. I play The Sky Lord and activate it's effect, enabling me to tribute the Material, Spiritual and Sky Lords to special summon Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler from my deck!" Lekain grinned, as his back row turned into balls of light and flew up into the air, before morphing into a monster unlike any they've seen before. It was a gigantic black robot with red lines decorating it's body, and had a pair of dragon heads attached to long necks that sprouted from the machine's back.

"I'll select Light Ruler's Tails effect, protecting him from any card effects that target him." Lekain continued, making a few grandiose gestures. "But I'm not done yet, by tributing my three Star tokens, I get to summon another powerful monster; Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler!"

The tokens began to shine brightly like a starry night before flying up into the air and merging together to form another machine that looked like the Light Ruler, but with a few differences. The newcomers' body was shaped like a triangle as opposed to the circular shaped frame of the Light Ruler. Additionally, its dragon heads had rams horns on them.

"I'll pick Dark Ruler's Heads effect, enabling it to attack twice during each Battle Phase." Lekain explained, before he started laughing maniacally. "With these powerful beasts on my field, I will rid the world of Reborn and its feminism once and for all!"

"You bastard! You won't get away with this!" Astolfo growled, clenching his fists tightly.

"Ohohoho, but I have. Now my Light Ruler, annihilate that Reaper of hers!" Lekain ordered.

"I'll activate my facedown card Saving Grace, halving all battle damage I would take this turn." Micaiah quickly reacted, as a bright light enveloped her. The powerful machine charged up a ball of condensed light energy and fired it at her Reaper.

 **Micaiah: 1800**

"Struggle while you can whelp, it's not going to save you from my Dark Ruler. Attack that Destroyer of hers!" Lekain retorted. The left head of the machine charged up a ball of dark energy before firing it at her Destroyer.

 **Micaiah: 1050**

"Now for the second attack, and I'm sure you know who I'm gonna target." Lekain added. This time, the right head of the machine fired a beam of dark energy at the High Priestess, destroying her instantly.

 **Micaiah: 300**

"Hmmm, seems you managed to survive that round. Very well then, struggle while you can. I'll enjoy every last second of it." Lekain ended his turn, as the evil senators began sneering at their foe, who was struggling to get up after the consecutive attacks.

"W-We're gonna win. We're gonna win!" Hetzel sighed in relief.

"Of course we were; Branded trash have no chance of defeating us, uwee hee hee!" Valtome chuckled.

"Oh boy, can't wait to have fun with her once we defeat her." Numida leered. The heroes on the other hand were incredibly worried about the situation.

"Oh no, this isn't good at all…" Chevalier started to worry. "His monster are just too powerful."

"S-Stay strong everyone, she can do this, I know it." Sothe commented, though even he had his doubts.

"It's not over, not until the last card is drawn!" Micaiah boldly declared, getting up off the ground and drew her next card before gazing at it. It seems that dawn is on the horizon after all. "I'll summon Temperance of Prophecy in attack mode and activate the spell card, Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere. Since my graveyard is full of Spellbooks, I get to excavate the top two cards of my deck and add any Spellbooks to my hand. Of course I have to shuffle any other cards back into my deck."

The room became deathly silent as she looked at her excavated cards, before shuffling them back into the deck. However, she seemed pleased with the result, as if it didn't matter if she got any cards or not.

"Hehehehehe...BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that the best the Maiden of Dawn could do, summon a weak monster and play an ineffectual spell card?!" Lekain taunted her.

"I wouldn't call it ineffectual; in fact all I needed to do was activate the card for my victory to be assured." Micaiah retorted, capturing the old man's attention.

"W-What do you mean?!" Lekain demanded.

"Allow me to show you; since I activated a Spellbook card this turn, I can tribute Temperance to special summon a level 5 or higher spellcaster from my deck, and I'll choose the leader of my Prophecy monsters; the World of Prophecy!" Micaiah boldly declared as a beam of light shone down onto her field, causing Lekain to shield his eyes. When the light died down, he looked at the field and saw that Temperance was replaced by a majestic spellcaster of heavenly origin, wearing a shining white robe and had a pair of wings on its back.

"World of Prophecy's effect activates; I get to add 2 Spellbooks from my grave to my hand, then if I reveal 4 Spellbooks with different names, every card on the field except itself gets destroyed." Micaiah informed her opponent, showing off her Spellbooks of Secrets, Power, Eternity and Knowledge.

"Silly girl, don't you know that my Light Ruler can negate card effects that target it and destroy them?" Lekain reminded her.

"Oh I know, but here's the thing; World's effect doesn't target any cards." Micaiah smirked.

"Whaaaat?!" Lekain gasped, as his entire field was destroyed by a shower of arcane energy blessed by the heavens. "My monsters!"

"Lekain, you have spent your life engaging in various atrocities. Not only did you send Tellius down a path of ruin that was averted by an alliance you refused to tolerate, but you murdered the citizens you were elected to lead and protect simply because they enjoy a series of fangames that you loathe. The time for your judgement is now; go my World of Prophecy, deal with this cretin once and for all." Micaiah called out, as the World of Prophecy charged up a ball of divine energy before firing it at Lekain.

"No. NO. Fuoooooohhhhh!" Lekain roared as he was blasted by the incoming attack.

 **Lekain: 0**

 **Winner: Micaiah**

"Preposterous! How could I lose to rabble like you?!" Lekain growled, clenching his fist tightly.

"Simple, I played better than you." Micaiah smugly replied. It was then that the ground started to shake like crazy, causing everyone present to lose their balance.

"Oh don't tell me that thing's back again!" Nolan grumbled, falling onto the ground. A loud bang was heard as a massive hole was punched in the wall before the roof was soon torn off and flung aside, as a familiar monstrosity slithered into the room.

"O-Oh no!" Hetzel gasped before he started praying. "M-Make my demise quick, Blessed Ashera!" 

Shesha hissed loudly as it snatched up Hetzel, Valtome and Numida in its massive hand before shovelling them into its mouth and began consuming them, sending chunks of flesh and blood everywhere as Lekain looked on in horror.

"W-What on earth is that hideous beast?!" Lekain exclaimed, with Shesha gulping the mangled corpses before leaning in towards the frightened senator.

"You…you have failed." Shesha hissed. "Failure…will not be tolerated…"

The massive serpent snatched up Lekain and shovelled him into his mouth before the senator could do as much as scream. After finishing its meal, the massive snake eyed up the heroes with a hint of caution.

"W-W-What do we do?!" Aran asked, frightened out of his mind.

"The only thing we can do, fight the damned thing!" Boudica replied, as she drew her sword before charging at it alongside the other battle-capable combatants. They proceeded to strike at the serpent multiple times, as swords, lances and axes collided with the enemy's flesh. However they weren't even scratching the thing.

"W-What the hell, my sword's doing nothing to it!" Astolfo exclaimed, as Shesha looked down at them, as if it was mocking them. The colossal serpent raised a closed fist into the air, causing the heroes to cease attacking and fall back as it slammed it into the floor causing the debris to fall to the floor under it.

"You…you can't defeat me." Shesha hissed at the heroes as it's eyes started to glow. A few seconds later, a large portal appeared in the sky near the castle. "We will meet…again. And when we do…I will conssssssssume you!"

Astolfo and co. did nothing as the large serpent slithered into the portal before it closed shut.

"It left…" Was all Astolfo could say, as the heroes gathered their thoughts for a minute. They soon proceeded to cheer like crazy, having saved their homeland from destruction.

"What a most splendid victory, courtesy of the legendary maiden herself." Oliver praised Micaiah. "Oh I've got to commission a painting to commemorate this momentous occasion."

"Thanks for helping us when we needed it, sis." Sanaki thanked Micaiah, the duo hugging each other.

"You know I'd do anything for my little sister." Micaiah replied, as Sephrian studied the damage to the cathedral.

"Oh this will not do at all…the repairs will cost us a fortune. Not to mention the amount of labour we'll need to fix it." He commented, a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry about the labour; we're more than happy to lend a helping hand. After all we've got plenty of spare time." Leonardo offered.

"Hey yeah, I can get my dad to chip in as well. I know he'd be willing to help us." Meg added.

"Count me in folks!" Astolfo beamed proudly.

"I thank you all for your most generous offers." Sephrian replied, before turning to Astolfo. "Unfortunately, I can't accept your offer Astolfo."

"Huh, why not?" the pinkette inquired.

"As you were sent here to deal with the Divine Powers, it'll be best that you head back to Tokyo to assist the resistance forces there in dealing with them." Sanaki answered, turning to Micaiah. "Which would mean that it'll be a while before I see my sister again."

"Don't worry, I'll come back safe and sound." Micaiah promised her.

"Yeah, I'll keep a close eye on her and eliminate any threats to her safety." Sothe promised as well.

"Thank you." Sanaki thanked them, before clearing her throat. "Anyway, I think it's time we rest up for the night, we can always start the reparations tomorrow." Everyone agreed to the suggestion and went their separate ways.

 **11:30 pm**

Sothe had begun walking to the room Micaiah was sleeping in for a night, as per her request. Not that he had a problem with it, but he did find it odd that she requested his audience at this time of night. He soon arrived at the door and checked to see if he was being followed before he proceeded to knock on the wooden door.

"I'm here Micaiah, just like you requested." He called out.

"Good. You may come in, but be sure to close the door behind you." Micaiah replied from behind the door. Sothe figured he'd do as requested and enter the room.

"So what is it—" he began as he closed the door and turned around, only for his breath to be taken away. Lying on the bed in a provocative positon was the fabled Maiden of Dawn, wearing nothing but a white lace bra and matching white panties that showed off her slender yet supple figure. A playful smile was on her flawless face as she started giggling lightly.

"I see that you like what you see…" she giggled as Sothe started stammering, his cheeks as red as the blood coursing through his now growing erection.

"T-T-This is a bit out of the blue." Sothe managed to mumble. "I-I thought you and Astolfo…"

"Were dating? Oh you silly goose, those were only simple dates. There's nothing romantic between the two of us." Micaiah cleared things up. "Do you really think I'd do anything to jeopardize our most cherished bond?"

"Y-you got a point there…" Sothe answered. "By the way, where is Astolfo? I haven't seen him since dinner."

"I'd check the closet on the back wall." Micaiah suggested.

"The closet?" Sothe replied, a little confused but decided to check it out. As soon as he opened it, he jumped back in surprise.

"Helloooooo, handsome!" Astolfo chimed in, giggling over Sothe's reaction. The pinkette was as naked as the day he was born, but had a small red ribbon tied in a bow on his hardened cock. Sothe was surprised at just how big he was; at around twelve inches long, two inches wide and as smooth as a granite surface, Astolfo's cock was longer, thicker and more powerful than Harry Potter's wand.

"Damn, that thing's fucking huge!" Sothe gasped.

"Why thank you. After all it is your birthday present." Astolfo replied.

"B-But my birthday's in a couple months." Sothe corrected the young man.

"Oh…in that case it's Micaiah's birthday present." Astolfo said, exiting the closet.

"My birthday was a month ago." Micaiah answered, as she began petting the bed. "Why don't you two fine gentlemen come over here?"

Astolfo and Sothe looked at each other before the nodded and hopped up onto the bed with Micaiah.

"So err…what do you want?" Sothe inquired, as Micaiah giggled.

"Oh I'm sure you know what I want…" she purred, gingerly rubbing his clothed erection. "I'm sure the three of us will have a most wonderful night."

"Wow, this is gonna be so fun!" Astolfo cheered. "Whaddya say Sothe, wanna get down and dirty?"

"Hell yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Sothe grinned, pumping his fist.

 **Lemon starts here. If you don't like it, you can skip it.**

Astolfo and Micaiah began undressing Sothe, flinging his clothes all-over the place until he was in his birthday suit, as the duo started eying him up. Years of working in the shadows as Micaiah's had helped Sothe develop some muscle on his slender frame, however he soon noticed that the duo were staring at his eight inch throbbing cock.

"Oh my, you must be really horny tonight." Micaiah commented, before she rested her back against the bed rest. "Won't you two ravish me like a Christmas roast?"

Sothe and Astolfo agreed to do so and crawled up to her, caressing her soft skin with their tender hands. Sothe moved close to Micaiah's head as the duo began kissing each other passionalty, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Meanwhile, Astolfo had finished unbuckling her bra and began caressing her small-to-average sized breasts, eliciting a moan from her.

"Hehehe, seems that Sothe's not the only one getting worked up tonight." Astolfo chuckled, spotting a wet patch forming on Micaiah's panties as he proceeded to lick her left nipple. Micaiah was surprised by Astolfo's romantic gesture, but her surprise was soon turned into pleasure as the pinkettes smooth and slimy tongue sensually caressed her nipple. Not wanting to be left out, Sothe lowered his right hand down Micaiah's panties and began rubbing her moist pussy with his slender yet firm fingers.

"O-Oh my!" Micaiah gasped in shock, as the amazing feeling sent shivers down her spine. The Maiden of Dawn decided to repay the favour by taking a firm grasp of Sothe's member and began stroking it, causing the young man to moan in bliss. "Wow, it's pulsating in my hand!"

"I told you I'm ready for anything!" Sothe grinned, as he plunged a couple fingers into her pussy. "S-So warm! My fingers are gonna get cooked in there!"

"Oh, oh! Let me try it!" Astolfo chimed in, as he too buried a couple fingers into her begging pussy. "Fwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! So good!"

"T-Try not to get too rough you guys, I bet you two don't wanna miss out on the main act now." Micaiah smiled, as she started stroking Astolfo's wand as well, making the pinkette sigh in bliss. This went on for a few minutes until both penises started to ooze pre-cum from the tips, giving Micaiah an inspirational idea.

"Hey Sothe, why don't you rest your back on the bed rest? I've got a nice surprise for you…" Micaiah purred. The young thief did as he asked, with Micaiah lying down on her stomach before she started to stroke his cock for a while, before proceeding to insert it into her mouth and began suckling on it. A low growl was emitted from Sothe's mouth as his body was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his cock being sucked on.

"G-Gah! This feels amazing!" Sothe hissed sensually, as he eyed up Astolfo curiously. He was wondering why Astolfo was staring at the wall, occasionally glancing at Micaiah's feet. But it was when the pinkette made a move that Sothe knew what was up; Astolfo had gotten on his knees and gently lifted Micaiah's feet into the air before he began rubbing his mighty cock up against them.

"Fwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Your feet feel amazing, Micaiah." Astolfo sighed in bliss, as the pleasurable sensation sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm glad you enjoy my feet; seems like everyone these days is in love with them." Micaiah commented, before she popped Sothe's dick back in her mouth and sucked on it. A minute later, she decided to wrap her tongue around the member and suck harder than before, causing Sothe to moan as if he was getting his soul drained by a succubus.

"I-I-I-I, I can't take it anymore!" He called out, as his crotch started spasming, with his thick goo oozing into her mouth, surprising the Maiden of Dawn as her mouth filled up to the brim. However, she couldn't keep it down and ended up coughing his tartar sauce all-over his still hard member.

"Are you ok Micaiah?!" Astolfo and Sothe checked up on her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she replied, wiping the few remaining dribbles off of her mouth and chin. A few seconds later, she felt a wet but cool sensation on her feet as she turned around and saw Astolfo's cock jizz all-over her feet, coating them in his scented mayonnaise.

"Now that you two have had your fun, I guess it's my turn." Micaiah smiled, as she rested her back against the bed rest and removed her panties before spreading her legs, revealing her moist pussy. "Now who wants to go first?"

Both men eyed up the tasty pussy, drool oozing down their chins as they began discussing with each other over who gets to go first. After a while, they both agreed that Sothe should go first with the young thief crawling up to Micaiah and buried his face into her soft snatch, his tongue burrowing it's way into her. Meanwhile, Astolfo whipped out a small bottle of lube and got his fingers soaked in it, before he started fingering Sothe's asshole which caused the young man to shiver in bliss.

"W-What are you doing?" Micaiah asked through gritted teeth, as she thoroughly enjoyed getting her pussy licked.

"It's part of the deal Mickey!" Astolfo chimed, as he had finished lubing up Sothe and inserted his thick club of meat into the young thief's asshole. Sothe let out a yelp as the thick cock was snuggled up inside his asshole, before Astolfo started thrusting into the young thief, as if the pinkette was a naked 3-D elf model from some shitty World of Warcraft porno flash. Sothe got accustomed to the new sensation and resumed his clam-diving as he started to lap up Micaiah's flowing pussy juices like a cat drinking water.

"S-Sothe…" Micaiah whimpered in bliss. "D-Don't stop."

"With the way he's going, not even death can stop him!" Astolfo grinned, as Sothe continued to lick her sweet spot for a few minutes. By that time, Micaiah let out a sudden but loud moan as she squirted her whipped cream all over Sothe's face, with Astolfo filling up Sothe's asshole with his baby sludge.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh, that was so tight." Astolfo hissed in relief. "Now it's my turn for noms."

"O-Ok then…" Sothe replied, a little sad over it as he hopped up off the bed and allowed Astolfo to hop on.

"Look on the plus side, you get to fuck my bubble butt!" Astolfo chimed in, shaking his ass for the young thief. Astolfo's ass was so nice, it may as well be a natural wonder of the world. Not only is it round and perky, but it is as soft and tasty as a marshmallow.

"I-I'll take you up on your offer, let me get my boy up first." Sothe commented, as he started to gently caress his member.

"Take your time sugar, no need to rush." Astolfo replied, as he buried his face in Micaiah's snatch and began slurping up her leftover juices, causing the white-haired lady to whimper and moan in bliss. Meanwhile, Sothe was busy rubbing his cock up against Astolfo's ass, having used lube on the both of them, and was blown away by how soft his bubble butt felt. He decided that he'd rather continue doing that than to insert his dick into Astolfo's ass, something which the pinkette noticed.

"Ahhhhh, wanna try something different, eh?" Astolfo commented, having noticed what Sothe was doing. "Knock yourself out, or off I suppose."

"G-Got it!" Sothe hissed in relief, as he began grinding his slippery cock against Astolfo's ass with the pinkette continuing to lick Micaiah's pussy, causing the lady to shudder in bliss. After a few minutes, Micaiah let out a moan in bliss as she came all over Astolfo's face, as Sothe soon coated Astolfo's ass with his melted ice-cream. "Oh god, that was fucking amazing!"

"Is that so?" Micaiah smiled, as she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her backside. "I hope you've got enough energy for the main act."

Sothe looked at Astolfo briefly, as the pinkette started panting. "G-Go for it…I just need to recharge my batteries." He replied, giving him a thumbs up gesture. Sothe nodded in confirmation and placed a condom over his cock before gently inserting his penis into Micaiah's pussy, causing her to yelp in surprise as she felt her hymen break. Thankfully it wasn't as painful as she'd expected.

Once Sothe had gotten himself in position, he began thrusting slowly into Micaiah, causing a massive wave of bliss to rock their bodies, as if the Creator God himself wanted this moment to happen. Sothe had started gripping Micaiah's waist firmly so that he doesn't go back too far and exit her sacred womb, as Micaiah gripped the sides of the bed tightly. Meanwhile, Astolfo was watching the erotic scene and started drooling, staining the once clean bed with his saliva. A couple minutes later, Sothe asked if it was alright for him to speed up, with Micaiah giving him the all clear.

With a nod of approval, he began thrusting into her quickly, eliciting a deep, guttural moan from the Maiden of Dawn. Sothe was so caught up in his little world of pleasure, that he didn't realise he was on the verge of blowing his load. Sothe tried to slow down in an attempt to make the wondrous occasion last longer, but his plans were thwarted as Micaiah's pussy tightened up, indicating that she had just came. The new feeling pushed Sothe over the edge as he bellowed like a bull, firing jet after jet of his warm cock broth before he collapsed backwards onto the bed and drifted asleep.

"Wow…he must be tuckered out after that intense session." Astolfo commented, as he sat up and spread his legs. "Wanna try a different position?" he asked, placing a condom over his large cock.

"Well we've come this far, so I don't see why not." Micaiah replied, as she hopped onto Astolfo's lap and inserted his beefy beast into her wet pussy. Thought it was a bit of a squeeze, she managed to fit it inside of her as she gave Astolfo the all clear to go ahead.

"Ok then." I said, as I began to gently thrust my tool into her warm bank vault, eliciting a moan from Micaiah. The sensation coursing through me felt amazing, as if I was relaxing on a warm beach, and my back was splashed with refreshingly cool water. I then proceeded to tweak Micaiah's smooth, sensitive nipples, something which she enjoyed profusely.

"O-Oh goodness, please don't stop!" she begged me, the pleasurable sensation causing her to start drooling. I cleaned up the residue oozing from her open mouth before I began to kiss her passionately. Micaiah returned my kiss, as our tongues began to dance in our mouths, as if they too were making sweet love.

"Y-You want me to speed up a bit?" I asked through gritted teeth, as she nodded to give me the all clear. I began to thrust into her quicker than before, causing my lover to moan loudly in bliss, as she grabbed onto my lean figure. We continued our passionate love-making until I felt a familiar, tingling sensation in my nutshack; indicating that I was about to blow my load.

"M-Micaiah!" Astolfo gasped. "I'm gonna cum hard…"

"T-Then let it all out, I'm about to cum as well." Micaiah replied. Astolfo's body began to spasm as his face contorted in pleasure before he blasted his spicy toothpaste into his condom, the pulsations of his phallus causing Micaiah to go over the edge as well, as she squirted hard all over his cock. The duo then split up as Astolfo slumped backwards and joined Sothe in the world of dreams.

"Hehehe, those boys always make time for their nap." Micaiah giggled, tucking herself into bed before she too drifted off to sleep.

 **Now that was an amazing end, to an amazing arc. But the fun's not over yet; there's still plenty of duels to be won, fangames to be saved, and agents of the Divine Powers to defeat. Tune in next time, for another amazing instalment!**

 **Skills used:**

 **The Light of Destruction**

 **Effect: When activated, a copy of Light Barrier is played from outside the deck. You do not have to flip a coin to activate its effect during your Standby Phase. Additionally, you add an Arcana Force monster of your choice from your deck to your hand.**

 **Made up cards:**

 **Arcana Force II – The High Priestess**

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1200**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Level: 4**

 **Effect: When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: Once per turn, you can add one Arcana Force monster from your deck to your hand. Tails: Once per turn, you can add one Spell/Trap card that has 'Arcana Force' in its text.**

 **Arcana Force V – The Hierophant**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1500**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Level: 4**

 **Effect: When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: You can decrease this cards ATK by 1000 to have another Arcana Force monster you control gain 1000ATK; these changes last until the end of the turn. Tails: You can decrease this cards DEF by 1000 to have another Arcana Force monster gain 1000DEF; these changes last until the end of this turn.**

 **Arcana Force XVII – The Stars**

 **ATK: 2700**

 **DEF: 2700**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Level: 8**

 **Effect: During the End Phase of the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon three Star Tokens to your side of the field (Level: 3/Type: Fairy/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: Once per turn, you can discard one card to special summon a monster from your hand, but it's effects re negated until the end of the turn, nor can it attack the turn it's summoned via this effect. Tails: Once per turn, you can activate one Trap card from your hand that has 'Arcana Force' in the text, though you can't set any cards for the rest of the turn.**

 **Arcana Spirit**

 **Type: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Special Summon a level 5 or higher Arcana Force monster from the deck. You can only activate one Arcana Spirit per turn.**

 **Saving Grace**

 **Type: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Halve all Battle Damage you would take this turn.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT** __


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone, and today I have a new chapter for you all. It'll feature some happy reunions between the heroes, however it'll also be the starting point for the Divine Powers' grand scheme. So you're in for one wild ride.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 15: March of the Divine Powers_

 **The following morning: Outside the Pokémon Fangame Headquarters**

The heroes had arrived the next day, following their departure from the land of Tellius. Micaiah proudly held her head above her shoulders, having defeated the treacherous Lekain once and for all and having a most wonderful night with her two favorite men in the world, as the others were interested on what had happened while they were away. Upon knocking at the door, they were greeted by a familiar, yet unexpected person.

"Ame?!" they all gasped in unison. "Y-You're up already?!"

"Well I'm glad you're all enthusiastic to see me again." Ame giggled politely, gesturing the heroes to enter the headquarters.

"It's a relief to see you so full of life again, especially after what that brute did to you." Chevalier smiled serenely. "I-I just wish I was strong enough to have defeated him before he did any serious harm to you and your daughter."

"You mean Alice? She's recovered as well; a day before me in fact." Ame added, as the group breathed another sigh of relief. "Anyway, we'll continue our discussion in the Board Room; I'm sure the rest would be eager to hear about your adventures in the Tellius region."

True to her word, they did eventually make their way to the Board Room where they were greeted by their fellow fangame developers.

"Welcome back, I take it your trip went well." Shiv broke the ice, noticing Micaiah's grin.

"Certainly; we managed to deal with Lekain for good, stamping out the Divine Power's presence in Tellius." Micaiah replied. "Unfortunately, Shesha got away before we can kill it."

"Shit!" the young man cursed, slamming his fist on the table. "That's not good at all!"

"But that's not even the worst part; our attacks did nothing to the beast." Boudica added. "It was like trying to kill an elephant with a flyswatter."

"S-Shesha…?" Shelly inquired nervously.

"I'll explain it later, Shelly." Ame replied, before turning to face the heroes. "Asides from that, did anything else happen in Tellius?"

"No, not really." Sothe answered. "Speaking of, what happened while we were away?"

"This." Titania replied, handing the young thief a newspaper article that went into detail about a bombing that occurred at an anti-fangame meeting, resulting in the death of over 100 people. "Pretty shitty stunt the traitors pulled, killing their allies to garner sympathy for their cause."

"Surely nobody would believe that we're behind the attack now, would they?" Blair commented.

"That's the thing; the people do believe we're the ones behind the attack, or at the very least a deranged fan of ours." Melia replied sadly. "Several influential figures in the world have thrown in their support to the Divine Powers."

"Krishna must be over the moon with how things are going; despite losing Lekain and what little influence he had in Tellius." Titania added.

"Well if things do take a turn for the worse, we could always ask the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado for help, since they're also at war with the Divine Powers." Micaiah commented. "I know they'll be powerful allies; I saw their Duel Monsters champion run circles around the Tokyo Duel Monsters champion."

"Y-You mean that Gaston fellow?" Chevalier inquired, with Micaiah nodding in response.

"Tch, can't say I'm all that keen on working alongside him." Blair muttered, crossing her arms.

"Oh, what's so bad about the guy? He sounds awesome!" Garret asked, intrigued by the young man.

"His ego's the size of Jupiter, and his attitude is foul." Blair answered. "I doubt he'd consider us good enough to be his ally."

"This guy sounds a lot like Fern, and you all know how I feel about that bastard." Titania commented.

"Indeed; however we need as many allies as possible if we want to stand a chance against the Divine Powers." Ame replied. "At the very least, he sounds more tolerable than that brute, Tayama."

"The Ashura-kai leader? Shiv told us about him and just how nasty he is." Astolfo chimed in.

"My daughter told me about the meeting she attended in my steed; not only did he want to turn our games into the one thing Krishna complained about, but he tried to coerce her and the others to become a part of a harem he was building up. Poor Shelly was shivering in fear for a while after the meeting." Ame informed the group.

"H-H-He kept staring at me with this creepy look." Shelly squeaked in fear, recalling the terrifying memory.

"Well then, guess that's another sick fuck I'll have to punish." Boudica declared, cracking her knuckles.

"You'd have to get in line though; my sister's gunning for his head." Shiv pointed out, as the door to the Board room swung open and two people entered the room, one familiar and one not so familiar. The newcomer was of average height for a woman her age had medium length pink hair that was rather curly, and matching pink eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long, emerald green dress which looked a lot like long leaves, as well as matching green gloves and green boots. This was Laura, the middle sibling to Charlotte and Saphira, and a member of the Reborn Elite 4. Alongside her was Julia, as peppy as always as she drank a cup of coffee, though only she knew what number it was.

"Forgive me for being late, but I had a few issues with my laptop." Laura apologised, handing a report to Ame.

"It happens to all of us." Ame brushed it off. "By the way, have you met Astolfo and his friends yet?"

"Well I remember the guy in green since he was getting autographs from everyone who attended your birthday, myself included." Laura answered, before turning to the mentioned group. "Hi there, I'm Laura. I heard plenty of good things about you from my sisters."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Micaiah replied. "So how have—"

"Roly! It's so good to see you again!" Julia cheered, clasping Roland's hands tightly.

"Y-Yeah, it is." Roland replied, somewhat sheepishly. "My friends made that nasty old Lekain go boom."

"That's the best way to deal with troublemakers, yep-yep-yep!" Julia continued before remembering something. "So did you make any more late night boomies?"

"Uhh, can we talk about this outside? I don't want anyone else to eavesdrop on us." Roland requested, with Julia dragging the young man out of his chair as she quickly bolted out of the room.

"Wonder what that's about…" Laura pondered.

 **0000**

"Whhhaaaaaatttt?!" Julia cried out in shock. "You mean you haven't made any more late night boomies?"

"Yeah, I guess I got caught up in some other things…" Roland replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"But what about our lesson; didn't you take it to heart?" Julia pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"I did take it to heart, I just didn't want to be branded a womaniser, because that'll put me in a really sticky situation." Roland admitted. "I doubt a woman like Serra would go for someone who beds many women without a care in the world." It was after he said that, that Julia's pout turned to a thoughtful expression.

"Hmmmm, that's a fair point. I certainly wouldn't want my apprentice to go boom to quickly and lose the one chance he has. But I can't in good faith let Serra date a guy with little to no experience, especially after what she's been through…" Julia replied, her usually peppy mood taking a fairly sombre tone.

"Huh…what happened?" Roland inquired, with the duo entering the room opposite the Board room and sat on a couple of chairs.

"A long time ago, while she was still modelling, she fell for this guy in a rather fancy suit; I think he said something about being in a circus, but not the Agate Circus. Anyway, they started dating for a while until they got married. One thing lead to another, and Serra became pregnant with Bennett; two weeks later, her husband disappeared in mysterious circumstances. This combined with the fact that her modelling contract was cancelled caused her to spiral into depression for a while. A few years after Bennett was born, she started dating several men, however they were mean to her; they had their fun with her then ditched her when they were done. I don't want her to ever deal with another meanie like that again." Julia recalled the sad story.

"Don't worry Julia, I'm not like those other guys. I'll make sure to treat her like a queen for the rest of my life." Roland pledged, with Julia seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"I can tell that you'll be a most wonderful husband and father." Julia smiled at him. "But how will I train you up to be perfect for her?" the cheerleader thought about it while she was drinking coffee, until a spark of inspiration struck her. With an almighty "Eureka!" she sculled her coffee before quickly running over to the coffee pot and sculled the contents of that as well.

"Ihavethemostperfectideaonhowtotrainyouup!" she spoke so rapidly that Roland was only able to catch half of what she said, before she ran out the room like a hyperactive child and down the hallway, leaving some small trails of smoke in her wake. The Board room door opened as a few people went to check up on the duo.

"Wonderful, she's gonna be like this all night…" Titania sighed, turning to Roland. "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" he blurted, dashing off down the hallway to follow her. It took a while to find her, but he managed to do so, as the trail ended at a small workshop that was where the game cartridges were made. He entered the room and saw her adding the finishing touches to what looked like a pair of VR glasses.

"Ta da!" Julia beamed, turning around and showing off the glasses. "Howdya like this baby?"

"It's great, but I don't know what it does." Roland answered.

"Oh, oh, OH! I can explain; what I made was a Virtual Reality program that can train you in making late night boomies. The glasses enable you to view the scene from a first-person perspective, and this little dohicky is where your stuff your boomie and go wild with it!" Julia showcased a weird contraption that resembled a Joydick that was made by SF Media Labs. "And while you're playing with yourself, I'll be watching the fireworks from this TV over here."

"It seems that you can do anything you put your mind to when you drink coffee." Roland praised her, causing Julia to grin proudly.

"Yep, yep, yep! Coffee is the nectar of the gods." She proclaimed. "Unfortunately, I don't have any simulations for you to train in yet, but I'm sure another cup or two would get the juices flowing."

"Take however long you need, I can wait." Roland replied, before the duo hear what sounded like footsteps running towards the room.

"Come on you two, you have to see this!" Astolfo peeked his head into the room and quickly informed them. The duo soon bolted out of the room, but not before covering up the wondrous invention. When the trio arrived back in the Board room, Roland and Julia soon noticed that the widescreen TV in the room was airing what looked like a speech being held at Tsukiji Kongangi.

 **0000**

Krishna was in the dressing room, putting on the finishing touches to his fancy emerald green suit, wanting to leave a lasting impression on all those who attended the speech. Upon adding a fresh peacock feather to his fedora, a lesser demon entered the room.

"My liege, the preparation are complete. I'm sure you'll be most pleased with the crowd we drew in." the demon reported.

" _What impeccable timing, I had just finished getting ready."_ Krishna replied, as he soon exited the room and stepped out onto the podium. Standing on the back of the podium were his most trusted lieutenants and the Divine Vanguard in a show of power and respect for their leader, with Damian standing to the right of the lectern. The crowd sitting before the podium was incredibly large and numbered over 2 million, with the traitors and several sub-commanders getting front row seats. There were cameras filming the dramatic speech, so that millions of other followers would be able to witness this historic event. On the front of the lectern was a flag sowing off the logo for the Divine Powers which depicted a large serpent, most likely representation of Shesha, wrapping itself around the world. Krishna walked up to the lectern and cleared his throat before beginning his speech, millions of eyes staring at the enigmatic deity.

" _Greetings everyone, I'm glad you're all able to attend this most prestigious event. I am Krishna of the Divine Powers, and I'm sure you all know why we're here today. The vile rogues who mass-produced and peddled their filthy propaganda onto humanity have committed a grave atrocity against our fellows. Yes that's right, they hired one of their thugs to infiltrate a meeting being conducted by our allies and using an explosive vest, caused a massive explosion that killed hundreds, including innocent children! I ask you, are you going to lest such an atrocity go unpunished?!"_ Krishna began, as the crowd roared a unanimous 'no!'.

" _My beloved Godslayer has informed me about all the flaws in their precious Reborn, the flagship of their wretched empire. Now it is my duty to inform the masses on all the sins this game has committed. First of all, the challenge is insanely difficult, and caters to the elitist circle-jerk that is the head developer and her cronies. They cripple you by enforcing such atrocious limitations to inspiring trainers; lack of funds, lack of supplies, hiding all the good Pokémon behind sidequests so long that they become obsolete once you finally get them, gym leaders that require insane amounts of luck and patience to succeed, and dare I mention the hideous level cap? They go on about how strategy and brainpower is required to win these battles, but as soon as players find a way to defeat these leaders that aren't the intended way to beat them, the devs throw a hissy fit and add additional effects to their already broken field effects to punish the players for doing what they're told to do. Is this truly what you want from a game, to be relentlessly bullied by the developers, who have such seething contempt for their customers?"_ Krishna continued, as the crowd roared 'no!' once again.

" _Then there's the story, and it betrays all the hard work the folks at Nintendo put in to make Pokémon an entertaining game for all ages. The story in Reborn is some of the edgiest garbage I have ever read in my life, and I read Lucifer's poorly written biography."_ Krishna cracked a joke, making some of the audience members' chuckle politely. _"You know you're in for a ride when the first thing that happens is a train crashing into a train station, killing dozens of innocent civilians. What follows is an onslaught of edginess, including but not limited to; suicides, sexual assaults, murder, torture, excessive violence, sexual references, drug abuse; do I really need to go on? But the worst part would be that the devs lie to you! They claim that they handle these mature topics respectfully, only for them to send characters to their deaths like lambs to the slaughterhouse, solely for the sake of shock value. And don't get me started on the deluge of memes and jokes that pollute the game, like the trash in the lakes that make up that wretched region; it's a case of the devs wanting to have their cake, and eating it as well. These snake oil salesmen are writing a story not to entertain the masses, but to stroke their pitiful egos."_

"WRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The crowd cheered in ecstasy.

" _Oh I'm not done yet, far from it. Not only did they create Pokémon Reborn, but they helped spawn that unholy brood of vermin that pollute the world. I am of course referring to the various sister games that lurk in the shadows, ready to assault your children with their edge and propaganda. You've got Rejuvenation, the snivelling bootlicker to Reborn who aspires to be like her, yet somehow ended up becoming even worse than her role model. Then there's Desolation, that awful game that treats the characters as nothing more than datable pieces of meat for the fanbase to collect like trophies to their ungodly decadence. How about Insurgence, that loathsome pile of filth that glorifies the 'neutral' path that the false messiah Flynn babbles on about to inspire those pathetic hunters of his. Then there's Uranium, that toxic pile of radioactive waste that's nothing more than the bastard, inbred brother of Reborn, especially with that awful Nuclear typing. Other garbage games produced by these hacks include Sage, Clover, Solar-Light/Lunar-Dark, Full Moon, Phoenix Rising, Clockwork, Spork; etcetera, etcetera. These games cost Nintendo billions of dollars, forcing them to fire thousands of workers, who ended up starving to death alongside their families because those thieves managed to replace them."_ Krishna continued, as the crowd roared with anger once more.

"These games are awful!" A voice from the crowd spoke out.

"THEY TERK MY JERB!" Another voice cried out, this one coming from a redneck.

" _But that's not the worst part; these demons in human skin are agents of that wretched puppet Merkabah, the Creator God's "precious little chariot", who plays a hand in peddling this vile propaganda onto our children! That's right, Pokémon Reborn is glorified propaganda meant to cater to YHVH's twisted agenda, by brainwashing children with these "cool characters" and "awesome story", when they're objectively awful. For one, the characters are dangerous role models for children, by encouraging them to forget the old gods in favour of basking in YHVH's light. Take Titania for instance; she openly encourages children to murder people in order to get the job done, which has caused a spike in serial killers prowling the streets. Then there's Titania's partner in crime, Amaria; she teaches children that it's ok to manipulate your lover into doing things they don't want to do, lest they get blood on their hands. And this is what YHVH wants in his "utopia"; manipulative, psychopathic murderers. Adding in the fact that Team Meteor, the villains of Reborn are created to be expies of the Divine Powers. They demonise us in an attempt to make their agenda look noble; this is an insult to all the deities who lost their roles to that greedy rogue YHVH! And let's not forget how they peddle porn of their characters onto the masses to profit off of them; these foul villains are just as bad as the Code Geass staff, who sold that porn-riddled artbook onto their fans, promoting incest, polygamy and pedophilia. I ask you; will you follow the agenda of a group that would sexualise their characters to make a quick buck?"_ Krishna inquired, with the crowd yelling out an astounding 'no!'.

" _Which is why you need us! We shall save you all from this curse inflicted onto us by the Creator God. The old gods shall reclaim their rightful places, while YHVH and his collaborators shall be imprisoned in this flawed, worthless universe. The fangames that try to brainwash you shall be disposed of permanently, and their creators will see the light once they learn about our noble goals. That's right, I am merciful enough to show mercy to my greatest enemies. Our salvation shall save you all; once Shesha has recovered enough of his strength, he will transform into the Cosmic Egg, the cradle for our new universe. Upon the next full moon, the Egg will hatch, creating a new universe where the souls of our followers will attain Salvation, free from the shackles of the Creator God. I ask a favour from you all; spread the word about our noble goal and save those around you, destroy those wretched fangames and any other propaganda tools the Creator God tries to trick you with, and resist any attempts by Ame and her cronies to convert you to their side. I thank you all once again for listening to my speech."_ Krishna concluded his sermon, as the crowd applauded him wildly.

 **0000**

The station had switched back to the cheesy drama that it was airing before the speech, as the heroes were left speechless by what they just watched. Looks of confusion, anger and disbelief were rife within the room.

"Ok, if anyone could tell me what the fuck that idiot was babbling on about, I'd greatly appreciate it." Titania broke the ice, hoping for an answer. However nobody was sure on how to answer the question.

"I can't believe Krishna would do this. All I ever wanted to do was make a game for everyone to enjoy, and now he's demonising us as if we're the KKK…" Ame commented sadly, her mood taking a turn for the worse.

"The only good thing I'll say about that speech is that we at least have some idea on what their end goals are, though the idea of a new universe hatching from some egg sounds like a load of shit to me." Garret pointed out. "At least it explains why they want so many souls for their pet snake."

"But there's still plenty of unanswered questions we have; who are the old gods he's talking about? Why would this YHVH betray them? What will this new universe be like? And just how exactly are our games halting their progress towards Salvation?" Melia asked, as the group began muttering amongst one another. It was then that Astolfo slammed his fist on the table, his rage building up as the speech went on.

"I knew that fucker was lying! His "speech" may be pretty, but all it summed up to in my eyes is 'We don't like female protagonists, they confuse and frighten us. Which is why I'll create a new universe just to escape them'" Astolfo ranted. "That fucking flute-sucking asshole is the real snake oil salesman here; using the dead bodies of innocent civilians to push his vile agenda. Fuck him and fuck the old gods that clamor to him like mindless sheep because they're frightened of Reborn's strong, female characters!"

"Astolfo, I don't think that's what he meant when he said it's propaganda…"Micaiah began, but was soon cut off by more of his ranting.

"You don't understand, this asshole labelled it as mindless propaganda!" Astolfo continued, before taking a deep breath. "Alright then, answer me this. If Krishna isn't opposed to strong female characters, then why did he only criticise the female characters when complaining about Reborn's story?"

"He only used two examples from Reborn in his speech about how it's a bad influence on children. Why they were both female could be that there's more females then men in Reborn, or it could be that the gender doesn't matter, as much as their actions." Alice rebutted. "Look Astolfo, we all appreciate your enthusiasm in defending us, but I doubt Krishna and his brigade are a bunch of anti-feminist losers."

"Well Lekain fell under the anti-feminist side, but he was a degenerate to begin with." Sothe pointed out. "That said, one of my biggest issues with the speech is when he accused us of being associated with this Merkabah fellow, but isn't he the leader of that Eastern Kingdom of Mikado?"

"Correct, though he's not the leader. Rather, he's the angel who proclaims the Lord's orders and blessings to Mikado's citizens. After all, he is the Lord's Chariot." Micaiah corrected her lover, the two holding hands with each other.

"We have no association with this YHVH, or the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, so I have no idea what the fuck he's going on about us being their puppets." Shiv commented.

"And you got to love how they're whining about us sexualising the characters, when it was that asshole Ren who pulled that bullshit." Aurora added. "Oh and their complaints about the difficulty come across as them whining about it, as opposed to genuine criticism."

"That whole speech may as well be a load of whining." Boudica chimed in. "How they managed to dupe millions of people is beyond me."

"What I want to know is who the heck this Flynn fellow is; after all he must've annoyed Krishna for him to snipe at the guy." Melia pointed out. "You think he could've been Krishna's former Godslayer before something caused the two to go their own way?"

"So long as he's against the Divine Powers, he's alright in my book." Titania replied.

"So what's out next course of action Ame?" Chevalier inquired, as the graceful lady began thinking to herself.

"Well we're in a jam if I have to be brutally honest; Krishna did a damn good job of smearing our name in the mud out of absolute pettiness. But what if I made my own speech to counter theirs…" Ame mused to herself.

"No, mother! You remember what happened at your birthday, right? I don't want that to ever happen again." Alice protested, voicing her concerns.

"Oh don't you worry, I won't let that fuckstick Odin pull a stunt like that again." Astolfo pledged. "But wouldn't a counter speech attract Pro-Divine Powers protestors?"

"Correct, but it's a risk I'm willing to take—"Ame continued, before a warning blared up on another monitor. "Oh confound it! The traitors are organising another small rally like the one in Kinshicho."

"W-Where's this rally being held?" Blair inquired.

"Some place east of Ikebukuro." Ame answered. "Luckily I know the perfect people to disrupt that rally…" she continued, gazing at Melia.

"Ah yes, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help us out. I'll go inform them about it." Melia replied, catching her drift. She got up off her chair and bowed in respect before exiting the room.

"As for the rest of us, it's best we contact any allies to assure them that Krishna's lying about us, and enlist their services if possible." Ame added. "This concludes our meeting for now, we'll discuss our results tomorrow. You're free to do whatever you feel like for the rest of the day, on the condition you give me some time to myself." And with that, everyone went their separate ways in the headquarters.

 **0000**

A tall skyscraper overlooked the area in Tsukiji Kongangi where the speech was being held. Out of nowhere, a familiar figure appeared from the aether, with a hooded figure standing beside him. The taller figure stared down at the temple in utter contempt.

" _ **What a joke; did ya see all those foolish humans clamouring to every last lie Krishna slathered in his honeyed words?"**_ Dagda asked the hooded figure.

"Indeed. For all his talk about leading humanity to salvation, Krishna's no better than Lucifer and Merkabah." ? replied.

" _ **Exactly; those conniving tricksters use weak-willed humans to do their dirty work, using such pointless rubbish like forgiveness, chaos, and bonds. Human dependence on bonds is what's holding them back from their true potential."**_ Dagda continued. _**"But you my Godslayer, you finally learnt that those bonds is what kept you from attaining true freedom."**_

"I learnt the failure of concepts such as bonds and friendship when those weaklings I once called friends betrayed me to save my skin." ? stated. "I love how they begged for mercy once they realised just who they were dealing with; of course it was too late for them."

" _ **Those same humans who left you for dead once you ignore their agenda, started stroking your ego once you completed what they wanted you to do. Such fickle emotions have no place in my new universe."**_ Dagda commented.

"Indeed, such actions sicken me to my core." ? replied. "So what do you want me to do next?"

" _ **Heh, we'll stick around Krishna and his little posse until they get the Cosmic Egg ready. Then we'll snatch it from under their noses, and mount their heads on a pike."**_ Dagda explained the plan, before the two proceeded to disappear from where they came from to continue plotting.

 **Shit's about to hit the fan, what with Krishna's speech and Dagda's scheming. One thing I've noticed is that I** **haven't added enough characters from Rejuvenation; well that's going to change next chapter. So stay tuned for it, since I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT** __


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter for you all, lovingly prepared for you all. There won't be a duel in this chapter, but there will be one in the next so there's something to look forward to. However this chapter has more than enough content for you all to enjoy, so I hope you do enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 16: The Angels of Aevium_

 **Minami Ikebukuro Park: 9:00pm**

Several of the traitors had been assigned to host the rally at Ikebukuro, and were pleased with themselves over how well things have been progressing.

"Hahaha! Things are going up for us, all thanks to yours truly!" Fern bragged, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Indeed, that speech Krishna made was one of a kind." Redi grinned. "I guess you could say it got me 'Redi' for today." He joked, with Fern laughing heartily in response.

"Oh man, that joke was so bad it turned around and became funny." Fern sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's a shame that Rick OD'd big time, he'd have loved this rally."

"Rick was one of our more disposable members; his death was of no consequence to us and will prove a most suitable snack for Shesha." Madelis reminded. "On a more positive note, did you hear that Pokémon Essentials was taken down?"

"I have indeed." Connor grinned. "That should be the nail in the coffin for those worthless scrubs."

"Fuck yeah! I knew Odin could do it; he must know some powerful people in Nintendo." Geara cheered, as he was busy helping Baron set up the banners for the stage.

"Though there won't be any new games getting made, there's still plenty of dreck out there." Baron pointed out. "That said, the Divine Powers have been hunting down some lesser known games, and have already eliminated a few of them."

"Any notable games out of the bunch?" Redi asked.

"Only one I can recall was Pokémon Conspiracy; ironic given what we're doing." Baron answered. "Anyway, we've finished setting up the rally."

"Good. Now we'll need to wait for a sizable audience, then we can begin—" Madelis began, but was interrupted when a distant voice shouted out "hey!"

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic." Ren apologised.

"No, it's fine. You just missed out on setting the rally, that's all." Connor passive-aggressively sniped at the latecomer.

"Make him pack up the rally; that ought to teach him a lesson." Redi suggested, with the rest of the traitors sans Ren agreeing with the idea.

"W-What?! But that's not fair!" Ren protested.

"Here's a little lesson for you; life isn't fair. Best thing you can do is suck it up and deal with what you got." Madelis coldly replied, staring the young man down until he relented.

"Alright, I'll clean up the place once we're done here…" Ren sighed, annoyed at the situation.

"Now's not the time for that, we've got a rally to host, staring yours truly!" Fern declared proudly, as they already saw a few interested parties arrive at the park.

 **0000**

It took around half an hour for all the seats to be filled with eager audience members. The traitors scanned the crowd and were most pleased with what they saw; their audience members mainly consisted of drug dealers, biker gangs, agents from several shoplifting empires, owners of illegal gambling dens, street gangs, white supremacists, Pokémon fangame haters, porn smugglers, and other such scum of society. Fern got up to the podium and was ready to commence his speech.

"Alright then, thank you all for coming to see my magnificence. I am Fern, of the Divine Powers and I'm here to tell you why you made the right choice to oppose those fangames. Let me cut to the chase; these games are cheap as shit. As you all know, I am the greatest Pokémon trainer out there, and can easily sweep any game with ease. However, Reborn's difficulty is fucking cheap; they lock you out of good Pokémon and TM's while forcing you to go up against competitive teams. Not to mention the cheap ass field effects that buff their Pokémon up to extreme levels, while forcing you to sacrifice a couple of turns to destroy them. I remember one playthrough I did where I went into Shelly's gym and planned on sweeping the floor with her, since the little scrub was piss-easy in real life. Only for her to dick me down as her broken ass Pokémon slaughtered my well trained team. I was so fucking pissed at her that I planned on punching her, however Blake and Cal beat me to the punch, so to speak. Now she's as timid as her in-game counterpart." Fern began, as he and the crowd laughed at her misfortune.

"Ha-Ha! I ought to buy those guys a beer!" a drug dealer cackled.

"Oh yeah, I've got a suitable punishment for her…" a porn smuggler cackled as well, as Fern bowed proudly and went back to his seat.

"What a most captivating speech." Madelis began her speech. "The game's difficulty is one reason why they suck, but there are other seasons as well. The story for instance, reads like a child's fanfiction, and I'm sure there are fanfictions out there that are better than the story. You all know about Reborn's story, but how many of you know about Rejuvenation's story?"

The crowd became deathly silent, as they were unable to answer the question.

"Well then, looks like I have to explain it to you then. Rejuvenation manages to be even edgier than Reborn, by having a boat get blown up by Team Xen, of which I'm a part of. Speaking of which, the game had Team Xen create clones of Deoxys and even Shadow Pokémon, as well as Dimensional Rift Pokémon, which are Rejuv's take on PULSE Pokemon. And if that wasn't bad enough, Melia ends up going into an alternate future where the world is dead, and condemns the survivors to die just so she could be taught a lesson by Spacea and Tiempa. Add that to the usual character deaths, terrorist attacks and even drug references, and you have a potent cocktail of edge. Ask yourselves, is this the sort of dreck you want your children exposed to?" Madelis concluded her speech, with the crowd yelling out a unanimous "no!"

"Keep that filth away from my kids!" A Pokémon fangame hater shouted.

"DOSE FUKERS TERK MEH JERB!" A white supremacist screeched in anger. It was Redi's turn to take the mic as Madelis sat back down on her chair

"Yo, I've got another issue with those games, but it's one Lord Krishna forgot to mention; the devs are fucking hypocrites! They ramble on and on about how stealing their ideas and sprites to create fangames is a bad move, which was demonstrated by their anger towards Tri-Master. Basically, Tri-Master was a game that we traitors were creating, so that we can make a game that can appeal to the masses while cutting out the crap that was put into Reborn. We told Krishna about it, and he was fine with it, as there was no propaganda in Tri-Master that demonised the old gods. Anyway, we were about to finish the game, when Ame pulled the plug on us, accusing us of stealing sprites and assets from Melia's team, which was a load of shit. However, they did find a few sprites in our game that a couple other team members snuck in, costing us our jobs. They had no right to call us thieves, when they were the ones who stole from Nintendo to begin with. This injustice will not go unpunished!" Redi called out, with the crowd roaring in approval.

"Well I'll be, the kid's got a natural talent for public speaking." Baron mused to himself, as Redi handed the mic to Ren and sat back down. However just as Ren was about to speak, a pair of spotlights shone onto the stage, surprising the traitors.

"W-What's going on?!" Ren demanded an answer.

"Traitors like you will pay for your crimes!" A voice called out from the distance, as a blanket of fog cloaked the area causing the crowd to flee in panic and the traitors to start coughing. A minute later, the fog had died down as the traitors were now staring face to face with a group of seven young ladies, one of whom was familiar to Ren.

"M-Melia? T-This is kinda—" Ren began.

"Save it! I'm not interested in talking to you, especially after what you did!" Melia coldly retorted, crossing her arms. "If those pillows of yours is how you always saw me, then I guess it was a good thing I never hooked up with you."

"B-But—"

"Oh shut it Ren, you were always a nuisance. Between that stunt in Goldenleaf Town, and your allegiance to Team Xen, you showed us just how little we mattered to you at all!" Venam rebutted. Venam was a cute girl with bright purple eyes, and matching purple hair that reached her back. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless black shirt, and a white skirt. She also wears black loafers, and black and purple striped socks that reach the bottom of her knees.

"Yeah, you pervert! I haven't forgotten when you and that jackass Texan spied on our slumber party." Saki called out. Saki was a pretty, young girl, with shiny brown eyes, and black hair that reached her back. Her outfit consists of a greyish-black long-sleeved shirt and matching coloured skirt. She also wears red loafers and white socks, as well as a red scarf.

"Texan died a while ago in that bombing we—" Ren began, before covering his mouth to stop himself from spilling the beans, but it was too late.

"Hah! I knew you assholes were behind that bombing!" Amber retorted. Amber was a pretty, yet fiery young girl, with a slight tan, ruby red eyes, and matching red hair that's done up in a long ponytail, with a bang covering her right eye. Her outfit consists of a black, short-sleeved shirt, with a red plaid skirt. She wears red sneakers, with matching red socks, and also has some red hair decorations shaped like fire.

"Tch, and to think that I considered your redemption a possibility. Guess that's out the window after that stunt you pulled with the dakimakuras." Erin dryly commented. Erin was also quite pretty, with her short white hair that had a black ribbon tied at the back, and sparkling blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white short-sleeved t-shirt, skinny black jeans and a pair of black sandshoes.

"Heheheh, at first I didn't plan on being a part of this little entourage, but then I figured that it'll be the perfect opportunity to dish out your punishment." Crescent snarked at the traitors. Crescent was quite the pretty girl, with wavy long black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt and a long, billowing, black skirt, with both articles of clothing decorated with various white ribbons, making her outfit resemble that of a Gothitelle.

"W-Who the hell are you babbling fools?!" Baron demanded an answer.

"Who are we you ask? We're the Angels of Aevium, here to put you lot in your place!" Aelita proudly declared, as the girls all posed in an epic manner. Aelita was also quite cute, with her magenta hair that was done up in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She wore a grey t-shirt with red sleeves, purple sweat shorts and white sneakers.

"Awesome, an entire entourage of babes for me to play with! This must be Krishna's present to me for being the top dog." Fern grinned wildly, before walking to the front of the traitors. "Hellllllooooo, ladies…"

"Eugh! Stay away you nasty freak!" Amber recoiled in disgust, stepping back a bit. "You look like some sex pervert out of those bad pornos my dad used to watch."

Fern's jaw dropped in shock as Redi started cacking up with laughter, with Madelis and Baron chuckling as well. The green-haired man then sneered at them in a mixture of condescension and anger. "Fine then, you weren't good enough for me anyway."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, chump." Saki retorted, as she soon noticed Geara. "Hey, you're that asshole who tried to sabotage my dad's company!"

"Ah yes, those were some pleasant memories." Geara sighed in nostalgia, recalling the crimes he committed. "Had you just accepted my marriage proposal, none of that would've happened."

"Please, like I'd go for some creep who's only interested in my body." Saki shot his retort down. "Besides, you Xen assholes come across as tryhard basement-dwellers who wear jet black trenchcoats and fedoras."

"Hey fuck you!" Geara snarled at her. "I'll have you know that I am a supreme gentleman, and treats all women with respect!"

"Yeah, in your dreams!" Melia retorted, as she and her friends started laughing, the traitors narrowing their eyes at the group.

"Hmph, seems that you still fail to grasp the true extent of our power." Madelis huffed. "Guess I'll have to give you a quick summary then. We serve a cabal of powerful deities, of which one is the proud owner of a giant snake that will lead us all into a new universe. Do you get it now?"

"A new universe. Great, just what Spacea and Tiempa always wanted…" Crescent commented sarcastically. "Is there a point to all this nonsense you're going on about?"

"Yes, revenge." Redi replied darkly at her, standing up and glaring at them. "You sent a spy to plant assets from Rejuvenation into Tri-Master, resulting in my subsequent sacking. My perfect game was ruined because of you!"

"Look, we're sorry that your dream game got deleted, but someone in your team stole the assets, leaving Ame no choice but to punish the team responsible for the theft." Aelita offered her apologies, which Redi knocked back.

"Says the lot who made the damn fangames to begin with!" he snapped, reaching for a Pokéball.

"Ahhhhh, a most excellent idea." Connor grinned, turning to face the Angels. "Once I wipe the floor with you scrubs, I'll clean Richard's clock, which'll be easy since he's a wimp."

"And what exactly do you have against Rosetta's son?" Erin inquired. "Kid's as harmless as a fly."

"That noob took Scarlett from me! She was meant to be mine!" Connor hissed in anger.

"Ok, is there anyone on your side that isn't an idiot, or a pervert?" Venam asked the traitors. "Because it's not looking good for you lot so far."

"Well I happen to be a rather intelligent fellow." Baron smirked, reaching for a Pokéball. "Allow me to show you; Tyranitar, time to crush these fools into the dirt!"

"Hmph, seems like I have to bring out the big guns then. Metagross, crush that pitiful weakling!" Saki called out, throwing her Pokéball in response to Baron throwing his. The two colossal Pokémon emerged from their balls and stared each other down.

"Oh fuck, she's got a Metagross!" Redi started panicking. "What do we do against that thing?!"

"Compose yourself, scrub! We take that fucker out; go Arcanine!" Connor retorted, sending out his own Pokémon.

"Heh, better chip in while I can. Go, Shiftry!" Madelis joined in as well, sending out her own Pokémon.

"Alright then; Greninja, take the stage!" Ren called out, sending out his Pokémon.

"Guess it's time for the top dog to teach these losers a thing or two; go, Decidueye!" Fern chuckled arrogantly, sending out his own Pokémon.

"Once we win this battle, I'm gonna bag myself a couple trophy wives." Geara sneered, unclipping his Pokéball and throwing it. "Go, Drifblim!"

"H-Hey! Don't forget about me!" Redi called out, as he to unclipped his Pokéball and threw it. "Take the skies, Skarmory!" By then, all of the traitors Pokémon were released and stared down Saki's Metagross, however the lovely ladies were far from intimidated.

"If that's how you wanna play, then we'll be happy to play along as well. Go, Happiness!" Melia called out, as she sent out her all-too familiar Togekiss.

"Time to rock this battlefield; go, Charizard!" Amber called out, sending her trusted starter Pokémon.

"Woah there, you weren't planning on leaving me out now. Go, Seviper!" Venam chimed in, sending out her Pokémon as well.

"Oh I'll enjoy kicking your sorry hides; go Absol!" Erin called out, sending out her Pokémon.

"Time to even out the playing field; go Hawlucha!" Aelita declared, sending out her ace Pokémon.

"Hmmmm, I guess we've got some morons to dispose of, right Gothitelle?" Crescent spoke softly, as her trusted companion appeared by her side and did a small curtsey before joining up alongside the heroes Pokémon. Both sides were staring each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. However it was the sudden chirping of a bird that kcistarted the battle.

 **0000**

"Allow me to kick things off by grounding that damned Togekiss with Spirit Shackle!" Fern called out as his Pokémon took an arrow made out of a sharpened quill and took aim at the Jubilee Pokémon. It then proceeded to fire at the Togekiss, only for Seviper to leap up into the air and knock the arrow away with Poison Tail.

"Hah, take that!" Venam called out, flashing them a peace gesture.

"I could've handled that on my own, but thank you nonetheless." Melia replied.

"No need to thank me, Mels. I'd do anything for the special person in my life." Venam said, wrapping her arm around Melia's shoulder as the two nuzzled up to each other affectionately.

"Woah…that's hot!" Geara admitted, a trail of drool pooling out of his mouth.

"True, but I'm sure they won't be 'Redi' for this." Redi rebutted. "Skarmory, use Drill Peck on the Hawlucha!"

The Skarmory cawed as it flew into the air and began spinning rapidly like a corkscrew towards it's target. However, it was soon engulfed by a powerful Flamethrower from Amber's Charizard, the Armor Bird Pokémon squawking in pain as it fell to the ground and was knocked out from the attack.

"Wow, you fucking suck mate!" Connor commented rudely.

"Sorry Skarms, I guess neither of us was 'Redi'…" Redi apologised, returning his fainted Pokémon to its Pokéball.

"Whatever, guess I'll have to clean up your mess then. Shiftry, use Energy Ball on Absol!" Madelis called out. The vicious tengu Pokemon charged up a ball of natural energy, and fired it at the Absol, only for it to start glowing before becoming encased in a multi-coloured orb, protecting it from the attack. The orb soon cracked, revealing Mega-Absol in it's majestic glory, it's small wings flapping gracefully.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to make things more interesting." Erin quipped as she and her Mega-Absol posed magnificently.

"Prick, you can't do that!" Connor hissed in anger. "How am I supposed to go up against that?!"

"Oh, it's too hard for you? But I thought you were an expert trainer, Connor." Amber mocked, infuriating the bespectacled man.

"Guess I'll have to deal with this thing, because I sure as hell can't rely on you lot." Baron scoffed in anger. "Tyranitar, use Iron Tail!"

The colossal Pokémon roared with vigor as it barrelled towards the Mega-Absol, it's rock-hard tail taking on a metallic sheen and became as sturdy as titanium. It swung it's hefty tail at the Mega-Absol, but it dodged the attack gracefully. The Mega-Absol's body soon glowed in a harsh orange light, before it tackled straight into the Tyranitar, sending it flying back before it collided into the stage, knocked out from the attack. The traitors gasped at what just happened.

"What the fuck just happened?! Of all moves it could've used, it went for Superpower?!" Geara exclaimed.

"Goddamnit it, you lot are fucking useless. Arcanine, use Flare Blitz on that fucking thing!" Connor snapped, pointing at the Mega-Absol. The large dog let out a howl as it began running towards the enemy Pokémon, it's body getting cloaked in fire. However, the Arcanine was soon surrounded by an oppressive aura, as it started floating up in the air, barking in confusion. "H-Hey, what gives?!" Connor demanded.

"I got bored standing around, so I figured it was my turn to dish out some punishment. You may continue, Gothitelle." Crescent commented, giving her Pokémon the all-clear. The Gothitelle proceeded to spin the confused Arcanine in the air with its psychic power, before launching it towards a brick wall, causing the structure to collapse into a pile. When the dust cleared, it showed that Arcanine was knocked out. "Well that was fun while it lasted." Crescent smirked.

"This is becoming a joke, we need to start working together—" Madelis sighed, as she began explaining her next course of action.

"Please, the only reason why we're losing is caught I'm giving them a fair go." Fern bragged. "Now Decidueye, deal with that snake once and for all! Spirit Shackle!"

"Oh no you don't! Seviper, use Wrap and follow up with Crunch!" Venam called out, as her Seviper slithered up to the enemy at a frighteningly quick speed. It soon wrapped itself around Decidueye and began squeezing it tightly, as the large owl winced in pain. Soon after, the large snake clamped it's powerful jaws on the opposing Pokémon, causing it immense pain as it soon fainted afterwards.

"Y-You got a critical hit there!" Fern started making up excuses. "There's no way my Pokémon would've fainted that quickly otherwise."

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me and charge off without a care in the world!" Madelis snapped at him. "Come on Geara, we're gonna regain the initiative. Shiftry, use Shadow Ball on Hawlucha!"

"Drifblim, use Shadow Ball on Metagross!" Geara ordered, as the two Pokémon stood together and used their energy to power up both their attacks, before sending the blobs of darkness at their opponents. However, neither of them were the least bit concerned.

"Predictable. Hawlucha, dodge the attack and use Flying Press on Shiftry!" Aelita called out, as her Pokémon dodged the incoming attack and started to climb a nearby tree, before leaping off of it and slamming it's elbow on the Shiftry's head, dealing a powerful blow as it staggered back a few feet.

"My turn now. Metagross, use Meteor Mash on Drifblim!" Saki ordered, as the colossal Pokémon raised it's fist into the air to knock the incoming Shadow Ball away, before powering it up using cosmic energy. Once it was sufficiently powered up, it leapt up into the air and delivered a catastrophic punch to Drifblim, causing it to hurtle towards the ground until it collided with Shiftry. When the dust settled, both Pokémon were knocked out.

"S-Shit!" Ren cried out. "I'm the last one standing!"

"Well Ren, looks like it's just me and you." Melia pointed out. "Why don't you give me your best shot?"

"Tch, Greninja, use Scald on Togekiss!" Ren called out, as his Pokémon fired a blast of boiling hot water at Togekiss.

"Dodge and retaliate with Moonblast, Happiness!" Melia called out to her trusted companion. The Togekiss proceeded to dodge the incoming jet of water, before firing a powerful beam made up of lunar energy, striking the Greninja directly and knocking it out.

"Damn! These are some powerful angels we just fought." Redi exclaimed in shock, with a hint of respect in his voice.

"Indeed, we're not to be taken lightly." Melia replied, giggling to herself. "Now then, I believe it's time to turn yourselves in."

"Fuck that! I'm getting out of here!" Geara retorted, as the traitors recalled their Pokémon before he started to flee the area alongside Redi and Baron.

"We'll be back, stronger than before. So enjoy this victory while it lasts!" Madelis taunted, as she started to flee with Fern and Connor following closely behind.

"H-Hey, wait for meeeeeee!" Ren cried out as he started running after them. The lovely ladies stared at the fleeing figures before proceeding to laugh amongst themselves.

"Well that's another mission in the bag for us!" Venam cheered. "Nim's intel came through for us."

"We should head back to base to report the good news." Aelita suggested, as the group made the small trek back to their Headquarters.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: 1 hour later.**

The Angels of Aevium had arrived back at the fangame headquarters, with everyone congratulating them on their successful mission. At the front of the group was a pretty young lady around the same age and height as Melia; she had light brown skin, brown eyes and long black hair that was done up into two separate plaits. Her outfit consisted of a sleeved purple zip-up jacket with a black undershirt, a purple skirt and purple shorts underneath it. This was Nim, the brains of the Angels of Aevium, who goes out on the field whenever the situation becomes dire.

"Great job ladies! We showed those busters a thing or two, didn't we?" Nim smiled.

"Indeed Nim, your careful planning is what helped us succeed." Melia praised her companion, before sighing to herself. "I can't believe Ren would willingly make those awful pillows."

"Forget about that guy, he made his own choices, now he has to live with the consequences." Venam replied. It was then that Astolfo and his gang entered the room to see what the commotion's about.

"Huh, what's this about?" Astolfo inquired, as Sothe's eyes started sparkling with glee.

"They're here! They're finally here!" Sothe cheered, as he whooped and hollered loudly in excitement, attracting their attention.

"Seems like we've got some new fans." Saki pointed out. "Naturally, they'd be attracted to our immense talent."

"So who are you all anyway?" Blair inquired, as Melia politely giggled at the question.

"We're the Angels of Aevium; a little group that saved the region from imminent disaster. The lovely young ladies beside me are Venam, Saki, Amber, Aelita, Erin, Crescent and Nim." Melia introduced her companions, as Sothe eagerly made his way to them.

"W-Would you have any problems if I got your autographs? I already received Melia's some time ago." Sothe requested, showing off a special page dedicated to housing the Angel's signatures.

"Heh, this hasn't been the first time someone's asked me for my autograph. You're a decent guy from what I've heard, so I'll happily indulge you." Amber replied, as she was given the notebook and pen with the Angel's taking turns to sign the page. Once they were done, they handed the book back to Sothe, with the young man thanking them greatly.

"So did the traitors give you much trouble?" Valerie inquired

"No, but one of them brought up a point that admittedly bothered me a bit." Aelita answered. "Redi said something about his team getting set up during the production of Tri-Master, causing the game to get scrapped due to accusations of plagiarism."

"Yes, I have heard the story about that little incident. You should ask Ame about it when she gets back from her little trip, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to answer your queries." Valerie replied. "Anyway, it's best that you rest up for now. You've all earnt it after all."

"Sweet! I call dibs on the TV." Venam cheered, as she and the other Angel's made their way to the Recreation room.

 **Another good chapter; it introduced the Angels in the most kickass way possible. As I said before, the next chapter will have an awesome duel, as well as introducing the second cutest fangame character in my opinion (Shelly's number one in case you were curious.)**

 **See you next time, everyone!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back everyone, it's time for another chapter, packed with a duel to keep you excited. Additionally, it'll also have some more scheming courtesy of the Divine Powers, so this is gonna be one fun ride for us all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 17: The Warrior of Light_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi**

The lesser demons were chittering with excitement over how much a success the grandiose speech was, eagerly reading all the positive reviews from viewers who weren't able to come out for whatever reason. It was then that the Three Kings of the Divine Powers arrived in the room, with the demons applauding them like crazy.

" _Thank you all, you're too kind."_ Krishna replied humbly. _"I couldn't have done it without the efforts of all my loyal followers."_

"Though the speech was a major win for the Divine Powers, there's no doubt our enemies are crafting a strategy to undermine our efforts." Maitreya commented. "That said, I was successful in recruiting the Fiends of Death to our cause; thanks to our Godslayer's connections to them."

" **With such powerful allies on our side, there's no way we can lose to those propaganda peddlers."** Odin added.

" _Odin, were you successful in your endeavour?"_ Krishna inquired.

" **Indeed, I was able to help Nintendo take down Pokémon Essentials, preventing any more filth from being created"** Odin replied, as a triumphant smirk appeared on Krishna's face. **"Soon, the old gods will reclaim the glory that YHVH stole from them."**

"It isn't all smooth sailing though; the legendary Angels of Aevium made their presence known by interrupting a rally being hosted by our allies. This could prove troublesome in the future." Maitreya warned them.

" _Hehehe, why would we have to fear them, when we've got powerful allies on our side?"_ Krishna inquired. _"Besides, they'll end up becoming food for Shesha in the end."_

" **Still, I'll hope they'll provide us with some entertainment before they go."** Odin commented, expressing his desire to impale the Angels with his Gungnir. **"Which reminds me, there's been an unexpected spanner thrown into our plan. Our scouts have discovered a program that enables duelists to log into this server known as LINK VRAINS; something protects them from Shesha's wrath should they lose in this program."**

"With more and more duelists utilizing this program to protect themselves from Shesha's grasp, our source of souls will shrink by the minute. What are we to do about this predicament?" Maitreya pondered.

" _Ah yes, LINK VRAINS; an ambitious little project that was created by SOL Technologies to revolutionise the world of Duel Monsters. Luckily I_ _know the perfect solution to this little problem. A hacker group known as the Knights of Hanoi have made it their mission to destroy LINK VRAINS, for what purpose I can't say I know, but they'll prove useful to us."_ Krishna informed the duo.

" **How will you know they'll side with us, and not against us? These Knights of Hanoi sound like the type of people who play and enjoy Pokémon Reborn."** Odin pointed out.

" _At the very least, I know they won't side against us, since we aren't directly opposing their goals. However, with my magnificent negotiation skills we can forge an alliance between the two factions."_ Krishna explained. _"I'm sure they'll be most pleased with the generous offer I'll propose to them."_

"With the Knights of Hanoi on our side, the program protecting the humans from our Salvation shall be destroyed, enabling us to continue with our plans." Maitreya added. "An ingenious idea if I say so myself."

" **Then there's the Divine Vanguard; they've expressed their desire to get their plan into motion. What do you say about this, my liege?"** Odin inquired.

" _The Divine Vanguard shall go to their designated posts in Tokyo and gather souls as per the plan. Each of them will be guarding one of the six Relics of Reborn we retrieved during that eventful night. They'll try to reclaim them, since the Relics are important to their goals, only for the Divine Vanguard to smite them for their efforts. Once they bite the dust, our grand ambition shall be unopposed, and I will usher in a new age of Salvation for mankind!"_ Krishna proclaimed with glee, as he started laughing manically. _"And when the Creator God finds enters our new universe and gets on his hands and knees, begging for mercy, I'll condemn him like he condemned me."_

 **Isshiki Beach: Tokyo**

Chevalier D'eon decided to go for a little stroll down the beach on his own, to ponder up a new plan on how to combat Krishna's powerful speech. The day was fairly cool, with a nice breeze blowing in the air and refreshing the young man. It was a surprisingly quiet day at that beach, which made his walk all the more peaceful. However his state of tranquility would soon be shattered when he heard what sounded like a group arguing amongst themselves. He then saw a sizable crowd and quickly dove behind a large rock to eavesdrop on the group to get a clear idea on what was going on, which was when he saw something that surprised the young man.

Standing on her own near the crowd, was an adorable little girl of around Shelly's age and height. She had medium length blonde hair that reached her back, bright blue eyes and had a fairly petite frame. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeve, button up black shirt that had a white bow on the collar, a black skirt and white stockings that were topped off with black loafers. From the look of things, she appeared to be in some form of distress, likely due to the argument within the group. It was then that Chevalier realised that the group wore uniforms similar to that of the Samurai from Mikado, as he edged a little closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Come on Navarre, there's no need to press the issue any further." One of the samurai told a guy who appeared to be the leader of the little group.

"Hmph, don't you dare talk to the Great Navarre like that, Casualry whelp! You ought to know your place." Navarre barked viciously at the samurai. He was a fairly tall teenage male with silky black hair that was done up in a pompadour, and had an irritatingly smug grin on his face, the kind that made the normally timid Chevalier want to punch him in the face.

"The caste system died out following Lord Merkabah's ascension; Casualries and Luxurors are no longer a thing in the new Eastern Kingdom of Mikado." A female samurai reminded the vainglorious Navarre, causing him to scoff in response. "That aside, there's no need to hold a grudge against the small child for something that was a complete accident."

"I-I-I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to get sand all over your uniform…" the young girl apologised.

"Silence, you miserable brat!" Navarre snapped at her. "No apology is going to clean my uniform, you worthless pile of filth! I ought to keep you as a slave, as the rule goes for those who cross a Luxuror like myself."

The young girl was trembling in fear as she took a few steps backwards, only for her to fall on her backside and started sobbing in fear of Navarre's retribution. At this stage, Chevalier was beyond pissed and ran out from behind the rock to protect the small child.

"Stay away from her, you big bully!" Chevalier demanded, as Navarre chuckled at the sight.

"Well what do you know, another Unclean One has come to protect their own. Why don't you run away like the flea-riddled vermin you are?" Navarre taunted the petite man, yet the latter refused to back down.

"How can you call yourself a samurai, when you prey on the weak like some cowardly rogue?!" Chevalier retorted. The samurai cooed in awe, as Navarre was flabbergasted by Chevalier's audacity.

"A coward, do you know who you're talking to?!" Navarre hissed. However it was then that another samurai called out from the back of the group, causing them all to turn to the source, as surprised gasps were emitted from the samurai. Standing before them were the Crusaders, with Gaston leading the charge as usual.

"And what are you lot doing here exactly?" Gaston demanded an answer. "You were all supposed to be in Shinjuku for your training 30 minutes ago."

"Ah, perfect timing Gaston. See these Un—" Navarre began, only to get pushed aside by Gaston as he had spotted Chevalier.

"Well, if it isn't one of Astolfo's little comrades. How…unexpected to see you here." Gaston commented.

"I-It's nice to see you again Sir Gaston." Chevalier replied. "I was making sure that Navarre didn't harm this young girl behind me." He answered, as the young girl waved nervously at Gaston.

"I see…" was all Gaston said, before he turned around and glared at Navarre. "And just what were you thinking when you threatened a small child?! That is an insult to the Samurai Code!"

"B-Brother…" Navarre stuttered nervously. "T-That girl soiled my uniform, insulting the Luxurors of Mikado."

"The Luxurors are no more; Lord Merkabah disposed of that pointless caste system ages ago. It's worthless old fossils like you that still cling onto it since you can't achieve anything else in your pathetic life." Gaston coolly retorted at his brother.

"B-But us Luxurors always produce the better samurai. After all, I was the cream of the crop during my time, but then again my "competition" was pathetic. There was the sinner Walter, and the traitor Flynn, both Casualries I might add. Then there was that mindless sheep Isabeau who clambered onto Flynn's lies, as well as the insignificant Jonathan…" Navarre began, as the samurai gasped at what he just said.

"Insignificant? Are you out of your damned mind?! Jonathan was the one who sacrificed himself to enable Lord Merkabah's descent and usher in a new era of prosperity for the Kingdom of Mikado! I ought to kill you for spewing such blasphemous filth!" Gaston ranted at his brother.

"N-Now, now. There's no need to be hasty. I-I can become a Crusader like you, and we can work together, brothers in arms. How does that sound?" Navarre proposed, only for the Crusaders to laugh like crazy.

"You, a Crusader? Don't make me laugh." Gaston replied. "You are a coward that risked the lives of your fellow samurai to get back at them for fracturing your fragile ego."

"Aw come on! I'll do anything to become a Crusader!" Navarre got on his knees and begged. Gaston scoffed and turned away in disgust when he spotted the duel disk on Chevalier's arm, and formed a plan.

"You, Chevalier was it? Duel my incompetent brother, and I'll let you two go." Gaston proposed. "And if my brother wins, I'll allow him to become a Crusader, and ignore the blasphemy he uttered earlier. Sound fair?"

"Uh-Huh, I'll make sure to punish him for making her cry." Chevalier agreed to the terms, as he helped the young girl get to her feet.

"Ah, a most wonderful proposition brother." Navarre grinned, as he got his duel disk ready and locked eyes with Chevalier. "Remember, if I win, that girl becomes my servant. And my victory is all but guaranteed." He stared at Chevalier, with a sickeningly smug grin on his face.

"I wouldn't count on that, Penis-hair!" Chevalier retorted, causing Navarre to sputter in rage as the samurai chuckled at his detriment.

"Y-You filthy worm! I'll make you eat those words!" Navarre snarled.

"Whatever you say, chump." Chevalier retorted, activating his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they both declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **Chevalier: 4000**

 **Navarre: 4000**

"Luxurors are granted the privilege of going first back in Mikado!" Navarre snorted. "I'll set a card facedown and summon Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode! I'll end my perfect turn." He sneered as the large insect slithered onto the field and hurled a ball of sticky sludge onto one of Chevalier's empty monster zones. Chevalier was already on edge; Navarre had opened up with a rather powerful combo on the very first turn. However he was soon snapped out of his train of thought by a familiar voice.

"You can do it mister; punish that arrogant bully!" the young girl from before supported the petite man, giving him the courage to press on.

"T-Thanks miss, I won't let you down." Chevalier thanked her. "I draw!" he quietly gazed at the cards in his hand and formed an opening strategy. "I'll summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in Attack Mode!" It was then that all the samurai sans Navarre, and the Crusaders gasped in shock.

"L-Lightsworn Paladin?! Could they be the holy warriors told to us in the legendary tales of old?!" A samurai exclaimed, as they started chatting among one another.

"Gaston, what do you make of this?" A Crusader inquired.

"I'll wait until the duel has concluded; to see if he is what I think he is." The noble warrior replied, with Navarre growling over the situation.

"Oh shut up you whelps! You're supposed to bask in my glory!" he hissed at them.

"Shut up Navarre! We wanna see the Warrior of Light duel!" The samurai from before retorted. Chevalier was confused at their statement, but decided to continue with the duel.

"Now Jain, smite that grub of his!" Chevalier requested, as the brave warrior lunged at the grub and effortlessly cleaved it into two.

 **ATK (1800-2100)**

 **Navarre: 3200**

"H-How dare you lower my lifepoints! I'll make you pay!" Navarre snarled in anger.

"Sure you can; I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Chevalier replied, as the Samurai oohed and aahed at his perfect plays.

"Hmph, what a pathetic turn. Allow me to make up for your incompetence, I draw!" Navarre scoffed and drew his card. "Firstly, I'll play Dewdark of the Ice Barrier in Attack Mode. Then I'll activate Prior of the Ice Barrier's effect to Special Summon him from my hand!" On cue, two monsters appeared on his field, one taking on the appearance of a blonde ninja in crimson garb, the other an old man wearing a blue hooded robe and wielding a staff.

"T-Two monsters in one turn." Chevalier muttered to himself.

"Oh yes, and since I have multiple Ice Barrier monsters on my field, I get to activate Dewdark's special effect. Attack that loathsome vermin directly!" Navarre ordered, as the ninja nimbly passed by Jain and lunged at Chevalier.

"Sorry, I activate my Dimensional Prison." Chevalier smiled. "Bye-bye Dewdark."

"Whaaaaaatttttt?!" Navarre whined, as his monster was quickly sucked up by the portal before it disappeared. "Oh come on!"

"That'll teach you for harassing me!" the young girl called out, her body full of confidence.

"And where was this bravado when I first confronted you?" Navarre leaned in and sneered, his face contorting into an ugly smirk, causing the young girl to clam up. "Good, I'll end my turn with a card facedown."

"Alright then, it's my turn. I draw!" Chevalier called out, and gazed at his newly acquired card. "I activate Charge of the Light Brigade, allowing me to add one of my friends to my hand." The petite blonde milled a few cards and added one to his hand, before a muscular, humanoid white wolf appeared on his field and let out a loud howl.

"T-That's cheating! You can't summon a monster from the graveyard that easily!" Navarre protested, as Chevalier giggled sweetly.

"Sorry, but I can due to Wulf's effect." He replied. "Anyway I'll have Jain attack your Prior. Eliminate him with Blessed Slash!" the noble warrior agreed and proceeded to charge at the senile foe, slicing him in half as he soon shattered into a million pieces.

 **ATK (1800-2100)**

 **Navarre: 2100**

"And now for the final blow. Wulf, attack him directly!" Chevalier called out as the large wolf proceeded to charge towards Navarre, whom only sneered in disgust.

"Caught you!" he sneered, activating his facedown Sakuretsu Armor, as Wulf was soon impaled by the sharp spikes on the ferocious looking suit of armor, causing the wolf to howl in pain as it was destroyed instantly. "Only a person as pathetic as you would fall for such a trap."

"You're one to talk, Mr. I'm getting my ass kicked." The young girl retorted, causing Navarre to sputter in shock as the samurai laughed at his detriment.

"Hehehehe, I'll end my turn. It's your move." Chevalier concluded, giving Navarre a smug grin that sickened the narcissistic buffoon.

"Grrr, my turn!" Navarre growled, drawing his card and looked at it, before a wicked grin appeared on his face. "I'll activate the spell card, Soul Exchange, enabling me to tribute your Jain to Tribute Summon Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier. Since I'm so generous, I'll allow you to summon an Ice Coffin token to your side of the field, but it can't be tributed for a Tribute Summon. Additionally I'll activate my facedown card, Axe of Despair, granting a 1000ATK boost to my Royal Knight! However I can't attack on the turn I use Soul Exchange, so consider yourself lucky, filth!" Navarre ended his turn.

 **ATK (2000-3000)**

Chevalier studied the field to scope the situation; Navarre was able to summon a very powerful monster on his field, using his opponent's monster. Additionally, he summoned a token that was a detriment to Chevalier's field. However there were a few ways Chevalier could get out of this tricky situation.

"I draw!" he started his turn, and quietly gazed at his latest draw, formulating a plan that could save his tender hide. "I'll summon Lumina, Lightsworn Sorceress in Attack Mode and activate her effect; enabling me to special summon a Lightsworn friend from the graveyard at the cost of a card in my hand."

A tanned, muscular woman with short blonde hair and was wearing white robes appeared on the field and muttered a prayer to herself as her hands were enveloped in a holy light. All of a sudden, a pillar of light shone down beside her as the samurai looked on in shock and awe. Soon enough, the light died down, in it's place was a young girl with pale skin and short red hair, wearing a white robe like her companion. Perched on her right arm was a snowy white owl that eyed up Chevalier in curiosity.

"Say hello to my little friend; Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden!" Chevalier beamed proudly, only for Navarre to start laughing like a maniac.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that the best you got, a bunch of weaklings?!" Navarre jeered. "Some Warrior of Light you are."

"Bite your tongue, you blasphemous cur!" Gaston snapped at his brother. "For all your talk about being the greatest duelist in Mikado, you're getting dominated rather easily. And to think that we share the same blood…"

"G-Gaston…" Navarre began to explain.

"I hate to break up this touching reunion, but I've got a duel to win. And it'll be all thanks to that token Navarre gave me." Chevalier quipped sweetly.

"Whhhaaaaaaaattttt?!" Navarre gasped.

"Allow me to show you; I'll tune my Ice Coffin and my Lumina to Minerva to Synchro Summon the chosen warrior of the legendary Judgement Dragon!" Chevalier declared, as Minerva leaped up into the air and transform into a trio of shiny hoops, with Lumina and the Ice Coffin token floating up to the middle of the loops before they merged into a large pillar of light that shone down onto the field. When it died down, the group bear witness to the arrival of the majestic Judgement Dragon, with an all-powerful warrior riding on top of it head. The warrior was decked out in a set of golden armor that was over his white robes, and had a pair of wings as decoration sprouting from the back of the armor. His weapon of choice was a sword that had a large blade that sparkled brightly in the light. All the citizens from Mikado, sans Navarre recognized the warrior and were left speechless, with most of them praying in respect.

"T-that's Michael; Leader of the Lightsworns and the most powerful of God's Archangels!" A Crusader gasped in awe. "This young man really is the Warrior of Light we've been searching for."

"So what, it's not like he can defeat me; my Royal Knight have more attack points." Navarre scoffed.

"True, but Michael's effect allows me to banish a card of my choice at the cost of 1000LP." Chevalier added, wincing in pain from the sacrifice he made.

 **Chevalier: 3000**

"Say whaaaaatttttttt?!" Navarre gasped, as he witnessed Michael fire a bolt of light at Royal Knight, causing it to vanish instantly. "My Royal Knight!"

"Time to end this for good! Michael, use Judgment Blade to finish this pitiful fool off!" Chevalier cried out, as Michael swooped down towards Navarre and deal a deadly slash, causing the samurai to cry out in pain as his lifepoints quickly dropped to zero.

 **Navarre: 0**

 **Winner: Chevalier**

Navarre was flabbergasted at what just happened; how could he, a Luxuror, lose to some Unclean One. It didn't help that his allies were staring at him with disappointment and contempt in their eyes.

"That was beyond pathetic!" Gaston barked, storming up to his brother. "You played one of the worst games I have ever seen! You have no right to shower yourself with praise when you dueled worse than a five-year old!"

"G-Gaston…" Navarre replied weakly.

"Enough! I don't want to hear a single word from an embarrassment like yourself. Not only did you disrespect the sacrifice Saint Jonathan made, but you had the gall to insult Saint Michael and the legendary Lightsworn warriors. Rest assured, Lord Merkabah will be informed about your blasphemy." Gaston retorted, as Navarre soon broke down into tears before running away from the area.

"Uhh, s-sorry about that…" Chevalier attempted to apologize, only for Gaston to dismiss it.

"Don't be; my brother has to cast aside his wretched ego sooner or later." Gaston replied. "With that being said, you proved to me that you are indeed, the legendary Warrior of Light."

"Abut that…what exactly is a Warrior of Light?" Chevalier inquired.

"Simply put, a Warrior of Light is a person of exceptional strength chosen by Lord Merkabah to put God's will into motion. They fight for the people of Mikado, and to ensure the peace and prosperity of the kingdom lasts for ages." Gaston explained. "As the chosen wielder of the Lightsworns, you're undoubtedly a Warrior of Light."

"I see." Chevalier replied. "So does that mean we're allies in the war against the Divine Powers?"

"In a sense, yes." Gaston answered. "Speaking of, I saw that "pretty" little speech Krishna made. I have no idea why that buffoon branded your games as the Lord's propaganda pieces."

"I'm lost on that as well." Chevalier admitted. "Perhaps it's to draw in support from those who oppose the Lord."

"That could be the case. Anyway, as I said earlier, we're supposed to be in Shinjuku. This won't be the last time we'll meet, blessed Warrior of Light." Gaston replied, as he soon walked off towards Shinjuku, with the Crusaders and samurai following behind him. Chevalier soon recalled why he dueled in the first place and quickly turned to face the young girl.

"Hey there, are you alright?" he asked, crouching down so that he was at her eye level.

"Yeah. Thanks for teaching that meanie a lesson." The young girl smiled. "My name's Maria; it's short for Mariannette, but I prefer to be called Maria."

"Nice to meet you Maria, my name's Chevalier." The petite blonde introduced himself. "What were you doing out here on your own?"

"Well Melia asked to do a little favour for here, which was to get some snacks from the nearby supermarket. However I ended up getting lost on the way their and ended up on the beach, which was how I ended up agitating that brute by mistake." Maria explained her situation.

"Ah, so you're one of Melia's friends. Tell you what, why don't I help you carry the groceries on the way back?" Chevalier offered.

"That would be appreciated." Maria smiled sweetly, as the duo proceeded to make their way to the grocery store. And while Chevalier wasn't able to come up with an effective plan, at the very least he secured the support from Gaston and the Crusaders of Mikado.

 **Another great chapter done and dusted. There won't be any duels for the next couple of chapters, but there will be plenty of other action to make up for it. And yeah, Maria/Mariannette is a sweetie; one of my faves from Rejuvenation. Catch you all next time.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Gaston**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back everyone, with another exciting chapter for you all! Since the MSA ladies haven't had enough screen time, I figured that I'll give them a generous serving to make it up to them. Additionally, this chapter will be the perfect time for Roland and Serra to build up their relationship with a nice little date.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 18: A Night to Remember_

 **MS Waifu Army training ground: 2 miles south of their Headquarters**

The sound of tanks could be heard rumbling across the barren wasteland, as they fired at the cluster of targets that were put up to help with the gunners' accuracy. Across the field, soldiers were marching in tandem, taking quick stops to fire at the targets to their side, mowing them down with ease. Away from the soldiers were the hired army of nerds, who were tasked with designing the next wave of waifus to be released in Metal Slug Attack. The leaders of the waifu army were watching all this unfold, with large smirks on their faces.

"Everything's going according to plan." Elysion chuckled ominously. "Soon we will have a waifu so powerful, no machine could ever best her."

"Indeed; think of all the money she'll bring in from the nerds desperate to win PvP." Alma chuckled as well. "I can finally get myself a new coat."

"Speaking of which, did any of you hear that speech Krishna made a while ago?" Amber inquired, with the others nodding in confirmation. "Good, I found it to be…rather moving."

"I like how he highlighted all the flaws in those shitty fangames that people seem to be obsessed with nowadays." Aisha commented. "How the hell they managed to attract so many fans without sexualising the characters is beyond my understanding."

"There must be some sort of propaganda they're injecting into their games to brainwash unsuspecting players." Izabella hypothesised. "It's the only reason I can think of that they would get so addicted to them."

"Well some of the traitors are designing merchandise with sexualised images of the female characters." HMT chimed in.

"Perfect, it seems like they've taken a page out of our book." Alma replied, a sinister smile on her face. "I can't wait to see how much money they make from this."

It was then that one of the soldiers broke off from the group and ran up to the commanders. "Ma'am, I just got a call from Nastasia of the Divine Powers. She wishes to speak to you."

"I see; we'll answer the call as soon as we can. In the meantime, I want you all to continue your training!" Elysion ordered.

"Right away!" the soldier replied, as the two group went their separate ways. The waifu commanders entered the communications building and established a connection with Nastasia.

"You requested a chat with us?" Amber broke the ice.

"Yes I have; Lord Krishna is disappointed with how slow progress on your end has been going. We've already dealt with multiple Loyalist leaders, whereas you've barely waged war on Ame and her merry band of fools. Explain yourselves, this instant!" Nastasia scolded them harshly.

"W-We can explain, we were simply farming money and resources for our campaign against them." Aisha hastily explained their case.

"Yeah, we need to make more waifus so we can generate more profit for Metal Slug Attack!" Izabella chimed in as well.

"Don't you simpletons have enough of these…waifus?" Nastasia sighed in contempt, with the waifu commanders unsure on how to answer the question.

"W-W-Well…yes, but there's been some issues with the latest batch of waifus. See, the players are wizening up to our tactics; they've been pulling the Step-Up and Box cranks less and less. They've lobbied criticism over how our waifus are cheap rip-offs of already existing characters. As we speak, they're reporting it to the UCC with enough evidence for them to push charges. We could get sued!" Elysion started to panic.

"Not my problem; you sowed the wind, now it's time to reap the hurricane." Nastasia replied coldly. "However, we'll save your hides just this once if you launch a raid on the factory in Osaka where the majority of the games are getting mass-produced."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Alma thanked the woman over and over again. "We promise not to fail you!"

"Let us hope you succeed, for your sake." Nastasia replied, before ending the call. The waifu leaders then turned to each other to discuss their next course of action.

"Alright ladies, here's the plan. We'll launch a surprise raid on the factory and destroy the means of production. However, we'll claim the games for ourselves and sexualise the female characters to profit off of our horny fanbase." Elysion explained her devious plan.

"I like it a lot, but wouldn't the Divine Powers get worked up over the fact we're using the enemies game to make money?" HMT inquired.

"Fuck them! They don't like it, they can go fuck themselves. We need the cash badly, so we're gonna sexualise the characters as much as we want, and if that pink-haired fop cries about it, then who gives a shit?!" Izabella declared proudly.

"Hell yeah! Let's get Attack Plan Delta started!" Amber pumped her fist in the air, as the commanders left the building to inform the troops of their plan.

 **Outside the Fangame Headquarters: 6:30pm**

Roland waited nervously outside, as he kept adjusting his black three-piece suit and tided himself up. He was fortunate that Chevalier allowed him to borrow his SUV for the night, since he didn't have his own car. The young man was lucky that Serra was willing to go on a date with him, and he was gonna make sure that everything went perfectly tonight. It was a few minutes later when the door leading outside the building opened, with Roland gasping at what he saw.

Serra was wearing a breathtakingly beautiful evening gown that showed off a fair amount of cleavage. It was a mixture of blue and pink and had a modest side-slit on the left that showed off her amazing legs, and was topped off with her favorite blue high-heel shoes. She wore an expensive necklace around her neck that was adorned with several precious jewels, and a pair of 18ct Yellow Gold Diamond Snowflake Earrings. Her luscious hair was done up in her usual hairstyle, as a small smile graced her perfect face. Overall, she was a remarkable sight to behold. Roland opened the passenger door and helped her get in the car, before he closed the door and hopped into the drivers' seat.

"Thanks for taking me out Roland." Serra thanked the young man, as he started up the car and began driving to his destination.

"The pleasure's all mine, my lady." He replied, causing her to giggle lightly. "Besides, tonight will be a perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other a bit more."

"That is true, however tonight would also be a good opportunity for us to recollect our thoughts following recent events." Serra added. "I still get the chills from that speech Krishna made, and I'm an Ice type trainer for crying out loud."

"I can't say I blame ya; that vile villain views you and your friends as nothing more than glorified mouthpieces. But don't you worry, I'll take that fool out of commission." Roland declared.

"I'm sure you'll be more than capable of silencing that fool." Serra lightly giggled as the young man continued driving. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

"I was thinking about taking you to this place known as Kouze; I've heard plenty of good things about it from Chevalier." Roland answered.

"I've heard about that place as well; it's arguably one of the best restaurants in the city. The view is to die for, from what I've heard." Serra commented. "I have no problem with your choice."

"Well that's a relief, since its right around the corner." Roland replied, as he parked his car near the restaurant and hopped out of the car, making sure to open the door for Serra. The duo entered the tall building and went into the elevator, as it started to head up to the 40th floor. Once they arrived, they were soon taken aback by the luxurious sight of the restaurant. The tables were made of high-quality wood and were neatly arranged into rows, there were several pot plants in the room that served as decorations, and the windows provided a breathtaking view of the city during the night. The restaurant wasn't overly packed, which should provide the duo with a nice, quiet night to get to know one another.

"Can I help you two?" A waiter in a suit walked up to the pair.

"I placed a reservation for the two of us a couple of days ago, mind if you show us where we're sitting?" Roland politely requested.

"Of course sir, just this way!" the waiter agreed, escorting the duo to a table that was near the front counter, and was right next to a window. "I hope you two have an enjoyable night here."

"Thank you very much sir." Roland thanked the waiter, as he and Serra sat down and started reading the menu. "Is there anything on there that interests you, my lady?"

"Well this dish looks interesting; steamed rice, matsutake, gingko nuts, miso soup and Japanese pickles." Serra commented, pointing it out on the menu. "I think I'll go for it tonight."

"Alright then, I've made my choice as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to pay for the meal." Roland replied, taking the menu and making his way to the front counter. Serra took the time to appreciate the outside view a bit more; the bright lights of the city illuminated the night sky, a sight that bedazzled the elegant woman. She was taken out of her daze by the chattering of a group of woman on a nearby table, as they were eyeing up Roland without the young man noticing it.

"Did you see that young hunk of meat there? Oh what I wouldn't give to spend the night with him…" Amber commented, sighing to herself.

"Unfortunately he's already taken by that bimbo over there." Aisha whispered to her comrade, pointing at Serra as the rest of the table eyed her up.

"Hey, isn't she one of those Reborn characters Krishna hates so much?" HMT asked outloud.

"Right on the money; that's Serra, the Ice-type Gym Leader." Alma replied, eyeing her up harshly. "Hmmmmm, I can't see why that hunk is attracted to her. She's nothing special at all."

"Yeah, I mean look at her; her tits are small and unimpressive. There not like the big milkies I have!" Izabella puffed her chest in the air to prove her point. "And do you see those earrings she's wearing? How tacky can you get?!"

"At the very least, she looks rather young for her age." Elysion commented, though it pained her greatly to compliment her enemy. "I think she'll be the first candidate for Reborn's integration into the MS Waifu Army."

"A wise choice; I'll start creating her new design right away!" Aisha grinned, bringing out her pad and pencils as she started sketching away like crazy, with Roland returning to his table and noticing the confused look on Serra's face.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired.

"Those women over there kept staring at you, and started whispering amongst themselves as soon as they noticed me." Serra pointed to the table with the MS Waifu commanders. "Are they friends of yours?"

"No, I've never seen them before. Wonder why they're so interested in me." Roland replied. "While we're waiting for our dinner, I'd like to get to know you a bit more, namely about your life in Reborn. How is your job as a Gym Leader?"

"To be brutally honest, I prefer my old job over it. Oh it pays the bills, but it isn't as exciting as my career as a model." Serra admitted.

"If you liked your old job so much, then why did you give up on it?" Roland inquired, as Serra sighed sadly to herself.

"I gave it up to give my son a better life. Though I genuinely do care for him, I'll always miss my time as a model. But I had to give it up eventually; after all I am but an old doll." Serra replied, with Roland comforting her by placing his hand on top of hers.

"Don't say that about yourself; you're an amazing woman. Not only are you on of Reborn's strongest trainers, but you're a kind-hearted person who would do anything for her loved ones." Roland complimented her.

"Thank you…" she smiled back, as her mood perked up once again. It was then that the waiter arrived with their dishes.

"Here you go you two, I hope you enjoy your meals." The waiter smiled at them.

"Thank you kind sir!" Roland thanked the waiter, whom bowed as he left the two to their own devices. Roland's dish consisted of simmered pike eel, with a side of clear soup, matsutake and gingko nuts. The young man took a bite of the pike eel, and was blown away by how tasty it was. The variety of flavors meshed well together to provide a most wonderful taste sensation for the young man. "Oh my, this eel's amazing! How are you enjoying yours?"

"It's divine; the steamed rice is cooked to perfection." Serra happily commented, enjoying her meal as well. "Especially when I mix a bit of the gingko nuts with it."

"If you thought the steamed rice is good, wait until you try the matsutake; it's utterly amazing!" Roland gushed, as he was digging into the large mushroom on his plate. Serra tried a piece of the matsutake on her plate and was amazed by the distinctly spicy aroma the mushroom gave off.

"Oh my, this thing has quite the kick to it. I like it." Serra commented.

"Well if you enjoyed the matsutake, then why don't you try some of the eel I ordered?" Roland offered her a bite-size piece of pike eel.

"I'm not a fan of seafood, but a small bite wouldn't hurt." Serra accepted the offer, taking the piece of eel and popped into her mouth. She chewed on it for a bit, before swallowing it down with some sake. "A bit too oily for my liking."

"Fair enough." Roland replied, as the duo continued eating their meal. A few minutes later, the two of them had finished what they had and wiped their mouths with their napkins. "That would have to be one of the best dinner's I've ever had."

"I was just about to say that as well!" Serra commented, as they started chuckling lightly. It was then that the MS Waifu commanders got up off their chairs and marched up to Roland.

"Why hello there, hot-stuff! Care to take a ride on the wild side?" Alma purred, attempting to rub his shoulder only for Roland to knock her arm away.

"Excuse me, but I'm already on a date with the lovely young lady beside me, so if you could leave us alone, that'll be appreciated." Roland requested, as the Waifu leaders were angered by his comment.

"FUCKING EXCUSE ME?! How dare you knock back our offer of hot sex!" Amber ranted, pointing her finger at the man. "You should be grateful we're even offering you a chance to fuck us!"

"I bet you don't even play Metal Slug Attack!" HMT sneered at the couple, who had confused looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you lot are going on about." Serra commented.

"Basically, it's the game that we've made and it's chock full of waifus that we profit off of everyday! In fact, you look like the perfect candidate for our next waifu; I finished drawing the design for the in-game character." Aisha grinned with greed in her eyes, as she showed off the sketch of the Serra knockoff. The drawing depicted Serra in a rather ridiculous way; not only was her outfit far more revealing than usual, but her breasts and hips were highly exaggerated.

"Can't say I'm a fan of that design." Serra replied honestly, which utterly infuriated the Waifu leaders.

"Seriously?! How can you not like our drawing?!" Aisha snapped. "You're just jealous that she's a lot sexier than you, you ugly hag!"

"You there! Why don't you ditch this hideous skank and come with us? I'll let you play with my big milkies as much as you want." Izabella offered, showing off her chest to Roland. The young man noticed that Serra was taken aback by the insults and was on the verge of tears when he decided to fend off the malicious ladies.

"If there's anyone who's jealous, it's you lot. Serra is the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life; not only is she far more beautiful than you lot, but she doesn't rely on peddling spank material to win over potential players. She helped design a game that not only broke new ground, but is still going strong despite the fierce opposition it's currently facing. So you can take your waifu-concept art and bugger off; nobody wants to play your shitty-ass game." Roland coolly retorted.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THE DIVINE POWERS WOULD KICK YOUR ASS ONCE THEY HEAR ABOUT THE RUDNESS YOU SHOWED US. AND THEN WE'LL LAUGH AT YOUR FUNERALS AS WE SEXUALISE YOUR PREVIOUS CHARACTERS AND TURN THEM INTO GENERIC BIMBOS FOR OUR PATHETIC FANBASE TO JERK OFF TO!" Elysion ranted at the top of her lungs, before a waiter arrived with some security and ordered the Waifu leaders to leave immediately. "Y-You'll pay for this!" the pirate ghost hissed at Roland before she and her flunkies stormed off in a hurry.

"Are you ok Serra?" Roland asked her once the hostile women were ejected from the premises.

"I-I'm fine now…" she replied uneasily, getting up off her chair. "I'm ready to go now."

"Alright then, I'll take you back to headquarters then." Roland complied, as he and Serra left the restaurant, thanking the waiter for the wonderful meal.

 **0000**

The duo had arrived back at the Fangame Headquarters, as Roland helped Serra get out of the car. Though she was in a better mood from before, the young man knew that she was still upset over what the Waifu Leaders said to her.

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier; I never expected those horrid women to start hurling abuse at you. You didn't deserve that at all." Roland apologised to her.

"No need to blame yourself." She replied as the two went up the stairs. "Putting that experience aside, this was one of the best nights I ever had. Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"It was my pleasure, I hope we can do something similar to this another night." Roland said.

"Yeah, I'd like to go out without another night. Perhaps in a week or so?" Serra suggested.

"That depends on whether we get any assignments or not, but sure, I can make some time for you." Roland informed her, as he leant in towards him and gently kissed him on the cheek, causing Roland to start blushing like crazy with Serra giggling to herself in response.

"It's a deal then!" Serra replied, as she opened the door and the duo entered the building. "I'm heading off to my room for the night, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya! I'll just hang about in the lobby for a bit before I head off to my room" Roland replied, as the duo went their separate ways for the night.

 **A little shorter than usual, but it was pretty sweet to see Roland and Serra bond with each other over dinner, despite the interruption from the MS Waifu Leaders. Anyway, as of Episode 18 of Reborn, there's some ship-teasing going on between Serra and Radomus according to the fans. For obvious reasons, that won't be in this fic, even though I have nothing against Radomus as a character. As to when he'll make an appearance in this story, I'm confident that he'll be added in a future chapter. Speaking of which, the next chapter will have the first big battle between the Fangame Community & Allies and the MS Waifu Army, and will also be the debut of the sexual escapades of Roland and Julia. Which character will be the first to appear in said escapades? I won't reveal that just yet. So stay tuned for another thrilling instalment in the future!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Gaston**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT** __


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back to the next chapter of my amazing story, and we've reached the big 20. Yes, this is the twentieth chapter of Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy and I have been enjoying it a lot. I do apologise if the upload times are a little slow, but I'm writing two stories at once and I want to make sure that both of them are as amazing as they can possible be.**

 **In regards to the date between Roland and Serra, the main reason I included it was because I have a major crush on Serra, and I plan on writing a couple more chapters like it. But enough about that, it's time to start this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 19: Attack Plan Delta!_

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: The next morning**

Roland sighed wearily as he woke up and sat up on his bed, recalling the wonderful he had with Serra. He mentally kicked himself for not doing more to punish those horrid women for what they said to her, but decided that now wasn't the time to dwell on that. He got up and dressed himself for the day before heading to the cafeteria, where he noticed his friends chilling out.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy Roly…so how did last night go?" Astolfo smirked, leaning in toward him.

"Y-Yeah, it went pretty well if I say so myself." Roland replied. "Though I wouldn't say it went perfectly…"

"W-What are you talking about Roland? I asked Serra how last night went, and she said that it was one of the best nights of her life." Micaiah inquired, genuinely curious about what he meant.

"Well, we were ambushed by agents of the MS Waifu Army. They tried to ruin our night by hurling disgusting amounts of abuse towards Serra, while trying to steal me away from her. Naturally, I couldn't let this stand, so I told them to fuck off, only for their leader to start screeching at me as they were escorted out of the restaurant by security." Roland explained. "It's a relief to hear that she recovered from that torrent of abuse."

"Indeed; Serra was always one for making a comeback when things seem dire." Blair chimed in, as she got a message on her phone and checked it out. "Huh, seems like we've got to attend a meeting in the board room, and that a special guest will be present."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Astolfo called out, as he and the others left the breakfast room and made their way to the board room. When they entered the board room, they took their seats as Serra waved at Roland to come sit beside her, which he gladly accepted.

"Good morning to you all, with a special mention to our latest lovebirds." Ame greeted everyone, as everyone turned their attention to Serra and Roland. "I heard that aside from a small issue that got resolved quickly, everything went swimmingly?"

"It was amazing; the food was amazing and the view was spectacular." Serra recalled the night, sighing blissfully to herself. "It's just a shame that those women had to try and ruin it."

"Yeah, they kept going on about this Metal Slug Attack game, and I still have no idea what they hell they were saying." Roland chimed in, as Ame put the pieces together.

"Metal Slug Attack? Could this be the first move of the MS Waifu Army in this ongoing war?" Ame pondered to herself.

"Mother, what exactly is this MS Waifu Army you're referring to?" Alice inquired, as she and Charlotte cuddled up to each other.

"Allow me to explain it to you…" A voice called out from outside the room, as the door opened and a young girl who appeared to be a year or two younger than Luna entered the room. She had medium length white hair that was done up into two pigtails, adorned with blue bows, and has red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a royal blue button-up tailcoat with long sleeves, a black pleated skirt, long black stockings that reach above her thighs and blue shoes. This was General Nikita, the special guest that Ame informed them about in the message and the leader of the MS Loyalist Army. As the daughter of one of the richest families in the United States and a highly-talented commander, it was inevitable that she would rise up the ranks to become General of the Army. However Nikita insists that it was her talent, not her family that enabled her to earn such a position. She also carries a conductor's baton with her and uses it to order her sub-ordinates around, as if she was a conductor herself.

"Ah, you've arrived Nikita." Ame offered her a seat with everyone else waving politely at her. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I'm good, thank you very much." Nikita replied in a haughty tone of voice, as she took her seat. "Now then, I want to know why nothing much has been done against those accused waifu-addicts."

"W-Well we would've miss, but they hadn't made any moves until last night." Alice replied nervously, scratching the back of her head while Nikita pondered the answer to herself. "Besides, we don't know that much about them."

"Hmph, perhaps this should be addressed as soon as possible. Very well, I'll tell you what I know." Nikita began, as she cleared her throat. "The MS Waifu Army is a renegade army that's being led by several female commanders who previously worked on the Metal Slug Attack game. Their ultimate goal is to gain complete control over the entire gaming market by peddling sexualised, over-powered characters onto the market, and it seems that they've got their sights set on your games, which are nice stress-relievers by the way."

"Stress-relievers? I never expected our games to relieve stress, given their difficulty." Ame commented.

"Well when you're busy dealing with life or death situations every day of the week, everything else becomes a stress reliever." Nikita chuckled, before her face scowled darkly. "Those harlots managed to kill several of our most-trusted commanders, thanks to those bastards in the Divine Powers."

"Don't you worry, we'll make sure that asshat and his old gods get what's coming to them." Astolfo beamed proudly, as Nikita gazed at the pinkette with a look of interest.

"I'm sure you can take those zealots out with ease, but they're not the target for today's mission." Nikita replied.

"So I take it we have to deal with those MS Waifu leaders today? Fine by me, they'll know soon enough about how awesome my family and I are!" Charlotte beamed with pride.

"Heh, if only my sub-ordinates showed the same amount of enthusiasm as you, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Nikita commented. "Anyway, my intel states that the Waifu Army is planning on conducting a raid on the factory district in Osaka, that's owned by my forces. I'm sure you have a special reason to defend the area as well."

"Yes, that's where the majority of our games get mass-produced." Ame answered. "Rest assured, we'll send our lancer squad to assist your forces."

"Lancer squad? Isn't that Titania's special group?" Chevalier pondered, turning to the redhead for an answer.

"Not quite, kiddo. I've been tasked with intercepting a secondary attack over at Kinshicho, just before you arrived here today." Titania answered. "Besides, you're part of the lancer squad Ame's talking about."

"O-Oh! My bad…" Chevalier apologised.

"Quick question, would the MS Waifu Army be receiving support from the Divine Powers, or is this a solo operation of theirs?" Sothe inquired.

"I cannot say with 100% certainty, but it appears that they'll be on their own for this mission." Nikita answered, stretching her arms in the air. "I hope you don't mind if I stay here while we fight the Waifu Army."

"Go ahead, we've got plenty of spare rooms here you can borrow." Ame offered to the experienced commander, who accepted the deal.

"Good." Was all Nikita said before hopping up off her chair and began waving her baton in the air. "Now my lancer squad, I command to make your way to Osaka and eliminate those accursed peddlers of smut!"

"A-As you wish…" Astolfo replied, as he and his group left the board room to prepare for their next mission.

 **Osaka: MS Loyalist base: A few hours later**

Astolfo and his allies had arrived at the small base and were greeted by the receptionist at the front desk. Upon stating their reason for being here, the receptionist had finished putting down their arrival in her logbook and offered to escort them to the meeting room, where they would meet the leaders of the operation, which they gladly accepted. They arrived at the meeting room, where they were greeted by a trio of young women wearing sophisticated power armor, and equipped with very powerful weapons.

The first of the three women was the oldest of the lot and had dark red hair that was done up in a ponytail as well as blue eyes filled with determination. Her outfit was a Power Suit that consisted of a black leather suit that was covered in extremely durable, platinum-white armor-plates, with her weapon of choice being a powerful minigun that was fed from an ammo belt that was tucked away in the metal container on the back of the suit. The woman was named Perche, a simple country girl who has a passion for being a hero for those who can't defend themselves.

The second woman had wavy royal-blue hair that reached the bottom of her back, and red eyes that had hints of innocence in them. Her Power Suit consisted of a leather suit that was covered in highly durable brown armor plates, her weapons of choice being an assault rifle that fired electrical shots, and a launcher of sorts that fired a powerful red laser that can home in on and chain-strike multiple enemies at once. This was Ami, the timid, quiet girl who greatly admires Perche and does her best whenever the former is around.

The last woman was actually a young teenage girl, with sparkling green eyes and bright blue hair that was done up into two hoops that hung horizontally off the sides of her head. Her Power Suit was just like that of the other two, only this time the armor plates were the same shade of blue as her hair. Her weapons of choice were a rifle that fired multiple electrical shots, just like Ami's rifle, and a massive launcher that can fire several missile salvos at once, and was something she could carry easily despite her small frame. This was Ulala, the daughter of the two key researchers in the Metal Device Project, and greatly admires General Nikita.

"Oh hello, you must be the attack squad we were supposed to meet. My name's Astolfo, it's nice to meet you!" The pinkette greeted, as the rest of his friends introduced themselves.

"Welcome, I'm Perche, and the lovely women beside me are Ami and Ulala!" the redhead eagerly greeted the lancer squad. "I gotta say that it's a tremendous honor to be working alongside Ame and her group of valiant warriors!"

"Y-Yeah, she's q-quite amazing…" Ami added timidly before clamming up once more.

"Are you ok there miss?" Sothe inquired, with Perche noticing the situation.

"Ah don't worry about it, she's a quiet one. She'll warm up to you eventually!" Perche eased their concerns. "Now for the attack plan; if you will, Ulala."

"As you wish." Ulala replied, as she brought up a large map of the area on the board behind the trio, with several red and blue arrows converging on the area. "Now then, the enemies will be attacking from the north, as indicated by the red arrows. No doubt their main target is the factory where all your games are being made. Our plan of attack will be twofold; your squad comes in from behind to surprise them in a pincer strike, while our forces will face them directly."

"Sounds like a plan; can't wait to teach those money-hungry vermin a lesson!" Boudica declared, determination coursing through her veins.

"That's not the worst atrocity they've committed; they've been capturing young children and brain washed them into spending thousands of dollars on their waifus, draining their parents of all their savings and dumping them on the streets where they proceed to starve to death." Perche informed them, with Astolfo and his gang gasped in a combination of shock and horror.

"T-T-That's so h-h-horrible…" Chevalier blurted, before he started weeping into Blair's shoulders as she comforted the young man.

"Such horrid people cannot be allowed to continue their evil deeds! As the Maiden of Dawn, I shall punish those repugnant criminals!" Micaiah vowed, clutching her tome tightly.

"Not only did they have the audacity to hurl abuse at my sweetheart, not only are they making female-majority games looks like a joke, but now they're brainwashing children?! This is beyond disgusting!" Roland growled, anger coursing through his body.

"Not even Krishna is this evil; at least he's attempting to help humanity." Astolfo commented. "Alright Perche, I'm sure we're all ready to begin the attack!"

"Excellent! We'll be moving out in the next ten minutes. To your stations everybody!" the redhead called out, as everyone proceeded to get ready for the big battle.

 **0000**

Astolfo and his group has successfully infiltrated the back of the MS Waifu Army, and had ducked inside a large factory which the waifus were using at their base of operations for the assault on the Loyalist factories. They were biding their time for the Loyalists to initiate the attack, so they can begin their pincer strike.

"I can't believe that we're actually using guns for this fight." Blair commented, cocking her assault rifle. "I don't even know how to use the thing."

"Just point it at the enemy and pull the trigger. I would've rather used my trusty sword and shield, but I doubt those waifus would play fair and square." Boudica replied, adjusting the scope on her rifle. It was then that Astolfo's phone started vibrating, as he picked it up and read the message he just received.

"They've initiated the offensive; time to lock and load everyone!" Astolfo called out, as the group kicked the factory door down and snuck into the building. However they were soon spotted by the soldiers of the waifu army, which mainly consisted of horny nerds armed with rifles, shotguns and sub-machine guns.

"Well, well, well. Seems like we're up against some cuties." The head nerd sneered, his dirty teeth on full display. "Come on boys! Let's kill the men and have some fun with the ladies…"

"Oh you're dead meat!" Sothe declared, as he rolled to the side and fired his dual pistols, capping a few nerds in the chest as they fell to the ground. Boudica opted to hop up onto one of the cargo crates and started sniping the hostile nerds, easily scoring some kills, as Chevalier provided covering fire to keep his elder safe. Meanwhile, Astolfo and Blair were crouching behind some crates to keep them save from enemy fire, as they hopped out of cover to fire back at the nerds, killing a few more of them. While all this was happening, Micaiah was busy setting up her mobile mortar to pick off nerd clusters with Roland firing wildly at the enemy nerds, anger coursing through his body over what their leaders did to his beloved the other night.

"S-Shit! This ones are toughies!" A nerdling cried out in fear, as he's watching his comrades get slaughtered. "W-What do we do boss?!"

"F-Fall back! Fall back!" The head nerd barked out loud, as the surviving nerds followed his orders and quickly retreated deeper into the factory.

"Come back here you cowards!" Roland demanded, firing his rifle at them and managed to get a few surprise kills.

"Calm down Roland! I get that you're angry, but giving in to it will only make things much worse." Micaiah told him off, as Roland started harshly at her for a second before taking in a deep breath and recollected himself.

"You're right. I shouldn't be acting so viciously; I'm sorry." Roland apologised.

"Eh, don't sweat it mate. Everyone has their off days, and I can't say that those waifu soldiers didn't have it coming." Blair chimed in as the group reassembled.

"Alright everyone, we've got them on the run, let's chase the bastards down!" Astolfo cheered, as the group started to pursue the nerdlings. They bobbed and weaved through the corridors, making sure to hide behind cover and fire at any nerdlings they encountered. This went on for at least half an hour, until they encountered the nerdlings from before as they rallied alongside HMT and another mysterious Waifu Leader.

"Hehehe, these must be the soy-infused losers that's been giving us some trouble." The new leader chuckled ominously. "I'm Beecham, and I'm the one who's going to kill you all!"

"So you're one of the villains who's been brainwashing children to buy your overpriced waifus? I'm gonna enjoy beating you to death." Boudica vowed, glaring daggers at the Waifu Leaders.

"Hah! Tough talk coming from the trollop that got her ass creamed by the Romans, literally." HMT taunted, forcing the redhead to recall painful memories of her time under Roman oppression.

"L-Leave her alone you bully!" Chevalier demanded. "You can't bring up those things near her!"

"Thanks, but I can handle these repugnant thieves no matter what they say." Boudica replied as HMT was busy eyeing her up.

"Hmmmmmm, I gotta say, you have an amazing figure. How would you like to join us? You can get inserted in the game, get stinking rich off our customers, and have your very own legion of nerds who view you as their waifu." HMT offered.

"I'd rather fight for the Romans than alongside a bunch of opportunistic goblins who view their fellow humans as nothing more than sacks of cash." Boudica commented, with the other heroes agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I still owe you a bullet for what you said to Serra the other night." Roland chimed in, cocking his gun. "Wanna dance, bitch?"

"Pfft, I'll teach this soyboy a new meaning of pain!" Beecham declared, as the two sides engaged each other in battle.

 **0000**

Beecham charged at Astolfo, dodging his bullets and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick, catching the pinkette by surprise and sending him crashing onto the floor. Astolfo was barely able to dodge a curb stomp from his opponent and managed to get back up, before lunging at her and headbutted her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sent her staggering backwards. This angered Beecham as she ran at him like a lunatic and performed a triple jump kick, landing all three kicks onto his chest which caused him to fly backwards towards the wall.

"A-Astolfo!" Chevalier blurted, running over to his friend's aide, while Sothe, Micaiah, and Roland were busy dealing with the nerdlings.

"Oi! You leave that hunk of fresh meat alone!" Beecham demanded, storming up to the young man.

"But he's hurt; he's in no position to—" was all Chevalier could say before he was decked hard in the face by Beecham and flew back a few feet, knocking the last of his baby teeth out of his mouth. The petite blonde started to bawl loudly, clutching his mouth in pain.

"Hahahaha! What a little baby! Now to get back to work." Beecham sneered, as a cry of fury echoed throughout the room. Before Beecham realised what was happening, she was pounced on by Blair, who proceeded to pummel her in the face with a sizable lump of steel.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. MAKE. MY. SWEETHEART. CRY. YOU. BITCH!" Blair screamed, hitting her after every word. She then cast aside the lump and brought out her knife, before stabbing Beecham's face in a relentless fury that terrified the remaining nerdlings, who all fled in terror.

"C-Come back here you cowards!" HMT demanded, as she was soon sucker-punched by Boudica, pinning the Waifu Leader onto the ground. "L-L-Let go of me!"

"Nope. We were tasked with bringing you in, and that's what we're gonna do." Boudica replied, as the rest of the heroes crowded around her, as Blair comforted the still-weeping Chevalier.

"You will pay for killing Beecham; each and everyone one of you soyboys!" HMT growled, before she was subsequently knocked out by a swift blow to the back of her head.

"Well that shut her up." Boudica quipped as she hoisted the unconscious woman over her shoulder. "Time to make a delivery to the Loyalist Army."

 **0000**

"Ah, great work on apprehending the rogue villain!" Perche praised the heroes, as they dumped HMT's unconscious body unceremoniously onto the ground.

"We managed to fend off their offensive forces, all thanks to Ami's quick thinking." Ulala praised her companion.

"M-Me?! B-B-But I didn't do m-much…" Ami replied nervously. "If anything, Perche's the one you should be praising; it was her excellent leadership that saw us through."

"How about you all take the credit for today's victory, rather than fight each other over it?" Micaiah suggested, with the three women agreeing to the idea.

"Good thinking! But I think you deserve some credit as well; after all it was thanks to your surprise attack that we were able to gain the advantage quickly." Perche commented.

"Ah, no need to thank us. We just wanted to do the right thing." Sothe brushed off their praises. "Which reminds me, you were awesome out there, Blair."

"M-Me?!" Blair stammered, pointing to herself.

"Yeah, the way you went to town on that crazy bitch was admirable, especially since it was in Chevalier's defense." Boudica chimed in, as Chevalier walked up to Blair.

"Th-Th-Thank you for c-coming to my aid…" he stuttered nervously, as Blair hugged him tightly.

"No worries, I'd do anything to keep you safe!" she smiled back at him, as he hugged her back.

"Anyway, it's been a blast fighting alongside you all, but we've got to head back to base." Astolfo informed the Loyalist commanders.

"Alright then, we'll inform General Nikita about the mission. Catch ya later!" Ulala farewelled the lancer squad as they exited the room.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: Main Lobby**

"Ah, you've returned. I heard the good news from my sub-ordinates earlier today. Great job you did out there." Nikita praised Astolfo and his group upon their return to base.

"Thanks ma'am." Astolfo replied cheerily. "So how did the others go on their mission?"

"It went better than expected if I say so myself." Ame answered, stepping into the lobby to meet up with them. "While it was a shame we weren't able to apprehend any of the traitors, we showed them a thing or two for crossing us."

"On the topic of capturing the enemy, has the leader we apprehended said anything yet?" Roland inquired.

"HMT? Nah, she's a pain in the ass, that one. Can't get her to speak even if her life depended on it." Nikita scoffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Still, I think we'll get to her eventually. If we're lucky, she can spill the beans about their endgame."

"Neat." Micaiah chimed in. "I can't wait to see the look on Krishna's face once he learns about their failure today."

"Well from what I've been hearing, the MS Waifu Army hasn't been pulling their weight as of recently. This could be the straw that breaks the camel's back, so to speak." Ame commented.

"If the Divine Powers do pull their support from the Waifu Army, then it may be the chance we need to wipe them out for good." Nikita smirked as she came up with a new plan. "That was just exactly what I wanted to hear! Rest assured, your little batch of resistance fighters shall get your due rewards if you continue assisting us."

"Heh, I'm down for helping you defeat those accursed villains!" Boudica pledged her support. "Next time however, let me use my sword and shield. I have no expertise with firearms."

"Duly noted." Nikita replied, turning to face Ame. "I will be staying here for the duration of the war against the Waifu Army, if it is of no issue to you."

"Not at all. We're more than happy to assist our allies in any way we can." Ame commented. "However, I think it's time for a well earnt break, after all we've been through."

"Heck yeah, I'm down for a break!" Astolfo cheered as everyone went their separate ways.

 **9:15 pm**

Roland was busy minding his own business while he was looking for something to do. Everybody else was busy doing their own thing; be it playing and testing Pokémon fangames, or practising their duelling strategies. However, the young man would soon get broken out of his trance by a familiar voice.

" _Psst, Roly! Come here!"_ Julia's hushed voice called out from the door to the right, with Roland realising that it was the room where Julia kept her Virtual Reality Simulator. Glancing down both sides of the hallway to make sure nobody was watching him, he quietly entered the room and saw Julia sporting her usual cheerleader outfit on, only this time she had a white labcoat over it.

"Sup Roly, ready to go kaboom tonight and earn a highscore?!" Julia grinned as Roland closed the door.

"Yeah, but where'd you get the coat from?" Roland inquired.

"Oh I borrowed this thing from that doctor guy who Sapphy beat up all those years ago. I'm sure he wouldn't notice that it's missing." Julia explained, as she started to boot up the device.

"So errr…who's the first girl I'd be practising on in the simulation?" Roland asked as Julia was busy hammering away at the device.

"Hmmm? Oh, the first simulation will be featuring Aya. I hope you don't mind my choice." Julia answered. "No need to worry about any retribution from Hardy; it's only a simulation so it's not like you're actually having fun with her."

"So I take it Aya has her own Virtual Reality Simulator as well?" Roland pressed further.

"No silly, this is the only machine like it in the building." Julia giggled, as the machine started beeping. "Oh good, it's all ready. Time to strip down and hop on Roly!"

"O-Ok." Roland replied, as he started stripping down until he was as naked as the day he was born. Julia couldn't keep herself from eyeing up Roland's cock in awe.

*giggles* "Your boomie's as lively as the day we made fireworks." Julia quipped, with Roland hopping onto the seat and inserting his member into the plastic joystick attached to the machine, as the peppy cheerleader hopped onto her seat and started clacking away at the keyboard. "Ok, the simulation's ready Roly. You can put your glasses on."

"Alright then." Roland repled, as he placed the glasses over his face and drifted into the simulation for his first night of practice.

 _ **Since this is a Virtual Reality Simulation, this next scene will be read from Roland's perspective. I hope you enjoy what's coming up; remember if you don't like it, you're free to skip it.**_

I went on over to Aya's room since she requested my presence for some reason. Lately she's been kinda down for some reason, and I intended to find out what the problem was. I soon arrived outside her room and gently knocked on the door. "Aya, it's me, Roland." I called out to her.

"Roland?" she called out from in her room. "Are you alone?"

"Y-Yeah." I replied, as she hopped off her bed and opened the door, gesturing for me to come in. As I did, she closed the door behind me and went back to her bed. "Is everything alright? You seem to be less cheerful than you usually are."

"W-Well…" she began speaking nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I-I've been meaning to say this for some time now, b-but I wanna spend the night with you."

"W-With me?!" I blurted, as she ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Yes Roland, you were always so kind to me; you make me feel so special whenever I'm feeling down." Aya confessed, as I returned the hug and began stroking her hair gently. "Mmmmmmmm, your hands feel so nice and warm…" she sighed in content.

"So is there anything in specific you want me to—" I was about to say, until I was cut off by Aya's lips colliding with mine, as she started to kiss me passionately, before I started to return the favour. She ended up breaking off the kiss after a few seconds, as she started to undress herself, the gears clicking in my head. "S-So you want us to—"

"Yes Roland, I want to have a most wonderful night with you…" she smiled, as she continued stripping herself down, until she was wearing nothing but a purple lace bra, and matching purple panties, showcasing her flawless figure. Her long, flowing purple hair shone brightly in the dim light, and her purple eyes sparkled as well. While her breasts were small-to average, around a size or two smaller than Julia's, she made up for it with her slender legs and her plump backside. "H-How do I look?" Aya inquired, striking a pose.

"W-Wow…you look fantastic!" I complimented her, as my mind was racing out of control and my breathing began to quicken.

*giggle* "I figured you'd like it, and it seems that you're not alone." She giggled, pointing to my trousers as I noticed the bulge that was poking out from my pants. "Speaking of which, isn't it time for you to show me what you've got?"

"S-Sorry!" I stammered, as I hastily began to remove my articles of clothing, until I was wearing nothing but my boxer shorts, making my bulge all the more obvious. Aya spent a minute or so eyeing me up, not that I had an issue with it.

"Not bad…you're as handsome as you are kind." Aya complimented my appearance, as she hopped up on top of my bed and gestured at me to join her, an offer I gladly accepted.

"S-So are you sure you want to do this?" I double checked with her just to be on the safe side.

"Of course silly, otherwise I wouldn't have gone this far!" Aya giggled, as she wrapped her arms around me and began to kiss me passionately, as I kissed her back. Our tongues were soon intertwined with one another as the brush up against the other smoothly and sensually, as I began to massage Aya's back with my hands, my lover moaning with every rub. My grip on her tightened up a bit, enough so that I can feel her body's warmth, as she stopped the kiss to catch her breath, before picking up where we left off. The feeling of my lips colliding with hers was a cool, refreshing feeling, like taking a nice cold drink after running in a desert. However what I desired was her moans of bliss, and I needed to pleasure her in order for that to happen.

My fingers started trembling as I began to unbuckle her bra slowly and surely, the tips of my fingers drenched with sweat from the exciting prospect. Though I struggled a few times, I persevered in the end and was rewarded with the sight of Aya's perky breasts, her nipples reacting to the cold air in the room. I lowered my mouth to her right nipple and began suckling on it, as my right hand toyed with her left nipple, causing Aya to yelp in surprise as a wave of unimaginable pleasure rocked her slender body.

"R-Roland!" she moaned, covering her mouth with her hand so as to not make too much noise and risk getting caught. Aya soon began petting my head as a reminder to keep going at it, something I was more than happy to do. I decided to swap nipples; sucking the left nipple and tweaking the right nipple, as I cupped her left breast and began gently squeezing it, the soft flesh sending tingles down my spine. Aya continued to pant in bliss as she used her right hand to dig under her panties and finger her moist pussy, pre-cum oozing from her delicate flower. I continued to suckle on her nipples, alternating between the two every few minutes, until she rested her hand on my head, indicating for me to stop.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, as she gestured for me to lay down on the bed, which I did.

"I figured it's about time I returned the favour…" Aya purred, as she lowered my boxers and exposed my pulsating organ to the world, as it throbbed in the cold air. She grasped it gently with her right hand, as she started stroking the spicy meat in her hand, causing me to moan in bliss. Aya then proceeded to cup my testicles in her left hand, playing with them ruthlessly yet sensually as she started to pick up some speed in regards to her stroking. I was taken aback by her two-front assault and moaned loudly, pleasure coursing through my body. However it seems Aya wasn't done yet; after a few minutes she inserted my cock into her mouth and began sucking on it, her right hand readjusting itself before she resumed jerking me off.

"A-Aya! This feels amazing!" I cried out in bliss, as she looked up at me and lovingly winked at me. Soon enough, I was struck by another wave of pleasure that was even greater than the last one, as she started sliding her tongue up and down my member, her cold-to-the-touch tongue stud brushing up against the underside of my shaft. "M-My goodness! This is indescribably wondrous!"

*giggles* "I'm glad you like it!" Aya stopped briefly to reply to my comment, before she resumed her sucking. I started caressing her smooth back once more, as Aya picked up the pace on her sucking, to the point where I was worried that she'd suck my insides out through my cock. And soon enough, my body was struck by a tingling sensation, indicating that I was on the edge.

"A-Aya…I-I'm about to—" I began to speak, my body resisting as hard as it can to prevent myself from releasing. Aya picked up on what was going on and took my cock out of her mouth, before she decided to tease me in a devious way. She started licking my cockhead with the tip of her tongue, making sure that her tongue stud makes contact with my tip to maximise the teasing. I started squirming in a weird cacophony of pain and pleasure as my body was doing everything it can to unleash her sticky present, as Aya relished in the face that she had me under her control for the moment. Eventually my body couldn't hold it in any longer, as a massive blast of Joker's cream shot out of my cock and got all over Aya's face and tongue, surprising the young woman.

"Sorry about that…" I meekly apologised as she wiped away my semen with a few tissues.

"Eh, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Aya commented, as she laid back down on the bed to relax, as a devious plan formed in my mind. I crawled on the bed for a bit until my face was near her damp panties, as I effortlessly lowered them and began licking her moist lips, catching Aya off guard as she started moaning cutely.

"Oh my…" was all she could say as my tongue began exploring her nether regions, which had a small tuft of purple hair. I then began to rub her aroused clit with my fingers as my tongue burrowed deeper and deeper into her wet snatch, causing Aya to yelp loudly in bliss.

"Ahhhh, did I rub up against your special spot? It'll be a shame if I did it again." I purred sensually in her ear, causing Aya to shudder in bliss as I went back to her pussy and started probing it with my fingers, burrowing in until I found what could be her G-spot. Aya grasped the sides of her bed tightly as I started licking her clit while my fingers did their job fondling her G-spot, the dual strike giving her immense amounts of pleasure. It was then that another idea popped into my mind, and I used my free hand to tease her sensitive asshole, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"R-Roland…I-I don't think I can take much more of this!" Aya moaned, the three-way assault pushing her closer to the edge.

"Then do it, let it all out!" I replied, as my fingering and licking intensified even further. Within a minute, Aya moaned loudly, as she came all over my face, coating me in her love juices, some of which inadvertently dribbled down my throat. Aya's sweet love tasted rather interesting; a mixture of honey and maple syrup.

"Interesting…" I commented on the taste, as Aya rolled onto her side.

"Ready for the main course, my love?" She purred, beckoning me to join her. I crawled up to her and got on my side, as I gently inserted my rock hard tool into her moist pussy. Aya took a hold of my cock to readjust it a bit before letting it go and resting her hand on her leg. "Ok, that should do it. I'm ready Roland!"

"Alright then." I replied, as I began thrusting my dick in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure through Aya's body as I too was feeling a most wondrous sensation. I brought her closer to me so that we can feel each other's warmth, a sentiment that she greatly appreciated, as I began rubbing her smooth belly with my hand.

"Oh Roland, you know how to make a woman feel special…" Aya cooed in bliss as I began kissing her neck.

"I'd do anything to make a woman feel good, and I mean anything." I purred in response, as I started licking her neck in addition to my kissing. "Shall I go faster?"

"G-Go for it." Aya gave the all clear, as I started to thrust my cock in and out of her pussy faster, causing Aya's moans of bliss to increase in volume. From the angle I had, I could see the thin trails of drool that pooled out of Aya's mouth, a sign that she was lost in her own little world of pleasure. Not that I had any right to judge as I too had some drool dribbling from my mouth. "O-Oh my, I don't think I can last any longer!" She whimpered in bliss.

"M-Me too!" I cried out, as I started thrusting a little harder so the both of us can get the climax that we both deserve. Our bodies started shaking as we tried in vain to postpone our orgasm to get more pleasure out of the night, but it was a vain attempt to delay the inevitable.

"I-I'm about to cum!" Aya announced, as her body started shivering in a state of bliss. "R-ROLAND!"

"Ah…Ahhhh…AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I roared out loud, having reached my breaking point as the both of us came at the same time, staining the sheets with our fish paste. Aya turned around and snuggled up to my chest as I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for tonight Roland. I'll never forget this…" Aya thanked me, as she drifted asleep in my arms, as I soon followed shortly afterwards.

 _ **The Virtual Reality Simulation/lemon is over**_

"Woah…" Roland gasped, as he got up off the chair and placed the now soiled Joydick down. "That felt just like the real thing."

"See? I told you I was amazing!" Julia grinned to herself, as the results flashed up onto the TV screen. "Hmmmm…Roland, can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure thing." The blonde man replied, as he finished getting dressed. "What'd ya want me to see?"

"It seems that your penetration is spot on, and your foreplay is remarkable. However your dirty talk needs some improvement. It's too safe and not arousing enough; you've got to bring out the big guns if you want to impress Serra." Julia informed him. "I should have another simulation ready within a week or two.

"Alright then, I'll work on my dirty talk. Thanks for tonight Julia, I'll be head—" Roland began, before he was caught off guard by Aya peeking her head through the door.

"Did you call me Roland? I was busy watching TV with Hardy, so I'd appreciate it if you say it quickly." Aya said, wearing her favorite purple nightie that reached the bottom of her knees.

"M-My bad. I was helping Julia shift some things when I stubbed my toe against the table leg. I must've cried out your name in pain by mistake; sorry about that." Roland came up with an excuse, as Julia caught onto it and nodded to support his claim. Aya stared at him for a few seconds, before she accepted the answer.

"It's ok. Just be careful next time." Aya replied, as she closed the door and went back to her business with Hardy, as Julia and Roland sighed a collective sigh of relief.

"Phew…that was a close one. Slick trick you pulled Roly!" Julia quipped.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment thing." Roland replied. "Anyway, I better head back to my room. Night Julia."

"Night Roly!" Julia called out, as the young man left the room, leaving her to clean up the mess.

 **What a great chapter; both in terms of plot, and in terms of the lemon. When it comes to Aya, I find her to be quite cute, but Serra's still number one for me. Anyway, the next chapter will have a duel, but it will be a special one as it will have a crossover that's never been attempted before to my knowledge. So stick around to be amazed by the revolutionary Chapter 21!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Gaston**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to the most daring chapter of my fic, where I shall introduce the wonderful world of Zero Escape to my fanfiction. Having played the first two games via The Nonary Games package (999 and VLR) I figured they would be perfect additions to this already diverse universe that I created. Of the two games, I'd say that 999 was my favorite of the two, but I still enjoyed VLR (Am I the only one who had a childhood crush on Akane, or am I not alone in that case?)**

 **Anyway, enough stalling; it's time to enter the chapter and experience a most thrilling ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 20: 9 duels, 9 gears, 9 fists._

 **Tokyo Bay: the next morning**

It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo, with the birds chirping as they flew in the air. Dozens of boats were arriving and leaving the docks of the large bay by the hour, be it for ferrying cargo around the world, or transporting passengers to and from Japan. From one of the large ships, a pair of siblings got off the boat, the younger of the two had an ecstatic look on her face.

"Yahoo! We're finally in Tokyo! Oh I can't wait to start our tour, Light!" the young girl cheered, as she and her brother had finished unloading their luggage from the boat. She had short, dark red hair that was done up into two pigtails and wore an outfit that consisted of a white button-up shirt with a plaid bowtie, a black and pink jacket worn over the shirt that had a couple of small pom-poms dangling down from it, a plaid skirt that was a bit on the short side, and high-heel shoes. Additionally there were a pair of woollen shin guards on her legs, and a pair of fluffy earmuffs over her ears.

"Now, now Clover. There's no need to rush; after all it's not like Tokyo's going to leave anytime soon." Her older brother replied. He had short silver hair that was slightly messy. His outfit consisted of a long red tie that hung from a white button-up shirt, and wore a fancy blue jacket over it. He also wore grey pants that had a yellow stripe going down the sides, and was topped off with black loafers. Based on the fact that his eyes were closed and he was somewhat close to his sister, it could be implied that he was blind.

"But there's so much I wanna see here; especially the tour for the Pokémon Reborn Studios!" Clover explained eagerly, the young girl being a diehard fan of Pokémon Reborn.

"Well I haven't played the games myself, but from what I've heard, I can definitely see the appeal, no pun intended." Light chuckled at his own joke, as they picked up their luggage and began their holiday in Tokyo. The first thing they walked by was a small beach of sorts, where hundreds of people were relaxing for the day. "So tell me, Clover, what do you like the most in these games?"

"Oh, oh! Well there's the fact that the game's a lot harder than the Pokémon games that Nintendo releases. And the more mature story that is willing to take several risks to provide an entertaining experience. And the awesome cast of characters, including but not limited to Cain, Charlotte, Julia, and my personal favorite, Titania. And then there's all the extra content in the game be it sidequests, challenges, or elaborate pathways to unlock more of the games backstory. And how can I forget the sister games that were created in Reborn's honor; they're all so amazing!" Clover gushed, listing off all the good aspects of Pokémon Reborn.

"I see, and are there any issues you have with the game?" Light inquired.

"Well…the early game's a bit tedious to go through, but once you get around 3-4 badges, it's smooth sailing from there on out." Clover admitted. "It's not perfect, but then again, nothing is in this world."

"So it seems that these games are far better than what the Divine Powers are making them out to be." Light commented, as they stopped briefly to get a view of the nearby beach. "Speaking of which, what are your thoughts on them?"

"The Divine Powers? I believe that Nintendo hired them to make the fangames look bad." Clover rested her hands on her hips. "However all that's happening is that more and more people are playing Reborn, so that obviously backfired in their face."

"That may be so, but we still have to watch our backs around them. From what I've heard, they're not afraid to use lethal force." Light warned his sister, as the duo continued walking down the path. But unbeknownst to them, they were about to pass an SUV that had four figures spying on them. A quick glance revealed them to be the top executives of Cradle Pharmaceutical; the world's most well-renowned medicinal drug manufacturers, and one ones who gave the world Soporil-Beta, the most effective and humane anesthetic in the world. There was Cradle Pharmaceutical's CEO; Gentarou Hongou, the Chief of Staff; Nagisa Nijisaki, the head of Research and Development; Teruaki Kubota, and the majority shareowner; Kagechika Musashidou. The four men were busy surveying the area, as if they were looking for something, or someone.

"Ahhh! Isn't today just wonderful? Clear blue skies, the seaside wind. Why it feels like that we're not working today." Hongou sighed in bliss, taking a whiff of fresh air.

"Seems almost a shame to work on such a day, but we've got an obligation to fulfil." Nijisaki commented, as he was soon distracted by the sound of loud crunching from the back of the car. "Can you keep that down?! Nobody wants to hear you gorging on food back there!"

"But these hot chips were cooked to perfection. To chew on them lightly would do the chef a major disservice." Musashidou protested, as the heavy-set man continued to chow down on the chips, as the tall man sighed to himself in frustration.

"G-Guys! I-I found something you may wanna check out!" Kubota alerted his co-workers, the bespectacled man pointing outside the window to his right.

"Now what could be so fascina—" Hongou began, as he soon became quiet when he spotted Clover and Light walking down the path. "Well, well, well. It seems that our targets decided to come to us. A little unsatisfying, but it makes things easier for us."

"Th-That brat's gonna pay for humiliating me back in Las Vegas!" Kubota stuttered, hastily unbuckling his seatbelt. "C-Come on everyone!"

"Now wait a damn minute, you're not seriously thinking about just waltzing out there without a disguise?!" Nijisaki inquired incredulously. "If we're gonna do this right, we gotta bring out the cloaks. Got them ready, everyone?"

"Y-Yeah, I got mine!" Musashidou replied, as the four men put their hooded cloaks on and got out of the SUV to stalk the young siblings. As Clover and Light walked through a nearby mall, the four executives continued to trail them, hiding behind bins, benches and walls whenever either one of the siblings turned around. However at one point, they slipped up and were subsequently spotted by Clover.

"B-Brother, who are those people stalking us?" Clover inquired, paranoia coursing through her body.

"They're probably a bunch of locals pulling some sort of prank against any tourist they come across, like those clowns we encountered during our trip to the U.S." Light attempted to explain, though even he had a gut feeling that these figures weren't up to any good. "C-Come on then, let's leave the jokesters be."

"Ok then…" Clover replied, as the duo continued to walk through the mall. However the executives continued to stalk them and had managed to pick up some speed. By now, the siblings knew that something was up and started to run as fast as their legs could. The hooded figures started to sprint after them, as they weren't willing to let the siblings go. A few minutes later, Clover and Light ducked into an alleyway, only for the figures to follow them down there. At this point, Clover had gotten tired of their relentless pursuit and confronted the sinister group.

"Can you losers just leave us alone already?! We're not interested in whatever dumb prank you're pulling!" Clover snapped at the figures, pointing dangerously at them.

"Now, now Clover, is that any way to talk to an old acquaintance?" the figure at the front stepped forward and lowered his hood, surprising the two siblings.

"A-Ace? What are you doing here?" Clover inquired, surprised by this revelation.

"Hahaha, still calling me by my old codename? I suppose I should tell you my name then; I am Gentarou Hongou, CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical. And these lovely gentlemen beside me are my co-workers; my Chief of Staff, Nagisa Nijisaki, the head of Research and Development, Teruaki Kubota, and the majority shareowner, Kagechika Musashidou." Hongou introduced himself and his co-workers, as they lowered their hoods.

"I-I still haven't forgotten the humiliating defeat you handed me back then!" Kubota stuttered, pointing at Clover.

"Oh come on now, are you still upset over that duel? From what Clover told me, your deck was poorly constructed, and relied on combos that could be easily disrupted." Light commented, folding his arms across his chest. "That day should've taught you a valuable lesson; you aren't guaranteed a victory just because your deck is full of rare cards."

"W-W-Whaaaaattt?! B-But how could that be the case when so many tournament decks utilize tons of rare cards?!" Kubota stammered, his mind unable to comprehend what he just heard.

"These rare cards only became valuable once they managed to secure several victories for their owners, however that is a topic for another time." Nijisaki scoffed. "You two, we've got something you would find most fascinating."

"Oh really? Is it that interesting that you resorted to stalking us like a bunch of horror movie rejects?" Clover questioned their deal, eyeing them up suspiciously.

"It may take a while to convince you, but I'm sure you'll agree to our proposal in the end." Hongou began, clearing up his throat. "How would you two like to attain salvation?"

"Salvation?" Light inquired, somewhat curious about the statement.

"Yes, salvation; the Divine Powers shall lead us all into salvation, and I'm offering you two a place in Krishna's new universe." Hongou boldly declared, raising his arms high in the air.

"Oh great, you joined up with those loonies." Clover sighed in annoyance. "What's the matter, is running a successful company not paying the bills, so you start attacking some of the best games ever released?"

"Pffft, you foolish little girl. Humanities salvation is far more valuable than a bunch of video games." Nijisaki sneered at her

"Prove it then. Tell me why I'm a fool for playing Pokémon Reborn, and convince me to join your side." Clover retorted in a passive-aggressive manner.

"Very well then, I shall do the talking. The Divine Powers have expressed their desire to free humanity from the prisons of flesh constructed by the Creator God, as a means of oppressing us. By ferrying us to the new universe, we'll be liberated from YHVH's tyranny and flourish under the watchful eye of the Divine Powers." Hongou explained. "In my case, I'll finally be able to see faces after years of unrelenting agony."

"'You'll finally be able to see faces'? By any chance, do you suffer from prosopagnosia?" Light inquired.

"Yes, I do suffer from prosopagnosia…" Hongou answered sadly, sighing to himself. "But in the new universe, I'll be free from that crippling set of shackles."

"Indeed, I'll be able to eat as much as I want without the risk of getting diabetes." Musashidou grinned a toothy grin.

"Which reminds me; you're blind, aren't you?" Nijisaki questioned Light.

"That is correct." Light confirmed the executive's suspicions. "Why did you ask though?"

"Here's the deal; by joining the Divine Powers now, you'll be able to see again once you enter the new universe. Imagine, being able to see your children as they grow up, or even seeing your sisters children grow up. There are people out there who would pay millions just to be able to see again, and here we are, offering you that chance for free. So what do you reckon; will you stand by our side as we make history?" Nijisaki offered Light a most tempting deal.

"B-Brother, are you really going to side with them?" Clover inquired, as she noticed that her brother was deep in thought. As a blind man, it was easy to see the appealing aspects of the deal, however he had to let logic dictate his choice.

"As tempting as your offer is, I'll have to pass on it." Light replied calmly, with Clover sighing in relief.

"A-Are you an idiot?! W-Why would you not want your sight restored?!" Kubota exclaimed, shocked by what he heard.

"To put it simply, I've lived most of my life without being able to see, and I can easily take care of myself. Need I remind you that I was blessed with amazing hearing?" Light explained his case. "Besides, how can I be sure that Krishna would uphold his end of the bargain?"

"Krishna would never lie to his followers; it was one of the very first things he said in his dramatic speech all those days ago." Hongou replied. "What would Krishna gain by lying to his followers? Nothing, that's what."

"You raise a point in that Krishna wouldn't gain anything by lying to his followers, but asking them to willingly offer their souls to Shesha with the promise of salvation dangling on the ceiling is a pretty tall order. Furthermore, how can we be sure that the Divine Powers won't go mad with power like YHVH, and start oppressing us?" Light questioned the group, making his intentions clear. Hongou sighed to himself, not in anger or sadness; in fact it was as if he knew what Light's answer would be all along.

"I see I won't be able to convince you to join us. Unfortunately this doesn't give us much of a choice…" the middle-aged man began, gesturing for Kubota to step forward, the bespectacled man bringing out a knife.

"Y-You better destroy those fangames you have and come with us! O-Or else I'll cut your throats!" Kubota demanded, waving the knife right in front of them.

"Now, now, there's no need to resort to violence." Light attempted to defuse the situation, raising his hands to prove that he wasn't threatening the man.

"S-Shut up! I don't listen to those who would rather play fangames over helping humanity attain salvation!" Kubota snapped. "Now come with us, now!"

It was at this stage that Clover unzipped her suitcase and brought out a woodcutters axe, the blade nice and sharp. "You wanna play that game? Then come take me on, bitch!" she retorted at Kubota, twirling the axe in her hands.

"Y-Y-You really wanna go that far?! I-I-I won't hesitate to cut you!" Kubota started stammering, trying to put on a brave face but was intimidated by Clover's powerful display.

"Great, now our company would have a reputation of being subdued by young girls…" Nijisaki muttered bitterly to himself.

"Perhaps I can salvage the situation." Hongou began, as he dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a vintage, golden revolver (think of the one that was present in 999, and you've got an idea on what the weapon looks like.) and pulled the hammer, pointing it at the siblings. "Come with us, now."

"W-Whoa!" Clover cried out in surprise, dropping the axe with Kubota kicking it away.

"Hahaha, it's quite the beauty, isn't it? One of the best guns that money could buy!" Musashidou hyped up the weapon.

"Y-You can put the gun away now, there's no need to get violent." Light called out, intimidated by the powerful weapon.

"I was just about to say that, but you beat me to it…" Hongou chuckled, a sinister smirk appearing on his face. "I'll be honest, we were sent here by Krishna to capture the two of you, as you were born with the ability to tap into the morphogenetic field. Krishna wishes to extract that power from you so that he can bestow it onto the rest of humanity. The thing is that it doesn't matter to him if you're alive or not when I bring you to him. I could kill you two and deliver your corpses to him, or I could capture the two of you and bring you to him, or you can come with us and attain salvation. The choice, is yours…"

The two siblings started whispering to each other, wondering what they should do, when they had arrived to a possible solution. "I'm sorry for keeping quiet about this earlier, but I happened to notice June walking by behind you, while you were going on about why you were tasked with capturing us." Light calmly replied, as surprised expressions appeared on the men's faces.

"W-Where?! Her powers are off the chart, and we need them badly!" Hongou exclaimed, as he and his associates turned around, giving the siblings a chance to escape.

"I don't see her in the area. He must've been ly—" Nijisaki began, as he turned around and noticed that they disappeared. "W-Where did they go?!"

"There, over there! They're getting away!" Kubota called out, pointing at the fleeing figures.

"Get back here! Don't you dare run away from us! I'll get you!" Hongou ranted at them, waving his gun in the air frantically. "Let's get them!" he called out to his associates, as they started running after them. The siblings had made a considerable head start from the area, but it was being closed by the second.

"Shit, they're after us!" Clover called out. "Come on bro, we gotta run faster."

"R-Right!" Light replied, as he started running as fast as he could. Even though he was pretty fit for a blind person, it was still a hefty feat to outrun four middle-aged men. Nevertheless, they put all their energy into escaping their pursuers, as they continued to run down the sidewalk.

 **0000**

*Slurp* "Ahhhhhh! That's feels so good!" Astolfo grinned, as he was relaxing alongside Cain and Adrienn after an intense day of shopping, drinking some Coca Cola with them. "I gotta say Cain, this is a nice little place you got."

"Yeah, I was planning on turning it into a little café where people can trade and battle each other while playing Reborn and the other games, but then Krishna decided to be a party pooper and ruin things for us." Cain smiled. "I haven't given up hope on my little shop yet; I know it'll be a major success."

"Well I'm more than willing to lend you a hand in getting things ready for your store's grand opening." Adrienn offered, as xey started to play with xyr straw. "In any case, I'd say that today was a major success."

"Yeah, it was loads of fun, and we got to know each other a lot more." Astolfo smiled, as a perverse grin soon took over his face. "I gotta say Adrienn, I still can't get over how nice and juicy your ass is…"

"O-Oh my…" Adrienn stammered, a fierce blush appearing on xyr face. After all, Astolfo was telling the truth; Adrienn was blessed with a very plump backside that was soft to the touch. Naturally, the skinny jeans that xey were wearing only made their backside all the more delectable. "T-Thanks for the compliment."

"Adrienn's not the only one with a cute butt; you're packing something rather nice Astolfo." Cain commented, pointing to Astolfo's delicious bubble butt.

"You've got a good set of eyes on you Cain." Astolfo smirked, gently patting his ass. "Who would you say has the better ass; I or Adrienn?"

"Oh boy…" Cain replied, unsure on how to answer the question. He thought that the both of them had equally fantastic asses, and couldn't chose one over the other, however he thought of a cunning plan to save his hide. "Honestly, I feel I have the cutest ass."

"True, you do have an amazing ass." Adrienn admitted, taking a quick sip from their drink.

"I agree; I would've praised your cute butt earlier, but I was distracted by Adrienn's amazing ass!" Astolfo grinned, as the trio chuckled among each other, before they were soon interrupted by a young couple barging in the store.

"P-Please let us stay here for the moment!" Clover pleaded to the trio. "They won't stop chasing us."

"W-Wait, who's chasing you two?" Adrienn inquired.

"We'll tell you once the coast is clear." Light inquired, as the duo spotted an empty cupboard and proceeded to hide in it. "If a group of middle-aged men ask where we are, don't tell them that we're here, ok?"

"Ok then, cute stuff." Cain replied playfully, as Light closed the cupboard door. "Wonder what that was about…"

All of a sudden, they were surprised to see a group of older men enter the room and eye up the area as if they were searching for something, or someone. "Ah, good day to you all. By any chance, did a pair of siblings enter this place?" Hongou inquired.

Astolfo was about to answer his question, but then he recalled their request to not have their presence known to the older men. "No they haven't. We're the only ones here."

"I see. Sorry for wasting your time then." Hongou apologized, gesturing at his associates to vacate the premises. As the group left the building, the cupboard door slowly opened as the siblings stepped out of it.

"Our sincerest thanks for keeping quiet about our presence here." Light thanked the trio, as Clover's eyes sparkled in awe.

"I-Is that Cain and Adrienn?!" She exclaimed in surprise, before she squeed in joy. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening!"

"Looks like someone's eager to see us." Cain chuckled lightly, as Clover went up to him.

"M-May I have your autograph…?" she requested, handing him her pen and notepad.

"Sure thing; Cain and I are happy to fulfil your request." Adrienn smiled, as xe and Cain took turns signing the notepad. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Clover, and my big brother's name is Light." Clover introduced herself, with the fangame staff completing their autograph before handing it over to her. "Yay! Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem, sweetheart." Adrienn replied. "But who were those men that came in here looking for you?"

"High-ranking executives from a company known as Cradle Pharmaceutical. Their CEO, Gentarou Hongou wishes to capture us so that he and his cronies can access the morphogenetic field." Light explained the situation. "He and his associates; Nagisa Nijisaki, Teruaki Kubota, and Kagechika Musashidou are working for the Divine Powers in bringing about salvation to humanity."

"So these freaks are associated with Krishna and his pack of losers…" Astolfo commented lowly, as a dangerous look appeared in his eyes. "I guess that means I don't have to hold back anymore…"

"Hmmm…do you have a personal grudge against Krishna?" Light inquired, noticing the change in tone of Astolfo's voice.

"Yes, those bastards have been trying to destroy the Pokémon fangames for no reason whatsoever, claiming that they oppose humanities salvation. But that's just a lie that Krishna spins, to hide the fact that he despises the idea of playing as a woman." Astolfo answered bitterly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, it doesn't seem that Hongou or his men have any personal grievances with Pokémon Reborn." Clover pointed out.

"That may be so, but that doesn't excuse his decision to join an organisation hell bent on destroying the old universe, and creating one where they're in supreme control." Cain chimed in. "Not to mention their unending assault against our games."

"Yeah, I still get nightmares about Ame and Alice getting attacked by Odin." Adrienn added, as xey started shivering to xemselves upon recalling the painful memories.

"M-My god, are they ok?!" Light inquired, a concerned expression on his face.

"They're fine now, but the incident shook us to the core. After all, if they can appear at our base out of the blue and attack us, what's stopping them from launching a sneak attack while we're sleeping?" Cain answered, raising his own question.

"They won't launch a sneak attack, because we'll put a boot up their ass before they can get the chance!" Astolfo declared boldly, raising his sword in the air. "That said, we should head back to base to inform Ame of this latest development."

"B-Base, you mean the Pokémon Fangame Headquarters?! M-May we come with you, just to take a tour?" Clover requested, her hands clenched tightly together.

"Sure. After all, you were the ones who found out about Hongou's plans. Filling in the report would be easier if the both of you were there with us." Adrienn informed them, as a large grin appeared on Clover's face.

"Hooray! I get to take a tour of the Fangame Headquarters!" she cheered enthusiastically, jumping up in the air. "That's one item on the checklist that's ticked off."

"Hahaha, I'm sure we'll have a great time there, once we've finished helping them fill out the report." Light chuckled lightly.

"Indeed, It'll be an honor to show a cute young man like yourself around the place." Cain purred playfully, attracting Light's attention.

"It seems that you're quite interested in me; shall I show you a few things in private once we get the chance?" Light replied.

"Oh my! Now you've got me all excited!" Cain smirked playfully. "This is gonna be great."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going already." Clover commented enthusiastically, exiting the building with the others following right behind her.

 **0000**

The group began walking back to headquarters, as they engaged in small talk with each other. "So what do you do there when you're not making new games?" Clover inquired.

"For the most part, we just hang out and have fun with each other. However, we've been busy fighting off the Divine Powers ever since they declared war against us." Adrienn answered. "I wish they would leave us alone, but that doesn't seem likely to happen soon."

"They're persistent, I'll give them that." Cain admitted, scratching his chin. "But we've got the clear advantage, especially with powerhouses like Saphira on our side."

All of a sudden, a group of figures in hooded cloaks jumped out of the alleyway and confronted the heroes, gazing ominously at them from behind their hoods. "Oh come now, that trick won't work on us a second time." Light dryly retorted, crossing his arms.

"Very well then, I guess that means we'll have to settle this some other way…" the head figure replied, as the figures lowered their hoods, revealing themselves to be Hongou and his associates.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Dong-ou, Niji-sucky, Poo-bota and Wuss-ashidou." Astolfo mocked them, glaring at them as the other heroes started laughing hysterically at the joke.

"Such hostility, and we went out of our way to go for the peaceful option." Nijisaki replied whimsically, shrugging his shoulders. "But I guess that supports my belief that only a manchild would get so pissy over their favorite games getting criticized."

"Criticized?! Our "critics" are actively working to destroy the fruits of our labor, even going as far as to kill our co-workers! Don't you dare pull that trick, you lying swine!" Adrienn growled in anger, something that was very rare for the usually calm gym leader.

"Lies, if anyone's lying, it's you lot! I've studied the games and discovered hidden propaganda messages in the writing. You're trying to indoctrinate children into your army to destroy society itself! Such villainy cannot go unchecked!" Kubota interjected, revealing a big bombshell, only for Clover to start laughing. "W-What's so funny, you brat?!"

"I was just laughing over your stupidity, if that's what you felt the writing was trying to say. Yes, there are some lines that imply that the government should be overthrown, but here's the thing, that's just one way those lines could be read. What I got from them is that if the government is oppressing you, then you shouldn't just give up and suffer in silence." Clover replied sweetly, as Kubota grit his teeth in frustration.

"Now, now Kubota. Perhaps it's time to reveal the truth to them." Hongou reassured the bespectacled man.

"The truth?! B-But wouldn't that ruin us?!" Musashidou commented, a few drops of sweat falling down his forehead.

"If we play our cards right, then we'll be safe, and so far we've done all the right plays." Hongou replied, before turning to face the heroes. "How long do you think the Divine Powers have been around?"

"Uhhh…a couple weeks?" Astolfo answered.

"Wrong, they've been around for over 50 years. In fact, I joined the Divine Powers around ten years ago, when Krishna came into my office and offered me a way to cure my prosopagnosia. Naturally, I agreed to the offer, which was when Krishna gave me his first request; to research the morphogenetic field and find a way to utilize it for his own purposes." Hongou revealed this dark secret of his.

"10 years ago? The morphogenetic field? D-Does that mean…" Light began to reply, an uncomfortable gut feeling rising up inside him.

"Yes, the allegiance Cradle Pharmaceutical had with the Divine Powers is what lead to the creation of the Nonary Game." Hongou confirmed his suspicions, as horrified looks appeared on Light and Clover's faces.

"Seriously?! That has to be some sick joke you're pulling!" Clover tried to deny the truth she just heard.

"N-Nonary Game, what on earth is a Nonary Game?" Cain inquired, confused expressions appearing on his, Adrienn's and Astolfo's faces.

"Ah yes, the Nonary Game. Cradle Pharmaceutical's second-greatest achievement. Basically, it was an experiment where 18 kids were split up into two groups of nine, depending on whether they can transmit, or receive information from the morphogenetic field. The transmitters were placed in a warehouse where they had to solve several puzzles and transmit the answers to the receivers, who were trying to escape a sinking cruise liner that we owned. Despite the receivers coming close to death several times, everyone managed to survive the incident. The data on the morphogenetic field we received was phenomenal, and we also found a rare plant that lead to the creation of Soporil-Beta, our flagship product." Nijisaki explained in great detail. "Some may consider our experiment inhumane, but it's a greater benefit to humanity than a bunch of poorly-made fangames."

"Hey fuck you, shithead! How dare you insult the fangames that my friends poured their heart and soul into!" Astolfo hissed viciously at the tall man.

"Why should I show respect to a bunch of thieves who stole Nintendo's assets, just to make a quick buck?" Nijisaki scoffed.

"W-We didn't steal them! They were in free domain, meaning anyone can use them so long as they give credit to their creator. And as for the monetary gain, well that's a load of baloney that Krishna fed you." Adrienn corrected them.

"That may be the case, but as someone who has thousands of shares in Nintendo, it's important that I keep my investment safe." Musashidou argued.

"Oh I get it, you want to destroy my friend's pride and joy so your "investment" is safe." Astolfo mocked the heavyset man. "What a greedy sack of shit you are; valuing money over the hopes and dreams of an independent game studio."

"Yeah, if Nintendo really wants my money so badly, then they should add some major improvements to their Pokémon games." Clover chimed in, smiling smugly at the villainous executives. Cain however, had an unanswered question.

"Excuse me, but how many times has this Nonary Game been played?" The young man answered.

"Twice; the one that we organised ten years ago, and the one that we got caught up in, just last year." Kubota answered. "But the less said about that one, the better."

"Oh really, what happened there that was so bad that you can't speak about it?" Cain inquired, before he made an exaggerated gasp. "Oh I know, you had to play Pokémon Reborn, didn't you? Is that why you hate it so much?"

"S-Shut up! I don't wanna talk about it. I-It gives me nightmares every time I think about it!" Kubota snapped at the young man.

"That incident is quite the fascinating tale, but we'll have to save it for another time…" Hongou added, before staring directly at the heroes. "Now come with me, all of you. I will not ask this again."

"You could ask us a thousand times, and the answer will still be a resounding no." Light replied, only for Hongou to smirk dangerously at them.

"Very well, you leave me with no choice." the middle-aged man retorted, as he brought out a duel disk and activated it. "Prepare to get swept by my A-grade deck!"

"If it's a duel you want, than it's a—" Astolfo began, only for Clover to raise her hand.

"I can handle this guy; you just sit here and watch like the fine young man you are." She smiled, unzipping her suitcase and brought out her own duel disk. "Ready to play cards, Hongou?"

"W-Watch out! S-She defeated me back in Vegas with her powerful monsters!" Kubota warned his superior.

"Oh please, Hongou's deck will run circles around her." Nijisaki replied, as he was distracted by the sounds of crunching from behind. "Can you not go an hour without stuffing yourself?!"

"What? I need some good food to go with my entertainment." Musashidou commented, snacking on his hot chips once more.

"A-Are you sure you want to go through with this? I don't want you to lose." Astolfo commented, showing concern for the young lady.

"Hmmm, and what's the worst that'll happen if Clover were to lose?" Light inquired.

"S-She'll get her soul sucked out by that repugnant Shesha!" Adrienn exclaimed, only for Hongou to raise his hand is his defense.

"That may be the case for every other duel that Krishna organizes, but not this one. Both of us will keep our souls regardless of the outcome." Hongou eased Adrienn's concerns.

"Oh…well that makes things slightly better." Cain admitted.

"That aside, I assume there will be no more interruptions?" Hongou inquired.

"Yep, it seems that we're all good for now." Clover replied, a confident smiled on her face. "In that case…"

"Let's duel!" both duelists declared, drawing their opening hand.

 **Clover: 4000**

 **Hongou:** **4000**

"I hope you don't mind if I take the first turn." Hongou commented. "I'll play Ancient Gear Castle, and summon Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode, before ending my turn with a card facedown."

 **ATK: (1800-2100)**

 **AGC Counter: 1**

"T-that's a pretty small turn?" Kubota commented, concerned over how the duel will play out.

"True, but the greatest victories start with the smallest steps." Nijisaki reminded his co-worker, finely adjusting his lapel.

"So you're running Ancient Gears? Better deal with them before they can get going, I draw!" Clover called out, and studied the cards in her hand. "Excellent; I'll start off by playing Fire Formation-Tenki, enabling me to add a Beas-Warrior from my deck to my hand. Then I'll activate the effect of Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Coyote to special summon him from my hand."

 **ATK: (2000-2100)**

"But that's not all; I'll play Fire Formation-Tensu to give Coyote an additional boost, and grant me a second normal summon this turn." Clover continued, playing her spell card.

 **ATK: (2100-2200)**

"I'll activate my Tensu to summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Bear in attack mode, then I'll summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Dragon from my hand. And since I activated a Fire Formation card this turn, I can activate Dragon's effect to set one directly from my deck, but I can't activate it this turn." Clover continued once more, making quite the impressive play.

 **ATK: (1600-1800)**

 **ATK: (1800-2000)**

 **AGC Counter: 3**

"T-Three monsters in one turn?!" Musashidou gasped in surprise.

"Time to clean your clock! Coyote, destroy Ancient Gear Knight." Clover declared, as the noble warrior sent his flame-cloaked spirit to destroy the mechanical soldier, sending bits of debris everywhere.

 **Hongou: 3900**

"Then I'll follow up with a direct attack from Dragon; Draconic Flare!" Clover called out, as the warrior got his spirit to fire a massive stream of flames at the enemy, striking Hongou dead on as he quickly activated his trap. When the smoke died down, a weird token of sorts was sitting idly on his field.

"Now that was a close one; had I not had my Golden Apple of Malus on the field, I would've lost." Hongou chimed in, a smile on his face.

"Tch, I'll end my turn then." Clover sighed in frustration.

"Very well then, it's my turn." Hongou drew his card, as a sinister smirk appeared on his face. "Since I'm so kind, I'll show off my exclusive skill to you. Go, Gadget Exchange!"

"Oh no, not a skill!" Astolfo cried out in fear.

"I don't recall skills being a thing in the game; is it some newly released gimmick to breathe some life into the game?" Light inquired.

"No, they're cheat codes that Krishna gives to his followers, because the Divine Powers have several followers who work in Industrial Illusions." Astolfo explained, as a concerned look appeared on his allies faces.

"Now that's totally wack; the poor girl's at an unfair disadvantage." Cain protested.

"I appreciate your concern, but Clover's quite the capable young woman; in fact I'm sure she's already working out a plan of action to deal with this." Light reassured them.

"Now as I was gonna say before the peanut gallery chimed in, Gadget Exchange allows me to tribute tokens on my field, and special summon 'Gadget' monsters from my deck, equal to the amount of tokens tributed. Come on out, Yellow Gadget!" Hongou explained, as a small yellow machine appeared on his field. "Then I'll tribute it to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera!"

 **ATK: (2300-2600)**

 **AGC Counter: 4**

"Ehahahahahahah! How'd you like that move, you brat?!" Kubota sneered at Clover, who chose not to respond to the question.

"Now my Chimera, destroy her Bear with Mechanised Fang!" Hongou declared, as the massive machine leapt at the warrior and eviscerated him with it's sharp fangs.

 **Clover: 2500**

"Ouch, I forgot about how it gains effects depending on what Gadget was tributed for it's summon." Clover winced in pain.

"I'm glad I was able to refresh your memory then. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Hongou stated.

"Hmmm, I'm in a bit of a pickle it seems…guess I better draw then." Clover commented, as she drew her card and studied it, and came up with a clever plan. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Ending your turn that quickly? Very well then, I draw." Hongou declared, as he studied his opponent's field. From the look of things, it appeared that Clover was trying to bait him into attacking, only to fall into her trap and get devastated by her counter attack. "I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn."

"W-Wha? You're not attacking?!" Kubota protested. "Why aren't you finishing her off?"

"Come on now, do you really expect me to blunder into such an obvious trap?" Hongou replied, only for Clover to start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You fell for it, hook, line and sinker." Clover smirked, drawing her next card. "I only set it down to trick you into thinking it was a trap, and it worked."

"I-Impossible!" Hongou gasped in surprised, as the heroes cheered at Clover's quick thinking.

"Way to go, Clover! You teach that man a lesson." Adrienn cheered.

"See? I told you that my sister would find a way out of this mess." Light smiled confidently.

"Now then, I'll summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Boar and combine him with my Dragon to Synchro Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Kirin." Clover stated, as her two warriors merged with one another to form a powerful general in all black, his almighty horse spirit floating around his body. "Since I summoned Kirin this turn, I get to set a Fire Formation spell directly from my deck. But it won't be set for long, as I'll activate it and my other facedown. Behold my latest Fire Formations, Yoko and Kaiyo!"

 **ATK: (2200-2600)**

 **ATK: (2000-2600)**

"F-Four Fire Formation cards! She must be a champion-tier player!" Nijisaki commented, turning to his superior. "Y-You can beat her, right?"

"Of course I can! Who do you think I—hey, why did my Chimera lose some attack points?!" Hongou inquired, surprised by the turn of events.

 **ATK: (2600-2200)**

"Sorry, I should've let you known that while Kirin is on the field, all your monsters lose 100atk for every card in my spell/trap zone." Clover smiled, a hint of cheekiness behind it. "Anyway, Kaiyos effect activates, enabling me to deal piercing damage to a monster in Defense position. Now my Kirin, eliminate that pesky Chimera with Ethereal Gallop!"

The general sicced his spirit at the chimera, as it whinnied loudly before charging towards its enemy and destroyed it effortlessly.

 **Hongou: 3500**

"Attack his facedown monster Coyote, with Wild Flare!" the young girl continued, as the warrior sicced his spirit onto Hongou's facedown monster and destroyed it, revealing it to be a Dandylion. "Pffft, like your tokens can do anything to stop me. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

 **Hongou: 1200**

"T-This is bad, this is bad, THIS IS BAD!" Kubota started to panic. "This is wrong! THIS. IS. WRONG!"

"Compose yourself you fool! We can still win this!" Nijisaki scolded his co-worker.

"Yeah, after all Hongou was the previous champion before that Dilly fellow showed up and stole the spotlight." Musashidou replied, a wistful look on his face. "Whatever happened to that guy anyway?"

"He got his soul siphoned, because he was a degenerate bastard who hates Pokémon fangames and sided with Krishna. Goes to show what happens to those who lose a Shesha Duel." Astolfo commented.

"Shesha Duel…so that's what they're called." Light mused to himself, raising his hand to his chin. "In any case, this duel isn't a Shesha Duel, so I don't see what Kubota's worked up about."

"He's probably angry that his boy toy's gonna lose this duel." Cain smirked playfully, as Hongou started chuckling. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"I was just amused by your assumptions that I'm gonna lose." Hongou smiled at them, as he drew his card and looked at it. "Ah, this should do nicely. I'll activate Card of Sanctity, enabling the both of us to draw cards until we have six in our hands."

"Fine by me." Clover replied, as both duelists drew their cards, a twisted smirk appearing on Hongou's face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the game's already won." He coldly replied, his voice brimming with menacing intent.

"Already won, what are you going on about?" Clover demanded, resting her hands on her hips as Hongou chuckled in response.

"I guess I'll have to show you then; I'll activate my skill Gadget Exchange to tribute my Fluff Tokens and summon Red Gadget and Green Gadget from my deck. Then I'll tribute them and send my Ancient Gear Castle to the graveyard to special summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" Hongou declared, as a massive mechanical dragon emerged onto the field and stared down Clover's monsters. "The gadgets I scarified give my dragon some powerful abilities; Green enables it to deal piercing damage, and Red deals an extra 400 points of damage every time it deals battle damage."

"Woah! That's one menacing card!" Clover exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm far from done. I'll activate Scapegoat to special summon four Sheep Tokens, then I'll activate Gadget Exchange once more to tribute them to special summon a Red Gadget, Green Gadget and two Yellow Gadgets from my deck. Then I'll tribute a Yellow Gadget and my Green Gadget to summon a second Gadjiltron Dragon, with Yellow Gadget granting it the ability to deal 600 points of damage every time it destroys a monster. Then I'll use Double Summon, enabling me to tribute my Red and Yellow Gadgets to summon my final Gadjiltron Dragon!" Hongou continued, as he started laughing maniacally. "It's time to end this once and for all! I'll have my second Gadjiltron Dragon destroy your Coyote; Mechanised Fury!"

The massive monster swooped down towards the warrior and effortlessly eviscerated him with it's sharp, rusted fangs.

 **Clover: 1500**

"Then I'll have my third Gadjiltron Dragon attack Kirin with Mechanised Fury as well!" Hongou continued his assault, as the mechanical monstrosity effortlessly destroyed her general, leaving Clover wide open to attack.

 **Clover: 100**

"S-She's down to her last hundred lifepoints!" Adrienn cried out in fear. "And he's still got one more monster that can attack!"

"C-Clover!" Light called out to his sister, fear coursing through his veins.

"Ehahahahahahah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hongou laughed maniacally, outstretching his arms. "This is the end Clover; now my first Gadjiltron Dragon, attack the little brat directly—"

"Not so fast! By declaring a direct attack, I can activate Swift Scarecrow's effect, enabling me to end the battle phase by discarding him!" Clover called out, sending her card to the graveyard.

"Heh, struggle while you can Clover. Nothing can defeat my trio of terror. I'll end my turn." Hongou smirked dangerously, as Clover eyed up her deck. She had all the pieces in her had to make a comeback, but she needs to draw the right card to kickstart the combo.

"I…I draw!" the young girl declared, drawing her card as everyone watched her with bated breath. She gazed at the card she drew, a small smile in her hand. "Perfect…I'll activate Rekindling to special summon Fire type monsters from my graveyard, but they're destroyed at the end of the turn. Come back to me; Boar, Dragon, Bear and Coyote!"

As if by magic, the group of warriors returned from the grave and locked eyes with their mechanical enemies, power coursing through their bodies.

 **ATK: (1100-1700)**

 **ATK: (1800-2400)**

 **ATK: (1600-2200)**

 **ATK: (2000-2600)**

"Oh come on now, what can they do against my Gadjiltron army?" Hongou inquired, curious over her strange play.

"Wait and see; next I'll summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Raven in attack mode and activate the spell, Secret Pass to the Treasure. Since Raven has a base attack of 1000 or less, it can attack directly this turn." Clover smiled.

 **ATK: (200-800)**

"So you intend to use Secret Pass to deal a direct attack with your Raven? Quite the clever move, but it won't be enough to defeat me this turn." Hongou complimented her move, only for Clover to smirk in response.

"Then perhaps I better change that then; I'll activate Union Attack and select my Raven." She continued, as the smug look on Hongou's face evaporated upon hearing that card's name.

"U-Union Attack, y-you don't mean…" he stuttered, realizing that the Rekindling was used to power up an offense with Union Attack.

 **ATK: (800-9700)**

"Yep, it's battle time." Clover smiled sweetly, as Raven was powered up by his allies. "Now Raven, deal the finishing blow to your enemy; Blazing Wing!"

The warrior channelled his spirit and directed it at Hongou, as it deftly flew by the imposing dragons and struck the CEO dead-on.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hongou cried out as his lifepoints dropped to zero instantly.

 **Hongou: 0**

 **Winner: Clover**

"I-I lost…" Hongou commented sadly, falling to his knees as his co-workers went to console there boss.

"I'd celebrate my victory, but now is the perfect time to run." Clover pointed out, as the heroes quickly bolted from the area.

"I gotta say, that was a slick comeback you made." Astolfo complimented her. "Using vintage cards to secure a victory is quite the admirable feat. I wish more duelists would try it out."

"Cute and powerful, I can tell we're gonna get along just fine…" Cain smiled.

"You can flirt with each other once we get back to base." Adrienn interjected, as the heroes continued running for their lives.

 **0000**

"I-I can't believe you lost to that little brat." Kubota commented, surprised by Hongou's defeat. "W-What do we do know?!"

"I-I'm not too sure myself. Perhaps we can give Krishna the rest of Musashidou's chips as a token of our apologies." Nijisaki cracked a joke, smirking to himself.

"G-Get your own chips! These ones are mine!" Musashidou retorted defensively, cradling his bag of chips, only for the group of four to hear golf-clapping from behind them.

"Fantastic, fan-fucking-tastic! You lot must fucking suck ass to lose to that bitch of all people." A condescending voice insulted them, as a blonde man in a ringmaster's uniform walked up to them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hongou got up and demanded an answer, as the ringmaster raised his hands defensively.

"Whoa there, settle down old man. The name's Dio; I'm an agent of the Divine Powers like the lot of you. Couldn't help but watch you get creamed by that bitch Clover, and not in the good way." The man introduced himself, tipping his top hat.

"Ah, you must be the veteran agent that was sent to escort us to Tsukiji Kongangi." Nijisaki commented, extending his hand. "I take it you know who we are."

"Yeah, you're the Cradle Pharmaceutical guys that kick-started that godforsaken Nonary Game. Do you know how fucked up it was?! I had to be partnered with that bitch Clover, and she did nothing but goof around with her dipshit friends!" Dio retorted nastily. "Anyway, I have to bring your ass to HQ, since the Matriarch's making her debut."

"The Matriarch? You mean she's really gonna grace us with her presence?!" Hongou exclaimed, shocked by what he just heard.

"Yes, that's what I just said. Now hurry the fuck up!" Dio demanded, as the group of five quickly made their way to Tsukiji Kongangi.

 **What an amazing chapter. And yes, that is the Dio from Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. I figured that since Hongou was gonna be a villain, why not have Dio join in on the fun as well? Anyway, the next chapter shall feature the complete list of villains who'll serve the Divine Powers in this fic, and will be the debut of the Matriarch, who I bet none of you would guess her identity correctly.**

 **See ya, everyone!**

 **Made Up Skill:**

 **Gadget Exchange**

 **Effect: Activate only if you have a Token on your field; tribute all Tokens on the field and special summon 'Gadget' monsters from your deck, up to the number of Tokens that were tributed.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Gaston**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back everyone, to my amazing Yugioh fic. Today, you'll get to learn the true extent of the Divine Powers' power, by learning the identities of their strongest lieutenants, including the dreaded Matriarch. It's going to be a blast and a half, so get buckled up for the ride of your life!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 21: The Matriarch_

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters**

The heroes had made it back to the formidable building, after half an hour of non-stop running, and burst into the lobby giving Roland a surprise as he was chilling there on his own.

"Oh look at that, I never knew you took up running Astolfo." Roland quipped, a smile on his face.

*pants* "N-Now's not the time to be making jokes! We've got trouble!" Astolfo panted, gasping for air as he slumped down onto a free seat.

"Trouble, did something happen while you—"Roland began, but was startled upon seeing Clover and Light. "Can't say I've seen you two around here before, who are you?"

"I-I'm Clover, and this is my brother, Light." The young girl panted to catch her breath. "We have an important message to deliver to your leader."

"R-Right, I'll show you the way then. Follow me!" Roland called out to them as the group followed him to the meeting room. Upon arriving in the room, they took their seats with the newcomers being offered a glass of water to settle their nerves. "Alright then, feel free to begin when you're ready."

"Right then; before I begin, I'd like to offer you my sincerest thanks for granting us the time of day to listen to our report." Light thanked the fangame staff, who were touched by his courtesy.

"No need to thank us, in fact we should be thanking you for coming to us with vital information, risking your lives in the process." Ame smiled back at the young gentleman. "Now what was it that you wanted to say to us?"

"We found out about Krishna's latest plan to manipulate the morphogenetic field in order to mass-brainwash the populace, courtesy of his latest agent, Cradle Pharmaceutical CEO Gentarou Hongou." Light informed the staff, who were genuinely surprised by what they heard.

"The morphogenetic field; who knows what chaos Krishna could cause by getting his dirty mitts on it." Shiv muttered under his breath. "Such power isn't meant to be abused."

"F-forgive me for intruding, but what exactly is the morphogenetic field?" Cain inquired. "I've heard it several times today, but I still have no clue what exactly it is."

"That's the thing; there's very little information about it, to the point where people question its existence. However, as someone who has had a personal experience with the field, then perhaps I can offer an answer of sorts." Clover chimed in, as all the attention was drawn to her. "The morphogenetic field is an information storage of sorts that's invisible to the naked eye, enabling humans to receive information that was stored there by other humans. I had to tap into it to save my brother from Hongou's experiment."

"Oh you poor thing, having been through so much in your short life." Micaiah offered her condolences.

"Thanks…" Clover replied quietly. "But now's not the time to dwell on the past, we've got to stop Krishna's plan to seize control over the morphogenetic field!"

"Exactly, however we can't launch a counterattack without sufficient intelligence. Luckily for us, our young scouts should be back from their investigation." Ame commented, as the door to the meeting room opened shortly after she finished her statement. "And here they are, what perfect timing you two have."

"Heehee, thanks Miss Ame! I'm more than happy to help you out anyway I can." Anna chirped sweetly at her leader, smiling adorably at her. "Oooh, new strings. Could it be a result of the two newcomers that are with Cain, Adrienn and Astolfo?"

"That's pretty obvious when you think about it for a bit." Her older brother, Noel commented dryly. He was quite young, around twelve years old or so, and had messy black hair and shiny brown eyes. His outfit consists of a white button-up shirt and a pair of black trousers that were a few sizes too large for him. He held a Clefairy plush close to him, much like how Anna holds a Jirachi plush. "That being said, who are you two exactly?"

"I-I'm Clover, and this is my brother Light. It's an honor to meet the two of you, and Ame herself!" Clover introduced herself and her brother eagerly, staring at her idols in awe. "I have to say I love your games; they're some of the best that I've ever played in my life. They even helped me when I was at the lowest point in my life."

"Nice to meet you Clover! My name's Anna, and this is my older brother Noel." Anna introduced herself and her brother.

"Nice to meet you as well." Noel replied, before turning to Ame. "We overheard a conversation between a few followers that there's this big meeting in that temple of theirs, where several high-ranking lieutenants are gonna meet this person known as the Matriarch. As we're speaking, one of them is making a last minute check-up at a local pharmacy."

"I see…and who exactly is this lone lieutenant?" Ame inquired.

"Some guy by the name of Hongou—at least I think that's how you pronounce it." Anna added.

"T-That's Gentarou Hongou, the same maniac who attacked us earlier today!" Adrienn exclaimed. "A-Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, we're fine. He didn't spot us." Noel answered quickly. "We could do another reconnaissance attempt, but I don't think we'll be able to successfully infiltrate their temple."

"Perhaps I can offer a solution." Micaiah chimed in, turning to face Sothe. "Sothe, my dear, do you have any problems completing a little mission for us?"

"Sure Micaiah, I'd do anything to make your life easier." Sothe agreed to the request. "You want me to neutralise the target?"

"Not yet; we need you to trail him to the temple at Tsukiji Kongangi and eavesdrop on the meeting, in order to discover the identity of this Matriarch." Ame informed him. "Be warned; the temple houses the Divine Powers strongest agents. If you get discovered, it's highly likely you won't make it out alive."

"I'm game, I've done this sort of thing several times before." Sothe chuckled confidently, only for Micaiah to bring him closer and give him a deep kiss on the lips.

"Here's a good luck kiss for tonight." She wished him the best, attracting Astolfo's attention.

"Oh, oh! Me next!" the pinkette chimed in, as he too kissed Sothe on the lips, startling the young man, though he didn't mind it. "Ahhhhhhhh! There we go; two good luck kisses for the price of one."

"Quite right; if only Ike were here, he'd give you a third kiss." Micaiah giggled, causing Sothe to start blushing fiercely as everyone started chuckling at his misfortune.

"I-I better get going!" Sothe blurted, bolting upright and proceeded to run out of the room.

"Oh my, it seems that he's gonna relieve himself over this Ike fellow. Whoever he is, he must be quite the cutie~" Cain chuckled politely, covering his mouth with his hand. "So do you want to take that tour now, you two?"

"Yes! This is gonna be so great!" Clover cheered in excitement.

"I guess a quick tour wouldn't hurt." Light added.

"Splendid! Allow me to be your cute and cuddly tour guide, hot stuff!" Cain winked at Light, as the trio left the room, leaving the rest of them to discuss their next course of action.

 **0000**

Sothe was busy hiding in an alleyway near the pharmacy that was tipped off to him by Anna and Noel, as he waited patiently for Hongou to exit the building. The sun was starting to slip below the horizon, and it looked to be another cloudless night. Eventually, Sothe's patience was rewarded when he spotted Hongou exiting the store and quickly looking to his side, before putting on his cloak and making his way to the temple. The young thief proceeded to follow the older man, ducking into alleyways to avoid detection. Unfortunately, it seemed that Hongou was taking the long way to the temple, perhaps in an attempt to tire out any would be stalkers following him. However after half an hour of tedious walking, Hongou had finally arrived at the bridge to the temple, which was guarded by a pair of demons, a Berserker and a Rakshasa. Sothe quietly slipped down to the area below, to the side of the bridge, where a convenient pathway of wooden poles and lose bricks provided him with an easy route to infiltrate the temple. The young man then proceeded to eavesdrop on the conversation between Hongou and the demons.

"You're a few minutes late; care to explain yourself?" The Berserker demanded an answer.

"I took the long route here, as I had a gut feeling that I was being followed her by someone." Hongou defended himself, raising his hand in a polite manner.

"Well it seems they've given up, since I don't see anyone behind you." The Rakshasa commented, having scoped out the area behind Hongou. "The meeting hasn't started yet; I suggest you get a move on."

"Thank you very much, I'll be on my way then." Hongou replied, with the demons nodding at him as the older man walked down the bridge at a rather quick pace, with Sothe taking the small path laid out before him, being extra careful so as to not fall in the water and give his position away. Hongou had made it past the temple gates, as they closed soon after he entered, causing Sothe to curse to himself in frustration.

"Shit! Now how do I get past the gate?" he muttered under his breath, before noticing a few ledges and windows that provided him with an easy way up the wall. The young thief started scrambling up the wall like a lizard, his hands tightening on the bricks to provide a solid way up the wall. After a few minutes of intensive climbing, he got up the wall and grinned to himself when he noticed an open window. Quietly crawling on the ground, he peered through the window to make sure the coast was clear, before going through it and leaping onto a nearby chandelier, which was more than capable of supporting his weight.

Sothe let out a quiet gasp in awe at what he saw; this temple was incredibly lavish, more so than even the Manial Cathedral back in Begnion. The walls were decorated with dozens of rare and expensive paintings, the carpet on the floor was a rich red, and there were several pot plants in the hallways. As expected, the area was teeming with followers and demons patrolling the area, however Sothe soon spotted his target talking to a strange man that he hasn't seen before. He started to leap from ledge to ledge in order to follow his target, as the duo began conversing with each other.

"You sure took your sweet fucking time!" Dio scolded his associate, clenching his right fist with the index finger pointing upwards, while his left hand was cupping his right elbow.

"I took the long way here since I was being followed by some unknown stalker, though they seemed to have been frightened by the guards near the bridge." Hongou explained.

"Wha, you attracting fangirls all of a sudden? I didn't know you still had it in you…" Dio smirked suggestively at Hongou, nudging him with his arm.

"Cut that out, I could have been killed." Hongou knocked back Dio's nudges, causing the ringmaster to scowl at his senior as the duo stopped at a large set of doors. "I take it that the meeting is in here."

"No shit, Sherlock." Dio retorted, shrugging his arms as the former opened the door. Sothe spotted a small opening into the ventilation system and crawled in it as the two men walked beyond the door, closing it behind them. The young thief scurried through the tight shaft, wondering where the hell he was going in the chaotic maze of steel. Eventually, he fell down a shaft and landed in a small passage way of sorts that was made up of stone, which had a peephole where the young thief can eavesdrop on the meeting. From a quick glance, he could see that there were several high-ranking people who were aligned with the Divine Powers.

"Excellent, it seems that we're all here." Big Smoke clapped his hands together, indicating that the meeting had just begun. "While the Matriarch's completing her journey to this sacred temple, I would like to know a bit more about you all, especially that fine-looking gentleman over there."

"Oh my, I'm quite flattered to get a special mention. Anyway, you may know me as Maximillion Pegasus, the CEO of Industrial Illusions and the one who gifted you all such wonderful skills." The previously mentioned man introduced himself, flicking his hair to show it off.

"Your skills do jack shit; Lekain got his ass handed to him back in Tellius, even though he had one of your 'amazing' skills." Tayama scoffed.

"That blithering old fuck played poorly against that young girl; seriously, who the fuck uses Arcana Force in this day and age?!" Dio retorted. "I'm more concerned about those fangame junkies over some senile old git who lost."

"Ah yes, those developers do need to be punished, I've got to fill up my harem after all." Tayama mused, as he began fantasising about his sick fantasies.

"Pffft harems, the most overrated fetish outside the furry fandom. The only reason I can fathom a person desiring one, is that they view women as nothing more than collectable trophies." Yasuke Matsuda drawled, the young man heavily invested in his thick manga book.

"Oh shut up you peasant! How dare you mock my fetish!" Tayama growled at the young man, who didn't pay him any attention.

"Whatever; you're not the boss of me. I only serve Lady Enoshima, and since she's invested in the Divine Powers, I guess I'm fighting for you." Yasuke admitted.

"Anyway, how would you all like to see my harem dream list? I'm sure you'll be jealous of my superior taste." Tayama grinned, as he took out his list and passed it out to everyone present, who all either gave him smirks of respect, or disinterested stares, at least until it landed in Dio's hands.

"Huh, a harem list. Let's see who you're chas—" he began, before he spat out his drink and started sputtering in rage. "Serra?! That's my wife you asshole! I even got her knocked up!"

"Woah, now that's a fine piece of ass you tapped." Caesar nodded in respect, the middle aged man stretching his arms.

"Me, an asshole? How dare you insult me like that! Serra is my prize, and my prize only. I won't allow some shrimp bastard to get his mitts on her, just because he claimed her virginity before I could." Tayama growled at Dio.

"Your prize? Don't make me laugh; I was the one who knocked her up in the first place." Dio retorted.

"Well if you love her so much, then why did you leave her?" Tayama smirked, with Dio growling in response.

"Can the two of you shut up already?! I'm tired of this godforsaken bickering over some woman you're lusting after!" Pegasus snapped, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Thank you, I was just about to do that." Yasuke thanked the older gentleman, before turning to face Caesar. "Now who exactly are you?"

"Ah yes, I am Caesar, the founder and almighty leader of the Devil's Hand. We're the meanest biker gang this side of America. Well asides from those upstanding gentleman in the Lost MC, ain't that right Johnny?"

"Hahaha! The Lost MC is much better than those crack-fiends in the Angels of Death." Johnny Klebitz chuckled. "You guys are alright as well; nice job dealing with that other gang, Retribution I think it was called."

"Yep, that's the one. Stupid bastard Toledo tried to cheat me out of my money, but I capped him and his girl. Of course, his sons attempted to get revenge on me, but I had my boys hack them into pieces and feed 'em to the sharks." Caesar replied. "Give my regards to your boss for the recommendation; worked like a fuckin' charm!"

"Yeah, Billy always has the best plans up his sleeves; I'd shake his hand, but that kissass Brian wouldn't let me within three feet of him!" Johnny commented, as his eye's soon spotted a teenage male with auburn hair and matching eyes gazing quietly at the group, with a deranged, sex-addicted grin plastered on his face. "Does anybody know who the fuck this asshole is?!"

"Don't look at me, he came with Tayama if I recall." Pegasus commented, looking at the older man for an answer.

"Well he ain't one of my boys, that much I can tell you." The crime lord answered, crossing his arms over his chest as Big Smoke directed his attention to the auburn-haired male.

"And what's your name mister? We're all friends in the Divine Powers." Big Smoke inquired, as the male chuckled to himself.

"I am Yuuto Akimaya, former butler of the Ijuin House. Alas, I had my fun with the girls there, but I grew bored so I killed them." The now named man grinned evilly.

"Charmed…" Big Smoke deadpanned, as the short guy next to him shot him a dirty glare.

"Why's this fool here in the first place? We oughta put a cap in this busta's ass!" The short guy inquired, pointing his gun at Yuuto, the young man not even flinching.

"Ryder, now's not the time for in-fighting. You know what it did to The Grove, and what happened afterwards." Big Smoke reminded his long-time companion.

"Whatever yous say, Smoke." Ryder replied, taking a nice long puff of his joint. "Anyone got the deets about our other agents?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Big Smoke answered, as he stood up and cleared his throat. "We were successful in recruiting the Knights of Hanoi to our cause, as both organisations had similar interests. Then there's this cool cat who refers to himself as the Joker, who managed to convince several of Gotham's most infamous criminals to cause chaos and anarchy under our banner. Then there's the Britannian Imperial Family, who were so impressed by the speech I made to glorify the Divine Powers, that they agreed to join us immediately, and even had the courtesy to knight me."

"Sir Big Smoke; why it has a rather nice ring to it, don't you say?" Pegasus commented.

"Eh, I've heard worse." Yasuke admitted, flicking through his manga book. "Anybody else worth pointing out?"

"Well there's several other lieutenants in our glorious organisation, such as the Bellic brothers, the Enclave, and several notable villains from the Ace Attorney game. Heck, we even managed to secure the future heir to the Grannvale Empire. I could list them all, but then we'd be here all day." Big Smoke chuckled, as a soldier suddenly burst into the room.

"Sir! The Matriarch has arrived!" the soldier reported.

"She's here?!" Big Smoke spluttered, as he started straightening his suit out. "Everyone, when the Matriarch comes in, we bow before her!" he ordered as everyone in the room got up and tidied themselves. A minute later, a young girl of around 10-13 years entered the room as everybody else bowed before her presence, as if she were a goddess. She had short brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a simple white dress with short, puffy sleeves that had a dark green leather vest over her petite chest, a pair of brown leather boots, and a dark green hat that was puffy and had a feather sticking out of it.

"My Lady Tressa; let me state that it is an honor to be your right-hand man." Big Smoke proudly declared. "That said, I would like to introduce you to our latest comrade; Cradle Pharmaceutical CEO Gentarou Hongou."

"It is an honor to be able to meet you." Hongou replied respectfully to his new superior.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I already got to meet your associates" Tressa giggled, gesturing for the others that they can get up, as she sat down on the specially prepared throne for her. "Now then, I take it you were unsuccessful in your endeavour to acquire the two children."

"Indeed, we were so close to capturing them, when we were ambushed by agents from that Fangame Community that has been rebelling against our noble cause." Hongou explained his case, as the young girl mulled to herself.

"Those fangame junkies have been a real thorn in my side; I tried to convince them to change it so that they avoid any consequences, but they were too pigheaded, and kicked me out of the marketing team." Tressa replied bitterly. "I tried to save them, but they refused. Oh well, now they get to suffer my wrath."

"The games aren't even that hard." Dio interjected. "That Chiaki lass was able to beat them without whiting out once; some difficulty spike."

"To be fair, she IS the SHSL Gamer, so it's not like she was gonna ever have a hard time." Yasuke reminded the ringmaster. "That being said, you are right about how the difficulty isn't as extreme as they make it out to be, especially since it relies so much on trial and error."

"Eh, what do you mean by that?" Pegasus inquired.

"Basically, you're meant to black out several times during the gym battles, and come up with counterstrategies to what the leaders are using. It's a tedious process that only becomes more aggravating when you have to train up new Pokémon just for that one battle." Yasuke answered.

"Heheheh, I'll be sure to punish them by adding them to my harem…" Tayama commented, as he started ogling Tressa and began drooling over her, fantasising about her being his personal sex slave, only to get smacked over the head by Dio.

"You better not be slobbering over my wife." Dio hissed at the crime boss.

"Your 'wife' will be mine, and mine alone!" Tayama declared dangerously, growling at the younger man.

"Hey fuck you! How'd you feel if I talked about fucking your wife?" Dio questioned Tayama, who chuckled in response.

"Hah! You call that a threat?! I don't have a wife." Tayama sneered, only for Dio to chuckle at him in response.

"I guess that proves it; you're a virgin." Dio retorted, causing Tayama to glare dangerously at him.

"A virgin?! I'll have you know that I was bedding women while you were in your dad's balls!" Tayama snarled at the ringmaster.

"Sure you did; based on that wrinkly old face of yours, and your Tic-Tac penis, I'm amazed that you even qualify as a man." Dio joked.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you brat!" Tayama roared, as he lunged at the man and started a scuffle with him.

"Oh, not good!" Hongou commented, as he, Pegasus and Ryder tried to separate the brawling combatants.

"Unhand me you swine! I'll kill that goddamn brat with my bare hands!" Tayama hissed at the middle-aged man. The two men continued snarling at each other like rabid dogs, unaware of the growing expression of annoyance on Tressa's face. Eventually she had it her limit and slammed her fist on the table, frightening everyone in the room, including Sothe, who was grateful that she couldn't see him. The startled agents quickly got back into their seats, as Tressa calmed down from the outburst.

"Thank you, now may we continue with the conversation?" The young girl inquired.

"Yes, yes. That sounds like a wonderful idea." Caesar replied, as he brought out a list from his jacket. "We have come up with several potential plans to usher in Lord Krishna's salvation; would you like to hear about them?"

"That'll be appreciated." Tressa smiled sweetly at the experienced biker, while Sothe was grinning to himself from behind the wall. He had hit the paydirt! All he needed to do was turn on his recorder, and let the intel roll in.

"I'll let Big Smoke read the first plan, since he's your trusted assistant." Caesar handed the paper over to Big Smoke, who thanked the man in return.

"Now then, the first plan we came up with is to have Johnny and his gang commit a crime spree like no one has seen before. Drug dealing, underground car deals, heists, you name it, they'll do it." Big Smoke proudly declared. "All in the name of Lord Krishna."

"No need to worry about rival gangs my lady; Lost MC wiped out our greatest enemies in Los Santos; we've got free reign over the city!" Johnny grinned, crossing his arms.

"Hmmmmm…I don't think drug dealing would look good on our resume. I like the car idea though; we can charge high prices for luxurious sports cars, and super cars. I might even pinch one or two for my personal use." Tressa mused. "Next idea please!"

It was Pegasus' turn to read an idea down the list. "Oh…this is interesting. Creating our own Pokémon fangame that praises the Divine Powers, while condemning the other fangames. How ingenious."

"Woah, wez be makin' our own shit?! Luckily you have the magnificent genius that is Lance "Ryder" Wilson!" Ryder bragged in a confident manner, with Big Smoke chuckling heartily at his comrade's grandeur.

"Now that's the attitude that's gonna get us far in life!" The heavyset man grinned, turning to his leader. "What'd ya think of the idea, my lady?"

"I get the idea, but I don't think Krishna would allow it; besides, what happens if those players end up supporting the Fangame Community? We'd end up playing ourselves." Tressa commented. "Next idea please."

"I believe it's my turn to read." Hongou commented, taking the list from Pegasus. "Oh…this is interesting; utilising the power of the Kamihime to connect our universe to theirs, and move all those loyal to us in exchange for the humans that live in the Kamihime universe. To paraphrase the immortal quote from Junpei; what the hell is a Kamihime?!"

"Apparently it's the term given to a female that is the reincarnation of a deity/figure in mythology and has been blessed with said figure's power. They're a fickle bunch; only obeying their master, should they wield the Kamihime's special relic, which usually comes in the form of a weapon." Caesar explained. "It should be noted that depending on the strength of the Kamihime, they're equal in strength to around 1,000-10,000 fully-trained soldiers."

"How exactly do you know about Kamihime; does the Devil's Hand utilise their power to gain an edge over the competition?" Hongou pressed further, genuinely interested, as Caesar let out a hearty chuckle.

"I wish; I'd end up losing all my soldiers because the horny sons-of-bitches would force themselves upon the Kamihime, which is a very big no-no." Caesar replied, as he turned to his master. "Any thoughts?"

"I doubt Krishna would want to invade some inferior universe, as he would put it." Tressa replied. "Next idea!"

"Alright then, I'll speak next." Tayama called out, taking the sheet from Hongou as he cleared his throat. "Ah, it's my idea. I bet you'll love this; we shall travel back in time to before the fangames were made, and assassinate Ame."

"Pffft, that's the dumbest fucking idea I've ever heard. Just where the fuck do you expect us to find the parts to a time machine?" Dio replied sarcastically.

"Bite your tongue, you little shit!" Tayama hissed at the ringmaster. "If you think you're so smart, then why don't you read out your plan?!"

"Alright then Oldielocks, I will!" Dio snatched the list from the older man, who growled in response. "Ok then, how about we assemble an army of Neo Monsters and stage a revolution in several countries."

"And what the heck's a Neo Monster?" Johnny inquired, surprising Dio since he didn't have the answer himself.

"Well…errr, it's a monster that's a Neo…and errr…it is as strong as one of those Kami-thingies that Caesar brought up, and errr…" Dio stammered out, the ring master looking like a fool as sweat poured down his face.

"Ha! You don't even know what they are, don't you? Some plan you've got there!" Tayama smirked smugly at the befuddled man.

"Hey fuck you!" Dio snapped, clenching his right fist with the index finger pointing upwards, while his left hand was cupping his right elbow. "At least my plan is more plausible than your Back to the Future bullshit!"

"Well at least I knew what the fuck I was talking about, unlike some smarmy-ass punk who thinks he's entitled to my prize." Tayama retorted.

"SHE. IS. MY. WIFE!" Dio roared, slamming his fist on the table. "How many times do I have to tell you; stay the fuck away from her!"

"Why you—" Tayama began, before another loud slam frightened the two men.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up!" Tressa snapped, surprising the others by swearing. "Both plans are completely nonsensical; the technology for time travel doesn't exist, and probably won't for at least a millennium, and while the Neo Monsters plan has some merit, I am not looking forward to draining my wallet for a shit ton of gems, only to end up getting garbage from the eggs that I purchased! Please, can somebody read the next idea?"

"Alright then." Yasuke volunteered, as Dio handed him the list. "Huh, seems like it's the last plan we've got. How about we peddle porn of the Pokémon Fangame characters—Oh come on! This is that stupid shit those Metal Slug girls are trying to do!" The young man scowled at the list, scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it into the bin.

"Well that was a whole bunch of nothing!" Dio commented sarcastically, shrugging his arms. "What do we do now?"

"Take care of a noisy little rat…" Tressa commented, as she gestured for Big Smoke to give her, her trusty crossbow.

"Noisy little rat?" The agents all called out, as Tressa took aim, and fired at the little hole in the wall where Sothe was hiding. The young thief flinched and ducked out of the way, as the arrow flew through the air and knocked down several bricks, exposing the young man to the lieutenants.

"Uh, hi there…" Sothe chuckled nervously, as Tressa and the lieutenants glared at him.

"Well boys, time to kill that disgusting rat!" Tressa ordered, as the agents grabbed their weapons and lunged at the young man, who quickly scrambled up the shaft and crawled through the ventilation system once more.

"Damn you! I'll make you pay for upsetting the great Matriarch." Big Smoke declared, whipping out his AK-47 as he charged out of the room to look for the intruder. The heavyset man wondered down the halls, his eyes scanning the area around him as if he were a cyborg, only to be surprised when Sothe burst out of the open vent and made a beeline for the exit. "Oh not you don't!" Big Smoke declared, aiming his assault rifle and began firing at the thief. Luckily Sothe was able to dodge the incoming bullets and exited the massive temple, before diving into the river and started swimming to safety. Big Smoke wasn't able to get a clear shot of the thief anymore, and could only watch as the intruder was getting away.

"Shit!" he cried out in frustration, throwing a stone into the river as the other lieutenants arrived at the scene. "Now what do we do?"

"We may as well go over the ideas we brought up earlier, and see which one Lady Tressa likes the most." Hongou suggested.

"Alright then, everyone back to the meeting room!" Big Smoke ordered, as the lieutenants followed him back inside.

 **Talk about a thrilling chapter! Now you've got a clear idea on just how powerful Krishna and his forces are, based on his choice of allies. As for the list, the villains will get added as they're introduced into the story. Anyway, the next chapter will have a surprise crossover, and will be the perfect time to go in-depth about the power that Tressa wields.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Gaston**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa/The Matriarch**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back to the next instalment of Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy. This chapter is gonna be packed full of content, more so than usual as a sort of apology for putting my Rejuvenation fic on hiatus while I'm waiting for the next episode to come out so I can see all the changes that it ushers in. Anyway, the surprise crossover will involve Akame ga Kill!, though not in the way you'd expect it to, as well as another surprise that I'll keep secret about for now. Anyway, let's get it started in her with Chapter 22!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 22: Kill the General!_

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters**

Sothe had somehow managed to make it back to base following his escape from Tsukiji Kongangi, the young man exhausted from the grueling trip as he slumped down on an empty seat.

"Welcome back, Sothe." Ame greeted him politely, as she had gotten herself a cup of tea ready. "Did you learn anything interesting?"

"Yes, in fact I believe I hit the pay dirt, big time." Sothe began, with everyone in the room interested in what he has to say.

"Oh-hoooooo, I guess my good luck kiss came in handy after all…" Astolfo purred, looking at him lovingly.

"I'm pretty sure it was mine that did the trick." Micaiah giggled in response to Astolfo's statement. "So tell us Sothe, what did you learn today?"

"Well I learnt the identity of that Matriarch that Anna and Noel mentioned earlier today; any of you familiar with a young lady named Tressa?" Sothe began, as surprised expressions appeared on everyone's faces.

"Tressa?! Did she have short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a white dress with a leather vest over it?" Melia began describing the young girl, hoping it wasn't who she thinks it is. However the grim expression on Sothe's face told her all she needed to know. "M-My goodness…this can't be happening!"

"Hmmm? You know her or something?" Sothe inquired.

"That girl you encountered there, Tressa Colzione, was our original Marketing Director in charge of advertising our games. However a while ago she expressed her dislike over certain aspects of our games, claiming that they could alienate potential buyers, since she was seeking to win over the fans of Nintendo's games. A meeting was called involving me, Melia, Shiv, Nora, Garret, and Tressa in order to find an agreeable compromise. However it ended up de-escalating rather quickly, leaving us no choice but to revoke Tressa's position. Suffice to say she did not take it that well; she stormed out of the office that day, but not before swearing vengeance on us all for our stupidity, as she aptly put it." Ame recalled the story, sighing sadly to herself. "Not a day goes by where I wonder if I was a bit too harsh on her."

"It wasn't your fault; she wanted to take away what made your games unique, in favour of pandering to the masses, all so that she could profit off of your hard work." Astolfo commented dryly, already viewing the young girl with contempt.

"N-Now hold on their Astolfo; perhaps she was just trying to help Ame and Co. sell more copies in her own way." Chevalier tried to defend her train of thought.

"Yeah, by turning their games into the generic shit that Nintendo shits out every year." Astolfo retorted, crossing his arms in disgust. "Look, I know that you don't want to automatically assume that this Tressa lady is evil, but the evidence points to her being a manipulative mastermind."

"Excuse me, but what exactly was this compromise that you were trying to achieve?" Micaiah asked the fangame staff, intrigued by this juicy drama.

"Ah, now that I can help you with!" Garret grinned, relaxing back on his chair. "Essentially, we suggested a difficulty option for the games, kinda like what Rejuvenation has. Initially, Tressa was on board with it, but got upset when Nora suggested locking some hidden backstory for the characters in the harder difficulties. Then there was the whole kerfuffle with the story, with Tressa suggesting that there be an option at the beginning of the game for a lighter story, which was something the rest of us were opposed to. And don't get me started on the merchandise; my god did Tressa have so many ideas for additional revenue. But what really set Ame off was the prospect of DLC; something that she dislikes vehemently. Tressa suggested that paid DLC involving the backstories of various characters gets produced, which ended up becoming an argument that lead to her losing her job."

"Well you can't exactly fault her for attempting to generate revenue for your efforts." Sothe conceded, shrugging his arms as he place the recorder on the table. "Anyway, I also learnt about several plans that they were planning on enacting, but from the sounds of it, all of them were rejected by Tressa."

"Huh, sounds like we've got the upper hand in the event that they do go for these plans." Roland mused, eyeing up the recorder as the door to the room burst open, with Anna and Noel rushing into the meeting room.

"Yay, you're back Sothe!" Anna cheered, hopping up into an empty seat and eagerly eyed him up. "Did you learn anything cool?"

"Well if by cool you meant that Tressa's the Matriarch, than yes, I did learn something cool today." Sothe answered, as the joyous expression on Anna's face sunk like a rock.

"Oh no…s-she was my friend before she got fired." Anna replied sadly. "Why would she join them…?"

"Most likely to get revenge on us for firing her." Noel deduced, having joined up with everybody else at the table.

"A clever guess, and most likely the correct answer." The voice of an educated man called out, as the door opened once more and two people entered the room, one of them being Reborn's Beauty Queen herself, Serra.

The other person was a charming, well-dressed middle-aged man with short, shiny black hair and matching color eyes. His outfit was an extravagant black and fuchsia three-piece suit that was topped off with a fuchsia-colored top hat. The man also hat what appeared to be a cane with a metal Pokeball for a head. This upstanding gentleman was Radomus Vanhanen; one of the wealthiest citizens of Reborn, the Psychic type Gym leader, and the World Chess Champion.

"Daddy!" Anna and Noel called out to him, as they ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"And how are my special little angels today?" Radomus inquired, returning the hug as a few of Astolfo's friends were confused by what they're seeing.

"Uh, who is he?" Blair whispered to the group, with Serra noticing their confused expressions.

"Oh, that's Radomus; the Psychic type Leader of Reborn. He and I go way back—" Serra began to answer them.

"Way back?" Roland repeated, as he soon pieced together what she was saying and glared daggers of hate at the gentleman. "So you must be the dirtbag who ditched Serra while she was pregnant. You good for noth—" he began to vent, only for Radomus to raise his hand in the air.

"Ah, you must that fine young man Serra told me about. Neither of us dated each other in the past; my apologies for the confusion." Radomus explained the situation, which seemed to have calmed Roland down.

"O-Oh—sorry about that…" Roland apologised, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I just want to give that no good dirtbag a piece of my mind."

"Seems that I'm not the only one then." Serra replied with a giggle.

"Well the both of you are gonna like this next part, because I overheard one of the lieutenants proclaiming Serra to be his wife, bragging about how he got her knocked up, as he chose to put it." Sothe informed them.

"Heheheh, I guess I don't have to hold back anymore…" Roland chuckled ominously, cracking his knuckles. "By the way, have any of you had a negative encounter with Tressa while she was working here?"

"Tressa? Oh no, she was quite the sweetheart. Sure she had a thing for money, but name me somebody that doesn't. It's such a shame that it had to end up like this, but then again things tend to go haywire during crunch time." Serra smiled, recalling the pleasant memories.

"She was quite intelligent for someone her age, and had the 'Merchant's Gift' as it's often called. Adding to the fact that she was quite the people person, and you've got someone who'll go far in life." Radomus complimented her, as a dark look appeared on Astolfo's face.

"A-Are you seriously complimenting the enemy?!" the pinkette exclaimed incredulously.

"Her allegiance doesn't change the fact that she's a smart girl." Radomus replied.

"I call bullshit on that! She's tried to destroy your hard work since the very beginning, and is working for an organisation that wants to kill you all! The fact that you aren't condemning her is rather surprising, and alarming. I don't care how old she is, I'd throttle her for trying to ruin your life!" Astolfo ranted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Now hold on there, there's no need to get worked up over—"Roland began, only for Astolfo to push his chair to the ground.

"No need, no fucking need?! This is all part of her masterplan, and here you are talking about her as if she were still here with us!" Astolfo snapped at his cousin.

"A-Astolfo, why don't you take a quick walk outside to cool down?" Ame suggested.

"Very well…" the pinkette huffed, storming out of the room and into the lobby, before opening it and exiting the building, as the others looked at each other, wondering what had set the young man off.

 **Meanwhile…**

The thick forest formed an oppressive cage for anyone who had the misfortune of wondering inside its dark underbelly. However, there was a reason for why the two travellers were walking through the forest; revenge. However the younger of the two was a bit busy eying off all the local wildlife that was residing in the forest.

"Hey, look at that sis!" the younger of the two pointed at a pair of deer as they were grazing peacefully by themselves, while the girl snacked on a bag of sweet biscuits. The younger girl had short, wavy black hair, shiny black eyes and was fairly lean. Her outfit consisted of a black serafuku, with a pair of black stockings that went up her slender legs, and a pair of shiny black loafers. This was Kurome, a young but talented assassin who had all her teammates slaughtered by the Divine Powers.

"I see…" Was all Kurome's sister said, since she was busy focusing on the mission. She had long, shiny black hair, bright red eyes and a fairly curvy figure. Her outfit was a lot like her sister's, only she isn't wearing any leggings. This was Akame, the sole surviving member of the group of assassins known as Night Raid, who were slaughtered by the Divine Powers as well. All of a sudden, both of the deer got spooked by something they saw and quickly bolted from the area.

"Awwww, why'd they have to leave?" Kurome complained, pouting in an adorable manner. "I wanted to play with them…"

"If you wanna play that badly, then I'll be happy to oblige you…" an ominous voice called out from the distance, with Akame unsheathing her katana, Murasame, in the blink of an eye, pointing the tip at an empty clearing, as several hooded figures emerged from the bushes and surrounded them. Kurome then realised the magnitude of the situation and unsheathed her own katana, Yatsufusa, as well, pointing it at the foes alongside her sister. "Oh…? No badass quote to brag about your skills?" one of the figures sneered at the girls.

"Actions speak louder than words…" Akame quipped, as the figures chortled to themselves.

"What a riot; you'll fit in quite nicely with us." The leader commented, as a devious plan formed in his mind. "Say ladies, how would you like to attain salvation? All you have to do is join our noble cause."

"Join you, after you slaughtered our friends in cold blood?!" Kurome snapped at the hooded figure. "I'd rather choke on my own bile than side with you!" This didn't sit well with the hooded figures.

"Fucking excuse me?!" The leader snarled angrily at them, as the figures stepped closer towards the two girls. "If you won't join us, than you can serve us in other matters…"

"Hmph, I didn't want to get my shirt dirty today, but it looks like I don't have a choice." Kurome stated, as she and Akame got into fighting stances, waiting for the enemy to make the first move. And on cue, the hooded figures bumrushed them in a sloppy attempt to overpower the young ladies. But as expected, the girls were able to dodge the attack effortlessly and sliced the incoming thugs into pieces of meat and bone. A few thugs brought out their own swords and attempted to fight back against the duo. Kurome managed to intercept an incoming attack and sliced the thug's hand off, causing him to bellow in pain, before he was silenced instantly by a cut to the throat. Meanwhile, Akame had dodged an incoming slash from another hooded figure, before she attempted to strike back at the thug, who noticed and jumped back a few feet, only being inflicted a small cut on his thigh.

"Ha! You missed me!" the thug laughed at Akame, who had a small smirk appear on her face. The thug was confused as to why she was smirking, when he suddenly slumped dead a few seconds later. Another thug tried to ambush Akame from behind, only for the young lady to turn around in a flash and impale the thug on her sword, the man gurgling blood as he slid off the blade and collapsed into a pile on the ground.

"Hey, save some for me!" Kurome protested, as she slashed an enemy thug into pieces, the bloody chunks rolling on the ground. It was then that the thugs started questioning if they could really defeat the two girls, which angered the head thug.

"Come on now, are you really gonna cower on the cusp of our salvation?!" the hooded figure hissed at them. "Destroy these rogue agents who support the fangames!"

"Y-yes sir!" The thugs replied, as they locked eyes with their foe and charged at them once more. One of the thugs managed to punch Kurome's stomach, only to roar in pain and agony as his arm was broken in several places, while the young woman wasn't fazed by the punch.

"Pathetic…" Akame commented in regards to the thug's weakness, angering him as he lunged at her and punched her with his other arm, only for it too to break in several places, causing the thug to roar in pain and agony once more. "Allow me to finish the job…"

Before the thug could even so much as protest, his head was sliced off in the blink of an eye. Meanwhile, Kurome was dodging a few spears that were being thrown by the enemy, as she ran towards the assailants and cut them down in an instant, leaving only the head thug left standing.

"D-Demons, the both of you!" he spluttered in fear, as he brought out a pistol and pointed it at them, catching them by surprise. However before he could fire it, a sword plunged into him from behind, but it wasn't one of the girls who did it. As the hooded figure took his last breath and slumped dead onto the ground, a figure stood over him and stared at his dead body, and was revealed to be Astolfo.

"Well that's one bit of nasty business taken care of." He commented to himself, before noticing the two mysterious women. "Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself; I'm Astolfo, and that was some fancy moves you two had."

"Thanks, I'm Kurome, and this quiet little lady is my older sis, Akame." She introduced herself and her sister.

"Charmed." Akame replied, as she shook hands with the pinkette.

"I take it that you aren't allied with those curs in the Divine Powers." Astolfo assumed gazing at them intently, and based on their grim expressions, he was right on the money.

"Absolutely not! Those bastards killed my teammates!" Akame commented darkly. "The same thing happened to my sister, which is why we're working together to assassinate their high command." It was then that Astolfo connected the pieces, and had a stunning revelation."

"Kurome, you fought for that Esdeath lady, right?" he inquired, with the young lady nodding in response. "Maybe she can help—"

"Nope, she got killed as well." Kurome cut him off, greatly surprising the pinkette.

"H-Huh?! But isn't she like super powerful or something?!" Astolfo spluttered.

"Yeah, which made her defeat even more shocking to us." Kurome replied, turning to her sister. "Hey sis, why not tell him what happened back then."

"As you wish." Akame began, with the trio sitting down on a nearby log. "Both my and Kurome's groups, Night Raid and the Jaegers respectively had temporarily joined forces to deal with an invasion courtesy of the Divine Powers, which was led by someone known as the Matriarch."

"T-That's Tressa!" Astolfo gasped, having recognised the moniker. "She's a real bad egg from what I've heard."

"I see, you have heard of her before. Anyway, both our factions confronted her with our full strength, as she stepped out of the crowd to fight us on her own. We outnumbered her 17-to-1, and were armed with the strongest Imperial Teigu that were available at the time. In fact, Esdeath was said to be one of the strongest fighters in recorded history. Victory was virtually in our grasp." Akame began, before her mood became more serious. "We lost in a spectacular manner. This Tressa slaughtered us effortlessly, as if she was blindfolded and had her hands tied behind her back. When the bloodbath was over, sis and I were the only survivors."

"O-Oh my…I'm sorry for your losses." Astolfo offered his condolences.

"Thanks." Kurome replied. "Which is why we're working together to bring down the Divine Powers. Wanna join us?"

"Hell yeah!" Astolfo cheered. "In fact, I'm assisting the Pokémon Fangame Community in the war against the Divine Powers. We're more than happy to have powerful allies assisting us."

"Ah, the fangame community." Akame commented. "I've heard plenty of good things about them and their games."

"Yeah, Pokémon fangames are some of the best games ever made." Astolfo smiled, scratching the back of his head. "So what's the mission today?"

"The both of us have learnt that a Divine Powers general who was with Tressa on that faithful day is hiding out in a large cabin nearby. He goes by the name of Wolfgang Statz, and is quite the mean customer, however it is our duty to assassinate him." Akame informed the pinkette, showing him a picture of a middle-aged man with greying-brown hair, matching brown eyes and a brown beard and moustache. His outfit was a white Nazi general's outfit, but with all the Nazi symbols replaced with Divine Powers symbols.

"Woah, he looks really mean." Astolfo commented, shivering to himself.

"That may be so, but taking him out should deal a severe blow to Krishna's ambitions." Kurome replied, as she and her sister got up off the log. "Come on then, this'll be fun!"

"Heehee, I can't wait!" Astolfo giggled politely, as Akame and Kurome ran off to the west, with Astolfo following them in hot pursuit.

 **20 minutes later.**

The trio had arrived at the sizable cabin, which was situated on a hill. The cabin was around two to three stories tall, and had an impressive balcony which overlooked the area. As quietly as they could, they climbed up the wooden beams that held up the balcony and managed to reach the balcony within a few minutes. They sighed a breath of relief upon seeing that the door was slightly ajar and crept inside the spacious cabin, only to quickly duck inside a large wooden chest upon seeing a trio of shadows heading towards the room.

"Gentleman, I thank you all for coming here with me to discuss a few things with me." General Wolfgang expressed his thanks to his guests.

"Indeed, this situation involving those lowly fangame addicts have devolved into a bigger nuisance than I anticipated." The first guest commented. He was a rather fat man in his mid-50's and had short black hair, brown eyes and a thick black moustache. His outfit was a corduroy Japanese admiral's uniform that was adorned with lots of medals and patches, indicating that he was a most talented commander. This was Admiral Greyfield, a well-respected yet ruthless naval admiral who defected to the Divine Powers in his never-ending quest for power. "Such riff-raff has no place in my ideal future."

"As the future president of America, I will do anything to usher in a world of peace, where the idea of using war as a means of profit no longer exists." The second guest chimed in. He was a tall, muscular man with slick black hair that had a few streaks of grey in it, grey eyes which had glasses over them and a clean-shaven face. His outfit was a black, five-piece suit with matching black dress shoes. This was US Senator Steven Armstrong, an ambitious man who saw great potential in allying with the Divine Powers.

"Honestly, I feel that there are greater problems out there than the fangames, namely the forces of Merkabah and Lucifer. It wouldn't surprise me if both sides form a temporary truce to declare war on us. In fact one of the reasons why we've been seeing so much success is because both sides are too busy fighting each other to deal with us." Wolfgang admitted, scratching his chin.

"That may be, but it's still our duty to eliminate the fangame scum before they become an even bigger issue than the angels and demons." Greyfield replied, polishing one of his medals. "I didn't earn this for lazing around while my enemy grew stronger."

"Unfortunately, we've hit some issues in dealing with our fangame foes. That woman, Ame is quite the clever lass, using that attack on her as a way to garner sympathy for her side, as well as using the 1st Amendment to protect her games from censorship. Such tactics are commonly used by other politicians to protect their asses as they attempt to gain more power. But I've dealt with cheap tactics like those; I've played the politician game for 30 damn years, and I've got plenty of tricks that'll blow her out the water." Armstrong bragged, puffing his chest out.

"How interesting…care to tell us at least one of your tactics?" Wolfgang requested, only for Armstrong to shake his head.

"No can do; if I were to reveal my plans before putting them in action, the enemy could catch wind of them and use them to counter our strategies." Armstrong replied, crossing his thick arms. "A similar incident happened to that Yasuke lad, which is what cost him his potential spot as head of the Steering Committee."

"Ah yes, I remember that incident. The poor sod ranted for at least half a day about how he was cheated out of it due to "that brats luck" as he chose to put it. However he ended up staging a coup under the orders of that Junko lady he serves, and executed the bastard who stole his job from him." Greyfield commented, showing admiration for the young man. "Now that, is Social Darwinism at its finest!"

"Yes, and it is Social Darwinism that will lead us all to victory. After all we're the strongest army out there!" Wolfgang chuckled maniacally. "In case you two feel thirsty, you can help yourself to my rare brandy. It's in the cellar."

"Excellent! A cool glass of brandy goes perfectly with the sweet taste of victory!" Armstrong grinned, clenching his fist tightly as he and Greyfield walked down the stairs in order to enter the cabin cellar, leaving Wolfgang to ponder to himself. It was then that Astolfo and his new friends leapt out of the chest and confronted the general.

"Y-You!" Wolfgang gasped, pointing at Akame and Kurome. "You're both supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're alive and kicking! Plus, we got some reinforcements." Kurome giggled, pointing at Astolfo who gazed at the general.

"General Wolfgang Statz, I've heard some troubling rumors about you; how you willingly sided with Krishna and his evil army. This along with the fact that you killed my friend's allies, and have been opposing the Pokémon fangames means that you deserve to die!" Astolfo commented, pointing his sword at the general, who started to panic.

"N-Now hold on there! I-I was just following orders!" Wolfgang stuttered, backing a few feet away from the intruders. "S-Surely you can show me some m-mercy!"

"Sorry, but I have to kill you. Nothing personal, I'm just following my orders." Akame replied coldly, as the trio lunged at the general and plunged their blades into his chest and torso, causing Wolfgang to gasp and cough up blood, as he slid off of the blades and collapsed onto the floor, dead as a result of the triple assault. "Mission accomplished." Akame replied, cleaning her blade before sheathing it back into her scabbard.

"Well come on then, let's get out of here!" Kurome called out, as the trio quickly bolted outside the cabin, with Wolfgang's guests walking up the stairs just as the trio successfully escaped.

"Hahaha! This'll go down nicely—what the fuck?!" Armstrong began, only to recoil in horror upon seeing Wolfgang's corpse.

"H-How?! We were only gone for a minute, yet here we are looking at our comrade's corpse!" Greyfield exclaimed, as the two men quietened down all of a sudden.

"So…who's gonna be the one who tells Lady Tressa about this?" Armstrong inquired.

"W-We better do this together, that way neither of us suffers her wrath alone." Greyfied replied, as the two men quickly ran out of the cabin.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: A couple hours later**

The trio had arrived back at base, with a few passer-by's noticing that Astolfo's mood had improved from before.

"Welcome back Astolfo! It's nice to see that you're all better from earlier today." Clover smiled, as she and Light got their suitcases ready.

"Yeah…I'm feeling better now. Wait, where are you two going?" Astolfo inquired.

"Oh, the both of us are going to stay at our friends place while we're vacationing in Japan. I thank you all for giving us a tour, and allowing us to stay overnight." Light explained, showing his appreciation to the fangame staff.

"No problems, you're always welcome to come chill with us anytime, provided that Krishna and his flunkies don't come to spoil our fun." Astolfo offered.

"Alright then, we'll catch you later. See ya!" Clover farewelled the pinkette, as she and her brother took their luggage and exited the headquarters. It was then that Astolfo's mates had entered the lobby and noticed the pinkettes arrival.

"O-Oh! Welcome back Astolfo." Chevalier smiled, as his attention was soon focused on the two newcomers. "W-Who are they Astolfo?"

"Ah, you must be one of his friends! I'm Kurome, and this is my big sis Akame. We're working together to avenge our fallen comrades by defeating the Divine Powers." Kurome introduced herself, with Akame nodding politely at Astolfo's friends.

"Well it's nice to meet you two; we really appreciate the fact that you're on our side." Micaiah replied. "After all, we need all the help that we can get in the war against the Divine Powers."

"Exactly; however there's one target that I'd like to punish personally, and I'm sure that you all know who I'm talking about." Roland commented, as everyone had an idea on who he was talking about.

"I'm fine with your request, but how can we figure out who Serra's ex-husband was?" Sothe wondered.

"Easy, we beat the information out of them, then once the creep reveals all, we'll let Roland go wild on them." Boudica suggested, as everyone gave her odd looks. "What? It worked during the Cryptid Wars."

"True, but those were mindless beasts, not calculating humans. I doubt they'll crack easily under interrogation." Chevalier reminded his companion. "That being said, an interrogation could be useful if we managed to catch one of the traitors, so as to learn about the real reason why they betrayed us."

"My guess is that they're in on Tressa's money making schemes, and were pissed off that she got fired from her position as Marketing Director." Astolfo commented, turning to face the two guests. "That said, you two are welcome to stay here with us."

"Thanks, but we won't be able to stay here; it'll draw too much attention to us." Akame replied. "Anyway, we better go. I think there's a cabin with our name on it, don't you say?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to raid the fridge and see what sweets that stuffy old fool was snacking on!" Kurome grinned, as the two girls proceeded to exit the building. "Catch ya later Astolfo!"

"Catch you later you two, I hope we see each other again!" The pinkette grinned, as he waved farewell at them.

"Oh Astolfo! While you were out, we received reports that the traitors are initiating a rally at the area north of Kinshicho, but we won't let them get away with it." Micaiah informed the pinkette of this latest development.

"Hehehe, with our power, and the fangame creator's skill, we'll teach those traitors a thing or two." Sothe chuckled, flexing his arms. "That said, we should rest up for the night."

"Sounds like a plan." Astolfo agreed to the idea, as they proceeded to retire to their dorms.

 **?**

The mysterious area had a holy aura unlike anything that has ever existed. The magnificent throne room was decorated with paintings that depicted famous stories from the Bible, such as the Stations of the Cross, and the mass Exodus of Jews under the watch of Moses. An angel had entered the room and knelt before a tall seraph who exuded a near-indescribable amount of holy power.

"Lord Merkabah, Sir Gaston and his Crusaders were successful in locating the fabled Warrior of Light, the one who wields the legendary Lightsworns." The angel reported. "As we speak, the Warrior of Light is busy fighting alongside the Unclean Ones."

" _And why would my Warrior of Light fight alongside the filth? Surely they haven't been led astray by their sinful beliefs."_ Merkabah demanded an answer, causing the lesser angel to gulp.

"M-My lord, the report I got mentioned how the Warrior of Light is fighting to protect the Pokémon fangames—" the angel began, only to get frighting as a bolt of lightning struck the ground near him.

" _So the Warrior of Light has been brainwashed by the Unclean Ones and their loathsome fangames that seek to destroy the Lords utopia. We must bring them back and make them our Messiah, to replace that filthy sinner Flynn."_ Merkabah issued an order. _"I want the Crusaders to reclaim him by any means necessary!"_

"A-As you wish my lord!" The angel bowed before his master. "One more thing, the demon Lord Lucifer has challenged you to a confrontation near Ichigaya, possibly to end things once and for all."

" _Very well, I shall send that loathsome demon into the abyss, where he'll rot for all eternity. None can survive the wrath of the Lord's Chariot!"_ Merkabah boldly declared, as the heavenly being disappearing in a ball of light, most likely to prepare for the upcoming battle between Law and Chaos.

 **?**

The large room had an appearance that can be likened to the deepest bowels of hell itself. There was fire and brimstone everywhere you looked, and there was a solid gold throne at the back of the room. A small demon entered the room and kneeled before the much larger demon, who radiated an aura of unspeakable evil.

"Lord Lucifer, the angels have accepted our challenge!" The demon grinned before it's master.

" _ **Hahaha! I knew that mutt would go for it. Merkabah was always one for charging into situations without thinking; a fitting attitude for one who prides themselves on being the Lord's Chariot."**_ Lucifer chuckled maniacally, clapping his hands. _ **"How goes the battle against the Divine Powers?"**_

"As of now, not much has changed. But ever since those fangame peddlers entered the fight, the Divine Powers have been dealt a few losses." The demon reported.

" _ **Those fangame addicts never cease to amaze me, using their wretched trash to enrage Krishna and his allies, causing them to make foolish mistakes. Still, I can't forgive them for making those accursed things. Imagine, the spirit of Reborn hiding in some jewelry and saving the day, granting a happy ending to all the self-inserts that the pathetic developers added into the game, because they know that their life is meaningless."**_ Lucifer drawled, scratching his chin.

"Indeed Lord Lucifer. But how would you feel if we used those games to our advantage? We can obtain the data, insert Satanic messages in them, and condemn the characters to Hell, and have them become our eternal slaves." The demon suggested.

" _ **Ah, a most interesting idea. At the very least, it'll be hilarious to use their own weapon against the fangame peddlers."**_ Lucifer agreed to the idea. _**"But that'll have to wait, after all I've got a challenge to uphold."**_

 **Now things are getting interesting…I can't wait to see how amazing this showdown will be. Originally I was going to have a lemon in this chapter, but I decided to postpone it since there was a lemon a few chapters ago. Anyway, I'll catch you all in the next chapter everyone.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa/The Matriarch**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake**

 **Cal**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius**

 **Redi**

 **Sam**

 **Elia**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome to an action packed instalment of Divine Conspiracy, where there will be two action sequences, one between the heroes and traitors, and one between the armies of Heaven and Hell. It's going to be a fanservice-riddled chapter for my Pokémon fans, and my Shin Megami fans, that I'm sure they'll love. Additionally, I'm planning on writing another date chapter between Roland and Serra, so that'll be amazing. So strap yourselves in because it's going to be one wild ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 23: Traitor Showdown, the Second Ballad_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Throne room**

Tressa had an annoyed look on her face as she was eating her McNuggets while lounging on her throne; she had heard about the MS Waifu Army's latest failure, and was in a rather sour mood. It was then that Big Smoke entered the room and bowed before her.

"My lady, Greyfield and Armstrong have some urgent news to tell you!" Big Smoke reported, as the young woman sighed to herself.

"Very well, bring them in." Tressa sighed, not in the mood for anymore interruptions. Upon her orders, Big Smoke gestured for the two men to enter the room, as they immediately proceeded to bow before their master. "What is it this time?"

"M-My lady. W-We were busy having a discussion with General Wolfgang when he wanted us to retrieve some brandy to share. T-The both of us went to the cellar to get it, only to see his dead body lying on the ground. We were only gone for a minute, but he was somehow assassinated during that time. H-Have mercy on us my lady!" Greyfield explained, the older man pleading for mercy as Tressa sighed in frustration.

"Great; another one of our comrades has been slain by the fangame addicts." Tressa scoffed in anger, glaring at the two men. "Get up, both of you!"

"W-What are you going to do to us?" Armstrong inquired, beads of sweat falling down the usually stoic man's forehead.

"Since this is your first fuck-up, I'll let the two of you go. However you will watch what happens to those who displease me multiple times." Tressa explained, gesturing at the two men to step to the side as Big Smoke ran to the door and opened it, as several guards dragged the MS Waifu Army Leaders into the room, bound by chains. The guards then pushed the waifus onto the ground, and ordered them to kneel before Tressa.

"T-Tressa, W-We can explain—" Amber began, only to get silenced by Tressa slamming her fist onto the throne's arm.

"Silence! I didn't not give you permission to speak. You bitches have failed me and Lord Krishna several times now. Not only that, but your shitty game has been costing us too much money!" Tressa barked at them in fury, so much so that even the gods would be impressed and terrified. "And need I mention how pathetic you acted that night in Kouze? I mean you nearly gave us away over a scrap with Serra."

"W-We can explain. We were offended that a hunk like Roland was dating that hideous skank—" Alma tried to explain, only for Tressa to silence them once again.

"Oh don't give me that shit; Serra is far more beautiful than any of you ugly cunts!" Tressa retorted, causing the leaders to flinch back in pain and tear up from the brutal insult. "I know the woman, and while I do hate complimenting my enemy, I see that she is a beautiful woman, and I can see why Roland would fall for her. You lot on the other hand are a bunch of cheap slags who are the video game equivalent of a village bicycle. Hell, I'd go so far as to say that the women in the MS Loyalist Army are prettier than you lot."

"Ouch…" Armstrong whispered to Greyfield. "That's gotta hurt."

"P-Please give us another chance!" Aisha pleaded, getting on her hands and knees and begging like a pathetic, bootlicking politician.

"Very well, I'll give you lot one last chance." Tressa sighed, not wanting to grant them any sort of mercy. "But, you will suffer the consequences of your failures."

"C-Consequences…" Izabella inquired, as the guards tied the five women to some chairs, and were turned around, as they saw several of their comrades tied to chairs in a white room that was visible via a glass window. The captured MS Waifu commanders were Aswang, Agalia, Arsinoe, Halle, Mahiru, Chunyan, Molly, Ichima, Louise, Gisee, Emma, Franke, and Teresa.

"W-What are you going to do to them?!" Elysion demanded an answer.

"My Octoguard captured them while you were being escorted here. In fact, Big Smoke informed me of his success earlier today." Tressa flashed a smile, looking over to her trusted leader of the Octoguard.

"It was an honor to carry out your will, Lady Tressa." Big Smoke bowed before her, as he walked over to the MS Waifus. "Shall I tell them, or do you want to?"

"I'll inform them, thank you very much." Tressa replied, getting up off her throne. "Putting it simply, we're gonna execute those failures you call commanders."

"N-No! H-have mercy on them!" Aisha begged once more, only for Tressa to slap the woman harshly, with Greyfield and Armstrong impressed by her power. Tressa then gestured for the guards in the room to turn the power on, causing millions of volts of electricity to be sent coursing through the prisoners bodies. The victims couldn't even scream before their bodies gave in to the torture, and were pronounced dead within seconds. The five Waifu leaders had horrified looks on their faces, an expression shared by Armstrong and Greyfield as the two men realised that either one of them could've died today.

"That is all for now. Now get out of my face, you disgusting vermin!" Tressa ordered, as the guards untied the waifus, who immediately proceeded to bolt out of the throne room in utter fear and terror. The infallible Matriarch then gazed at the two lieutenants, who had looks of fear plastered on their faces. "Now you know the price of failure."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Greyfield blurted, saluting the young lady.

"Good." Tressa replied, as she sat back down on the throne. "Big Smoke, how about we introduce the rest of the Octoguard to these gentlemen? It seems that they weren't here when the others met them."

"A wise idea, my lady." Big Smoke agreed, as he whipped out his phone and dialled in a few numbers, sending them all a text message. A few minutes later, seven hooded figures entered the room in a blur that most people wouldn't be able to see, and bowed before Tressa. "Fellow comrades; why don't you introduce yourselves to these fine young gentlemen?" Big Smoke suggested, as the hooded figures lowered their cloaks and revealed their faces.

"Ophilia Clement; cleric from Flamesgrace." She introduced herself.

"Cyrus Albright; esteemed scholar from Atlasdam." He introduced himself.

"Olberic Eisenberg; former knight of the kingdom of Hornburg." He introduced himself.

"Primrose Azelhart; former dancer turned assassin." She introduced herself.

"Alfyn Greengrass; rookie apothecary from Clearbrook." He introduced himself.

"Therion; world-renowned thief." He introduced himself.

"H'aanit; expert hunter from S'warkii." She introduced herself, with Greyfield and Armstrong eyeing them up in awe; these were some pretty impressive customers that Tressa has under her command.

"I'd recall how the nine of us met, but that'll be a while, and we don't have a lot of time on our hands." Tressa said to the two older men. "You two can go now, I need to chat with my Octoguard."

Armstrong and Greyfield bowed before their leader, as they proceeded to exit the throne room.

 **North of Kinshicho**

Astolfo and his gang were psyched up for the upcoming battle with the traitors. And it seemed that they weren't the only ones pumped up, as Ame called upon several of her best companions to deal with the traitors once and for all. The group was stationed in a building near a spacious park, as they began going over their intel.

"Ok, there's around 8 or so traitors stationed in the park. And from the look of things, they appear to be Professor Maple, Blake, Cal, Madelis, Sam, Elia, Radius and Baron." Ame pointed out, eying the group via binoculars. "I see some Ashura-kai thugs as well, so this could be a bit dicey."

"No need to worry, we can take care of the Ashura-kai thugs, while you've got the traitors to deal with." Boudica commented, unsheathing her sword and twirling it in her hands, earning a nod of respect from Ame.

"Good, that makes things a lot easier." Ame smiled, before turning to her allies. "Alright then, let's teach those cowards a lesson!" She boldly declared, as everyone let out a quick cheer before they exited the building and hid behind some bushes that overlooked the area. They saw the traitors attempting to generate anger in the crowd via an impromptu speech.

"Pokémon Reborn is a cancer infecting our youth! What with its impossible challenges, edgy story and diabolical propaganda! It is our duty as agents of the Divine Powers to put a stop to this nightmare!" Radius declared, causing the enraged crowd to holler and cheer like drunken fools.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" An enraged man screamed out loud, like a wolf in heat.

"We will defeat the Reborn devs, and punish them for trying to indoctrinate our children!" Professor Maple promised, filling the crowd with renewed hope. It was then that a few smoke grenades were thrown into the area, creating a blanket of smoke that caused the crowd to flee and the traitors to shield their eyes. When the smoke died down, they were confronted by Ame and her band of merry heroes.

"Y-You again?!" Baron growled, glaring at Melia who simply smiled in response.

"Yeah, I have a habit of agitating maniacal sociopaths." Melia giggled politely, as she unclipped a Pokéball from her belt. "Alright then, shall we battle then?"

"No!" a voice called out from the crowd of traitors, as Professor Maple confronted the heroes. "We're gonna settle this with fisticuffs!"

"Fisticuffs? Hell yeah, I'm down for a good rumble!" Garret grinned, flexing his arms as the traitors glared ominously at them. "Well what are you waiting for, come get some!"

The traitors were enraged by Garret's bold display and were planning on bumrushing the guy, when they were alerted by the sound of an Ashura-kai army making their way towards the area.

"Don't worry about these imbeciles, we can handle them." Astolfo declared boldly, as he and his group eyed up the vicious gangsters.

"Shut the fuck up, you little prick! We're gonna kick your asses and hand your women over to Mr. Tayama so he can build up his harem." The head lieutenant smirked evilly, as several Ashura thugs made their way menacingly to the heroes, only to get halted in their tracks as Micaiah laughed at them. "W-What's so funny?!"

"I'm laughing at the notion that you could even stand a chance against us. Not only are we friends with the people who created the best games of all time, but we're all combat hardened due to years of fighting off increasingly powerful foes. You on the other hand, are nothing but a rag-tag bunch of delinquents who follow Tayama's orders like the mindless drones that you are. You're so reliant on summoning demons that you're bodies have become weak and frail." Micaiah replied smugly, infuriating the lieutenant to the point where he lunged at her in an attempt to punch the pretty lady. His fist collided with the side of her head, only for it to shatter into pieces while Micaiah wasn't fazed at all by the attack.

The lieutenant roared in pain as he clutched his broken arm, with Astolfo looking at the Ashura grunts with contempt in his eyes. "You lot really are disgusting wastes of sperm. Between your horrid treatment of my friends during their meeting with your dickhead boss, your pathetic show all those weeks ago in Kinshicho, and the fact that you lot are the most pathetic sacks of shit I have ever seen, it's baffling on why Krishna recruited you all to begin with." The pinkette coolly mocked them, firing up the lieutenant as he charged at Astolfo, only for the pinkette to punch him in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"T-Time to kick your ass, losers!" an Ashura grunt bellowed outloud, as the dramatic rumble between the heroes and the villains began, with the latter charging at the heroes in a crazed fury, giving the heroes a decisive advantage. Astolfo dodged an incoming punch from an Ashura grunt, countering with a wicked punch to their gut, causing the thug to groan in pain before Astolfo kicked his head to knock the tosser out. Meanwhile, Sothe and Micaiah were teaming up with each other as several Ashura grunts lunged at them, with the young thief kicking one in the face in response to the attack. Another Ashura grunt attempted to sucker punch the young man, only to get tripped up and knocked out by a quick jab from Micaiah.

"I've seen stuffy nobles from Begnion put up a better fight than you chumps." Sothe taunted the villains, angering them greatly. A pair of Ashura grunts attempted to bumrush the heroes, only for the duo to get sideswiped by Sothe and Micaiah, as the heroic duo pummelled the back of the grunts heads with their fists, knocking the villains out.

"Well that's a wrap!" Micaiah smiled, as she brought Sothe closer to her and kissed him passionately, angering the Ashura grunts as they felt that Micaiah belonged to Tayama, and not some street rat.

"Die!" an Ashura grunt bellowed, unsheathing a knife and began running towards the duo, only to get sliced in half by Boudica.

"Cowards like you don't deserve any mercy." Boudica scoffed, wiping the blood off her sword, as she noticed Roland, Chevalier and Blair battling some Ashura grunts. Chevalier had dodged an incoming punch, and kicked an Ashura grunt over to Blair, who punched him in the back before smashing a rock on the back of his head, killing the grunt. Meanwhile, Roland had swept a few grunts off their feet with a low sweeping kick, and punched them in the head to knock them out. However, an Ashura grunt noticed that his back was turned away from him and brought out a knife before proceeding to charge towards the young man. But before the villain could commit his villainous deed, he was knocked out by a rock that was thrown at the back of his head. Roland turned around and saw the thug collapse onto the ground, only to see Serra waving at him.

"Thanks for the save!" Roland grinned, before he gasped in surprise and picked up the knife, throwing it towards an Ashura grunt that was charging at Serra, the knife striking the grunt in the eye, causing him to roar in pain before slumping to the ground, and died from the attack.

"I guess we're even now." Serra giggled in appreciation at Roland for saving her from that grunt. As the Ashura grunts were getting dealt with easily, the traitors knew they had to take action now, and charged at the heroes. Elia unsheathed a katana and pointed it at Titania, daring the redhead to fight back against him.

"Alright, I'll play your game. But don't start crying once I kick your ass." Titania accepted the challenge, bringing out her Aegislash and equipping it, goading for Elia to attack her. Her taunt seemed to work as the traitor roared in anger and charged at her, flailing his sword in the air like a complete fool. Titania was able to effortlessly parry the attacks and tripped Elia, causing him to stumble in front of the redhead, as she soon stabbed Elia in the back, causing him to cough up some blood before he collapsed onto the ground and died.

"Wow, great job Tania!" Amaria smiled, running over to her lover as the two embraced each other and got into a passionate kiss. This angered an Ashura grunt as he felt that the two women should be Tayama's sex slaves, and proceeded to charge at the lovers, his hand locked into a punch. However Amaria noticed the incoming grunt and caught his hand, before twisting it slighty, causing the grunts wrist to be broken. The grunt roared in pain, as he stepped back a few feet and tripped over Elia's corpse, and was knocked out as a result.

"Heh, I didn't know you were that strong Amy." Titania whistled a compliment at her lover, who blushed in response to the comment.

"O-Oh, I didn't put that much effort into it. He must've had some weak bones." Amaria replied, running her hand through her smooth, silky hair. Sam had just noticed that Elia was dead, and in a fit of rage, lunged at her enemies in an attempt to kill them. However she was soon halted in her tracks by a splitting pain that coursed through her back, before collapsing onto the ground and started gasping in pain, as a massive wound opened up on her back. She weakly turned her head to the side, a look of fear plastered on her face as she realised who her attacker was.

"Oh my, that was the best you can do?" Aurora mocked the fallen Lightning admin, who attempted to spew curses at the intimidating girl, only to leave the realm of the living, and was pronounced dead. "Hmph, these weaklings are no match for me. I'd go so far as to say that Richard could've taken out those chumps. Of course, the little fella wouldn't hurt someone else, but that's why he's such a sweetheart." Aurora commented to herself, complimenting Scarlett's boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Radius was angrily eyeing up Radomus, who stood their calmly as Radius stomped back and forth near the tactician. "Y-You've got a lot of nerve rallying up with that thief Ame!" Radius barked angrily at Radomus, with the latter shaking his head in response.

"You say we're thieves, when you were the ones who were caught stealing assets from Pokémon Rejuvenation." Radomus pointed out.

"S-Shut up! Our game would've been accepted by Lord Krishna, since at the very least we aren't writing a story riddled with self-inserts, unlike Reborn which was created to sate your pathetic children with the hopes of becoming super special heroes. Oh wait, I should say child, because Noel got fuck all while Anna got all the special treatment." Radius taunted his opponent viciously, but it failed in a spectacular manner.

"Perhaps you should've paid more attention to the development of Reborn. Noel knocked back the offer of having special treatment in the game, and was more than happy to let Anna have it." Radomus corrected the man. "Besides, didn't you add a self-insert to please your son? Kinda hypocritical to get on my case when you did the exact same thing."

"S-Shut up! I couldn't care less about my son!" Radius bellowed, as he came up with an especially evil taunt. "Once we're done kicking your ass, I'll bring you and your children over to Mr. Tayama. I'll make you watch as Tayama kills Noel, and rapes Anna, all while you're completely helpless." Radius sneered, hoping to enrage Radomus. However the villain's jaw dropped when he saw that Radomus' composure still wasn't broken.

"Honestly, if that's the best you've got, than I've already won. I saw firsthand just how pitiful these Ashura-kai are, and I'm confident that their leader is no better. I'd go so far as to say that my children could take him on and come out victorious. Furthermore, you proved to me that you are a depraved individual, based on the fact that you expressed your desire for my children to meet such a gruesome fate." Radomus began his victory speech.

"In that case, wish death on my son. I couldn't care less about what you say!" Radius snarled, the villain losing his composure.

"No, I will not. I have no desire to stoop to your level. This combined with the fact that you haven't shown any remorse for your theft all those months ago is a clear indicator that you have nothing left up your sleeves." Radomus concluded his speech, a victorious smirk on his face. "Checkmate."

Radius let out an inhumane roar as he charged at Radomus, only for the latter to sidestep out of the way, surprising Radius as he soon tripped over his feet and landed face first onto the ground. A few seconds later, a rather bulky Ashura grunt fell on top of Radius, breaking the man's neck and killed him instantly.

"Oh my…now that was one thing I didn't anticipate." Radomus commented in regards to Radius' death, as Serra and Roland checked up on him to see what the matter was.

"Is everything alright?" Roland inquired.

"I'm fine myself, but Radius is no longer around, as you can see. This grunt was knocked out and fell on his neck, breaking it rather easily." Radomus informed the duo.

"Well considering what he said about your children, I can't say he didn't have it coming." Serra commented, as she soon saw the remaining Ashura-kai grunts retreat from the area. "I guess we won that battle; I'm not one for fisticuffs to be honest, but I'll admit that it was interesting to say the least."

"Ah, you three are ok. That's good to see!" Ame called out, running over to the trio to inform them on the situation. "We managed to defeat Sam, Elia and Radius from what I can see. Both Blake and Cal have been captured, though Maple, Madelis and Baron managed to escape. Our side only suffered a few superficial cuts and scrapes, nothing too serious. As for the Ashura-kai, well that lost a whole lot of grunts today."

"Well I guess that's a job well team!" Roland grinned proudly, as the heroes celebrated their victory. "Say Serra, how would you like to go out with me sometime this week?"

"I can't say that I've ever been asked out on a date after taking part in a fight, but sure, I'm more than happy to go out with you again." Serra accepted the offer. "In fact, I know a few places that we can visit."

"Wonderful!" Roland smiled. "Why don't we discuss it when we're back at HQ?"

"As a matter of fact, we better rest up for the day since I think we all earnt it after today." Ame suggested, as all the heroes made their way back to the Fangame Headquarters.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: 90 minutes later**

The victorious combatants were resting up back at HQ, celebrating their first major victory over the Divine Powers. Blake and Cal were being interrogated, however neither of the brothers had spoken a single word, to the hero's frustration. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the front door, with Astolfo volunteering to check it out. Upon opening the door, the pinkette was surprised to see two middle-aged men standing there, one tall and lanky, and had reading glasses over his eyes. The other was rather muscular and had several scars on his battle-hardened face.

"Can I help you two with anything?" Astolfo inquired.

"Ah yes, may we have a discussion with your leader? Word got around in regards to your victory over the Divine Powers, and we wish to discuss a possible alliance." The bespectacled man requested a meeting.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you're free to wait in the lobby." Astolfo replied, earning a nod of appreciation from the two men as they entered the luxurious building while the pinkette made his way to his leader for the all-clear. A couple minutes later, Astolfo returned to the lobby with Ame, who accepted the negotiations and escorted the two men to the meeting room. Once they were there, the two men too their seats, as Ame and Astolfo sat alongside Melia, Shiv and Garret, who were ready to start negotiations.

"I'd like to offer my thanks for allowing us to discuss a few things with you. The name's Fujiwara, and this lovely gentleman beside me is Skins." The bespectacled man introduced himself and his companion. "We're the leaders of the Hunter Association."

"Ah yes, I've heard stories about the Hunter Association, and how they were the ones who are valiantly fighting the Divine Powers for humanity's benefit." Ame praised the new comers.

"Heh, it ain't just the Divine Powers we're fighting. There's the angels and the demons, both of which want us humans under their thumbs." Skins chuckled, crossing his arms.

"I remember a representative from the angels wishing for our assistance in fighting off the Divine Powers, but his arrogance put us off. As for the demons, we haven't even heard of them until today, which should tell you about our stance on them." Astolfo replied, recalling the memories involving Gaston and his troop of Crusaders.

"Our scouts had managed to record a showdown between the angels and the demons near Ichigaya, and from the look of things it involved their leaders." Fujiwara reported, gesturing at Skins to get the tape out of the suitcase they brought with them.

"Yes, I do recall something about the angels serving this Merkabah, whoever they are. But who exactly is leading the demons?" Melia inquired.

"The demons follow the orders of the Demon Lord Lucifer; from what I know he used to be buddies with Merkabah, until the former's pride got the better of him and he tried rebelling against YHVH, only to get sent down into the depths of hell." Skins informed the young lady, as he managed to retrieve the tape. "Do you mind if we used your video player?"

"Not at all; I'll help you set it up." Astolfo offered, as he took the tape and inserted it into the machine, before pressing a few switches. The pinkette turned the lights off as the video player was turned on and the video began to play on the big-screen TV.

 _ **Video Recording:**_

 _The scene took place in a large, underground arena that had clearly seen better days. Two large groups confronted each other, one side consisting of humans and demons, the other side consisting of humans and angels. One human on each side stepped in front of the groups and entered the boxing ring, as they brushed off their Samurai uniforms and locked eyes with each other, as both sides eagerly eyed up their candidate to see who will win in this battle between Order and Chaos._

" _Heh, I'm surprised you took me up on my challenge Jonathan. And here I was, thinking that you Luxurors were too perfect to deal with a Casualry." The candidate for the demons taunted the angel's candidate._

" _Our stations have nothing to do with this, Walter!" Jonathan retorted to his former companion. "Anyone could end up with a comfortable life, provided they put in the effort."_

" _Bullshit! Us Casualries work our fingers to the bone, and end up dying penniless, while you Luxurors get gifted power and wealth the moment you are born, and end up getting richer by exploiting the Casualries." Walter snapped at the Blessed Samurai. "Order-obsessed fools like you are they reason why that revolting bastard Tayama is oppressing Japan to this very day!"_

" _Don't you dare compare us to that loathsome man!" Jonathan retorted in offense. "It is Lord Merkabah's will that Order exists in Japan, regardless of how repugnant it's ruler is. Such is the teachings of the Lord."_

" _Please, like I'd listen to the words of a talking toiletbowl!" Walter coolly retorted, causing the demons to hoot and holler in laughter as an enraged expression appeared on Jonathan's face._

" _Toiletbowl, TOILETBOWL?! How dare you insult the Lord's Chariot like that!" Jonathan hissed in anger, as he eyed up Lucifer's spirit and noticed the veiny bulge on his left forearm. "And what is that on Lucifer's left arm? Is that his faphand?"_

" _Please, like you holier-than-thou angels know what masturbation is." Walter coolly retorted. "Besides, is that the best you got? Man, you angels really are whipped."_

" _And what does that have to do with anything? Nothing, that's what!" Jonathan retorted. "Besides, I don't see you lot fighting the Divine Powers. Some Demon Lord you are."_

" _This is coming from the same guy who shits himself over Pokémon Fangames…" Walter sneered._

" _The Pokémon Fangames are the enemy of the lord; what with their bullshit difficulty, sinful story, and anti-Order propaganda." Jonathan explained his distaste for the fangames. "Besides, you hate them as well, and don't you dare lie to me."_

" _Heheheheheh, you're right, I do hate the fangames. I find the concept of a bunch of magic jewellery in the ownerships of four young girls to be hilariously nonsensical. I thought I was playing Pokémon, not Captain Planet." Walter admitted. "That said, you only hate them because you couldn't get to marry your waifu."_

" _W-What?!" Jonathan spluttered, a mask of outrage on his face._

" _Hahahaha, busted!" Walter mocked the samurai, eyeing him up dangerously. "So who's the lucky lady? Is it Shelly? Or maybe Luna? Could it be Heather? Or perhaps it was Anna?" Walter continued, before gasping in realisation. "Of course, it was Ame all along. You were angry that you couldn't save her from her death at the hands of Lin."_

" _I-I do not love that wicked temptress at all!" Jonathan spluttered in rage._

" _Oh, my mistake. You were thirsting for Isabeau all this time. How could I have forgotten…?" Walter began rubbing the salt in the wounds, as Jonathan decided to counter the accusations._

" _I would never love that traitor! But I know you did; yet you were too much of a limp-dick coward to go after her." Jonathan retorted, as a look of rage appeared on Walter's face._

" _T-take that back!" Walter demanded._

" _What's the matter Demon Lord, can't take what you dish out?" Jonathan inquired. "We shall clean the world and free it from the filth clinging onto it, and the fangames are on the hitlist."_

" _You seek to clean the filth in the world. Sounds like a toiletbowl to me." Walter regained his cool._

" _S-Stop calling me that!" Jonathan demanded in anger._

" _What's that, you like that name? Ok then, I'll indulge you." Walter sneered, taking in a deep breath. "Toiletbowl, toiletbowl, toiletbowl, toiletbowl, toiletbowl, toiletbowl, toiletbowl, toiletbowl."_

 _Jonathan decided to give Walter a taste of his own medicine, and took in a deep breath as well. "Faphand, faphand, faphand, faphand, faphand, faphand, faphand, faphand."_

 _The two samurai continued to squabble among one another until they butted heads with one another and stepped back in pain._

" _D-Did you just headbutt me?!" Jonathan demanded an answer._

" _Oh don't play this game with me!" Walter snapped back._

" _You did, you did headbutt me you bastard!" Jonathan growled._

" _And what are you gonna do about it, huh?" Walter egged Jonathan on, getting right up into his face._

" _Fuck you, asshole!" Jonathan growled, pushing Walter and enraging the man._

" _Fuck you, asshole!" Walter growled, pushing Jonathan._

" _Fuck you, asshole!" Jonathan growled, pushing Walter._

" _Fuck you, asshole!" Walter growled, pushing Jonathan. Eventually the duo kept on pushing each other until it escalated into a full on scuffle, the duo collapsing onto the floor and started beating each other up with punches and kicks._

 _ **Video recording ends here:**_

"Shit, the recording ends right when it was about to get good!" Garret cursed, hoping to see more of the brawl.

"And that was all we were able to record." Fujiwara admitted. "Still though, it gives us the perfect strategy to deal with Merkabah and Lucifer."

"How so?" Astolfo inquired, cracking his knuckles. "Because I'm more than eager to punish them for saying such horrid things about my friend's games."

"This may take a bit of explainin' but it's worth it in the end." Skins began, as he cleared his throat. "One of the main sources of power for a deity is if people refer to them by their name. We believe that referring to a deity via a derogatory nickname will not only deny them that power, but will weaken them as time goes on."

"I take it you wish to use derogatory names for Merkabah and Lucifer?" Shiv assumed, and he was right on the money.

"Bingo!" Skins grinned at the young man. "Which is why the Hunter Association will now refer to Merkabah and Lucifer as Toiletbowl and Faphand respectively. I take it you have no objections?"

"No, we don't, though it'll take a while for us to get used to it." Ame replied. "As for the alliance, we're more than happy to work with you, provided that you don't give us any trouble down the line."

"Wonderful! I'll be sure to let Flynn know about this." Fujiwara smiled. "Oh and don't worry, we won't give you any trouble, given how popular your games are with the hunters."

"Well that's a rel—wait, did you say Flynn?" Melia began, surprised by what she had just heard. "Is he the same Flynn that Krishna referenced in his speech a while ago?"

"Ah, you saw that as well. Yes, our Flynn is the one Krishna mentioned in his speech. A while ago, the Divine Powers were hoping to make Flynn and Isabeau their Godslayers, but it didn't end well for them. Based on the fact that Krishna has no need for Flynn anymore, it can be interpreted that he found another Godslayer." Fujiwara explained.

"Yes…Krishna did find another Godslayer; our friend Damien. He was brainwashed into believing that I killed his mother." Ame replied sadly, still hung up over the incident.

"I see…" Fujiwara replied, before his watch started buzzing. "My apologies, but we've got to head back to base. It was nice meeting you all."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you all as well." Astolfo grinned at the two hunters. "May we emerge victorious in this brutal war."

"My sentiments exactly." Skins replied, as the two older men packed up their stuff and left the room, and exited the headquarters.

 **Wow, what an epic chapter. It had everything a fanfiction reader could ask for. Anyway, as I alluded to in this chapter, the next chapter will be another date chapter between Roland and Serra, but with a twist thrown in it to spice things up. Anyway, I hope I got you pumped up for it, because I'm pumped up as well for it. Catch you later everyone!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome to the next chapter everyone, I hope you'll enjoy it as it's another chapter that's special to me. There won't be much action unfortunately, but it'll be a nice breather after that intense battle in the last chapter. So without further ado, let's get this party started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 24: The Date-Crashers!_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Auditorium**

The lieutenants of the Divine Powers were eying up the stage with baited breath, as they saw Tressa and Big Smoke setting up something amazing. Earlier that day, they were all given a ticket with a unique number on it, and were told to keep it with them throughout the night. Once the preparations were complete, Tressa took the mike and made a grandiose opening.

"Welcome everyone, to the first of many Divine Raffles!" Tressa began, as everyone got up and applauded her as if it were a social justice post on Facebook. "Today, I'll be rolling two numbers, and whoever has the matching numbers will be embarking on a most important mission alongside Big Smoke!"

"Goddamn, this is gonna be interesting!" Caesar grinned, clutching his ticket.

"Now it's time to focus on the wheel of destiny, as Big Smoke will roll out some numbers and determine your fate!" Tressa began, gesturing at Big Smoke as he began to spin the wheel as fast as his thick arms enabled him to. Around a minute later, a numbered ball popped out of the hole and onto the tray.

"Number 22, we got a number 22 over here." Big Smoke picked up the ball and read it out loud.

"That's me baby!" Dio cheered, leaping out of his seat and made his way to the stage, with everyone excluding Tayama applauding him. "Wooo! This is gonna be great!"

"Well I'm glad that you're excited about your next mission!" Tressa smiled at the ringmaster. "Now for the second number, if you'll please…"

"Right away, my lady!" Big Smoke replied, as he started spinning the wheel once more, only for a ball to pop out almost immediately. "Number 78, we got a number 78 here."

"That's my num—" Tayama began, before he began staring daggers of hate at Dio. "I'm not working with that fucking asshole!"

"Yeah, I'm not working with that wife-stealer either!" Dio retorted, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Serra is my prize, and my prize only! I'm not letting some fucking cunt steal my prize away from me, just because he married her!" Tayama roared, storming up to the stage.

"Hey fuck you! She married me, so I won her fair and square!" Dio snapped, clenching his right fist with the index finger pointing upwards, while his left hand was cupping his right elbow.

"I don't care if you married her, I'm gonna take her, and she will be mine!" Tayama bellowed, as the two men got up in each other's faces and snarled at each other, before a loud bang snapped the two men out of their rage-induced stupor.

"Thank you…" Tressa began, putting her shotgun back on the table. "Anyway, Big Smoke will inform you of your mission." The two men then proceeded to walk over to Big Smoke and receive the details of the mission from him.

"Alright chaps, our mission is to spy on an agent of the Fangame Committee, who funnily enough, is that Serra lady who you've been fighting over." Big Smoke began to explain.

"R-Really?!" Tayama and Dio leant in closer to Big Smoke, before they began growling at each other once more.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight; we're all comrades in the Divine Powers." Big Smoke attempted to break them up. "Besides, Serra will be on a date with her new boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend?!" Dio exclaimed, a look of shock and fury plastered on his face. "T-That two-timing whore!"

"Wow, I can really feel your love for her…" Tayama sneered at the ringmaster in a passive-aggressive manner.

"Oh fuck off with that shit! You have no right to judge me, Mr. 'she's my prize'! Get off your high horse you stuffy old fart!" Dio retorted.

"Keep your snide comments to yourself! Besides, I'm just as pissed about Serra having a boyfriend as you are." Tayama replied. "Loathe as I am to say this, we should work together to deal with that punk once and for all!"

"For once, you said something I agree with." Dio smirked, tipping his top hat.

"Anyway, our intel suggests that the two of them are going to be visiting the local carnival. We are to stalk them from the shadows, and find out what the Committee's next move will be." Big Smoke finished explaining his orders. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Tayama and Dio saluted their commanding officer.

"Good…" Big Smoke replied. "Now then, Lady Tressa has a daring plan to tell you all; one that was concocted by the legendary Octoguard itself!" The crowd began murmuring to themselves over this shocking revelation.

"T-The Octoguard themselves?! I-It must be some S-Grade plan then." Pegasus whispered to another lieutenant.

"The Octoguard were able to defeat both the Atlantic Federation and the East Europan Imperial Alliance without breaking a sweat. This should mean that their plan will end in our favour." Yasuke commented to himself, his intrigue sparked by the new idea.

"I'm glad you're all excited. Now behold, the fruits of my Octoguard's ingenious strategy!" Tressa boldly whipped the cloth off of a table, revealing a stack of what looked like extreme, violent, realistic pornography involving the characters from various Pokémon fangames, including Reborn, Rejuvenation, Desolation, Insurgence and many more.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Dio hissed in anger. "Are you really using that bullshit strategy those sluts in the MS Waifu Army are using?!"

"Whoa there, I'm not as stupid as those women; these are for psychological warfare against our enemy." Tressa replied in a calm manner. "The purpose is to flood this porn onto the market, enabling it to spread like wildfire. This'll have a mentally damaging effect on the enemy as they'll feel like they've been reduced to objects. And once they break, they will pull their games from the market and become recluses, enabling me to flood the market with my own version of their fangames! And then I'll become stinking rich, in both universes!" Tressa continued, chuckling ominously in a manner that terrified everyone else in the room.

"I-It's a good plan now that I think about it…" Dio recanted his earlier statement.

"Good, I'm glad that you see it now. Now chop-chop! You've got a mission to do!" Tressa replied, as Big Smoke, Tayama and Dio bowed before her, before proceeding to exit the auditorium.

 **The Carnival: Shinjuku**

The night was filled with a vast array of lights from the yearly carnival. The sound of children and parents enjoying themselves add to the overall light-hearted atmosphere of the carnival. An SUV rocked up to the park and rested in a spot that was quite close to the carnival entrance, as two people hopped out of it.

"Ah, so this is that carnival you mentioned earlier today." Roland commented to his partner, the blonde man dressed up in his usual attire, as he soon started shivering to himself. "Brrrrrrrrr! I guess I should've brought a jacket with me."

"I'd loan you mine, but I don't think it'll fit you." Serra replied, giggling to herself over Roland's simple mistake. Her glamorous outfit was perfectly suited for the cold night, as it consisted of a bright red jacket that was worn over a light blue shirt, her favorite pair of skinny jeans that showed off her wonderful legs, and a pair of light blue loafers.

"Nah, I'll be fine. But thanks for the offer. And err…for going out with me." Roland said, as the two of them got into the line and started waiting.

"Not a problem, Roland! Besides, I love our time together." Serra replied, as they made their way to the front of the line, as Roland paid for both their admission passes. They entered the carnival and began plotting out their route via the map, unaware that they were being watched by a trio of ominous figures in hooded cloaks, spying on them from behind a bush. The three figures lowered their hoods and brought their binoculars out, to get a better look at the duo.

"Huh, they're a little earlier than I anticipated. No matter, it shouldn't affect the plan too much…" Big Smoke informed his two companions, noticing the mask of fury that was plastered on Dio's face.

"So that's the little cocksucker who's trying to take my wife. Wait 'til I get my hands on—" Dio began growling to himself, only for his glare to intensify upon looking at Tayama. "Are you staring at my wife's ass?!"

"Yes." Tayama admitted, not breaking his perverted gaze away from Serra. "And she's not your wife; she's my prize."

"Oh that's it!" Dio snapped, tackling Tayama to the ground and launched a barrage of punches at the older man, who bellowed and started punching back in response. Big Smoke sighed to himself and began slinking away from the area so as to not get busted by security, as both Roland and Serra had finished planning out their route for the night and began walking to the game stalls.

"So Serra, when did you and Radomus first meet each other?" Roland inquired.

"Quite a while ago, to be honest. Ame figured that it'll be a wise idea for the developers to get to know one another before work on the game would begin. So I started chatting to Radomus, and was surprised to see that we were in the same boat; both of us had lost our loved ones, though in different manners, and both of us had hired Luna for some housework." Serra explained, recalling the pleasant memories of their first meeting.

"Housework, you mean Luna had a job before she helped develop Reborn?" Roland pressed further.

"Yes, as a housemaid. I gotta say she was quite good at it; not only was she fast and effective, but she looked pretty great in her uniform. No wonder Bennett fell head-over-heels in love with her." Serra chuckled lightly, as they soon arrived at the game stalls and were surprised by the sheer variety of them. It was then that Roland managed to see what looked like a one-of-a-kind chess-set where the pieces and the board itself was decorated in various precious metals.

"I think I know what my apology gift's gonna be." Roland smirked to himself, eyeing up the tantalising prize.

"Apology gift?" Serra inquired.

"I still feel bad about raising my voice at Radomus the other day, so I figured I should bring him a prize as a token of apology." Roland answered, as he started scrounging his pockets for some loose change.

"That's awfully sweet of you, but I'm sure he'll forgive you for your earlier slight, whether or not you gift him anything." Serra replied.

"That's true, but I figured that I may as well have a try anyway. Besides it doesn't look that hard, I just need to get the ball through the clown's mouth." Roland insisted, as he paid for the game and picked up the ball, carefully aiming at the hole on the wooden prop. He channelled his energy into his swing and threw the ball, as it shot through the hole at alarming speeds, which surprised the stall vendor.

"Well I'll be damned! I've never seen a throw that powerful before." The vendor whistled in awe, as he got the chess-set and handed it over to Roland. "You more than earned this."

"Thank you very much." Roland thanked the man, before turning to Serra. "Is there any of the stalls you would like to try out?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Serra replied, as she pointed to a stall a few feet away. "You see that one over there? I'm pretty confident that I can win that game."

"Alright then." Roland accepted, as the duo went over to the stall and saw that the game consisted of several metal plates in the shape of fish on the bottom of a sizable pool of water. "So how do you play this game?"

"The gist of this game is that you have to fish up the plates with a fishing rod that's supplied to you, though you only get three attempts per game. Each of those plates has a different number on them, representing the amount of tickets that fish is worth. The smaller the fish, the higher the number. Once you've used up all your attempts, you bring the fish to the vendor, who'll add up the numbers, and hand you a slip of paper with the combined total that you fished up; that's how many tickets you currently have. Whether you bank them for a later time, or you spend them right away is up to you." Serra went over the rules, as she paid for her game and was given a fishing rod to use. With a quick flick of the wrist she cast the line into the water and moved it around slowly, hoping to catch a fish. A small smirk appeared on her face as she heard the sound of the magnet on the fishing hook catch something. She reeled it up to see what her catch was, only for her smirk to disappear when she saw that the fish was quite big.

"So how many tickets is that one worth?" Roland inquired, as Serra took a few napkins out of her jacket pocket and wiped the middle of the plate.

"Only 25; barely enough for one of those rubber balls." She answered, setting the plate aside and threw her line in a second time, and sifted the pool bottom in the hopes of getting lucky. A few seconds later, she struck paydirt and reeling the line in eagerly, only to scowl upon realising that she had picked up a metal plate of a crab.

"I take it that those aren't worth very much." Roland assumed.

"The crabs are worth zero tickets; in other words, a waste of a chance." Serra replied, before sighed to herself. "At least I didn't get an octopus, otherwise I would've lost some tickets." She threw her line in one last time, and began searching the pool bottom for metal plates. Eventually, she managed to snag one and began lifting it out of the pool. After a few seconds of reeling in, Serra had received her prize, a confident smile on her face as Roland was shocked by what he's seeing.

"L-Look at all the small fish you managed to score!" Roland exclaimed in awe, as Serra placed the fish on the pile.

"See, I told you I'd win this game." Serra smiled gracefully, as she took the fish over to the vendor, who was just as shocked as Roland was upon seeing her catch.

"M-My goodness, that's quite a haul you got there. This'll take a minute or so…" the vendor commented, taking the pile of plates as they got out a calculator and began adding up all the numbers, an astonished look appearing on their face once they finished adding up all the numbers. "20,000 tickets for you, you lucky lady!"

"Thank you." Serra accepted the paper slip, as she and Roland decided to visit the prize shop to see if there were anything that caught their eye. As one would expect, there was a wide variety of prizes, ranging from simple rubber toys to high quality plush dolls. "Is there anything that interests you?"

"There is, but I wanna try and win it myself. After we're done getting what you want anyway." Roland replied, as Serra had finished choosing what she wanted to get. She settled on getting four 4,000-ticket plush dolls; one for Bennett, one for Luna, one for Anna and the other for Noel. She decided to bank the rest in the off-chance that there was another ticket shop with a different range of prizes. "You need a hand carrying them?" Roland inquired, as the vendor helped put the dolls into a bag.

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer." Serra smiled at the young man. "Now let's see if any of my luck has rubbed off onto you."

"Alright then!" Roland grinned, as he paid for his game and was given a fishing rod. With a flick of a wrist he cast his line into the water, and smirked when he immediately got something on the line. He eagerly reeled it up, only to sigh in disappointment when he saw the crab on his line.

"Oh my…well you've still got two chances at the very least." Serra looked at the bright side. Roland's mood had picked up a little bit, as he set the crab aside and flicked the rod into the water. He sifted the pool bottom for a while, and managed to catch something. He reeled up his line once more, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face when he saw the fish that he caught.

"Well I'll be, you landed a 5,000-ticket fish. Congratulations." Serra smiled at Roland, who was filled with a sense of accomplishment. Removing the fish from the hook, he cast his line in one last time and began sifting the pool bottom once more. Soon enough, he snagged something and began reeling it in eagerly, only for his jaw to drop when he saw that his prize was an octopus.

"Oh, that's a shame." Serra offered her condolences, as she took the octopus off the hook and looked at it for a moment. "Sorry hun, but you're going home empty."

"E-Empty?!" Roland exclaimed, as he leant over and saw that the octopus had a -5,000 on it's surface. "Oh, man!"

"Don't worry, there's always another time." Serra consoled the young man over his loss, resting her hand on his shoulder, as her watch started buzzing. "Oh my, is it time for the fireworks already? Not to worry, I've got the perfect spot where we can watch them from."

"Nice, lead the way then." Roland replied, as Serra took his hand and the two began walking, unaware that the trio of hooded figures were following closely behind. After a few minutes of walking, the duo had stopped at a small park adjacent to the pond that had a great view of the night sky. The three hooded figures were watching the duo from a bush atop a hill, gazing at the couple as they cuddled up to each other besides the tree.

"I've had a great night so far." Serra sighed blissfully, as Roland wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"Same here; I'm still a bit upset over that fishing game, but such is the nature of carnival games." Roland replied, as the fireworks show soon began. One by one, a barrage of fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded into a series of patterns, ranging from birds to farm animals, to even a few shapes such as stars and squares. Serra and Roland looked into each other's eyes, before they proceeded to kiss each on the lips passionately, as they both cuddled each other into a warm embrace.

"Ah, young love. Ain't a sight sweeter than that…" Big Smoke sighed wistfully to himself, as he was spying on the two lovers. Dio on the other hand, was absolutely livid. Not only had Tayama bruised and bloodied his handsome face, but Roland was kissing his wife. Still he knew that going up to them would compromise the mission, and opted to bide his time.

"Hehehe, I'll get you eventually you bastard. And when I do, I'll—wait, where the fuck is Tayama?!" Dio began, before he was surprised by the disappearance of his partner. He peeped through the binoculars, and was outraged to see Tayama walking up to the couple by the tree. "That incomprehensible fuckwit!"

A few seconds later, both Roland and Serra had broken their kiss off and gazed at each. "I have to say, that was better than I expected. You really know how to kiss a lady." Serra complimented the young man.

"Ah come on, you know I'd do anything to make you feel special." Roland replied cheekily, causing Serra to chuckle lightly. All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming from behind and turned around to see who was responsible.

"Ah, I hope I didn't disturb up. I am Tayama, and the pleasure is all mine, Serra." Tayama introduced himself, straightening out his suit jacket. However both Serra and Roland eyed him with suspicion.

"W-Why are you here Tayama?" Roland inquired, crossing his arms.

"W-Well I-I was just g-going t-to…" Tayama began to stutter, beads of sweat pouring down his face, before he soon lunged at Roland and started shaking the young man. "G-Give her to me! Give her back! Give her now! I need my Serra!" he started rambling in a complete daze.

"Another deranged fanboy, how wonderful…" Serra sighed in annoyance, before looking directly at the desperate man. "Look, Tayama, was it? I'm already on a date with my boyfriend, and I don't appreciate you barging into our quiet moment together. So do you mind if you left us alone?" She requested.

"B-Boyfriend?!" Tayama spluttered, releasing his grasp on Roland. "W-Why would you date him over me?!" the bespectacled man asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because he's much more of a gentleman than you'll ever be; I heard that you were eyeing up Shelly during that meeting between our organisations a while ago, and I'm not into men who lust after young girls and tries to indoctrinate me and my friends into his harem." Serra retorted coolly, resting her hands on her hips.

"Y-You and your friends will become a part of my harem! I will show you the sort of pleasure that so many women dream about, yet so few will ever get to experience. I will make you and your friends mine, and mine alone!" Tayama angrily declared, only to get slapped by Serra, causing the man to step back a few feet.

"You can take your little harem and buzz off! You're just as bad as those men who used me all those years ago, seeing me as a means to an end. Well enough is enough! I'm gonna stay here with Roland, while you can crawl back to whatever cesspit you emerged from!" Serra snapped, as the now frightened Tayama ran away from the area. "Sorry about that Roland, I have no patience for people like him."

"No need to apologise; as a matter of fact, it was kinda cool to see you put him in his place." Roland smiled at her. "Did you ever get people like him pestering you while you were a model?"

"Well yeah, but none of them were as bad as him." Serra answered, as she checked the time. "Oh my, we better get back to base. Come on Roland, we better get going before that creep decides to bother us again."

"Alright sweetie, let's go!" Roland replied, with Serra smiling upon hearing his compliment. The duo proceeded to make their way back to the SUV, unaware that Tayama was getting his just desserts at the hands of Big Smoke.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Big Smoke snapped at him, his face caked in anger as Dio was smirking at Tayama's detriment.

"I-I-I-I can explain…I-I needed her that badly!" Tayama stammered, sweat pouring down his face. Big Smoke leant in towards Tayama, the heavyset man eerily quiet.

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SPY ON THE DAMN COUPLE, TAYAMA!" Big Smoke boomed so loudly that it frightened the birds that were resting in the nearby trees. "Rest assured, Lady Tressa will hear about this slip-up from you."

"P-Please have mercy sir! I-I'll be a good boy!" Tayama got on his knees and begged, causing Dio to start laughing like crazy at his pitiful display. Big Smoke crossed his arms and sighed to himself.

"Very well, I'll let you go this time, only because Lady Tressa is busy negotiating with our latest ally, and I don't want to put too much on her plate at the moment." Big Smoke conceded as Tayama breathed a sigh of relief, much to Dio's annoyance.

"Oh thank goodness…" Tayama muttered under his breath.

"Weak." Dio snarked, shrugging his shoulders. "Wait, what's this about a new ally?"

"I'll explain as we head back to base." Big Smoke replied, as the three men pull up their hoods and proceeded to leave the area.

 **?**

Tressa Colzione sighed in content as she stretched her arms and looked around the area. It was quite lavish, and was decorated with various awards that the games the company had published and produced won, and there were a whole lot of awards. She had been given a tour by the security there, as they were informed about her reason for being here. Soon enough, the door opened and a voice gestured for her to come in. Tressa soon entered the lavish office, and was surprised at just how lavish it was. Between the mahogany furniture in the room, the expensive Turkish carpet on the floor, and the various relics and trophies decorating the room, it was obvious that the owner was very well off.

"Come, sit by my desk." The man sitting behind his desk welcomed Tressa, as she made her way to him and sat down on the luxurious chair.

"I thank you for allowing me to discuss a few things with you, Mario." Tressa began negotiations, tipping her hat courteously.

"Not a problem, if anything I should be thanking you for helping me with this latest issue I'm facing." Mario replied. With his short brown hair that was combed over, his thick brown mustache, and his black Armani suit, he definitely looked the role of a successful businessman. "As the CEO of Nintendo, I have to do everything in my power to maintain my company's success."

"It's sickening how those fangames steal your product, and use it to create their own propaganda." Tressa commented.

"Exactly; not only are they causing sales of my Pokémon games to drop, but they're not even making a cent off of it, adding insult to injury!" Mario exclaimed angrily, slamming his gloved fist on his desk. "These thieves have been criticising us from day one, yet they don't realise that their ideas to "improve" the core game would scare away thousands of potential customers!"

"I tried telling them that several times, but they fired me for my efforts. I guess their overly morbid wankfests were that important to them…" Tressa added with a hint of bitterness in her tone, scratching the side of her leg.

"It's ridiculous! I've seen overviews of their stories, and it's the most depressing source of ego-stroking that I've ever seen. That trickster Ame has the audacity to insert her and her league of followers as important characters in their games. I would've gotten called out for it if I inserted myself into Pokémon Ultra-Sun and Ultra-Moon, so why is it ok when SHE does it?!" Mario protested angrily.

"Who knows why; perhaps they fell for her underdog sob-story bullshit." Tressa suggested a possible answer. "I can look past the story for the most part, but the difficulty is another thing; the game caters to the elitist circlejerk that go out of their way to ruin things for the casual players. It's downright sickening!"

"I know; I've seen the sort of challenges they impose on the player, and it's downright unfair. Between the lack of funds, lack of Pokémon, overly complicated maps and puzzles, and the fact that you have to go against full teams with competitive movesets, it's a wonder anyone has passed the first gym battle." Mario listed off his grievances with the games. "And don't get me started on those fucking field effects; they took a concept that I made, and corrupted it into some cheap series of unfair boosts to the gym leaders, and they are unfair boosts."

"Tell me about it…" Tressa replied. "The worst thing is that there's so many of them. Just how the fuck did so many of them appear in such a short span of time?!"

"Yeah, these fucking fangames are as annoying as a swarm of locusts." Mario agreed with the young lady, as he looked to his sides before leaning in closer to her. "Between you and me, I think I know what agenda these games are trying to peddle."

"Oh really, and what is this agenda you think they're pushing?" Tressa inquired, curious about the CEO's statement.

"These games are trying to destroy my company with subliminal messages!" Mario answered. "Think about it, these games advertise themselves to be as cool as that bastard Sonic, with their characters, their villains and their cool cities. Not only do the self-insert leaders get so much praised dumped onto them, but they take several jabs at my games, by claiming that it's full of weaklings. It's character assassination of the highest order, and it's fucking disgusting."

"That's a pretty accurate analysis if I say so myself." Tressa admitted. "So, Mario, will you fight alongside the Divine Powers in eliminating these fangames?"

"Absolutely! You have my undying loyalty, and support. Trust me when I tell you that my support is worth more than its weight in gold." Mario agreed, as they two of them shook hands with each other.

"Thank you for offering to assist us; rest assured, these fangames shall be destroyed once and for all." Tressa pledged to the CEO, as she bowed courteously to him before leaving the office.

 **Wow, I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Overall this chapter was quite the success, between solidifying Serra and Roland's relationship, and powering up the villains. Rest assured, they'll suffer a major blow in the next chapter, which will contain a duel for you all to enjoy. See you all next time!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin stolen)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back everyone, to the next thrilling instalment of Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy! Oh boy, have I got the treat for you. It's got plenty of exciting content for you all to enjoy while you're eating dinner, or reading something in your bed. But that's not all, I have an idea for the next chapter that'll rock your socks off, though that'll have to wait until the end of this chapter. So without further ado, let's get ready to rock!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined, and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 25: The Gorgon's Terrifying Gaze!_

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: The next morning**

The sun shone brightly into Roland's room, the bright beam of light shining directly on his face, causing the young man to moan to himself as he wearily rose from his slumber. As he proceeded to get dressed for the day, he began recalling the events that occurred last night, namely when Serra referred to him as her boyfriend during the confrontation with Tayama.

' _Does she consider me worthy enough to be her boyfriend, or was she saying that to have Tayama leave her alone?'_ Roland mused to himself as he had finished getting ready and proceeded to make his way to the cafeteria. Upon arriving there, he noticed that there weren't as many people there as usual, perhaps because they were sleeping in today. He noticed that Serra was quietly sipping some home-made tea by herself and opted to walk up to her.

"H-Hey there." Roland greeted the graceful woman, who turned to face him. "You mind if I sit beside you?"

"Not at all." Serra replied, gesturing him to sit beside her, which he did. "So, is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Well…I wanted to ask you something…that comment you said last night about me being your boyfriend; did you really mean that, or were you hoping to have that man leave you alone?" Roland inquired.

"A little in column A, and a little in column B." Serra answered. "I had hoped that he would've left us alone, but that wasn't the case with that man."

"That explains—" Roland began, as he did a double take upon realising what she had said. "Y-You really consider me worthy enough to be your boyfriend?"

"Of course, silly! You're the nicest guy that I've ever been with; you take what I say into consideration, and you've even cleaned up your act around Melia." Serra giggled politely.

"Uh…how did you know about how I acted around Melia?" Roland inquired, a look of embarrassment on his face as his cheeks blushed brightly.

"She informed me of what happened at the rally, back when the Divine Powers first waged war against us. She found your behaviour quite humorous, if a little creepy. I can even remember the look on your face when you first saw me." Serra explained, recalling the goofy yet creepy expression on Roland's face.

"Sorry about that, I had let my hormones get the better of me." Roland apologised. "That said, would you have any problems if we went out for the night, sometime in the future?"

"I'd love to go out with you; however, the next couple weeks are gonna be a bit hectic from the look of things, so it might take a while." Serra accepted the offer.

"Wonderful!" Roland smiled, stretching his arms. "That said, how do you know we're gonna be busy for the next few weeks?"

"Ame notified me about our schedule as I was getting my tea ready. She said something about a—" Serra began, only for her phone to start buzzing. "Well I guess she beat me to the punch; come on Roland, we've got a meeting to attend."

"R-Right!" Roland replied quickly, as the duo made their way to where the meeting was being held.

 **0000**

Everyone began to whisper among each other regarding what the meeting will be about. It was unusually rare for everyone to receive a message requiring their presence in a meeting, much less having said meeting take place in the lecture hall. On the front stage, the audience saw Ame, Melia, Shiv and Garret sit alongside General Nikita, who was busy checking over a few folders in her possession.

"I'd like to thank you all for attending this urgent meeting, as we've got some serious news, we need to tell you all!" Ame thanked her fellow developers. "It seems that Krishna was able to successfully recruit the CEO of Nintendo to his cause. This is bad news as he now has the entirety of the mainstream gaming media under his thumb."

"W-What about the independent developers like us, what's gonna happen?" Venam inquired, looking at Melia for an answer.

"It's not gonna end well for us; several independent studios have already been destroyed or assimilated into the Divine Powers. If Krishna gains complete control over the entire gaming media, then he'll be able to mass-brainwash everyone into joining his cult." Melia answered, as concerned looks appeared on the audiences faces. "Our only hope is if we can reclaim the six Relics of Reborn that were stolen from us."

"But where will we be able to find them? I'd suspect that the Divine Powers would keep them locked up inside their temple somewhere." Sothe commented. "I would've checked while I was infiltrating the base, but I got compromised and had to escape."

"Luckily for you all, you've got me to help you out!" Nikita declared boldly, standing up off her chair and puffing her chest out. "I've had my recon agents do a background check on these Relics, and they reported that they're in the hands of the Divine Vanguard, an elite squadron of deities that serve as Krishna's main agents. All six of them have set up domains within Tokyo and are keeping watch over a Relic. However, that was all the intel they were able to get, so how you use it is up to you."

"As a matter of fact, we've got the perfect way to use it." Shiv replied, as he soon directed his attention to Anna. "You've got a special connection to these Relic's, don't you?"

"Well, Nostra's the one who has the special connection, but I'm sure she's more than willing to help us." Anna answered, holding up her Jirachi doll to her ear.

"A-Are you sure that's going to help us?" Noel inquired, eyeing up his sister curiously.

"Of course, it will! Nomos thinks so as well." Anna chirped, referring to Noel's Cleffa doll. Suddenly, the young girl was struck with a source of inspiration. "I've got it! Nostra just told me that the Pearl Hairpin's nearby, at the Sky Tower near Kinshicho."

"M-My hairpin? In that case, I better go get it back!" Aya declared.

"Don't forget about me, Aya. Safety in numbers and all that." Hardy volunteered as well.

"Heh, I wish I got volunteers that easily." Garret chuckled, crossing his arms. "But the two of you would need to bring a duellist along, just in case this Divine Vanguard is packing some cards in their arsenal."

"In that case, I'll throw my hat into the ring!" Blair stood up and declared. "I wanna prove to the Hunter Association that we don't need that stuffy ol' Gaston helping us."

"Fine by me. Just make sure my brother comes back in one piece." Titania commented, respecting the young girl's determination.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anything horrible to happen to my big sister as well." Cain chimed in.

"No need to worry; I'll emerge victorious and bring back that fancy hairpin." Blair reassured the duo, flashing them a toothy grin.

"Very well then, it seems that we've got a game plan at the very least. The three of you may be excused, we'll inform you on what we talked about when you get back." Ame dismissed them, as Aya, Hardy and Blair got up and exited the lecture hall.

 **Sky Tower: Near Kinshicho: a few hours later**

The group of three had made their way to the imposing tower and were taken aback by just how tall it was. Standing at around several kilometres tall, it was no wonder many people believed it to be the stairway to heaven from which the angels descended from.

"My, my, this definitely beats the Sky Tower back in Blackview City in terms of grandeur." Aya commented, impressed by the size of the mammoth structure.

"There's a second Sky Tower?" Blair inquired.

"Yeah, in Blackview City. I know about the place since it was where Richard and Scarlett went on their first date together. That and I had a gig there a while ago." Hardy explained. "It's a nice place and all but I still prefer my hometown."

"I see…" Blair commented, as the trio proceeded to enter the large building. The area was a complete mess, with rubbish and debris littering the area. Luckily the stairs were still in useable condition. "By the way, how did you two get together?" Blair asked Aya as the trio started to walk up the stairs.

"It's quite the long tale. It all started a decade ago when Corey's wife had passed away during childbirth, meaning he had to juggle his duties as a Gym Leader and taking care of Heather. However, a couple years ago it got to the point where he couldn't fulfil his role as a Gym Leader and sent in a resignation notice. As I was the Reserve Poison-Type Leader, I was asked to take the job. I'm not gonna lie, I hated the idea to begin with. Within my first day as Gym Leader, I lost to five trainers, including that stuck-up bastard Fern. Oh man was he the worst; he complained about me being cheap since I prefer Double Battles over Singles and I defeated him, only for him to defeat me in our rematch and called me a pushover." Aya began recalling her story.

"Yeesh, this Fern character sounded like a piece of work even before his betrayal." Blair commented.

"Trust me, he's a lot worse than I'm making him out to be. Anyway, it was after that incident that Alice showed up for her Gym Battle against me. Shortly afterwards, Hardy arrived with the intention to help the 'new kid in the club', as he aptly put it." Aya continued.

"Well I had some free time on my hand, so I figured it was the right thing to do." Hardy chimed in, as he and Aya held each other's hand tightly.

"Now as I was saying, Fern was talking trash as usual, when Alice offered to put him in his place. I didn't see the battle as I was busy healing my Pokémon, but I assumed that Alice had won, based on the sour expression on Fern's face. Anyway, the two of us got to battle each other and as you would expect from the champion's daughter, she swept me without breaking a sweat. I broke down into a rant about how I never wanted the job, and how I wished my brother got it instead, only for Hardy and Alice to console me and tell me that everything was going to be alright following that day, Hardy had helped me out here and there; one thing lead to another and we started dating shortly after that." Aya concluded her story.

"That's such a sweet story." Blair smiled.

"Which reminds me, how did you and Chevalier get together?" Hardy inquired, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Well I guess it's my turn to repay the favour." Blair began, as she cleared her throat. "The two of us met at Duel Academy; a prestigious academy known for training some of the best duelists in the world. There are three dorms in the Academy, all of which were based on your skill. There was Slifer Red, which was the most rundown dormitory. Then there was Ra Yellow, which was the middle of the road dormitory. Finally, there was Obelisk Blue, which was the top of the line dormitory and had a lot of special luxuries for the students. Most students wound up in either Red or Yellow, since the lacked the connections that the Blue students had. However, all female students who attended the dorm were automatically sorted into Obelisk Blue, since it was the only dorm that had accommodations for female students. It was a nice offer, but I chilled out in Slifer Red as it was where all my friends were stationed. Anyway, I first met Chevalier the day after I first enrolled into the academy. He was sitting by himself and wore a Ra Yellow uniform, which was odd considering that he had the grades and the connections to warrant a spot in Obelisk Blue. Turns out that there wasn't any room left, and he was demoted to Ra Yellow as a result. But from what he told me, that was only half the reason he was in Ra Yellow. See, Chevalier, much like his friend Astolfo, preferred wearing women's clothes, which made him the subject to a lot of bullying, particularly from an older girl by the name of Missy. It got so bad that he had to be demoted for his own safety, as they feared the fallout that would ensue if they were to expel Missy." Blair began.

"T-That's terrible…" Aya pitied the young man.

"It was, but I made sure that he wasn't alone. After we met, I introduced him to all my friends. They were cool with him, but Chazz decided to be Chazz and goad Chevalier into dueling him. He ended up regretting his actions soon enough, following a humiliating defeat. Anyway a few weeks later, the two of us were paired up in some sort of special tournament, where pairs of duelists had to battle against other tag teams. We blew the competition away, especially since Chevalier had his trusty Lightsworn cards with him." Blair recalled the pleasant memories. "But the best part was when we got into the grand final and were up against Missy and her chief flunky. Missy started taunting us about how I was a shrimp and how Chevalier was a crossdresser. We weren't in the mood to counter her taunts with words, so we decided to let our cards do the talking. We ended up winning in a spectacular manner, of course Missy started to whine about how we cheated, only to get told off by Chancellor Sheppard, who issued her a detention for unsportsmanlike conduct. Ever since that day, we hung out with each other a bit more, and here we are now." Blair concluded her story.

"Woah, that's pretty sweet." Hardy commented as the trio had made it up the stairs and were horrified at what they saw. Scattered around the area were dozens of statues, all depicting humans with agonized looks on their faces, while they were in different stats of fear. Some looked to be pleading for mercy, while others were running for their lives, probably from whatever it was that turned them into stone. "W-What the hell is this?!" the young man exclaimed loudly.

"Whoever did this to them clearly has some sick sense of artistic design; look at how all these statues are positioned. It's as if these people are nothing more than props for whoever, or whatever did this to them." Blair pointed out.

"Ugh! Let's just find my hairpin and get out of this creepy-ass place." Aya quickly suggested, as the ground started shaking beneath their feet. "W-What now?!"

"My, my. It seems like you were so eager to view my gallery, that you decided to break into my domain…" a chillingly sweet voiced echoed out to them, as a large but familiar demon slithered up to the trio, emerging from the shadows of the dimly-lit room.

"Medusa! I knew we'd meet again!" Blair boldly declared, pointing at the serpentine woman. "You're gonna pay for turning all these innocent people into stone."

"Hahahahaha! How courageous of you. However I didn't turn them into stone, I gave them the honor of being my works of art." Medusa chortled. "Of course, I've yet to find one that's worthy of bearing my latest prize…" she hissed, showing off the Pearl Hairpin that she kept in a small velvet box.

"T-That's my hairpin; give it back, you vile temptress!" Aya demanded.

"Oh, it's your hairpin? Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I turned you into a statue…" Medusa hissed, eying you the young woman. "And what a work of art you'll be."

"Look lady, I may be into rocks and all that, but Aya's already pretty in my eyes, so there's no need to be turning her into stone now." Hardy interjected, with Aya blushing in response to the compliment.

"Besides, I'm gonna clean your clock in a duel and bring that hairpin back to its rightful owner!" Blair added, activating her duel disk.

"Very well, I'll indulge your desire for a duel." Medusa replied, as a duel disk made from stone and scales appeared on her wrist. "My deck contains the strongest and the most beautiful monsters of them all; you've got no chance of victory."

"We'll see about that!" Blair retorted.

"Duel!" Both combatants declared, drawing their opening hand.

 **Blair: 4000**

 **Medusa: 4000**

"Since this is my domain, I get to go first, during which I'll activate my skill Reptile's Domain!" Medusa declared, as the area shook, and a massive swamp covered the area. There were several skeletal carcasses strewn about in the swamp, and the whole area reeked of decay. "My skill enables me to activate the new and improved Venom Swamp from outside my deck and enables me to summon Reptile monsters without the need of a tribute beforehand. Now I'll summon Venom Snake in attack mode, and end with a card facedown."

Blair began studying her opponents' field; it has been a while since she last saw Venom monsters in a duel and knew that they had one hell of a boss monster. But what troubled her was how Medusa bragged about her "new and improved" Venom Swamp. Did a recent buff make the card stronger? Regardless, she couldn't sit around and do nothing. "I draw!" She declared and looked at her card. "Neat. I'll set a monster facedown, and end with two cards facedown."

"Cowering already? And I was so mesmerised with your bravado." Medusa mocked the young girl. "I draw!"

"Perfect, I'll activate my Solemn Wishes during your Standby Phase!" Blair called out, activating her facedown card.

"A pitiful effort on your behalf. I'll summon Reptilianne Scylla and have her destroy your facedown monster!" Medusa declared, as her newest monster charged at Blair's facedown monster and destroyed it.

"Pyramid Turtle's effect activates. Thank you for the nice bonus." Blair smirked, as her Vampire Red Baron emerged from her deck and stared down the sinister serpents.

"In that case, I'll end my turn, enabling my Venom Swamp to activate it's effect; Toxic Smog!" Medusa crooned, as the vampiric knight started a coughing fit, while her reptiles were safe from the poisonous air.

 **ATK (2400-1900)**

 **DEF (1000-500)**

Blair was surprised at the sudden developments; she expected the ATK drop, but the DEF drop came out of nowhere. Even more surprising was how Scylla wasn't affected by the poisonous swamp, despite not being a Venom monster. This has to be a side-effect of the new Venom Swamp, and Blair was gonna find out.

"Y-Your swamp…" she began.

"Is a paradise? Why thank you. See, my new and improved Venom Swamp is toxic to everything except Reptile monsters. Each Venom Counter a monster obtains costs them 500 ATK & DEF, and if they get 5 counters they're banished from the field! Such power is befitting a powerful and beautiful demon like me." Medusa praised herself. "How will you defend yourself against my toxic paradise?"

"We'll just have to see, my turn!" Blair called out as she drew her next card. "During my Standby Phase, Solemn Wishes activates, enabling me to gain 500LP!"

 **Blair: 4500**

"Huh, an LP boost at the start of her turns. That's pretty neat." Aya commented.

"I'm sure it's all part of some strategy to put that freaky snake-lady in her place." Hardy added.

"Oh I will, but some prepwork's gotta happen first. I'll play my Vampire Awakening to special summon Vampire's Curse from my deck, during which it's special ability activated, enabling him to gain 500ATK." Blair began, as her newest monster emerged from her deck.

 **ATK (2000-2500)**

"Now I'll have Red Baron swat that pesky snake of yours away, followed by my Curse eliminating your Scylla!" Blair initiated her attack, as her creatures of the night descended onto the serpents and effortlessly crushed them. However as both vampires went back, a pair of eggs took the serpent's place and began shaking on the spot.

 **Medusa: 2600**

"D-Don't tell me…" Blair sighed to herself upon realising the trap she fell into.

"An astute observation; Damage = Reptile enables me to bring out more of my masterpieces every time a Reptile is destroyed." Medusa sneered, eying up her opponent. "Behold, my Reptilianne Viper, and Reptilianne Gardna!" The eggs cracked open, as a tortoise and a small snake slithered onto the battlefield.

"In that case, I'll overlay my Red Baron and my Curse to XYZ Summon Al Dhampir – Vampire Sheridan and end my turn with a card facedown." Blair concluded her turn, as her two monsters leapt into the portal, from which a tall, slender vampire in a white suit emerged, only to fall prey to the treacherous swamp.

 **ATK (2600-2100)**

 **DEF (1000-500)**

"Was that all you could muster? Very well, it's my turn." Medusa drawled, drawing her card and gazed at it as a wicked grin appeared on her face. She had drawn the first piece of her undefeatable combo and was ready to play it. But first there's the matter of that troublesome XYZ Monster on the field, and she had the perfect solution for it. "I'll play my facedown Ojama Trio, granting you my art as a gift from me to you."

Blair was taken by surprise as stuffed dolls of the infamous Ojama Trio appeared on her field. "T-Thank you…?"

"No need to thank me; especially after what I'm gonna do next. I'll tune my Gardna to my Viper to Synchro Summon a real beauty. Behold, my Reptilianne Hydra!" Medusa boldly declared, as the two reptiles leapt into the air and combined with one another to become a frightening hydra that easily dwarfed Sheridan. "When Hydra is summoned, all monsters with 0ATK on your field are destroyed, and I get to draw a card for every unfortunate victim."

"B-But that means—" Blair began, as she was interrupted by the Hydra spewing three globs of acid at the dolls, causing them to blow up and sent bits of shrapnel flying at Blair.

 **Blair: 3600**

"So that was why she gave Blair those tokens!" Aya realised what Medusa was playing at. "Pretty clever, if a bit dirty."

"I'm sure Blair can still win this, after all her monster's a lot cooler than that crawling catastrophe." Hardy chimed in.

"Pffft, morons like you are incapable of understanding what true art is!" Medusa scoffed as she drew her cards, and from the grin that appeared on her face, she must've drawn some good cards. "Perfect, I'll summon my Vennominon: The King of Poisonous Snakes in attack mode and equip my Hydra with Molting Escape!" the deity hissed, as a sinister humanoid snake emerged from the swamp and glared at the young girl opposite him. And

 **ATK (?-2000)**

"Now my Hydra, destroy that pitiful Sheridan with your Reptilianne Hunger!" Medusa ordered, as the colossal creature slithered towards it's prey, only to get repelled by Blair's Negate Attack. Medusa was annoyed at the lucky save, but quickly regained her composure and ended her turn with a card facedown.

 **ATK (2100-1600)**

 **DEF (500-0)**

"Ok, time to compose myself. I draw!" Blair called out, drawing her next card and recovering LP with her Continuous Trap.

 **Blair: 4100**

"I'll activate Card of Demise, enabling me to draw five cards and add them to my hand!" Blair quickly drew her cards, replenishing her near empty hand. "Nice, I'll play my Vampire Territory and summon Vampire Sorcerer. Then I'll activate Vampire Territory and tribute my Sorcerer to summon Vampire Fraulein in attack mode!"

 **Blair: 3600**

"Now for the fun part; I'll have my Fraulein attack your Hydra, during which I'll activate her effect, paying 1600 Lifepoints to have her gain 1600ATK." Blair called out, wincing in pain from the blood payment.

 **Blair: 2000**

 **ATK (600-2200)**

"Nice try, but not good enough. Molting Escape prevents my Hydra from getting destroyed." Medusa sneered, as the two combatants clashed with each other, only for Reptilianne Hydra to shed its skin and slither back to its owner, its shiny new coat granting it more power than before.

 **Medusa: 2500**

 **Blair: 2100**

 **ATK (2100-2400)**

"In that case, I'll have Sheridan attack your Hydra once more, while I'll pay 900 Lifepoints to activate Fraulein's ability once more." Blair continued, only to wince in pain even louder than before.

 **Blair: 1200**

 **ATK (1600-2500)**

On her cue, the regal vampire dashed towards the Hydra and sank its teeth into its neck, causing the serpent to scream in pain before it was drained of its life and collapsed into the swamp, sinking down into the depths below. However, it meant that Vennominon gains a potent power boost.

 **Medusa: 2400**

 **Blair: 1300**

 **ATK (2000-2500)**

"I'll set three cards facedown, and end my turn…" Blair replied weakly, as she soon started panting to herself. Both Aya and Hardy had concerned expressions on their face; poor Blair was barely hanging on, while Medusa was barely fazed at all. That's not mentioning the fact that her monsters kept getting weaker and weaker every turn.

 **ATK (1600-1100) DEF (0-0)**

 **ATK (600-100) DEF (2000-1500)**

"Y-You can do this Blair!" Aya voiced her support.

"Yeah, teach this snake lady how to really rock the field!" Hardy chimed in as well.

"Heheheheh, how nice of them to cheer you on despite the circumstances. But it's time to add you all to my collection!" Medusa sneered, drawing her next card and looking at it. While it was the final piece to her invincible combo, from the look of things it wasn't necessary. "Now my Vennominon, blast her Fraulein with Toxic Shot!"

The sinister serpent leered at the young vampire, as it aimed one of its snake fingers at her, and began blasting a large torrent of hot, toxic goo directly at her face. However, a shield emerged from the ground and drained the incoming attack, catching the gorgon off guard.

"Hah…how'd you like my Draining Shield?" Blair quipped, as a refreshing feeling course through her body.

 **Blair: 3800**

"But that's not the only trick I've got up my sleeve. I activate my Raigeki Break to destroy that disgusting swamp of yours!" Blair continued.

"Say what?!" Medusa shrieked, as her Venom Swamp disintegrated all around her. "M-My beautiful swamp!"

"Alright, way to stick it to that freak!" Hardy cheered, as a look of pure loathing appeared on the gorgon's face.

"You insolent brats! How dare you ruin my perfect landscape; I'll kill you!" Medusa hissed in anger. "From my hand, I activate Offerings to the Doomed to destroy my Vennominon!"

"Hah, way to destroy your own monster!" Aya taunted, only to see that Blair had a look of fear plastered on her face. "W-What's the matter?"

"Ohohohohohoho, she knows what's coming next. Upon Vennominons destruction, I'll activate Rise of the Snake Deity, enabling me to summon my strongest, and most beautiful monster of them all; come, Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!" Medusa hissed with glee, as a colossal huminoid-snake appeared on the field, its arms taking on the form of two massive serpents heads.

 **ATK (?-3000)**

"Now Vennominaga, destroy her worthless Fraulein!" Medusa cackled with glee, as the terrifying serpent blasted the poor girl with a massive glob of acidic venom, disintegrating her within seconds. The resulting explosion caused Blair to cry out in pain as she was sent hurtling to the floor.

 **Blair: 900**

 **HVC: 1**

"Blair!" Aya and Hardy called out, running over to check up on her.

"I-I'm fine…but I don't think I can win this…" Blair replied weakly, as she barely managed to get up onto her feet. "T-That monster…its immune to card effects, and it comes back from the grave after its destroyed in battle."

"W-What are you going to do then?!" Aya wanted an answer.

"I…I gotta draw my next card. If it can turn the duel around, then we're golden. But if not…then I want you two to run away from here." Blair answered.

"Hell no! I'm not throwing you to the wolves—er, snakes! I stand by my friends!" Hardy declared, as a smile appeared on Blair's face.

"Thank you…I'll promise not to disappoint you." Blair replied, as she wearily walked back to the field.

"You're awfully persistent for a brat your age; Shesha is sure to enjoy feasting on your soul." Medusa taunted the young girl, however Blair wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"We'll see about that…" Blair replied, as she drew her next card and looked at it, before a confident smile appeared on her face. "I'm sorry to say this, but Shesha will have to go hungry tonight."

"What?! Do you really think that pathetic card could stand a chance against my Vennominaga?!" Medusa exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Oh, I don't think; I know. Behold, my Soul Release!" Blair showed off her newest card.

"N-No! Not the Soul Release!" Medusa gasped in fear and shock.

"Yep, if I can't defeat the snake lady guess I'll have to drain her of her power." Blair replied, as she played the card and saw Vennominaga grow weaker by the second.

 **ATK (3000-500)**

"But that's not all; I'll play my final facedown, Vampire Awakening to Special Summon another Vampire Fraulein. Then I'll follow up by banishing Vampire Sorceror to summon Vampire Scarlet Scourge and overlay her with my Sheridan to XYZ Summon a second Sheridan!" Blair continued, playing her powerful combo to call for a new and improved Sheridan.

"T-This can't be happening!" Medusa cried out.

"Oh it is happening; I'll have Sheridan attack your Vennominaga, during which I'll pay 800 Lifepoints to have Sheridan gain 800ATK." Blair continued once more, as Fraulein performed a small chant to powerup her comrade.

 **Blair: 100**

 **ATK (2600-3400)**

The well-dressed vampire charged at the snake deity, dodging the incoming globs of venom directed at it and started climbing up the creature and bit down on its neck rather harshly. The deity shirked in pain as it was destroyed shortly afterwards, causing Medusa to hiss in pain as the explosion struck her dead on. She was about to slither towards the heroes when an agonizing sensation coursed through her body, with red cracks appearing all over her.

"No…NO! I-I'm crumbling again!" Medusa shrieked in pain as the cracks started glowing harshly. "T-There was so much to do, so many pieces to craft. And I-I'll never get to do so. D-Damn you all! Damn you all to the bowels of this hellish universe!" With one final scream of pain, Medusa exploded into millions of tiny pieces, which disintegrated into thin air, leaving nothing but a familiar velvet box behind.

 **Medusa: 0**

 **Winner: Blair**

"Phew, that's one creepy crawly dealt with." Blair sighed in relief, as she collapsed to her knees in exhaustion.

"Blair!" Aya and hardy called out in concern, running over to her side and helped her get back up on her feet.

"I-I'm fine thank you very much, but we can't forget about the main objective…" Blair replied, as Aya quickly ran over to the velvet box and picked it up, sighing in relief when she saw that it was still in perfect condition.

"Nice…" Aya smiled, taking the Pearl Hairpin out of the box and put it back in her hair. "There we go. How do I look?"

"As stunning as the first day I met you." Hardy complimented her, as the duo smiled at each other. "Now let's get out of this place already."

"You don't need to tell me that twice." Blair agreed with him, as she helped him escort the exhausted Blair out of the twisted domain.

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Leader's room**

The heads of the Divine Powers were watching the monitor grimly, as they saw Medusa's light turn off, indicating that she had passed on. While impressed with how Tressa has been handling things, they're were less than satisfied with how little progress has been made in terms of eliminating the fangame Community.

" _So, Medusa is no longer with us…what a waste of my power it was to revive her."_ Krishna muttered in disappointment. _"Hopefully the rest of the vanguard doesn't disappoint me."_

" **The fangame junkies got lucky this time; I firmly believe that their streak shall end soon. A fitting fate to those who abandon the old gods in favour of those games."** Odin commented, tightening his grip on Gungnir.

"At the very least we can trust Tressa with carrying out our will, especially since she has an axe to grind with the fangame zealots." Maitreya added, as the door to the room opened and Tressa walked in alongside Big Smoke, Dio and Tayama. "Oh, speaking of which, how have you been going with your mission?"

"Splendidly, Maitreya. I managed to recruit dozens of powerful allies to our cause, including the CEO of Nintendo." Tressa began with a pleasant tone, as it soon changed to a more serious one. "However, Big Smoke has informed me about the misstep one of our agents committed during an important mission."

"Y-You said that you wouldn't tell her!" Tayama glared at Big Smoke, as a malicious grin appeared on Dio's face.

"I was considering letting it slide, since nothing majorly wrong happened. But then I realised that as the leader of Tressa's Octoguard, it is my duty to inform her of every little detail in regard to our agents." Big Smoke replied, with the yakuza boss grinding his teeth in anger.

"So what was this transgression that Tayama committed? Did he play one of those cursed fangames?" Maitreya inquired.

"Basically, Tayama gave away his position when he was sent to spy on a couple agents of the Fangame Committee. He acted like a complete fool from what I've heard and ran away like a coward once he got caught. And that's not including the fact that he's been keeping a harem grocery list featuring the women who helped create the fangames." Tressa continued, showing the three deities the harem list, much to Tayama's horror.

" _Ah yes, I remember seeing this when I first recruited him. I gotta say, I'm less than impressed with it."_ Krishna replied, as his co-patriots started reading the list.

"Yeah, this fucker has been lusting after MY wife, and it's fucking sickening!" Dio retorted, glaring at Tayama.

"Shut up you fuckstick! Serra is my prize, and my prize only!" Tayama snarled at the ringleader. "She will be mine while you'll die alone in whatever cesspit you crawled out of."

"Oh fuck you! For the last fucking time, she is my wife! I knocked her up for fucks sake, you have no damn right to get your greasy mitts all over her." Dio hissed in anger.

" **You mean to tell me that you married this Serra, and that you sired a child with her?"** Odin asked, demanding an answer.

"Yeah, and it was the best fucking night of my life. I tell you, when you get her in the right mood…" Dio began, as he soon noticed that Odin was walking ominously towards him. "…Is there a problem—" In the blink of an eye, Odin snatched up the ringleader and rose him up to eye level, and glared at him dangerously.

" **Insolent vermin; how dare you betray the old gods in favour of that blasphemous harlot! You helped her genetic survive another generation and helped assist the evil fangame peddlers!"** Odin boomed at the man, sending shivers down his spine. **"Time for your punishment…"**

"P-Punishment…" Dio replied nervously, as he was hoisted into the air and thrown at the door, knocking it off its hinges and was sent flying down the hall.

" **You're paying for that!"** Odin shouted, as he soon directed his attention to Tayama who was sweating up a storm. " **And as for you, you will be delegated to cafeteria duties for two months, starting from tomorrow. Be grateful I didn't cut you down with Gungnir."**

"Y-Yessir!" Tayama quickly blurted, as he bolted out of the room in fear for his life.

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Tressa inquired.

" _Not at the moment, you just continue with what you've been assigned with for now."_ Krishna replied, with Tressa and Big Smoke bowing before the deities, before exiting the room.

 **Sorry if it's a little late, but I was just hyped up by the release of the beta for Episode 11 of Pokémon Rejuvenation. Now the next chapter will be interesting as it'll introduce a new faction into the story. But will they be a friend or a foe to our intrepid heroes? Oh, and there will be a lemon to spice things up, so look out for that. See you later everyone!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back everyone, to our feature presentation; Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy. This chapter is going to be jam-packed with loads of new content, such as the introduction of one of my favorite villains of all time, the arrival of a new faction, and even a lemon. So grab some popcorn and cola because it's going to be one hell of a ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 26: Plasma Tech's Magnificent Product!_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Interview room**

Tressa and Big Smoke had just finished reporting to their superiors and were on their way to complete their assigned task for the day; hosting an interview between them and the Knights of Hanoi. From what they were told this morning, they will be meeting with the leader, and his second-in-command, something which Tressa was planning on imitating using herself and Big Smoke. Upon arriving into the room, they laid eyes on their new allies for the first time; Varis, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, and his second-in-command, Specter.

"Welcome to our wonderful organization, I am Tressa Colzione, and this is my trusty assistance, Big Smoke." Tressa introduced herself and her second-in-command. "I've already did my research on the both of you, so introductions aren't necessary."

"Good, saves us all some time." Varis commented, brushing some dirt off his outfit. "Regarding the agreement we settled upon, we're more than happy to assist you, provided that you follow up on your end of the bargain."

"No problem! We're more than happy to help our fellow comrades with any issues they're facing." Big Smoke chuckled heartily. "So what seems to be troubling you?"

"For several years, the Knights of Hanoi have been trying to destroy the Ignis that are present in LINK VRAINS, in order to prevent them from developing to the stage where they'll try and take control over humanity. However, SOL Technologies has been getting in our way frequently, which is why we're asking you to deal with them while we hunt down the Ignis." Specter explained the situation.

"I see…that can be arranged. After all, with the awesome power of Shesha at our disposal, there's nothing that they could do to stop it from consuming them. Once we create the new universe, we'll make sure to save some spots for you on the ride." Tressa flashed the two men a smile.

"Heh, that's a rather generous offer you're putting on the table." Varis smirked at the young girl. "That said, the Knight's of Hanoi don't have any grievances with these fangames that the Divine Powers hate with a fervent passion. From our end, they're rather harmless sources of entertainment."

"Believe me, they're far from harmless." Big Smoke replied.

"Oh, this'll be interesting. So, what is it about these games that you all hate?" Specter inquired, crossing his arms.

"For starters, Pokémon Reborn is the most unfairly difficult game I've seen so far. They throw you in the middle of some shit-hole, where you acquire very little money and supplies, are forced to use crappy Pokémon, and are expected to go through long, and tedious area, only to face important trainers with meta-tier Pokémon. The devs go so far as to hide barely-usable Pokémon behind long winded events that take several hours to complete. It's obvious that they don't know how to make a good game, which is why they should leave it to Nintendo." Big Smoke began the explanation.

"And if that wasn't enough, the story is ridiculously edgy! Throughout the game, there's several characters who die, several who attempt to commit suicide, mature topics handled poorly such as custody disputes, terrorist attacks, sexual assaults, need I got on? It's the most morbidly depressing shit I've seen in a long time. But the worst part is that it isn't even about the player; the story revolves around the shitty self-inserts that the pathetic developers added in so that they can feel better about themselves. They hog all the best scenes for themselves, while the protagonist is reduced to a glorified errand boy. And I love how Ame wrote her self-insert to die, so she can martyr herself for attention, as if she knew we would rise against her." Tressa added.

"But that's just one game we're dealing with, there's several dozen games that we're dealing with! Pokémon Reborn had inspired several other talentless hacks to create their own shit-sterpieces, including, but not limited to: Rejuvenation, Desolation, Insurgence, Sage, Clover, Uranium, Solar-Light/Lunar-Dark, Phoenix Rising, Clockwork, Spork, Full Moon, and many more. The worst part is that these devs always insert some witty reference to Reborn, as if they're all part of some childish circlejerk." Big Smoke continued.

"And then there's its agenda, arguably the worst part about the game. Several of my finest lieutenants have been trying to find out what agenda they're pushing, but they haven't arrived at a conclusion yet. The late agent Lekain proclaimed it to be feminist propaganda, Mario has accused the game of pushing an anti-Nintendo agenda, Hongou thinks it's trying to indoctrinate young children into destroying society, while my leader believes it to be YHVH's mouthpiece in order to demonize the old gods. Personally, I agree with Krishna; Lekain's statement is flat out wrong, and he should be ashamed for even mentioning it. Mario's is on the right track, but I'm not fully buying it, and Hongou's statement is a bit of a reach, but it's much better than Lekain's." Tressa concluded her rant. "So that's why we oppose these fangames. Do you get it now?"

"Sorta, I'll have to have my three lieutenants, Doctors Genome, Baira and Faust test these games out in order to verify your claims." Varis replied.

"If that is your wish, then go for it. Just make sure to give them a medical check up after putting them through that digitalized torture." Big Smoke said, taking a small sip of Nuka-Cola. "Ahhhhhh! This stuff is amazing. I'm glad Lady Tressa and Musashidou managed to acquire the majority of the shares in the Nuka-Cola company, granting us weekly shipments of the good stuff."

"It's so nice to see another fellow Nuka-Cola fan around these parts." Specter cracked a smile.

"With that said, I'm glad we've had such a productive meeting. The Divine Powers first operation against SOL Technologies shall commence sometime this week." Tressa concluded the meeting, as she picked up her own Nuka-Cola. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The others all called out, clinking their glass bottles together.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: The next morning**

It was a nice, bright day today, a suitable day to sit back and relax. The heroes were more than pleased regarding Blair's victory over Medusa and opted to give her a day off in order to recuperate from that stressful duel. The main lobby was quiet for the most part, save for the odd bit of chatter here and there.

*yawn* "Man, I'm tired. I guess I should've gone to bed a little earlier last night." Richard commented while stretching his arms. The young man had spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and usually sported a friendly smile on his face. His outfit consisted of a white T-shirt that had a red and grey jacket over the top, and a pair of jeans.

"Well I guess that teaches you to not stay up all night." Rosetta replied to her son, as the famous idol took a small sip from her cup of tea.

"Look on the plus side, with that demon taken care of, that should give us enough breathing room for us to release our games to the public." Scarlett smiled, as she and Richard snuggled up to each other. It was then that Astolfo entered the room and took an empty seat for himself.

"Ahhhhhh, that was a nice sleep I had!" he chimed to himself, as he got comfortable in his chair. "Sup, any jobs we got to do today?"

"Not according to Ame." Rosetta double-checked her PDA. "However, that could change at any time, so I wouldn't get too comfortable."

"Alright then." Astolfo chirped, as he soon noticed Richard. "Hey, we didn't get to talk much during Ame's birthday party. How's it going?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you very much…" Richard replied half-heartedly, before sighing sadly to himself.

"Is something the matter?" Astolfo inquired.

"Poor Richard's been like that ever since he found out that Connor had betrayed us. He constantly blames himself for supposedly pushing Connor to commit betrayal, yet all Richard did was ask me out before Connor got the chance to." Scarlett informed the pinkette. "Besides, I wasn't interested in Connor to be honest. He always treated everyone condescendingly, including me, but suddenly developed feelings over me as soon as he noticed that Richard was in love with me."

"I never liked Connor much as well; he always acted like a bigshot but was never able to pull through. And whenever he loses, he always makes excuses for his failures." Rosetta added. "He also gave me these lecherous looks whenever it was just the two of us in a room."

"Wow, that's really messed up." Astolfo commented, as he turned to face Richard. "Don't worry mate, we've got your back. If ever you need to get something off your chest, then we're more than happy to lend you an ear."

"T-Thanks mate…" Richard replied, his mood picking up from before. On a whim, he decided to look out the window, and noticed a sizable crowd gathering in the park opposite the Fangame Headquarters.

"And there goes our day off…" Rosetta sighed in annoyance, before sending a message to everyone via her PDA. Within a few minutes, the rest of the heroes assembled into the main lobby.

"Guess Krishna's resorting to sending waves of picketers at us. Nothing to get worked up about, we can always shoo them away." Shiv chimed in, cracking his knuckles. "These people don't seem like ordinary picketers however. Perhaps they're waiting for us to go outside before they swarm us."

"I don't think they're picketers at all; there must be something happening in the park to draw in such a crowd." Valerie replied. "Whatever the case, it's best that we check it out before it gets out of hand."

"Alright then, I'll lead the way." Astolfo offered to the crowd, as he and his comrades proceeded to step outside the building and get a better look at what the commotion was about. In the middle of the park was a large stage that was decorated with the logo of Plasma Tech, the up and coming corporation that was famous for producing several technological marvels, most notably the PDAs that the heroes often used. They were also known for creating a few fangames that weren't officially associated with the Fangame Committee. On the stage they saw Anthea and Concordia dressed up in cute tuxedo-bunnysuits as they prepared the finishing touches to the presentation. The heroes decided that they'll watch this presentation, out of a sense of curiosity, and sat down in some empty seats at the back. A few minutes later, the preparations were over with the two young women walking over to the microphone.

"Welcome everyone, to the most electrifying presentation from Plasma Tech this year!" Anthea greeted the crowd who all cheered wildly, except for the Fangame Committee members, who eyed her up with curiosity. "Plasma Tech has provided you with several wonderful devices to help improve the lives of Pokémon and people. Today however, we have finally released a sequel to a beloved game we produced, and we're not going to let Nintendo rain on our parade!" she continued, as the crowed cheered even louder than before.

"Heh, gotta give them credit for the brave act they're putting on." Garret smirked to himself. "Wonder what this sequel is all about?"

"I'm sure you all know what game we're talking about, after all it was the subject of Nintendo's ruthless attack before Uranium took the spot light from us. But I'll allow our main spokesperson to give you all the juicy details. Let's give a warm welcome to the young heir of Plasma Tech, Natural Harmonia Gropius!" Concordia chimed in, as the crowed applauded wildly at the introduction of the green-haired youth. He wore a brilliant white suit that was decorated with several pins that were made from precious gems and metals. Astolfo was salivating over the handsome young man and eyed him up intensely.

"Holy shit, he is so hot!" Astolfo gushed, thin trails of drool oozing from his mouth, much to the chagrin of everyone else.

"A-Astolfo, you're getting your drool everywhere…" Roland pointed out.

"Like you're one to talk!" Melia playfully giggled at him, lightly slugging him in the arm. The applause from the audience soon died down, giving N a chance to speak.

"Thank you all once again for coming on this most wonderful day. As you know, Plasma Tech has released several games to the public, to varying degrees of success. Our most popular game was Pokémon Fusion Generation, largely due to the unique idea of fusing Pokémon together in order to create an entirely new species. Despite its shortcomings, it managed to make record-breaking profits for a Pokémon fangame, which is why we're more than happy to introduce to you…" N began his speech, as he whipped a blanket off the table, revealing its hidden treasure. "Pokémon Fusion Generation 2!"

The crowd got up off their feet and applauded wildly, ecstatic to see a sequel to a game that they all cherish greatly. The Fangame Committee on the other hand, were utterly shocked at what they're seeing. How was Plasma Tech able to get away with releasing the game, when that had been C&D'd by Nintendo a year ago.

"Oh my, Pokémon Fusion Generation 2? I wonder if it'll be as engaging as the previous game." Adrienn pondered to xemself.

"I gotta admit, I was not expecting this at all." Ame chimed in as well. "Can't wait to see Nintendo lose their mind over Plasma Tech's latest trick."

"Pokémon Fusion Generation 2 takes the concept of fusing Pokémon with each other and takes it to an entirely new level! Explore several wonderful regions, ranging from Hoenn to Kalos, as well as an entirely new region known as Splicen Island. Learn the secret past of the island and the hybrids that dwell there, as you can encounter and train more than 400 fusions, including all your favorites from the original game! Utilize the Time Capsule so that you can bring all your friends from the first game, into the new game to explore and bond with them once again! But that's not all; for a limited time only, you can pre-order the game and get a remastered version of the original for free! Furthermore, upon purchasing the game, you'll get a special code that enables you to download the elusive Mewtini via Mystery Gift. And this one-of-a-kind game can be yours for only $54.99; that's right, $54.99 for arguably the best Pokémon fangame of all time. Get your pre-order now!" N advertised his company's latest product. "Any questions from the crowd?"

Dozens of people shot their hands up into the air, with a few members of the Fangame Committee doing so as well, seeing it as an opportunity to learn more about the game. After a short while, N picked out a middle-aged lady at the front of the crowd. "So how many fusions are there in the game?"

"Including the old-comers, and the event-exclusive Mewtini, there are 440 fusions in the game." N answered. "Next question."

"Uh yeah, mind if you show us some art of the new fusions?" A man in the front of the crowd inquired.

"As much as I really want to, I can't run the risk of Nintendo copying our ideas and stealing them from us." N apologized for the situation. "What I will spoil for you is that several of the new fusions evolve from and into several fusions from the original game."

"Oh boy, that's one of the best things I've heard all day!" Another man jumped for joy in his seat.

"I can't wait to evolve my beloved Stidgey!" A woman cheered loudly.

"I know you're all excited, trust me I am as well. Now who else has a question today?" N inquired, as he scanned the crowd for more people with their hands up. "Yes?"

"Will the fusion mechanics be improved in this game? I found it disappointing that you can only make your own fusions in the postgame." Another woman inquired.

"Yes, I remember all the complaints we got about that aspect. You'll be pleased to know that you'll get access to the fusion machine after obtaining your first gym badge." N answered her question. "Next one."

"Regarding all the regions being playable, will they be in their entirety, or will several areas get gated off?" A man inquired.

"Unfortunately, we had to block off several areas in the regions, due to the limited space we have for the game. Rest assured, if we do make a third game, you can expect to see all the regions in their full majesty." N answered, as he soon spotted another hand sticking up from the crowd. "How about you…over…there…" he soon became quiet upon realize who it was that he pointed to.

"Out of curiosity, what is it about these fusions that makes them special?" Ame inquired, as the crowd turned around and began murmuring to themselves upon seeing the young lady.

"I-Is that Ame herself, the legendary leader who gave the Divine Powers a black eye?!" A man muttered to the person next to him.

"Oh, I do hope I'll be able to use my fusions in Reborn." A woman gushed to herself. N realized that he was treading on thin ice upon pointing her out but was willing to show his competitors why Plasma Tech isn't to be trifled with.

"Pokémon fusions are special in that they gain the combined stats of their fusion components, as well as their full movepools." N explained, as he gestured for Ame and her staff to join him on stage. "Now then, it is an honor that the President of Starlight Studios has taken the time out of her busy schedule to check up on our presentation." The green-haired youth greeted her, as he gestured for Anthea and Concordia to start taking requests for pre-orders, as the crowd formed a large line at the table where the girls were seated.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ame replied politely. "I take it the Divine Powers have been giving you trouble?"

"Heh, those morons? They know not to mess with us, especially since we fought Nintendo in the courtroom, and won." N chuckled, as he became more serious all of a sudden. "Now then, I'd like to know if you're selling your games, or distributing them for free."

"The latter; while we would like to see some return on our effort, we know that it'll end in Nintendo hunting us down and branding us with several lawsuits." Adrienn answered, with N chuckling in response. 'W-What's so funny?!"

"How naïve; you planned on charging people, but changed your mind? What a foolish decision you made there." N replied, raising his hands in the air. "That reminds me, I have a business deal that I'm sure you'll be interested in."

"…go on." Melia said, somewhat interested in this deal.

"I plan on having Plasma Tech buy out your studio, in order to solidify our monopoly in the Pokémon Fangame market. We will publish all your games under our name; protecting you all from Nintendo's greedy clutches and earn your fair share of the profits." N explained his idea. "How does that sound to you?"

"I don't like it one bit!" Astolfo declared. "From the way I see it, you're just trying to profit off of my friends hard work, seeing us as an easy target while they're under siege from the Divine Powers."

"Oh, and who are you exactly? I don't recall seeing you on the staff list of Starlight Studios." N inquired, as Astolfo smirked at him.

"I'm Astolfo, hot-stuff." The pinkette flirted. "Me and my pals are Ame's chosen warriors who'll put an end to Krishna's lunacy once and for all!"

"How interesting…" N replied. "I'm sorry if my idea came across as opportunistic, but I had the best intentions for both parties involved. I wouldn't do anything to upset my esteemed guests."

"I see…" Shiv commented, raising his hand to his chin. "Suppose that we do accept your deal to integrate with Plasma Tech, what'll happen to our games?"

"We'll keep them intact for the most part, though we'll add a few changes to the game. For instance, we'll add in an option to chose from a variety of difficulties, ranging from easy to hard. Additionally, we'll also add the option to keep the darker story line or go through a more lighthearted story." N explained his proposed changes.

"In other words, the exact same stunt that Tressa tried to pull off…" Shiv continued, eyeing him up with suspicion. "Is she affiliated with Plasma Tech?"

"Tressa Colzione? Not at all. That said, I offer my condolences for the heated argument that lead to her sudden departure." N said, as he soon got a message on his phone and checked it out. "Ah, that's my dad; I gotta take this. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here." Ame replied, as she turned to her co-workers. "Alright everyone, we can head back to base now."

"Sounds like a plan!" Roland replied, as they all went back to their headquarters.

 **Astolfo's room: 4:30pm**

Astolfo and Boudica were laughing to themselves, as the two of them were drinking some Nuka-Cola with each other and sat down on Astolfo's bed to shoot the breeze.

"Oh man, this stuff is amazing! We should share this with everyone else!" Astolfo sported a goofy grin, gulping down the delicious soda.

"Glad you were willing to have a bottle with me." Boudica replied, as she whipped out an envelope that contained several tickets in it. "I've got enough tickets for our little gang to go visit Nuka-World, though I doubt it'll happen anytime soon."

"That's true, I suppose." Astolfo replied. "Part of me hopes that the Divine Powers have tried to sink their fangs into the theme park, so that we can liberate it from them."

"Hahahahahah! Clever thinking." Boudica chuckled, as the duo took another swig from their bottles before an idea formed into her mind. "Hey, Astolfo; you wanna get down and dirty right now?"

"R-Right now…?" Astolfo wanted to double check with her, just in case he misheard her.

"Yeah, right now. We've got plenty of spare time today, and I wanna see if what Micaiah said about you was true." Boudica replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well in that case, I'll be more than happy to—" Astolfo began, as he soon heard someone knocking on the door. "Now who could that be?"

He got up off his bed and opened the door and was surprised to see Cain and Adrienn casually waiting outside his room. "Oh, come on in. we've got plenty of room!" Astolfo gestured for them to come in.

"Thanks!" Cain smiled, as he and Adrienn entered the spacious room and took their seat in a couple of empty chairs. "So what were you two up to on your own? Is it deliciously spicy?"

"Well the two of use were going to go to town on each other, when you two came along." Boudica answered. "You can watch if you're that interested."

"Yeah, you can learn how I roll so that you can prepare that juicy ass of yours when you, me and Cain decide to have a wild night." Astolfo grinned lecherously at Adrienn.

"Oh my…" Adrienn replied, a fierce blush on xyr face. "S-Sounds like fun."

"Wonderful! Are you ready for me to rock your socks off?" Astolfo asked Boudica.

"I am, but you'll be the one who gets their socks blown off!" Boudica declared.

 **Lemon starts here. If you don't like it, you can skip it.**

Astolfo and Boudica began kissing each other intensely, as they fought for dominance over one another, tossing and turning on the bed several times. Eventually, Boudica managed to win the battle and pinned the pinkette to the bed, where they continued to kiss each other, only for Astolfo to break it off a minute in.

"Ah…ah…before we continue, we should show each other what we got." Astolfo suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Boudica replied, as they soon proceeded to undress themselves, until they were wearing nothing but their undergarments. Boudica had a curvy figure that had some muscle on it and was topped off with a pair of impressive breasts. Astolfo on the other hand, had a tantalizingly lean body, with his panties struggling to contain his massive cock. Both Cain and Adrienn were mesmerized by what they're seeing.

"Oh my, look's like Astolfo's got something nice for the both of us…" Cain purred seductively.

"Y-Yeah, it is quite lively." Adrienn chimed in, pondering on how xe was going to handle the mighty meat when the time comes. Both Boudica and Astolfo were amused by their expressions.

"Well it looks like you won some new fans." Boudica chuckled, as she noted that Astolfo had taken an interest in her bust. "Hehe, I see you like my chest a lot. Not the first time I've caught someone eying it up."

"Ah shucks, read me like an open book." Astolfo grinned. "Now kiss me like one of your French women."

Boudica complied with his request and the duo began kissing one another once more, their hands rubbing up one another in some sort of sensual courtship dance. Astolfo lowered his head and began licking Boudica's soft neck, eliciting an aroused giggle from the redhead. "Oh my, you really know how to use your tongue."

"I sure do, which reminds me; wanna make a bet with me?" Astolfo offered.

"I'm all ears." Boudica replied.

"We'll give each other a 69 to see who can make their partner cum first. Whoever manages to last the longest gets to have one kink of theirs fulfilled, so long as it isn't too extreme." Astolfo suggested.

"Alright then. Just don't complain when I clean your cock—er, clock!' Boudica accepted the wager, as they both got into position and lowered each other's panties. Astolfo gripped his lover's firm backside and plunged his slippery tongue up her moist snatch, causing Boudica to yelp in bliss. "Oh, it's on!" She called out, as she wrapped her hand around Astolfo's meaty dong and began sucking on it while stroking it, causing Astolfo to moan inside her vagina.

"T-This is so hot!" Cain commented, as he gave into his desires and lowered his pants, before proceeding to stroke his impressive member. Adrienn on the other hand, lowered xyr fingers down xyr pants and started rubbing xyr aroused pussy. A few minutes into the wager, Boudica opted for drastic measures and started to gently squeeze Astolfo's spankbank, causing the pinkette to gasp in bliss as the redhead intensified her sucking.

"Oh you wanna play that game, do you? Then taste this!" Astolfo commented, intensifying his slurping as he soon poked and prodded her sensitive asshole, earning a surprised gasp for his efforts.

"H-Hey, you know that's a really sensitive spot!" Boudica protested.

"All's fair in love and war…" Astolfo smirked cheekily.

"Oh yeah? Then have a taste of your own medicine!" Boudica declared as she soon fingered Astolfo's tight asshole in retaliation, causing the pinkette to giggle sensuously. The duo continued their sexual wager, the two parties neck-and-neck in terms of cumming, until Astolfo prodded his finger a little too deeply, causing Boudica to go over the edge as she showered Astolfo's face in her cooking oil. A minute later, Astolfo let out a primal howl as he basted Boudica's face with his puppy batter.

"Looks like I won." Astolfo grinned, as he and Boudica got up off the bed.

"I gotta hand it to your, that tongue of yours has got plenty of power behind it." Boudica complimented him. "Now what would you like to do now?"

"I'll show you, but I need you to lie on your back." Astolfo replied, as Boudica complied with him and lied down on the bed. This gave Astolfo the opportunity to straddle the redhead and placed his member in between her firm, luscious breasts.

"Heh, I was expecting you to do that, if I have to be honest." Boudica smiled in an amused manner at the pinkette, as he firmly grabbed her breasts and began rubbing his member between her big milkies, causing the pinkette to moan loudly as he began drooling over the pleasurable act. As a fair amount of Astolfo's meat missile was poking out from between her breasts, Boudica decided to suckle on his head, adding another dimension to his pleasure levels.

"Oh man, oh boy, this feel's so amazing!" Astolfo hollered with glee, as his cock was ensnared in Boudica's plump, marshmallowy breasts. Cain and Adrienn watched in awe, as they pleasured themselves to Astolfo's mighty performance, the pinkette continuing his vigorous thrusting. A few minutes later, he let out a hearty bellow as he got up and blasted his purple cock jizz all over Boudica's breasts, surprising the redhead.

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself." Boudica smiled as she saw Astolfo place a condom over his big cock. "My, my. You still have some vigor left in you."

"Of course I do, and now I'm gonna make you feel so good, you'll wish today never ends." Astolfo grinned, as he rested his back on the wall and gestured at Boudica to hop onto his lap. The redhead proceeded to do so, wincing slightly as she took the time to get adjusted to Astolfo's slab of beef, before she proceeded to start bouncing up and down on his pogo-stick, moaning blissfully in response as she wrapped her hands around Astolfo's throat, not enough to strangle him, but enough for him to get the message that she's in control.

"A-Ah…b-be gentle Boudy…" I gasped, as my body was wracked with a wonderous sense of pleasure. Until today, I didn't get the appeal of getting choked, but now I learnt that it was quite the thrill. And I wasn't the only one who was enjoying it; Boudica had a confident smirk on her face, while Cain and Adrienn were on the edge of cumming over our fantastic performance.

"That's a good boy, you pant like an obedient dog now." Boudica told me ominously, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine as she picked up the pace on her bouncing. Her vaginal muscles clamped down tightly on my meaty popsicle, limiting my pal's mobility in her dank cave. However this clamping had an adverse side-effect; it was pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

"W-Whoa! This is so good, I think I'm gonna cum!" I cried out in bliss, only for Boudica to tighten her grip around my neck.

"No way, you are not going to cum until I do, got it!" Boudica informed me, as I nodded weakly in response. Then by some sort of magic, Boudica had her vaginal muscles clamp down on my cock in a way that maximized her pleasure, while preventing me from going over the edge. She started bouncing up and down even faster before, as she moaned loudly in bliss. After a few minutes, her breathing became heavy, indicating that she was about to cum.

"G-Gah! This is it Astolfo, I'm gonna cum." Boudica informed her lover, as she soon moaned loudly, releasing her Nuka-Cola all over Astolfo's cock. The redhead's vagina clamped down on Astolfo's meat, causing him to yelp in bliss loudly as he soon blasted his ectoplasm into the condom. The two lovers separated from one another, as they soon witnessed Cain and Adrienn moan loudly in bliss as they coated their hands in their Reborn jizzeno.

 **Lemon has ended.**

"Wow…that was an amazing performance!" Cain applauded the duo. "I can't wait to try out that mighty member of yours."

"Or your tongue; that little fella's got a mind of its own." Adrienn chimed in.

"Thank you, thank you. I hope you were most pleased with this performance." Astolfo panted for joy, giving them a thumbs up.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we need to redress ourselves for tonight. Apparently, Ame wants to discuss the situation regarding Plasma Tech." Boudica replied.

"Alright then, see you later." Adrienn said, as xe and Cain exited the room, leaving the two lovers to themselves.

 **Done, that was quite the thrilling experience. Between the Divine Powers villainous plan, the arrival of Plasma Tech, and that spicy lemon for you to enjoy, this chapter was quite the blast. I wanna point out that I love Pokemon Fusion Generation 2 a lot, but I figured it'll be a smart play to write in a rival organization. Catch you all later!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter may be a little slower, but it'll add some more characterization to Plasma Tech. mind you, it'll still be an exciting spectacle for you all to watch, as it'll feature a Pokémon battle! And with that said, let's get on with the show**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 27: Fusion Frenzy!_

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: Later that night**

Everyone had gathered inside the meeting room to discuss the potential benefits and drawbacks from merging with Plasma Tech. A few of the attendees exchanged amused smirks with Astolfo and Boudica, having heard the two in action a while ago.

"Thank you all for taking the time out of your day to come to this meeting. I know that some of you were busy with other matters, especially a certain couple who decided to get down and dirty…" Ame began the meeting, throwing an amused smirk over at Astolfo and Boudica, who chuckled lightly in response. "Now the reason why I called you all here today was to discuss the prospect of an alliance with Plasma Tech, since it seems that we're on the same side."

"I don't know, that N fellow seems nice, but I feel he has an agenda hidden up his sleeve." Astolfo replied, raising his hand to his chin. "That and I haven't tried the first Fusion Generation yet."

"Honestly, this proposal is some of the best news we've gotten in a long time. With Plasma Tech on our side, we'll be more than just a little independent studio squaring off against an international cult led by a bunch of ancient deities." Garret grinned. "Besides, I'm sure they'll treat our games with the love and respect they deserve."

"I'm not 100% sure on that last part; I recall hearing stories about how easy the first Fusion Generation game was. Perhaps they'll lower the difficulty to make it more appealing to the consumers." Melia commented. "After all, it'll make sense from a business perspective."

"I guess they could add in a difficulty option to satisfy both parties, perhaps add in an even harder difficulty or some optional game-modes like what I implemented into Insurgence." Nora added. "Although, I can't say I know why people label Fusion Generation a cakewalk."

"N gave away the reason when he talked about the benefits of fusing Pokémon; they gain the combined stats of their components, and access to their full movepools. It's easy to see why they'll give the player an edge over the competition." Aurora responded, as a devious idea formed in her mind. "Perhaps we should join them, if only to get our hands on a few of their fusions."

"And how do you know that these fusions are a genuine thing, and not the result of an overactive imagination?" Besides, I wouldn't trust you to take care of a fusion even if my life depended on it." Shiv retorted.

"Hmph, you're no fun at all!" Aurora pouted, a mixture of playfulness and annoyance in her tone.

"Truth be told, I'm a little weary regarding this alliance. After all, it seems like Plasma Tech is going to get more out of this deal then Starlight Studios." Roland pointed out.

"Thank you, I was just about to say that! Who'd thought that we would both come to the same conclusion." Titania called out in response to Roland's comment. "I've heard stories about how opportunistic Plasma Tech's CEO is when it comes to acquiring new properties. It wouldn't surprise me if he starts milking our games once he gets his mitts on them."

"Yeah, just think of all the merchandise they'll produce. T-shirts, doujins, replica jewellery, figures, those cute little stickers you see people put on their laptop, the possibilities are endless in his eyes." Amaria strengthened her lover's argument, as she rested her hand over Titania's hand. "Of course, it wouldn't surprise me if he pulls a Ren and mass-produces some dakimakuras."

"Great, just what we needed in our lives…" Melia retorted sarcastically. "In that case, I'm not longer interested in allying with him."

"Now don't get like that over what could be a possibility. Besides, we could strike a compromise where Plasma Tech is forbidden from releasing sexualised merchandise." Micaiah chimed in.

"I guess that could work…" Melia replied. "Anyone else want to voice their opinion on the matter?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. For the most part, I think that it's a wise idea, but I hope they don't take most of the money for themselves." Adrienn chimed in. "Perhaps a 15% cut for them would suffice."

"Eh…a little to high for my liking. 10% sounds fair." Ame put forth her own opinion. "Though if push comes to shove, I'll be willing to accept the 15% cut."

"Wait, there's something I don't quite understand. From the way N put it, it seems that Plasma Tech is no friend of the Divine Powers. By that logic, they would've tried to disrupt their rallies and presentations, yet they haven't made a single move against them. I wonder why that's the case." Sothe inquired.

"My guess is that they haven't deemed Plasma Tech to be a significant threat, since I don't recall seeing anything that could've offended the old gods, whoever they are." Alice put forth a suggestion. "It's the best guess I have at the moment."

"Or they could be chummy with Krishna and have ordered their CEO to try and buy out Starlight Studios in an attempt to destroy your games under the banner of a business transaction." Boudica offered another possibility. "That comment N made could've been a ruse to lower our guard."

"Come to think of it, that'll explain why Plasma Tech haven't popped up on our radar until now. I'm sure that if they really were against us, Krishna would've crushed them effortlessly, and used their defeat as a show of power in order to frighten us into submission." Alice replied, liking the second possibility more than her own. "Any final thoughts, mother?"

"Honestly, I'm a little weary of allying with them after what Boudica just said; the prospect of playing into our enemies' hands is something that I would want to avoid at all costs. But at the same time, I don't want to turn down an offer of support from a potential ally. Besides, I doubt that Plasma Tech would ally with the Divine Powers, since the latter despises the fangames, and would do anything in their power to destroy them." Ame offered her final thoughts. "That's all for tonight; you may head back to your rooms." She continued, as everyone proceeded to go their separate ways.

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Cafeteria**

The room was rife with the sound of chatter, as the lieutenants were having a blast testing all the Nuka-Cola that they were given following the acquisition of all the shares in the Nuka-Cola Corporation. A few seconds later, Musashidou entered the room, and was the target of a rooms worth of applause, with the heavyset man accepting the praise as he made his way over to his co-workers.

"'Hahahahahahaha! This is the life; purchasing more shares to fatten up my wallet and getting to test my product as much as I want!" Musashidou grinned, opening a bottle of Nuka-Cola and chugging it quickly.

"I'll admit; your purchase came right out of nowhere, I wish you had informed me about it beforehand. That said, it was a wise decision to increase the revenue flowing into the Divine Powers." Hongou complimented his co-worker's decision. "Additionally, these beverages would boost our troops morale by quite a bit."

"Quite right; nothing beats the refreshing taste of a Nuka-Cola after work. Which reminds me…" Nijisaki added, before he passed over a bottle of Nuka-Cola Quantum over to Kubota. "Here, the newest flavor they released. I dare you to try some."

"W-Why me, why am I a-always the g-guinea-pig?!" Kubota protested, which attracted the attention of the other lieutenants.

"Aw come on mate, live a little for once." Johnny chimed in.

"Yeah, the soda pop's not going to bite you or anything…" Caesar added, swigging a bottle of Nuka-Cola Wild. Eventually, Kubota gave into the peer pressure and in an instant, unscrewed the cap and gulped down half the contents of the bottle; the bespectacled man surprised by the incredibly sweet taste of the drink.

"H-Hey, this is rather nice—" he began, before his stomach started churning. A panicked look appeared on his face as he bolted up out of his seat and ran out the room in the search for the nearest toilet, as everyone laughed at his detriment.

"Hahahahahaha! I love the ol' laxative trick; it never ceases to put a smile on my face!" Nijisaki chortled to himself.

"Y-Yeah, that was a funny joke. J-Just don't turn it against me." Roman Bellic complemented the executive, hoping to avoid becoming a victim himself. His gaze soon focused onto Yuuto, who still had his trademark sex-addicted grin on his face. "Hey brother, got any idea who this guy is?"

"I don't know; I tried asking several of the other lieutenants, but even they are at a loss. Just where on earth did Krishna find this wacko?" Roman's brother, Niko answered. Roman expected Yuuto to snap at Niko for insulting him, but was surprised to see that he still hasn't said a word.

"Allow Dr. Ryder to fix the mute." Ryder bragged, walking over to Yuuto with a bottle of Nuka-Cola in his hand. "Here, have some medicine on the house."

The room became eerily silent, as Yuuto turned to face Ryder, the sex-addicted grin still plastered on his face, as he stared at the gangster for several minutes. Eventually, Yuuto got up off his seat and proceeded to walk backwards out of the room, his gaze never breaking away from Ryder. Everyone was at a complete loss as to what they just witnessed. "Man, just what the fuck is up with that guy?!" Ryder asked out loud.

"As one of the worlds most esteemed neurologists, I can safely say that he's got some sort of psychological disorder." Yasuke answered, heavily invested in his manga book. "Though what disorder he has is a mystery to me."

"Anyway, we should go back to—" Roman began, before the door slammed open, frightening the middle-aged man as Dio stormed into the room, his face twisted with so much rage that he looked more like a bloodthirsty monster than a human being.

"T-THAT MISERABLE OLD FUCK!" Dio roared with a fury unlike anything the other lieutenants have seen. "THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'LL TEAR HIS FUCKING FACE OFF!"

"Oh, what's troubling you, Dio?" Hongou inquired, as the ringmaster glared viciously at him.

"That senile fuck Tayama ratted me out to Odin, only for the asshole to pick me up and throw me like a fucking footall!" Dio ranted, clenching his right fist with the index finger pointing upwards, while his left hand was cupping his right elbow.

"Ah yes, I remember that. It was quite the show…" Tayama sneered at him. "I'm surprised you're still walking after getting thrown around like that."

"That wouldn't have happened if you had kept your trap shut about MY wife." Dio hissed in anger.

"Serra is my prize, and my prize only! How many times do I have to tell you this?!" Tayama retorted angrily, clenching his fists tightly.

"Fuck off! How would you feel if I decided to start pinching babes off of your harem list?" Dio sneered, as everyone else in the cafeteria started to get invested in the argument.

"Y-You wouldn't—" Tayama's air of confidence started to crumble before him as he started sweating like crazy.

"I would; and as a matter of fact, I've got this!" Dio sneered, taking out Tayama's harem list from his jacket. "Under my sleeve. Now let's see who the big bad Tayama is eyeing off, asides from my wife, that is."

"For the last time, she's my—" Tayama began.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She's your prize and your prize only. That's the only damn thing you say." Yasuke dryly retorted, causing the yakuza boss to grit his teeth in anger. "Now hurry up with the list already.

"Alright then, let's see who he's got ready for his Tic-Tac dick…" Dio began as his eyes started scanning the list. "Oh my…Oh my golly goodness, this is fucking hysterical. You're actively lusting after SHELLY of all girls!"

"Eh, who is this Shelly girl?" Roman inquired.

"Long story short, she's around 12 years old from what I heard, but she's most likely younger than that." Dio exclaimed, as everyone started giving Tayama looks of disappointment and contempt.

"D-Don't judge me! Love has no age!" Tayama bellowed in anger.

"Tch, people like you are part of the reason why I joined Lost MC to begin with; can't believe I'm working with a kiddie-fiddler." Johnny scoffed in disgust.

"Hmph, this would definitely tarnish Cradle Pharmaceutical's reputation if the public were to find out." Nijisaki commented, taking a small sip of Nuka-Cola Victory as Tayama glared at him.

"You have no right to criticise me when your damned company experimented on children!" Tayama retorted in order to regain some ground.

"True, we did experiment on children, but it was for the greater good. Besides, at least we had no plans on molesting them." Hongou countered, causing Tayama to start seething since his best argument got shot down.

"Oh but it gets better, not only is he eyeing up Shelly, but he's also got several other little girls on his list. There's Anna, Heather, Luna, Maria, do I need to go on?" Dio continued his ruthless mocking of his nemesis, as his attention was soon directed to a few other names on the list. "Oh my, looks like Tayama is hoping that he'll get to pipe Ame and Alice, probably at the same time."

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I bet he's into mommie-daughter action!" Armstrong mocked the bespectacled man.

"I-I am not!" Tayama snapped angrily, glaring daggers at the beefed-up senator.

"To give him some credit, he may not be into mommie-daughter action. However, given that he's lusting after Charlotte, Laura and Saphira, he may be into sister-sister incest." Dio continued, as more looks of disgusted were directed at Tayama.

"What a degenerate fetish; such filthy genes should die off an e removed from the gene pool." Greyfield scoffed at Tayama in disgust. "In my ideal world, only those with strong genes will survive!"

"So what else is on that sad man's list for us to mock?" Caesar inquired.

"Well let me see here—oh my, seems like Tayama's a greedy bastard. Just look at all the girl's he's hogging for himself—what's this, Aurora? Isn't she the chick that's into bloodplay?" Dio inquired.

"Apparently, from what Tressa told me." Hongou commented. "I can't say that I'm all that interested in bloodplay.'

"Look on the plus side, she can cut his dick off; preventing him from piping Dio's wife and the little girls." Roman chimed in, as everybody excluding Tayama started laughing once more.

"T-This isn't over! I will get my harem, and when I do I'm gonna make you all pay for mocking me, especially you!' Tayama declared, pointing viciously at Dio as the crime boss stormed out of the room. Around a minute later, Kubota had come back from the bathroom and sat back down on his seat.

"W-Who put laxatives in m-my drink?!" He demanded an answer.

"Ah, my buddy, you missed out on the best roast in a lifetime. Tayama got ousted as a pedophile and Dio went to town on him." Musashidou wrapped his thick arm around the skittish man.

"W-Why is it that I always miss out on all the e-exciting confrontations?!" Kubota complained.

"That's just how life goes…oh and I was the one who spiked your drink." Nijisaki answered.

"Wait, what's this I missed?" Dio inquired.

"Long story short; I spiked his drink with laxatives and dared him to try it. He gulped it down instantly, before running out the bathroom like a complete loon." Nijisaki recalled, as his co-worker frowned at him.

"T-That wasn't funny! Thanks to you I missed out on an amazing roast session!" Kubota snapped at his superior.

"Oh man, I wish I could've seen it." Dio commented. "That said, I'm gonna try out this Nuka-Cola stuff; I need some refreshment after that roast session." He continued as he went to the counter to choose a drink for himself, before sitting down on an empty chair to chat with the other people in the room.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: The next day**

The atmosphere in the meeting room was tense; Ame had finished finalising the date and time for a meeting with the CEO of Plasma Tech in order to further discuss the possibility of a temporary alliance to deal with the Divine Powers. Ame had a few of her high command by her side, with Astolfo and Co. providing additional back up in case things go downhill. Time seemed to pass by slower than usual as the young woman kept glancing at the clock, wondering when they'll arrive. Her question was soon put to rest when the sounds of a helicopter arriving and landing on the roof echoed throughout the room.

"Remember to stay calm; it wouldn't do us any good to lash out at them." Ame reminded her allies, as they heard footsteps walking down the hallway to the meeting room door. The door opened, as a few figures in suits flanked the green-haired couple who entered the room. Astolfo immediately recognised N, who had a passive look on his face, but was at a loss as to who the older man with a red eyepatch over his right eye was. He had a calm, yet intimidating look in his eye, which indicated that he was the type who would cut to the chase as soon as possible.

"I thank you for granting us the time to discuss matters with you. I am Ghetsis Harmonia, CEO of Plasma Tech. I'm sure you've met N the other day, Ms. Winthrop." The older man introduced himself, brushing a speck of dirt off his suit.

"Indeed, we have Mr. Harmonia; we learnt quite a bit about Pokémon Fusions during the presentation." Ame replied calmly, though the tension in the was incredibly thick; so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Wonderful, that saves us some time. Any thoughts on whether you want the alliance or not?" Ghetsis inquired.

"Well we have a few questions we want to inquire about; mainly if Plasma Tech is planning on changing the base game." Melia requested an answer.

"Oh, I can answer this one; the only thing we're thinking of adding is a difficulty option at the beginning. That way your game is open to a wider audience. As for the story we have no plans on fine-tuning it, unless you have any desire to do so." N answered, confirming Nora's suspicions about their plan.

"If that's the only change your planning on implementing, then I guess we can live with it." Ame replied.

"Sorry to but in, but how will the profits be split between our studio and yours?" Garret inquired.

"Plasma Tech will take a 10% cut of the profits as a publishers fee; the remaining 90% is all yours." Ghetsis answered. "I hope that's satisfactory enough for you."

"That's much better than we were expecting!" Garret grinned, as he noticed that Astolfo had a strange look on his face. "Something the matter?"

"I was just wondering why exactly Plasma Tech is interested in joining forces with our studio." Astolfo replied, as he soon noticed the serious look on Ghetsis' face.

"I'll be blunt here, it's for our mutual benefit." Ghetsis answered. "The Divine Powers, they've been at your throats for quite some time now, and from what I've heard they're getting stronger by the day. I'm sure you know about the current loyalty of your former Marketing Director."

"Yes, we know about Tressa's allegiance with the Divine Powers…" Ame replied.

"Good, good. This is further complicated by her deal with the CEO of Nintendo, which lead to the subsequent destruction of several independent studios. I have no doubt that Krishna seeks to gain control over the entire gaming medium. Which is why we need to make this alliance, for our survival." N added to his father's argument.

"And I'm sure that your super powerful fusions would put the odds in our favour. How do we know they're as strong as you say they are?" Astolfo rebutted, as Ghetsis thought up of a solution to the predicament.

"Perhaps a little battle would be sufficient proth; my son versus your daughter in a 3-on-3 battle. Any objections?" Ghetsis proposed.

"Depends on how my daughter feels about this…" Ame replied, turning to Alice for an answer.

"I'm more than happy to take one for the team!" Alice boldly declared.

"Wonderful!" Ghetsis replied, a small smirk on his face. "Is there an area we could use for the battle?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. Allow me to escort you there." Melia chimed in, as the group exited the room and proceeded to make their way to the indoor arena.

 **0000**

Both Alice and N had gotten ready for the ensuing battle, as the spectators sat down in the stands to watch the upcoming battle, knowing that the future of both organisations is determined by the outcome of this battle. As a gesture of her goodwill, Ame decided to let Astolfo be the referee for this battle.

"Ok then, according to the agreement, this'll be a 3-on-3 Singles battle between Alice Winthrop from Starlight Studios, and N Harmonia from Plasma Tech. the battle is declared over when one side has all their chosen Pokémon faint, and substitutions are allowed. Any problems."

"Fine by me." N replied, turning to face Alice. "Well you know what they say, ladies first."

"Alright then, but don't come crying once I defeat you." Alice smiled as she reached for a Pokéball and threw it to the arena. "Alright, Blaziken, it's time to shine!"

"Hah! In that case I'll chose Carveel!" N retorted, as both trainers sent out their Pokémon, with the tall fire chicken eyeing up its strange new opponent. The Carveel had the head and color scheme of a Carvanha, and the body and tail of a Seel, as it fired a large chunk of water to create a shallow pool and slip into the body of water.

"This is gonna be interesting…at the very least it appears to be at its basic stage." Alice mused to herself as she soon decided her first move. "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut on Carveel!"

The large chicken ran towards the hybrid Pokémon, it's fist glowing a harsh blue as it attempted to deliver a wicked blow to its opponent. The attack collided, causing the hybrid to hiss in pain as it was sent rocketing through the air, only for it to smirk as it soon cloaked itself in water and charged at Blaziken at rapid speeds, striking it head on and made the chicken stagger back a few feet.

"Woah! For a small Pokémon it packed a real punch!" Melia exclaimed in a mixture of shock and awe.

"So this is the power of a Pokémon fusion…" Garret mused to himself.

"Impressive, but it's gonna take more then that to best me. Blaziken, use Quick Attack followed up by another Sky Uppercut!" Alice called out, as her companion lunged towards the hybrid at blinding speeds, it's fist glowing harshly once more as it was preparing to land its attack. However the Carveel dodged at the last second and fired an Ice Beam directly at it's opponent, before following up with an Aqua Tail that sent the large chicken flying backwards and crumpled into a heap onto the floor, catching all the Starlight Studio workers by surprise.

"Blaziken…" Alice cried out in concern, rushing over to her injured companion and comforting it before sending it back into it's Pokéball.

"Now you know the power of our fusion Pokémon; do you still wish to continue the fight?" N inquired, eyeing her up curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Alice replied, reaching for her next Pokéball. "Now, Ninetales, it's time for battle!" She sent out her next Pokémon, which caught N by surprise as it was the Alolan variant, as opposed to the regular variant.

"In that case, I'll make a legal substitution and switch out Carveel for Slomaka!" N called out, switching his fusion for a second one, as his Pokeball opened and a creature with the face and colouration of a Darumaka, and the body of a Slowpoke emerged onto the field emerged onto the field, only to step away from the water puddle.

"So errr…where did ya find that fella?" Astolfo inquired.

"Trade secret, perhaps when you join us, I might tell you about it." N replied. "Now I believe it's your move."

"In that case; Ninetales, go for Hail and follow up with Aurora Veil!" Alice declared as her companion summoned a vicious hail storm, before creating a wonderous wall of light using the falling hailstones to form a protective barrier.

"Pffft, predictable." N scoffed in amusement. "Slowmaka, use Sunny Day and follow up with Brick Break!"

The small hybrid Pokémon yawned loudly, as a bright sun appeared in the arena and melted all the hailstones, before the small Pokemon waddled at surprisingly fast speeds and used it's thick tail to smack Ninetales' head, causing it to stagger back a few feet as its wonderous wall was shattered instantly. Then in a surprise follow-up attack, Slomaka cloaked its body in fire and launched a sun-boosted Flare Blitz at Ninetales, sending it flying back into the wall and knocking it out cold as the Slomaka staggered back a few feet in pain from the recoil.

"M-My goodness!" Melia gasped, as she saw Alice run over to her friend and comfort it. "It got knocked out just like that?"

"This is not looking good for us all…" Garret muttered. "And that's just the power of their basic stages. Imagine how powerful the evolved ones are."

"Not bad N, I gotta say that these fusions are pretty sweet. But are they a match for my ace Pokemon?" Alice smirked, as she sent out her Absol and brought out her Mega Ring, pressing the button on it as her companion soon Mega evolved.

"Well if you're gonna use a Mega Evolution, then perhaps I should switch my Slomaka for my Mariblitz." N calmly replied, as he recalled his friend and sent out his third Pokémon. It had the face and coloration of a Blitzle, and the body of a Marill. "Don't let her cute appearances fool you, she packs quite the punch."

"We'll see about that; Absol use Night Slash!" Alice called out as her Mega-Absol ducked into the shadows and waited for an opportunity to strike. When the time was right, it lunged out of the shadows and slashed hard at the hybrid, catching it by surprise as it was sent back a few feet. The attack did a decent bit of damage despite being resisted by Mariblitz. "Nice! Now follow up with Play Rough!"

"Hmph, perhaps it is our duty to show you a real Play Rough, right Mariblitz?" N replied, as his companion nodded in approval and charged directly at the Mega-Absol. Both Pokemon played with each out viciously, using punches and kicks to gain an edge over their opponent. However a sudden surge of energy coursed through the Mariblitz as it delivered a powerful blow that sent Mega-Absol flying back, as it soon devolved into its base form and was no longer able to battle. This had surprised everyone in the arena, sans the Plasma Tech rperesentatives.

"A-Absol is no longer able to battle; with three of her Pokémon knocked out, Alice has lost the battle. The winner is N Harmonia from Plasma Tech!" Astolfo declared, as Alice and N congratulated their Pokémon before recalling them.

"Well I guess you won that battle. Congrats N…" Alice replied, her voice filled with a hint of sadness due to getting swept easily by the young man.

"So I guess the alliance is happening?" N inquired.

"Since you clearly proved the power of Pokémon Fusions, it'll be wise for us to partner up with each other." Ame admitted.

"Wonderful! I'll finalise the paperwork in the meeting room. Come, Ame, let us toast to a prospective future together!" Ghetsis cheered, as Astolfo could've sworn he saw what looked like a faint smirk on his face but brushed it off as a trick of the eye.

"Alright then." Ame replied as she soon turned to face her comrades. "You're free to continue what you were doing before. We'll be finalising our deal in my office." She continued as she and Ghetsis left the arena, with Alice and N following closely behind them.

 **I apologise for the slightly shorter chapter, but the next one will more than make up for it. It'll feature the glorious debut of another high roller in the Divine Powers, or so you think. Either way, it's gonna be a blast to write about and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome to Chapter 29, I am your benevolent author and boy do I have a treat for you all today. This chapter will debut the introduction of the Arkham franchise into the story as several of Batman's greatest foes stage an escape out of the asylum and seek to cause chaos throughout the world, using the Divine Powers to cover the blame for their actions. It's going to be one hell of a ride, and I hope my research shows itself in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 28: Escape from Arkham Asylum!_

 **Arkham Asylum**

Arkham Asylum; the most secure prison in the world. It was designed for two key purposes, to protect Gotham City from dangerous criminals, and to offer said criminals some rehabilitation and the chance to fix their mental state. Over time the facility started hosting some of the worlds most dangerous supervillains, who were sent there by the hand of the masked vigilante known as Batman. These super villains weren't the type to quit, and have broken out of the facility multiple times, only to get thrown back in there sooner or later.

However, tonight was a different night; the facilities most infamous inmate, a psychotic, killer clown known as the Joker had been planning a dramatic escape, intrigued by the idea of using the Divine Powers to cause chaos and anarchy throughout the world. The self-titled Clown Prince of Crime caught a lucky break when he was able to get a two-way radio smuggled into the cell of his assistant, Harley Quinn, who was able to contact the Joker's personal army of thugs to deliver needed equipment via secret passageways and staged imprisonments. Another beneficial factor was that he was able to foster a temporary alliance with Two-Face and the Penguin so that their own legions of thugs can initiate a riot and enable the super villains to escape. All his months' worth of preparations was going to be defined by the very next moment, as a guard was wandering closer and closer to his cell.

"H-Help…I'm dying over here!" He mock-shouted, hoping the guard would take noticed and enter his cell. And like a fool waiting for the punchline, the guard unlocked the cell door and entered it, only to take a bat upside his head and crumple to the floor.

"Tada! How'd you like that?" Harley mocked the fallen guard, picking up a keycard that was attached to the belt and twirled it in her hands. "Ready for the show to begin, Mister J?"

"Of course! The show can't go on without the main character!" the Joker boldly announced, whipping out a remote from his coat and pressing the button, causing the facility's security to get compromised and unlock all the cell doors, enabling all the imprisoned thugs to cause chaos. The duo of criminal clowns proceeded to walk down the halls, basking in the chaos they caused as the guards and thugs fought each other over dominance of the facility. A guard spotted the duo and charged at them, only to get knocked out by a swing from Harley's bat.

"Well this is interesting, I thought I was the only one smart enough to capitalise on the opportunity to get out of here." A bespectacled man in a green suit commented as he spotted the two clowns. "It is to be expected that this Divine Powers, or whatever they call themselves, would be enamoured by my genius.

"Oh, now that's not on! You don't try and spoil the joke before I tell you the punchline!" the Joker mock-complained, before he started cackling like crazy. "No wonder nobody tells a joke to you, Riddles."

"Please, I don't deal in petty jokes; I only deal the most puzzling riddles that the human mind is able to comprehend." The Riddler commented off-handed. "That said, all the other supervillains are having a field day with the simpletons that are guarding the place. Foolish, I know, but it allowed me to get this far so I suppose I should give them that."

"Whatever." Harley ignored his narcissistic boasts. "You breaking out with us, or not?"

"I suppose I'll tag along, for now…" the Riddler sighed to himself, as he decided to follow the clowns out of the treacherous facility. A few guards caught up to the trio and aimed their guns at them, only for the Joker to whip out a few of his walking teeth and threw them towards the guards. The teeth cackled as they waddled up to the confused guards, who lowered their guns and aimed them at the teeth, only for the teeth to explode and release knockout gas in the guards faces, causing them to collapse into the worlds of dreams. The sounds of cheering could be heard in the adjacent room, with the trio entering it to see a "trial" being hosted by Two-Face, as a couple other super villains watched eagerly in the stands, and an army of thugs was cheering loudly at the judgement of the captured guards.

"The time for justice is upon us; these guards have been abusing their power to experiment on us and deal unjust punishments, even going so far as to hurl abuse at me and my wife. Well I say enough is enough!" Two-Face boldly declared, frightening the guards as he brought out his trusty coin. "I shall let the coin determine your fate…"

The "courtroom" watched with bated breath as Two-Face flipped the coin in the air and palmed it, placing it over his hand and removing his clenched fist, revealing it to have landed burnt-side up. "Game over, piggies." Two-Face hissed ominously to the guards as he soon eyed up the attending super villains. "Now how shall I execute you? Crushed to death by Bane? Turned into icicles by Mr. Freeze? Or should I get Penguin to feed you to his—"

"Ooh, Ooh! Let me slice the little piggies up, I've got some spare room on my arm…" Mr. Zsasz whispered loudly in a maniacal way, his hand gripping a blood-stained steak knife.

"Let me crush 'em! I'll make them pay!" Clayface chimed in, as he created a small squad of clay warriors who all flexed their arms.

"Now, now, all of you will get your—" Two-Face began, before the back wall crumbled as a massive figure grabbed one of the guards and yanked him from his chain, before proceeding to devour him in a most vicious manner, sending blood and chunks of flesh everywhere.

"Haa…I still hunger…" Killer Croc hissed, eyeing up the other guards who were frightened out of their minds.

"Hey, save some piggies for us—" a thug requested, only for Killer Croc to growl at the thug, who shivered in fright, before throwing his hands up in surrender. "O-Ok then, y-you can have them all…"

Killer Croc eyed up the rest of the guards momentarily before snatching them off the chains and began chowing down on them, slathering the nearby walls with blood as the supervillains watched on in awe.

"Crikey! And I thought my shark was a messy eater." The Penguin joked to the other villains, who all chuckled at the quip, only to get distracted by the sound of slow clapping.

"Marvellous show you put on there, Harvey." The Joker complimented, walking up to his partner in crime. "Your thugs are putting on quite the show back in the Holding Cells, now what's say we get a move on and ditch this joint?"

"Not yet, I must punish more of these swine for insulting my wife." Two-Face declared, as he proceeded to pick up a dakimakura that depicted Haruhi Suzumiya posing playfully in a black bunnysuit/stockings combination. "Don't worry, I'll make them all pay for insulting out love…" he spoke to the pillow.

"Awwwwww, they look so cute! Just like us, right Mister J?" Harley commented, eyeing up her boss intensely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've got an asylum to bust out of." The Joker brushed her question aside, as he led his growing legion of supervillains one step closer to freedom. However, they were soon halted by a small squadron of guards, armed to the teeth with high tech assault rifles. "Well I gotta say; you're either brave, or foolish if you think you can take us all on at the same time. Shall I tell you all a most humorous joke? Knock-Knock, you're dead!"

"R-Return to your cells this inst—" one of the guards began, before getting his brains blown out by a rifle shot. The other guards turned around and started shooting wildly into the room, only to get picked off one by one by the mystery assailants. Soon enough, they all lay dead in a messy pile of bloodied bodies, as five more supervillains soon joined the fray.

"OK then, let me see if you're all on Mister J's party list!" Harley chimed, retrieving a hastily written list from underneath her outfit and began checking it thoroughly. "Let's see here; there's Deathstroke, Deadshot, Firefly, Shiva, and the Electrocutioner. Yep, you're all on the list!"

"Heh, it's obvious why you would want a powerful bounty hunter like me at your party!" the Electrocutioner bragged, flexing his arms as another legion of guards swarmed into the room and aimed their weapons at the bounty hunters.

"Well go on then, prove to us that you're worthy of joining this "party" that a genius like I was worthy enough to join." The Riddler goaded the group of five, as the bounty hunters charged at the guards and began their deadly assault. Deadshot scrambled up to higher ground and took aim at the sniper guards on the higher levels, picking them off one by one with his trusty rifle. The perforated guards slumped over the railings and began hurtling towards the ground, causing the guards on the ground to turn their backs, enabling Deathstroke to slice them up into finely cut chunks of meat.

Meanwhile, a few guards had circled Shiva and brought out their stun batons; yet the display barely fazed the experienced woman, who launched a series of punches and kicks at blinding speeds, knocking the guards into the boxes that lined the steel walls, as Electrocutioner pummelled several more guards with his electricized knuckles, sending powerful shocks that caused the guards hearts to explode. It all ended as Firefly torched the remaining guards with his flamethrower, that shot flames so powerful that it reduced the guards to charred bodies in a few seconds. Several of the supervillains were impressed with how effortlessly the hostile guards were dealt with.

"Too easy…" Deadshot scoffed as he reloaded his rifle. "When I bust outta this joint, the first thing I'm gonna do is hunt down some worthy prey. Hopefully I can get paid as well."

"Well you're in luck; our tour bus is going all over the world to put on a show for everybody, and there's nothing the Bat can do about it!" the Joker cackled maniacally as the sound of guards running into the nearby room echoed throughout the halls. The cabal of villains checked the room and saw four of their companions stranded on top of a water tank as the swarm of guys eyed them up viciously.

"Well this ended up backfiring in our faces…" Maxie Zeus commented to the other three villains. "Should we throw the midget at them and run for our lives?"

"Me?! Why throw me to the wolves?!" Mad Hatter protested, before turning to his ally in desperation. "Can't you sicc your army of rats onto 'em?"

"They're all dead; murdered by them in cold blood!" The Ratcatcher rebutted. "And it's not like I can go down there and fight them off; they've got guns!"

"I'm sick of waiting around here like a fool—what the?" Hush began but got distracted by the sounds of the guards firing like crazy and saw his comrades charging at the oppressive guards. Bane used his muscular frame to charge into the guards, knocking them off their feet before opting to pick on up and shattered his back over his knee. A few more guards tried to run away, only for one to get picked up by Killer Croc, who chowed down on the guard in an instant, sending more blood everywhere. Half a dozen more guards were frozen by Mr. Freeze's powerful ice gun, with the Penguin perforating the statues with his umbrella gun that had a penguin cane-head. One of the guards attempted to flee to the nearby guard station to call for back up, but was stabbed viciously by Zsasz for his troubles, as a few more guards were pummelled to death by Clayface who made his fists into rocky hammers. Eventually the last of the guards was murdered, giving the distressed villains some breathing room as they hopped down from the water tank.

"M-Mr. Joker! T-Thanks for saving us back there!" Mad Hatter thanked his savior.

"That's Mister J, to you, and I'M the only one who can call him that!" Harley huffed haughtily.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it already. I saw Scarecrow and a few of the others fight off some more guards in the room down the hall, right where the cafeteria is." Hush interjected the enthralling conversation.

"Oooh, Scarecrow's putting on an act during MY show. Let's see if the reviews for it are accurate." The Joker cackled, leading his troupe through the now bloodied halls as they soon arrived at the cafeteria, where they saw Scarface and the Ventriloquist using a turned over table as cover, before firing wildly at the guards.

"Take that you dirty little piggies! When I'm done with you, you'd wish you were sleeping with the fishes!" Scarface hissed ominously, his machine gun eviscerating the guards into nothing but bloody paste. Meanwhile, Killer Moth was providing covering fire by using his cocoon gun to ensnare the helpless guards in its sticky threads. However, a sickly green gas soon oozed its way into the room, with the villains putting masks over their faces to protect them from the noxious gas. The guards weren't so lucky, and started shrieking in what could only be described as a deep, primal fear over what seems to be invisible spectres. They started struggling in an absolute frenzy, breaking out of their cocoons before clawing at their skin in a desperate attempt to swat away their fictitious assailants.

"That's it…give into your fears…" an ominous voice echoed out through the room, as a figure leapt out of the darkness and pricked the terrified guards with his syringe gauntlet, finishing off the already weakened guards and leaving them for dead, there faces etched with a permeant shriek of terror. "Hahahaha! Now they realise the true power of fear, if only for a few seconds." The Scarecrow chuckled out loud, as he soon noticed his partners for crime. "Sorry about the mess, but the guests wouldn't…co-operate with us."

"Forget about the mess, I'll get some of the thugs to clean up this place. We've got bigger things to do, and I'm not letting some party poopers ruin my fun!" the Joker adamantly declared.

"W-Well you might wanna get a move on, as I saw a whole swarm of guards going after Black Mask and his group down by the warden's office." The Ventriloquist commented, as he gestured for the clique of supervillains to follow up to their destination. When they arrived there, they saw a whole swarm of guards surround Black Mask and his temporary companions; Prometheus, the Great White Shark and Calendar Man, though none of the villains were intimidated at all.

"Give up now, and we'll be gentle with you…" one of the guards sneered evilly, aiming his shotgun at Black Mask.

"That's my line, not that I'll give you the offer to begin with." Black Mask chuckled, before bringing out his dual handguns and fired at the crooked guards, sending spatters of blood everywhere and on the walls. Great White Shark whipped out his own assault rifle and provided covering fire, taking out a trio of snipers that had set their sights on the villains. A few of the guards on the lower levels had brought out their stun batons and charged at the villains, with Prometheus whipping out his metal staff and countered the guards, as Calendar Man picked off any stragglers with his machete.

"Ohohohoho! Did you forget that it's Thanksgiving next week? Oh, the crimes I'll commit will be wonderful!" Calendar Man taunted a dying guard, pulling the blood-soaked machete out of him, before plunging it into another guard, who gurgled on his own blood before dying. As this was happening, Great White Shark had finished sniping all the snipers, their bodies falling onto the ground and surprising the other guards, enabling Prometheus to strike them down with his physical prowess. The sole surviving guard attempted to call for reinforcements, but was brutally executed by Black Mask, who then turned to face the Joker. "I do hope we put on a satisfactory performance."

"Most satisfactory indeed; it was a wise decision on my behalf to invite you all to my breakout party!" the Joker beamed proudly, before cackling once more.

"Yeah, what a party. Now if you'll excuse me, this genius has a competition to win." The Riddler interjected, making his way to the exit only to get halted by his allies.

"Woah there, what competition? The invite didn't say anything about some competition." Maxie Zeus inquired.

"It figures I'd have to inform the dullard about it…" the Riddler muttered under his breath. "Long story short, the al Ghul's had challenged the inmates to see who can be the first to escape. Naturally, my intellect will lead me to victory!" with that said, he quickly bolted towards the exit and escaped the building, with the stunned villains starting blankly at each other before following the man out of the crazy-packed building. The villains had noticed that they were by the docks that the representative for the Divine Powers they talked suggested as a meeting place and noticed the Riddler standing before Ra's al Ghul and his daughter, Talia.

"Looks like I was the first one out of this hellhole, now where is my prize?" the Riddler inquired.

"It seems that the so-called "smartest man in Arkham" wasn't able to outwit his opponent and claim the prize…" was all Ra's al Ghul commented, surprising the genius.

"B-But how?!" the Riddler stuttered, as he felt a familiar vine slither across his feet.

"Oh…don't feel to bad. You did the best that you could, for a meat-sack at least." Poison Ivy chuckled, as her vines tended to her whims.

"D-Do I get a consolation prize at least…?" the Riddler inquired.

"Nope. Professor Hugo Strange came her a few seconds after Ivy… as you can see, he's playing with his new toy." Talia al Ghul replied, as the bespectacled man spotted Strange polishing a Gold-Plated Uzi with a spare cloth.

"What a fine toy for me to hunt the Bat with." Professor Strange eyed his new gun in awe. "Now all we need to do is—" he began, but was soon interrupted by the sound of a boat speeding towards the docks, knocking several police boats away. Once the boat stopped, a small but familiar young girl hopped off the boat and made her way to the gang of super villains.

"Welcome, welcome! I thank you all for coming to meet me at such a time. I know you're all busy escaping this place and beginning your next crime spree, but I wanna let you know that your service is greatly appreciated." Tressa greeted all the super villains.

"Is that the legendary Tressa I've heard about? The person who has the strength of ten Batmans?" Clayface asked the group, who began muttering amongst one another until the asylum spotlights shone upon them as a massive swarm of asylum guards aimed their weapons at the villains.

"You're all under arrest for attempted escape of the asylum. Surrender now or get gunned down!" The leader of the group demanded.

"What's the matter Boles, was I not funny enough for you?" the Joker inquired, mocking the security guard.

"You fell right into my trap; I only let you bozos run free so I can recapture you and become the warden as a reward for my effort." Boles chuckled evilly. "Oh, and this is a surprising turn of events, imagine the reward I'll get for bagging the little girl."

"Pffft, like you and your legion of weaklings is a match for me." Tressa boasted. "I can take you all on by myself."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If that's how you wanna play, then I'm happy to indulge you!" Boles sneered, as several guards made their way towards her.

"Allow me to show you why my name sends shivers down the spine of hardened criminals." Tressa smirked, gesturing for the super villains to watch her performance. The guards proceeded to charge at her, as she whipped out several freeze bombs and threw them at the guards, immobilizing them as she started picking them off easily with her elegantly-crafted sword, sending bits of flesh and bone everywhere. This angered Boles, as he ordered some more guards to fire at her, only for Tressa to dodge the incoming bulletstorm and threw a few shurikens at the enemies, slashing their throats and causing them to drown in their own blood.

"Oh man, this girl's crazy! How can we—w-where'd she go?!" A guard exclaimed in fear, as she had disappeared from their line of sight.

"Well what are you waiting for, find her already!" Boles demanded, as the guards nodded and began searching for their troublesome foe. However they were having no luck in their search, despite looking all over the place. The silence was soon interrupted by a blood-curdling scream, as Tressa lunged from her hiding spot and slaughtered the nearby guards. The survivors attempted to gun her down, but their fear caused them to miss their mark, enabling the young girl to cut them all down with ease, leaving Boles on his own. "S-Stay back! Y-You don't have to do this!" He begged for mercy, raising his hands in defeat.

"You're right, I don't have to do it. But I want to." Tressa smirked, as she punched his gut and effortlessly broke his neck, killing the treacherous guard. She started to walk over to the villains, who were impressed with her battle prowess, when she was soon interrupted by Batman arriving at the scene.

"You aren't leaving this asylum, turn back to your cells, now!" Batman demanded, glaring at the super villains before turning his gaze to Tressa. "You on the other hand, will turn yourself in, this instant!"

"Pffft, like I'll take orders from a talking rodent!" Tressa retorted coolly, as Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm warning you; I'm not afraid to use physical force if I have to." Batman barked at her, with Tressa cracking her knuckles in response.

"And I'm not afraid to take you on; come at me." Tressa beckoned, taunting the older man with a hand gesture. The caped crusader roared to psyche himself up and charged at her, with Tressa dodging the attack and tripping him over and delivered a few punches to Batman's back. The older man managed to roll out of the way and deliver a twin kick to her, knocking her back a few feet, though she was able to recover quickly and deliver a swift kick to his jaw, cracking it effortlessly. "Is that the best you can do?" The young girl taunted.

Anger coursed through Batman's body, as he charged at her once more, attempting to knock her down, only for the small girl to nimbly dodge the attack and tripped him once more, as she started pummelling his chest with a barrage of powerful punches, shattering several of his ribs. The weakened Batman pushed her away and managed to get up, as he attempted to charge at her once more, only for Tressa to whip out a revolver and fire it twice, shattering both kneecaps as the beefy man roared in pain and collapsed to the ground. The villains were awestruck at how easily their nemesis fell to Tressa, leading them to believe that siding with her was the right thing to do. Tressa waltzed over to Batman and hoisted him to his knees, holding the revolver to his temple as several police cars arrived at the scene, officers pouring out of them as they aimed their pistols at the young girl.

"Tressa Colzione, you are under arrest for assisting dangerous criminals, acts of terrorism and many more charges. Surrender now or face the consequences." One of the officers called out, as Tressa laughed at him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the oh-so-mighty Commissioner Gordon; I'm surprised, you managed to amass the courage to come face me." Tressa chuckled darkly, pressing the revolver barrel against Batman's temple. The caped crusader was frightened out of his wits and was tearing up in complete fear, something which has never happened before. Scarecrow was rather impressed with how easily Tressa installed fear into his nemesis.

"There's no need to get violent and start shooting the hostages. This can end peacefully!" Gordon attempted to get her to see reason, but she knocked it back coldly.

"Peacefully? I aim to create a new universe, and the people I've recruited will help me attain my dream. Get in my way, and I'll make you and you family suffer!" Tressa warned the old man, as she glared at Batman momentarily, before turning back to the police officers. "You can have your broken hero, your Batman. Or should I say, Bruce Wayne…" The young girl delivered a powerful punch to Batman's back, shattering it before she quickly bolted onto the boat and managed to escape with all the supervillains, as the police were flabbergasted upon hearing who the Dark Knight really was. As the boat disappeared into the night, the police had their morale drop to the lowest in a long time; the young girl they just saw did more damage to Batman in 15 minutes, than his entire rogues gallery did in their entire lifetime.

 **0000**

The villains were all seated around a large table that had a holographic generator in the middle, wondering why they had been recruited in the first place. Professor Strange was greatly satisfied that Batman was exposed as the false hero that he was, while the Riddler was mentally kicking himself for not realising his identity earlier.

"Thank you all for coming, I bet you're all wondering why I rescued you tonight. Putting it simply, I need your services, and I'm willing to pay you handsomely for your efforts." Tressa began.

"Define handsomely for me, I'm not just some cheap crook you can find prowling the streets." Deathstroke inquired, as Tressa turned on the holographic generator on the table, as it showed what looked like a briefcase full of storage devices.

"This is a suitcase filled with the original copies of the fangames that the Divine Powers has been trying to destroy. If I can get my hands on them, I can create my own version after the flawed version has been removed from stores. We believe they're located at the main headquarters of Starlight Studios, but we have no idea where it is. As this is an important mission, I am willing to pay $100 million to whoever can deliver the suitcase to me, undamaged." Tressa explained, with Big Smoke showing off the suitcases full of money, as the villains started murmuring amongst each other.

"$100 million for some video games? This is the easiest paycheck I've ever seen!" the Penguin chuckled heartily, thinking about what he's gonna buy with the money.

"However, they must be the original copies in the hard-drives, and not a store-bought copy ported onto them. The originals have lots of content that isn't present in the retail copies; I should know, I worked on these games before I got fired." Tressa continued, having ironed out a possible exploit. "So, don't think you can try and cheat me, or you'll end up like the Bat!"

"Are alliances allowed in this little game of yours?" Two-Face inquired, holding onto his "wife" tightly.

"Alliances are allowed, but you'll have to split the money up if that is the case." Tressa answered. "Just try not to get too violent, I just got the carpet cleaned up back at the temple. As a matter of fact, why don't I take you there? I've got a prisoner I need to interrogate."

The villains began starting at each other, suspicions forming in their mind as to who can and cannot be trusted. One thing's for sure; this'll be their most interesting crime spree in a long time.

 **Done and done! What a chapter I wrote; especially with how masterfully I incorporated Batman's rogues gallery into it. I know some people might get upset over how easily Batman was defeated, but I wanted to express just how powerful Tressa is. Anyway, the next chapter will feature another showdown against the MS Waifu Army, and even a lemon to spice things up, so you know it's gonna be good. Catch you later, everyone!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (P.O.W)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Welcome back to a most special chapter; yes, it's number 30 and I never expected to get this far. Thank you all for your support and your readership; I'll make this chapter extra special for you all as a token of my thanks. It's gonna be action-packed, and one hell of a ride. As for the lemon, well it's a secret as to who Roland will be mating with in the VR Simulator, but you'll have to read on if you want to find out for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 29: Revenge of the Waifus!_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Interior Docks**

The air was thick with silence, as the boat arrived at the docks, and Tressa helped guide the new comers off the boat alongside Big Smoke, as the other lieutenants had mixed reactions to what they're seeing. Some of them were more than eager to greet the super villains, while others were weary about getting shanked in the back while they're asleep.

"Welcome back my lady, I take it the trip was a success?" Primrose inquired, checked a list she had in her hand regarding the status of today's tasks.

"Yep, everything went better than expected. Of course, Batman tried to ruin my day, but I ended up ruining his." Tressa smiled sweetly. "Anyway, what's the situation regarding the hostage?"

"We found him skulking around the area; intel suggest that he hails from the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado." Primrose reported. "Shall we begin the interrogation?"

"Yes, I wanna find out what those hoity-toity samurai are planning, and this idiot is our ticket to the truth." Tressa ordered, as Primrose got her radio transceiver and ordered that the prisoner get escorted to the room this instant. A minute later, both Olberic and H'aanit escorted the prisoner to the room, tying him onto the chair and removing the bag over his head.

"Hmph…you Unclean Ones need to learn on how to treat your superiors." Navarre snorted in an attempt to look brave, eyeing up Tressa as she gestured at the new comers to study her interrogation techniques.

"Silence whelp!" Tressa barked at the older man, slapping him harshly. "You will tell us everything you know about Merkabah's next plan, and you will do so now!"

"I-I-I-I-I don't k-k-know anything!" Navarre started panicking, now frightened out of his wits mind. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell some filthy vermin like you."

"I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way…" Tressa sighed in annoyance, gesturing for Big Smoke to loan her his lit cigar. Tressa got Olberic to force Navarre's left eye open and she carefully waltzed over to the prisoner, the super villains watching her every step with bated breath. The young merchant pressed the lit end of the cigar against Navarre's bare eyeball, causing the man to let out an inhumane scream of pain as the repugnant scent of sizzling eye flesh slowly filled the room in a wretched odor.

"Woah, that's definitely going in my book." Black Mask commented in awe, taking out a small notebook and jotting a few lines down. Tressa pulled the cigar away and handed it back to Big Smoke, as Navarre closed his wounded eye in a futile attempt to protect it; everyone knew that it was permanently damaged.

"You see what happens when you annoy me, that happens." Tressa bluntly told the weeping samurai, who had soiled himself at this point. "Now unless you want me to do the same to your other eye, I suggest you start talking, now."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't, know anything, I swear!" Navarre insisted. "P-P-Please have mercy on me! I-I'm just a humble baker. Yeah, that's it."

"For a baker, you sure love dressing up like a samurai." Big Smoke retorted, eyeing up the cowardly ponce with contempt. "Shall I loan you my cigar again?"

"No, I've got a better idea." Tressa knocked back the offer, gesturing for H'aanit to hoist Navarre's right leg in the air, as Olberic readied his Warhammer and raised in into the air. He swung it down cleanly, shattering the kneecap into lots of little pieces, as the prisoner let out another blood-curdling bellow as blood oozed profusely out of the massive wound.

"Last. Chance. What do you now?!" Tressa demanded, eyeing up the wounded prisoner. She was sick and tired of this pointless charade and hoped to get something out of this buffoon.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you what I know; Merkabah's planning on having the Crusaders lead an assault on Tsukiji Kongangi sometime next month. My brother's the head of the Crusaders; he was blessed with a powerful deck that managed to defeat Flamvell Dilly. That's all I know, I swear!" Navarre blabbed, as Tressa took in the information she had just heard.

"Thank you, was that so hard?" She asked, leaning in towards him, before turning to Big Smoke. "Take this waste of carbon and put a bullet in his brain."

"W-Wait! I-I told you what you wanted; p-please let me live!" Navarre pleaded for mercy as Big Smoke untied him and held an iron-tight grip on the back of his collar.

"Sorry, can't run the risk of you flapping your gums to our enemies about our plans. As the old saying goes, you've outlived your usefulness." Tressa smiled sweetly, with Big Smoke dragging the screaming samurai away. The young girl then turned to the supervillains, who were all impressed with her interrogation techniques. "Now then, I take it you know what to do."

"We do; however, you'll have to wait around a week or so, Two-Face is planning his wedding and he wants it to go perfectly as planned." Shiva informed her new boss.

"Alright then, you'll get your week. Hopefully you've thought up of a strategy by the time the honeymoon is over." Tressa winked at them, as the supervillains took their leave to get the wedding preparations ready.

 **MS Loyalist Army outpost: Sapporo**

Astolfo and his group were ordered to meet up with another one of Nikita's Special Operations squads upon waking up this morning. As the matter was rather urgent, they would be brief about the details inquiring the meeting when they arrive there. Upon arriving at the base, they were surprised to four people casually sitting down at a small table in the room by the lobby, leading the group to believe that these were the people they'll be working with for this mission.

"Ah, you must be the people that Perche worked with during the Osaka Defense Maneuver." A rugged yet handsome man commented, his outfit consisting of a pair of cargo shorts and a white t-shirt with a sand-colored jacket over it. "The name's Marco, and the lovely people beside me are my crew; Tarma, Eri and Fio."

"It's an honor to meet esteemed war heroes such as yourself." Micaiah bowed respectfully, with the others following suit.

"Well I don't know about the war hero part, but I'll take the compliment anyway." Tarma chuckled, resting his hands behind his head. "To this day I still can't believe General Morden will willingly join forces with us to defeat the waifu army."

"It was quite the surprise; my first thoughts were that it was a carefully orchestrated trap that he planned. But when I learnt about the damage the waifu army had caused, the dark nature of how they generated their profits, and the deal they made with this Divine Powers, I realized the magnitude of the situation." Eri stated. "To think that Amber would do such unspeakable things behind our back…"

"Wait, that scoundrel worked alongside you?" Roland pressed the commandos, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, Amber was one of our best agents. She didn't crack under pressure and foiled several of Morden's twisted schemes. Though she was a lone wolf most of the time, she was never openly hostile to her allies." Fio recalled fond memories of her former teammate, before sighing sadly to herself. "Then that blasted survey came around and the cracks started to show. Amber saw the potential profits in maximizing on the waifus in Metal Slug Attack and began concocting a scheme alongside Alma and Elysion to generate more profit at the cost of quality. They began churning out cheap knock-offs that added nothing to the MS lore, while excluding the war machines that won the hearts of our fans. Several of our comrades from all sides protested this shift in direction and were murdered for getting in their way."

"No need to worry miss, I shall punish them for their crimes!" Roland boldly declared, standing on his chair and striking a dramatic pose.

"Hahaha, this kid's got style!" Tarma flashed a toothy grin.

"We appreciate the enthusiasm, though I wonder why you're so pumped up about defeating them." Eri replied, a look of genuine curiosity on her battle-hardened face.

"Bottomline, those assholes tried to ruin Roland's private date with Serra a while ago. Right before the Osaka Defense Maneuver, which helped him blow some steam." Blair answered. "Which reminds me, what's our mission today?"

"HMT has escaped the maximum penitentiary that she was imprisoned in and has formed a quick battalion to cause chaos in the city. Your objective it to put a stop to her, be it via capturing her, or neutralizing her." Marco informed them, placing several documents on the table for them to read.

"Any military hardware we should watch out for?" Sothe inquired.

"Negative. The waifu army doesn't have any military hardware to look out for, which puts the odds in our favor." Fio answered, a bright smile on her face. "They put all their eggs in their waifu basket, not realizing it makes them sitting ducks to our strategies."

"Well I guess that's karma for their ignorance." Boudica chuckled lightly. "At the very least I get to use my sword; I'm not one for slinging a massive rifle around everywhere."

"It's an acquired taste." Tarma replied. "I'm more of a shotgun guy myself, but everyone has their preferred weapons. That aside, will HMT be getting outside support?"

"I highly doubt that; they've failed the Divine Powers one too many times and are considered to have been abandoned." Micaiah answered. "I'm sure they'll wrestle up some more lieutenants to replace them within a week or so."

"That reminds me, you never told us what the Divine Powers are." Marco interjected.

"Our apologies." Astolfo replied, as he cleared his throat to begin his summary. "The Divine Powers are a group of all-powerful deities that hate fangames, so they rallied together under the leadership of Krishna and began attacking innocent civilians. Their goal is to create a new universe by feeding people to that giant snake of theirs."

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that during that speech of theirs. Kinda wild when you think about it." Fio replied.

"Wild as it may be, it'll be bad news if they go through with their goal." Micaiah chimed in. "Which is why we're fighting them to begin with; sure this universe isn't perfect, but it'll be a lot better than whatever ideal universe they plan on making."

"Agreed, but we can't dilly-dally here. We've got some criminals to apprehend!" Marco boldly declared, referring to the MS waifu agents. "Come on then, we've got some preparations to do."

 **Sapporo: A few hours later**

The heroes were scouting out an area of the city where HMT and her army were reported to be skulking. A quick scan of the area proved fruitful, as they saw dozens of nerdlings scour the streets for dropped change in a desperate attempt to buy the next waifu.

"Look at them, acting like a pack of vultures for mere pocket change. It's kinda pitiful to watch." Astolfo whispered, watching the enemy.

"Once we defeat those awful waifus, there won't be anymore victims of their vicious moneygrubbing schemes." Chevalier commented, his voice filled with determination.

"Alright then, when I count to three, we ambush them." Marco whispered his orders to the group. "One, two, three!"

The heroes lunged out of the building they were hiding in, startling the nearby nerdlings. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Loyalist army, I'm surprised you fossils haven't died of old age." A nerdling sneered at them.

"Cut the crap! We're here to stop whatever twisted plan HMT has in store." Sothe declared, pointing his dagger at the hostiles. "And once she's dealt with, the rest of your leaders are next."

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You really think that you can defeat us, the true Metal Slug fans?!" Another nerdling chortled at them, as he eyed up the women in the group. "Heheheheh, can't wait to add your women to my waifu collection…"

"Sorry, not interested." Boudica quipped, unsheathing her sword and pointed it at the creepy thugs. "We can do this one of two ways; you lot can go home and never bother us again, or I will paint the streets with your blood. Either option is fine with me."

It was then that the head nerdling started laughing as he made his way up to the heroes. "Ah yes, that's what were looking for. Strong waifus that look smoking hot; you'll be a most excellent addition to my collection. And if you disagree, well then we'll create a knock-off of you that's a lot more complicit." He sneered, his dirty teeth on full display.

"Ok first of all, have you ever seen a toothbrush in your life? And secondly, we will not let you get away with whatever twisted scheme you're planning!" Astolfo declared, scaring the nerdlings into unholstering their weapons. "Well looks like we know how it's going to go down today; good thing too, I need the exercise."

The nerdlings let out a nasally battle cry as they charged at the heroes, who weren't fazed at all by the pitiful display of strength. Marco and his allies quickly hid behind cover and fired their pistols at the nerds, scoring a few kills rather easily. Meanwhile, Micaiah had charged up her tome and fired a ball of light at the nerds, obliterating several of them in an instant, with Sothe throwing a few throwing knives at the stragglers to finish them off. This had angered the nerdlings as they realized that they weren't so strong after all.

"Grrr! We'll teach you to mess with us. Charge!" the head nerdlings declared, as the enemy quickly regrouped and made a beeline towards the heroes once more. Fio had gotten her rocket launcher out and fired it at the enemy, blowing several nerds up as bits of flesh and bone flew through the air and landed allover the area. The nerdlings made a mad dash for Astolfo and Chevalier, who drew their swords and began smiting the nerdlings with ease. Soon enough, Boudica chipped in to even the odds and slew her fair share of nerdlings, who had refused to consider any other strategy than charging at the enemy.

Meanwhile, Eri had finished charging up her laser rifle and took aim at the hostile nerds, as she fired a hot beam of energy at them, causing the nerds to scream in agony as they were soon turned to ashes. The few remaining nerdlings crowded together and attempted one last charge at the enemy, hoping to break their defense once and for all. However their efforts were rendered null as Marco had brought out his machine gun and mowed them down into a fine paste of nerd meat.

"Ha! How'd ya like that?!" Tarma taunted the fallen nerds, as the ground began to quake under their feet. The group of heroes turned around and saw HMT storm onto the scene as she was riding on a very large tank, glaring evilly at them.

"I should've known you soy-infused assholes would try and stop me." HMT hissed angrily at them. "How dare you defeat my disposable army of nerdlings."

"And why do you care? You just said yourself that they're disposable, so by my logic, you should be thanking us, not that we want any thanks from a despicable cretin like you." Blair retorted boldly.

"Hah! You think I'm scared of a shrimp like you; you're shorter than that midget I just ran over." HMT sneered evilly. "That said, how'd you like my tank? I had a hunch you soy-addicts would start slobbering over my tank, and it seems I was right on the money."

"Sorry, but I'll pass on that offer. As a top mechanic I can tell by just looking at it that your tank is unstable. Not only is the armor plating crooked and inconsistent, but the treads aren't even the same brand and size. Then again, it's not like I expected my from a militaristic group that loathes the idea of using military hardware." Tarma retorted, as a look of anger appeared on HMT's face.

"Grrrrrrr, I'll end you, Children of the Soy!" HMT screeched, hopping into her tanks and started revving the engine. A few minutes later, the tank slowly barreled towards the heroes, who all dodged the incoming vehicle easily, as it soon broke down in the middle of the street. Marco and his allies took this opportunity to fire at the tank with everything they had, as it soon caught on fire, with HMT barely managing to crawl out of it before it exploded. She then attempted to run for it, only for Roland to snatch a pistol one of the nerdlings had, and fired a few rounds into her back, causing HMT to gasp in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

The victorious heroes walked up to the dying woman, who glared at them viciously. "Gah! I-Is this revenge for making fun of your girlfriend?!" She hissed at Roland.

"Well you could say that." Roland smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "But it's also punishment for all the sins you've committed. Brainwashing kids, ripping off unsuspecting players, plagiarizing off of other peoples work, you lot will get what's coming to you sooner or later."

"Graaahhhhhh…Grrraaaaaahhhh…GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" HMT screeched in a raw fury, before she lost her grip on this world and died.

"Well that's one of the Waifu Leaders taken care of. Mission accomplished everyone!" Marco exclaimed, as he proceeded to report the success to Nikita.

"As much as we want to chat with you a little longer, we've got some important business back at base." Astolfo informed the commandos, as his PDA received a message.

"That's perfectly understandable; wouldn't want to keep you from your duties." Eri replied. "It was nice meeting you all today, we'll see you whenever our bosses are planning another strategy to take out our foes."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you as well. See you all next time!" Chevalier farewelled the commandos, as both parties went their separate ways.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: 11:00**

It was late at night by the time Astolfo and his group had returned home from their mission in Sapporo, as they all split up to do their separate thing. Roland decided to take a nap on the couch, and was about to doze off when someone playfully poked the back of his head, jolting the man out of his slumber.

"Hiya, Roly!" Julia smiled at him, as the young man turned around to face her. "Heard your mission today went off with a bang!"

"Yeah, Marco and his crew blew up a tank. It was quite…exhilarating." Roland replied.

"I see you're a man of culture as well, which officially makes us boom-buddies!" Julia cheered, jumping on the spot. "Which reminds me, you've got more practice to do tonight."

"Alright then." Roland said, hopping off the couch and following Julia into her little office, where the Virtual Reality Simulator was set up. "So, err, who will I be practicing on this time?"

"While I was setting up for tonight and was drinking my inspirational coffee, I had a brilliant idea. Since you're trying to impress Serra, and she's a mother, I figured it'll be best if you tried practicing on a mother tonight!" Julia chimed, clicking away on her keyboard.

"Interesting." Roland commented, as he undressed himself and laid back on the chair. "So I take it that I'll be practicing on Ame tonight?"

"Nope, the simulation for tonight will feature Ms. Rosetta. You remember her, right?" Julia inquired.

"Yeah, isn't she Richard's mom? I have to say, she's quite the cutie." Roland replied, inserting his member into the plastic joystick.

"Indeed, which is why I'm expecting you to bring your A-game tonight!" Julia smiled, as she placed the goggles over Roland's face and booted up the simulation.

 _ **Since this is a Virtual Reality Simulation, this next scene will be read from Roland's perspective. I hope you enjoy what's coming up; remember if you don't like it, you're free to skip it.**_

I had gone backstage to pay Rosetta a visit, in order to congratulate her on another amazing performance. Since the both of us were very good friends, she had given me a backstage pass to use on the night, a rather prestigious honor if I say so myself. I knocked on the door to her dressing room and waited for a response. A voice called out from behind the door, inviting me to enter, which I did. As I closed the door behind me, I caught Rosetta tiding up her luscious hair, as she soon turned around to greet me.

"Oh hi, Roland. It's nice of you to come check up on me." Rosetta smiled at me as I took a seat on her couch.

"Hey Rosetta, that was another spectacular performance tonight. The way you took total command of that stage was a sight to behold!" I complimented her performance.

"Thanks, contrary to what some people believe, being an idol is pretty hard work." Rosetta replied. "So how have things been going with your friends?"

"Yeah, they're doing just fine. Especially since they keep sweeping me with their powerful decks. Don't worry, I'll get them eventually." I answered, with Rosetta chuckling lightly in response. "So how has Richard been doing these days?"

"He's doing brilliantly these days. I can't help but be proud of him for growing up into a fine young man, especially without a father figure…" Rosetta trailed off, before sighing sadly upon recalling the death of her husband, which happened a week before she gave birth to Richard. I decided to do the right thing and comfort her, gently petting her shoulder.

"My condolences, I'm sure he would be proud of his son were he around." I offered my condolences. "I'm more than happy to lend a hand whenever you of Richard needs it."

"Thanks, you've always been a positive role model for my son." Rosetta replied, resting her head on my shoulder briefly. "I'd love to stay and chat for longer, but I need some time to myself, so I can relax."

I was about to obey her request, and get up to leave, when an idea just formed in my mind. "Hey, Rosetta, I've got the perfect way to help you relax."

"You do? Tell me more." She requested, as I leant in towards her ear and whispered into it, as a fierce blush appeared on her face. "O-Oh my, that wasn't what I expected."

"You're free to knock back the offer if you don't want to do it, I'll come up with other ways to help you relax." I replied.

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm more than happy to spend some time with you. It's just that it's been a while since I've had some intimate time with a man." Rosetta answered, as she leant in towards my ear and whispered the next part. "Besides, I've always found you to be quite handsome."

"Hahaha, if anything, I should be saying that you're the beautiful on in this room." I chuckled lightly. "So, are you ready for tonight? I'll promise to be gentle."

"Oh I'm more than ready." Rosetta winked at me, as she escorted me to her bedroom adjacent to her dressing room and opened the door. Upon closing the door, she dragged me onto the bed, where we began kissing each other passionately, our arms wrapped around each other as our tongues danced in each other's mouths. I was pleasantly surprised at how much of a good kisser Rosetta was, as her tongue effortlessly dominated mine. And it appeared that she was pleasantly surprised by my kissing skills as well, as she kept gazing at me with a look of lust in her eyes. Eventually we decided to break it off so we can show each other what we've got.

Rosetta had finished taking off her luxurious dress and casually placed it over a nearby chair, leaving her in nothing but her pink lace bra, and her pink lace panties. She had an amazing figure, which consisted of a slender torso, a pair of supple breasts that were the perfect size for her body frame, and her lovely legs that suited her plump backside. Rosetta giggled slightly as she saw my growing boner hidden underneath my boxers, knowing that she was going to be in for a really good time tonight.

I wrapped my arms around her and began kissing her passionately once more, falling back gently on her bed so that she was on top of me. My hands began rubbing her back as I moved them up and down her slender back, as I occasionally squeezed her backside gently, eliciting a lustful giggle from the grand idol.

"Oh my, you're rather frisky tonight, aren't you?" Rosetta inquired with a bemused smile.

"I guess you could say that." I replied, as I lowered my head and began kissing her tender neck, eliciting a moan from the older woman. I then started to slowly lick her neck with my smooth, slimy tongue, before I began kissing on her now moist skin, my hands moving on their own as they unclipped her bra and allowed our chests to rub up against one another. I then lowered my head once more and began to gently suckle on her right nipple, as my right hand began caressing her supple breast, causing Rosetta to moan in pleasure.

"R-Roland!" she gasped, as my free hand began rubbing her tender belly. "P-Please don't stop!" she begged, and I was more than happy to indulge her desires. My hand proceeded to go down lower, until it had reached her sweet pussy, as I massaged it tenderly with my smooth fingers.

"You want me to go a little faster? Harder?" I inquired.

"N-No, you're d-doing perfectly so far." Rosetta managed to get out, as she moaned cutely as a result of my tender rubbing. I did however opt to swap my hands over so that I was suckling and caressing her left breast, while my right hand was rubbing the inside of her moist snatch. Rosetta giggled cutely as my fingers freely explored her soaking wet insides, tenderly rubbing her insides slowly.

"Oh my, you really like this, don't you?" I inquired huskily, wrapping her into a hug as I continued to suckle and finger my lover. Slowly but surely, I began to increase the pace of my fingering, which fired up her motor bigtime. Rosetta leant in towards my neck and began kissing it tenderly, wrapping her arms around me as she began stroking my smooth, silky hair. A few minutes later, Rosetta yelped in pleasure as she buried her face into my chest, her scented fragrance coating my fingers as she came hard.

"My goodness…that was phenomenal. Perhaps I should return the favor…" Rosetta purred into my ear, gesturing me to lay down on the bed as she lowered my boxers, and was surprised to see how big my member was. "What a charming little fellow you have here. I'm sure he wouldn't say no to a limited-time performance from yours truly."

She then began to slowly stroke my throbbing cock, the heat from her hand sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. Most, if not all her fans would kill to be in my spot right now, but that was a topic for another time. I was at a loss as to how she was able to stroke my meaty pickle with such expertise and grace, her smooth hand gliding up and down my pulsating shaft effortlessly. Rosetta then proceeded to use her free hand to gently cup my balls, her tender fingers tickling them ruthlessly, as I giggled in response to the sensual assault.

"Yes…" I hissed in pleasure through gritted teeth, gripping the sides of the bed tightly. "That's the stuff!"

"Well if you liked that, then I'm sure you'll like this next part." Rosetta smiled at me, lowering her head and started licking my cockhead, as I gasped rather sharply in response. Her tender tongue had a mind of its own, sliding up and down my cock in perfect unison with her hand. If there was a way to describe heaven, I'm sure I was there right now. Rosetta soon moved on from just licking my cock, and began sucking on it slowly and methodically, her hand and tongue stimulating me even further.

"Ah! So good!" I cried out in pleasure, my body in a harmonic ecstasy over the gratification I was receiving from my lover. My moistened cock was loving its new home, as it was tenderly brushing up against Rosetta's talented tongue. Yet despite the amazing feeling that was coursing through my body, I wasn't ready to cum yet, something which she noticed as well.

"Hmmmmmm, perhaps I have to try something different to finish you off…" Rosetta pondered, taking my cock out of her mouth as an idea formed in her mind. "I've got it!" she chimed, as she wrapped her big breasts around my member and began rubbing them up and down, causing me to moan blissfully as a new, more sophisticated wave of pleasure coursed through my body.

"Oh my…" was all I could say as my little buddy was having the time of its life snuggled up against my lovers breasts. Since the tip of my twizzler was poking out from between her breasts, Rosetta decided to resume her oral gratification and began licking and sucking on my head, sending shivers down my spine once more. _'This was it!'_ I thought to myself, upon realizing that this was the combo I desperately needed so that I could release my sweet love. I began running my fingers through her spectacular hair, as I caught the lust-filled look in her eyes and deduced that she was allured by the smell of my intoxicating musk. Eventually, my body was struggling to control its urges as a result of Rosetta's breastplay/oral gratification, as I tapped her head lightly, indicating that I was on the edge. She had just managed to get my cock out of her mouth, as I moaned loudly and showered her face and breasts with my sweet beef stock. To be brutally honest, the sight of Rosetta's flawless, beautiful face covered in my cream had awakened a primal lust in me that wanted to fuck her ruthlessly until the cows came home, but the more rational side overcame it and figured that she deserved a nice treat for that amazing experience.

"Allow me to repay the favor…" I purred seductively in her ear, as I laid her down on the bed and lowered her wet panties, as I proceeded to tenderly kiss her tantalizing pussy, eliciting a giggle from the young woman. The scent of her aroma was enticing, as if she had wanted me to orally gratify her most tender area, a request I was more than happy to fulfill. I continued kissing her fleshy flower, my lips brushing up against her aroused clit. Rosetta moaned lightly, however I can tell that she wanted something a little more fulfilling, so I opted to lick her pussy slowly, as to maximize the pleasure she would receive. And based from the surprised yelp she just let out, I know she likes it a whole lot.

"O-Oh my!" She gasped in pleasure, her body thoroughly enjoying the sensual ravishing I was giving her. I was enjoying the taste of her heavenly juices, as they flowed so smoothly onto my begging tongue. My slippery tongue continued probing Rosetta's insides, as my fingers started to rub her smooth yet tender clit, its moistness indicating her arousal. I decided to pick up the pace a little bit, in an attempt to find her sweet spot and go to town on it. Naturally, she was pleasantly surprised by the change in speed and started petting my head as a token of appreciation.

I continued my oral massage of her tantalizing flower, making sure not to miss a single drop of her juices as I had become addicted to the irresistibly sweet honey she was oozing from her wet snatch. From the way he legs were shivering slightly, I knew that she was reaching her limits, which encouraged me to finish the job. My licking picked up its pace once more, as my tongue had brushed up against her most sensitive area, causing Rosetta to yelp loudly as she came, coating my face in her scented oil. I withdrew my tongue to lap up the sweet juices, as she shifted her body and got on her hands and knees.

"Care to partake in the grand finale with me?" She purred seductively, gently swaying her plump backside. Almost immediately, I got up onto my knees and rubbed the tip of my meat pipe against her moist lips, before sliding it into her begging snatch, causing Rosetta to sigh blissfully as I began thrusting slowly, her tight walls ensnaring my veiny cock. My hands gripped her backside gently, as I gently smacked her to add a little spice to our special night together.

"Oh my, I guess someone's all fired up." Rosetta giggled in response to my gently spanking, her lovely body enjoying the sensation of my cock rubbing up against her vaginal walls. My hands slowly shifted from her backside to her hips, enabling me to balance myself as I continued thrusting into her. I leant in towards her and began kissing her cheek tenderly, as she turned her head slightly so that we can kiss each other on the lips. I then decided to pick up the pace, thrusting slightly faster into my lover so I can stimulate her even further. "P-Please, don't stop now!" She begged me, in a tone that sent shivers of arousal down my spine.

"As you wish…" I purred, continuing to thrust into her silky pussy, my cock snuggling up inside her tight crevice. I then noticed thin trails of precum oozing out of Rosetta's vagina, a clear sign that she was on the verge of cumming big time. And she wasn't the only one; I was on the verge as well. I decided to ignore my own needs and focus on making her feel special, so I lowered my pace a bit and focused on rubbing all of her sensitive areas so that she can bet the spontaneous burst of pleasure that she deserves. My ingenious strategy had been successful as Rosetta let out a blissful yelp as she was rocked by her orgasm, her glue coating my still hard member as I pulled out of her.

"Y-You're not done yet…?" She panted in exhaustion, noticing my rock-hard cock.

"Yeah, I was about to, but I decided on letting you finish first, since you needed the relaxation." I admitted, scratching the back of my head.

"Aw, I'm touched that you put my needs over yours." Rosetta smiled at me. "However, we've got to finish you off, and I have the perfect idea. Mind sitting up by the wall?" She continued, pointing to the head of the bed as it was by the wall. I opted to do so, with Rosetta sitting on my lap and began rubbing her plump backside against my member, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh, s-so good!" I cried out, as I cupped her breasts and began playing with them gently as Rosetta and I began kissing each other once more. The sensation of her backside rubbing up against my cock was one of the most phenomenal things I have ever felt in my life; very few things could beat that feeling. My hands continued to cup her breasts, as I began tweaking her tender nipples to add to the pleasure I was giving her. Rosetta could feel my member quivering, and knew that I was on the verge of cumming, so she started grinding even harder than before, smothering my member with her firm ass. "I-I can't hold it any more!" I cried out, as I came hard with what could only be described as the best orgasm of my life, coating Rosetta's smooth back with my baby gravy.

"Well I'd say that was the most relaxing experience I've had in quite some time…" Rosetta commented, hopping off of my lap as she proceeded to tuck herself into her bed. "You were absolutely amazing, so amazing that words could barely describe your sexual prowess."

"Thanks, you were phenomenal as well." I replied, with Rosetta gesturing me to tuck myself under her bedsheets. I proceeded to do so, with the both of us cuddling up to each other in a warm embrace, as we soon drifted off into a most peaceful sleep.

 _ **The Virtual Reality Simulation/lemon is over**_

 **Well what an amazing way to end Chapter 30. I won't spoil much for the next chapter, but it will feature Batman's rogue's gallery, so you know you're in for a treat. Catch you later!**

 **A** **stolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A short introduction for this chapter, as this one will be fairly fluffy and slightly shorter than the previous chapter. Consider it build up for the next chapter, which will be groundbreakingly phenomenal.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 30: Gotham's call for help_

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: the next morning**

Roland had just woken up from his slumber and was feeling more refreshed than usual, the simulation he participated in had given him a surge of energy that he desperately needed. Further boosting his confidence was that Julia gave him stellar marks for his performance back then, telling him that he was on the right track, though he still needed some more practise. The young man had just finished getting dressed and was heading towards the cafeteria to have breakfast, when he noticed that it was a little more packed than usual. He then spotted Serra and went up to her in the hopes of getting an explanation for the situation.

"Morning, Serra." Roland greeted her, sitting down beside her. "Any reason why the rooms more crowded than usual?"

"Morning, Roland." Serra smiled back at him. "You arrived just in time. Ame was getting herself some breakfast, when her PDA started going wildly. Turns out those men from the Hunter Association, had requested a four-way meeting via the live-feed. I know that Nikita's going to be partaking in the meeting, but I'm not sure who the fourth party would be."

"You think it could be Plasma Tech? We did join forces recently." Roland guessed, only for Serra to shake her head in response.

"I thought that at first, but given the urgency of the situation, I don't think it's them." She replied, as the monitor soon crackled to life, enabling Ame to begin the discussion with her allies. The fangame staff recognised Fujiwara and Nikita, but the bespectacled guy with short, grey hair was a complete mystery to them.

"Sorry for my state of dress, but the news came right out of nowhere." Ame apologised, recognising that she was still in her nightrobe and pyjamas.

"Given the urgency of the situation, there's no need to apologise." Fujiwara replied, as he soon cleared his throat. "Now then, Nikita and I had just received a request from help from Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department regarding an urgent situation." He began, gesturing the commissioner to begin explaining the situation.

"Thank you, Mr. Fujiwara. Now then, I would like your assistance in recapturing several inmates who had escaped Arkham Asylum, as intel suggests that they had escaped to Tokyo following their break out." Commissioner Gordon began. "However, these are no ordinary inmates; they're some of the most dangerous supervillains that Gotham has ever seen. The Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, the Scarecrow, the list goes on."

"S-Supervillains?" Ame inquired, confused by what she just heard. "How could they have escaped Arkham Asylum? It's one of the most fortified facilities in the world."

"From what the commissioner told me, they worked together to bust out of there, with the Joker orchestrating the escape." Nikita answered. "Rather strange when you consider that alliances like that usually end in betrayal and bloodshed."

"That's the thing, these villains have turned on each other in the past to save their hides. However, they were all unified for this escape, under the watchful eye of Tressa Colzione." Gordon added, before sighing to himself. "I've seen my fair share of rogues, but Tressa would have to be the most dangerous of them all. Within 15 minutes she dealt more damage to Batman, physically, psychologically and emotionally than the rest of his rogues gallery did in their entire lives."

"Tressa's the one behind their escape?!" Ame gasped, shocked at what she just heard. "Then that means she wishes to utilise their services in order to achieve her goals!"

"Precisely; the Divine Powers are dangerous enough on their own. But add these supervillains to the mix and they become nigh-invulnerable." Fujiwara commented. "As much as I want to have the Hunter Association lend their support, they wouldn't stand a chance against these villains."

"My army does have top-grade weaponry at our disposal, but these cowards would most likely take hostages in order to protect their sorry asses." Nikita added.

"First thing we've got to do is gather intelligence and figure out what their precise goal is." Ame suggested. "These villains must have a clear goal in mind; if we figure it out soon enough, we can stop them in their tracks and apprehend them."

"That seems to be the best course of action." Gordon replied. "As we're speaking, Arkahm is being rebuilt with more security to ensure an incident like this doesn't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to do." He concluded, switching his feed off.

"We'll send you the information that Gordon gave us regarding the escaped villains. You should get it within half an hour, catch you later." Nikita informed Ame, as she and Fujiwara turned off their own feed, with Ame following suit afterwards.

"Well that's just lovely, now we're dealing with some of the worst criminals that the world has ever seen. This just keeps getting better and better…" Titania retorted sarcastically, as Sothe soon started chuckling to himself.

"If it's info you need, I'm the guy for the job." He smirked confidently. "Anywhere in particular I should start looking?"

"I read the morning newspaper and saw an article detailing the increased gang activity near St. Mary's Cathedral in the Sekiguchi neighbourhood of Bunkyo." Luna suggested. "It'll make sense for a supervillain to seek out the local gangs in order to find additional muscle, hence my recommendation."

"Alright, I can work with that." Sothe agreed to the idea.

"Be careful Sothe, these villains sound rather scary." Astolfo expressed his concern as a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Do you need another good luck kiss?"

"Hahahaha! I'm good, I still have one left over from the last time." Sothe chuckled, as he had finished getting prepared. "Well I'm off for the day, I'll be sure to bring back some useful information." He called out, dashing out of the cafeteria and into the sprawling metropolis that was Tokyo.

 **Area near St. Mary's Cathedral: 90 minutes later.**

The young man had set up a small outpost where he can safely scan the area for gang activity, hoping that it'll provide a good lead to the super villains he was tasked with spying on. The first hour of the investigation was rather boring, as nothing much was happening in the streets below, but that soon changed as he saw a pair of armed thugs that he had never seen before. They were wearing facemasks that had the left side disfigured by some sort of chemical burn, with their uniform reflecting the odd disfigurement. Sothe had recognised this quirk as a recognisable trait for one of the villains he was tracking down, some guy who went by the moniker, Two-Face. He decided to pursue the two thugs as they began talking to each other.

"I can't believe the boss is getting married today; feels like yesterday when I first joined the gang." One of the thugs reminisced.

"I know, but I'm happy for him. He needs some joy in his life after what he's been through." The second thug replied. "On a different topic, am I the only one who finds this who situation a little suspicious? We get ordered to set up shop here, despite having an established powerbase back in Gotham."

"I hear it has to do with that new ally that the boss is working with, some powerful merchant tycoon or something." The first thug answered. "What I'm concerned about is the fact that we're working with, and against the other criminal gangs of Gotham. What kind of competition are we getting ourselves into?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we're gonna come out on top. There's no way in hell I'm losing to Penguin and his boys." The second thug declared, as they soon arrived at the church. "Woah…this is quite the church. Wonder what strings the boss pulled to get married here."

"Forget the church, just look at all the attendees! It's like the boss wants to have a meeting with everyone who has an axe to grind with the Bat-freak." The first thug replied, eying up the dozens of cars parked in the parking lot.

"Speaking of the devil, did you hear what the boss's boss did to the Bat-freak? She reduced the guy to a sobbing wreck and revealed his identity to the world. Who would've thought that Bruce Wayne spends his parent's money beating up Average Joes like us?" The second thug inquired.

"I heard about that the other day; I only wish I was there to see the spectacle." The first thug said. "Anyway, we better get to our posts."

Sothe quickly ducked into a bush as the thugs went their separate ways and did a quick scan of the area. There were around 12-20 thugs guarding and patrolling the area, ensuring that whatever went on in that church wasn't disturbed by any intruders. After a while, he had found a suitable path that would enable him to sneak into the church without much trouble and dove into another bush to evade an incoming guard. He eyed up an open window and scrambled up the wall and dove through it, landing in what looked like a staircase spiralling up to the bell. Scurrying up the stairs with all the enthusiasm of a small mouse, he made his way up the tower and leapt on a thick, sturdy wooden beam that enabled him access to the main hall.

Sothe was surprised at what he saw; the entirety of Batman's rogue's gallery, even the ones who hadn't joined the Divine Powers were attending the wedding. His gaze locked onto the man near the altar, who he deduced to be Two-Face based on the intel he had been given at today's meeting. But what surprised him was that the bride was a body pillow in pristine condition, how he managed to get his hands on it while in prison was lost to the young man. As the final few attendees took their seats, the acting priest got his book open and began the ceremony.

"We gather here today, to bear witness the union of Mr. Harvey Dent, and Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya in holy matrimony." The priest began the ceremony. "May Mr. Dent read out his vows to the young bride."

"Certainly." Two-Face replied, bringing out a slip of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "Haruhi, you are the light that has saved me from the never-ending darkness. You comforted me while the guards abused me at Arkham, you gave me a shoulder to cry on every time I recall my incidents regarding the Dark Knight, you even go out of your way to cheer up my day whenever I'm feeling down in the dumps. I will do everything in my power as a lawfully-wedded husband to make you feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"How touching." The priest replied, turning to the body pillow. "And your vows, Ms. Suzumiya?"

"Oh, I've got them here. She want's me to read them out for her." Two-Face called out, whipping out another slip of paper and began reading it out loud. "Dearest Harvey, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew we were meant for each other. Throughout our time in Arkham together, you protected me from the other inmates, risked your life to get me extra rations, and even went so far as to plan our escape together. I will ensure that we spend the rest of our lives together, till death do us part." He concluded her speech, which had impressed everyone attending on how dedicated the two lovebirds were.

"Now is there anybody here who objects to this union?" The priest inquired, with nobody raising their hands in objection. "Then I now pronounce the couple husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everybody cheered the couple as they kissed each other passionately. "I thank you all for attending my wedding ceremony. Now let us discuss our first course of action regarding these games Lady Tressa wants." Two-Face spoke to the villains, with everyone who wasn't part of the conspiracy exiting the main hall, sans Sothe who was still spying on the villains.

"For starters we gotta find out where the buggers are stationed. I got my boys to search the entire city for them, though knowing those idiots, I doubt they'll find it if it smacked them upside the head." The Penguin commented.

"Unfortunately, scoping out the city isn't the easiest thing to do right now, since the city is crawling with those fucks for the Ashura-Kai, or whatever they're called, they're glorified wastes of space." The Great White Shark hissed.

"Look on the plus side, it'll be easy to take out those chumps and set up shop in Tokyo. A prime opportunity to expand my empire." Black Mask chuckled ominously in response. "That said, what should we do once we find their base?"

"Hah, we? Did that inferior brain of yours not register what Tressa said? There's only one prize up for grabs, and I'm sure as hell not sharing it with you mental midgets." The Riddler replied snidely. "That said, a few people are working together to get the prize for themselves. The al Ghuls, Joker and Harley, Scarface and the Ventriloquist, even some of the weaker villains are joining forces. And I guess we can add Two-Face and his wife to the list."

"Even if there were multiple prizes up for grabs, there's some people I wouldn't want to work with. Ivy would kill me on sight since I can't photosynthesise, Croc would bite my head off, Zsasz is a complete lunatic, which is saying something considering the ragtag group we've got here, and the less said about Scarecrow, the better." Clayface added. "On another topic, have we got an idea on who we're up against?"

"Kinda; we were given some pamphlets with some details regarding the main leaders of this little fangame alliance. Several of the others are already forming strategies to deal with them; personally, I'm going after that Garret fellow first, I never liked cops." The Penguin commented, handing the other villains a pamphlet each.

"Ok, so this is who I'm up against. I think I'll start with—" Black Mask was about to say, when the door slammed open and a chilling aura of fear seeped into the room, as the Scarecrow entered the main hall. A while before the grand escape from Arkham Asylum, Scarecrow had gotten attacked and mauled by an enraged Killer Croc, who had been drugged by Boles as a prank. Scarecrow had opted to use his mutilations and did a bit of surgery on himself to finetune his persona. From the way the villains were reacting, it seems it was rather successful.

"Serra is mine…" was all the Scarecrow replied, eyeing up the Penguin.

"T-The model?" the Penguin stuttered, with Scarecrow gazing at the short man, giving him a look of confirmation. "Can't say I blame ya', she's quite the beauty. But why'd you want her?"

"For a while, all I knew was the fear I gave my patients. When I first laid eyes on her, I felt something…odd. Before I send her into the abyss of never-ending fear and terror, I want to see her, to learn what this…feeling is." He spoke in an icy tone, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Well you best be careful, I think a few of the others are eyeing her off as well." The Penguin warned his 'teammate', as one of his thugs stormed into the church, a concerned expression on his face.

"B-Boss! We've got trouble!" The thug cried out.

"Can't I take a piss without you yobbos fucking things up for once?!" the Penguin sighed in annoyance, turning to the cowering thug. "Well spit it out!"

"I-It's the Ashura-Kai! They started attacking our convoy for no reason; several of our crew are dead!" The thug explained the situation.

"Hmph! Those imbeciles obviously don't know about our allegiance to Lady Tressa. At the very least we can go open season on them now; we can just claim retaliation for this offense." The Riddler smirked, his keen logic shining through.

"And I was just talking about expanding my empire!" Black Mask chuckled, patting the young thug on the thug, as he soon noticed the strange look on Scarecrow's face. "I-Is something troubling you?"

"Tell me…do any of you fear someone eavesdropping on you?" the Scarecrow inquired, eying up the other criminals. "Do you fear your secrets, your plans getting revealed to the public?"

"Why do you ask…?" the Great White Shark inquired, before noticing that Scarecrow was gazing up at the ceiling; the criminals followed his gaze and soon noticed Sothe lying on the beam. The young rogue was surprised; how on earth was he discovered so quickly? "Well if it isn't a dirty little rat; it doesn't look like one of Ratcatcher's children, that's for sure." The sharklike man hissed, baring his sharp teeth.

"And so, the little rat's fear has been found out; he fears getting discovered deep in enemy territory. No way to escape, no allies to bail him out. His remaining moments in this world are numbered." The Scarecrow commented, as several other villains entered the hall to see what the commotion was about.

"Well it looks like I have an uninvited guest…shall I let the coin decide his fate?" Two-Face inquired, bringing out his coin and flipping it, as all eyes were on the small dollar. The disfigured man palmed the coin and placed it over his other hand, revealing it to be scarred-side up. "The coin has—w-where'd he go?!" Two-Face stammered, upon realising that Sothe had flew the coop.

"He can't be far, search the entire area!" Clayface called out, with half the villains searching inside the church as all the others opted to search outside the building, but to no avail as the young man had already escaped and was making his way back to the fangame headquarters.

 **0000**

Sothe had burst into the large lobby, attracting the attention of Micaiah, Luna and Alice, who were relieved that he managed to make it back from the mission alive.

"Sothe! I'm so glad you're ok!" Micaiah smiled, embracing her lover in a warm hug, with the young man returning it. "Did you find out anything useful?"

"I wasn't able to get much since I was spotted by that really freaky dude, Scarecrow, I think his name was. But what I did get should help us out a bit." Sothe answered.

"I see…what were you able to discover?" Luna inquired, raising a hand to her chin.

"Tressa bailed these villains out for one reason; she wants her hand on the fangames that Ame and her team developed, though from the sounds of it, they can't just pop into a store and get a copy." Sothe began, with Micaiah offering him a seat.

"Of course, she must be after the original copies!" Alice deduced. "Since the original copies have additional features that Tressa implemented before getting fired, she must want them in her hands, so she can release them, and profit off of our work."

"Additional features, you mean like content that was axed from the game?" Micaiah inquired.

"Precisely; Tressa was fine-tuning a few adult orientated events, mainly a dating game with a coat of Reborn paint over it. The main idea was to earn enough points with a character, be it from dialogue paths, or small side quests in the game. If you have enough points with a character, you get to spend the night with them, shall we say. It comes with a several bonus pictures for each character." Luna explained. "Personally, I'm glad we dropped the feature from the retail copies. I don't want to imagine how many people would play the game just for a few racy pictures of me."

"That seems a bit excessive if you ask me; breaking out super villains for a simple heist. There's got to be more to it than that." Alice commented. "Perhaps she's using them to instigate a civil war in the Divine Powers."

"Woah, woah, woah. Why would she want to do that?" Sothe asked, shocked at what he just heard.

"You think about it; Tressa's done a whole lot for Krishna and his lackies, yet he doesn't show her that much respect. Perhaps she wants to take over Damian's position as Godslayer. She can go for it, for all I care, so long as we get Damien back in one piece." Alice supported her argument. "Anything else you found out?"

"Well most of the villains will be working on their own, since there's only one prize up for grabs. Should make things easier for us." Sothe added.

"Yeah, by just a small bit." Micaiah commented snidely. "All jokes aside, I'm still a bit concerned over just how we're gonna deal with these villains. From the notes we were given, it's evident that they aren't the sort who would show us any sort of mercy."

"Well then we don't show them any back." Alice replied. "Of course, we can't kill them per say, since Commissioner Gordon wants them captured alive, so they can get reincarcerated into Arkham Asylum."

"We may not even have to do all the work on our own; these criminals will most likely turn on each other if it means getting a step closer to the prize." Luna had just conjured up a potential plan. "We'll sit back her and defend the base, while these villains battle each other to take the competition out. Good thing to, since I have a new idea for a Pokémon fangame."

"Luna, I know you're just as eager as I am, but we can't go spilling the beans." Alice reminded her close friend.

"Well now you've captured my interest…" Sothe chimed in, eying up the two girls. "What's this proposed game your talking about?"

"I cannot tell you much about it, due to privacy reasons. What I can say is that it'll be a crossover of sorts." Alice revealed, with Micaiah connecting the dots rather quickly.

"You're planning a crossover between the fangames you've made? That sounds fantastic!" Micaiah smiled. "I can already tell that it'll be your best project yet."

"Thanks, but we haven't gotten outside the idea phase to be honest. We're planning on starting development once our games had gotten some time in the limelight." Luna admitted, as her watch alarm started buzzing. "Oh my, look at the time. I better head off to my room for the night. Night everyone!"

"Yeah, I better head off as well. Night, everyone!" Alice added, with the two girls making their way to their rooms, leaving the two citizens of Daein on their own.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Sothe inquired.

"Oh, I've got a few ideas in mind…" Micaiah purred sensually, rubbing the young man's chest.

"Well this'll be interesting. Lead the way." Sothe accepted the offer, as the duo made their way to her room for some quality time together.

 **A little shorter, but it sets the stage for the first showdown between the heroes and Batman's rogues gallery. Who will be the first challenger stepping up to the plate? You'll find out soon enough.** **It'll also feature the return of some friendly faces, so you know it'll be an amazing experience. Catch you later!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	32. Chapter 32

**It is time for a climatic showdown, the showdown that I hyped up for you at the end of the last chapter. And who better to kickstart the war against Starlight Studios then Bane the Bat-Breaker? Can the heroes overcome this terrifying foe? Find out in this chapter of Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 31: The Bane is broken_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi**

The Mad Hatter was pacing up and down the halls frantically, trying to come up with a plan to secure the games, but the short man was at a loss. His entire competition was either working together, were in charge of large gangs, or were strong/smart enough to work on their own. All he had was his expert hypnotic skills, but with how hardened the super villains were, he doubted that it would affect them at all. He briefly considered teaming up with another villain, but he knew that he'd get double-crossed the moment he outlives his usefulness. He slumped down on one of the chairs and had a brief meltdown, frightened out of his wits mind.

"Oh no; if I join them, they'll kill me, but if I don't, I'm going to miss out on the prize. AHHHH, what do I do?!" Mad Hatter cried out, clutching the sides of his head. Luckily for him, somebody heard him and decided to check up on him.

"I see you're having trouble figuring out a plan. Guess I'm not the only one then." The Calendar Man commented, taking a seat beside the smaller man. "Is there anything you want to get off your chest?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't think I can do this; the odds are heavily stacked against us small-time criminals." Mad Hatter replied. "Think about it; Two-Face and Penguin have their gangs, Bane and Killer Croc have brute strength on their side, Riddler and the Joker are highly intelligent, and that's not mentioning the fact that Poison Ivy and Scarecrow can clear out entire crowds with ease."

"True, they all have those special perks, but they're double-edged swords if you ask me." Calendar Man stated, peaking the short man's interest.

"Double-edged sword?" he inquired.

"Think about it, who would the authorities go after first; the short guy obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, or the giant crocodile guy?" Calendar Man asked a question.

"K-Killer Croc naturally…" Mad Hatter answered, with the other criminal nodding to show that he had answered correctly.

"Exactly! Sure, they may have their gangs and their strength, but that makes them prime targets for the police. And while they're busy dealing with those chumps, we'll have enough free time to go forward with our plans." Calendar Man continued.

"Hey yeah, that could actually work!" Mad Hatter chimed in, a new sense of hope coursing through his body. "In fact, if we work together with a few of the other small-time crooks, we could pull this off."

"Exactly! I've already got Ratcatcher and Killer Moth interested in the plan, and with you joining in, that'll be four of us working towards the same goal." Calendar Man added. "Best thing about it is that we don't even need to worry about the Bat; Tressa fucked him up back at Arkham."

"True, now let's discuss this somewhere else with our allies." Mad Hatter suggested, with the two criminals leaving the hallway, unaware that a small camera was hiding in a nearby pot plant. The thin wiring was hidden in the wall, and lead to a small, isolated room that the Riddler had set up as his base of operations. Several monitors captured footage of key places in the temple, enabling the genius to spy on his allies, catching wind of whatever plans they might have in stock for themselves.

"Look at those peons, coming up with some half-baked plan to secure the money that rightfully belongs to me. Nothing to worry about though, my genius will persevere in the end, proving once and for all that I'm the smartest super villain of them all." The Riddler cackled to himself, as he continued to survey the cameras.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: The next morning**

Today was a slow day, or at least Astolfo hoped so. He knew that despite their power, they cannot constantly battle their enemy and their seemingly endless army of devout followers and notable figures of the world. The pinkette was planning on dozing off for a while, when he heard a knock on the lobby door, and figured it would be best to investigate it. Hopping up off his seat and making his way to the door, he opened it, and was pleasantly surprised to see a pair of familiar faces.

"Clover, Light! It's nice to see you both again—O-Oh, s-sorry about that…" Astolfo beamed happily, only to realise his error and apologise for it.

"No need to worry about it, it's like water off a duck's back." Light accepted the apology. "I hope we didn't disturb you while you were in the midst of something."

"No, no. I was just slothing about to be honest. So, what brings you here?" Astolfo inquired.

"I found this weird letter in the mailbox we're renting; it has your address on it, but no return address, or even a stamp on it." Clover explained, showing the letter to the pinkette, and handed it over to him. "That letter has suspicious all over it."

"Well it doesn't appear to be coated in poison or anything, so I guess it's safe to open it." Astolfo replied, quickly opening the envelope and analysing the contents inside, which were a folded piece of paper.

 _To the fangame developers._

 _My men have been analysing you for some time, and have informed me of your strength. I wish to issue a formal champion to Ame's chosen champion, to see whether you can surpass me. The original copies of the games shall be wagered, with the winner taking the prize for themselves. Meet me at the designated location; don't be late._

 _Signed: Bane_

"Bane…wasn't he the guy who broke Batman'sspine?" Clover inquired.

"That is correct, though why he would announce his presence and issue a challenge is unknown. Perhaps it's a trap to lure you away from the headquarters, enabling his henchmen to launch a sneak attack." Light deduced.

"I better let Ame know about this as soon as possible; wouldn't want his goons to surprise us while we're vulnerable." Astolfo commented, pocketing the letter.

"By the way, I've heard that you partnered up with Plasma Tech, following their announcement surrounding Pokémon Fusion Generation 2. Is that true?" Clover asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, they said that it would benefit both sides, and we need as many allies as possible if we are to succeed." Astolfo admitted. "I can understand why you're disappointed in us, if you are, that is."

"It's not a decision I would've made, given the controversy surrounding Plasma Tech's CEO, but I understand why Ame made the call." Light replied.

"I wasn't that much of a fan of the first Fusion Generation, but if the sequel is that much of an improvement, then it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Clover added. "That said, what should we do about the letter?"

"I'll give Ame a call and see what she wants us to do." Astolfo answered, whipping out his PDA and dialled Ame up to speak to her, with the studio CEO responding to the call. "Ah, good to see you Ame. We received a letter from one of those villains Commissioner Gordon told us about, this Bane fellow. What can you tell me about him?"

" _Bane? As a matter of fact, I was just reading over his notes. It says here that he was raised in one of Santa Prisca's harshest prisons, having been forced to serve the sentence of his deceased father. While he was incarcerated, he became a test subject for some chemical known as Venom, granting him incredible physical strength to compliment his tactful mind."_ Ame informed the pinkette. _"What was in the letter he gave you?"_

"He wants your supposed champion to meet him at a supermarket carpark in Shinjuku; wagering the original games in some sort of competition." Astolfo informed her. "What do you want us to do?"

" _Well it wouldn't be smart to confront him all together, as the studios would be left vulnerable. I would phone Titania and have her confront Bane,_ _but I gave her and Amaria the day off as a reward for all their hard work. I could have you fill in for her, if that's ok with you."_ Ame suggested.

"Oh, I'm down for it; my duelling skills will teach that bozo a lesson!" Astolfo declared, with Clover eying him up in awe.

"Nice! I can't wait to see you duel!" Clover cheered, alerting Ame of their presence in the studios.

" _Oh is that you, Clover? It's nice to see you again."_ Ame smiled, greeting the newcomers.

"And it's nice to see you again as well, Ame. Figuratively speaking." Light chimed in, turning to face Astolfo. "Well then, shall we confront this Bane character then?"

"Yeah, let's get our game on!" Astolfo cheered, with the trio exiting the lobby and making their way to their destination.

 **Supermarket carpark: Shinjuku district**

The carpark was eerily quiet; not a single soul was there, save for Bane and his henchmen. The muscular tactician crossed his arms and started tapping his foot, waiting for Ame's champion to arrive. His patience was soon rewarded, as a small car parked in the area, with Astolfo, Clover and Light hopping out to confront the legendary supervillain.

"So, you didn't chicken out after all…" Bane commented, his eyes narrowing at them. "Where are the games I asked for?"

"They're in the car trunk." Astolfo lied, hoping that Bane would buy it. "But you can't get them until you beat me; that was the condition that you wrote down."

"Yes, I can remember what I write in my letters." Bane replied, not fully buying the pinkette to be Ame's champion. "So are you ready to put your precious fangames on the line?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Astolfo declared, a smug grin on his face as he activated his duel disk.

"Heh, they weren't expecting that, were they." Clover quipped, commenting on the surprised reactions of the thugs by Bane's side.

"A duel disk; what are we going to do boss?" A thug inquired, with Bane chuckling heartily.

"We play along with him." Bane replied, as a second thug delivered a customised duel disk to Bane, the device coloured in shades of black and green. "I had a hunch that Ame would send a duelist to do her dirty work, so I got my own deck and duel disk in advance. My men told me that this new deck is powerful enough to trounce you."

"Heheheh, can't wait to crush your powerful deck." Astolfo chuckled darkly, glaring at the muscular man. "Why do you hate the fangames? We've done nothing to hurt you, yet you try and steal them for some cash prize. Does Krishna and his dumbfuck old gods really hate the idea of playing as a woman so badly, that they hire supervillains to do their dirty work?!"

"It seems this war's taking its toll on him…" Light commented, as Clover looked at Astolfo, concern in her eyes for his wellbeing.

"I have no grudge against your games, but the money I will get for delivering them to Lady Tressa shall help fund the rebellion I'm leading." Bane admitted, gazing at the heroes. "I will free my people from the tyrannical Santa Priscian government, so that no child will ever go through what I've been through."

This revelation had shocked the heroes; Bane was donning the role of a supervillain to help save his homeland. Though they have some newfound respect for the man, they were not going to yield their friends games to him. "I respect your goals Bane, I really do. But I will not go down without a fight. Prepare yourself for the card game of a life time!" Astolfo declared, with both combatants inserting their decks into the duel disks and shuffled them.

"Let's duel!" Both duellists declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **Astolfo: 4000**

 **Bane: 4000**

"I'll make the first move, with my Dark World Dealings." Astolfo declared, with both players drawing and discarding a card. "And thanks to my buddy Broww, I get to draw another card. Next I'll play Gates of Dark World to spice the scenery up a bit." He continued, as the ground started shaking and the field transformed into what looked like a winding path above an abyss, with a large set of gates looming over the duelists.

"Woah!" Clover cried out in shock upon looking at the garish grey gates. "I hope they don't open part way through the duel; who knows what's lurking behind them."

"Now I'll summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World and end with a card facedown." Astolfo concluded his turn, with the Duel Spirit stretching as if it had taken a nice nap before.

 **ATK (1800-2100)**

 **DEF (400-700)**

" _Ahhhh! Another day to spread chaos throughout the world. Today's gonna be a good—"_ Brron began, noticing the sharp-eyed Bane gazing at the spirit. _"Oh, this is not going to end well…"_

"Not it won't, little spirit. I shall break you like I broke the Bat. My turn!" Bane drew his card. "Since you have more monsters than me, I can special summon Dinowrestler Pankratopsfrom my hand."

"D-Dinowrestler?!" Astolfo gasped, as the massive, bipedal triceratops stomped onto the battlefield and snorted at its opponent. "B-But they weren't supposed to be released yet!"

"When you have connections as powerful as that of Lady Tressa's, anything is possible." Bane retorted. "Next I'll summon Dinowrestler Systegosaur and forge the circuit to link my power with my goals, to link summon the first step of my plan. Go, Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio!" The two dinosaurs hopped into the circuit as it glowed harshly, and a third dinosaur that was tall and muscular emerged from the circuit.

" _Oh no…this is like my high school reunion back in Dark World…"_ Brron shivered in fear, with the dinosaur snapping and growling at the fiendish tyrant.

"Next I'll activate the effect of my Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi, adding it to my hand and letting me summon Systegosaur from my graveyard. And since it was special summoned, I get to add a card from my deck to my hand." Bane continued, going through his deck and finding the perfect card, a small chuckled emanating from behind his mask. "Now for a change of scenery; I play the field spell, World Dino Wrestling!"

The ground shook once more as a wrestling arena emerged from the ground, the ominous gates looming over the arena, the two fields at stark contrast with one another. "Terra Parkourio's effect activates; I can add a Dinowrestler from my graveyard to my hand. Now I forge the circuit once more, tributing Terra Parkourio and Systegosaur to call forth the king of the arena. Come, Dinowrestler King T Wrextle!" Bane boldly declared, the two dinosaurs leaping into the circuit, before a colossal dinosaur emerged from the circuit and roared, beating its chest before the crowd.

"Now, T Wrextle, show that puny king who the true ruler of the arena is!" Bane ordered, with the giant creature stomping towards the petrified fiend, the cheers from the dinosaur crowd bolstering its confidence.

 **ATK (3000-3200)**

" _This is gonna be painful…"_ Brron squeaked quietly, as the dinosaur leapt into the air and flattened the tyrant with its toned torso, sending shockwaves throughout the area.

"Gaahhh!" Astolfo cried out as he was pushed back and landed on his soft backside, dirt coating his lovely outfit. He managed to get back up and confronted his opponent once more.

 **Astolfo: 2900**

"And with that, I end my turn with a card facedown." Bane concluded his turn, confident that his victory was all but guaranteed. Still, the fact that Astolfo hadn't surrendered or ran away was admirable, especially in such dire circumstances.

"Unbelievable, he was able to do all that in one turn?" Clover commented, surveying Bane's field. "How is it fair that Astolfo has to deal with a deck that hasn't been released, or even legalised yet?!"

"Not to mention that Bane could have a skill up his sleeve, much like the one Hongou had when you battled him a few weeks ago." Light replied, raising a hand to his chin. "Astolfo needs to bring his A-Game if he hopes to win this duel."

"Is that so? Then I'll bring my S-Game instead and wipe this guys clock clean! My turn." Astolfo declared, a new surge of confidence coursing through his body. "Perfect; I'll activate my Dark World Lightning to destroy your facedown card!"

Bane grunted softly as his trap card got blasted by a bolt of lightning emanating from the gates, with Astolfo discarding a card afterwards, only for a familiar monster to appear on his field. "Ah yes, I forgot to mention about Beiige's effect. Anyway, I'll use Trade-In, discarding my Grapha to draw two cards, during which I'll activate his effect, returning Beiige to special summon him to the field."

A beam of dark light struck the ground, as the terrifying dragon made its debut to the duel, startling Bane's henchmen at the show of power it performed for the audience. The massive dinosaur had an interested grin on its face, hoping that the dragon will prove to be a worthy opponent.

 **ATK (2700-3000)**

 **DEF (1800-2100)**

"And now that Grapha is on the field, I'll activate Rush Recklessly from my hand to give him a power boost, and have him attack your overgrown lizard!" Astolfo declared, with the mighty dragon taking flight and swooping down on the dinosaur, crushing it effortlessly as Bane flinched from the resulting shockwave.

 **ATK (3000-3700)**

 **Bane: 3300**

"Heehee, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Astolfo giggled, satisfied that he had dealt with the imposing dinosaur, but was surprised to see that Bane was still calm and collected, as if he had planned for this to happen.

"In that case, it's my turn!" Bane declared, drawing his next card and studied it, the look in his eyes indicated that he was satisfied with what he got. "Due to its effect, I can Special Summon Dinowrestler Coelasilat. And since I control another Dinowrestler, I can normal summon Eskrimamenchi from my hand without a tribute required. But they won't be staying around for long, as I'll tribute them to Synchro Summon Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate!

"This will not end well…" Astolfo squeaked under his breath, as the two dinosaurs leapt into the array of circles and fused with one another, until a bright light rocked the field, with a colossal white dinosaur stepping out of it, the massive creature baring its sharp teeth.

"Giga Spinosavate's effect activates; Primal Roar!" The supervillain called out, with the massive beast letting out a terrifying roar that shattered Grapha into thousands of little pieces.

"Not so fast! I'll activate my Michizure in retaliation. Say bye-bye to your—" Astolfo began.

"Giga Spinosavate's second effect activates; by destroying one other card I control, I can negate this cards destruction!" Bane countered, with his field spell getting sent to the graveyard. "Now by banishing World Dino Wrestling, I can special summon Dinowrestler Systegosaur from my deck. Furthermore, Systegosaur's effect activates, enabling me to add a Dinowrestler of my choice to my hand."

"It seems that Astolfo's strategy backfired on him, only serving to generate extra resources for his opponent." Light muttered, thinking to himself. "Seems these Dinowrestlers are quite the powerhouse; no wonder they haven't been released to the public yet."

"H-He can win this, I know it!" Clover interjected, looking at her comrade in desperation. However, the situation seemed dire; his field was empty, and he only had two cards in his hand. A miracle was needed if he was to survive this turn.

"Prepare for the end, Giga Spinosavate, attack!" Bane declared as the massive dinosaur barrelled towards Astolfo.

"I'll activate Swift Scarecrow from my hand; negating your attack and ending the battle phase!" Astolfo declared, as a holographic image of a scarecrow blocked the incoming attack and the dinosaur stomped back to its side of the field in annoyance.

"Hmph, you may have survived this turn, but rest assured, I will defeat you next turn. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn; try and make your last turn count." Bane commented, showing only the slightest hint of annoyance over not securing a victory this turn. As much as it pained him to do so, Astolfo mentally praised his enemy's patience; seems he had plenty of brains to back up his brawn after all. Still, he had a turn to start, and a card to draw. Whatever it was, he had to bank all his hopes on it.

"I draw!" Astolfo declared, drawing his card and looked at it; though it was a good start, he needed a little more luck to overcome this powerful opponent. "I'll set a card face down and activate Card of Demise, enabling me to draw five more cards. Now let's see what we have here…nice! I think I can win this turn!"

"Oh?" Bane inquired, amused at Astolfo's boast. "Show me what you've got then."

"Right away! I'll activate my facedown card, Dark World Dealings. I'm sure you remember what this card does." Astolfo replied, with both duelists drawing and discarding. "And since I discarded Kahkki, I can destroy a monster of my choice, and I'll choose your Systegosaur."

Bane grunted softly upon witnessing his monster get destroyed. "So you found a way around my Giga Spinosavate? Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that to impress me."

"Oh, I'm far from done! Next I'll activate my second Dark World Lightning to destroy your facedown card, but don't worry, I'm sure this monster will be adequate compensation." Astolfo giggled, with the massive gate emitting a bolt of lightning to destroy the facedown card, creating a field of smoke that blanketed the arena. A few seconds later, a short fiend with a cerulean-colored cloak appeared on Bane's field, and flashed the villain a toothy grin. "Say hello to Ceruli, Guru of Dark World. When he gets summoned to the field, the opponent discards a card." The pinkette introduced the small monster to the audience.

 **ATK (100-400)**

 **DEF (300-600)**

"I see." Bane replied, reaching over to select a card in his hand, only for Astolfo to halt him.

"I should elaborate; the opponent of his current controller discards a card. And since he's on your field…" Astolfo continued, mulling over which card to discard.

' _Handing me a free monster to further his plays; quite the clever strategy…'_ Bane thought to himself, as Astolfo discarded a card, only for a much larger fiend with what appeared to be rainbow colored wings appeared on the field, a large staff of sorts in its hand. "Ah, you gave me a monster so you can summon a stronger monster."

"Indeed, and Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World has more than enough power to defeat you." Astolfo grinned, clenching his fist tightly in determination.

 **ATK (2500-2800)**

 **DEF (1800-2100)**

"Now for it's effect; if it was special summoned from the graveyard, I can chose to destroy all your monsters, or all your Spells and Traps. Sorry about this Ceruli, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Astolfo apologised, with the giant archfiend charging up energy in its staff. Bane's henchman gasped in shock as his ace monster was destroyed instantly by the archfiend's power, the laser beam cutting a swath through it.

"So you defeated my ace monster? I can easily recover next turn." Bane retorted, crossing his arms.

"True, but you won't be getting another turn. I'll summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack Position. Then I'll activate Grapha's effect, returning Zure to special summon it from my graveyard. Welcome back, Grapha!" Astolfo chimed happily as his ace monster returned once more.

 **ATK (2700-3000)**

 **DEF (1800-2100)**

"Now my monsters, attack Bane directly!" The pinkette declared, with both monsters charging up their dark energy and fired it at the supervillain, who roared in pain as his lifepoints dropped like a rock.

 **Bane: 0**

 **Winner: Astolfo**

"Well I'll be, he managed to secure a victory." Light smiled to himself.

"Yahoo! I knew he could pull it off." Clover cheered, jumping up in the air.

"I-Impossible…" Bane weakly commented, falling to his knees as his henchmen were gobsmacked at what they saw. "I was sure that possessing the latest archetype would ensure me a victory, yet I lost to an ancient archetype."

"Though modern archetypes tend to be quite powerful, there are a few older ones that have withstood the test in time. Case in point, my Dark World cards." Astolfo smiled. "That said, you played a great game. Now how about fulfilling your end of the deal?"

"Oh, I'll leave your games alone, but I have no intention to return to that cursed asylum." Bane smirked under his mask, manipulating a loophole in the agreement. "I've still got a country to save."

"Sorry hun' but you'll have to postpone your revolution." A charming, yet mysterious voice called out the supervillain, alerting him and his henchmen as several smoke grenades detonated in the area, signalling the arrival of the Gotham SWAT team. They surrounded Bane and his men, as a familiar figure emerged from the smoke and gazed at the large man.

"If it isn't the Cat; I had a hunch you'd oppose us." Bane broke the ice. "So, I take it the Bat put you up to it?"

"No, not really. But I couldn't the generous bounty put on your heads." Catwoman smirked playfully, as the SWAT agents arrested the henchmen and put them inside the police vans. "Besides, it was awfully nice of the others to gift me their targets."

"Targets?" Clover interjected, alerting the heroes presence to the antihero.

"I assume she means places to steal from. Banks, museums, jewellery stores, et cetera." Light answered the question.

"Very good young man. With the rest of the supervillains out of Gotham, I have full access to all the loot lying around in the city." Catwoman replied, eying up Astolfo. "I gotta say, don't know much about your little card game, but I'd say you did pretty well."

"T-Thanks, but how can I trust you? For all I know, you could be scheming to steal the games from right under our nose." Astolfo eyed her suspiciously, causing her to chuckle in response.

"I have no interest in dealing with video games, not after how badly the last one went." Catwoman admitted.

"That game failed because you decided to hog most of the pie to yourself. The rest of us had to fight over the scraps; in fact, it was how Great White Shark got those scars to begin with." Bane rebutted, attracting the attention of the heroes.

"What game; did you decide to create a Pokémon fangame set in Gotham City?" Clover inquired.

"Not quite, sweetie. It was an IOS game where the player took on the role as a petty criminal, working to secure the whole of Gotham under their thumb, by employing several supervillains to do your bidding. I served at the tutorial mouthpiece, as it netted me a fair share of the profits." Catwoman started explaining the situation.

"Riddler served as the starter villain you hired to get you through the early game. The narcissistic freak kept on complaining about how it was an injustice to him, when he should've been grateful to get a position in the first place." Bane added, as the specially-crafted cuffs were placed over his hands.

"While it was nice to recall the past, I'm afraid I don't have all day to shoot the breeze. I'll be seeing you around soon." Catwoman farewelled the heroes, as she and the SWAT team escorted the supervillain to the police van and drove out of the area.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." Light commented to the other two. "Shall we report our success to Ame?"

"Sure thing, though we also got to warn her about Catwoman. She may seem friendly, but I know she's planning something big." Astolfo replied, with the trio hopping into the car before driving back to the studios.

 **So sorry about the delay, but I had been swamped with my other fics and I was kinda drained on this fic. Not to worry, since the longer breaks between stories should help me generate more wonderful ideas for them. Having read over Chapter 30, I realised that I forgot to add Marco and his crew to the list, so I'll do that right away. Speaking of the list, I'll hold off on putting Catwoman on the list, as her allegiance is a mystery at this point. Have a happy new year, my wonderful readers; I hope 2019 brings much joy to you and your loved ones!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Welcome back to another chapter of the Divine Conspiracy. Now this chapter will be a bit slower than the last one, but it'll provide some solid content for you all to enjoy. I will warn you that since this chapter will feature the Scarecrow, it'll delve into the topic of fears. So reader discretion is advised if you aren't comfortable with the topic of phobias. To make up for it, this chapter will have a lemon in it, that will please the Reborn fans, and all my other fans in general.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 32: The Face of Fear_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Main Lobby**

The main lobby of the temple was unusually quiet, much quieter than it normally was. Word of Bane's defeat at the hands of the fangame rebels had reached their ears, and nobody was too pleased with the news. Some of the old timers were questioning whether it was worth busting the supervillains out of Arkham to begin with, while others were surprised at just how quickly a man as powerful as Bane got taken out. The only person who seemed to be in a good mood was Yasuke, which was a rare sight from the usually serious man. The man was waiting in the lobby alongside Tressa and a few other agents of the Divine Powers, though for what purpose was only known to him.

"…You seem awfully chipper today." Tayama raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"Lady Enoshima should be arriving here at any minute now; finally, I can do something asides from pretending to chum it up with the rest of the riff-raff here." Yasuke replied, his voice tinged with relief. "Good lord, do they annoy me to no end."

"Oh come now, they can't be that bad." Pegasus chimed in, with Yasuke laughing dryly in response.

"Not that bad, surely you jest?" Yasuke asked incredulously. "We've got common bikers bragging about all the drugs they stole from rival gangs, a bunch of low-level crooks going on and on about all the failed jobs they were a part of, and now we have literal super villains fighting with each other over a case full of money. It's the opposite of not bad!"

"Well you may want to put your conversation on hold, I see a limo coming up to the door, and boy is it fancy!" Big Smoke called out, peeping through the looking glass. The limousine in question was much longer than a regular limousine and had a sparkling coat of royal blue paint on it. As the car ground to a halt, the door opened, with three figures hopping out of the door before closing it and watching the limo drive off, only for it to explode into thousands of small pieces a minute later, alerting the nearby guards. Yet the three figures weren't fazed at all, rather they had amused smiles on their faces.

"How tragic, we could've met with an unfortunate end, but we were lucky enough to escape with our lives. Imagine, being at Lady Luck's mercy everyday…" The male spoke quietly, gazing at the burning wreckage before making his way to the entrance alongside the other two. He was tall, lanky and had wild, spikey white hair and green eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt, denim jeans and an olive-green jacket with a hoodie on it.

"So long as Big Sis made it out alive, I couldn't care less what happens to me." One of the women replied to her companion's question. She was slightly shorter than the man, and had short black hair, blue eyes and some freckles near her nose. Her outfit was a standard uniform for the Japanese Military, and was full of ammunition, grenades and even a few MREs. However, the most notable feature about the girl was the tattoo of a wolf on the back of her right hand.

"Oh, lighten up! You two need to live a little occasionally." The girl in the middle retorted, flashing a toothy grin. She had a regal beauty to her, with her strawberry blonde her that was done up into twintails, shiny blue eyes and an amazingly curvaceous body. Her outfit was quite racy, consisting of a black shirt that showed a generous amount of cleavage, a red miniskirt and a black and white tie that hung loosely around her neck. The trio had soon entered the lobby, and were pleased to see the welcoming party Yasuke had set up.

"Welcome to Tsukiji Kongangi, Lady Junko." Yasuke greeted his master, bowing before her.

"Aw, I knew you'd be ready for Junko-Time!" She grinned, with Tressa walking up towards her.

"Welcome, I am Tressa Colzione, and it's an honor to finally meet you in person." Tressa greeted the supermodel, extending her hand.

"I've heard of you; you were selected to become a Super High School Level Merchant but got shafted due to a technical error. Good thing too, that academy's a complete dump." Junko accepted the handshake, before gesturing to her subordinates. "These two goobers are my assistants; Nagito and Mukuro. Say hi you two!" She pointed out the man and the woman respectively, who waved in response.

"So, what brings you into our little family? Looking to attain salvation?" Big Smoke inquired.

"Long story short, I grow bored of this world. Nothing crazy happens anymore, it's just tedious shit every day, over and over again. So, I'm thinking of sending this world into a pit of never-ending despair, and watch the chaos unfold from the new world you lot promise." Junko explained, her personality shifting to a more crazed one. "Luckily for us, I managed to form a little group to help me achieve my dream, but it's gonna take a while before anything good happens."

"Heheheh, I've read stories about you, how you work for the same modelling agency that hired Serra. Seems the company has very good taste…" Tayama leered at the young model, his mind already concocting a plan to turn her into his personal sex slave.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I've heard of her; Serra Voclain. Man was she amazing. A shame that the agency fired her, but that's their choice." Junko commented whimsically.

"Fired, why would they do that if she was one of their major stars?" Pegasus inquired, baffled by what he just heard, with Nagito gesturing him to lean forward.

"Did a bit of research into that myself; seems that the agency she was working for had been infiltrated by some mysterious group, known as the Cult of Kosmos." Nagito whispered into his new co-worker's ear.

"Nagito, you know that information wasn't meant for them yet. What if they're allied with the Cult?" Mukuro whispered harshly into the young man's ear, attracting everyone's attention.

"Now, now. You can trust us; we're not allied with this Cult of…what were they called again?" Big Smoke replied.

"The Cult of Kosmos." Junko replied, her demanor taking on a more professional approach, as she put on some reading glasses. "They're a secret organisation that's been around for a few millennia. They've weaved themselves into society everyway possible and intend to take control of the world. In their eyes, they see all of us; the Divine Powers, the angels and demons, Starlight Studios, as enemies to be crushed. Speaking of which, the Cult is planning on waging war against Starlight Studios to destroy their fangames."

"What the hell, this Cult sounds awesome!" Tressa flashed a toothy grin, with Junko shaking her head in response.

"No, it's not what you think. The Cult wants to destroy the fangames, and re-create them to spread pro-Kosmos propaganda, all while taking potshots at the Divine Powers. But the main reason they want the fangames is to release pornographical material depicting the characters, to further bolster their porn-smuggling empire, an enterprise that has netted them millions of dollars, as well as dozens of rare armor sets and weapons dating back to the Peloponnesian War." Junko corrected her new boss.

"Porn you say? Perhaps I can get a piece of two that depict my prize…" Tayama slobbered, drool oozing out of his rancid mouth, to the disgust of the newcomers.

"Ugh! You smell a lot worse than Mukuro!" Junko held her nose in a mixture of jest and disgust. "Which reminds me, you need a bath young lady."

"Y-Yes sis!" Mukuro smiled, bowing before her leader, earning her a pat on the head.

"Something isn't right with this scenario; if this Cult of Kosmos is after all of us, why haven't they made a move yet?" Big Smoke inquired.

"That is one thing I'm not sure of; perhaps they're frightened of the resilient hope that shines in all of Hopes Peak Academy!" Nagito replied boldly, outstretching his arms. "Or they could be waiting for the various factions to tear themselves apart before swooping in for the kill. Whatever works for them."

"If the Cult is waiting for us to be weakened before striking at us, then we'll need to double our efforts in defeating the fangame legion and take control over their games before they do! Thank you for telling us this vital information, Miss Enoshima. Rest assured, you'll be handsomely rewarded for helping us." Tressa bowed, offering to show the newcomers their rooms.

' _Heh, I think I'm gonna enjoy my time here after all.'_ Junko thought to herself, as she and her assistants followed the merchant queen, with the others following closely behind. Though the Divine Powers had a new ally, they also have a new enemy to watch out for.

 **Ueno Park: Taitō**

Ueno Park was one of the larger parks in the Tokyo prefecture, and was famous for its cherry blossoms that drew in millions during the spring. However, it was quieter than usual today, due to the Japanese government warning citizens to stay indoors until the supervillains from Gotham get apprehended. Despite the warning, Roland and Serra took the opportunity to spend a bit of quiet time together, as they were rewarded with a break off today, though the former had to take a phone call from Astolfo.

"I see…well congratulations on the victory, my friend. Here's hoping that the next few weeks go as smoothly as today did. See ya later!" Roland spoke into the phone before hanging up and putting it away. "My apologies about that."

"It's alright, we all get urgent calls at times." Serra smiled at the young man? "What was it about anyway?"

"Long story short, Astolfo reunited with a couple friends of his, and managed to defeat Bane before he was shortly apprehended. I tell you, I expected a tougher battle given what I heard about him." Roland answered, with the two of them taking a seat on a nearby bench. "But enough about me, is there anything on your mind?"

"Well there is one thing; I heard that Junko Enoshima has arrived in Tokyo, for a series of new shoots, I assume." Serra replied. "I remember working alongside her back when I was a model."

"I see. Did she play a role in costing you your job?" Roland inquired.

"Not at all, as a matter of fact, the two of us had a pleasant friendship. The two of us had our own styles, and as long as we didn't copy ideas off each other, we were more than happy." The beauty queen reminisced on the good times, before a puzzled expression appeared on her flawless face. "Then again, the higher-ups started acting odd a couple months before I got fired."

"Odd, what do you mean by odd?" Roland asked.

"For one thing, they had more and more secret meetings than they did before. Nothing harmless in the beginning, but then it got suspicious when this strange man started showing up in the studios. I remember he was middle-aged, and that he hailed from the Mediterranean region, possibly Greece, but that's all I can remember. I started asking questions about why the man was showing up, only to get given a warning by my superiors. Soon enough, I became pregnant with Bennett, and they did not like it one bit. I can never forget the look on that mans face as he smiled smugly at my misfortune, as the boss opted to cancel my contract. It happened at the worst time possible, as my ex-husband left without a trace shortly before I was sacked; Junko and the others tried to cheer me up, only for them to get yelled out of the room, with the boss threatening to sack them as well. To this day, I have no idea what had made the boss act like that, but I have an idea on what it could be." Serra recalled the tragic memory, with Roland wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't worry Serra, I'll make sure that nobody hurts you like that again." Roland offered his support, with Serra reaching for his hand and holding it firmly.

"Thanks Roland…" she smiled, resting her head on his chest. "Let's stay here a little longer."

Unbeknownst to the lovebirds, the Scarecrow had been stalking them, hiding in one of the bushes nearby. He was furious that Roland was making a move on the woman who awoke those special feelings inside him and opted to punish the man.

"Soon, you shall experience all your greatest fears once more; my serum will leave you screaming in agony…" Scarecrow spoke ominously towards Roland under his breath, taking out a handheld dart gun and aimed at the back of Roland's neck. He pulled the trigger, with the dart flying towards its target and sinking into his flesh, the fear serum now pumping through his blood.

"Ouch!" Roland cried out, reaching towards his neck and pulling the dart out and decided to get a better look at it. "Who would throw darts at people while they're relaxing?"

"Well whoever they were, they're not here anymore." Serra checked the area behind them, finding nobody in the immediate vicinity. "Are you alright Roland?"

"I…I don't feel so good now…" the young man replied wearily, drowsiness having taken the young man, as he soon slumped forward and collapsed onto the ground, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier

"Roland!" Serra cried out, hopping off the bench to check his vitals, before taking out her phone and began dialling her co-workers, the last thing Roland saw before drifting off into unconsciousness.

 **The Nightmare**

" _Ugh…where am I?" Roland asked himself, rubbing his head as he got up off the ground and surveyed the area. He was in an abandoned hospital of sorts, the floors and walls covered in dried blood, kinda like the abandoned hospital that Roland had been in where he was a child and experienced his first traumatic memory. "Oh no, why did it have to be this place again?" he continued, before opting to go down the darkened corridor, hearing faint sounds beyond the darkness._

 _The blonde man trudged through the corridor, carefully avoiding the decaying beds and medical equipment lying about the area, when an ear-splitting scream echoed through the halls, a blood curdling scream that could send chills down the spine of even the bravest souls. Roland yelped, jumping in fear upon hearing the scream and started looking around the area quickly, hoping that whatever was making that scream wasn't nearby. It took the man a while to muster up the courage to continue down the hall, his body tensed up by the sudden scream, before continuing down the shadowy hallway, right towards a large set of double doors. He gently and slowly opened the doors before him, only for his jaw to drop and his eyes widen in fear as he stumbled upon a scene out of a horror film._

 _The room was absolutely slathered in blood, the remnants of several corpses strewn about the area, having been torn apart by something that clearly wasn't human. The worst thing was that these mangled bodies bore a resemblance to all his Servants of Fate friends that had all participated in the Cryptid War alongside him. Most of them were dead, their wounds indicating that they couldn't even stand a chance against whatever did this to them. "R…Roly…" A familiar sounding voice cried out, alerting the blond man to the mutilated body of Astolfo, hanging from a pillar by his wrists. His legs and waist had been torn off and consumed by the mysterious monsters, and his intestines were in a messy pile on the floor below him._

" _Astolfo!" Roland cried out, running over to his wounded comrade and tried to help him, only for the pinkette to knock his offer back. "…why? I just want to help you."_

" _T-There's nothing that can be done…*cough*" Astolfo coughed up some blood. "T-They got us all. Chevvie didn't make it, Boudy didn't make it. I'm thankful that you survived, but I don't know how long you'll last here…"_

" _Who did this to you? Who?! WHO?!" Roland cried out in fear, but to no avail as Astolfo leave the realm of the living and died. A few small tears fell down his cheeks as Roland wept for the loss of his friends, before a mysterious howl echoed from behind. It was an inhuman howl, the sort of thing a mad beast from hell could only utter. Roland quickly turned around to see what had made the noise, only for his face to pale upon witnessing the origins of the noise._

 _The thing that lay before his eyes looked like a tall human crouching on its legs, possibly around nine to ten feet tall if it were to stand up straight, and was dreadfully emaciated, to the point where its bones were pushing up against its skin. It's skin was leathery yet tough, and carried a repugnant smell that reeked of decay and rot, and was covered in the dried blood of the things last meal. Its bony hands had fingers that ended in long, sharp claws that could tear through flesh and bone effortlessly and were covered in blood. The creature's teeth were also covered in blood, presumably from the bloodied lips that it chewed off for some reason. Its eyes were like an inescapable void of darkness, absorbing any light in the area and destroying it instantly, as they were locked onto the young man before it._

 _Roland was starting to panic now; he was staring directly at one of his greatest fears, the wendigo. He had been captured by a small party of them during the Cryptid War and was tortured by the powerful illusion magic from one of the elders. Though he was rescued from their grasp, the trauma stuck with him in his nightmares. Whatever was in that dart must be making him hallucinate this entire dream; regardless, he had to get away now, since he knew that wherever there's a wendigo, the rest of the hunting party were nearby. He attempted to make a break for it and ran out of the room, with the beast letting out another inhuman howl before pursuing the fleeing target. The sounds of multiple pursuers echoed through the hall, leading Roland to deduce that reinforcements were coming. But he couldn't stop running, because if there was one thing that was engraved into his mind, it was that wendigo are frighteningly quick, much faster than most modern-day land predators. He ran down corridor after corridor, the hungry horde following closely behind him, waiting for him to slow down. They didn't have to wait long as Roland tripped over a mouldy pillow and landed face first allowing the wendigo to capture him. However, they didn't start tearing at him, rather they hoisted him up on his feet and ordered him to enter a nearby room. Not wanting to enrage the bloodthirsty beasts, Roland opened the door and was pushed into the room, only for his eyes to widen once more._

 _Right in front of him, was what could only be described as an orgy of the damned. All his comrades at Starlight Studios, and the various Gotham supervillains were partaking in the orgy, with a circle of dancing wendigo surrounding the lustful orgy, while thousands of hooded figured in marble masks watched the depraved orgy, a few of them opting to jerk off in their seats. Roland surveyed the area and took in all the twisted sights; he saw Batman getting violently sodomised by a strap-on wearing Talia, the Dark Knight bound and gagged to a nearby marble pillar. He saw Catwoman engaging in one-of-a-kind plant sex, courtesy of Poison Ivy, who had supplied the aphrodisiacs for the orgy. He also happened to catch Harley getting pounded from behind by the Joker and his jolly, who had reached his limit, and began blasting the masked crowd with his cream. To the left of the horny clowns was Two-Face, who was busy humping his Haruhi body pillow, and let out a moan as he blasted his goop onto the pillow. Like the rest of his body, his sperm was burnt on the left side, ensuring that his children would end up like him._

 _The sights with the Starlight Studios team wasn't much better; he was watching Bane thrust his meat rapidly into Julia, the peppy cheerleader out of her mind as a result of the aphrodisiacs. He was watching Aya and Hardy take turns blowing the Mad Hatter, who was showing incredible restraint by not using his mind-control devices. He was also watching a scene where Charlotte was getting pounded by Firefly, who was kissing Alice at the same time, with Killer Moth thrusting into the blonde girl. He was watching the Ventriloquist getting an oil massage from Melia, Venam, Saki and Amber, making the man happy. Shortly afterwards was the scene where Professor Strange was in the middle of a threesome alongside Amaria and Titania, giving a hi-five to Black Mask, who was also in the middle of a threesome, but was with Valerie and Rosetta. Roland had also just witnessed Ratcatcher thrust his prickle into Aelita, who was passionately kissing Nim, while Maxie Zeus had just got done blasting a big load of his monkey spunk onto Erin's face, as she and Crescent shared the delicious snack with each other. He had seen Ame cuddling up to a horny Clayface, with Hush and the Great White Shark joining in on the cuddling. Thankfully, none of the younger members were participating, and were busy watching the orgy alongside the villains that chose not to participate, including Mr. Freeze, who was firing his Cryo-Gun into the air, making it snow._

 _But at the center of the madness, as if it were the main event of the hellish orgy, was the Scarecrow pumping his dong into Serra, who seemed to be enjoying the sensation. Roland had a horrified look on his face, and attempted to free her from the orgy, but was pulled back by the wendigo guards, who made him watch the nightmare before his eyes. Scarecrow noticed the blonde man and winked at him, before gesturing at some of the passive villains to join in on the fun. The Penguin was the first volunteer, waddling up to the scene before plunging his pecker into her ass, causing Serra to gasp as she soon felt the sensation of thick meat in her mouth, as the Riddler had inserted his Riddler Trophy into her oral cavity, and was rewarded with a wicked blowjob. A minute later, both Killer Croc and Ra's al Ghul walked up to the scene but opted to jerk off since there wasn't much room for them. The blonde man watched in horror as the five villains of Gotham had their way with Serra, despite her not minding it one bit, though that could be a side effect of the aphrodisiacs. It went on for ten more minutes before everyone in the room had reached their limit, cumming at the same time, with Roland as the target. He was covered in a wide variety of liquids; cock broth, mayonnaise, tartar sauce, Nuka-Cola, cock snot, jizz, cream, spunk, you name it, he got basted in it._

" _Now that the main course has been covered in cream, it is time for the feast!" Scarecrow called out, ordering the wendigo guards to tear at the young man, laughing at the grizzly fate that he was experiencing. Roland kept screaming and screaming, hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare, but all that happened was the sound of the wendigo digging into his stomach and tearing out his organs, before a sudden explosion rocked the area_

 **Nightmare over**

"GAAAHHH!" Roland screamed, sitting up and began patting his stomach and breathed in relief upon noticing the lack of wounds. The young man noticed that he was in the medical room for Starlight Studios and saw that several members of Starlight Studios were there, all of them relieved that their friend survived his ordeal.

"Finally, you're awake!" Serra sighed in relief, gently hugging the blonde man who was still shaking slightly from what he went through.

"W-What happened? How'd I get here?" Roland asked.

"Miss Voclain informed us all about what happened while the two of you were out; from what the tests show, you had been under the influence of a hallucinogenic drug that was injected into your bloodstream via the dart you were struck with." Dr. Connal informed the young man, reading through the test results. "You had been in the trancelike state for approximately 8-10 hours."

"And it was the worst time of my life; it was horrible I tell you. I was chased by a pack of wendigo that had mauled my friends, and they dragged me to this twisted orgy where all of you were having sex with the Gotham supervillains, and you all covered me in your goo, before I was subsequently mauled to death. I tell you, that nightmare just so happened to feature all my fears; abandoned hospitals, wendigo, and orgies." Roland recalled, his last comment piquing interest in his allies.

"All your fears? Isn't that the modus operandi of one of the villains we were tasked to apprehend?" Astolfo asked outloud.

"Yes, I believe you're referring to the Scarecrow, former alias Dr. Jonathan Crane." Ame replied, bringing out her PDA and checking up on it.

"I went to the same university as Dr. Crane. Funnily enough, it was also the same place that Professor Strange and Victor Fries attended." Dr. Connal chuckled lightly in an amused manner.

"Well that explains how you ended up thinking that Electroconvulsive therapy was a smart idea…" Charlotte commented snidely, as the door soon opened once more and attracted everyone's attention.

"Sorry we're late, we had a bit of trouble while we were out for dinner. Good to see that Roland's recovered from his hallucination." Amaria smiled, her arm around Titania's shoulder, the latter carrying a small box in her hands.

"Some asshole in a hooded robe and mask decided it would be a wonderful idea to spy on us, so I taught him a lesson on why you don't spy on us." Titania answered nonchalantly, handing the wooden box over to Ame, an opened letter on top of it. "I found this on him, checked the letter for anything useful, seems that we may have a new enemy watching us, since this doesn't look like something the Divine Powers would pull. Now if you'll excuse me, Amy and I have some business we need to attend to…" She continued, giving Amaria a look that the teal-haired lady had been hoping for, for some time now.

"Oh my…" Amaria purred playfully. "I'll be looking forward to tonight then." She replied, with the two lovers making their leave as Ame opted to read the opened letter she had been given.

 _Balbok_

 _You had been tasked with keeping an eye on two members of the fangame rebellion; Titania Andersen and Amaria Fiore in particular. Intelligence has detected that they'll be at the designated restaurant where you're stationed at. Learn what you can about the fangames, particularly the location of the master games. Act discreetly, you know the fate that befell the last person that displeased the Sage._

 _The Eyes see all_

 _E._

"What on earth was that mother?" Alice inquired, peeking over Ame's shoulder to read the letter.

"I don't know, but I'll have Adrienn check it out tomorrow. I'll deal with what's in this box tomorrow as well." Ame answered. "In the meantime, let's give Roland some time to himself for the night."

Everyone agreed to the idea and left the room so that Dr. Connal can continue keeping an eye on Roland as he laid back down on the bed.

 **Amaria and Titania's room: Later that night**

The two lovers had returned to their room, tuckered out from the events of the day. They still had enough energy in them to have some personal fun with each other, and it would be some well earnt fun. However, Amaria still had a couple questions about that letter she and Titania found on the eerie figure.

"Tania, who do you think that masked man was spying for?" Amaria asked, cuddling up to her lover.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it would be the Divine Powers. Otherwise we would've been apprehended by now." Titania answered, accepting the cuddle. "Call me cynical, but I suspect the man to be affiliated with Plasma Tech, to ensure that we don't break the terms of the contract."

"I don't think so; Ghetsis may be a money-hungry businessman, but spying doesn't seem like something he'll do." Amaria knocked back the idea. "Perhaps one of the traitors hired them?"

"A possibility, after all they act as a separate group from the Divine Powers. It wouldn't surprise me if that weasel Fern hired him to ruin our night out." Titania considered the idea momentarily, before a sudden realisation appeared in her mind. "What if the man isn't affiliated with any of our current enemies, rather they're in cahoots with an entirely different group altogether?"

"Why would you say that?" Amaria wanted an answer.

"Think of what the letter said; it mentioned a person dubbed the Sage. As far as I know, none of our enemies have 'Sages' so to speak. And then there was that ending, 'the Eyes see all', the calling card of an international spy ring?" Titania provided the answer, before casting it aside. "But that can wait for tomorrow, we've got more important matters to attend to…"

"I've been waiting for this for quite some time now…" Amaira purred playfully, resting her head on her lovers' shoulder.

 **Lemon starts here. If you don't like it, you can skip it.**

Amaria and Titania embraced each other and started kissing each other passionately, the harmonious union of water and steel becoming a reality after all these years. They slowly rubbed each other's back with their smooth, supple hands, the cool touch refreshing their body and spirit. The two lovers intensified their kiss, their tongues infiltrating each other's mouths and rubbed up against one another. They soon broke off to recover their breath and started undressing themselves to show their significant other their body.

Amaria had stripped down to her teal lace bra, and her matching teal lace panties, her body on full display. She had an appealingly slender figure, with average to slightly large breasts, and a nice supple backside that was enhanced by her lovely legs. Titania had finished taking off her clothes, leaving her in her red lace bra and red lace panties. She had an amazingly curvaceous figure, with large, supple breasts and a very plump backside, slightly larger than Adrienn's backside, and was topped off with luscious legs. The look in both their eyes indicated that they liked what they see. Soon enough, the began kissing and cuddling each other, with Amaria gently squeezing her lover's frim ass.

"Heh, someone's a little frisky tonight." Titania showed a bemused smiled and started to kiss Amaria's soft neck, eliciting a small moan from the teal-haired maiden.

"C-can you blame me? I'm spending the night with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Amaria replied to Titania's comment, her hands reaching for the redhead's bra and began unbuckling it with ease, letting it fall to the side as she began kissing the soft breasts that lay before her eyes. Her lips stimulated the smooth nipples, sending shivers up Titania's spine, who tightened her grip on her lover in response to the foreplay.

"That's a good girl…" Titania complimented Amaria, gently running her fingers through her silky teal hair before lowering them to begin attacking the straps that kept her breasts nice and secure. Amaria realised what her lover was doing, and began licking and squeezing Titania's breasts, causing the redhead to yelp in surprise as a new wave of intoxicating pleasure ran through her body. Amaria's slippery tongue slid all over the luscious breast, giving special attention to the nipple, while her fingers caressed the rest of the breast, the cool sensation arousing both participants even further. Despite the wave of oppressive pressure, Titania was able to unbuckle Amaria's bra, revealing her tantalising breasts to the world, with the redhead gently pushing Amaria back down on the because, the teal haired maiden letting out a playfully yelp in response. "Now it's my turn to repay the favor…"

"Oh my…" Amaria replied, letting out a blissful moan as Titania gave her lover the same treatment as before, kissing and caressing the supple breasts that laid before her eyes. Amaria brought Titania closer into an embrace, running her hands up and down Titania's back to give her a one of a kind massage, just how she likes it. Titania hummed to herself in bliss; she had always loved Amaria's back massages, and tonight was no different. So she opted to repay the favor by slowly licking Amaria's aroused nipple, the blue haired woman moaning cutely in response. "A-Ah!" Amaria gasped in bliss as her body was wracked with an amazing sensation, her legs rubbing up against each other to ward off the growing desire in her crotch. Titania had felt Amaria's sub-conscious movements and paused momentarily, her eye catching the growing wet patch on her panties. Realising that she too was feeling a burning desire down there, Titania opted for a change of plans.

"Why don't we take it up a notch?" Titania suggested, turning around to face Amaria's crotch, swaying her hips seductively near Amaria's face. That was all Amaria needed, as she yanked Titania's panties down and began fingering the moist pussy before her eyes, her other hand firmly gripping her plump ass. Not wanting to be left out, Titania lowered her lovers' panties and began fingering the insanely wet pussy, her fingers drenched in a copious amount of pre-cum.

"Y-Yes! That's the stuff!" Amaria moaned in bliss, her body thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Titania's nimble fingers in her freshly-baked pie. However, Amaria wasn't satisfied with a simple fingering; she wanted to taste her lovers delectable pie, so she leant in closer and began licking the sweet pussy, causing Titania to sigh in bliss as the tongue gently caressed her wet folds.

This new wave of pleasure encouraged Titania to follow Amaria's example, so she too began licking the tasty pie before her, her tongue now coated in Amaria's tasty juices. Her pre-cum tasted like freshly picked blueberries, an ingredient in Titania's favorite type of ice-cream; Blue Moon Ice-Cream. This exhilarating taste encouraged Titania to prode her tongue deeper into Amaria's pussy, hoping to get a better taste. "T-Tania!" Amaria cried out in bliss, her body shivering slightly in response to the pleasurable sensation, as she too got a taste of her lovers pre-cum. It tasted a lot like strawberries and cream, a simple snack that she loved dearly.

The two lovers continued their passionate time, trying to see which of them can last the longest. Amaria attempted to gain the upperhand, her hand delivering a few light smacks to Titania's juicy ass before proceeding to prod at her sensitive asshole, catching the redhaired maiden off-guard with the surprise assault. "Oh, that's it." Titania called out playfully, opting to finger Amaria's asshole in retaliation, causing the teal haired maiden to gasp loudly in response.

"Ah-Ah, I'm so close!" Amaria whimpered, her body struggling to not give in to the amazing pleasure. Titania was on the edge as well, her hands trembling slightly as she too felt the urge to release her desires. The pair were able to hold on for another couple minutes, before they succumbed to their carnal desires, moaning loudly in unison as they came all over the bed, their juices combining to form one sexy sundae. However, they still had enough energy for one more act, with Amaria reaching under the bed to retrieve their box of sex toys, which were ready and clean for tonight.

"Are you planning what I think you're planning, Amy?" Titania asked, as Amaria retrieved a specially made strap-on from the box. She spent the next minute putting the device on, making sure that the special vibrator was nice and snug in her moist pussy.

"Yes, I am, Tania. I know this is a favorite of yours." Amaria smiled, turning on the vibrator and started rubbing the tip of the thick strap-on against Titania's wet pussy, sliding it in effortlessly. The teal haired maiden began pumping the strap-on in and out of her lovers' pussy, her hips moving in swift, fluid motions. Titania moaned sweetly, a rare thing for the usually serious woman to do; she didn't care much for the device to be honest, but she did love how Amaria was in charge for the moment. The though of her usually calm lover embracing her inner desires and take control of the situation was an intoxicating experience that the redhaired maiden thoroughly enjoys. Amaria on the other hand, was busy thrusting into her lover, her hands tightly gripping Titania's waist, as the blue haired maiden opted to dish out a few more gently smacks, causing Titania to sigh in bliss. Amaria was about to deliver another smack, but soon felt a trickle fall down her leg, the teal haired maiden looking down and saw a trail of pre-cum oozing down her supple leg, a sign that she was about to cum once again. Realizing this, Amaria opted to thrust harder than before, in an effort to get her lover to cum as well.

"I see you're on the verge as well, Amy?" Titania commented, revealing that she too was about to cum again, a few thin trails of cum oozing out of her pussy. The duo continued their harmonious dance of passion, their bodies aching to unleash their desires all over the bed. Luckily, they wouldn't have to wait any longer, as both women moaned in unison as their juices oozed onto the bed once more. Amaria took the strap-on off her body and cast it aside, as she and Titania snuggled up to each other under the now stained sheets.

"Wow…that was amazing. Thank you, Tania." Amaria smiled, kissing her lover on the lips.

"No need to thank me, Amy. I thoroughly enjoyed our time tonight. Besides, I needed a break like this after all the shit we've been through these last few months." Titania replied, with the two lovers drifting off to sleep shortly after their passionate time, unaware that someone had been peeping on them the whole time. Astolfo had been watching the two women make love to each other and had pleasured himself during the act, his hand now covered in his tasty splooge, which he licked off his hand.

"Mmmm, tasty." Astolfo licked his lips, enjoying the taste of his cum as he let out a quiet yawn. "Ahhhh, better get back to bed." He mused to himself, closing the door and making his way to his room.

 **So how was that, my little worshippers of fear. I, the Rider of Black, hoped that you all got quite the scare out of this terrifying chapter. But it will not be the last, as the Scarecrow will make more appearances in later chapters. Speaking of which, the next chapter will have the Angels of Aevium wage war against a familiar enemy, or so they think. Stay tuned for the next thrilling chapter, peeps!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Shesha**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Matriarch**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Traitors:**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Ren**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Waifu Army:**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome back to the next chapter everyone, and boy you're in for a real treat tonight! This chapter will mark the debut of a new antagonistic team, however they'll have a limited presence in this fic, as I plan on having them be the main antagonists of the sequel to this fic. Yes, you read that correctly, there will be a sequel to this amazing fic, and it'll have some veterans from this fic make a return as well. But I can't get too carried away, I've got a chapter to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 33: Surprising Ren-velation_

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Cafeteria**

"Preposterous!" The Riddler snapped, throwing his newspaper on the table in anger. "How could Bane lose to some card-playing brainlet?! If I were in his shoes, I would've trounced that pipsqueak."

"His loss, though unfortunate, means nothing in the long run. I have already analyzed our foes and have formulated a new strategy that would ensure our victory in the long run." Professor Strange mused, his cold gaze focusing on the flyers taped to the opposite wall. "A few more sacrifices will be needed to ensure my plans success. May I suggest throwing Calendar Man to the wolves?"

"I hear you; bastard has no tactical worth whatsoever. Makes me wonder why Joker opted to bring him along." Deathstroke chimed in twirling his sword in the air.

"I thought it would be funny having him bit the big one early into our escapades. Unfortunately, he's more of a downer than the Bats…" The Joker defended himself, clearly regretting his choice. "By the way, anyone know where Scarecrow went off to the other day?"

"I dunno, somethin' to do with his fear serum or—" The Penguin began, before the doors abruptly opened. "And speaking of the devil…"

"Hey Crow-Boy! How's it hangin'?" Joker called out, before devolving into a cackling fit as usual.

"The test was a success; the enemy had succumbed to his fears, the same ones that keep his mind racing at night." Scarecrow answered, showing off a vial of his latest batch of fear toxin to the crowd. "With this at our disposal, the intrepid "heroes" will be reduced to naught but shattered wrecks, their minds consumed by fear."

"…so does that mean I get to keep the money?" Penguin inquired, his eyes glistening with greed.

"Provided you're the one who hands Tressa her precious games then yes, you can keep the money. However, I care little for such an arbitrary amount of cash; I prefer the bloodcurdling screams of my test subjects, driven mad by my serum." The Scarecrow replied, sending chills down the pudgy man's spine.

"Me? I prefer to see it as a meeting of the minds; my superior intellect, against those of the fangame-addled mongoloids." The Riddler puffed his chest, bragging to the crowd. "I played those games and I was sorely disappointed in them. Their riddles were easier to solve than a child's jigsaw puzzle."

"You can have your little riddles, I tried it out for the thrill of a difficult battle, and I wasn't disappointed." Deathstroke admitted, before the doors slammed open, an infuriated Tayama storming into the room.

"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE THIS?!" He bellowed, his fists flailing in the air. "Who dares awaken my wrath."

"Take it easy mate—" Deathstroke spoke up.

"Shut it! Somebody's eyeing up my prize, and I want to know the fuckface responsible for the crime!" Tayama roared, his face pale with raw anger.

"A prize? Did one of us lay claim to a score you were planning to acquire? How fascinating. Of course, with your temper, I question whether you would've succeeded in acquiring it in the first place." Professor Strange chimed in.

"I don't care about some shitty-ass score; I care about some asshole laying claim to what's rightfully mine!" Tayama hissed, leaning closer towards the supervillains. "One of you is lusting after Serra."

"The model chick? Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if half the lads here were eying her up." The Penguin chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up you smarmy fatass! Serra is my prize, and my prize only! I won't let any of you creeps lay a single finger on her." Tayama snarled at the villains, who all laughed derisively at the bespectacled simpleton. "W-What's so funny?!"

"You say that this woman's a prize, yet I highly doubt you have the intellect to win such a prize. After all, I, The Riddler, am the only one here capable of solving this enigma and securing me the prize." The Riddler bragged once more, oblivious to the dark look Scarecrow was firing at him.

"Piss off! I eat punks like you for breakfast." Tayama retorted, crossing his arms. "I'll be honest with you; I don't trust the lot of ya. You may dress up in different costumes, but you're all the same; greedy, thieving bastards who take what's rightfully mine!"

It was then that the Scarecrow slowly but surely walked towards Tayama, the bespectacled man eying up the villain dangerously. "Why the hostility; scared of losing her to another man, like her ex-husband Dio?"

"That swine is not worthy of her!" Tayama snorted.

"True, but that doesn't mean you are as well…" The Scarecrow continued, briefly walking back and forth before confronting the man once more. "I've read up on you and discovered some most troubling rumors…"

"Rumors? Oh boy this is gonna be great!" The Joker grinned, leaning in towards the duo. "Oh I do love my unverified jokes."

"They say that you've had a few…run-ins with some younger girls. Naturally, a person like you would be terrified if the public finds out about it, especially since you're nothing short of Tokyo royalty. So you isolated this woman and homed in on her in order to mask your true desires, your hidden fear. You're scared about the consequences of your deplorable crimes being brought in the public eye, scared about the vilification you'll face, and most of all, scared about losing the only source of pleasure you can muster in this terrifying world." The Scarecrow spoke to Tayama, his icy voice sending chills down everyone's spines. "How close am I, to the truth?"

Tayama chose not to respond; rather he gave one more glare to the villains before storming out of the cafeteria, the other villains having amused smirks on their faces. "Now that, was hilarious. Did any of you catch the look on his face?" The Joker cackled, breaking down into another fit of laughter.

"I hear you, that spineless weasel fled like a bloody coward. How he became the crime boss of this city is a mystery to me." The Penguin added. "On the plus side, it'll be easy for my boys to mooch in on his territory."

"One thing's for sure, he'll be against us in the inevitable civil war. I'll crush him like a toothpick." Deathstroke declared, his fist clenched tightly.

"Quite right. However, now's not the place for talk about this war. Perhaps it'll be best to wait for the next meeting until we bring it up. In the meantime, I suggest going about with your usual business." Professor Strange replied, with all the villains present doing just that.

 **Southern section of the Shibuya District**

The Angels of Aevium were busy exploring the Shibuya district, following up on rumors about gang activity committed by thugs employed by the Penguin. Nim decided to come along on the mission, a decision the other girls welcomed with open arms.

"According to this readout, Mr. Cobblepot has an extensive criminal history. Weapons dealing, extortion, larceny, the list goes on. Despite his short stature, he's incredibly skilled with his arsenal of umbrella guns, so caution is advised." Nim informed her companions.

"Thanks for the heads up. Though I doubt he'll be there himself, it never hurts to err on the side of caution." Saki commented. "That said, I wonder what they're doing here in Ashura-Kai territory. I thought they were allies."

"I assume they're muscling in on Tayama's territory. Not that I can blame them for wanting to distance themselves from that degenerate." Melia coolly replied, piquing the others interest.

"How bad is he?" Aelita inquired, leaning closer to the graceful blonde.

"I attended a meeting with a few others to negotiate a peace treaty with the Ashura-Kai. The nasty freak kept leering at Shelly, mentally undressing the cutie with his perverted gaze. Poor girl was left trembling with fear after that encounter." Melia recalled the story, with the other maidens having looks of sympathy on their faces.

"That poor sweetheart; I ought to give her a cuddle when we get back…" Venam chimed in, cuddling up to her lover, with Melia accepting it. A few minutes later, they arrived at a small park, where they were shocked to see a familiar face tied to the tree.

"Ugggh…I-Is that you Melia?!" The young man called out, only for the blonde to storm up to him and slap his cheek harshly. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Save it, Ren! It's bad enough that you made those horrid dakimakuras; but to lure us into a trap?!" Melia snapped at him, the Angels glaring dangerously at him.

"D-Dakimakuras?! I would never do such a thing, honest!" Ren protested, squirming under the rough rope tying him down.

"Don't lie to us; you confessed on camera when you and your buddies decided to defect to Krishna's side." Erin retorted, crossing her arms.

"D-Divine Powers? W-Why would I join those freaks?!" Ren rebutted, before sighing deeply. "Look, I'm not saying you're wrong, but I would never do any of those things. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

"A liar to the end, and this is the end for you." Crescent declared, making her way to the young man, only for Nim to raise a hand in the air. "What seems to be the matter now?"

"Call me crazy, but I think he's not lying." Nim chimed in, attracting their attention.

"Well if he's telling the truth, then who did make those pillows?" Amber asked out loud.

"Ask and you shall receive…" An ominous voice called out, as what appeared to be a perfect replica of Ren stepped out of the shadows, surprising the angels.

"What the—who are you and why do you look exactly like Ren?!" Venam demanded an answer, with 'Ren' chuckling ominously in response.

"Though I may look like him, I am not the Ren you see tied to the tree. I am however, the one responsible for manufacturing and selling those dakimakuras you so eloquently complained about." 'Ren' sneered, before pressing a button on his watch, which caused his Ren disguise to fade as the figure revealed its true identity. He was a tall, stocky man, with short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a Mediterranean skin complex. His outfit was naught but a black, hooded robe. "I am Balbok, secret agent of the Cult of Kosmos. We shall profit off of your bodies whether you like it or not!"

"Cult of what now; don't tell me Krishna hired another bunch of flunkies to deal with us…" Erin signed in annoyance.

"Oh no, no, no. the Cult has no affiliation with the Divine Powers. We're an entirely different beast that wishes to destroy society and rebuild it in the name of chaos. As we speak, tons of Pokémon fangame pornography is being flooded onto the market, while the profits flow into our coffers. You'll never stop us!" Balbok grinned evilly, with several masked figures in hooded robes joining their leader from the same shadows he emerged from.

"But why masquerade as Ren? What purpose did it serve you and your cult?!" Melia demanded an answer, with Balbok chuckling harshly.

"The Cult had tasked me with infiltrating the Divine Powers; I had overheard rumors about a few members of your studios attempting to defect, so I kidnapped Ren, stole all his Pokémon, and disguised myself as him, before joining up with the other traitors and infiltrating their massive temple. I have to say my time there has been a hoot; that small merchant girl is displeased with Krishna and seeks revenge on him. A tasty civil war is brewing in the Divine Powers, all thanks to the Cult of Kosmos!" Balbok explained, removing Ren's Pokéball belt and tossing it by his feet.

"So Ren never had any intentions of betraying us, rather he was caught up in some asshole's scheme…" Nim deduced the situation, with the young man nodding profusely.

"Y-Yeah, I would never betray Melia's trust!" Ren stated, wiggling under the ropes before proceeding to break free, scooping up his Pokéballs and running over to the Angels.

"You know, it's funny…I've heard stories about the Angels of Aevium, and seeing you in action all those weeks ago, I can't help but get horny over the prospect of me and my Cult buddies toying with your bodies. You were all blessed with young, supple bodies; the type that'll drive anybody wild with lust. I can't help but want to fuck your brains out!" Balbok leered at the girls, brandishing a small axe as the other cultists moved in close and drew their own weapons. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Live or dead, you will be fuck by me yo fucking bitches!"

"Stay back Ren, we'll deal with these creeps!" Saki called out to the young man, who promptly retreated a safe distance away from the area so as to not get in their way, with the Angels bringing out their own special weapons. Suddenly, several cultists bumrushed the young girls in an attempt to scare them, yet they were barely fazed by the pathetic attack. Melia swiftly dove towards a cultist and decapitated the tosser with her katana, balancing the head on the weapons edge before flicking it away, with Venam plunging her twin butterfly knives into another cultists face, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, Amber had plunged her hand axe into a cultists back, the red-hot blade setting the enemy alight as they tried to roll on the ground to put the fire out. A cultist was about to stab the redhead, but was clobbered by a swift blow via Saki and her gilded morning star, with Balbok displeased at how things were turning out.

"Put your all into it, you louts!" he hissed, the cultists intensifying their rampage against the Angels. Aelita had just finished subjugating a lone cultist, her cestus granting protection to both her hands and forearms, when another cultist attempted to tackle her to the ground. She dodged the attack and kicked him hard, sending him falling to the ground where he was picked off by a shot from Nim and her crossbow, the young girl having climbed up a short roof to gain the high ground. Erin held her trident and took aim, throwing it at a cultist who gasped in pain when the prongs plunged into his chest, the white-haired maiden pressing a button on her left gauntlet, activating a mechanism in which chains reeled in the weapon, dragging the goon towards her, and was welcomed with a punch that sent him flying to the ground. A few cultists had surrounded Crescent, perverted leers on their faces, as she sighed in boredom.

"Your funeral then." She told them, bringing out her naginata and plunging a blade into the stomach of an enemy cultist, killing them instantly. The rest of the cultists attempted to rush at her and tackle her to the ground, only for Crescent to spin around and bisect the fools, creating quite the mess. This had surprised Balbok, given that he intended for things to end in his favor, though he still had some cultists in the fight.

"Don't give in; lest the Chosen One deals with you personally." Balbok encouraged his troops, the mere mention of this Chosen One eliciting fear in the surviving cultists. A pair of Kosmos cultists ran at Melia with their arms outstretched, and were decapitated for their efforts, with Aelita decking another cultist in the face and kicking him aside. A cultist leapt out of a nearby window, wielding a metal pipe and let out some sort of battlecry before charging towards Erin, waving his pipe wildly. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over a dead body and landed face first into Erin's trident, creating quite the nasty mess. She slid her weapon out of the dead cultist and threw it towards another one, with the cultist getting shot in the back with an arrow as well. Meanwhile, Amber had just finished cleaving a cultists head with her axe, before yanking it out of the body and throwing it at another cultist, slumping down on to the ground and distracting another cultist, who was promptly bludgeoned by Saki for his trouble. Enraged at the loss of his cultists, Balbok let out a mighty roar before charging towards Melia, only for Venam to intercept the attack and assault Balbok with a barrage of slashes and stabs, the beefy man roaring in pain several times before passing on from this world as a result of blood loss. The remaining cultists were now terrified and ran away from the area, with the Angels celebrating their victory over the tossers.

"So, err…is it safe to come out now?" Ren inquired, arriving back on the scene, only to step back in surprise upon seeing all the dead bodies.

"Oh Ren…" Melia called out, running up to the guy and gave him a friendly hug. "I'm so glad your alright. I was so angry at you for those pillows, yet you weren't the one responsible…" she continued, shortly breaking the hug off afterwards.

"If anything, I should be the one apologizing; I put you through more hardship than any of you deserve." Ren replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "That said, I was approached by that Jaern fellow before his betrayal. I turned him down, since I didn't want to ruin my potential career. Oh, I was also able to snag this letter from that Balbok guy earlier, so it may be of some use."

"Give me that." Nim asked politely, with Ren opting to do so, as the young girl opened the letter and read it in her mind. "Oh no…whoever these Kosmos people are, they're wasting no time putting their plan into motion. Come on, we better get a move on back to base!"

"But won't they ask questions if we bring Ren back with us?" Aelita chimed in, with Venam bringing her PDA out in response.

"Not to worry, I'll notify Ame about the situation with Ren while we make the trip back. I'm sure she'll understand." Venam answered, with the Angels plus Ren initiating the long trek back to base.

 **Starlight Studios: Main Headquarters**

Following their success in Southern Shibuya, and the news about the Ren situation being resolved, the group were welcomed back with open arms. Many of the staff were happy to see that Ren wasn't actually associated with the traitors, though a few members such as Astolfo, Titania and Garret couldn't help but keep one eye fix on Ren, just in case anything fishy happens. Though on the plus side, Amaria and Titania were more than pleased that Balbok wouldn't try and interfere with them in the future. Ame and a few close associates ushered the Angels into the meeting room, where she was handed the letter Balbok had been given and read it to the others.

 _Balbok_

 _The porn has been successfully distributed and is on the markets as we speak. The Sage of the Silver Vein is busy calculating the potential profits and has notified us that we are set to make a massive profit. You will get your fair share when the time comes. In the meantime, you are to pin this crime on the Ashura-Kai, under the guise of one Ren Alberus, the same one we kidnapped in order to infiltrate the Divine Powers. Be prompt about it; rumors surrounding a possible ambush conducted by the Angels of Aevium are in the air. Once your task is done, you are to dispose of the real Ren and continue your infiltration of the Divine Powers, with the ultimate goal of dividing them up into easily conquerable factions. Failure to complete these tasks shall spell your doom at the hands of the Sage of the Eyes of Kosmos._

 _The Eyes see all_

 _E._

"There's no mincing words here; this Cult of Kosmos is conspiring against all parties present in this war for Tokyo, and they're doing a pretty great job at it." Ame admitted, resting the letter on the table.

"Surely it's a benefit to us if the Divine Powers implode on itself; after all, they're our sworn enemies." Astolfo chimed in, only for Ame to shake her head in response.

"It's not as good as you think it is. if there really is a civil war brewing in the organization, then that'll drastically increase the gang violence in the city, more so if the Gotham supervillains decide to take sides." She replied, causing the pinkette to go into deep thought.

"If I may say something, just who exactly would rebel against Krishna? Loathe as I am to admit it, the guy's incredibly charismatic." Sothe inquired.

"Why none other than the most obvious suspect; Tressa Colzione." Boudica answered, with everyone diverting their attention to the redhead. "From what the others say of her, she's an intelligent young lady who knows how to control the market. She wanted to profit off the fangames yet can't do so if Krishna puts a ban on them."

"That's a frighteningly accurate statement you made there." Garret commented, his interest piqued up by the sudden accusation. "Yet why would she profit off of something she wanted to change while working with us?"

"That's the thing; she may have had a change of heart upon hearing all the positive feedback Pokémon Reborn garnered. Perhaps she seeks to reach a compromise between both Nintendo fans, and Starlight fans and win them over with the games. It'll have the difficulty and story that Reborn fans love, and the option for a more family friendly option for the Nintendo fans. Add in the fact that she's won Mario's loyalty, and she very well has the means to produce her own fangames." Boudica continued, confident that her theory was the truth.

"Well if she's keeping the heart of the fangames, then I can't hate her that much…" Astolfo admitted, joining in the conversation once more. "She's still a money-hungry leech who wants to profit off my friends hard work."

"If Tressa is initiating a civil war in the Divine Powers, then there's no telling what chaos she'll cause. Add in the angels, demons and the MS Waifu army, and it could be the end for Tokyo as we know it, ignoring the looming threat that is the Cult of Kosmos." Alice chimed in, turning to face her mother. "Mother, what shall we do next?"

"For now, it's best to ignore the Cult. As we have virtually no other leads on them, it'll be a waste of time to focus our energy on them. For now, we will focus our efforts on defeating the Divine Powers once and for all." Ame made her decision, before her mind wandered to an unanswered question. "Come to think of it, Kymmi hasn't contacted us in a while. Wonder what's keeping her busy…"

"Kymmi?" Blair inquired.

"She's the head dev of Pokémon Clover, and the cutest younger sister one could ever ask for. She was sent to check up on SOL Technologies on a tip that they were providing weapons and technology to the Divine Powers." Alice smiled, answering Blairs question. "I too wonder what's keeping her from contacting us; I hope it's nothing too serious."

"No need to worry; we'll check this SOL Technologies out tomorrow. They sound mighty fishy." Astolfo pledged, with his comrades joining in on the pledge.

"That'll be greatly appreciated." Ame smiled at them, raising her hand in the air. "You may be excused." Astolfo and his crew bowed before her and exited the room to plan their next move.

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: ?**

The air was intense with chatter; Lady Tressa had called upon her most loyal sub-commanders for an impromptu meeting. As she was in an incredibly foul mood, the villains got the picture and made their way to the room. Shortly after the last person was seated, Tressa promptly walked on the stage, with Big Smoke standing guard as usual, the young girl appearing to be in a slightly better mood than before.

"Thank you all for coming—" Tressa began, before Yuuto stood upright on the spot and made his way to the center of the room, his back facing the door as he sported the same deranged grin on his face. he leapt up in the air and landed on his hands and feet, before walking backwards out of the room, using his feet to open the door before promptly closing it once he left, the sound of his walking could be heard in the room.

"Man, what is with that guy, and why the fuck did we hire him in the first place?!" Ryder exclaimed, freaked out by what he saw.

"Now as I was saying before that happened, thank you all for attending this meeting." Tressa ignored the previous scene and restarted her speech. "I'll be frank here, we're in deep shit. That bastard Krishna lied to us about his plan for salvation; he intends on keeping us as slaves in the new universe, just like YHVH is doing in this one. I protested against this idea, and was threated with my dismissal and death!"

"Bullshit! Who does he think he is to fire Lady Tressa like that?!" Caesar snapped, raising his fist in the air.

"Oh, we'll show him the error of our ways; we'll start our own divine conspiracy, with blackjack and hookers!" Tressa proposed, with the crowd applauding her like crazy. "Though we already lost the fangame traitors, and the Metal Slug cunts to that flute-sucking asshole, we can still win over Gotham's supervillains."

"And how will you propose we do that? Surely they can be bought out if Krishna offers a higher reward." Hongou inquired.

"Exactly, which is why we'll offer a much larger reward, and show them why they shouldn't mess with us…" Tressa answered. "Now, if you'll please, Big Smoke."

"As you wish, my lady." The heavyset man replied, removing a blanket covering the whiteboard, revealing a series of images depicting a very large building.

"SOL Technologies…so it's finally time to declare war on them." Varis muttered to himself, a shine in his eyes.

"Sol Technologies; they've been a thorn in our side for a long time now, giving us all the more reason to strike them down. We shall stage a massive attack on them using a substantial amount of resources, plundering all their gold ingots and incriminating data. The gold will go to our coffers, and the data will be a bonus reward for the supervillains, who are free to hold it for blackmail/ransom purposes." Tressa went over the plan. "Any questions?"

"Ah yes, when exactly are we going to initiate the attack?" Johnny inquired.

"Around two or three days; more than enough time for the gang leaders to call in reinforcements." Tressa answered, with Big Smoke, Johnny and Caesar grinning wickedly.

"How shall we deal with any civilians?" Pegasus asked.

"We kill them." Tressa replied quickly. "On top of eliminating any unwanted witnesses, it'll fatten Shesha up. Speaking of which, I managed to convince it to join our side; turns out Krishna abused the poor critter."

"Those monsters!" Mario growled, clenching his fist tightly. "We shall make them pay for opposing Lady Tressa!"

"Yes, we'll make them pay for leading our fallen allies to their deaths. Come next Thursday, the Divine Conspiracy shall make international headlines! I shall be the Grandmaster that you all deserve!" Tressa boldly declared, with her loyal followers cheering her wildly.

 **Bet you didn't see that coming did you; oh I bet you were surprised indeed. The reason for Ren's defection is simple; Episode 11 of Rejuvenation redeemed him greatly in my eyes, and playing through the game once more made my opinion of him improve dramatically. As for the civil war idea, it was one that's been brewing in my mind for a while now. And finally, there's Kymmi; the beautiful young lady that Clover graced us with. I feel awful for leaving her out for so long, so here's my chance to redeem myself. Now, with the Cult of Kosmos, they won't have any more appearances in this fic, save one or two at the very end since I'm hyping them up for the sequel. As there are some faction changes in this fic, I'll list them down below like usual. Until next time, my wonderful fans!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Gotham's Supervillains:**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**


	35. Chapter 35

**Oh it's the chapter you've all been looking for; the one where the Divine Conspiracy make their debut, the same one that the title refers to. It'll be a battle of epic proportions, as Tressa goes all out in her plan to install fear in her former allies, both of them. I will warn you that it will get quite violent at times, so reader discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 34: Attack on SOL!_

 **SOL Technologies:**

A beautiful young girl was doing her daily duties while filling in for her boss's usual secretary. She had long blonde hair that reached below her shoulders, shiny blue eyes and a slender figure. Her outfit consisted of a light blue t-shirt that stopped above her naval, with a matching blue skirt, blue heels and a pair of pantyhose that went all the way up her lovely legs. She also sported a white labcoat and matching white tie, giving her a professional front. This was Kymmi, Ame's youngest daughter and the head developer of Pokémon Clover, acting as a spy for her mother's benefit. She was sent there to investigate a rumor surrounding the corporation selling confidential data to agents of the Divine Powers, but despite working her way up to a respectable position, she hasn't found any concrete evidence yet.

The teenager arrived at the 23rd floor and exited the elevator, walking by several offices filled with staff running constant checks on LINK VRAINS to keep it safe from hostile hackers loyal to the Knights of Hanoi. Soon enough, she arrived at the door to her boss's office and knocked on the door, with a voice on the other side gesturing her to come inside. "Thanks for letting me in Mr. Zaizen; I have all the papers you wanted me to copy right here!" Kymmi smiled, placing the stack of papers on the wooden desk.

"Much appreciated; you've been most helpful to Sol Technologies following my usual secretaries' unfortunate accident." Akira replied, tiding up his well-made suit. As the Security Manager of the company, it was his duty to preserve the integrity of LINK VRAINS, though he did face a few warnings in the past for opposing his bosses more radical decisions.

"I hope she's doing ok, that car accident looked pretty serious…" Kymmi commented.

"Not to worry, I just received a message from the hospital about her condition. She should be back at work within a week or two." Akira reassured the teenager, who sighed in relief. "I need to say something to you in private, so if you could close my door, that'll be appreciated."

"Sure thing boss." Kymmi replied, quickly shutting the door. "Now what do you want to say to me?"

"It won't be brief, so take a seat if you wish." Akira began, with Kymmi opting to do so. "Now, I know why you're here. Your mother sent you here to investigate a lead involving SOL Technologies, didn't she?"

"H-How did—" Kymmi stuttered, startled and a little bit frightened about her secret being discovered.

"I've known about the rumors since the Divine Powers made that speech all those months ago, how you applied for a part time job a few days later. So I put two and two together and deduced that you were sent here to investigate the rumors as well. I also know that they're onto me, and the car accident involving my secretary was an attempt at getting me to back off. As of now, I haven't found anything incriminating, though my bosses have been acting more suspicious as of late." Akira explained, his gaze fixed on the blonde teenager.

"If you knew about my intentions, then why keep me here as long as you did?" Kymmi inquired.

"Simple, we're on the same side. You want to keep your fangames safe from the Divine Powers, I want to expose my bosses for the corrupt, unethical tyrants that they are. Though we have different goals, we both have a common enemy. Besides, you've been an asset to the company for some time now, between your magnificent work ethic and your bright smile, you remind me of my younger sister." Akira smiled, before a loud explosion rocked the area, the building shaking slightly. "W-What was that?!"

Kymmi ran up to the nearest window and peeked through it, only to back away from it, a horrified look on her perfect face. "I-It's terrible! They've launched an all-out attack on SOL Technologies!"

"Who would do such a thing?!" Akira exclaimed, with Kymmi gesturing him to peer through the window, the older man's eyes widening upon viewing the scene down below.

 **0000**

"That's it comrades! Tonight, we give Gotham's greatest a show they'll never forget. Tear the place up, grab what we need and kill any who stand in our way!" Admiral Greyfield declared, with the army cheering wildly as the first squad started entering through the hole in the wall they blew up. "Let this be a lesson to those that oppose Lady Tressa and the Divine Conspiracy!"

"Excellent, all is going according to plan." Senator Armstrong grinned, walking up to his comrade in arms. "Just received word from both Delta and Gamma squads; they're in the air and are heading over here as we speak."

"And what of the other squads?" Greyfield inquired.

"The Devil's Hand had just arrived in the city, and I've received word from Sir Big Smoke that Grove Street Families are a few minutes away. However, I just got word from Johnny that neither him nor any of his gang admins are able to join him, on account of a civil war instigated by Billy and Brian. Rest assured, he promised to make it up to us whenever he gets a chance." Armstrong notified the stocky man.

"A shame. Luckily we have more than enough troops at our disposal so it's no big loss." Greyfield replied, the two men noticing the arrival of the Devil's Hand and were impressed by the sizable army they brought along.

"Hahaha! This was one shebang I would not miss at all!" Caesar chuckled loudly, his lieutenants hopping off their bikes and started organising the attack force. "Sucks that Johnny could come; I hope he puts a bullet into Billy and Brian for me."

"Boss, what's the game plan…" Pretty Boy hissed, his lone eye fixated on his leader.

"You will take the lower floors with Triple 6 and King Dick; Greasy Steve will go with Colt, Meathook and Anvil to the higher floors. From there you will take anything and everything of value, and shoot anyone who isn't an ally. Got it?" Caeser ordered. Pretty Boy gave a nod of confirmation and recalled the orders to the other lieutenants, who all dove into the building shortly afterwards, with Caesar following them inside. Meanwhile on the other side of the building, an army of Grove Street gangsters parked by the building in a way that offered them sufficient cover.

"On this day, we will carve ourselves into history. We will rise from the ashes as loyal agents of Lady Tressa in her goal to craft a new universe, free from the tyranny of the gods." Big Smoke boldly declared, his arms outstretched with his lieutenants amused by the spectacle.

"Seems like you really believe in her promises, Smoke." Sweet chimed in, his men hopping out of their cars and started arming themselves up.

"Heh, I'm just glad CJ didn't bail out on us, guess he really turned a new leaf." Ryder cracked a joke at his comrades' expense.

"I'm not one to let my family down, not after that incident all those years ago." CJ replied, as a bus full of Grove Street reinforcements stopped by them. The door opened, allowing the gangsters to hop out and infiltrate the massive building. "Looks like Big Bear and B-Dup decided to help out after all."

"I got in contact with them the other day; told me that they had to stay and keep our turf safe from the Ballas. They pooled in whatever spare homies they had lying around, alongside Tony, Big Devil and Little Devil and sent them our way." Sweet informed his brother. "You sure this is worth it Smoke?"

"Believe in her, and she will show us all the light. That is what Lady Tressa told me when I first met her. She's overseeing this operation from a nearby vantage point, with Niko and Roman acting as her guards. But enough talk, let's bust some heads!" Big Smoke hollered, as he and his comrades stormed the building.

Meanwhile, a large helicopter was flying towards the building's rooftop, with Hongou peering at it through the window. "If somebody told me that I'd take part in an act of terrorism ten years ago, I'd have laughed it off." He broke the ice in an effort to lighten up the atmosphere inside the chopper.

"True, but I wouldn't call this an act of terrorism boss, wouldn't put us in the best light." Nijisaki interjected. "What we're doing is undeniably the right thing; eliminating the enemy of a benevolent ruler who shall lead humanity into a brighter future."

"Here, here! Let's destroy SOL Technologies; I've got some stock in a rival company that needs a little boosting." Musashidou grinned, loading up his combat shotgun while checking on the Knights of Hanoi, who were quiet, too busy thinking on how their plan will go down. Eventually, the helicopter landed as all of its passengers hopped off and made their way to the door as the copter flew off, reading themselves for their next instructions. At the building opposite, Tressa was watching it all unfold while Niko and Roman acted as guards for this mission. Reaching for her speakerphone, she gave the orders to initiate the attack, and was rewarded with a spectacular view of chaos unfolding.

On her cue, all teams stormed inside the building to conduct their separate mission. The lower teams were tasked with harvesting souls for Shesha while the higher team was tasked with confronting the CEO and apprehending them. The Grove Street gang made their first move, storming into the cafeteria and shooting up the place, slaughtering workers while a few made a mad dash out to call for security.

"All who oppose Lady Tressa get a short life!" Big Smoke declared, firing his AK-47 at the enemy in a frantic manner, fired up by his divine duty. However they were soon interrupted by a small contingent of Devil's Hand bikers, with the leader of the group jogging over to Big Smoke.

"Yo, big guy. I heard a rumor from one of the boys that Ame has a spy in here; her younger daughter nonetheless." King Dick notified the heavyset man, a cunning plan forming in his mind.

"A bonus gift for Lady Tressa? What a wonderful idea." Big Smoke mused, reaching for his phone and dialling up his boss. "My lady, I just received word that Ame has a spy in this building, her younger daughter to be precise."

" _Kymmi? I knew Ame would follow up on those rumors. Make sure you capture alive, as she'll no doubt have valuable insight into Ame's plans and can serve as a bargaining chip. I'll give the one responsible double the cut."_ Tressa replied, sending an image of Kymmi to all the commanders taking part in the operation.

"You heard the boss, let's find this girl and nab her!" Big Smoke called out, with both his squad and King Dick's continuing their assault. Further down the hall, SOL security forces were doing battle with a contingent of Greyfield's forces, both sides taking considerable losses in the scuffle. However, a surprise attack from Armstrong's forces took out the rest of the guards, as well as several workers who got caught in the crossfire. The victorious soldiers let out a cheer, running all over the floor and looting whatever they can from the various desks and cabinets they could find.

"Not a bad score, but its chickenfeed compared to the supposed motherload these crooks have stashed away." Greyfield chuckled.

"Indeed; it's ripe for the picking, and we can get double the cut for nabbing some spy." Armstrong added, watching as his soldiers were busy carrying a heavy trunk outside the building. Meanwhile, the Devil's Hand were running rampant on the middle floors, with their commanders massacring anyone they can find. Meathook was dicing up workers into pieces with his machete, while Colt was busy gunning down security guards with his twin revolvers. Elsewhere, Anvil was gunning down more workers alongside a few grunts while Greasy Steve searched the higher floors for Kymmi, hoping to get the reward so he can continue feeding his drug habit.

The elevator rose to the 23rd floor, as three figures hopped out of it and hacked the system to prevent anyone from escaping the floor. "Heh, now that spy can't escape our clutches. Mukuro, you go left. Nagito will go right, and I'll continue down the hall. Make sure nobody escapes your gaze!" Yasuke ordered, the trio cocking their guns.

"For Master Enoshima's sake, I will follow your order." Mukuro replied, the trio splitting up and taking different directions. Peering over from behind his desk, Akira tried to conceal a horrified gasp as he saw the intruders murder innocent workers, including some who had just started her, only to get caught off by the sound of a vent grate being pulled off quietly.

"This way…" Kymmi gestured at the older man, sliding down the chute with Akira following suit. Soon enough, they would up on a lower floor, right near the bodies of a few SOL security guards, with Akira bowing his head in respect. Kymmi noticed that their weapons were still there, opting to pick up a pistol for herself, handing a second one to Akira. "I know you're not a fan of them, but we'll need to defend ourselves if we are to survive this nightmare."

"If it's the only option we've got, then who am I to protest?" Akira replied, taking the gun for himself as the duo crept slowly through the halls, checking both sides for enemy activity. They crouched behind a corner and saw several Devil's Hand bikers shooting up the place, tearing the furniture with their bare hands while looting whatever they could. Kymmi and Akira made a series of quick hand gestures at each other, describing the plan they would go for, before stepping into action and began firing at the surprised mooks, who got riddled with bullets before slumping dead on the ground. Another squad of bikers lead by Anvil heard the commotion and rushed into the room, where they proceeded to fire at the heroes as they took cover behind a few desks.

"Come out and fight, cowards!" Anvil taunted, taking a few potshots with his bolt-action rifle. Kymmi opted to go for a risky decision, leaping out from behind the desk and firing a few rounds at Anvil, blowing his brains out as he lurched forward over the desk, the rest of the bikers horrified to see their leader killed in front of them. This gave the duo ample time to escape the room, running towards the stairwell, only to get confronted by Meathook.

"Oh no, no, no. you ain't gettin' out of this alive, missy…" Meathook drawled at Kymmi, raising his machete and letting out a drunken battle cry, running at her like an utter madman. Akira quietly stepped to the side, tripping the tall biker and causing him to crash through a nearby window, screaming all the way down while flailing his arms and legs in the air, attracting the attention of Tressa and her guards.

"What the hell is that drunken idiot doing?!" Niko exclaimed, witnessing the spectacle through his binoculars. A few seconds later, Meathook crashed into Big Smoke's car, annihilating both it and him in a spectacular manner. "Shit…he's not going to be happy about that."

Tressa didn't say anything in response to the comment, rather she was busy focusing on Kymmi and Akira, who were heading towards the 21st floor. "I need all forces from the Alpha and Beta squads to head on over to floor 21; target is currently by the stairwell. Over!" Tressa spoke through her radiophone and continued to watch the chaos. The duo had arrived at the floor, and hide behind a corner just in time to avoid a barrage of bullets from Colt's sentry gun, with Greasy Steve offering additional fire support.

"Hahaha! I'll be taking that extra bounty, you hear me?" Colt sneered, firing his sentry gun at the heroes, with several more bikers rallying up behind him and firing their weapons as well. Greasy Steve took the time to light a bundle of dynamite and throw it towards the heroes, who flinched at the sight of the explosive.

"I got this." Akira whispered, taking the dynamite in his hand and throwing it back at the bikers, diving back behind the corner. Before they could even so much as react, the dynamite exploded near their feet, killing all the bikers, including Colt and Greasy Steve. The heroes continued running through the halls, stopping by the door to the 20th floor, but were soon confronted by another hostile enemy.

"How nice of you to spare me the trouble of finding you two; you're coming with me…" Hongou smirked, leaning in towards Kymmi only for her to punch him in the gut, forcing him to kneel on the floor and gasp for air as the heroes made a break for it. "Get back here! I'll throttle you both for that you fucking bastards!" The older man roared in pain and anger, alerting his staff who proceeded to pursue the heroes. Akira found an office chair and pushed it towards the trio, tripping up Kubota who crashed into an empty desk. Kymmi turned a corner and stabbed a plastic water bottle, spilling its contents everywhere with Musashidou slipping and falling on his legs, causing the heavyset man to groan in pain as his ankle was twisted.

"Pathetic…guess I'll have to fix it, as always." Nijisaki hissed, taking out a net gun and firing it, letting out a confidant cheer as he snagged something. He soon reeled it in, only for his grin to drop as he was sent flying back by the chair he snagged, landing on his back and clutching his nose in pain. Hongou had recovered from the punch and ran towards the halls, only to grumble at the sight of his co-workers, injured from the hero's clever traps. Elsewhere, Kymmi and Akira were running down the stairs, flight by flight as the older man lightly tapped on her shoulder, pointing towards a corridor heading west. Agreed to the suggestion, Kymmi followed him and arrived at an underground garage for the employees and stopped as she saw Akira reaching in his pocket for a set of keys, and making his way towards a red Grotti Itali GTO (It's a car from GTA V, and a badass one at that. I wish I had it.)

"Hey, I don't remember you owning a car like this…" Kymmi commented, with Akira hopping in and revving up the engine.

"I don't, but I'm not afraid to pinch it to ensure my survival." Akira rebutted coolly, gesturing for Kymmi to hop in with him. The blonde was more than thrilled over the prospect of riding inside a sports car and hopped in, the duo buckling themselves in before Akira stepped on the gas, the car roaring to life and speeding off through the carpark. They speed through the door to the cafeteria, surprising the Grove Street gangsters as they started firing at it but couldn't get them in time.

"Shit!" Ryder cried out in frustration, kicking a nearby rock aside. "Smoke, the targets have flown the coop. Requesting permission to pursue them."

"Permission granted, just be careful out there." Big Smoke shouted back, as he, Ryder, Sweet and CJ running back to their cars only for the heavyset man to recoil in shock upon seeing what remained of his car. "No, my ride!"

"We'll make 'em pay for you Smoke." Sweet called out, hopping into his car and started pursuing the heroes alongside the other Grove Street gangsters, with Big Smoke heading back inside to finish the job. Kymmi peered through the side mirror and saw the Grove Street gangsters pursuing them, with several Devil's Hand bikers joining the chase, seeking revenge for their fallen commanders, before looking around the cars interior, her eyes sparkling at the sight of a high-powered assault rifle lying in the back.

"Perfect…" she smirked sweetly, taking the assault rifle and poked her head out the window as she began firing at the enemies, picking off a few of the bikers. Akira heard the commotion, briefly wondering how and why the assault rifle was in the car, but chose to continue his focus on escaping the hostile army.

"Aw shit, where she'd pick that up?!" CJ exclaimed, watching the bikers getting picked off easily before noticing Ryder scrambling for a metal case under the seat.

"Heh, Dr Ryder's in the house, ready to administer a cure to the ailment…" he smirked, opening the case and brining out a portable rocket launcher. He poked his head out the window and took aim, firing a rocket at the sports car. It narrowly missed them and struck the side rail, causing it to shatter into pieces as the rest of the Devil's Hand bikers flew through the gap and to their deaths.

"They didn't even attempt to steer away from it." Sweet exclaimed, mystified by the stupidity of the bikers, yelping in surprise as a stray bullet shatter the windscreen and sent glass everywhere. Fortunately, both Sweet and CJ only suffered superficial cuts and scrapes, though the former was pissed about the damage to his car. "Oh that's it, I'm gonna lay a smackdown on those bustas!"

"Those fools will learn what it means to mess with the Grove, courtesy of Dr. Ryder!" He psyched himself up, taking aim once more at the heroes with his rocket launcher, only for a few missiles to blow up the road between them and the heroes, forcing Sweet and the other Grove Street gangs to grind to a screeching halt. "What the fuck was that?!"

" _Sorry Ryder, but I'm takin' the prize for myself."_ Dio spoke through the phone with Ryder picking it up.

"We're on the same side, you damn fool!" Ryder hissed.

" _True, but I'll do anything to keep that snot-nosed fuck Tayama away from my wife."_ Dio coolly replied, with the three lieutenants watching a Savage fly over them and towards the heroes. (Another GTA Online vehicle that I really want.)

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kymmi commented to herself, hopping back into the car and keeping away from the window. "I don't want to frighten you or anything, but we've got a chopper following us now."

"…that's it? No worries." Akira maintained his cool composure, stepping on the gas and driving at blinding speeds.

"Heheheh…I'll be taking that bonus for myself. Now stay still." Dio sneered, firing another barrage of missiles at the sports car, but they all missed their mark, annoying the myrmidon. He flew in closer towards the car and attempted to bisect it with the rotor blades, but wasn't able to get in a comfortable position to do so and flew back up for a second round of attack. Pressing the button on the control stick, he fired the mounted minigun at the car, perforating the road with bullets, but had to let go a minute later in order to cool the gun down.

"That thing is relentless, how are we supposed to—" Kymmi began, as she was soon cut off by the sound of a motorcycle revving up in the distance. Soon enough, the duo witnessed an Ashura-Kai grunt driving a motorcycle, his chest strapped with explosives as he drove off a ramp and crashed into Dio's helicopter, creating a massive explosion with the ruined helicopter crashing down on the highway. "Well that makes things easier for us."

"Seems Lady Luck decided to throw us a bone this time." Akira smiled, with the duo driving off into the distance. Meanwhile, Dio had just scrambled out of the wreckage in time and got back on is feet, noticing the uniform of the dead biker and letting out a garbled scream of pure rage, kicking debris all over the place.

 **Pokémon Fangame Headquarters: Later that day**

"Kymmi! Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Alice cheered, embracing her younger sister, with Kymmi accepting it.

"It's good to be back home, Alice. Gotta say, it was quite the thrilling experience breaking out of a building filled to the brim with hostile soldiers." Kymmi smiled, running her hand through her hair. "In all seriousness though, I'm thankful that neither me nor Akira got injured during our escape."

"On behalf of myself and the rest of Starlight Studios, I thank you for rescuing my daughter." Ame thanked Akira, bowing politely before him.

"No need to thank me; we both worked together to ensure our escape." Akira replied humbly, his mind drifting off elsewhere. "Come to think of it, this whole operation was a suicidal play on Krishna's behalf. Why on earth would he go through with it?"

"He needs souls to feed Shesha, so that he can create his new universe from the Cosmic Egg. I remember that part of his speech as it was the most boring bit about it." Astolfo drawled, stretching his arms in the air.

"Well if they can harvest souls via bloodshed from the get-go, then why not start there from the beginning? What was the point of those honeyed words he said, if he was just going to start nationwide massacres?" Kymmi rebutted Astolfo's answer, with Alice recalling something mentioned the other day.

"I don't think this was part of Krishna's plan at all…" Alice began, garnering everyone's attention.

"W-What makes you say that?" Blair inquired, only for the TV to crackle to life and show a scene most frightening. It showed Tressa sitting on a chair, a placid look on her face as she held a sword by the neck of the CEO of SOL Technologies. Flanking her were her trusted Octoguard, standing in front of a few banners; a pitch-black flag with a red image of a half-snake half-eagle creature spreading its wings proudly.

"Greetings people of Japan; I am Tressa Colzione, a defector from the Divine Powers. They talk all about leading humanity to salvation, but that is a lie they manufactured. They seek to enslave all of humanity, just as YHVH does to you all right now. And it's not like the other sides are any better; after all would you put your life in the hands of Toiletbowl and Faphand? Don't even get me started on those yahoos who ally themselves with Starlight Studios; I could make better fangames with my eyes shut. But enough about that, you wanna know why I'm making this broadcast." Tressa began, hopping off her seat and casually walked on camera, making sure her prisoner doesn't escape.

"I am part of a new movement; a new organization called the Divine Conspiracy. Our goal is to use the Cosmic Egg to restart this universe from the beginning in order to wipe the slate clean, with me as your benevolent ruler. Under my rule, all of humanity will achieve true freedom, without being restrained by gods and demons, while we establish connections with other worlds and universes to create a unified reality. But I am not alone; alongside my trusty Octoguard, I am also supported by thousands of devout followers, with our most recent allies being some of Gotham City's most notorious criminals. They shall act as my agents to dispose all those who seek to wage war against my movement, while my other agents work to collect power and recruits for the Divine Conspiracy. However to ensure our success, we must secure total domination of the gaming market, most notable the fangames." She continued, delivering a swift slap to the CEO, who cowered before the mighty merchant queen.

"The Pokémon fangames are the key to my success; I initially brushed them off as a fever dream in order to please that witless tool Krishna, but in reality, I knew just how powerful they are, after all my most troublesome enemies use them as a source of power. Which is why by seizing the means of productions for these fangames, we can make our own fangames and improve upon the already existing ones, making me billions. From there, I shall eliminate the enemies of the Divine Conspiracy, ranging from Starlight Studios, to the Divine Powers, to the angels and demons, and lest we forget, we'll punish those who masturbate to Touhou porn!" Tressa declared, resting her sword against the CEO's neck once more. "And this…this is where it all starts."

Everyone present in Starlight Studios can only watch as Tressa decapitated the CEO, hoisting his head in the air like it were a trophy of sorts, the broadcast shutting off shortly afterwards. "…As I suspected, she is rebelling against Krishna." Boudica commented to herself. "Should we let both sides duke it out and swoop in when they're weakened?"

"No, that'll be a bad idea. Standing around while they get going will only deny us the initiative, and we need it now more than ever." Ame knocked back the suggestion. "Our main focus is to reclaim the remaining jewelry that Krishna stole from us. We'll check in with Nikita for a status update, but we may have to deal with those MS Waifus once more.

"Fine by me; I'll make them pay for their crimes against children." Chevalier declared, the meek young man impressing everyone with his newfound determination.

"I like your attitude young man." Ame smiled, turning to face Akira. "Will you be joining us in our crusade against Tressa and her legion?"

"Not right now unfortunately, I have to check in with my younger sister. She and her friends are fine from what she says, but it doesn't hurt to double check. It was nice meeting you all today." Akira turned the offer down, waving farewell to the heroes before exiting the studio.

"A shame, but I can't blame him for his concern. Anyway, we should start making a plan if we are to defeat this new threat." Kymmi suggested, with everyone agreeing to the idea as they began heading to the planning room.

 **Wasn't that an amazing chapter? Well hold on to your seats, as the next chapter will be another trip down Metal Slug Avenue, where more of the twisted waifus will get punished for their crimes. Speaking of crimes, how did you like Tressa's bold display? Makes her look quite threatening, doesn't it? Well she'll be the toughest villain Astolfo and his buddies have faced so far, so stay tuned for more exciting adventures.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**


	36. Chapter 36

**Since it's been a while since I've wrote on, I figured that a lemon would do nicely. Yes, this chapter will have a lemon in it, to spice up the intense combat in the chapter, and it'll feature a Metal Slug girl. Who will be the lucky lady? Stay tuned and find out the answer in this thrilling chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 35: Heated Romance_

 **Divine Conspiracy Headquarters: ?**

The elite lieutenants of the Divine Conspiracy were busy celebrating in their hideout; a massive castle situated near the peak of Mt. Fuji. Word of their successful raid on SOL Technologies has spread like wildfire, causing several more notable people of the world to join their ranks while casting a lot of criticism towards the Divine Powers. Additionally, the Gotham supervillains were so impressed with Tressa's cunning strategy, that they pledged their services to the merchant queen. Though she was a little displeased about missing out on Kymmi, as well as the supposed loss of Dio, Tressa decided that it can wait another time, and began plotting on what to do next, following the mass shutdown of LINK VRAINS. In the small room, a few of the lieutenants were busy checking out a pornographic magazine that had just been released, something which mystified the agents.

"I turn my back for one moment and all of a sudden, I see this sitting right in front of the magazine rack. As a top-notch thief, it takes a special kind of person to have this thing slip by my sight." Therion commented, biting into an apple while reading the magazine, which depicted an image of Julia playing with a few vibrators.

"Sounds like those Metal Slug girls managed to pull their nonsensical scheme off after all." Johnny chimed in, sitting down with the lieutenants. "Sorry about not showing up for the big raid; that fat fuck Billy tried ratting us to the cops."

"No biggie, we still managed to secure a victory." Caesar replied. "So did you gut that pig, Billy?"

"Oh yes I did; I even killed that spineless kissass Brian, even as the little weasel begged for mercy. Fuckin' worthless tosser, I tell you what." Johnny chuckled, breaking open a bottle of Nuka-Cola Wild and taking a hearty gulp of the delicious liquid. "Hey…got any idea on what the hell Master Therion's holding?"

"Beats me; he said he found this while walking by a newsagency. It has to be those Metal Slug fools; the coins tells me so…" Two-Face hissed, flipping his lucky coin in one hand, and cuddling his wife in the other, while taking a quick glance at the magazine. "Now wait just a minute…isn't that—"

"My prize!" Tayama boomed out, storming into the room, the doors slamming into the walls. "Which one of you cocksuckers is eyeing off my prize?!"

"What, this Serra chick?" Therion smirked, pointing to the image, which depicted Serra stroking two penises at the same time, a playful smirk on her flawless face while several other men were jerking off on her. "I hate to say it, but she might be taken already."

"Shut the fuck up you snivelling little turd! Serra is my prize, and my prize only! I won't allow some tosser like you—" Tayama stormed up to the crafty rogue, anger in the bespectacled man's eyes, when he was cut off by the doors slamming open so loudly, that they flew off the hinges.

"TAYAMA, YOU DROPKICK PIECE OF SHIT!" Dio roared, his body covered in burns, scrapes and wounds as his once magnificent outfit was now torn and dirtied.

"D-Dio, welcome back her—Yaaahhhh!" Kubota walked out to the man, only to cry out in fear as he was pushed into a nearby table, surprising the other lieutenants.

"You tried to kill me, you fuck!" Dio pointed at Tayama, the older man deeply pissed off that Dio was still alive.

"So what if I did? You were after my prize…" Tayama hissed, waltzing over to Dio as the two men locked eyes with each other.

"I married your "prize", therefore you lose." Dio smirked, tipping his tattered tophat.

"Yet you diched her after she got pregnant, forfeiting her to the common masses." Tayama retorted, with Dio gritting his teeth in anger.

"I-I was called out for a mission. I didn't want to leave her, but I couldn't let her know of my allegiance to Lady Tressa…" Dio stuttered, attempting to make excuses.

"Honestly, I don't think you deserve her, Tayama." Harvey retorted, his sane side resurfacing for a moment. "Between this pitiful display of ego-stroking, and the fact you often refer to her as a prize, it's clear that she shouldn't have to put up with a lowlife scumbag like you. Mind you, Dio's no better but at least he's not as intolerable as you are."

"I'm not letting some ugly motherfucker and his hideous "wife" order me around." Tayama hissed at the crime lord, a confident smirk on his face. It dropped a few seconds later as Two-Face re-emerged and pinned the tosser to the table.

"You wanna talk shit to me, you deadbeat motherfucker?! How about I dunk your face in acid, see how you like it!" Two-Face growled, retrieving his lucky coin. "Here's the deal; heads and I burn your left side, tails and I burn your right side."

"W-Which one is tails?!" Tayama cried out, gulping as he saw the crime boss toss his coin in the air. Using the opportunity to escape, he pushed Two-Face aside and made a beeline to the exit.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going, coward?" Dio inquired.

"Away from you lunatics and thieves. You will pay for trying to take my prize, I will get my prize, she is my prize, my prize, my prize, my prize only!" Tayama babbled, taking a deep breath. "I am done with you imbeciles, and that bitch Tressa."

"Shut the fuck up, heretic! You will pay for speaking ill of Grandmaster Tressa." Caesar hissed at the crime boss, who chuckled ominously.

"No, you will pay for getting in my way. I'll crush all those tyrants fighting for my Tokyo, be it Krishna, Lucifer, Merkabah, Tressa, or any of those losers fighting for Ame and her band of witless tools. I shall lead the Ashura-kai into a new future, one where I rule over the world." Tayama laughed maniacally, storming out of the room with the other lieutenants glaring daggers at his retreating figure.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it? I can't wait to see your face when Tressa punishes you for your betrayal." Dio commented to himself, a smirk forming on the mymidon's face.

 **Blaze Brigade branch of the Loyalist Army**

Following the news of the attack on SOL Technologies, Astolfo and his gang had gotten ready to make an arrangement with General Nikita, following rumors regarding a potential raid on Tsukiji Kongangi. However, as opposed to meeting up at the Loyalist Headquarters, they were asked to meet up at the HQ of the Blaze Brigade, the military wing that dealed in the use of incendiary weapons. Upon arriving at the door to the base, Astolfo briskly knocked on it and was confronted with a girl who couldn't be any older than thirteen. She had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a puffy red fireproof hazmat suit that suited her slightly chubby frame.

"Can I help you?" The young girl inquired.

"General Nikita wished for us to meet her here; may you take us to her please?" Micaiah requested, showing the official letter to prove her story was correct. The girl smiled, opening the door and gestured for the heroes to come inside, with the group proceeding to follow her to the meeting room. A couple minutes later, they arrived at the room with the heroes being offered a seat, which they accepted.

"Well done Norah, you may sit." Nikita informed the young girl, who bowed momentarily before taking her seat, the white-haired general turning to face a second woman. "Loretta, do you have a clue when Grazia's gonna show up?"

"The commander shows up when she decides to show up; even with my role as the intelligence officer of the Blaze Brigade, her actions are a mystery to me." The woman referred to as Loretta replied in a calm, if exasperated manner. She was fairly tall, with short silver hair done up in a ponytail, and amber eyes that were cold and calculated. Her outfit consisted of a crimson red, long-sleeve overcoat that bared her midriff, a black pencil skirt that had an open red skirt above it, and a pair of black boots.

"Let's hope she doesn't take her—" Blair began, before the doors burst open as a third figure entered the room in a dramatic manner. "…time."

"Who else would make a dramatic entrance for the newcomers, then I, Grazia?" The newcomer declared boldly, pointing her thumb at herself. She was quite the gorgeous young lady, with her tall, curvaceous body, her long, luscious auburn hair and light red eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red long-sleeved overcoat that bared her sexy midriff, and matching trousers with suspenders. She also wore a red officer's cap and black fingerless gloves as well as a black cloak. Loretta's previously cold gaze had warmed up upon her leaders' entrance, while Norah was eyeing her off like a devoted fan would to an idol.

"Ah, nice to meet you Grazia. I'm Ast—" The pinkette began, only for the redhead to snatch his hands into hers.

"Of course I know who you are; I attended your Duel Monsters class during my paid vacation." Grazia grinned, shaking his hands up and down. "You remember me, right?"

"Well now that you mention it, I do remember you attending my class. You loved your flashy strategies, which had a surprising amount of ommph behind them.' Astolfo answered, with Grazia laughing heartily.

"It's so good to see you again sir." She cheered, lounging in her seat as it rolled back a bit. "So what's the deets, boss?"

"The "deets" have to do with a proposed raid on Tsukiji Kongangi, with the help of Fujiwara and his Hunters. Now that Krishna's forces have been weakened by Tressa's surprise betrayal, it'll be a perfect time to strike." Nikita began, rolling her eyes over Grazia's causal use of slang terminology. "And to sweeten the deal, an agent of the Divine Vanguard is stationed there, which should give Ame and her group another one of their precious relics.

"Heh, about time we taught Krishna a lesson." Boudica smirked, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. "Now I assume you want our help in return for your assistance?"

"You know me too well." Nikita smirked playfully, as she proceeded to bring in a whiteboard with various bits of paper taped to it. "An agent of the MS Waifu Army by the name of Julia has launched an attack against the well-known Duel Academy, in the hopes of brainwashing the students to join her cause. Don't worry, she has nothing to do with the Julia you know."

"Good to here; now I can make her pay for attempting to pollute Duel Academy with her filth." Chevalier declared boldly, an act most unusual for the normally timid man. "No way will she get away with this sickening crime!"

"Seems you've got some guts in you, I like that in a soldier. Grazia will go with you to Duel Academy, while Loretta and Norah will join me in repelling an attack from Izabella's forces." Nikita went over the plan.

"An easy assignment; Izabella was never one to come up with an effective strategy." Loretta commented, a gleam in her eyes.

"Good; glad that you're all in agreement. Now chop-chop! I expect some results on your end." Nikita eagerly encouraged Astolfo and his group to get going, which they did so as to not annoy the commanding officer.

 **0000**

Duel Academy, the most well-known institution that taught kids the art of Duel Monsters. What was once a place for learning and forming lifelong friendships has been reduced to a battlefield of chaos, as students faced off against MS nerdlings with various card games. The heroes had arrived just in time, only to be pleasantly surprised by what they're seeing; the students were holding off surprisingly well against the nerdlings, who were panicking as they lost fairly easily, and had their souls consumed by Shesha. A few of the students recognised Astolfo and jogged towards him.

"T-Teach! It's a relief to see you're here to help us." One of the students sighed in relief.

"I'll always lend a helping hand to my former students; though it seems that you've got things covered pretty well." Astolfo flashed a toothy grin.

"It's not going as well as you think; while we're mopping up the grunts with ease, their boss lady is making quick work of us. Her deck's insanely powerful!" The second student cried out, pointing to the gymnasium. "She should still be in there as we speak."

"Don't you worry, we'll punish that loathsome vermin for tarnishing Duel Academy's reputation." Blair promised, her fists clenched in anger over the evil woman raining terror onto her cherished academy, with the heroes running over to the academy. Upon arriving at the gym, they saw Julia towering over the frightened students, her long blonde hair flowing erratically in the air.

"HAHAHA! I'll convert you all to the Waifu Army, where you'll be drained of all your money!" Julia (MS) smirked, her evil behaviour a complete opposite from the friendly Julia that Roland knows all too well.

"Not on our watch, fiend!" Roland declared, with the heroes confronting the wicked waifu.

"Hah, I knew you soy-infused assholes would show up to ruin my fun." Julia (MS) smirked, eyeing up Grazia. "Well if it isn't the leader of the Blaze Brigade; more like the Soy Squad."

"Petty insults are nothing compared to the power of my flames, and I'm more than happy to show you in a card game." Grazia retorted, bringing out her duel disk, which was decorated in various flame decals.

"A card game? No matter, I'll crush you and all the other soy-guzzling fiends who oppose the glorious waifu army!" Julia (MS) sneered, bringing out her own duel disk.

"Duel!" Both combatants declared, drawing their initial hand.

 **Grazia: 4000**

 **Julia (MS): 4000**

"Worthless soy-addicts like you have no right to go first!" Julia (MS) snorted in disgust. "I'll summon Constellar Leonis in attack mode and activate his effect, enabling me to summon Constellar Sheratan, during which I'll activate its effect as well, allowing me to add a Constellar monster to my hand." She continued, with Astolfo raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Pfft, how the hell did some loser like you manage to grab such a powerful deck?" The pinkette scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I stole it from the first soy-junkie I came across on this dump." Julia (MS) sneered, eyeing up the young man.

"Stealing someone else's most cherished deck; you awful, just plain awful." Chevalier retorted in disgust, causing Julia (MS) to chortle wildly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a riot; where was this bravado when Beecham socked you in the mouth?" She sneered, with the petite blonde clamming up and glared at her. "That's better. Now I'll overlay my monsters to XYZ summon Constellar Hyades and end my turn with a facedown card. Try and beat that, Maiden of the Soy!"

"As long as you shut up about all that soy crap, I will. Now allow me to ensnare you in my flames!" Grazia boldly declared, swiftly drawing her card. "Nice, I'll summon Salamangreat Foxy and activate its effect, enabling ne to do a bit of excavating."

"Hmmm? I don't remember those cards being available yet." Chevalier whispered to the group.

"Grazia was last years LINK VRAINS champion; those cards must've been rewarded to her for her victory." Blair assumed, with Julia (MS) starting at the fiery maiden, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Hah, Salamangreats? More like Soy-lamangreats. Fitting you would play them, since the most well-known duelist who plays those cards looks like a soy addict himself." Julia (MS) cackled evilly.

"I've met the guy myself, and he's a far better duelist than you'll ever be." Grazia winked, causing Julia (MS) to growl in anger as the former finished her excavation. "Since I added this little guy outside my Draw Phase, I get to Special Summon Salamangreat Meer. But he won't be around her for long, as I tribute it to forge the circuit and Link Summon Salamangreat Balelynx, enabling me to activate its effect." She continued, adding the designated card to her hand. "Now I'll play Salamangreat Sanctuary and forge a second circuit using Balelynx and Foxy to Link Summon Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

"Enough with your damn soy cards and play some real shit!" Julia (MS) demanded, glaring at her opponent.

"Nahhhh, I like my deck the way it is." Grazia poked her tongue out playfully.

"Bah, whatever. Besides, my monster is far stronger than your shitty little wolf." Julia (MA) sneered, only for Grazia to chuckle lightly. "W-What's so funny, you slag?!"

"Oh nothing, just that by discarding my Salamangreat Spinny, I can give my Sunlight Wolf an additional 500ATK for this turn." Grazia smirked, discarding her card as the flaming wolf let out an invigorated howl.

 **ATK (1800-2300)**

"W-What?!" Julia (MS) shrieked, sweating in fear over what was about to happen.

"Furthermore, I can activate Spinny's effect, enabling me to summon it from the graveyard. Additionally, Sunlight Wolf's effect activates, allowing me to pick up a card from my grave and add it to my hand." Grazia continued, pointing boldly at her opponent. "Now my wolf, destroy Hyades!"

The nimble wolf dove directly at the celestial warrior, destroying it instantly as Julia (MS) screaming in pain over losing lifepoints. Soon afterwards, Spinny curled up in a ball and rammed into Julia (MS), costing her more lifepoints.

 **Julia (MS): 2600**

"I think I'll end my turn with a card facedown. Your move…" Grazia smirked, angering the waifu commander, who was getting tired of this soy guzzler toying with her.

"I'll show you…" Julia (MS) snarled, drawing her next card, before laughing like a maniac. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's over for you, you skank! I play Card of Demise, enabling me to draw five cards. Next I'll summon Constellar Aldebaran and activate his effect to special summon a second Constellar Leonis. Next I'll activate Leonis effect to special summon Constellar Algiedi and use his effect to special summon Constellar Pollux! Next, I'll play Double summon to summon Constellar Kaus in attack mode and activate Photon Booster to increase Leonis' Attack to 2000!"

"F-Five monsters in one turn?!" Boudica exclaimed, with her companions equally surprised.

"Kekekekeke…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall crush you for daring to oppose the Metal Slug Waifu army; go my minions, destroy every last one of her lifepoints!" Julia (MS) grinned maniacally, her squadron of monsters charging at Grazia like a crazed army, only for the Blaze Brigade leader to start chuckling under her breath.

"Gotcha…I activate my facedown card, Wall of Disruption." Grazia coolly replied.

"N-NO! Not my monsters!" Julia (MS) cried out in anger, as all her monsters lost 800ATK for each face up monster on their side, with Kaus crashing into Sunlight Wolf and was destroyed effortlessly.

 **ATK (1800-0)**

 **ATK (1700-0)**

 **ATK (1600-0)**

 **ATK (1300-0)**

 **ATK (2000-0)**

 **Julia (MS): 800**

"I suspected you would overextend to finish me off as quickly as possible, so I used your rapid summoning against you. Mind you, it was kinda impressive to summon so many monsters in one turn, but I assume you stole that tactic from the original owner of the deck." Grazia smirked, with Julia (MS) growling viciously in response.

"I end my turn…but I will defeat you next turn, you slut!" Julia (MS) hissed, with Grazia shaking her head in response.

"No, I'll defeat you this turn." She retorted, drawing her next card. "But I'll do it in style; I'll forge the circuit with my Sunlight Wolf and Spinny to Link Summon the king of beasts; Salamangreat Heatleo. But that's not all, I'll use Monster Reborn to special summon Balelynx from my graveyard, before using Fusion of Fire to fuse Balelynx with the Foxy in my hand to Fusion summon Salamangreat Violet Chimera!"

"N-Now wait just a moment…" Julia (MS) stared to panic, backing away slowly in a vain attempt to escape her impending doom.

"Nope, I've got places to go and stuff to do, so I'll make this quick. Heatleo, Chimera, destroy all her monsters." Grazia commanded, pulling off a flashy pose as her monsters attacked the enemy, causing Julia (MS) to scream as she lost the rest of her lifepoints.

 **Julia (MS): 0**

 **Winner: Grazia**

"How…HOW COULD I LOSE TO A WORTHLESS SOY ADDICT LIKE YOU?!" Julia (MS) screeched, glaring at the heroes as they shook their heads in contempt.

"You really are a pitiful specimen you know that? Between your heartless brainwashing of young children, your allegiance to a bunch of psychopathic terrorists, and the fact that you and your friends presence has set back women's rights by around 50 years, by making female-majority games look like oversexualised crap, it's clear to me that you're a menace to society who ought to be incinerated by my flames." Grazia coolly retorted, eager to punish the loathsome specimen before her.

"Why I oughta…" Julia (MS) snarled, before the earth rumbled and a familiar sight greeted the heroes, with Julia (MS) screaming in fear as she dropped her deck and tried to run away, only for Shesha to pick her up and bite her head off, killing her before consuming the rest of the body, giving the heroes a warning glare before disappearing back from wench it came. It was then that a young girl looked nervously around the room, before walking over to the Constellar deck and picked it up.

"M-My deck! Thanks for getting it back!" The young girl beamed at the heroes.

"No worries; we know too well how precious our favorite cards are to us." Blair smiled at the child, before her pager started ringing. "Ah, we better head back to base. Perhaps once this whole mess has been cleaned up, we can have a dual against each other."

"I'd like that, thank you very much." The young girl smiled back, with the heroes leaving the arena and started the trip back to base.

 **Blaze Brigade branch of the Loyalist Army**

Grazia was posing boldly on the table, both Loretta and Norah eyeing her in awe and admiration, while Astolfo and his gang looked at her with bemused smiles on their faces. A few seconds later, Nikita entered the room and was taken aback by her sub-ordinates bold display.

"I take it the mission was successful on your end?" Nikita asked the pinkette.

"Yep, she impressed us all by defeating that wicked bimbo with ease. I'm so proud of my former student." Astolfo smiled, his compliment catching Grazia off guard as a faint blush appeared on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I did lead the assault on our enemy!" the redhead quickly regained her composure, hopping off the table and stretched her arms for a moment. "So how are things going on your end?"

"Not bad, but they could be better. While I'm somewhat thankful that Tressa's betrayal greatly weakened the Divine Powers, all it means is that there's another organisation out there that wishes to do us harm. Not to mention that we may be under fire from yet another organisation, this one even more mysterious that the other ones." Micaiah explained her case, attracting the young general's attention.

"I assume you're talking about the Cult of Kosmos." Nikita replied, greatly surprising the visiting heroes.

"H-How did you—" Micaiah sputtered, a few beads of sweat falling down her forehead.

"I've known about them for some time now. Unfortunately, I know very little about them, given how secretive they are. What I do know is that they already have several powerful nations in their grasp, and they plan on taking Japan once all the fighting here has ceased." Nikita answered. "As much as it goes against all my instincts, I feel the best thing to do is focus on our current foes as opposed to chasing shadows."

"That's just what Ame suggested a while back, seems the two of you are more alike than I initially believed." Boudica smiled, crossing her arms before glancing at the watch on her wrist. "Well I'll be damned, it's a lot later than I thought."

"No worries, I'm sure the boss is more than happy to have you stay over for the night." Norah chimed in, looking at Nikita for an answer.

"I suppose I can do that; they did succeed in their mission after all." Nikita answered, with the heroes sighing in relief over the act of convenience.

"Thanks ma'am!" Chevalier smiled, with the young general nodding in approval.

"Good. I'll show you to your rooms." Nikita offered, walking outside the meeting room, with the heroes following right behind her, the Blaze Brigade trio watching them go.

"Today was a great day indeed, but I've got a plan to make it perfect." Grazia smirked, a determined look in her eye.

"I'm the one who makes the plans around here; run it by me, commander." Loretta chimed in, with her superior leaning towards her ear and whispered a few sentences, a fierce blush appearing on the silver-haired woman's face. "M-My lady! How could you plan such deviancy?!"

"Relax, there's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun now and again." Grazia replied, walking towards the door and opening it, exiting the room. "If tonight goes according to plan, I'll be sure to show you a fun time as well."

She soon closed the door, leaving a red-faced Loretta standing there, while Norah was confused about what her two bosses were talking about before.

 **11:00pm**

"Nyaaaahh! It's about time I had a bit of shut-eye." Astolfo yawned, stretching his arms and walking towards the bed when the sound of an envelope sliding underneath the door alerted the young man. Walking over towards it, he picked it up and opened it, reading the contents to himself.

 _To Astolfo_

 _Please meet me at the door to my room, I wish to speak to you about something._

 _Signed Grazia_

"Huh, wonder what she wants to talk about." He mused to himself, putting the letter on the bed and making his way to her room, walking quietly so as to not disturb anyone else. Around a minute later, he arrived at the designated location and knocked quietly on the door, as it opened slightly.

"Ah good, you're here. Come in, come in!" Grazia urged him to enter, with the pinkette doing so. The first thing he noticed was the plush red robe she was wearing, recognising the brand as it was a favorite of his.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Astolfo inquired, with Grazia gesturing him to sit on the bed alongside her.

"It's more of a proposal to be honest; how would you like to spend some quality time with me?" She proposed, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble from your superiors?" Astolfo pressed further, with Grazia shrugging her arms.

"Maybe, but I'm not too concerned about that to be honest…" She replied, undoing her robe and letting it fall to the floor, giving the pinkette a view of her alluring figure. "So, are you interested?"

Astolfo was amazed at what he was seeing; Grazia was wearing nothing but a red lace bra, and matching red lace panties that showed off her supple figure. Her breasts were nice and round, and her ass was soft and plump, which suited her slender legs. The pinkette immediately felt the sensation of his blood rushing to his member, his erection impressing the pretty young lady.

"Heh, it seems I have an answer." Grazia purred, eyeing up his impressive bulge. "Ready when you are, teacher…"

"Oh, I'm more than ready to give you one last exam!" The pinkette grinned, stripping down to nothing but his white panties.

 **Lemon starts here. If you don't like it, you can skip it.**

Astolfo gently pinned Grazia to the bed and began kissing her passionately, the redhead returning the favour in an attempt to best her mentor. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths like flames flickering in the wind, a fitting metaphor for the commander of the Blaze Brigade. The pinkette moved his hand to gently cup Grazia's breast, the redhead giggling cutely in response to the foreplay, and opted to grip his clothed boner in retaliation.

"Ahhh…so good." Astolfo moaned in bliss, his thick meat under the tight grip of his lover with the pinkette opting to unbuckle Grazia's bra, exposing her big, supple breasts to the cool night air, the redhead giggling as the air brushed up against her smooth, perky nipples. The pinkette lowered his head and began suckling on the tender nipple, with Grazia letting out a quick yelp as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body, while Astolfo's other hand began rubbing her smooth belly. "How'd you like that?"

"Haaaaahhhhh…how'd you know I like belly-rubs?" Grazia inquired, a tranquil smile on her lustful face.

"Well since you showed your midriff off, I simply assumed you're a fan of tummy-rubs." Astolfo giggled, resuming his nipple suckling but a bit more intense than before.

"I-Incredible!" The redhead gasped, shivering at the sensation of Astolfo's tongue sliding across her breast. Indeed, it seemed that she was enjoying her sensual massage, courtesy of her former teacher. However, a few minutes later, Grazia lightly tapped him on the head, informing him to cease what he was doing. "Perhaps there's a way to improve my grades, sir…"

"What on earth could you possibly be talking about?" Astolfo replied whimsically, with Grazia yanking his panties down in response, the redhead caught off guard by how large Astolfo's cock was.

"My word…who knew you were this big." She said, using her smooth hands to stroke the large meat that lay before her eyes, causing Astolfo to moan lightly. "Wonder how much of it I can fit in…" She mused to herself, inserting the tip of his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Yessss…that's the stuff." Astolfo purred through gritted teeth, his cock now nice and snug inside Grazia's mouth, the bold redhead attempting to suck as much of it as possible, though she was only able to have a third of his cock in her mouth. To make up of it, she opted to use her tongue to pleasure him further, her slippery tongue gliding up and down the smooth shaft of her mentor's dick. The pinkette gripped her head gently, not wanting this pleasure to end anytime soon. Grazia opted to pick up the pace a little, intensifying the volume of her slurping noises which sent shivers of pleasure down Astolfo's spine. "Oh my, you really know how to suck a dick, don't you?"

"What can you say? I'm a natural!" The redhead bragged, stroking the now moist meat and started licking it like a popsicle before a wicked idea formed in her mind. Pushing Astolfo onto his back, Grazia proceeded to lay on her stomach and wrapped her big breasts around the pinkettes dick, rubbing them up and down the spicy salami with Astolfo letting out a deep moan.

"God, yes!" He hissed through gritted teeth in pleasure, as his meaty pickle was nice and snug in-between the nice warm breasts of his lover.

"Good teacher…now for some extra credit!" Grazia smirked, sliding her breasts up and down the large penis to make her mentor cum buckets. Indeed, it seemed that it was working as Astolfo's penis started trembling, pre-cum oozing out of the tip with Grazia taking a quick lick to experience the flavor. "Hmmm…a bit to tame for my liking. Hopefully the main course is a bit spicier."

"S-Spicier?" The pinkette inquired, letting out another moan as Grazia changed the rhythm of her breast rubs, picking up the pace while she was at it. A few minutes later, Astolfo's cock started shaking more violently as before, with the pinkette trying with his might to keep it all in. Alas, he was unsuccessfully, moaning loudly as the contents of his baby bladder was blasted outside his cock, coating Grazia's face and breasts with the honeylike substance, the redhead scooping a small bit with her finger and licked it off.

"There we go, nice and spicy." She smiled, sitting upright and taking the time to consume her lover's goo. Astolfo eyed up the wet patch on her panties and in a swift movement, lowered them and buried his tongue into her crotch, licking the sweet pussy before his eyes. "A-Ahhhh! So good!" Grazia yelped in bliss, using her legs to pin the pinkette on the bed.

"A good teacher looks out for his students." Astolfo mumbled, his nose pleasantly surprised by Grazia's delectable musk. His tongue probed her weak spot with ease, taking the time to explore each and every fold there was to explore, while his thumb was teasing her sensitive clitoris, the small cluster of nerve endings aroused by the stimulation. Thin trickles of pre-cum slowly oozed out of the moist pussy, with Astolfo lapping up the juices with his tongue and consumed them. "Mmmmm, tasty. I want more!"

He stuck his tongue deeper inside the dripping wet snatch, with Grazia sighing blissfully to herself, her hand running through the pinkette's silky hair. Astolfo continued his licking for a few minutes before he noticed the slightest of shakes from his lover, indicating that she was on the verge of cumming. With a quick flick of the tongue, he pushed her over the edge and waited as her tabasco sauce flowed onto his tongue and face, moving his head back and watched the sauce stain her bed. "Hehehehe, and you said I was spicy." Astolfo giggled, consuming the deliciously spicy sauce.

"A spice lover like myself; I knew you were a smart man." Grazia smiled, locking eyes on Astolfo's mighty erection. "I'm still not over just how big you are."

"I know; all my past lovers have praised the length and thickness of my seven iron." The pinkette grinned, holding his meaty golf club in his hand.

"A golf club you say…?" The redhead chimed in, resting her back against her soft pillows and spread her slender legs. "Astolfo, would you kindly use that thing to smack my Andrew Ryan about?" Grazia purred, pointing to her moist vagina.

"Certainly; after all a man chooses, a slave obeys." Astolfo agreed, gently inserting his meat into the soft pussy, causing both lovers to moan softly to each other.

"Go for it, teacher…" Grazia egged me on through whispers, encouraging me to begin thrusting into her warm love cave, my throbbing cock coated in her juices. I moaned in bliss, my body welcoming the relieving sensation of slow, passionate sex after so long without getting laid. I soon resumed my nipple licking from before, lapping up what remained of my juices as the lovely redhead before me moaned cutely. "A-Astolfo!"

"Heh, you sound so cute when you moan like that…" I purred, leaning in closer to lick her soft neck, my hand caressing her soft breast. I soon opted to pick up some speed with my thrusts, with Grazia letting out a quick yelp before moaning once more, our bodies now covered in a thin layer of sweat. Around ten minutes later, an all-too familiar feeling coursed through my body, my mind knowing and preparing for the inevitable.

"I-I may be close to cumming, but there's no way I'm losing to you!" Grazia declared, using her will to tighten her vagina, causing me to yelp in surprise as my cock was constricted even further. Yet I wasn't ready to throw in the towel and continued my rapid thrusts, my cockhead brushing up against her sweet spot, causing Grazia to moan loudly as she came, coating my cock in her liquid jelly, pushing me over the edge as I blasted my ADAM inside her at impressive speeds. Once we had finished, I pulled my pecker out and watched our combined juices ooze onto the bed.

*pant* "Wow…that was amazing." Astolfo panted in bliss. "You passed the test…Grazia." He continued, before slumping backwards and drifted off into the world of dreams.

"Score one for Grazia!" The redhead cheered quietly, tucking herself into bed and drifting off as well.

 **Wow…what a nice lemon. As much as I wanted the duel to last longer, I cut it short since I really hate Metal Slug Julia. Not only is she incredibly annoying, but she besmirches the legacy of one of my favorite Pokémon Reborn characters. Don't worry though, the next chapter will have a much better duel, since it'll feature the highly anticipated raid on Tsukiji Kongangi, so you better stay tuned for that. Catch you later, my wonderful readers!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring stolen)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Damien (Defected from fangame community)**

 **Dagda (?)**

 **Zhong Kui**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (Left the group and has gone solo)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**


	37. Chapter 37

**A short author's note, but I wanna get this chapter started as quickly as possible, since it's gonna be one hell of a ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 36: The end of the Divine Powers?_

 **Hunters Association HQ: Two days later**

The atmosphere in the room was abuzz with the sound of chatter from dozens of hunters, all asking each other regarding the purpose of this sudden meeting. Included among the crowd were Astolfo and his gang, with Ame and Nora tagging along in the hopes of rescuing Damien from Krishna's grasp, the former of the two having a good idea what the meeting was about. A couple minutes later, Fujiwara and Skins entered the room and made their way to the front of the room, with everyone present paying rapt attention to them.

"Thank you all for coming, my apologies for the sudden meeting." Fujiwara apologised to the crowd. "As you may have heard, the Divine Powers suffered a major loss when Tressa openly expressed her betrayal to the world, revealing his master plan in the process. Though this means we're up against another enemy faction, at least they crippled the Divine Powers for us."

"Krishna's so caught up in damage control that we've been able to reclaim several districts from his grasp. I think it's about time we put a stop to him once and for all!" Skins called out, with the hunters yelling and hollering in ecstasy. "As we're speaking, Flynn and Isabeau are busy rallying up the strongest hunters around to prepare for an all-out assault on Tsukiji Kongangi."

"But it's not all good news, the angels heard about our planned assault; that damned Toiletbowl wants its samurai to hog all the glory. I have faith that all of you will prevail in the end and give the angels a run for their money. That is all for now, you may leave to prepare." Fujiwara concluded, with the hunters giving him one last cheer before leaving to prepare for the assault, as Astolfo and his group opted to discuss a few things with the two men.

"Nice speech, a shame that Toiletbowl's trying to ruin our fun. But enough about that, why'd you call us here?" Astolfo inquired.

"We need you to sneak in the temple itself and take out the Divine Powers, while they're distracted by Flynn's assault. I heard rumors that one of you managed to infiltrate the temple a while ago." Fujiwara informed them.

"Yeah, that'll be me. It wasn't that much of an infiltration, so I doubt my knowledge will be that helpful." Sothe admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Any intel is better than no intel." Skins replied. "You'll be joined by our 3rd highest ranking hunter, a young protégé by the name of Nanashi; he's got plenty of experience dealing with demons." The muscular man continued, gesturing at a young kid, no older than 15 to join them.

"Ah…you must be those Starlight Studio fellas…nice to meet you." Nanashi introduced himself, a creepy smirk on his face, his glowing green eyes locked onto the heroes.

"Y-Yeah…nice to meet you." Chevalier replied nervously, a little taken aback by Nanashi's confrontational tone. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Hahahahaha! I happen to know of a secret route to the tunnels under Tsukiji Kongangi. We can go through there and catch Krishna off-guard, putting an end to that tosser once and for all." Nanashi explained, giddy with his plan.

"Nice; we can get the drop on him and watch the samurai act like complete fools in the process!" Boudica voiced her support but was met with Nanashi's look of disapproval.

"No, no. We'll use their leader as a scapegoat, I've worked with that pompous braggart before." Nanashi suggested, smirking that same creepy smirk. "Oh have I got plans for him…" He chuckled, walking away from the group to do his own business.

"He seems charming…" Ame told the two leaders, though the heroes could tell she wasn't being truthful. "That said, would you have any issues if we tried bringing Damien back with us? We've got something he'll want to see."

"Fine by us." Fujiwara answered, taking a small sip of coffee. "I assume you want to show him what really happened to his mother?"

"Yes, turns out Jaern forged her death certificate; Audrey isn't dead." Nora answered. "I've got a few friends searching the region for any signs of her."

"That's good to hear; taking Krishna's Godslayer away from him will be salt in the wound, I love it." Skins chuckled, crossing his arms. "I assume you have no issues with the plan."

"No, none at all." Micaiah answered curtly.

"Good, then you may leave to prepare. However, we would like Ame and Nora to stay behind so they can help monitor the assault with us." Fujiwara informed the heroes.

"I can live with that; the rest of you may leave to prepare for the assault." Ame agreed, dismissing Astolfo and his group so they can prepare for tomorrow.

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: The** **very next day**

The heroes arrived at the scene and were witnessing the definition of chaos; from all sides they could see hunters fighting against agents of the Divine Powers, with the angels and demons joining in on the slaughter. The streets were caked in so much blood, that it'll be nigh impossible to clean.

"O-Oh my…" Chevalier squeaked to himself, resisting the urge to vomit on the spot. "We should get a move on as soon as possible."

"Y-Yeah…I don't wanna watch this any longer than I have to." Blair agreed, her face paling at the gruesome spectacle.

"Oh please, I thought you lot were made of sterner stuff." A hasty voice called out, a familiar figure walking up to them, with Nanashi gazing at the newcomer.

"Ah, Gaston…I was wondering when you'd show up." The young man commented casually, irritating the samurai.

"Oh shut your trap! I'm not letting you steal MY glory again. I shall be the one who ends the Divine Powers, while you lot can act as my cheerleaders, it's a most prestigious honor I'm bestowing onto you." Gaston retorted, puffing his chest out.

"Whatever keeps you up at night…" Boudica commented snidely, making sure the pompous braggart didn't hear it. "Anyway, where was that secret route you mentioned earlier, Nanashi?"

"See that statue over there?" The young man pointed to a bronze statue of a four-armed deity besides the bridge. "Press the plaque hard enough, and the statue'll move, revealing the hidden entrance."

"Is that so…?" Gaston inquired, grabbing Sothe by the scruff of his neck and pushing him towards the statue. "You; do what the kid says, now."

"Ok, ok. No need to push me." Sothe snapped at the samurai, who snorted in response.

"I would do it, but the entrance could be booby-trapped. And out of all the people here, YOU'RE the most disposable." Gaston repled coldly, with Sothe grumbling to himself before pressing down on the plaque. The statue creaked and groaned as the base slowly shifted away, revealing a trapdoor on the ground. "Huh, it wasn't booby-trapped…guess that's good I suppose."

"It's a damn good thing there was no trap; if Sothe had gotten injured, or worse, I'll end your miserable life!" Micaiah snapped at Gaston, glaring dangerously at him.

"No need to get angry; the boy is still alive, though I question why you care so much about some street rat." The samurai sneered, marching towards the trapdoor and opened it, climbing down below to the underground tunnels. Astolfo and his group wearily looked at one another, before opting to follow Gaston down the ladder, with Nanashi following behind them, closing the door once he was down.

 **0000**

As one would expect from a series of underground tunnels, they were dark, damp and cramped. The heroes had to get on their hands and knees to crawl through the tunnels, with Gaston moaning about how his uniform's all dirty now. Nanashi continued to dawdle behind, something which the heroes found somewhat odd.

"Any reason why Nanashi's falling behind? I don't wan the guy to get lost down here." Roland inquired.

"Perhaps his teenage hormones got the better of him, and he's deciding to check us out." Boudica suggesting, wincing slightly as she felt the sensation of wet moss rub up against her hand. "I swear if he tries something, I'll put a boot up his ass."

"Well if he wants to see some ass, I'll be more than happy to indulge him." Astolfo giggled, lifting up his skirt so that everyone behind him got a good look at his juicy backside.

"Compose yourself, you degenerate pervert!" Gaston snapped, the young man in a foul mood.

"Why, you jealous about how much nicer my ass is than yours?" The pinkette teased, causing the samurai to splutter in rage while Blair chuckled loudly in response. "Hey look, we're almost out of these tunnels!"

"About time, I'm getting tired of crawling around like a rat." Sothe sighed in relief, as the group emerged from the tunnels and appeared in what looked like an underground arena, with several caged doors lining the walls. "Where are we…?"

"Ohohohohoho! It's your new grave, sonny!" the voice of an old man echoed throughout the arena, as a demon appeared out of nowhere and confronted the heroes. "Well, it's been quite some time since we last met, eh?"

"Zhong Kui! It's about time we dealt with you." Micaiah declared boldly, pointing at the demon. "You will pay for brainwashing Damien that day!"

"Oh I didn't brainwash him, I just showed him his mother's death certificate. No deceptive practises whatsoever." The demon countered the accusations.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you say about this?!" The silver-haired maiden retorted, showing him copies of the proof Ame showed her the other day. Zhong Kui stepped closer and took a closer look at the documents, before handing them back to Micaiah.

"Huh…guess I was lied to that day. Ah well, it still doesn't change anything whatsoever. I shall put a stop to you right here, right now." Zhong Kui declared, bringing out his duel disk.

"If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get! Chevalier stepped up to the plate, bringing out his own duel disk. "If I win, you'll hand over the Relic you stole from us that day!"

"The Diamond Earring…? Alright then, guess there's no harm in wagering it if it's a duel that you can't win." Zhong Kui agreed to the terms, a confident smirk on his senile face.

"Duel!" Both combatants called out, drawing their opening hands.

 **Chevalier: 4000**

 **Zhong Kui: 4000**

"Allow me to make the first move; I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn with a card facedown." Chevalier calmly replied, leaving everyone surprised at his barebones turn.

"Guess he must've bricked hard…" Sothe suggested.

"And what was that pitiful display?! I could've wiped out that demon on the very first turn!" Gaston snorted, disgusted by the pitiful display he just witnessed.

"Ohohohohohoho! I wouldn't be sure about that. It's my turn." Zhong Kui chuckled, drawing his card. "I'll activate my newly acquired Diamond Core of Koa'ki Meiru, enabling to add any Koa'ki Meiru card of my choice. And I've got the perfect choice for the situation; Iron Core Specimen Lab." The demon continued, activating his field spell.

"Uh-oh…this is not good. Not good at all." Astolfo paled, upon the field getting transformed from an arena, to a dark, underground laboratory.

"Hmmm? Is something the matter?" Boudica inquired.

"Koa'ki Meiru is a powerful deck, designed to counter decks that heavily rely on LIGHT and DARK monsters; some of those archetypes include Dark World, Vampire, D/D/D, Lightsworn, Blackwing, Prophecy—" Astolfo began his explanation.

"My god, this guy can theoretically sweep us all!" Sothe exclaimed, with Gaston snorting in response.

"Pah, my deck has no reason to fear such trivial garbage." He snorted arrogantly.

"Not exactly; they can also sweep your Vylons without breaking a sweat." The pinkette giggled, with the samurai glaring at him in response.

"Where was I? Oh yes, I'll summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight in Attack Mode, and activate his effect to special summon Koa'ki Meiru Crusader." Zhong Kui continued, with the bulky warrior shuffling from one of the lab chambers to a designated monster zone next to the armoured centaur. "Now I'll have Crusader destroy your facedown monster, attack!"

The armoured knight barrelled towards the facedown, monster, plunging its sword through it as a spectral wolf emerged from it and attacked Urnight, the centaur groaning in pain as it was destroyed. "Thanks, Ryko. Your sacrifice won't be in vain." Chevalier smiled, milling the designated cards. "And what a surprise I've got here; thanks to her effect I can summon Felis, Lightsworn Archer in Defense Mode!"

"Hoo-he! That's quite the comeback, sonny." The deity chuckled heartily. "Crusader's effect activates, enabling me to reclaim any Koa'ki Meiru card from my graveyard, like my Diamond Core. Then I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"I assume you know about your monsters' drawbacks?" The petite blonde inquired.

"Indeed I do; in fact it's what my skill's about, sonny. Behold, Emergency Core Repairs!" Zhong Kui boldly declares, his deck glowing a faint white. "Whenever I'm required to pay maintenance cost for my Koa'kis, I can send or reveal cards from my deck as well as my hand, like so…" He continued, revealing a second copy of Crusader from his deck.

"Unbelievable…he has a skill that circumvents the decks main weakness." Micaiah muttered, curious on how Chevalier will respond to this new development.

"Not bad, but I've got plenty of trick up my sleeves. I draw." Chevalier called out, drawing his next card. "I'll summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner and activate her effect. By discarding a card, I can summon another Lightsworn monster, like the one I just discarded; Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid!"

The graceful woman uttered a prayer, with the stocky man rising up from the grave, clutching his book firmly, with the gears slowly clicking in Chevalier's mind. "Then I'll play my trap card Sixth Sense; my numbers will be 2 and 6, thank you very much."

Intrigued by the bold play, Zhong Kui activated the digital dice on his duel disk and rolled it, a 2 showing up as the result. "Heh, lucky guess."

"Oh it wouldn't have mattered anyway; now allow me to show you my newest friend. I'll tune Aurkus and Lumina to Felis in order to Synchro Summon the mighty Ascension Sky Dragon!" Chevalier boldly declared, the majestic dragon descending onto the field and let out a mighty roar.

"Wow…when'd you get that kickass dragon?" Blair inquired, staring in awe at the massive beast.

"I've had this for a while now, but added it into my Extra Deck recently. If you want, we can do a bit of trading after all this is done." Chevalier answered, flashing her a peace symbol with the young girl accepting the proposal.

"Heh, that's a neat card you got out there. Can't wait to crush it in battle." Zhong Kui called out, eager to fight the powerful dragon.

"Oh you can try, but my dragon has quite the powerful effect; when it gets summoned, it gains 800ATK for every card in my hand at the time, and I count four." The blonde man began.

 **ATK (0-3200)**

"Battle! Ascension Sky Dragon, destroy his Crusader; Draconic Blast!" Chevalier called out, the serpentine dragon charging up a ball of energy, launching it at the warrior who was instantly vaporised.

 **Zhong Kui: 2700**

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn. It's your move…" The petite man smirked confidently, with the ancient warrior chuckling heartily in response.

"Hahaha! That was some attack you pulled off; which'll make my comeback all the more spectacular, I draw!" Zhong Kui called out, drawing his next card."I'll activate my facedown card, Core Reinforcement to bring back my Urnight. Then I'll activate its effect to special summon Koa'ki Meiru War Arms from my deck, and normal summon Koa'ki Meiru Sea Panther from my hand, before tributing them to XYZ summon Number 103 Ragnazero!"

"A Number card?!" Astolfo gasped in shock. "Where'd get one of those?"

"Number cards? But I thought those were banned for being way too powerful." Sothe chimed in.

"Quit cowering like a child; it's just a card!" Gaston snorted, impatiently waiting for the duel to end.

"Oh it's no ordinary card laddie; by using an XYZ material, I can destroy a monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK." The deity retorted, as one of the energy balls dove into the fairy's curved sword, with it firing a beam of light towards Chevalier's dragon.

"Not so fast! I activate Sky Dragon's second effect; if it were to be destroyed, it is returned to the Extra Deck instead, then I get to special summon all the monsters that were tributed for its Synchro Summon!" Chevalier retorted, the dragon disappearing in a ray of light, with the three Lightsworns making their grandiose return.

"How intriguing…but I won't let you summon it on your next turn. Ragnazero, destroy his Lumina. Urnight, destroy his Aurkus!" Zhong Kui ordered, the fairy lunging towards the spellcaster and bisected her, dealing a decent amount of damage, followed up by the centaur crushing his foe.

 **Chevalier: 2600**

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." The deity concluded his turn, using his skill to fulfil the cost of his cards, with Chevalier wiping the dust off his face.

"Better make a comeback soon, or I'm toast. I draw." He mused to himself, drawing his next card. "I'll activate Charge of the Light Brigade, a card I'm sure you're all familiar with." He continued, adding his chosen card after paying the cost, with two, massive humanoid wolves emerging from the graveyard and stared down their opponent, a vicious snarl etched on their faces.

"Now that's what I'd call a lucky break." Boudica smiled, with Gaston rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Next I'll summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode and use Monster Reborn to special summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter! But that's not all; I'll tribute Jain, Ryko and my first Wulf to LINK summon Curious, the Lightsworn Dominion, then I'll follow up by tributing Felis and Wulf to synchro summon Light End Dragon!" The blonde man continued, milling a card with Curious' effect, a second Felis being special summoned from the graveyard via its effect. "Next I'll activate my facedown Back to the Front to special summon Jain, enabling me to tribute her and my second Felis to special summon Avenging Knight Parshath!"

"Now this is what I've been yearning for; a challenger giving me a run for my money!" Zhong Kui cackled with glee.

"I'll be happy to indulge you then; Light End Dragon, attack his Ragnazero. Parshath, attack his Urnight!" Chevalier began, the two heavenly beings charging at their foes and destroyed them effortlessly.

 **Zhong Kui: 1900**

"Now, Curious; time to end this—" the petite blonde began.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Shrink. This ought to save my hide." Zhong Kui called out, surviving the direct attack.

 **ATK (2400-1200)**

 **Zhong Kui: 700**

"I'll end my turn with a card facedown, during which, Curious' attack goes back to normal." Chevalier concluded his turn.

 **ATK (1200-2400)**

"I must say, you've been the most enjoyable opponent I've faced in a long time. It's a shame that we're on opposing sides." The deity mused to the heroes.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice guy despite your bosses being anti-fangame bigots." Astolfo replied, with Zhong Kui letting out a quick chuckle.

"I myself don't think your games are a hinderance to our plans, but who am I to question Krishna's will? That said, I'll draw!" He declared, drawing his next card and gazed at it. "Perfect…just what the doctor ordered?"

"Come again?" Chevalier inquired.

"Allow me to make the comeback of the century; first I'll activate another Core Reinforcement to bring back my Urnight once more, using his effect to special Koa'ki Meiru Overload. But they won't be around for long, as I tribute them to summon Koa'ki Meiru Valafar in attack mode. Furthermore, I'll banish an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to special summon Koa'ki Meiru Maximus, using his effect to destroy your Curious. Finally, I'll activate Core Overclock to grant a 500ATK boost to all my Koa'ki Meiru monsters.

 **ATK (3000-3500)**

 **ATK (3000-3500)**

"Oh no…" Chevalier cried out in fear, with Zhong Kui puffing his chest out in pride.

"Time to end this; Maximus, Valafar destroy both his monsters!" The deity called out, with the two massive titans charging at the heavenly beings, crushing them with their sheer, overwhelming strength.

"GWAAAAHHHH!" Chevalier cried out in pain, as he was flung back to the ground by the resulting shockwave, before barely managing to get up off his feet.

 **Chevalier: 800**

"I'm impressed you lived that assault. But it'll all end on my next turn, it's your move." Zhong Kui called out, paying the required cost for his cards.

' _It all depends on this next draw…I have to win this, I must!'_ Chevalier thought to himself, reaching for his deck and drawing his next card, quietly gazing at it. "I'll activate my facedown card, Poison of the Old Man, in order to recover 1200 Lifepoints."

 **Chevalier: 2000**

"Pffft, what kind of pathetic card was that?! Surely you aren't throwing in the towel to this demon?" Gaston inquired incredulously.

"Oh, it was a necessary step, especially when I special summon my Judgement Dragon!" The petite blonde inquired, a nervous expression appearing on Zhong Kui's face.

"Aah!" The deity cried out in fear, recognising the dragon's mighty power.

"I see you already know of my dragon's power; guess I won't have to explain it then." Chevalier commented, wincing in pain from the lifepoint cost as the dragon unleashed a mighty roar, destroying every other card on the field.

 **Chevalier: 1000**

"B-But that means—" Gaston spluttered, with Nanashi finally raising an eyebrow in a hint of intrigue at the duel.

"Yep, it's time to end this! Judgement Dragon, lay waste to your enemy!" Chevalier called out, the massive dragon flying into the air and fired a massive beam of energy at the deity, who cried out in pain as his lifepoints dropped down to zero.

 **Zhong Kui: 0**

 **Winner: Chevalier**

"Alright! Way to go Chevvie!" Blair cheered, with the other heroes, sans Gaston and Nanashi joining in one the celebrations. Zhong Kui scoffed at himself in annoyance for his failure to stop the heroes, as red cracks soon showed up on his body.

"Ah…so this is the price I pay for failure…" He muttered sadly to himself, gesturing for Chevalier to come over to him, the deity handing him a small jewellery box. "Here, as I promised before the duel."

"Thanks." Chevalier smiled, checking to see if the earring was still alright. "Yep, just as it was before it got stolen."

"I sense great potential in you and your friends, young man. Perhaps humanity can survive without gods and demons…but please, don't let that Tressa lass go through with her scheme, or this all would've been for nothing…" Zhong Kui parted some last tidbits of wisdom, before his body exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

"Not gonna lie, I'll miss that guy. He seemed to be one of the nicer members…" Micaiah commented to herself.

"Such is the price of war…" Nanashi interjected, pointing over to a door that just opened. "Now are we going to end this or not?"

"Oh I'M gonna end this; no way am I going to let any of you tossers steal MY glory." Gaston snorted, running over to the door in a complete frenzy.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Astolfo called out, with his group quickly following behind as Nanashi watched them go, a sinister smirk on his face.

"Hehehe…it's time to spring the trap." He muttered, his eyes glowing bright green.

 **Tsukiji Kongangi: Ritual Room**

The room was small, dark and incredibly musty, as if it hadn't been used for several years. Standing upright in the rooms center, Damien was tied to a wooden cross, crucified for some odd reason, a look of confusion and fear on his pale face, the young man weak from hunger. Meanwhile, Krishna was frantically pacing up and down the room with his co-patriots eyeing him up wearily.

" _This is absurd! How is he not attaining his true form?! I followed the ritual to the letter, even going above and beyond, but nothing's happening!"_ Krishna ranted, kicking an empty box aside. _"Between Tressa's betrayal, and this botched ritual, nothing's been in our favour for the last couple days!"_

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems that Zhong Kui has been bested by the fangame dealers; that makes it two relics they've reclaimed." Maitreya added, with the Hindu deity snorting in disgust.

" _Great, just great. More bad news to throw onto the pile."_ He retorted, bitter over the new turn of events.

" **Fret not, the fangame junkies shall be slain by my hand."** Odin pledged, with the door to the room swinging wide open, the heroes storming into the cramped room. **"Speak of the devil…"**

"D-Damian!" Micaiah cried out in shock upon seeing his weakened form, turning to glare at the deities. "What have you down with him, you monsters?!"

" _Him? Oh we tried helping him attain salvation, but it seems he's resisting our noble efforts. That, or he's not our Godslayer at all. Either way, he's useless to us now…"_ Krishna casually commented.

"So you're just gonna toss him aside after poisoning his mind with lies that you ordered Jaern to produce? Some "benevolent" deity you are." Boudica scoffed in disgust.

"Your words mean nothing to us; we should be able to do anything we want to our worshippers; such is the law that all demons, gods and angels follow." Maitreya retorted.

"Enough of your lies! I shall cut you down where you stand!" Gaston called out, pointing his spear at the deities.

"Do you want a—" Sothe began.

"Shut the hell up and stand back! This is my fight, I'm not letting anyone else steal MY glory!" The Crusader snapped harshly, with Odin chuckling at the arrogant tosser.

" **I'll be more than happy to take you up on your challenge. I shall determine if you are worthy of Valhalla."** Odin accepted, bringing out his Gungnir and pointed it at the samurai.

"…come again?" Gaston inquired, a puzzled look on his face.

" **The highest honor for a warrior is to arrive at the gates of Valhalla upon their death. The fact that you don't know about it raises questions as to whether you really are a capable warrior or not…"** Odin answered, his stealth taunt infuriating the samurai.

"Grrrrr, I'll kill you for that!" Gaston roared, his ego wounded by the taunt as he lunged at the deity in a blind fury. Odin effortlessly parried the attack, sending the samurai flying back a few feet, with Gaston charging once more, dodging the incoming attack and started striking Odin's legs with his spear…but it was doing very little damage to the deity.

"He's shrugging them off as if they were small flies…" Blair commented to herself.

"G-Gaston, let us help you!" Chevalier pleaded, the samurai ignoring his words.

"I told you, I can do this myself!" He hissed back.

" **If you've got the energy to bicker with your friends, then you can put more effort into your attacks!"** Odin called out, delivering a swift kick to Gaston, pushing him back a few feet. Enraged, he opted to charged once more at the deity, who dodged the attack and charged his spear full of electricity, before firing a bolt at the samurai, striking him dead on as electricity coursed through his body, the warrior letting out a cry of pain before collapsing to the ground, weakly kneeling before the deity.

"Ugh! I-I won't die here…" Gaston hissed weakly. "M-My spear can still do something…"

" **If you still think your spear can do something, then impale yourself with it, to spare yourself the humiliation."** Odin told him, contempt in his voice as he soon uttered the worst thing a dying warrior could ever hear. " **You, you are not worth of Valhalla…"**

"No…No! I-I can't die here…M-My Crusaders will…save me…" Gaston cried out weakly, before falling facedown onto the floor and left the realm of the living.

"And as the humans like saying, you left him in the oven for too long." Maitreya lightened up the atmosphere with some dark humor, the heroes left utterly stunned by what they just saw. Though he was rather arrogant, they still thought that he was very talented and didn't deserve to die in such a brutal fashion. Remembering what the came here for, Astolfo made a beeline for the prisoner, with Roland and Boudica helping him free the weakened Damien.

"Ugh…w-where am I?" The young man inquired, with Roland and Boudica hoisting him up on his feet, an arm around his shoulders.

"We're here to rescue you; that and we've got some good news about your mom, she's not dead!" Roland smiled at him, the white-haired youth's ears perking up.

"R-Really?! She's not dead?" Damien double checked with the heroes.

"Yep, you can double-check with Ame once we arrive back at base. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you again." Boudica replied, the group of four walking back to their group.

"Yeah…I guess I should apologise for causing them all this trouble…" Damian chuckled weakly, with Krishna just noticing what was happening.

" _H-Hey! Give me back my Godlsayer!"_ He demanded.

"Hah! That's what you get for spreading your anti-fangame bigotry. We all know the real reason you hate them." Astolfo retorted, poking his tongue out at them.

" _Why you—"_ Krishna began, before taking a deep breath and starting over again. _"Fine, you caught me. I opposed the fangames due to the amount of strong female characters in them; such empowerment is an insult to the old gods and everything we stand for."_

"Hah! I knew I was right; shame on you for brainwashing—" The pinkette began.

" _That was sarcasm you incomprehensible bint! My god, are all the fangame addicts double-digit IQ mongoloids?! You randomly get outraged over such trivial garbage it's a miracle you twits even know how to breathe!"_ Krishna ranted.

" _ **What's the matter Krishna, fangame's got your tongue?"**_ A familiar voice echoed through the halls, with the deity in question immediately recognising the voice. What followed was the arrival of Nanashi, his eye's glowing green as a sinister smirk was plastered on his face. _**"I gotta give my puppet some credit; he got that insolent samurai killed, makes my job easier."**_

"You took your time getting here, Dagda." Maitreya replied, with the deity emerging from Nanashi's phone and stood beside his puppet.

"W-Wait, what's going on here?!" Blair inquired, confused at the new turn of events.

" _Isn't it obvious? Dagda has betrayed the both of us; his followers got several hunters killed in an ambush."_ Krishna sneered, with the heroes turning to face Nanashi, horrified looks on their faces.

"H-How could you…?" Chevalier inquired quietly.

"Easy, Dagda and I concocted a way to deal with the Divine Powers and the Hunter Association once and for all; they were both in our way and needed to be dealt with. Of course, I didn't expect the fangame peddlers to show up, but they're naught but kindle to the Cult."

"The Cult…you mean you're with the Cult of Kosmos?!" Micaiah exclaimed, with Nanashi laughing maniacally.

"No, not quite. I'm referring to the Freedom Cult; a group that we founded in order to help humanity achieve true freedom, a universe where humans are not the slaves of gods, demons and angels." The young man proudly boasted. "And if I have to destroy your fangames to achieve said dream, then so be it."

" _ **Quite the enthusiastic kid, ain't he?"**_ Dagda commented casually, with Odin glaring at his former comrade.

" **Is this true Dagda? Are you really betraying the old gods for whatever scheme you concocted with this brat?"** Odin demanded an answer.

" _ **I didn't betray you; after all, it implies I was on your side to begin with."**_ Dagda retorted. _**"Besides, we've got bigger things to worry about than pointless video games."**_

" **You insolent vermin!"** Odin roared, pointing his spear at Dagda. **"I will make you pay for your treachery against the old gods. We will ensure that you're forgotten for all eternity!"**

" _ **You say that as if I care about being remembered;"**_ Dadga ignored his former comrade's rant, as the tv screen in the room suddenly crackled to life, with Jaern on the other end.

"K-Krishna…we need to talk…" Jaern spoke in his high-pitched voice, alerting the deity of his presence.

" _Oh what do you want now?"_ Krishna inquired, clearly not in the mood for any more nonsense.

"I've talked it over with my comrades; we've decided to quit the Divine Powers and join up with Tressa's gang. You haven't been keeping up your end of the deal, so there's no reason for us to stand under your banner anymore. Make no mistake, we will get revenge for what they did to us, without your help whatsoever." Jaern explained, quickly shutting the feed off on his end, a livid expression appearing on Krishna's face.

" _ **Ouch, that's got to hurt…"**_ Dagda rubbed some salt in the wound, with Nanashi looking back and noticing that the heroes were gone.

"Dagda, they left without us, no doubt ratting us out to the Hunter Association." Nanashi informed his puppetmaster.

" _ **Not a problem, we'll catch up to them while Krishna's busy. Besides, I know a way we can get out of this situation alive. You'll just have to do as you're told, kid."**_ Dagda replied, hopping back into Nanashi's phone, with the twisted youth making the arduous trek back out the temple.

 **Talk about a plot twist and a half; that was one hell of a chapter. I tried to imitate the botched raid on Tsukiji Kongangi from the game, but with a few surprises of my own. The next two or so chapters will be slow, but that's just to build up for something major that I'm sure you'll like. Catch you all latter, peeps!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (Left the group and has gone solo)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	38. Chapter 38

**It's that time again, for more card game goodness, despite the fact that there won't be any duels in this chapter, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter for what it's worth.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 37: A traitor revealed_

 **Throne of the Grandmaster: Palace of the Hegemon**

News of the failed raid on Tsukiji Kongangi reached the ears of the Divine Conspiracy; though disappointed that the Divine Powers weren't exterminated for good, they were more than pleased to hear that they suffered immensely, especially with Jaern's surprise announcement. Tressa has ordered a quick gathering with her Octoguard to put in any thoughts on this turn of events.

"If I may, I would like to input my doubts about allowing the traitors to join us after their betrayal; who knows when they'll point their knives at our backs." Big Smoke commented.

"Considering how we ourselves are traitors, it seems hypocritical to chew them out on it. Regardless, I do understand the point you are making." Primrose casually replied, twirling her half-full wine glass in her hand. "The real issue at hand is Dagda; he had only made his first move and already the Hunter Association and the Divine Powers are panicking."

"Dagda always was an issue in the grand scheme of things; you think he'd ally with us given our lady's goals, but he chose to work alone." H'aanitchimed in.

"He's not the only threat; there's also that Cult of Kosmos that's been causing trouble throughout the world. Who knows when they'll strike next." Alfyn added. "I would suggest forming a temporary alliance with them, but it'll cause us trouble in the longrun. What do you suggest we do next, my lady?"

"The fangame creators will have their hands full with Dagda and his puppet, giving us sufficient time to prepare our next move." Tressa began, unfurling a large sheet of paper on the table. "I have here a series of plans that I initially discarded as they opposed Krishna's goal, but since we're not his puppets anymore, we can go to town on them. However, of the ones I accumulated, only two of them seem useful to us."

"Hrm…your first plan is to simply shift our forces into the Kamihime Dimension, stage a takeover and usher in Ragnarök in order to wipe out all other universes. Interesting, but it seems highly implausible." Cyrus said the first plan out loud.

"I figured it would be implausible; even if I did have the power to open up a pathway to the realm, we'd have to go up against 150+ Kamihime and I can't say I like our odds of coming out of a scrap alive." Tressa calmly replied. "I do have a way that we can make it work to our advantage; summon the individual Kamhime from their world and have them fight for us."

"I like it, especially since they are blessed with the power of the gods themselves." Big Smoke supported the idea. "But what'll we do in the event that one of our followers decides to have their way with them?"

"The Kamihime would be granted permission to use lethal force in the event of an unwanted advancement." Tressa answered, her eye's shifting over to the second plan. "I do see some real potential with this second plan though."

"Create our own Pokémon fangame, with or without assistance from the traitors." Ophilia read it out loud. "Not bad, but how exactly will it help us out?"

"Have you not seen how devoted the fans of Reborn are to it? They've formed an unofficial army, protecting it from critics and corporate law makers, not including that Astolfo and his pack of warriors. And that's just one game; the armies of SEVERAL fangames, likely the ones made by Starlight Studios have joined forces to combat the Divine Powers." Big Smoke began, a grin plastered on his face. "Imagine if we had that sort of fire power under our command; we'd be nigh invincible!"

"I'd take them over half the idiots we got clamouring in our ranks, especially that contemptable Tayama. On another note, did you know that he left the organisation and vowed to destroy Lady Tressa?" Therion drawled out.

"Like I'm frightened of that lowly weasel; I can break him in half as if he were a toothpick!" Olberic bragged, eliciting a chuckle from a few of the others.

"Considering how much of a non-threat that tosser is, we can leave him to do his own thing." Tressa stated. "I'm really liking the fangame idea, especially since I hired those supervillains from Gotham to nab the original copies of the games for me. Once I've got them, I'll merge a few of them together to create super games, packed with twice the content, twice the story, and since this next one's really profitable these days, twice the diversity!"

"Well I like the idea, but I'm no game designer…ehehehehe." Alfyn chuckled nervously.

"No matter; we've got the traitors on our side now. I'm sure they'll help us out for a cut of the profits." Primrose replied. "Furthermore, I can convince Plasma Tech to cut their deal with Starlight Studios and help us out. After all, I'm sure they have copies of the software in their databanks."

"Hmmmm…I like your idea, Primmy. I've been playing Fusion Generation 2, and it's a fun game. However, my merchant sense is telling me that I can make it much, much better. More fusions, more areas to explore, a more detailed story, heck I can even make up more Ultra Beats. I've got bags of ideas for a third instalment, and I'm confident that Plasma Tech's CEO would salivate over them." Tressa chimed in, chuckling to herself. "Ahh…this is gonna be great!"

"Indeed, my lady. However, it'll take a day or two to organise a meeting with their CEO. In the meantime, I'll talk it over with the traitors to see if they're interested." Big Smoke informed his boss.

"That's fine. Right now, we've got an encore to watch over. Oh boy, I can tell this would be great!" Tressa replied, a sinister smirk on her face.

 **Starlight Studios: The next morning**

Astolfo wasn't in the best of moods right now; he had been woken up from a most pleasant dream he was having and found out that he and his friends had to attend a trial that was set up by the Hunter Association.

"Remind me Boudy, why do we have to go to this trial? I just wanna sleep for the entire day after what we went through yesterday." Astolfo complained, lounging about in the waiting room.

"We have to support the prosecution's case regarding Nanashi's guilt; he did tell us of his master plan the other day." Boudica reminded the young man, the latter yawning loudly.

"Well couldn't they have held the trial at a later time, I needed my z's." The pinkette replied.

"Look, here's a Snickers bar you can have. You're not you when your hungry." The redhead commented, throwing a chocolate bar at the latter, who scooped it up and started eating it. "Better?"

"Much better." Astolfo replied, back to his cheery mood. A bit later, Chevalier, Blair and Roland entered the room and sat down with their companions.

"Oh, good morning you two." Chevalier smiled at them. "Ready to see Nanashi hang for his crimes?"

"Didn't take you for one who enjoys executions." Boudica commented.

"Normally I don't, but I received the news from Isabeau last night; over 20 hunters dead, with Flynn sustaining a serious injury as well. It isn't life-threatening, so that's a small relief, but that isn't even the worst offence committed." Chevalier began.

"Apparently the interrogators found out that Nanashi was responsible for releasing Krishna from his prison, in the ark buried under Kanda-no-yashiro." Blair finished off her boyfriend's statement, surprising the rest of the group.

"Seriously?! You mean to tell me this entire war we're facing is all thanks to that little brat? Oh when I get my hands on him…" Boudica growled, clenching her fist tightly.

"Get in line; I ought to teach that shit a lesson in pain for nearly getting Ame killed back then." Astolfo chimed in, before a puzzled look appeared on his face. "On another note, where are Miccy and Sothe? They're usually up around this time."

"Those two were pretty close together when they went off to their room last night. Call it a hunch, but—" Roland began, before the sound of frantic moaning echoed through the building. "Well I guess you got your answer then."

"I guess I'll get them then, I'll be back in a minute or two." Astolfo replied, heading up to the source of the moans.

 **0000**

"Ahh, ahh!" Micaiah panted in bliss from Sothe thrusting into her supple bubble butt, the young rogue sporting a lustful grin on his face. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"I-I know!" Sothe grunted, his thick cock all snuggled up insider his lover's ass as he continued thrusting into her warmth. "Y-You're so tight; it's phenomenal!"

"You're so big, Sothe; It's filling me up completely!" The silver-haired maiden replied, with Sothe thrusting harder into her than before "D-Damn, you're pounding me hard!"

The two lovers continued fucking each other's brains silly, neither of them aware that Astolfo was spying on them, stroking his massive cock with his smooth hand. A few minutes later, the two lovers let out a unified moan, coating each other's legs with copious amounts of steaming hot jism, as Astolfo blasted his own load onto the two lovers.

"O-Oh! Sorry about that…" Astolfo apologised sheepishly, stepping into the room with them.

"It's all good; would've been better if it had been the three of us this morning, but there's always another time." Micaiah replied, as she and Sothe began wiping the sweat and cum off their legs. "So why's you call us?"

"We've got a trial to attend; the Hunter Association are planning on punishing Nanashi for his crimes against humanity." The pinkette answered. "The way I hear it, he's most likely gonna hang."

"True, but I doubt it'll be the end of him. After all, Dagda could just keep reviving him over and over again." Sothe chimed in.

"I'm sure they'll perform a ritual to seal Dagda before executing Nanashi, to prevent such an occurrence from happening." Micaiah replied.

"I'll let you two finish getting dressed; we'll leave in around fifteen minutes if that's alright with you." Astolfo told them, exiting the room and closing the door, leaving the two to themselves.

 **Supreme Court of Japan**

The atmosphere inside the courtroom was filled to the brim with raw, unbridled anger. Hundreds upon hundreds of hunters are seated in the pews, infuriated over the betrayal they experienced the other day, and had dark thoughts on what to do with the traitor; as the room was in the midst of final preparations, Astolfo and his friends reported their arrival to Fujiwara.

"On behalf of the Hunter Association, we greatly appreciate your presence during this most trying day." The bespectacled man expressed his gratitude, while a young woman wearing samurai garb went over the written testimony Astolfo and his friends presented for her.

"No problem; good to see that justice will be served for that vile traitor." The pinkette replied.

"Hmmm…you just copy pasted the same story seven times, but with minute differences." Isabeau noted, having finished analysing the papers.

"Well what can you say; all seven of us were there when it happened." Astolfo playfully poked his tongue out, punching the top of his head. "Anyway, we best get seated. Trial's about to begin."

Everyone soon got to their seats and waited patiently for the guilty party to arrive. A few minutes later, two hunters escorted Nanashi to the glass booth and threw him inside, locking the door to ensure he doesn't escape, with the kid shooting them a twisted smirk. Most, if not all the hunters present glared daggers at the young kid, who was completely unapologetic for his actions.

"Thank you all for coming; I apologise for the surprise trial, especially since we all wanted some time to recover from the botched raid on Tsukiji Kongangi." Fujiwara apologised to the crowd, hopping up into the judge's booth and initiated the trial.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Skins commented, not wanting to waste more time than necessary on this trial.

"Why do we even need a trial? The kid's guilty as sin!" A hunter called out in anger.

"You got my friend killed, you bastard!" Another one shouted.

"It's thanks to you that our saviour's in the hospital; you're gonna pay for this!" A third hunter threatened Nanashi, who merely smirked in response.

"Pffft, like I'm terrified of a bunch of peanuts." The young boy retorted, with several of the hunters shouting in furore, only getting silenced by the sound of a fist slamming down on a wooden surface.

"Quiet down!" Skins demanded, silencing the enraged hunters. "Now Fujiwara, if you'll proceed."

"Thank you. I'd like to go over the testimony you wrote while we're here. You said that you were part of a small band of hunters operating in the Kinshicho district. It was there you were ambushed by demons working for Luci—Faphand, resulting in the entire squad's demise. You soon made a pact with the demon Dagda to come back to life and do his bidding. Am I correct so far?" Fujiwara began reading the testimony.

"Yes, but you forgot to mention that I killed those treacherous cowards, who all ran away when I called out for help." Nanashi chuckled ominously.

"Nikkari would never run away from an injured comrade, you filthy liar! You killed him and the entire squad you murderer!" Isabeau snapped, the usually calm woman enraged by the false accusation.

"Heh, I guess you got me there. Killing them was my very first order; first was Nikkari as you said. I would've let him go, but he just had to play the hero. Next was that worthless tosser Manabu; my god was he so annoying, always going on about nonsensical conspiracies and that jazz. Which leaves us with Asahi; ohohohoho, did I enjoy killing her. The best part was when she begged for mercy, trying to use the "we're childhood friends" card. I then proceeded to slit her throat." The kid grinned creepily, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Oh my…" Chevalier gasped, fainting from the shock as Blair quickly grabbed him.

"…I see." Fujiwara continued, struggling to hide his disgust. "As I was saying, after you were revived by Dagda, you received a request from Odin, masquerading as an old man to release Krishna from the ark under Kanda-no-yashiro, something you were more than happy to do."

"It was all part of the plan; we free Krishna and act all chummy in order to bring the Divine Powers out of hiding, enabling us to hunt them down. Of course, our efforts were hindered by Krishna's stupid war against those shitty fangames." Nanashi glared at Astolfo and his pals.

"You—I'll make you eat those words, motherfucker!" Astolfo hissed, lunging towards the arrogant kid, with Roland and Boudica struggling to keep him restrained.

"Settle down mate, you'll get your revenge soon enough." Roland grunted, the pinkette squirming about in his grasp.

"The pink-haired guy's got a point; I wanna see him smash that kid to a pulp." A hunter called out.

"You're in league with the demons!" Another hunter pointed at Nanashi.

"Honestly, you fangame addicted tossers are what's killing Tokyo. Rather than save the world from megalomaniacal gods and demons, you waste your time playing crappy games and spend hours talking about which bunch of pixels you want to fuck. Honestly, you all have shit taste in waifus." Nanashi chuckled.

"Oh that's it!" Roland snapped, letting go of Astolfo. "You mind if I join you?"

"Certainty; the more the merrier I say." Astolfo grinned, only for the two men to get bonked on the head and winced in pain.

"Honestly you two need to calm down and go about this logically." Boudica sighed at them, the duo shooting pained glances at her.

"That about does it in my eyes; your verdict?" Skins called out, glancing over at Fujiwara.

"Nanashi, your treachery lead to the deaths of over twenty hunters, and the wounding of dozens more, including Flynn. This combined with the fact that you freed Krishna from his prison leaves me no choice; you are to be executed for your crimes, after we exorcise Dagda from your body." Fujiwara declared, the hunters cheering wildly.

"Yeah! You rock Fujiwara!" A hunter called out.

"Let's gut the miserable little—" A second hunter grinned, before a small earthquake shook the building, the lights going out as a result. "W-What now?!"

"Hehehehe…Krishna's seeking retribution. He'll invade your hideouts and kill everyone inside. As for me, I've got other business to attend to…" Nanashi grinned evilly, breaking free from his chains and disappearing in a blanket of smoke.

"Goddamn it!" Skins roared, punching the glass window. "I'll get that traitor if it's the last thing I do!"

"Nanashi can wait; right now we need to save the townspeople from the Divine Powers and their army!" Isabeau called out, with everyone inside rushing out to save the day once more.

 **Palace of the Hegemon**

The traitors were watching footage of the Hunter Association taking on the armies of Krishna, singing in disappointment upon witnessing the latter getting decimated by the heroic forces.

"So this is what the Divine Powers has been reduced to; a collaboration between outdated deities and shameless porn peddlers. Pathetic…" Lin scoffed coldly, watching the chaos on television.

"I-It's a good thing Tressa was kind enough to let us join her; she'll even let us make her ideal game once she gets the data of the original build." Jaern called out. "Of course, the Divine Powers also lost their Godslayer, though it does mean that my ruse has been found out."

"It served it purpose, so it's no longer needed in the grand scheme of things." Zenith brushed the plan aside. "Instead, we should focus on remaking the games in Tressa's image."

"B-But how are we supposed to do that?! We don't even have the required data to begin!" Professor Larkspur protested, only for the older man to start chuckling ominously to himself. "W-What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that I already have the data." Zenith chuckled, reaching under his jacket and pulling out a 10TB hard drive, showing it to the surprised traitors. "I had a hunch that Ame would try to cut content out in places, so I secretly copied it onto my hard drive and kept it hidden from her. Of course, Nora kept her eye on me the following day, watching my every move. So I took some assets from Rejuvenation, dumped it in Tri-Master and "alerted" Ame about the theft, ensuring our subsequent sacking so that it'll keep the heat off of me."

"Yo, that's not cool man. I was really enjoying Tri-Master!" Redi pouted at the older man.

"Insignificant whining; after all he still has the data for Tri-Master. You can continue from where you were before your dismissal." Nastasia retorted dryly, directing her gaze to Zenith. "That was some impressive scheming you pulled of; certainly explains why the Infernal Cult lasted as long as it did."

"W-Wait a minute; since we have the game shit already, then why do we need to keep the Gotham crazies around?" Connor inquired.

"For a supposed genius, you really aren't all that…" Lin scoffed, the redhead fiercely glaring at her in anger. "Ame and her mindless flock of sheep will think their games are safe as long as they fend off the supervillains, oblivious to Zenith's brilliant stunt. So long as they keep attacking Starlight Studios, they'll assume that we still need the data."

"But won't they get angry if they find out about how we have the data already, rendering their services unnecessary?" Geara chimed in.

"So long as the criminals get paid, they wouldn't give a damn whether we have the data or not." Zenith answered, tucking his hard drive back under his jacket. "Now who to use as our scapegoat? I nominate Professor Maple; so sick and tired of that guy rambling about his precious Deltas. I wish he'd shut up for good."

"Oh piss off! At least his knowledge on Delta Species can be put to use. Madelis on the other hand, was and will always be the most irrelevant member of Team Xen." Geara retorted. "Besides, that idiot didn't even realise that Ren wasn't with us."

"Huh? B-But I comforted him when we first met Krishna!" Redi exclaimed in surprise.

"Evidently, you're as slow as your deceased father. The Ren that was with us was actually an agent for some group known as the Cult of Kosmos. What they wanted with the Divine Powers is unclear, though I assume they got it given that the real Ren was welcomed back to Starlight Studios." Jaern answered.

"But why invade us in the first place; what could they possibly gain from allying with a bunch of fangame creators?" Connor asked out loud.

"I don't know and I don't care; we've got more important things to do than worry about some Cult of Yahoos." Lin called out to the rest of the group, the doorbell to the castle soon echoing throughout the room. "And someone's at the door…great. Sirius, you can get the door this time."

"As you wish." The stocky man replied, making his way to the door and opened it, only to be confronted by a tall, middle-aged man with billowing blue hair and ware a fancy outfit. "And what exactly are you doing here?"

"The cards foretold your victory; your destiny is absolute. Allow me to follow my destiny and stand by your banner." The strange man bowed before Sirius, an eerie, empowered look in his eyes. Sirius, unsure on what exactly to do, allowed the man to step inside and notified Tressa of the man, escorting him towards her with a few of the traitors directing their gaze to the newcomer.

"Just who on earth is this kook?" Connor frown to himself.

"Sartorius Kumar; well-known fortune teller and champion tier duelist. His wizardry with Arcana Force monsters is said to be legendary, as if he himself knows what effects they'll be granted upon getting summoned." Lin answered, intrigued at the arrival of someone who's power could rival hers.

"And why exactly do we need another card player in our ranks—" Geara protested, before being smacked upside the head.

"Were you not paying attention? He basically foretold out victory over Starlight Studios; keeping him with us will be most beneficial to us all!" Nastasia snapped at her sub-ordinate, the young man rubbing his head in pain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he retorted bitterly. "Back to a previous topic, who are we gonna—"

"Baron; he has failed us three times, and I'm in no mood to see him fail again." Lin cut Geara off.

"E-Excellent choice; I heard Baron participated in a few tournaments before joining us. Perhaps this could provide the new guy with an opportunity to impress us." Jaern replied.

"That's a decent idea; I'll inform Tressa about the hard drive and our plan once Sirius is done with her." Zenith informed his comrades, bowing before them and exiting the room, with the rest continued to watch the chaos from the television.

 **Sorry if this chapter's shorter than usual, but the next one will more than make up for it by having two duels in it. I know that Sartorius'** **introduction was a surprise, but he was a fairly impressive villain, and I have several more ideas for improved Arcana Force cards. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter everyone.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant stolen)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (Left the group and has gone solo)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	39. Chapter 39

**Well after that little breather, it's time to dive right back into the action, with back-to-back card games for your satisfaction. Trust me when I tell you that this is gonna be fun. Keep in mind; the Arcana Force cards, both real and made-up will receive a major boost from their previous versions, with a justifiable reason inside the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 38: Destiny's unshakable will_

 **Starlight Studios**

The following day was a lot more peaceful than yesterday; having dealt with Krishna's forces easily, the heroes opted to spend the day figuring out their strategy for the next member of the Divine Vanguard they end up fighting against. Naturally, that meant waiting for a status update from Nikita, even if it means they'll have to fight against the MS Waifu army. As it was a rather warm day today, the heroes opted to stay indoors in order to stay cool.

"Ahhh…today could not go any better; the other day showed that the Divine Powers are on their last knees, with that pitiful display they showed us yesterday." The pinkette sighed in bliss, stretching his arms.

"Seems like only yesterday that they made their declaration of war back at the initial rally. Back then they seemed like an invincible foe, more so when the traitors opted to join them. Now with their skeletons bursting out the closet, it appears their days are numbered; then again, I suppose their demise would come eventually, nothing can last forever." Serra chimed in, sipping her cold drink as Roland affectionately wrapped his arm around her.

"Tressa's move was a blessing in disguise; with her control over the media she can demonise the Divine Powers without breaking a sweat, though it means that facing her would be a lot harder." Roland added, the two lovers snuggling up to each other. "Besides, we've also got a confession on Krishna's behalf regarding his bigotry."

"No, he clearly stated that it was sarcasm, possibly to satisfy Astolfo and his incessant accusations." Boudica disagreed.

"And that's where I disagree myself; he probably only said that to save face. I could tell that he was being truthful based on the tone of his voice." Astolfo retorted.

"Either way, we better plan our next move carefully; a rat's at it's most dangerous when it's cor—" Chevalier began, before getting taken by surprise as someone gave him a quick hug from behind. "O-Oh, good morning Charlotte."

"Sorry about surprising you, I just figured I'd say thanks for getting my earring back." The pink-haired girl replied, showing off her prized possession as the rest of the group had awoken from their slumber and made their way to the grand lobby. "As you can tell; my fire's been blazing at full power ever since I got it back!"

"Yeah…last night was more than enough proof for me." Alice commented tiredly, still exhausted from the fun she and Charlotte got up last night.

"I just hope that you don't have to go what you went through again…" Charlotte said, holding a firm yet gentle grip on her lovers' arm.

"Ah, good morning Ame. How's Damien going?" Blair inquired, noticing the older woman.

"He's doing really well; better than I anticipated. Both Nora and Ren have been keeping him company, helping him get adjusted to our daily routine." Ame answered, bringing out her PDA. "Now then, tomorrow we have a quick meeting with both Nikita and Commissioner Gordon; apparently a few of the supervillains are forming a temporary truce with the Waifu Army to seize control over the Tokyo Bay Area, and they need our help to stop them in their tracks."

"I expected her to call for our help, again." Sothe lightly chuckled, before an intrigued look appeared on his face. "But why would the Waifu Army join up with Tressa's forces, don't the two sides hate each other?"

"The Gotham supervillains have always been the wildcard in this four-dimensional game of poker; my guess is that they're using them to get the data they desperately need from us." Melia suggested. "Funny when you think about it; the cold-hearted manipulators become the manipulated."

"True, but it's a fitting fate for them. Perhaps this would teach them not to brainwash children into spending money on their crappy game." Chevalier replied snidely, as the ground shook wildly for a few seconds, catching everyone off-guard. "W-What was that?!"

"Look outside; there's an entire horde of demons heading towards the entrance!" Garret called out, his voice somewhat bitter. "And to think we would have a day off today…why can't things go our way for once?"

"Heh, let's not keep those bozos waiting any longer." Astolfo grinned, smacking his fist into his hand in an act of determination, with a third of the heroes confronting the demons outside, leaving the other two-thirds to defend the interior. The demons hissed and snapped at the heroes, as a rather regal demon stepped out from the crowd and confronted the heroes.

"Well if it isn't the fangame druggies…good to see you're willing to become the kindle that'll lead to my glorious ascension! I am Quetzalcoatl, most ancient and noble sun god of them all. In the name of the Divine Powers, I shall burn you with my rays of light!" The deity introduced himself.

"The jig's up, Big Bird; your cult's gown down the shitter. Why don't you save yourself the humiliation and give up?" Blair retorted boldly, the twisted demon laughing ominously.

"For a piece of kindle, you've got quite the mouth. You better off putting it to use by singing my praise as I ascend to my rightful position as the TRUE sun god!" Quetzalcoatl sneered, flapping his wings briefly. "As a member of the fabled Divine Vanguard, my power is miles higher than whatever you weaklings have."

"Oh that's rich; we already kicked the ass of not one, but two members of the Divine Vanguard. What makes you any different from those chumps?" Roland inquired sarcastically, with the Aztec deity fishing something out of his pocket.

"Why this of course!" Quetzalcoatl answered, flashing them the Amethyst Pendent. "This little trinket gives me the power I need to burn you all like the kindle you are." He continued, chuckling maniacally as Anna took a few steps forward towards the deity.

"P-Please mister…give that back. I-It's my most precious possession; it even had a part of my soul in it…" Anna desperately pleaded, tightening her grip on Nostra.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What right does the kindle have to ask me for favors?! You should be honoured that I accepted your 'precious, soul-filled possession' for my collection." The demon mocked her, his henchdemons laughing with their cruel leader.

"B-But i-its m-mine…" the young girl weakly replied, falling to her knees and started sobbing, with Radomus rushing over to comfort his daughter.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, taking joy in making young girls cry." Micaiah scolded the deity, taking a few steps forwards so that she shielded the father and daughter with her body.

"Heh, they're my kindle; as their creator I should be entitled to do anything I please with them." Quetzalcoatl coldly replied, with Micaiah shaking her head in disgust.

"If that's how you treat your devoted followers, then it's a good thing that nobody worships you anymore." Micaiah boldly retorted, causing the demons to gasp in shock as an enraged expression appeared on the deity's face.

"Insolent worm! I shall burn you alive for your blasphemy!" He hissed, bringing out his duel disk. "If you win, I'll give you your precious pendant back. But if I win, I'll burn you alive as a sacrifice!"

"I'm not scared of you; I accept your deal!" The Maiden of Dawn declared, bringing out her own duel disk.

"M-Miss Micaiah…please, be careful." Anna requested, wiping her tears away.

"Don't worry; I'm not scared of this guy." Micaiah replied, boosting her confidence as both duelists started each other down.

"Duel!" They both declared, drawing their opening hand.

 **Micaiah: 4000**

 **Quetzalcoatl: 4000**

"Allow me to bedazzle you with my first move; I'll activate Supply Squad from my hand, then I'll summon a monster facedown and end my turn with a card facedown." Quetzalcoatl began, chuckling to himself. "Go ahead, make your move."

"Gladly, I draw!" Micaiah retorted, glancing at her hand and smiled to herself. "First I'll summon Amores of Prophecy and activate his effect so I can summon the monster I just discarded; Umbreacum Couple. Then I'll tune them together to Synchro Summon Coral Dragon, and activate her effect to destroy your facedown monster!"

"You fool! I activate my facedown Yang Zing Creation in response, enabling me to summon Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing from the deck. Additionally, the effect of my Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing activates from my grave, enabling me to special summon Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing from my deck. Then as per Taotie's effect, I can tune my monsters during your turn to Synchro Summon Metaphys Horus. Not only can I negate the effects of your Coral Dragon, but thanks to Taotie, you can't take control over my Horus. Oh, I also get a draw thanks to Supply Squad, eheheheheheheheh…" Quetzalcoatl retorted, springing his trap and left Micaiah in a disadvantageous position.

"Oh man, this isn't good at all…where did he get those cards?" Astolfo commented, taken aback by the surprise play. He knew too well about the potent Synchro engine that were the Yang Zings, especially since they can make several gains when their resources get destroyed. And through Master Rule Four hampered them a bit, he doubts Quetzalcoatl would play by the rules.

"Don't worry teach; now that she knows what she's going up against, she'll be able to counter his plays." Sothe chimed in, flashing Micaiah a thumbs up in support.

"Next, I'll play The Grand Spellbook Tower and follow up by activating Spellbook of Secrets, before setting a card facedown. Now I'll have Coral Dragon attack your Metaphys Horus; Coral Break!" The silver-haired maiden declared, her dragon spewing a blast of water packed with sharp coral pieces, perforating the metallic bird as it exploded into a dark cloud of smoke.

 **Quetzalcoatl: 3900**

"I'll end my turn, Mr. _Sun God_ " She quipped, the deities' eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"Grrrr, I draw!" Quetzalcoatl growled, gazing at his new card and smirked. "I'll summon Masked Chameleon and use his effect to special summon Taotie, before tuning them together to Synchro Summon Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing. Since I used a DARK Attribute Yang Zing for it's synchro summon, my Chaofeng can negate the effect of all your DARK monsters." He chuckled, proudly showing off his latest monster with the colossal dragon uttering a loud roar. "Next I'll activate my Yang Zing Path; enabling me to shuffle three Yang Zing monsters from my grave into my deck to draw two cards, followed up by activating my recently drawn Yang Zing Prana!"

The overconfident deity let out another intimidating chuckle, eager to crush the insolent duelist before him. "Battle; go Chaofeng, destroy that miserable dragon!" He grinned, with the mystic dragon spewing a blast of searing hot wind, evaporating the aquatic dragon as another explosion rocked the field. "Since Chaofeng destroyed a WATER monster, I get to special summon a WATER Wyrm from my deck; come back, Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing!"

 **Micaiah: 3600**

"How'd you like that, kindle? I end my turn." Quetzalcoatl taunted, the silver-haired maiden eyeing her opponents' field carefully. Despite this being her first encounter with them, she now knows that Yang Zings are no laughing matter, especially with her DARK monsters locked out of their effects. But perhaps there was a way out of this messy situation.

"If you don't mind, I'll draw." Micaiah politely chimed in, drawing her next card and gazed at it. "I'll set two cards facedown and activate Card of Demise, netting me five additional cards as long as I discard my hand after five turns. Next, I'll reveal my Spellbooks of Strength, Eternity and Judgement to special summon High Priestess of Prophecy. I'll follow by activating my facedown spell, Spellbook of the Master, and choose my Spellbook of Secrets. Then I'll activate my Spellbook of Strength to power up my High Priestess."

 **ATK (2500-3500)**

"Time for your dragon to go bye-bye!" Micaiah smiled smugly, her High Priestess firing a blast of magical energy at the majestic dragon, vaporising the massive beast in a large explosion, with the deity grunting in pain before retrieving a tuner monster from his deck following Chaofeng's destruction, on top of an additional draw from Supply Squad. In response, Micaiah added a Spellbook from her deck thanks to Strength's effect. "I'll end my turn."

 **Quetzalcoatl: 3200**

"Heh, it'll take more than that to halt my ascension, I draw!" The deity retorted. "Ah…perfect. I'll activate my Creation to special summon Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing from my deck, before summoning Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing from my hand. There, I'll tune them all to Synchro Summon Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing and activate his effect to shuffle your facedown, your Tower, and your High Priestess back into your deck—"

"I'll activate my facedown in response; Spellbook of Fate! By banishing three Spellbooks from my grave, I can banish a card you control, like your Baxia." Micaiah retorted. This infuriated the deity as he couldn't gain any resources from a banished monster but was satisfied that his opponent lost her powerful monster.

"You got lucky…I end my turn." Quetzalcoatl replied bitterly, annoyed that he couldn't end the duel right there and then.

"In that case, I draw." The Maiden of Dawn declared. "I'll activate Spellbook of Knowledge, sending another Spellbook from my hand to draw two cards. Then I'll summon Temperance of Prophecy and attack you directly!"

 **Quetzalcoatl: 2200**

"I'll follow up by activating Spellbook of Eternity and reclaim my banished Spellbook of Secrets, enabling me to activate Temperance's effect; I can tribute her to special summon Emperor of Prophecy from my deck. I end my turn with a card facedown." Micaiah stated calmly, the heroes impressed by her composure.

"Alright, you can do this!" Anna cheered the mage on, her eyes lighting up in joy.

"You may have the advantage for now, but it'll end soon. My turn!" Quetzalcoatl declared. "First I'll activate my Creation once more to special summon Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing from my deck. Then I'll summon a second Masked Chameleon and tune them together to Synchro Summon Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!" The two creatures became one, a towering pillar of light shining down on them as a powerful, dragon emerged from it and roared at the magical emperor.

 **ATK: (2600-3100)**

"H-Hey, why did it's attack increase?!" Sothe demanded an answer.

"My Yang Zing Prana grants several boons depending on how many Yang Zing's are in the graveyard. Pay more attention next time, street rat!" The deity retorted, with the young rogue scowling at the ex-god. "Additionally, my Bi'an protects it from destruction via battle; coupled with Yazi's immunity to targeting means that it cannot be beaten!"

' _This isn't good…'_ Micaiah thought to herself, finding herself in a sticky situation once more.

"Next I'll use Double Summon to summon a second Puanni in attack mode, and have Yazi destroy your silly little emperor!" Quetzalcoatl declared, only for Micaiah to chuckle out loud, as if the deity had inadvertently stepped into her trap. "W-What's so funny?!"

"I'll activate my Wall of Disruption, weakening both your monsters' attack by 1600!" The silver-haired maiden retorted, both dragons roaring in pain as their power was greatly weakened. "Your Yazi may live, but you still take the damage!"

 **ATK: (3100-1500)**

 **ATK: (2400-800)**

 **Quetzalcoatl: 1400**

"Humph! In that case, I'll activate Yazi's effect to destroy both my Puanni and your Emperor of Prophecy, enabling me to special summon Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing from my deck. Then I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Quetzalcoatl concluded his turn, displeased over the pinch he found himself in.

 **ATK: (0-500)**

"In that case, I'll draw!" Micaiah replied, drawing her next card and gazed quietly at it. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." She replied, discarding her hand due to Card of Demises' effect in an act that surprised the heroes.

"S-She didn't summon anything to protect herself? Why did she have to brick of all times?!" Blair exclaimed in fear, knowing that this was what Quetzalcoatl was waiting for. All he had to do was last until her card's cost came around, and deliver the finishing blow.

"This isn't good…his deck can spit out monsters like no tomorrow and synchro summon like no tomorrow. I hate to say it, but it might be all over…" Chevalier sighed in despair.

"Micaiah!" Sothe cried out in anguish, not wanting to lose the most important person in his life.

"Hehehehehehehe…BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your feeble resistance is all over, I draw!" The deity hollered victoriously. "I'll use Creation once more to summon Taotie from my deck, before summoning Jiaotu and tuning it with my Taotie and Pulao to synchro summon Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons! Thanks to my Pulao and Taotie, you can't assume control of it, not affect it with your precious spells."

"Ahhhh…" Astolfo whimpered at the sight of the evil, twin-headed dragon, the massive beast roaring viciously at Micaiah.

"Battle! Attack her directly Beelze!" Quetzalcoatl declared, the dragon charging up dark energy in its mouths before firing it at Micaiah, who cried out in excruciating pain as the dark energy struck her body and knocked her straight to the ground.

 **Micaiah: 600**

"And now my Yazi…finish lighting up my kindle, so that I can ascend to my rightful position as the true sun god!" The deity continued, the mythical dragon charging directly at her, only for Micaiah to weakly get up and press a button on her duel disk.

"My Call of the Haunted…I bring back my Coral Dragon to defend myself…" she replied weakly, the aquatic dragon making a return and glared at the weakened Yazi, forcing Quetzalcoatl to cancel the attack.

"Fine, you get to live one more turn…make it count." The deity hissed, with the heroes looking on at her in worry.

"A-Are you sure you can continue fighting?" Roland inquired, concern etched on his face.

"I can…but I need this next draw to be the one card I need. Come on deck…don't let me down…" Micaiah answered, gasping for breath as she just managed to draw her card, and looked at it calmly, both sides deathly quiet as they knew it came down to this lone draw.

"Hehehe…I take it you didn't get what you wanted?" Quetzalcoatl sneered confidently, as a second wind coursed through Micaiah's body.

"No, I got exactly what I needed to end your cruelty. I summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy in attack mode!" She retorted, the young apprentice standing beside the sizable dragon.

"And what good will that weakling do against my dragons?" The deity jeered, with Micaiah smirking at him.

"Simple, I tune my Coral Dragon with my Magician to synchro summon White Aura Whale!" The Maiden of Dawn answered, with the two monsters merging together to create a most beautiful whale, it's leathery skin as shiny white as platinum. "White Aura Whale can destroy all my opponents Attack Position monsters; Painful Submersion!"

The massive whale fired a large blast of water from its mouth at the hostile dragons, however neither of them were destroyed by the powerful blast. "Hahahahaha! Did you forget about my monster's protection from destruction?" Quetzalcoatl jeered once more.

"I didn't, but that wasn't why I summoned it. White Aura Whale, use White Tsunami on Yazi!" Micaiah called out, the large whale smashing it's thick tail into the powerful dragon as water splashed all over the Aztec deity.

 **Quetzalcoatl: 100**

"So close, my sack of kindle. Were your monster just that tad bit stron—" he began, amused by her futile resistance.

"White Aura Whale can make two attacks per turn on enemy monsters. I think you know who I'm gonna attack next." Micaiah smiled sweetly, a horrified expression appearing on the deity's face.

"Y-YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Quetzalcoatl shrieked in anger and fear, watching his Yazi get attack once more, the splash of water blowing him back several feet. Enraged, he got up and began charging at Micaiah when red cracks started showing up on his body. "N-No! Not when I was so close to my rightful place. Must I descend into the darkness, just as the sun does after every day?" He asked himself, before his body exploded into millions of tiny pieces, leaving nothing but his deck and the Amethyst Pendant behind. The demons, having seen their commander get destroyed, soon fled the area in fear as Micaiah picked up the fallen loot.

 **Quetzalcoatl:** **0**

 **Winner: Micaiah**

"I…I did it somehow…" Micaiah commented, falling to her knees in exhaustion as Anna ran up to her, hugging the maiden tightly.

"Yay, you did it! You did it!" She chirped happily, receiving her precious pendant back. "Thank you, Miss Micaiah!"

"No worries…I'm glad I was able to pull through in the end." The Maiden of Dawn answered, getting back up on her feet.

"Well with half the relics of Reborn back in the hands of their rightful owners, we can step forward knowing that the remaining three will be returned to us. But we can't rest just yet; Krishna's bound to realise his surprise attack failed and begin plotting his next move." Radomus chimed in, with Anna nuzzling up to him in joy as the front door burst open all of a sudden.

"Everyone, you need to watch the TV, now!" Alice called out urgently, surprising everyone by her sudden request. Regardless, they agreed to do so and began walking inside, but not before Micaiah handed Boudica the deck she picked up.

"Hmmm, what's this for?" The redhead inquired.

"I figured I'd give it to you so that you can play the game with us. I'm sure the Yang Zing's will be more than happy to fight alongside you." Micaiah smiled.

"Thanks for the kind offer, perhaps I'll try a practice match or two before going to the front lines." Boudica thanked her friend as everyone had made their way to the games room. The entirety of Starlight Studios was watching the show currently being aired, a mixture of surprise and concern etched on their faces.

 **0000**

"Welcome one and all, to the first official Duel Monsters duel on Diving Dueling, the hit new show founded by the Divine Conspiracy. I'm your host, Maximillion Pegasus, legendary creator of Duel Monsters!" He introduced himself in front of a massive audience, who whooped and cheered at the announcement, with Tressa and her Octoguard watching from a VIP box in the arena. Additionally, the high-ranking agents of the Divine Conspiracy were sitting in the stands, eyeing up the empty table in the center of the room.

"Hehehe…all is going according to keikaku." Jaern chuckled under his breath, eagerly awaiting the duel.

"Our first duel is bound to amaze, and surprise you, especially with the talent we were able to bring in. In the blue corner, often dubbed the Phantom Beast Ace, we've got Baron Kavkaz of Ayrith!" Pegasus introduced the first combatant, the arrogant Crescent admin marching up towards his seat and sitting down in it. "And in the red corner, we've got the man who helped the legendary Aster Phoenix achieve his fame and glory. Give it up for Sartorius Kumar!"

 **0000**

"No! Why'd he have to come back!" Blair cried out, as she and Chevalier held onto each other tightly, shivering in complete fear.

"What's your problem with the guy? He doesn't seem that bad." Titania inquired, surprised by their sudden outburst of fear.

"T-That guy tried to brainwash us into joining his cult, having been possessed by the Light of Destruction…luckily Jaden was able to stop him before his goal could be realised." Chevalier answered, noticing the deranged look in his eyes. "I-It seems he's been possessed by the Light again."

"Ugh…I don't know which one of these bozos I want to lose more than the other." Astolfo groaned, his eyes fixated on the television.

"If anything, I think Baron would win. He won the Cellia City Duel Monsters Tournament five years in a row, setting a new record." Scarlett chimed in, before noticing Sartorius bring out a tarot deck on the table and shuffled it. "What's he doing…?"

"It's his main gimmick; he loves telling his opponents fortunes, using them to manipulate them." Blair answered, remembering the painful memories of his reign of terror at Duel Academy.

 **0000**

"Allow me to read your fortune, free of cost. I do this for all my opponents…" Sartorius smirked calmly, setting three tarot cards facedown and flipped the one on the left. "Number IX, the Hermit. It represents one's solitude; a desire to find the answers within yourself. It's position in the past means that you experience a period of isolation at a time in your life when you desired answers."

"Y-Yeah…back when I lost my job at Yureyu in the Reborn region, I travelled to Ayrith in order to find myself following my loss, I spent so much time on my own in a search for answers." Baron commented, surprised at the accuracy of the first reading.

"I see…" Sartorius replied, flipping over the center card next. "Number VIII, the Strength. Sometime during your isolation, you found yourself the answers you needed, and desired to put your newfound power to the test, by any means necessary."

"Exactly; I joined Team Crescent after learning of their goals, and worked my way up to becoming Nova's top enforcer! My power has earnt me the respect and admiration of the Crescent grunts." Baron grinned boldly, confident in his victory over his opponent. "The final card, please?"

"As you wish…" Sartorius calmly replied, a twisted smirk forming on his face as the final card was revealed, the color draining from Baron's face. "Number XIII, Death, and it's upside down. Death is an indication that as a cycle ends, a new one appears over the horizon, but since it's upside down, that means that a cycle has gone on longer than it should've have in your life."

"W-Which one…?" Baron squeaked, fear coursing through his body as Sartorius put his tarot deck away, chuckling ominously to himself.

"It could be anything; your position of power, your title as Duel Monsters Champion of Ayrith, or in this instance…your life!" The fortune-teller grinned maniacally, an insane grin etched on his face.

"Duel!" Both declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **Sartorius: 4000**

 **Baron: 4000**

"Allow me to make the first move, I activate Cup of Ace from my hand." Sartorius declared, a holographic image of the card appearing over the table before it started spinning clockwise, confusing his opponent.

"W-What are you playing at?!" Baron demanded, a frown etched on his face.

"Whenever an Arcana Force card is played, its effect depends on which way the card faces when you tell it to stop. If you'll allow me to make a prediction, it'll be right side up…" The fortune-teller calmly replied, knowing too well what the result would be. Baron stared at the rotating card, a few drops of sweat pouring down his face before telling it to stop, the card slowing down to a halt before stopping right side up.

"As I predicted, it landed right side up." Sartorius smirked, drawing two cards with Baron frowning harshly at him. "I'll activate my Sanctuary in the Sky and Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my hand, applying the latter's effect to special summon Arcana Force VII – The Chariot."

"Tch, again?" Baron inquired, watching the card spin above the table, waiting for the right to stop it. He knew that if it stopped right side down, he'll be able to take it for himself, disrupting his opponents plays. "Stop."

The card slowly ground to a halt, everyone watching with bated breath before it ended up right side down, a triumphant smirk on Baron's face. "Hah, right side down!" He grinned.

"Indeed, just as I predicted." Sartorius replied, with Baron outstretching his hand.

"You know what that means; fork it over, chump!" He demanded, only for his opponent to start snickering under his breath, breaking out into maniacal laughter. "W-What's so funny?!"

"That was the original Chariot with that downside; I forged myself an entire new series of Arcana Force cards, following my defeat at the hands of Jaden! Though a few remnants remain, what I have now is Arcana Force – Reborn!" Sartorius boldly declared, his twisted gaze fixated on the now sweating Baron. "The Chariot's new right-side-down effect; you cannot take control of my Arcana Force monsters. Next, I'll summon Arcana Force II – The High Priestess, and I'm sure you know what to do now…"

"…very well, stop." The Crescent admin declared, the card slowing down to a halt and stopped right side up.

"As I predicted, it landed right side up. Now I get to add an Arcana Force monster from my deck to my hand." The fortune-teller smirked adding his card and setting another one facedown. "My turn's over."

"Finally, I can start my turn. I draw!" Baron declared, smirking at his newly acquired card. "First, I'll summon Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf in attack mode, enabling me to special summon a Mecha Phantom Beast Token to my side of the field, increasing Tetherwolf's level by that of the token's level.

 **MPB Token: 1**

 **Level: (4-7)**

"I'll attack your Chariot with my Tetherwolf, during which I'll tribute my token to have it gain an 800ATK boost for this turn!" Baron declared, his token vaporising into thin air as his helicopter fired at the eldritch fairy, destroying it in a hail of gunfire. "A pity your Sanctuary protects you from battle damage, but that can be dealt with. I end my turn with three cards facedown!"

 **Level: (7-4)**

"Talk about an explosive opening move! As expected of Ayrith's very own Duel Monsters champion. How will the challenger respond to this deadly play?" Pegasus spoke into the microphone, the crowd cheering wildly.

"I already know who destiny chose as her winner! I draw." Sartorius boldly declared, drawing his next card. "As the High Priestess dictates, I can add an Arcana Force monster from my deck to my hand. Next I'll summon Arcana Force IX – The Hermit in attack position; his fate is in your hand…" He continued, as a decrepit, hunchbacked humanoid fairy appeared on the field, a wooden staff in one hand and a tattered, hooded robe over its body.

"Why am I always the one who has to say stop?" Baron demanded an answer.

"I'm merely allowing you to control your destiny, if you CAN that is." The fortune-teller smirked, with the Crescent admin sighing before yelling out stop, the card grinding to a halt and stopped right-side-up. "As I predicted, it landed right side up. Now I can shuffle a select number of cards from my hand into my deck and draw cards equal to the amount I shuffled in. It helps to have a new look at things everyone in a while."

"Ok, I'm calling it here, you're cheating! Every damn effect you roll ends up benefiting you somehow, going so far as to accurately guess what side they'll come up all the time!" Baron declared, his opponent laughing dryly in response.

"Hah, you merely cannot grasp the concept of destiny, so you hurl accusations of cheating to make up for your lacking knowledge." Sartorius retorted, causing Baron to growl to himself. "Since I have an Arcana Force monster in my graveyard, I can activate my facedown trap The Material Lord, discarding my level 6 Arcana Force XIV – Temperance to the grave to add a certain trap from my deck to my hand, then I'll set said trap and have The Hermit attack your Tetherwolf."

The senile fairy raised his staff in the air, a ball of glowing white energy stemming from it and fired it at the helicopter, causing it to crash onto the field in a massive explosion, with Baron flinching in pain.

 **Baron: 3800**

"Now my High Priestess, attack him directly!" Sartorius declared in a maniacal manner, as the Light started to take full control over him. The regal fairy charged up another ball of light with her ceremonial sceptre, firing the ball at the enemy duelist who cried out in pain as the light burnt his body. "I'll end my turn with a card facedown. Go ahead, make your next move."

 **Baron: 2600**

"I'll show you, I draw!" Baron declared, activating a facedown card. "I'll activate Return to the Frontlines to special summon my Tetherwolf, following up by summoning Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala and tuning the two together to Synchro Summon Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda. Now Concoruda, destroy his High Priestess!"

The jet's engine let out a wail, looping up in the air and fired a missile at the fairy, blowing her up into thousands of tiny pieces, though Sartorius managed to withstand the explosion. "Now I'll activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Blue Impala and end my turn."

"I admire your efforts to resist destiny, but they shall be rendered useless in the end. I draw." Sartorius called out, gazing at his newest card. "I activate my first facedown card, The Spiritual Lord! By discarding Arcana Force XVIII – The Moon, I can add a certain spell from my deck to my hand. Next I'll activate my own Call of the Haunted, bringing back The Chariot, but it won't be around for long as I tribute it and The Hermit to summon Arcana Force XX – Judgement!"

"You got to be kidding me…" Baron sighed, witnessing an angelic fairy seated on what looked like a tall throne, a large trumpet in its hand as its wings flapped slowly in the air, emerge onto the field, the card showing up and began spinning. "Just stop, ok? I want this over with as soon as possible."

The card hadn't even made a full rotation yet before it began to slow down, ending up right-side-up. "Right side up; now you're blocked from activating card effects from the graveyard. Cast your judgement upon the one foolish enough to oppose destiny; Inevitable Punishment!" Sartorius declared, the angel blowing its trumpet at Blue Impala, causing it to shake on the spot before exploding in a hail of debris.

 **Baron: 1000**

"By now, even you must know how this will end. It's your move." The fortune teller replied smugly, Baron growling in response. He was disgusted with himself for struggling so much against a deck he deemed crappy, believing that his opponent was cheating somehow.

"Oh I know how it'll end, with your humiliating defeat. I draw!" He called out, eying up his new card and started chuckling to himself. "First of all, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Sanctuary. Next, I'll play Double Summon to summon Mecha Phantom Beasts O-Lion and Aerosguin, before using my facedown card Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi, tributing my Aerosguin to shuffle your Judgement into the deck! Then I'll tune my O-Lion to my Concoruda to Synchro Summon my ace monster; come, Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan!"

The crowd cooed in awe at the sight of the massive jet, with Baron showing off to the crowd as some of the traitors had horrified looks on their faces.

"W-What?! How'd he recover from that pinch so quickly?!" Redi gasped in shock.

"Tch, I knew that crazy was of no use…" Connor spat bitterly into his drink, directing his gaze towards his superiors. "What's got you so confident all of a sudden?"

"I know that look; he's merely giving his prey the illusion of a chance." Lin commented, a sinister smirk on her face.

"Battle! Attack him directly, Jaculuslan! Aerial Bombardment!" The Crescent admin called out, with the jet flying over his foe and dropped a series of bombs all over the area, creating a series of explosions that created a thick blanket of smoke over the area. When it died down, it showed that Sartorius still maintained his calm composure though his lifepoints took a beating.

 **Sartorius: 1300**

"Heh, it's not over yet. I end my turn…" Baron hissed, as his foe soon started chuckling once, much louder and more twisted than before.

"Was that the best you got?! You really are nothing when compared to destiny, I draw!" Sartorius laughed, the Light of Destruction having completely taken over him. "I play the spell card, The Sky Lord, sending it alongside the Material and Spiritual Lords to special summon the greatest Arcana Force monster of them all. Behold, Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler!"

"Wait, what?!" The Crescent admin cried out, as the pillars of light disappeared, a massive fairy with two draconic heads appearing in its place as its card started spinning in the air. "St-Stop…" He cried out weakly, trembling in fear at the sight of the massive monster, its card stopping right side up.

"Excellent, it landed right side up, enabling me to recover needed resources whenever it destroys a monster in battle. But I won't need to recover said resources in order to finish you off; by discarding Arcana Force XV – The Devil, I can banish a monster on my opponents' side of the field, bypassing any protection effects present." Sartorius grinned, pointing at Jaculuslan. "Demonic Evisceration!"

"No!" Baron cried out, his jet's engine wailing like crazy as a dark, black fog enveloped the machine, a sickening crunching coming from inside as the fog soon dissipated a few seconds later, leaving not a single trace of Jaculuslan prior existence. "T-This can't be!"

"Oh it is, just as destiny herself predicted. Now my Light Ruler, make this mere mortal beg destiny for forgiveness; Final Ray!" Sartorius called out, the twin dragonheads charging up large balls of light and fired them at Baron, the Crescent admin screaming in pain as he was sent flying backwards.

 **Baron: 0**

 **Winner: Sartorius**

Baron got up weakly off the ground, watching everyone applaud his victorious opponent. "No…my perfect record…"

"What a fantastic duel! Both duelists played well, but Sartorius was able to come out on top despite a surprise reversal from Baron!" Pegasus called out into his microphone, as Tressa exited her exclusive box and made her way to Sartorius, handing over a medal signifying his victory.

"Well done Mr. Kumar, you've more than proven yourself worthy of joining the Divine Conspiracy." Tressa congratulated him, the man bowing in respect for her as she soon diverted her gaze towards Baron. "As for you, you have failed us several times now. Adding in your defeat in this duel has rendered you a marked man. Let your punishment serve as a warning to those who would displease me."

"P-Punishment…?" Baron inquired, before he was soon swept up off the ground by a powerful force. The crowds cheers soon turned to gasps as Shesha had appeared in the arena, clutching Baron in his hand before shovelling the marked man into his mouth, sending blood everywhere as he chewed on the Crescent admin, the live-feed cameras shutting off a few seconds later.

 **0000**

The heroes were stunned at what they saw; despite having seen it a few times, it never loses its fear factor, with some of them shivering on the spot in fear.

"Goddamn…I never liked the guy, truth be told. But that's still a messed-up way to go." Garret chimed in, a frown etched on his face. "That other fella though, he's even creepier than the giant snake, and that's saying something."

"The way he acted throughout the duel, it was like he had it under control the entire time. not to mention all those predictions that he got right." Alice commented, turning to face the terrified Blair and Chevalier. "Now I understand why you two fear him so much."

"Yep; he's the most terrifying guy I've ever met. More so since he powered up his deck in order to suit his needs." Blair replied, before shaking the fear out of her. "Enough cowering! I'm gonna hone my skills and clean his clock once and for all!"

"Y-Yeah! I'll train too!" Chevalier added, shaking off his fear as well as Ame's PDA started to buzz.

"Well it looks like you'll have to put it on hold, we've got an urgent call from Nikita; we'll have to go to her base of operations as soon as possible. Try to be quick in your preparations, we don't have much time." Ame notified the group, who all got up and started getting ready for this surprise mission.

 **Well how'd you like that? I apologise if the Arcana Force edits make them overpowered, but it was what I had to do in order to make them far more playable then they currently are. Anyway, the next chapter will have some action and even a lemon to sweeten things up. Catch you all later!**

 **Made up/edited cards:**

 _ **Arcana Force II – The High Priestess  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1200  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 4  
Effect: When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: Once per turn, you can add one Arcana Force monster from your deck to your hand. Tails: Once per turn, you can add one Spell/Trap card that has 'Arcana Force' in its text.**_

 _ **Arcana Force VII – The Chariot  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1700  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 4  
Effect: When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. Tails: Your opponent cannot take control over Arcana Force monsters you control.**_

 _ **Arcana Force IX – The Hermit  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1900  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 4  
Effect: When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: Once per turn, you can shuffle a select number of cards from your hand into the deck, then draw cards equal to the amount you shuffled. Tails: If your opponent were to activate a card effect that enables them to add a card to their hand outside the Draw Phase, you can tribute this card, negate that effect and destroy that card.**_

 _ **Arcana Force XX – Judgement  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 3000  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 8  
Effect: This card can only be Tribute Summoned using Arcana Force monsters as tributes. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. **__**When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: While this card is face up, your opponent cannot activate card effects from the Graveyard. Tails: Your opponent can only summon one monster from the Extra Deck per turn.**_

 _ **Arcana Force XV – The Devil  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2500  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 7  
Effect: (Quick Effect) You can discard this card, banish a monster on your opponents' side of the field. (This effect ignores any immunities the targeted monster has.) All battle damage this card deals is doubled. When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: If this card destroys a monster, it can make a second attack this turn. Tails: When this card is destroyed in battle, destroy the monster that battled it, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monsters ATK.**_

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (Left the group and has gone solo)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter**

 **The Ratcatcher**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	40. Chapter 40

**Well it's time for another dip into the Metal Slug universe, as the heinous agents of the Waifu Army rally up with some of Gotham's most infamous criminals to stage a devastating takeover of the Tokyo Bay area. Will the heroes be able to stop them? Let's find out right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 39: A fruitful alliance?_

 **Metal Slug Loyalist Headquarters**

The air was unusually calm, despite the situation thrusted upon them regarding the MS Waifu Army's next move. Astolfo and his group were patiently waiting in the lobby for Nikita to call them in, when the door to the back room opened and an entirely different person stepped in to greet the heroes, clipboard in hand. She was a young girl, around the same age as Nikita, give or take a year, and had her light blue hair done up into twin hoops, her matching blue eyes gazing at the heroes. Her outfit was fairly simple; consisting of a light green button up shirt that had a few military patches sewn onto it, a short dark-green skirt that goes down to her thighs, a pair of high-heels and a pair of simple white gloves on her hands, with a military cap resting on her head.

"Ah, you must be the ones Niki-chan loves talking about. The name's Chloe; I'm her personal assistant and transportation officer in charge of the maintenance. Under my watchful gaze, every single busted-up vehicle gets rebuilt to perfection!" She introduced herself, proudly bragging about her accomplishments.

"Greetings miss. I take it you're Nikita's special somebody as well…" Chevalier smiled, paying close attention to her choice of honorifics with the young woman chuckling lightly.

"Well you're not wrong, but it's more of an open secret truth be told…" Chole replied, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. "Anyway, she's ready to give you the details of your next mission, alongside that commissioner guy from Gotham. For security reasons, I insist that I come along with you guys, not that I don't trust you or anything."

"Understandable, we all gotta follow protocol when it comes to the military." Sothe chimed in, the young girl gesturing at the heroes to follow her towards their destination. A couple minutes later, they arrived at the board room and took their seats, with Chloe bowing politely before her leader.

"Thanks for delivering them on time, hun. You sure know how to get the job done." Nikita praised her companion, the latter smiling to herself before sitting right beside her. "Thank you all for coming, I assume you already know why you're here."

"Yes, we've heard the news about a potential alliance between the Waifu Army and a few of the supervillains, in order to seize control over the Tokyo Bay area." Roland answered.

"Right, but what's baffling is the villains who chose to initiate the alliance." Commissioner Gordon began, showing the heroes portfolios with details surrounding Ratcatcher, Calendar Man, Killer Moth and the Mad Hatter. "These four crooks usually work alone, but for some reason they rallied together recently."

"Probably to give them an edge over the competition. A decent tactic, but is circumvented by the villains inherently treacherous nature." Nikita chimed in, noticing that Chevalier was focusing his attention on Mad Hatter's portfolio. "Is something the matter…?"

"This guy is said to harness powerful technology, capable of brainwashing someone into doing his bidding. Do you think he supplied the Waifu Army with the technology needed to gain control over their minions?" The blonde man inquired.

"I'm not sure, but it seems highly probable. That just means we'll have to teach that little weasel a lesson in pain…" Boudica chimed in, anticipating a satisfying punishment for the wicked criminal.

"Don't get your hopes too high up; the Hatter's a crafty, cowardly fellow. Knowing him he'd most likely throw his "teammates" to the wolves in order to save his hide, that is if he himself isn't the sacrificial lamb." Gordon reminded the heroes. "I also heard from Ame that you had a run-in with Catwoman following Bane's arrest."

"Yeah, it seemed like that she's on our side, but she could be playing us all for chumps. Heck, she may even lend us a hand in defeating these villains." Astolfo answered in a hopeful manner.

"Don't count on it; she does whatever she wants to do. And it's not like we can get Batman to help us, he's still recovering from what Tressa did to him all those weeks ago." The commissioner knocked down the comment.

"In any case, we better get to work as soon as possible. The longer we take, the more innocent people that could get hurt by their actions." Micaiah pressed the issue, Nikita slowly nodding her head in agreement.

"In that case, you better get cracking. As always, I want to hear tales of success from your end. Dismissed!" The young general called out, with Astolfo and his group getting up and taking their leave.

 **Tokyo Bay**

The area was filled with the bustling of various underlings, shuffling around like mindless zombies while doing what they were ordered to, with the Gotham villains keeping a close eye on them.

"Hehehehe, look at them go, scurrying around like rats following the Pied Piper. Who needs super strength and super intelligence when you've got minions doing the work for you?" The Mad Hatter cackled with glee, clasping his hands together.

"Pffft, my rats are far superior to these mindless drones. Of course, that bastard Boles had to kill him all, but Lady Tressa made him pay for his crimes." The Ratcatcher chimed in.

"Wait until the media hears about this plan, I'll finally have my rightful place alongside the legends of Gotham." Killer Moth grinned an egotistical grin, his mind conjuring up future schemes to fulfil his thirst for fame and glory.

"Bah, who needs those tossers? We'll form our own gang, with blackjack and hookers—" Calendar Man began.

"Sorry bub, Tressa was the one who said that first." The Ratcatcher replied snidely, snickering under his breath as the stocky man sighed in defeat.

"I know…I just wanted them so badly." Calendar Man admitted, as a familiar figure waltzed up to them.

"Well if you boys want a good time so badly, then I'll be happy to indulge you." Izabella grinned, posing proudly in front of the criminals.

"Ah, you must be our contact from the Waifu Army. Pleased to meet you, I'm sure our alliance will be a success." The Mad Hatter chimed in

"HAHAHA! It will indeed; you lot want your glory, and I want those soy-snorters killed. It's a…mutual benefit shall we say?" Izabella said, leaning in closer to the villains.

"Indeed; we will make sure that those Loyalists you despise shall be slain by our infallible might." Killer Moth pledged, with Izabella chuckling loudly.

"I knew I made the right decision in hiring you lot! Do your job well, and I'll let the four of you play with my big milkies…" The tall woman replied huskily, showing the four men a generous amount of cleavage before walking away, leaving the criminals baffled by what just happened.

"…was she flirting with us back there?" The Mad Hatter inquired, a confused look on his face.

"Beats me, but I'm not gonna knock her offer back." The Ratcatcher admitted, as one of the thugs ran up to him and whispered something into his ear. "Ah good…seems that we're all-ready for action. All we need to do now is stand by and attend that woman's rousing speech to the crowd."

"Here-Here! Let's make our mark on history!" Calendar Man hollered, the four villains making their way to the crowd and took their seats as Izabella made her way to the podium

"Gentlemen! We are hear today in order to establish ourselves as the true Metal Slug fans. Those hypocritical Loyalists claim that us waifu agents are a disgrace to the Metal Slug franchise, yet they welcome those who cater to their impossibly high standards. The worst part is that those traitors abandoned us and embraced the clunky machines that we hate so much. Well enough is enough! We will reclaim the glory that we deserve, reclaiming the treacherous waifus and turning them into sex objects for us to profit off of, before setting out sights on the fangames that the soy-slurpers salivate over. Rest assured, we will sexualise their precious characters, turning them into fap meat for you all to enjoy, which'll make the soy-slurpers kill themselves out of despair! Long live the Waifu Army!" Izabella roused the crowd with her speech, who kept on chanting "Long live the Waifu Army!"

"It'll take more than that to stop us!" A heroic voice called out, smoke bombs blanketing the area as the waifu soldiers turned around, glaring at the source of the smoke as it died down and revealed Astolfo and his gang.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the fangame zealots. Rest assured you'll make lovely hostages…" The Mad Hatter cackled in glee, with the heroes narrowing their eyes at him.

"Cut the crap, asshole! You're the ones who supplied the Waifu Army with their evil technology, brainwashing innocent children to relinquish all their money." Chevalier snapped, pointing at the twisted midget.

"Hahaha…for a soy-snacker you're not that dumb." Izabella called out, walking up to the heroes in a casual manner. "Yes, we acquired the technology we use from this crook, but it was for the best. All we wanted was to make money off of Metal Slug Attack, yet you deny us that basic right."

"Give me a break, you only see your former friends as sex objects to be exploited. You created a crappy game that has virtually nothing going for it, other than the Metal Slug name. if anything, you ought to show the war machines some more love given that they're the ones who are keeping you dumbasses afloat. Once we defeat your worthless army, Nikita shall reclaim the rights that she deserves and will keep all the good characters in, while scrapping all the crappy fanservice bait that you infected the game with." Micaiah replied, smugly, infuriating the tall woman.

"Grrr! I'll teach you to shut your trap! Minions, destroy these worthless soy-suckers, now!" Izabella demanded, anger coursing through her veins as the waifu soldiers charged towards the heroes in a sloppy manner, the heroes gaining an immediate advantage.

The heroes proceeded to ready themselves for battle, with Astolfo lunging towards a pair of waifu soldiers and slashed them with his sword, before turning around and impaling a third mook in the face. Another pair of waifu grunts lunged towards the pinkette, only for him to decapitate the grunts before picking up a knife and flung it towards yet another grunt, sending the tosser flying a few feet back where he crumpled up on the floor and died. Meanwhile, Chevalier and Blair teamed to deal with more waifu grunts, the blonde man plunging his rapier in a grunts heart before kicking him aside. Another thug attempted to pin Blair down, only for the young girl to dodge the attack and deliver a few swift kicks to the grunt before stabbing him in the back with her machete. Angered over watching his comrade getting slain right before him, a third waifu thug brought out a pistol and attempted to shoot Blair, only for the young girl to fling her machete at the grunt, impaling his chest with the blade before lunging towards him, punching him in the crotch and yanking the weapon out of his chest, the grunt collapsing on the floor and died.

"Hehehe…I've been itching for a battle, let's hope you'll provide one for me." Boudica grinned at the grunts, who let out a battle cry before opting to charge at the older woman, who unsheathed her sword and slew three of the grunts immediately, before rolling to dodge the attack and stabbed another grunt in the chest. A couple of waifu soldiers brought out some rusted pipes and attempted to bludgeon her with the weapons, only for her to block them with her shield, using her sword to slice off their arms before stabbing them in the chest. Meanwhile, Roland was squaring off against half a dozen thugs, eager to dish the sinister soldiers a side order of pain as the thugs charged at him. He slew two of them effortlessly, their heads fly off a few feet in the air as drops of blood splattered the ground, while a third soldier attempted to stab him from behind, only for Roland to turn around and bisect the sneaky tosser. This angered the remaining grunts, who charged at the valorous man in an attempt to kill him, only for Roland to chuckle at the fools before slashing the grunts into lots of bloody pieces, terrifying the villains as they watched their minions get slaughtered with ease.

"W-What do we do?!" The Ratcatcher cried out in fear, sweating up a storm.

"There's one thing we can do; take out those two hooligans!" The Mad Hatter called out, pointing to Micaiah and Sothe as the other three villains chuckled to themselves, before charging towards the heroes in an attempt to kill them.

"We gotta be careful with them, we were tasked with capturing them, so we have to make sure we don't kill them." Micaiah notified her lover, who gave her a supportive smile.

"I hear you, I'll immobilise those pathetic thugs with ease!" Sothe grinned, lunging towards Calendar Man and punched him in the crotch, causing the big man to groan in pain and fall to his knees. Flipping over the fallen man, Sothe delivered a series of swift punches to the villain's face, before delivering a powerful kick that sent the man flying back a few feet and clutch his stomach in pain.

"Hahaha! I'll shower you in my goo!" Killer Moth declared, flying up in the air and fired his cocoon gun at Micaiah, who rolled to dodge the attack and fired a weak bolt of magic to immobilise his mechanical wings, sending the villain crashing towards the ground. Annoyed over the loss of his wings, he took aim once more and fired a massive stream of goo at her once more, only for her to use a spell to block the incoming attack, before reflecting it back at him, encasing him in his own goo before delivering a swift punch to his jaw, knocking the villain out.

"Oh no…all our thugs are gone and we're two men down!" The Mad Hatter cried out, with Blair and Chevalier directing their attention to the short man.

"The tables have turned now, you creep!" Blair declared, with Micaiah and Sothe joining up with them. "You take on the Ratman; we'll take this scumbag!"

"F-Fuck yoooooouuuuuuu!" The Ratcatcher roared, running towards the citizens of Daein while swinging his arms wildly in a windmill motion. The duo was able to dodge his attacks and delivered swift blows to the sides of his torso, causing him to collapse to his knees, groaning in pain. Looking in each other's eyes and gave a quick nod to the other, they delivered a twin punch to his face, knocking the villain out. The Mad Hatter opted to flee the scene, running away from the scene as quickly as his short legs were able to, only for Chevalier to lunge towards the man, pinning him down and delivered some punches to his face before tying his hands up with some rope.

"N-Nooooo! Don't arrest me…I only wanted the infamy that the other villains have…" The Mad Hatter cried out, sobbing quietly to himself.

"That's what you get for selling dangerous technology to money hungry witches!" Blair retorted, kicking him in the face a single time. Having incapacitated the Gotham villains, the heroes directed their attention to Izabella, who had a horrified look on her face.

"T-This can't be! Useless two-bit thugs, I should've done this on my own!" She growled at the heroes.

"The jigs up! You can come quietly with us, or we can do this the hard way. It's your choice…" Astolfo smiled dangerously at her, the older woman digging into her shirt pocket.

"I will not surrender to you soy-swallowers!" Izabella smirked, quickly flicking something into her mouth and bit down on it, foam leaking out of the sides of her mouth before collapsing onto the floor a few seconds later and died, with police sirens echoing throughout the area. Soon enough, Commissioner Gordon and Nikita arrived on scene as several members of Gotham PD surrounded the defeated villains and dragged their unconscious bodies to the police vans.

"That was some damn fine work you lot pulled off, if a bit on the violent side. A shame that this Izabella took the easy way out before we can interrogate her." Gordon commented, watching the rest of his men arrest the surviving waifu thugs.

"Izabella was always a coward, easily kowtowing to Elysion and her groups twisted demands. I'm not at all surprised that she chose the easy way out." Nikita replied, turning to face the heroes. "Thank you for your outstanding effort today. I'll let you know whenever we've found another member of the Divine Vanguard."

"Thank you for your assistance, we'll keep in touch with you whenever you need someone to punish those heinous waifus." Astolfo replied, the heroes making their departure from the area to head back to base.

 **Starlight Studios: late at night**

The rest of the day was fairly quiet for the most part, following the usual status report to Ame. Astolfo spent the day chilling out with Cain and Adrienn, flirting with them in preparation for their big night together. Sothe and Micaiah retreated to their room, where they proceeded to spend the rest of the night fucking each other like crazy, while Chevalier, Blair and Boudica spent the night relaxing by the fireplace, reading a wide variety of books from the library. However, Roland was minding his own business, taking a quiet walk down the corridors, when a familiar figure dragged him into the VR room.

"Hiya Roly!" Julia chirped at him, hands behind her back. "So are you ready for tonight?"

"A-Ah yeah, I was just distracted by my own thoughts regarding todays events." The blonde man hastily replied, scratching the back of his head. "I'm still lost as to why exactly the two sides would ally with each other, given the bad blood between them."

"Maybe they wanted to catch up with each other, just like old times." The cheerleader smiled, getting the VR machine ready for tonight's session. "So hot-stuff…are you ready for another night of boomies?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to strip down…and I'm all good now!" Roland answered, stripping himself of his clothes and hopped up on the chair. "So who'll be my partner for tonight?"

"I figured I'll make the third simulation a little interesting, so I opted to have Kymmi be the lucky girl tonight." Julia answered, the young man raising an eyebrow in response.

"Isn't she a little young?" Roland inquired.

"Not to worry, she's old enough to fall under the age of consent, so you won't be like that nasty old Tayama you and Serra encountered all those weeks ago." Julia smiled, watching Roland put on the joystick and VR goggles. "Ok, you're all ready. Time to put in you're a-game once again!"

The young man nodded, lying back on the chair as Julia hopped onto her seat and booted up the simulation, the peppy girl knowing that Roland will enjoy it.

 _ **Since this is a Virtual Reality Simulation, this next scene will be read from Roland's perspective. I hope you enjoy what's coming up; remember if you don't like it, you're free to skip it.**_

The 5-year anniversary party for the founding of Starlight Studios was being hosted on a cruise ship dubbed the Ruse Cruise. Me and my friends were lucky enough to get invited to the party and dressed ourselves up for the occasion. As one would expect, it was a most wonderful party, with everyone having a good time as they sat down and watched slideshows depicting the development of their respective games. A couple hours later, the main events have concluded, and things had quietened down for the most part, with Ame walking up to me in order to collect my thoughts regarding the party.

"Good evening Roland, I take it you enjoyed yourself tonight?" The older woman inquired, how choice of outfit being the same billowing dress she wore on her birthday party.

"I greatly enjoyed myself tonight; it was most interesting seeing what went on behind the scenes given that I wasn't on any of the development teams." I answered, with Ame writing my response down in her notebook.

"Thank you for answering." She replied, before remembering something else she wanted to say. "One more thing, my daughter Kymmi has been acting a little odd for the last 30 or so minutes, keeping herself locked up in her cabin. Mind checking up on her for me?"

"I'm more than happy to do so; this shouldn't take too long." I accepted, with Ame smiling at me in appreciation as I made my way to Kymmi's cabin, which happened to be on the other side of the ship. Thankfully the walk there didn't take too long, given that everyone else was either in the main hall, or having some fun with each other in their respective cabins. Arriving at the door to her room, I briskly knocked on it, calling out to her to get a response from her, but to no avail. It was then that I heard a low, almost quiet moan coming from inside, a sense of dread welling up inside me as thoughts of the young woman laying in a pool of her own blood rushed into my mind. Throwing caution to the wind, I quickly burst into the room, only to receive the surprise of a lifetime.

"G-Gah! What are you doing here?!" Kymmi demanded, an embarrassed expression on her face as she covered her skirt with her hands.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were injured so I rushed in to see if you were alright!" I apologised profusely, quickly closing the door behind me.

"Well…I can't stay angry at you for having my well-being in mind, but i can't just let you off the hook so easily." She smirked playfully, gesturing me to sit on the bed beside her.

"What do you have in mind…?" I inquired, doing as she told only for her to wrap her arms around me and kiss me on the lips, further surprising my already rattled mind. "E-Eh?!"

"Got you by surprise, didn't I?" Kymmi giggled, wrapping her arm around me. "Lately I've been feeling stressed due to my workload, despite everyone's efforts to make things easier. This has built up inside me, and I've been desiring some stress relief for some time now. I think you know where this is going…"

"Y-You want to spend the night with me?" I replied, with Kymmi nodding in confirmation. "Wouldn't Ame get angry at us for considering the idea?"

"Not really; as long as we aren't too loud I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She replied, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "So Roland, are you ready for tonight…." She purred, her voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Heh, you know me sugar." I replied playfully, bringing her in closer as we began to kiss each other passionately, our tongues rubbing up against one another in each other's mouths. I leant back and fell onto her bed, allowing Kymmi to pin me as she puckered my neck with several soft kisses, my hands running through her glistening golden hair. A few minutes later, we broke off from our kiss and opted to strip ourselves in order to show the other what we've for. While Kymmi wasn't as curvy as some of the other lovers I've slept with, she still looked strikingly beautiful, posing herself in a cutesy manner while wearing nothing but a white lace bra and white lace panties, whereas I was wearing nothing but my boxers.

"I guess someone's a little excited…" she giggled, pointing to the growing bulge in my boxers.

"Heh, I'm not the only one getting excited." I replied, hugging her tightly once more as we resumed out kissing, my hand rubbing up and down her smooth back, the young woman moaning cutely in my ear. However, a part of me wanted to try something new, something I'm sure the both of us would like. Lowering my head to her clothed breast, I began suckling the smooth, aroused nipple and began caressing her other breast with my free hand, causing her to gasp in surprise before a wave of pleasure overcame her.

"A-Ah!" Kymmi moaned cutely, a thin trail of drool oozing down her chin. "Where'd you learn this technique?"

"I picked it up from hours of practise." I answered, my tongue flicking her nipple as my other hand reached under her bra and gently squeezed her soft breast, with Kymmi giggling cutely in response. Feeling the sensation of something pressing up against her exposed belly, Kymmi lowered my boxers and took a firm hold of my hardened cock, stroking it slowly while rubbing the head against her belly, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"Ahhh…that feels amazing…" I moaned in bliss, my tongue continuing its duty as my lover gently pet my head as a means of encouragement.

"I figured you'd like this…I've noticed your gaze focusing on my stomach a few times." Kymmi chuckled lightly, a fierce blush appearing on my face. "You're so cute when you blush, you know that?"

"Y-Yeah…" I replied, resuming my suckling as Kymmi ceased her stroking momentarily to apply a bit of lube to her hands, before clamping down on my member once more and started stroking even quicker than before, her hand sliding up and down my pecker at impressive speeds, with her grip tightening over it. "G-Gah! This is amazing!" I cried out, the tension inside me reaching a boiling point.

"Teehee, well what are you waiting for? Let it all out!" Kymmi encouraged me, giving my balls a quick squeeze to add to the pleasure. I tried in vain to hold it in so I can enjoy this feeling for as long as possible, but I could only last for around five minutes. With a deep, guttural moan I blasted my gravy all over her soft belly, catching her by surprise as she fell back onto her soft bed, leaving her in a sticky situation.

"Allow me to repay the favour…" I purred, getting on my hands and knees as I licked all my cum off her soft belly, with Kymmi giggling cutely in response. The taste was rather sweet, reminding me of those sour gummi worms I used to buy when I was a kid, my tongue greedily lapping up all the gravy it could. Once it was all gone, I lowered her panties and began licking her sweet pussy, desperate to satisfy my newfound hunger as my lover moaned in bliss.

"A-Ah! K-Keep it up, sweetheart!" Kymmi begged, her mind wracked with pleasure as her most sensitive of areas was getting prodded by my slippery tongue. My fingers began prodding and poking the soft flesh, rubbing her moist clit in small circles as my tongue continued burrowing deep inside her. Soon enough, my fingers decided to explore her soft pussy, inserting themselves in it and rubbing small circles on her vaginal walls as my lover let out a surprised yelp. "Oh my! You know how to make a lady squeal."

"I aim to please." I replied, intensifying my licking as the young lady moaned in bliss, the taste of pre-cum dripping down onto my tongue. I savoured the flavor, knowing that I'll be showered in a much sweeter flavor if I kept up my licking and fingering. As I continued pleasuring my lover, Kymmi started shivering on the spot, as if she knew what was about to happen next. Seeing this I sped up my licking even faster, watching her moan cutely as she came all over my face and tongue, the taste of her salad dressing intoxicating my senses and driving my lust into overdrive. "That was a delectable entrée, but I feel like the main course now…"

"In that case, dig in…" Kymmi purred, resting on her side as I followed suit, inserting my rock-hard tool into her and began thrusting slowly, the young lady moaning cutely as my cock was nice and snug inside her. Her pussy's sheer warmth was mind-blowing, the tightness adding to the amazing sensation.

"Ahhh…this feels fantastic." I sighed in bliss, continuing my slow thrusts into her. "I thought this night couldn't get any better, but I'm glad I was proven wrong."

"Y-Yeah, it's making me anticipate just how good our 10-year anniversary will be. Perhaps we'll take part in an orgy or something." Kymmi chimed in, a devious look on her face. "Hehehe, I can tell you're excited just from the thought alone; I know about your nights with several of my co-workers."

"H-Hey…I just wanted them to feel good, that's all." I sheepishly replied, a fierce blush on my face as Kymmi laughed at me, only to yelp in surprise as I picked up the pace of my thrusts a fair bit. "Seems that you're not complaining about the orgy at all."

"If I get to spend some time with you on that fateful night; then I'll be fine with a dozen orgies." The young lady admitted, some drool oozing from her mouth as a result of the delicious pleasure she was receiving. Once more, I picked up my thrusting, my moist cock ploughing through her soft pussy as an all-too familiar sensation coursed through my body. Mustering up all the willpower I could, I ignored my own needs and focused on Kymmi, leaning over and started licking her smooth neck as my hands began gently squeezing her breasts once more. This triple-threat of pleasure proved to be too much for her, the young lady moaning cutely as she came all over my meat, coating it in her ranch sauce. Having fulfilled my gentlemanly duty, I took my cock out of her and began stroking myself to finish off, moaning loudly as a large glob of ectoplasm shot out my dick and sprayed Kymmi's face and chest with the goo.

"S-Sorry about that…" I sheepishly apologised, the two of us panting for breath as Kymmi used a handtowel to wipe the gunk off her body.

"It's fine, nothing a simple wash can't fix." She cracked a joke, having finished cleaning up my cum off her body, tossing the towel in the wash-basket and laying down on her bed. "Well I'm beat; that was just what I needed. Thanks for helping me out Roland."

"No need to thank me, I was just making up for my previous mistake." I replied, lying down beside her. "Goodnight, Kymmi."

"Goodnight Roland. May we have more fruitful years to enjoy our company's success." Kymmi smiled at me, the two of us drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 _ **The Virtual Reality Simulation/lemon is over**_

 **A little shorter than my usual lemons, but I didn't want to have it overstay it's welcome. All that said, how'd you enjoy it? I know I liked it. I'm not 100% what the next chapter will hold, so it'll be a nice surprise to you all. Catch you later everyone!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (Left the group and has gone solo)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Professor Maple**

 **Lin**

 **Sirius**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved**

 **Geara**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius**

 **Lavia**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	41. Chapter 41

**After some deliberation, I figured that another showdown with the traitors was in order, though this time it'll be different from Chapter 23. Asides from that, it will feature some more surprise content, including the preparation for Zenith and his great gambit. Enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 40: The Devil's greatest trick_

 **Palace of the Hegemon: Games room**

Several of the traitors were lounging around in the games room, mindlessly sating their boredom as they recalled the events of the past few days. One thing which caught them off guard was just how well Sartorius was coping with the Divine Conspiracy; he had been receiving promotion upon promotion for his successful predictions, netting the organisation vast amounts of land and resources. This has resulted in him landing a very high position in the groups hierarchy, out-ranking long-time members such as Greyfield, Yasuke and even Hongou, a fact that has displeased a few of the traitors.

"Can you believe this shit?" Professor Maple moaned, striking a coloured ball with his pool cue. "That fortune telling asshole has been here for what, less than a week, yet he's already part of Tressa's high echelon. What's up with that nonsense?!"

"Being able to predict the future, and have it favour us is no easy feat. It makes sense for Tressa to shower him with rewards in gratitude for his services." Neved replied, lining up his next shot and fired, smirking in satisfaction as one of his balls fell into a corner pocket.

"You say that as if you admire him…" Maple snidely commented, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

"Well if he's got the power, then he has every right to use it however he wants." The older man retorted. "As someone who works for an extremely powerful leader, I can safely say that power gets the job done."

"Bullshit! It's cheating, plain and simple!" Connor snapped, glaring at Neved. "How are we supposed to stand out if we're up against some scrub that can accurately predict the future?!"

"Heh, what's the matter, scared that Sartorius is gonna make a move on your girl?" Geara sneered, the super nerd storming up to the arrogant man.

"Piss off! You've done nothing but stir up shit ever since our initial defection. You know damn too well that Scarlett and I are meant to be, and I won't let some card playing asshole ruin my dream!" Conner hissed, with Geara smirking in satisfaction.

"Yeah, that definitely sound like me." He replied, stretching his arms back. "I wouldn't worry about it to be honest; there's a strong chance that his future sight thingy will deter him from making a move on your girl."

"Fine, but you better be telling the truth…" Connor said, pending up his rage on the inside as the door opened and a few familiar figures entered the room. "Speaking of which…"

"Salutations; I merely wish to see how my fate will fare in regard to our enemies over at Starlight Studios." Sartorius greeted his fellow comrades, who merely snorted in contempt save for Neved, who offered a quick hello. The tall man sat down by an empty table, took out a different deck of cards and shuffled them before placing three of them facedown on the table, closing his eyes and hovered his hand over them as the other figures beside him watched it unfold.

"So what's he trying to do over here? I never paid much attention to this whole fortune telling thing?" Dio sheepishly admitted, his teammate shooting him a disapproving gaze.

"Perhaps he's figuring out the weak links of the organisation, who would be most vulnerable into succumbing to their fears; my latest fear serum will get the job done sufficiently." Scarecrow answered, the duo watching their superior flip the first card.

"Hmmm…it seems that the one most like me is this Melia; a curious figure blessed with the Light's power. But is it the same Light flowing through me, or an entirely different one? Further investigation is required before a judgement can be made." Sartorius mused, putting the card aside and raised his hand over the other two cards, his prediction now gathering everyone's attention.

"You mean to tell me that bitch Melia has some special gift? No wonder she kept kicking our ass…" Geara scoffed quietly to himself, watching the man before him flip over the next card.

"So the identity of my would be murderer would be…Aurora? No, no, no. She's been blessed by the darkness; how could my Light fall to her darkness? Fate is a fickle mistress; perhaps she's giving me an early warning about the ever-growing darkness that I need to purge. A plausible reason for this most troubling prediction…" Sartorius continued, his gaze fixated on the final facedown card on the table, the one who would be his eternal lover. A part of him wanted Serra to be on the card, if only to silence the incessant arguing between Dio and the Scarecrow, but he'll have to see what fate has in store for him. Flipping the final card over, nearly everyone in the room was caught off guard by what they saw on it.

"What the…" they all replied, the fortune teller shooting them a sinister smile.

"Adrienn, the one who dances with fairies. A remarkable person blessed with intelligence, and an unknown power, it seems the cards predicted xem to be my one true love. Mind you, it would've been humorous to have Serra's picture show up, if only to infuriate a few choice teammates of mine…" Sartorius smirked, infuriating the men beside him.

"Contemptuous whelp! I won't let you take away the one who awoke those special feelings inside me!" Scarecrow hissed in anger.

"Hey fuck you! I'm not letting any of you freak-faces lay a hand on my wife!" Dio retorted, clenching his right fist with the index finger pointing upwards, while his left hand was cupping his right elbow, with Sartorius laughing dryly in response.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Do you really expect to frighten me; need I remind you of our stations in the organisation's hierarchy? Retaliating against me would prove disastrous for you two, need I remind you on what happened to that Prometheus man?" The fortune teller sneered, packing up his cards and standing before the two men, his intimidating gaze sending shivers down their spine.

"Uhhh…what happened to him? I might have missed the news that day…" Dio sheepishly replied, keeping his top hat from falling off.

"Prometheus was caught plotting an assassination attempt against Charles zi Britannia; a highly important figure whom Tressa was trying to convey her favour to, in order for his empire's support. When word reached her ears, she summoned all the Gotham supervillains and made them watch as he was brutally executed for opposing her will, before reminding them about their role in the organisation. For some strange reason, Scarecrow was absent from the meeting and has yet to offer an explanation as to why he wasn't present." Neved explained the situation, with all eyes turning to face the Master of Fear.

"I was merely testing my lasted formula; the reason for my silence is that I didn't want a certain someone interfering with the experiment." Scarecrow answered; his gaze directed at Dio.

"W-Well I wouldn't have touched your junk anyway. I just washed my outfit." The ringmaster retorted, crossing his arms and huffing in response.

"Let us hope that she accepts your excuse…for your sake anyway. All that being said, I hope the traitors have gotten ready for their next expedition, given how vital its completion will be. As for me, I am to accompany the lady to a most important meeting in the Britannian Empire, as I might have mentioned before. But right now she's busy talking to someone else, Zenith I think he was called. Now if you'll excuse me…" Sartorius bowed, the agents saluting their superior as he exited the room, with Dio and Scarecrow following suit in an agitated stride.

"Ah yes, I forgot about our assignment. Let's just hope that nothing goes horribly wrong." Neved commented, leaving the room to begin preparations as the rest of the traitors resumed whatever it was they were doing.

 **Five miles north of** **Kōchi City: Shikoku**

Having received word that the traitors were mobilising in the quarry north of the city, the Angels of Aevium were sent over to the small island of Shikoku to investigate the matter, with Maria and Nora tagging along for additional support. Though they didn't think it would be a dangerous mission, it still seemed fit to prepare in the event they were proven wrong.

"U-Um…thanks for taking me out with you today." Maria showed her gratitude to Melia, who smiled back and ruffled the young girl's hair.

"No problem sweetie. Besides, this'll prove to be a beneficial time to start your training." Melia answered, attracting the young girl's attention. "Didn't we tell you? We're considering whether to give you a position in our organisation."

"R-Really?!" Maria eagerly replied, her eyes sparkling in joy over what she had heard.

"Well it's a complicated process, and you'll most likely be doing small jobs until you grow older, but yeah, we could use a little more help and it seems you have what we're looking for." Venam added.

"Yay! This is gonna be the best day of my life!" Maria cheered, amusing the rest of the Angels with her pleasant demeanour.

"I wonder what the traitors are doing this far away from Tokyo; perhaps they must've excavated something in the quarry that warrants immediate extraction?" Nora pondered.

"Not what they need, but what Krishna needs. They seek to reclaim whatever it is they found and use it as a bargaining chip. Though that implies Tressa has any interest in dealing with her former boss." Nim replied, showing the intel she had received from one of their sources in the city.

"Tressa's a merchant at heart; offer her a suitable price and she'll agree to make a deal." Crescent retorted, scanning the area through her binoculars and spotted something of interest. "Well we found the traitors; a bit too easy but I won't complain."

"Nice! Let's sneak up on them and eavesdrop on their conversation." Aelita chimed in, the group of ten sneaking to a suitable location and hid in some bushes, with Saki using an invention of hers to record the conversation from afar. The traitors were busy standing over a hole in the quarry, watching the excavator dig through the ground as looks of boredom appeared on their faces.

"Can this piece of shit go any slower?!" Geara sighed incredulously, sitting down on a rock and eyeballed the sluggish machine.

"Evidently, your mother never taught you any patience…" Professor Maple retorted, infuriating the Xen admin.

"Shut the fuck up Four-Eyes! Don't you dare talk about that—" Geara began to rant, before being knocked upside the head.

"Compose yourself! Now's not the time to bicker among us; Krishna desperately wants this relic and we won't let him obtain it, by any means necessary." Neved replied, his phone buzzing as he picked it up and read the message that flashed on his screen. "Hmmm…they'll be here soon." He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"What I don't get is if we don't want Krishna getting his hands on…whatever it is we're digging up, then why not just blow it up?" Connor inquired, a bored expression on his face.

"Because we could end up using it for our own needs; who knows what Tressa's thinking in that brain of hers." Professor Maple answered, as the sounds of incoming helicopters rang through the area, with the two of them landing to the right of the hole as one of them opened up and a group of four figures stepped out of it.

"Zetta, Jenner. You two took your sweet ass time!" Geara smirked, welcoming his workmates who sported similar smirks.

"About time I got a piece of the action; it was nice of Cassandra to keep an eye over Team Xen's operations while we're all out on a mission. Seems that Team Meteor had the same idea as well, since their second-in-command told me that ZEL's looking over their operations while they're out." Zetta chimed in, attracting the young man's attention.

"Second-in-command; what, that Sirius guy?" He inquired.

"Incorrect; Solaris is or was the former boss for Team Meteor, at least until Lin usurped him. Both he and his son came with us, but the latter was oddly quiet for some reason." Jenner answered, with the Meteor admin walking up to the Xen admins.

"Though both sides may have engaged in skirmishes with one another, our leaders ordered us to form a temporary truce; I assume none of you have an issue with this?" Solaris commented, his son Taka stood beside him and watched the excavator.

"Yeah, yeah, guess we're all buddy-buddy for now." Geara answered rudely, his eyes focusing on the other helicopter. "What's with the second one? I thought you lot were the only reinforcements coming."

"Jaern pulled a few strings and managed to gather some more assistance from elsewhere in the world. Here's hoping that he made the right move…" Neved commented, watching the door on the second copter open up as several figures emerged from it and meet up with the traitors.

"I can't believe I still owe that bastard a favour…whatever, the name's Persephone. Leave me alone when I tell you too, and I'm sure we'll make it out alive." The first woman introduced herself.

"As pleasant as ever, I see. Anyway, the name's Reukra. The quiet guy beside me is my top researcher, Taen. He's not the most sociable of people out there…" The older man introduced himself and his companion, the former sporting a weary look in his eyes.

"Charmed…" Taen huffed to himself, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Hisssss…I am Leon, former commander of Team Karma. Having our boss quit the organisation has left me with nothing else to do." The slender teen hissed, trying to imitate a vicious serpent.

"I'm Brite, and the people beside me are Scarlet, Gloria and Marcus. We're the commanders of Team Solar and Team Lunar, but the two organisations united into one once our leaders got married." A muscular man introduced himself, with his comrades bowing before the traitors.

"Welcome to the Divine Conspiracy, I'm sure Lady Tressa will be more than happy to have you join her cause." Neved greeted the newcomers, his gaze focusing at Reukra. "Though I must say I'm surprised that four of the five Torren Cults are standing by our side."

"The cults are no more; those brats Nora and Damien foiled our respective schemes and forced us into hiding. Then Jaern comes up with this hare-brained plan to work for Starlight Studios and sabotage their plans, something that seemed to win over Zenith. Taen and I were able to prevent their games from getting released in Torren, however Audrey caught onto us and decided to report this to the police." Reukra informed his new superior.

"Ugh! Don't remind me; I had Jaern begging me over the phone to deal with her, so I had some former cultists of mine capture her and throw her in the abandoned base I used to own, while he faked some execution papers for some reason. However, she ended up escaping thanks to some assistance from one of Ame's lackeys, rendering all my effort wasted. At least she won't bother us while we're here, I hope…" Persephone dryly retorted.

"Hehehe, thissss is shaping up to be interessssting." Leon snickered, witnessing the excavator grind to a halt. "Eh, you found it already?"

"Finally, I was getting bored just standing around here." Connor snidely commented, the traitors watching as a crane moved over to the hole and lowered the winch, the hook snagging onto something. A minute later, the winch rose up as a damaged mechanism of unknown origin was revealed to the traitors.

"Huh…not every day you excavate some ancient ruin." Taka muttered under his breath, he father's eyes sparkling with intrigue over the mystic relic.

"Woah, nice haul!" Brite chimed in, before a puzzled look appeared on his face. "Uh…what is it exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious; it's a damaged portal of sorts, I think…" Gloria snidely replied.

"Close; what we have here is the last remaining portal to the Nine Realms of the Kamihime, powerful beings said to be comparable to the old gods. Krishna wants the portal to be destroyed so that their power can never be used against him. With a little convincing on Tressa's behalf, I'm confident we can secure a fruitful alliance with them, granting us the edge we desperately need." Professor Maple exclaimed giddily, his mood souring a bit upon closer inspection of the portal. "Unfortunately, this thing has seen better days; we'll need to repair it as quickly as possible in order to harness it's awesome powers."

"Not on our watch!" Melia declared, the Angels emerging from the bushes to confront the dastardly villains.

"You!" Neved snapped at them. "I should've known Ame would ruin our fun. Well the jokes on you; as we're speaking, a transport copter is coming our way to deliver the target to our headquarters. All we need to do is hold you off for some time and our mission will be complete." He continued, gesturing Lavia and Lavius to step forward and confront the heroes.

"W-We're not scared of you!" Maria boldly declared, the traitors eyeing her up before they started laughing like crazy.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This little shrimp thinks she can scare us? My sides are in pain from all this laughter…" Geara wheezed, holding his sides as he laughed like crazy.

"Heh, pathetic little scrub. Perhaps I can use her to release my pent-up anger…" Connor smirked, eyeing up the young girl with lust in his eyes.

"You keep your rotten gaze away from her this instant!" Amber snapped, pointing her hand axe at the sinister thug, as the sounds of an approaching army alerted both sides.

"Well look what we have here; the betrayers did our job for us. Why don't we thank them with an extra-long torture session?" The leader of the Divine Powers platoon sneered, his soldiers sneering at the traitors. "And how could I forget about the lovely Angels of Aevium? Such beauties will be sufficient trophies for us to share back at base…"

"Looks like we've got twice the creeps to deal with; this is gonna be a long day…" Erin commented, as she and the rest of the Angels brought out their own weapons, with Nora and Maria stepping back a few feet to watch the battle from a safe distance.

"So it's a bloodbath you want? Maple, I want you to take control of the battle on our end; Lavia and Lavius will provide you with much needed support. Meanwhile the rest of us are gonna move the portal and wait for extraction to come." Neved ordered, the other traitors helping him lift the portal as they began the slow trek to the extraction zone.

"Alright, just don't leave me behind, you hear that?" Maple called out, as dozens of soldiers employed by the Divine Conspiracy stood alongside him, Lavia and Lavius. Everyone on all three sides knew that there would only be one winner, and it would most likely be the Angels of Aevium.

 **0000**

The Divine Powers soldiers initiated the attack, branching off into two squadrons and charged recklessly towards their foes, with the Angels rolling their eyes over the pitiful display. They soon initiated a counterattack, with Nora and Maria watching the spectacle in awe as they saw their foe getting decimated with ease. A pair of DP soldiers were hacked to pieces by Melia, who dodged an incoming attack from behind and decapitated the guilty hostile, while Venam slashed another grunts throat before plunging her butterfly knife into another grunt's head, killing him instantly. While that was happening, Lavia and Lavius were barrelling towards the Angels, smiting any DP soldiers in their way with their longswords, only for Crescent and Saki to confront the two traitors.

"Ha, you two must have a death wish, picking a fight with us…" Lavia sneered, her vicious gaze burrowing into Crescent, with the latter returning a disinterested gaze at her.

"Look, I don't know what I, or anybody else did that caused you to betray us, but I don't care to be honest. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way." Crescent threatened, with the traitor chortling in response.

"You think you can scare me? I'm not afraid of some troll—" Lavia began, before being silenced by a naginata blade to the chest, the traitor coughing up blood before collapsing onto the ground and passed from this world.

"Thanks for choosing the easy option." Crescent smirked, a look of fury appearing on Lavius' face.

"You motherfuckers! I'll kill you for what you did to my sister!" He roared, waving his sword in the air.

"Alright then, I guess I could use a little work out." Saki chimed in, wielding her morning star in a defensive stance and waited for Lavius to attack her. In a rage-filled stupor, he charged at her, pointing his sword out in the hopes of stabbing her, only for Saki to deflect the attack and strike the side of his knee, causing Lavius to roar in pain as his kneecap was shattered into pieces, and knelt on the ground. This gave Saki the chance to initiate a counterattack, as she swung her weapon down with Lavius blocking the incoming attacks, though not to the best of his capabilities due to his grievous wound. After a few more swings, she was able to break Lavius' block, smashing the weapon on the side of his head as he fell to the side, before dealing the finishing blow to the weakened traitor.

While that was happening, Aelita had finished knocking out a DP soldier with a series of quick punches, dodging an incoming swing from another grunt before sweeping him off his feet and delivered a powerful punch to the back of his head. Three DP soldiers advanced towards Amber, twirling stun batons in their hands and lunged at her. The redhead dodged the first guy and plunged her axe into his back, before swiftly pulling it out and smashed it in the second guy's face, sending blood everywhere. Having finished with the first two, she spotted the third grunt and swung her weapon down on him, the latter using his baton to block the attack. However, it broke it in half and wedged itself in the mooks head, with Amber spending a bit of time freeing her weapon.

Nim opted to protect Nora and Maria, utilizing her crossbow in a way that enable her to strike her foes as fast and deadly as possible, managing to land ten headshots in a row. A DP soldier had caught onto her act and barrelled towards her, his machete raised in the air. In response, Nim brought out her high-powered taser and jabbed it in the guy's stomach, causing him to convulse on the spot and drop his weapon before falling into the world of dreams, lying down besides the trio. Meanwhile, five DP grunts had backed Erin up to a tree, lecherous grins on their faces, though the young woman wasn't frightened at all.

"If this is the best you've got, then it's no wonder Krishna's losing this badly." She retorted, plunging the prongs of her trident into a thugs stomach, causing him to cough up blood before she kicked him backwards, snapping the remaining grunts into action. A grunt attempted to smash her with his fists, only for Erin to block the attack and stab him in the face, before pulling out and stabbed another grunt in the chest. A fourth grunt, this one wielding a big axe, stormed up towards her and attempted to cleave her into two, only for Erin to dodge the attack, stabbing the grunt in his foot, causing him to roar in pain and drop his axe, giving the young woman a chance to finish him off. This had frightened the last grunt, who had just witness the DP and DC soldiers slaughter each other to the last man and attempted to flee, only for the guy to get shot by Professor Maple, who walked up menacingly to the angels.

"I must say, you lot are impressive fighters; much better than the leader of those Divine Powers thugs. But this is where it ends!" He smirked, pointing his gun at Nora. "As for you! You humiliated be back in Holon, costing me the grant I desperately needed."

"You were the one who wanted to use Delta Pokémon as beasts of war! Such an inhumane proposal is one I must oppose!" Nora retorted, standing up to the evil professor.

"Of course, I'd use Delta's as beasts of war; they're far superior to their normal counterparts. A shame that someone as smart as you would oppose my ingenious idea, but that leaves more Delta's for me…" Maple grinned, his phone buzzing like crazy. "Ah, seems like the extraction copter is ready. So long suckers! The next time we meet it'll be our—Augh!" He continued, running off into the distance only for Erin to hurl her trident at him, the prongs plunging into his back flesh as she started reeling him in.

"No, this'll be the last time we'll meet." Erin retorted, as Maple let out one last gasp of pain before expiring from this world.

"Now that we've gotten those assholes out the way, we've got to stop Neved and his men from escaping with the portal!" Melia declared, the Angels running of in the direction Maple was heading towards. A few minutes later, they arrived at the extraction zone, a slightly disheartened gaze on their faces as they saw the traitors finish loading up the portal onto the helicopter.

"You're too late, Angels!" Neved sneered, watching the rest of the traitors restrain the artefact before taking their seats on the copter. "We've got exactly what we came here for, despite the cost in manpower we had to pay."

"We already killed three treacherous assholes today, I'm more than happy to make it a fourth." Amber chimed in, with Neved chuckling to himself.

"I'm no fool; there's nothing to be gained from fighting you lot right now." He retorted, stepping onto the copter as the engine roared to life and the machine began to slowly rise into the air. "Farewell, Angels of Aevium…"

The machine was a few feet into the air when out of nowhere, Connor got up off his seat and pushed Neved out of the open door, causing the older man to cry out in fear as he landed on a pile of rocks, with the rest of the traitors looking on in horror. "Dude, the fuck was that for?!" Geara roared in anger, grabbing Connor by his collar as Taka closed the door to prevent anyone else from falling out.

"That scrub was in the way of my ambition; I won't let anybody get their hands-on Scarlett!" Connor smirked, wish Geara pushing him to the wall as he began dialling his phone.

"Rest assured, Madame X is going to be informed of this stunt, you little shit!" He hissed, with Zetta and Jenner paling upon hearing those words. Though they were completely innocent, they knew that her anger was to be feared and respected.

Back on the ground, the Angels walked up to Neved, who was clutching his broken leg in pain as he started throwing small rocks anywhere and everywhere in a fit of rage.

"That goddamn brat! When I get my hands on him, I'll—" He began, before the Angels surrounded him, weapons drawn and pointed at him.

"It's over Neved; come quietly and we'll patch you up." Maria proposed; the rest of the Angels impressed with her assertiveness.

"Tch, for a young child you're rather bold, much like my daughter." Neved commented, in an amused manner. "Very well, I'll concede, if only to get back at that prick Connor."

"Wonderful! We'll let Ame know about the situation here; a transport copter should pick us up within ten or so minutes. Thank you for co-operating with us." Melia smiled, sending a extraction request back to Headquarters.

 **Throne of the Grandmaster: Palace of the Hegemon**

Zenith was waiting patiently for Tressa to finish her call from Madame X, the latter having been informed over what had happened earlier today. The middle-aged man knew that Connor would be in deep trouble for his treasonous act and was relieved that the young upstart would get punished for his crimes. He saw that Big Smoke had a frown on his face, displeased that there was another act of betrayal in such a short span of time, while Sartorius was busy reading his fortune for the upcoming week.

"…I see. Thank you for notifying me about the mission, I'll be sure to punish him for his actions. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got someone graciously waiting for my audience." Tressa concluded the call, hanging up the phone before directing her gaze towards Zenith. "Can I help you?"

"I figured that I've held onto this for long enough, so it's time I come clean. I have something that you might find most interesting." Zenith began, reaching into his jacket and pulling out the hard drive with all the game data that Tressa desperately needs. "Behold, the original copies of the fangames, with not a single byte od data missing!"

"W-Wait, when did you get this?!" Tressa exclaimed, the young girl sporting a surprised expression on her face, which was highly unusual for her.

"I've had this for a long time, even before I initially defected to the Divine Powers. I had a hunch that I might need a bargaining chip of this magnitude sooner or later, so I opted to copy the data and kept it hidden all this time." The older man grinned, with Big Smoke eyeing up the man in intrigue.

"So, if you had the data all this time, then why wait until now to present it to us?" The stocky man inquired.

"Quite simple my liege; if I had showed this to you earlier, Krishna would've confiscated it and destroyed it, rendering all my scheming wasted. I had to wait until the perfect time before I could play this card as it could secure us the decisive victory over our foes." Zenith answered, impressing Big Smoke with his cunning plan.

"Intriguing…" Big Smoke muttered to himself, turning to face his leader. "Well since we have the data, what do we do about the super villains?"

"Easy; we have them continue their mission to reclaim the data from Starlight Studios. After all, if we tell them to fall back, this would alert them of your gambit and cause them to intensify their efforts to release the games before we do. Besides, as long as they get paid I doubt they'll care if we already have the data." Tressa answered.

"A wise decision; after all it's as the old saying goes; 'The greatest trick the Devil pulled is making others believe he doesn't exist.'" Sartorius chimed in, coincidentally flipping up the tarot card for the Devil. "This'll give us some breathing room to re-create the games in secret, enabling us to divert our attention to more pressing matters."

"Which reminds me, the three of his have to get ready for our meeting with the Britannians as soon as possible. Zenith, I thank you for helping us greatly in our endeavours. Rest assured, you will be rewarded most generously for your act of quick thinking. You may now be excused." Tressa replied, with Zenith bowing before her and exited the room afterwards.

 **Talk about a major plot development, especially with Zenith and his clever gambit! I figured that I'd add a few more traitors in order to bolster up their numbers to recover from the severe losses they had been dealt in earlier chapters. Tune in next time for a duel featuring Tressa herself! What powerful deck does she have under her sleeve? You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (Left the group and has gone solo)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	42. Chapter 42

**Well it's finally time for a duel you've all been waiting for; the introduction of Tressa and her amazing deck! Who'll be the poor sap that gets crushed by her might? We'll you'll have to read on to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 41: A battle of the mind!_

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace: Holy Britannian Empire**

The throne room had been prepared in advance for the emperor's guests, in a meeting that the middle-aged man had been anticipating for quite some time now. He was confused as to why he hasn't heard anything regarding the Divine Powers in a while, and hoped that Tressa would provide him with the answers he needed. A guard soon walked up to him, handing over a small slip of paper to him as he began reading it to himself.

"Good, she's here. Let her in." Charles ordered, the guard bowing before him, as he quickly made his way towards the door, gesturing the guard standing by it to open it. Charles sat back on his throne and watched as Tressa, Big Smoke and Sartorius entered the throne room, bowing slightly before the Britannian emperor. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Sir. Melvin?"

"Indeed it has, my liege. We come bearing news about an update regarding our position in the war against the angels and demons." Big Smoke replied, gesturing to his companions. "I take it you've heard of my great leader?"

"I have heard various accounts from my agents regarding Tressa's godlike strength and intelligence, but the other fellow beside you is completely new to me." The emperor commented.

"Sartorius is the newest member of the Divine Conspiracy; he hasn't been her long and already he's worked his way to becoming one of the organisations highest ranking members." Tressa informed the older man.

"It was the will of destiny herself that guided my success; it was but an inevitable turn of events." Sartorius added.

"Interesting…but you mentioned something about this Divine Conspiracy. I thought you were working for the Divine Powers." Charles inquired.

"Oh, them. Long story short, Krishna was playing us for fools all along, he seeks to create a universe where we're all enslaved to him and his cronies. All that so he can get his petty revenge over those fangames Big Smoke told you about." Tressa began her explanation, struggling to hide her contempt for Krishna. "I ended up creating a vastly superior organisation, laughing from the sidelines as the Divine Powers suffer defeat after defeat."

"And to top things off, the Divine Powers were the ones who originally published and circulated that Code Geass artbook that depicts your family as incestuous nymphomaniacs." Big Smoke added.

"What?! Why would Krishna pull a stunt like that in the first place? Surely he wouldn't want to betray the trust I had put in him." Charles exclaimed, refusing to believe what he had just heard.

"It is the unfortunate truth; destiny is not one for pulling back punches. However, there's still hope for you; join us in the Divine Conspiracy, we shall help you end the cycle of corruption that has plagued your great nation for several centuries." Sartorius offered, striking Charles with an awfully tempting deal.

"Hmmm…you strike a hard bargain. But how do I know that you can stand on your own legs without Krishna watching over you?" The emperor inquired, with Tressa bringing something out of her suitcase.

"I'll give you a first-hand taste of my godlike intelligence; I challenge you to a duel!" The young girl began, putting on her duel disk and striking a dramatic pose.

"Hahaha! I love your enthusiasm. Unfortunately, I have no knowledge of this game, but I'm confident that my son Lelouch would provide you with the challenge that you desire." Charles chuckled, gesturing at another guard to bring his son to him. Obeying the request, the guard briskly walked out of the room and left the group of four to wait patiently inside the throne room. Around a minute later, the guard arrived back, bringing with him Lelouch and his assistant/friend, Suzaku.

"…you called for me, father?" Lelouch inquired, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, you are to challenge this young lady to a duel, in order to determine whether we join forces with them." The emperor ordered, with Tressa waving at the teen genius.

"If it'll keep you out of my hair for a while, then what have I got to lose?" The young man replied, with both combatants standing opposite each other, with Tressa's duel disk already activated. "Oh? Seems I don't have one with me. Guess I'll have to sit this one—"

"Not to worry, I'll loan you mine. I'll even give you the deck that me and Euphy worked on together." Suzaku chimed in, showing him a metal case and opening it. Shooting a small scowl at his friend, Lelouch took the deck and duel disk and got to his side of the arena, staring down his opponent for the day.

"Honestly, I don't know a whole lot about this card game, but if it's anything like chess, then this ought to be a piece of cake." Lelouch smirked confidently.

"You seem quite sure of yourself; I like that a lot. But id there's one thing you'll learn from today, is that I am not to be trifled with." Tressa retorted, both players shuffling their decks before setting them in their respective disks.

"Allow me to determine who shall emerged victorious today—What?! My Future Sight's not working?" Sartorius began, hoping to look into the future but wasn't able to, which had surprised him.

"I've heard rumors that the Britannian family are blessed with special powers, one of which could be blocking your Future Sight." Big Smoke chimed in. "Besides, I love a little mystery in my life; keeps things interesting."

"Duel!" Both duelists called out, drawing their opening hands.

 **Tressa: 4000**

 **Lelouch: 4000**

"Allow me to make the first move; I play Toy Vendor from my hand, then activate it to draw a card, after discarding one of course." Lelouch began, performing the necessary actions and smirked at what he drew. "Due to Toy Vendor's effect, I get to special summon Fluffal Dog from my hand, and use it's effect to add a card of my choice from my deck to my hand. Next I'll use Polymerisation to fuse the Edge Imp Sabres in my hand, and the Fluffal Dog on my field to fusion summon Frightfur Wolf. Then I'll play Frightfur Fusion, banishing my Dog and Sabres from the graveyard to Fusion summon Frightfur Tiger, during which his effect activates to give both my Frightfur's a 600ATK boost!"

 **ATK (2000-2600)**

 **ATK (1900-2500)**

"Next, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Lelouch continued, confident with his board right now.

"Nice plays; you managed to bring out two fusion monsters on your first turn, despite your lack of knowledge in this game." Suzaku complimented the young prince. "But you can't exactly spam extra deck monsters without playing a Link monster beforehand…"

"If that's the case, then why did you forgot to include any into your deck?"" Lelouch retorted, causing the young man to chuckle in an embarrassed manner.

"I may have forgotten to put some in…eheheheheh." Suzaku answered, scratching the back of his head as Tressa and her agents watch the scene in a mixture of bafflement and amusement.

"Well this is nice and all, but I've got a turn to start. I draw!" Tressa called out, drawing her card and looked at it. "Firstly, I'll play Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel and activate his effect to dump a Vjiam the Cubic Seed from my deck to the graveyard. Then I'll activate Cubic Karma from my hand, dumping two more Vijams to the graveyard to give my Duza a 1600ATK boost for this turn, on top of the 200ATK it gains from it's own effect!"

 **ATK (1600-3400)**

"Next I'll use Foolish Burial Goods to dump a copy of Unification of the Cubic Lords to my graveyard, followed by setting two cards facedown. Then I'll have Duza launch an attack against your Tiger; Meteor Shower!" The young merchant declared, the sentient machine hovering towards the stuffed tiger, barraging it with several punches that were as fast as meteors hurtling through space, creating an explosion that sent bits of fabric and stuffing everywhere.

 **Lelouch: 3100**

 **ATK (2600-2000)**

"I'll end my turn, it's your move." Tressa smiled sweetly, with Duza's attack being reset upon her turn's conclusion.

 **ATK (3400-1600)**

"Looks like you'll provide me with more amusement that I expected." Lelouch chuckled in amusement, drawing his next card. "Perfect, I play Card of Demise to draw five more cards, but I must discard my entire hand after five turns. Next, I'll play Frightfur Reborn to bring back my Tiger from the Graveyard."

 **ATK (1900-2500)**

 **ATK (2000-2600)**

"Now I'll play Polymerization from my hand, fusing my Frightfur Wolf, alongside the Fluffal Cat and Fluffal Rabbit in my hand to fusion summon Frightfur Sabre-Tooth, and since I used three materials for its fusion summon, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effect. Additionally, I can retrieve a Polymerization and my Fluffal Dog from the graveyard, thanks to the effects of my Cat and Rabbit. Oh, and did I mention that Sabre-Tooth grants all Frightfur monsters an additional 400ATK?" The young prince continued.

 **ATK (2500-2900)**

 **ATK (2400-3400)**

"Battle! I'll have Sabre-Tooth eviscerate your Duza; Cursed Fang!" Lelouch declared, pointing directly at Tressa as the mangled plush Smilodon lunged at the machine, destroying it instantly with it's sharp fangs.

 **Tressa: 2200**

"A shame that it has to end this early, but it couldn't be helped. Tiger, attack her directly!" He continued, eager to end this duel as soon as possible.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown Sakuretsu Armor to destroy your Tiger instantly!" Tressa retorted, watching as the plush Tiger exploded into thousands of little pieces.

 **ATK (3400-2800)**

"Lucky shot, I'll end my turn." Lelouch scoffed, watching as Tressa drew her next card, her mind formulating a winning plan.

"Alright then, I'll activate my second facedown card, Sixth Sense! I declare two numbers, those being four and six, and if any of those numbers show up on my next dice roll, I draw that many cards." Tressa began, taking her die and rolled it on the ground, before stopping on a six. "Wonderful, just as I had hoped!" She smiled.

"Talk about a lucky break…" Big Smoke sighed in relief.

"You may call it luck, but it is merely as destiny herself has planned from the beginning." Sartorius retorted calmly.

"First, I'll play One for One, discarding a card to Special Summon Stygian Security from my hand. Next I'll summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew, activating its effect to fuse it and my Security to Fusion Summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, and use it's effect to gain ATK equal to that of your Sabre-Tooth's." Tressa continued, watching as her dragon syphoned energy away from the plush toy.

 **ATK (2800-5600)**

"But if you think that's if for me, then you're wrong. By revealing my Dark Garnex, Blade Garoodia, and Buster Gundil in my hand, I get to special summon Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord! Now I'll play my Cubic Wave from my hand, doubling Crimson Nova's attack and halving your Sabre-Tooth's attack." The young girl continued, with Lelouch smirking in response.

"Foolish decision, I activate my Counter Trap, Frightfur March, to negate and destroy your Wave." The young prince smirked, watching Tressa's spell get destroyed.

"Not bad…but did you expect me to have a second Cubic Wave?" Tressa smirked back, surprising her opponent.

"W-What?!" Lelouch gasped, watching as the cubic entity before him grow to twice its original size, while his plush shrunk down to half its size.

 **ATK (3000-6000)**

 **ATK (2800-1400)**

"Battle! Crimson Nova, end that toys miserable existence; Cubic Majesty!" Tressa declared, the massive fiend charging up energy in its large cube, before firing it directly at Sabre-Tooth, the light engulfing the young prince who cried out in pain as the rest of his lifepoints were drained.

 **Lelouch: 0**

 **Winner: Tressa**

"What?! I was defeated that quickly?" Lelouch commented, still shocked over the stunning defeat.

"That's just how my deck works; dealing large amounts of damage as soon as possible." Tressa replied, her adjutants coming over to congratulate her.

"Stupendous victory, my lady! There was never a doubt in my mind as to who would win today!" Big Smoke cheered.

"Destiny had shown you the path to victory, and you willingly accepted it. Just as it is destiny that you will lead the world into a new era." Sartorius smirked. Charles was more than impressed with the display and clapped slowly in respect.

"Excellent, you've more than proved your strength before me. On behalf of the Britannian Empire, I offer a truce to the Divine Conspiracy; together we shall save this world from the gods and corruption that plague it!" He declared, extending his hand to Tressa, who shook it vigorously.

"Here, here. Together, we shall wipe out those who would dare oppose our noble goals!" Tressa grinned, unaware that Big Smoke's phone started ringing. What followed was a rather quick conversation that left a frown on the stocky man's face.

"…Uh-huh, thanks for letting me know Ryder. Over and out." He ended the conversation, putting his phone away. "Bad news; another one of those Gotham crazies has decided to betray us, and this time they're trying to rope in more supporters."

"Didn't I just teach those idiots not to mess with me the other day?!" Tressa exclaimed, a look of annoyance on her face as she let out a sigh. "Who is it this time?"

"Some guy by the name of Maxie Zeus; some nutjob who's obsessed with the Greek gods." Big Smoke answered.

"Heheheh, shall I dispose of this vermin as well? I'm more than happy to show him the error of his ways." Sartorius offered, chuckling to himself.

"Knock yourself out; no need to go easy on him." The young girl agreed with the idea.

"Uh, quick question. If these villains opt to betray you several times, then why keep them around?" Suzaku inquired.

"Most of them are reliable and trustworthy; it's just the irrelevant thugs that try and stir up shit, thinking it would impress the big dogs. All their efforts are gonna by them, is an early grave." Tressa answered, filling out some information in her PDA. "Within a couple of days, we'll send over the rest of my Octoguard to finalise the peace treaty. But for now, we've got some treacherous vermin to deal with."

"Very well, you may leave." Charles replied, with Tressa and her adjutants bowing before the emperor, leaving the throne room shortly afterwards.

 **Starlight Studios: Break room**

Since Ame and the rest of the staff were busy having a discussion about their next project, Roland and the others figured it would be best if they spent the time formulating a plan on how to retrieve the rest of the Relics, putting an end to Krishna's plan with them for good.

"Alright, we already reclaimed half the Relics from the Divine Vanguard, but I have no doubt that the Divine Powers would strengthen their security in response to our string of success. The first thing we should do is to figure out their positions, before determining which one will be the safest to retrieve." Roland began.

"Well based on the intel we got from Nikita in return for our services back at Tokyo Bay, we can pinpoint their locations to three areas; Kyoto in the Kansai region, Akita in the Tohoku region, and the island of Okinawa. However, if we are to pinpoint their exact locations, we may need some assistance from Anna and Noel." Boudica added, showing the group of four a map of Japan, with three red pins on the locations.

"I don't know if it would be wise to bring them along with us; those Divine Vanguard demons are a cut above the rest." Chevalier expressed his concerns.

"Oh come on, they're not all that tough. You and I took care of one each, while Micaiah dealt with that big bird who opted to waltz into our territory." Blair playfully commented, resting her hand on his. "Besides, we'll be travelling together in a group so there's safety in numbers."

"Hehe, I forgot about that…" Chevalier chuckled light heartedly, scratching the back of his head as the door opened and Sothe stepped in the room.

"Hey there, what have you got there?" The young rogue inquired.

"A map detailing the locations for the other three Relics of Reborn. With a little bit of skill and luck on our side, we'll have them back in no time." Roland declared.

"Sounds like a plan, but my issue is that which one will we go for? All three of them are quite some distance from here, and I wouldn't put it past Krishna to relocate the other two should the first one get compromised." Sothe replied. "Heck, I still don't understand why Krishna doesn't just destroy them."

"My assumption is that the Divine Powers need them for their masterplan. Mind you, I don't know what they can achieve not that all their best commanders have defected to form a new organisation. In all honesty, they're probably keeping them just to rub it in our faces." Blair added.

"In that case, I say we take them back and rub it in their faces, see how those assholes like it!" Boudica declared, slamming her fist on the table. "By the way, where's Micaiah, and Astolfo? They wouldn't miss a meeting even if they were dying."

"Well er…let's just say they're having some quality time together…" Sothe chuckled heartily, with the redhead shaking her head in amusement.

"That man could never keep it in his pants." She retorted, jotting something down quickly and handed it to Sothe. "If you could give this to them, then that'll be appreciated."

"Can do!" Sothe smirked, accepting the slip and exited the room, making his way to the bedrooms.

 **0000**

Astolfo sighed in bliss, lying down on the plush bed as Micaiah began licking his right nipple, while using her hand to stroke his large cock. The duo had figured that they earnt themselves a break after all the hard work they put in, and figured the best way to spend it was fucking each other's brains out. "Ahhh…this feels so good." The pinkette moaned in bliss.

"Teehee, I figured you'd like this." Micaiah giggled, wearing nothing but her lace panties as she fingered herself while stroking the big dick in her hands. The meat started twitching in her hands, the Maiden of Dawn feeling every single pump of blood in her smooth hand as pre-cum started oozing from the tip, as Astolfo had a cunning plan form in his mind.

"Hey Mickey, why don't you bring that cute ass of yours over here?" Astolfo grinned lecherously, a hungry look in his eyes. As she had a good idea on what he was gonna do, she shifted her body so that her head was over his crotch, and her backside was hovering over Astolfo's face. Aroused by the casual wiggling, the pinkette quickly lowered her panties and jammed his tongue into her snatch, and began eating her out.

"Ah!" Micaiah gasped in bliss, her body shivering in pleasure as the wet tongue probed her sensitive insides, lapping up all her juices. Focusing her attention on the springy organ right in front of her, she popped it in her mouth and began suckling on it, with Astolfo's moans ringing out through her juice box.

"Fwaaaaaaah! So good!" He purred, his fingers joining his tongue in probing the warm pussy as her juices started flowing down on to his face. The duo continued to orally gratify each other, with Micaiah somehow managing to insert the entirety of Astolfo's dick inside her mouth, her tongue rubbing over the top of his head and tasted his pre cum. They both knew that they were on the verge of cumming and opted to do so at the same time. With a quick yelp of bliss, Micaiah came, coating Astolfo's face with her tasty juices as he blasted a big load into her mouth, his cock popping out her mouth from the force exerted.

"Hmmm…it has a sweet aftertaste to it, don't you reckon?" Micaiah inquired, managing to swallow all the jizz in her mouth, as Astolfo was greedily licking up the juices coating his face.

"Not as sweet as yours, Mickey!" He smiled, finishing the nutritious snack before lying back down on the bed, with Micaiah following suit. "Ahh…don't you just love a free day to yourself?"

"True, but I'll enjoy it more if I get to be around all those dear to me, like you and Sothe." She smiled back, the door opening as Sothe entered the room.

"Ah, just the two I need to see; I've got something for you to read." The young rogue commented, handing Micaiah the slip of paper as she began reading it, her brow furrowing slightly.

"Hmmm…interesting. I guess we know where the rest of the relics are. However some additional reconnaissance would be needed, but only for Okinawa. After all, we can make a request for the MS Loyalists to patrol the other two locations, but if they're to busy than we can count on the Hunter Association to check them out, given their experience with demon domains." Micaiah commented, handing the slip back to Sothe.

"I guess that makes sense, when you think about it." He replied, opting to step back as the duo decided to redress themselves. "So who should we send out on the mission then?"

"Well we'll need Anna and Noel to help us pinpoint the exact location of the Relic, and we could use Boudica's strength in case things get dicey. I also think Blair and Chevalier would be great additions to the recon group. Any objections?" She suggested, having finished getting dressed.

"None at all. Come, I'll let you explain your plan to the others." Sothe said, the trio making their way back to the break room, with Anna and Noel having arrived in the room while Sothe was out.

"Hiya Sothe! Mr. Roland told me everything while you were out." Anna smiled. "So where are we going next?"

"After some careful consideration, I decided to have Blair, Chevalier and Boudica join the two of you on your scouting mission to Okinawa. Do any of you have an issue with that?" Micaiah informed the young girl.

"I can't say I'm all that confident with going so far away from home, even in a group of five." Noel expressed his opinion, shuffling his feet slightly. "The risk of danger we're looking at is high, moreso since we'll be fairly isolated from our allies."

"In that case, I could ask Shiv to keep an eye out on the group while you're out there. Heck, I'm sure Aurora would join in for the thrills." Roland suggested. "After all, their secret powers are more than capable of helping you get out of a pinch."

"Hey, that's a great idea! See Noel, there's nothing to worry about!" Anna chimed in, turning to face her brother with a confident smile on her face.

"I guess so…" Noel replied, still a little unsure how things will turn out.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure neither of you two get hurt, even if it means having to give up my life." Boudica promised.

"I doubt any of us are gonna die during a simple recon mission; love the enthusiasm though." Blair chimed in. "Whaddya say Chevvie, are you with us?"

"A bit of fresh air wouldn't hurt, so I'm game!" Chevalier declared, pumping his fist in the air. "So when exactly are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, I don't want to take anyone's break day away. Besides there's still some final preparations to go over." Micaiah answered, with Astolfo yawning and stretching his arms.

"Well this has been fun and all, but I'm gonna sleep on the floor now. Night everyone!" He smiled, lying down on the floor and began sleeping, with everyone chuckling over his antics.

 **A bit of a short chapter, but it was to hype you all up for the next chapter, which will contain a more solid duel, and an amazing lemon based off of one of my dreams. So you can count on it to be quite the thrilling experience.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (Left the group and has gone solo)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	43. Chapter 43

**Welcome one and all, to Chapter 43. I hyped this up for you all in the previous chapter, and I intend to live up to my promises. As I said before, it'll feature both a duel and a lemon, but what you might not expect is that the lemon won't feature any characters from the Pokémon fangames. Who will it feature instead? Let's find out inside this thrilling installment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 42: The Light's majesty_

 **Outskirts of Naha: Okinawa Island**

"Hooray! This is gonna be so fun; I love exploring new places!" Anna chirped happily, a bit ahead of the group as they explored the small island. They spent the first couple of hours checking out the city of Naha for anything suspicious, but their efforts were fruitless, so they began searching outside the city, all while trying to keep up with the young girl.

"Anna! Slow down, will you?" Noel requested, his legs starting to grow tired from the strenuous walking.

"Oh, come on Noel, I'm not going that fast!" She playfully poked her tongue out at him, but opted to slow down for his sake. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"I don't know much about demon domains, but I do remember some report that Fujiwara showed Ame, namely that these domains can be accessed via portals of sort, so I guess that's the best lead we've got." Blair chimed in. "Besides, you've got that pendant with you; maybe that can point us in the right direction."

"Hey yeah; I can also have Nostra help us out!" Anna replied, bringing out her pendant and pointed it in the air around her, before a faint glow started emanating from it while the young girl was facing southeast. "Hey, I got something!"

"Alright, we've got ourselves a new lead. Nice work!" Chevalier smiled, with Anna chuckling cutely in response as the changed directions and began walking southeast, towards Minatoga.

"So what exactly are those things you keep around you anyway? Furthermore, why would the Divine Powers want them anyway?" Boudica inquired.

"I remember dad telling me and Anna the origin story of those keys, but my memory's a bit hazy so bear with me. Long ago, a shrine was built to protect the meteorite from which Arceus supposedly came from, with a set of six keys locking up the main chamber of the shrine. Knowing that there are those out there who would seek to exploit its power, the worshipers at the time figured it would be best if the keys were disguised as pieces of jewellery, and were handed off to the six sages at the time, who would pass them down through generations upon generations. Naturally, the metal would start to wear down, so they held a festival every ten years to repair the jewellery under the guise of a standard religious festival. Somehow, Team Meteor found out about the location of the keys and conspired to steal them for their own purposes, which ended in their failure. The adults opted to celebrate this victory by turning that battle into a video game; Pokémon Reborn, which I'm sure you know about." Noel recalled the ancient tale.

"Ah, so that's what inspired you to create Reborn. I assume the others were creating their own games, leading you all to unite and form Starlight Studios?" The redhead guessed.

"Yep, spot on! Now to continue what my brother was saying; the story says that whoever controls the meteorite can control the universes' destiny; hence why that meanie Krishna wants those keys." Anna continued, before her pendant started glowing much brighter then before. Taking it out, she pointed it in the direction of an ancient castle, the pendant flashing in response. "Aha! That's where we have to be; now to find it."

"Well this was easier than I expected—wait, what's that?" Blair began, hushing up as she saw a hooded figure enter through the castle gates.

"Seems we're not alone; better tread carefully…" Chevalier whispered, the group of five sneaking through the gate and hid behind a wall, watching the hooded figure join up with a few of the Gotham supervillains. The figure removed his cloak, revealing himself to be Maxie Zeus. While watching the villains break the ice, Anna was struck by an instantaneous headache.

"Nnggh…" She winced in pain, clutching her head.

"A-Anna! Are you ok?" Noel inquired urgently, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I feel a painful light in my head…as if something evil is coming this way…" Anna answered, as she tried to focus on what the villains were saying.

"Why'd ya call us here? I've got some important business to attend to!" The Great White Shark hissed, with the muscular man laughing in response.

"I figured I'd hire you lot to help me overthrow Tressa; it'll be easy pickings…" Maxie Zeus grinned, the rest of the villains groaning in disbelief.

"Are you sure this is a smart idea? You saw what happened to that Prometheus dude." Firefly replied, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I tell you, the shit he went through sent chills down my back, and you all know how torture-happy I am." Black Mask added.

"Besides, I'm still reeling over the news about Tayama re-joining the Divine Conspiracy. I thought he left the joint after that incident with Two-Face." Hush interjected. "Word on the street is that it was all a ruse on Tressa's behalf."

"I swear I have no clue what goes on in her mind. Besides, I heard that she no longer needs our services." Firefly commented. "She ordered the traitors to work on a secret project but won't tell us what it's about."

"Enough jabbering! Are you going to join me in my coup, or not?!" Maxie Zeus demanded, the four other villains mulling it over in their heads.

"Perhaps I should have a say in this…?" A sinister voice echoed throughout the area, a blinding light coursing through the area as a familiar figure appeared before the villains.

"M-M-M-Master Sartorius!" The villains all exclaimed, with Maxie Zeus sweating up a storm.

"Oh no…why did he have to be here…" Chevalier whimpered, holding onto Blair tightly in fear.

"D-Don't worry, as long as he doesn't see us, we should be fine…" Blair replied, though she too was quivering in fear.

"T-That's where the painful light is coming from…" Anna cried out, weakly pointing at Sartorius, who maintained his focus on the villains.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you all planning a coup against Lady Tressa? Ohohohoho, how should I punish those who would dare defy destiny?" The tall man began, chuckling ominously to himself.

"I-I-It was Maxie Zeus who came up to us! W-W-We never wanted any part in this at all!" Hush blurted out in fear, the muscular man glaring at him.

"Insolent dog! You'll pay for—" He began, before an unseen force pushed him back a few feet.

"No, you will pay for your insolence!" Sartorius began, bringing out his duel disk before turning to face the other villains. "I'll deal with the rest of you once I'm done with this rat."

"Y-Yes sir…" Black Mask gulped in fear, the four villains backing off while Maxie Zeus got back onto his feet.

"So it's a duel you want? Fine by me; I'm the Duel Monsters champion of Greece, so there's no way you can defeat me.

"We shall see about that. But before we begin, why don't we play a little game?" The fortune teller suggested, a holographic image of a roulette wheel appearing about his head and began spinning rapidly. "Behold! The Wheel of Fortune. This wheel determines which additional boon or bane is granted to either of us. Where it stops, only one of us knows…"

"Yeah, me. Now stop!" Maxie Zeus called out, the wheel slowing down in response before stopping at a portion marked with a green 'x2'.

"You should thank me; you start with twice the lifepoints." Sartorius smirked, shuffling his deck and inserting it into his disk.

"Heh, there's no chance in the Underworld you have of defeating me!" Maxie Zeus retorted.

"Duel!" Both duellists called out, drawing their opening hands.

 **Sartorius: 4000**

 **Maxie Zeus: 8000**

"I'll start my turn with Cup of Ace; I predict it'll land right side up." Sartorius smirked, the holographic card began spinning in the air as Maxie Zeus stared at it. He knew what to do based on what he saw during the duel with Baron and hoped to manipulate the card in his favour.

"Stop!" Maxie Zeus called out, the card slowing down to a crawl. He grinned when it was about to stop upside down, only for it to gain a quick boost of speed and stop right side up. "B-But how?! I told it to stop upside down!"

"Hehehe…only I know what destiny has in store for us." Sartorius chuckled darkly, drawing two cards. "I'll Set a monster and end with a card facedown."

"Is that all you've got? My turn!" Maxie Zeus declared, drawing his card. "Firstly, I'll play Karakuri Anatomy face-up of the field, then I'll summon Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 Sazank in Attack mode, and have it attack your facedown monster!" The muscular man called out, the mechanical toy lunging at the facedown monster and slashed at it, revealing it to be Arcana Force 0 – The Fool.

"Destiny laughs at you! The Fool can't be destroyed by battle." Sartorius mocked his opponent, a holographic card appearing once more over the field and began spinning. "Now choose your fate!"

"Very well…stop." Maxie Zeus replied, watching the card grind to a halt and stop upside down.

"It landed upside down, rendering it immune to targeting. Is this really the best you've got?" The tall man mocked once more, angering the gang leader.

"Tch, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Maxie Zeus growled, glaring at his opponent.

"Very well then, it's my turn!" Sartorius declared, drawing his next card and gazed at it, a maniacal grin forming on his face. "HAHAHAHAHA! With this card, my victory is secure; I play the Field Spell, Light Barrier!"

*gulp* "Not this card…why did he have to draw it?" Chevalier squeaked in fear.

"Now he can simply choose which effects he wants, taking all agency away from the—" Blair began, only for Anna to abruptly cry out in pain and clutch her head, her headache growing worse by the moment.

"Ahhh…" She whimpered, a terrified expression forming on Noel's face.

"Anna!" He cried out, turning to face Boudica. "I-I'm sorry but I don't think we can stay here for any longer."

"I understand; I'll take you two to a safe location. I'm sorry to do this Chev, but I need you to be brave for me." Boudica told Chevalier, who stared wide-eyed at her before giving in to her request.

"A-Alright…we'll stay here. Just be careful out there, please." The petite blonde requested, the redhead nodding in confirmation before carefully escorting the young children out of the castle, leaving the other two to watch the duel.

"With Light Barrier on my side, I can choose which effect to apply whenever an Arcana Force monster is summoned." Sartorius smirked at Maxie Zeus, drops of sweat falling down the latter's face. "Next, I'll play the Court of Justice, enabling me to Special Summon a Fairy-type monster once per turn, like Arcana Force XIII – Death!"

A large, centaur like creature appeared on the field; it's body a sickly combination of grey and black, with feathered wings sprouting from its horse-like back. It held an hourglass in its left hand, while its long, spindly right arm ended in a razor-sharp scythe blade.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Hush exclaimed in a mixture of disgust and fear.

"It is the envoy of your journey to the Underworld, at least for Mr. Zeus over here. I'll select Death's right side up effect, and follow up by summoning Arcana Force I – The Magician, this time choosing its upside down effect." Sartorius continued, the gangly fairy appearing on the field as well. "Battle! I'll have Death attack your Sazank; Prophetic Doom!"

"Sazank's effect activates—" Maxie Zeus began, only for the machine to start crackling electricity and stay rooted in its spot, before getting bisected by the fairy's scythe. "Gahhh! What gives?!"

"Death's right side up effect; you cannot activate Spells, Traps or monster effects whenever an Arcana Force monster attacks. Furthermore, my Light Barrier's effect activates, enabling me to gain lifepoints equal to the attack of the destroyed monster. Additionally, I get to draw a card whenever I activate a Spell Card, courtesy of the Magician." Sartorius explained, an ethereal light coating his body.

 **Sartorius: 5200**

 **Maxie Zeus: 6900**

"And now my Magician, attack this traitor directly with Spheroid Stream!" He continued, the lanky fairy charging up a ball of energy and fired it at Maxie Zeus, causing him to roar in pain.

 **Maxie Zeus: 5800**

"I'll end my turn with a card facedown. Go ahead, make your move…" Sartorius smirked, with the other villains watching on in horror.

"No way, within a turn he closed that major Lifepoint gap they had, all while filling up his field with several monsters!" Firefly gasped in shock.

"No wonder Tressa likes this guy…" The Great White Shark hissed under his breath.

"Gahahahah! You must be an obstacle put in my path by Hades himself. Regardless, you won't stop me from entering the fabled Pantheon, I draw!" Maxie Zeus declared, grinning at what he got. "Alright! I'll summon Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 Ninishi, and activate her effect to Normal Summon Karakuri Muso mdl 818 Haipa from my hand. Next, I'll play my facedown Runaway Karakuri, granting Hapia a 1000ATK boost."

 **ATK (2100-3100)**

"Now my Haipa, crush his pitiful Magician!" Maxis Zeus grinned, the large machine barrelling towards it, with the other villains watching him go.

"Alright! If this lands, then Sartorius will take big damage!" Hush called out.

"But it won't. I activate my facedown card, Reversal of Fate. This enables me to change the effect of any Arcana Force monster I control, and I select The Fool." Sartorius retorted, watching as Haipa's attack was redirected to The Fool, resulting in nothing much happening. "And as you just saw, The Fools right side up effect redirects all incoming attacks towards it."

"Not bad, but since it attacked my Haipa changes to Defense position, enabling me to activate Karakuri Trick House; say goodbye to your Death, Sartorius!" Maxie Zeus grinned, his opponent keeping quiet as the eldritch centaur was abruptly destroyed. "And since I've got no choice, I'll have Ninishi attack your Fool."

The kimono wearing machine lunged at the fairy and smacked it hard; like Maxie Zeus had expected, it didn't do a thing at all. "Alright, now that the Battle Phase is over, I can tune my Ninishi to my Haipa to Synchro Summon Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 Burei. Since I summoned him, I get to Special Summon a Karakuri monster from my deck, like my Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 Nishipachi. Now Nishipachi's effect activates, allowing me to switch your Fool into Attack Position; additionally, my Burei can change a Karakuri's position on the field once per turn, and I'll do so to my Nishipachi. Finally, since I have two Karakuri Counters on my Anatomy, I can send it to the graveyard to draw two cards, and end my turn with that!" The muscular man continued, the Gotham villains cheering for him.

"Alright, way to turn the tables on that freak!" Black Mask cheered.

"You can do this, Zeus!" Firefly called out as well.

"Well you seem to be a bit more of a challenge than my last opponent. But it will do you no good as I will crush you, I draw!" Sartorius retorted. "Excellent, I tribute my Magician to summon Arcana Force X – The Wheel of Fortune! And since my Light Barrier is still up, I get to choose which effect I want, and I'll go for right side up. Time to put my luck to the test; I declare a number between 1 and 6, and roll a die. If I get the declared number, I draw that many cards, otherwise I mill the same number of cards. I think I'll go for 6."

A new monster appeared on the field, this one taking the form of a humanoid fairy that had a Roulette wheel attached to its back and a poker table attached to its front. Conjuring a die with its power, it rolled it onto the table, everyone present watching with bated breath. After a few seconds the die stopped, landing on a six. "N-No!" Maxie cried out in shock and anger.

"Don't get angry; it's merely what destiny herself wanted." Sartorius drew his card, before cackling maniacally once more. "Mwahahahahahahaha! With this card, your destiny is over. The final Major Arcana, Arcana Force XXI – The World!"

"Ah, not that card!" Blair cried out in fear, as the colossal fairy emerged on the field, its gaze fixated on Maxie Zeus.

"Like with before, Light Barrier enables me to choose which effect I want, and I'll go for right side up. Now I'll play Back-Up Rider to give The World a 1500ATK boost." Sartorius continued, the metallic fairy brimming with the same Light as its master.

 **ATK (3100-4600)**

"4600 Attack Points?!" The Great White Shark gasped, with Sartorius laughing once more.

"Now…crush his Burei with your Light!" He ordered, The World charging up a large beam of light and fired it, instantly vaporising Burei into nothingness.

 **Sartorius: 7800**

 **Maxie Zeus: 3800**

"Next I'll have the Wheel of Fortune attack your Nishipachi, during which your monster changes position due to its effect." Sartorius continued, with Maxie Zeus watching in horror as the Wheel of Fortune spun its wheel at incredible speeds, sending out supersonic vibrations that decimated the decrepit machine.

 **Maxie Zeus: 2300**

"Haa…haa…I can still recov—" The muscular man began.

"No, you can't. During my End Phase, The World's effect activates, enabling me to tribute two monsters in order to skip your next turn." Sartorius smirked, his Fool and Wheel of Fortune disappearing in two rays of light, the World losing its temporary boost.

 **ATK (4600-3100)**

"T-This isn't fair at all!" Maxie Zeus roared in anger.

"Don't cry now; you're merely getting rewarded as a traitor deserves. It's my turn." Sartorius coolly replied, drawing his next card. "Your destiny is to be crushed by me! The World attack, Catastrophe!"

Like before, the massive fairy charged up a large amount of light energy within its eye, before firing it at Maxie Zeus, who roared in pain as he collapsed onto the ground.

 **Maxie Zeus: 0**

 **Winner: Sartorius**

"H-How could I have lost…I was Zeus' Chosen One…" Maxie Zeus commented weakly, falling to his knees.

"The gods will tremble before the Divine Conspiracy, just as destiny predicted." Sartorius replied, pointing directly at the fallen gang leader. "Now…time for you to pay for your treason!"

The area started shaking violently, as a gigantic portal appeared in the sky, the familiar form of Shesha slithering out of it. Eyeing up the treacherous villain, it snatched him up in its massive hand and shovelled him into its more, chowing down on it as blood and viscera was sprayed everywhere. Having fulfilled it's order, it leant down towards Sartorius in an inquisitive fashion, the man pointing over at the other villains who trembled in fear and protested in response.

"W-W-Why are you pointing at us sire? We weren't going to betray you!" Hush pleaded in fear, watching the giant serpent slither closer and closer.

"Lies. You claim that you stand by us, yet you rallied behind the traitor both before and during the duel. You have betrayed us as well, and shall suffer the consequences!" Sartorius cruelly retorted, watching the giant serpent snatch up the four villains, who wriggled desperately in an attempt to break free. However they would soon join their companion, as the giant serpent shovelled them into its mouth and started chewing in them, the sound of bones crunching echoing throughout the area.

"Hehehe, another set of poor souls have been freed from the shackles of the gods." The fortune teller mused to himself, the sound of distant footsteps attracting his attention and caused him to turn around. "Ahh…I see now."

 **0000**

Both Blair and Chevalier bolted out of the castle walls, their faces deathly pale as they started running down the dirt path, finding their companions at the bottom.

"Chev! Blair! What happened back there?!" Boudica cried out, rushing over to the duo with Anna and Noel joining her.

"I-I-It was awful! That other guy lost and was eaten by Shesha, before consuming his friends as well! He was powerful back then, but now he's bordering on unstoppable!" Chevalier panted, the blonde man on the verge of fainting.

"Sartorius had complete control of the duel the entire time, giving his opponent virtually no hope of succeeding. His deck is just too powerful to deal with!" Blair added.

"Well as long as he hasn't followed you two, we should be—" Noel began, before Anna started clutching her head in pain once more. "H-He's found us!"

"In my defense, its not like you were that hard to find at all…" A sinister voice echoed throughout the area, a bright flash of light shining momentarily throughout the area, the menacing man appearing right before them.

"S-Sartorius!" Blair and Chevalier cried out at the same time.

"Well, well; it's been a while since we last met. Poor little Chevalier couldn't escape my light, but was saved by his Blair in shining armor…" Sartorius mocked the duo, chuckling quietly under his breath.

"W-What do you want from us m-mister…?" Anna weakly replied, clutching her head.

"As a matter of fact, it is I who should be asking you that question; why stray so far from the safety of your base?" The tall man retorted, his hand edging closer to Anna's pendant, only for the young girl to turn away from him defensively. "Oh? Why the defensiveness?"

"T-That's my pendant you were trying to grab, I don't want it taken away from me again!" she replied quickly, piquing the man's interest.

"Ah…an heirloom I presume. Perhaps it'll be wise to discuss this matter with Lady Tressa." Sartorius mused under his breath.

"Listen here, freak. I don't care who you're working for, but it you man another attempt to snatch any of the Rel—" Boudica warned him, drawing her sword and pointed it at him.

"Any of the Relics?" He cut her off, finishing her sentence. "I see…that trinket of hers has some significance to your factions' plans, alongside several others I presume. An interesting development; perhaps some of the traitors know more about these Relics?"

"Look, neither of us have any interest in extending this conversation any longer than necessary. So if you can leave us alone, then that'll be appreciated." Noel bluntly demanded, amusing the menacing villain.

"Hahahaha! It takes incredible courage to talk to me like that; very well, I'll leave, but I hope you don't mind it if I take a…souvenir home…" Sartorius smirked, edging closer to the group as they stepped back in tandem. However, the tall man stopped for some reason, pressing two fingers to his head and frowned slightly. "Tch, guess fate decided to throw you a bone this time. You can keep your trinket for now, but know this; this isn't the last you've seen of me."

"W-Wait! Come back here!" Boudica demanded, watching the villain disappear in a flash of light. "Ugh, can't believe I let that asshole get away…"

"Welcome to the club, sis." A voice called out sarcastically, a pair of familiar figures appearing before the heroes via darkness.

"Aurora, Shiv!" Anna chirped happily, having recovered from her headache. "Good thing you came, that scary man was about to take my pendant…"

"What?! How did he find out about its purpose?" Shiv wanted an answer, crouching down to her eye-level.

"H-He figured out its significance based on our actions, probing us for more information regarding it." Noel answered; the young boy unsure on what to do next.

"Shit! As if we weren't hampered enough…" The older man muttered in frustration. "Did you at least find out where the domain is?"

"Y-Yeah, it's somewhere in that castle we just ran out of." Chevalier answered, pointing towards the large castle standing idly on the hill.

"I've been there before; a nice secluded place, though I did feel I was being watched at times. I should know, I have a sixth sense when it comes to the paranormal." Aurora commented, eying up the castle.

"Whatever the case, we need to head back to base now and plan an immediate attack. The last thing we want is for the Divine Conspiracy to snatch the relic from underneath our nose." Boudica suggested, with Shiv and Aurora using their power to teleport the group back to back.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Shhh…this way!" Astolfo hushed his followers, opening the door to the VR room as he was soon followed by Cain, Adrienn and Sothe. Upon stepping into the room, the pinkette quickly flipped the switch and illuminated the room, revealing the VR device to the group.

"For a minute I thought we were gonna do it in the dark…after all, everything's better with the lights off." Cain smirked, with Adrienn giggling in response.

"I still remember the look on Luna's face when she first heard that; now that was pure gold." Xe replied in an amused manner, xyr gaze soon focusing on Astolfo fiddling around with the VR machine. "So why are we here again?"

"I saw Roland and Julia exit this room a couple nights ago and decided to take a peak. I saw this machine laying out in the open and decided to play with it; as it was a boatload of fun I figured I should show it to you." Astolfo answered, patting the padded seat. "Come on Sothe, take your clothes off and put your cute ass on this seat."

"M-My clothes?" The young rogue inquired, with Astolfo handing him the instructions to read. Accepting the terms and conditions, Sothe managed to undress himself and hop up on the seat, his juicy cock exposed to the world.

"Now that's a lively fella you got there." Cain chuckled, the monitor beside him blaring up to life. "Now what do we have here…?"

"I think this is to check up on the player's progress, as well and see if the simulation is working properly." Adrienn answered, with Astolfo placing the joystick over Sothe's dick before walking towards the monitor.

"There we go…now to input the code to have Sothe relive that wet dream he had a month ago." The pinkette chimed in, clicking away at the keys for a minute before a beeping noise emanated from the VR googles. "Perfect. Well Sothe, time to put those goggles on and have the ride of your life!"

"Heheheheh, I guess a test run wouldn't hurt…" Sothe chuckled back, putting the goggles on his head and laid down on the chair, drifting off into the world of dreams.

 _ **Since this is a Virtual Reality Simulation, this next scene will be read from Sothe's perspective. I hope you enjoy what's coming up; remember if you don't like it, you're free to skip it.**_

Following the end of the war, the one that nearly wiped out the continent of Tellius, we all went back to our respective nations and began the long, arduous task of rebuilding. Initially, the young Prince Pelleas was set to assume the role of King of Daein, but in a last-minute decision, abdicated the throne and handed it to Micaiah, a decision that still surprises her to this day. Following the decision, the first thing she did was propose to me, something which the remnants of the Begnion Senate scoffed at, but who cares about them anyway? The news spread like wildfire across the world; the young street rat Sothe becoming the new King of Daein. Truth be told, I'm not sure I'm 100% cut out for this role, but if it's what she wants, then who am I to judge? Anyway, while she's out rebuilding the desecrated nation, she gave me the task of improving international relationships, between Daein and the other nations, primarily the overseas nations.

Which leaves me with my current situation; I was sent to the Kingdom of Nohr in order to fulfil one of these tasks, namely that I was to keep an eye out on the children of the royal retainers. Mind you, the thought of a king becoming a babysitter is asinine, but its feels…more comfortable than sitting on a throne truth be told. The experience was…quite interesting to say the least; though I managed to get most of them to sleep, though three of them decided to stay up a little late, namely Nina, Soleil and Ophelia. Now those three were quite interesting; Nina loves writing fanfiction, particularly when handsome men get together. Once I told her about Ike and Soren, she practically hovered by my side, siphoning every last drop of information she can get out of me. As for Ophelia, well she had a flair for the dramatic, often declaring her next spell to be "the best one she's used yet." Truth be told, she is quite gifted in magic, more so than I could ever hope to achive. And then there's Soleil, arguably the most optimistic young lady I've ever met. She adores anything and everything that she deems cute, especially girls. Based on how often she hangs out with Ophelia and Nina, I can determine that she could have unrequited feelings for either of them, or perhaps both.

I was busy patrolling the hallways, making sure that none of the kids were up later then they should be. As I was walking past the room where the trio were sleeping, I heard what sounded like…giggling? As if they were planning something devious. My curiosity got the better of me, and I leant in towards the door, my ear pressed up against it, and was able to hear what they were saying, though I wasn't able to determine who exactly was saying what.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

" _Lighten up, this'll be a breeze! It's not like he's ever gonna see it coming."_

" _True, but it's not like we can go overboard, otherwise we'll all end up in deep trouble."_

Having heard enough, I opened the door and stepped in, only to see Soleil and Ophelia sitting up on the bed, a comically innocent expression on their face. "Now, now. What are you two up to?"

"What are we up to? Why would we get up to something at this time of night?" Soleil bluffed.

"It'll be unwise to waste my innate power on simple tricks." Ophelia bluffed as well, though I knew they were hiding something. After all, I had several years of thievery and general roguishness under my belt.

"Nice try, but I heard you two—" I began, before I was knocked on the head by something blunt, the pain coursing through my head. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw a figure that vaguely resembled Nina looking over me, questioning if she may have struck me a bit too hard. When I woke up, I soon found myself tied to a chair, with the three girls eyeing me up in smug satisfaction.

"Ahhh…w-what happened to me." I groaned, resting my throbbing head on my shoulder. "Alright, did Edward put you up to this? Because this is something I can see him doing."

"No silly, this was all part of my master plan to…spice up the night." Soleil smirked, sitting on my right leg. "See, we've been wanting to spice our quiet nights up for some time now, however with the exception of Forrest none of the other guys pique our interest that much. We would've had our way with him, but the poor guy's running a serious fever, something which I'm sure you know."

"Yeah, I remember him thanking me profusely for the soup I gave him." I replied, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Where are you three going with this?"

"Simple, the four of us are going to have fun, and it will get messy. It'll be as steamy as whatever Ike and Soren get up to at night." Nina smirked, leaning in towards me. "And before you play the 'But what if Micaiah finds out?' card, I'll let you know that she knows all about your…misadventures all throughout Tellius."

"Heh, must've done some extensive research…" I chuckled. "In my defence, I gave Astrid a better time than that limp-dick fuckhead Makalov could ever hope to achieve."

"True, but I wonder if the same can be said for the other women you slept with…" Ophelia giggled, gently poking my cheek with her finger. "Unfortunately, you don't have much of a choice here. Not to worry though, we'll provide you with a warm up show to excite you."

"Well if I've got no say in the matter, then I guess I can live with it. But can you untie my hands please? They're starting to feel a bit numb." I yielded, knowing that there was no way out of this mess. Upon my request, Nina quickly untied the binds that kept my hands trapped, allowing me to stretch my fingers before hopping onto the bed alongside her companions. Soon enough, they began kissing each other passionately, a gasp escaping from my mouth as I became a lucky spectator to this most mesmerising dance. Periodically, they swapped saliva with each other, savouring the tantalising taste in their mouths as they undressed each other, revealing their glorious bodies to each other.

What helped them out was the differences they had in body shape; Ophelia had the largest breasts, but the smallest backside, and vice versa for Nina, whereas Soleil was the most balanced of the trio. Either way, they were all a marvel to look at, more so when they resumed their passionate lovemaking. A cold sweat poured down my forehead as all the blood was rushing to my rapidly growing dick, with my pants trying in vain to conceal the growing mass. However, the girls grew bored with kissing, and oped to begin probing each other's pussies with their fingers, with Soleil going for Ophelia, Ophelia going for Nina, and Nina going for Soleil.

The slopping wet sound echoed throughout the room, the girls moaning in bliss as their fingers were getting cooked by the warm pussies of their friends, pre cum oozing down the slender appendages and staining the once clean bed in their wet love. My tongue fell out of my mouth, lusting after the trio and their delicious juices as drool started oozing out of my mouth and landed on the floor. The girls, having noticed the expression on my face shot me a wink and fingered each other even harder, causing juices to spray everywhere and the sloshing sound to intensify. Soon enough, they all let out a low moan as they came at the same time, spraying each other's fingers with their scented honey. Taking deep breaths to recover, they soon eyed up my raging erection, which was on the verge of tearing a hole in my trousers.

"My, my…looks like someone's a little excited." Soleil purred, gesturing her lovers to untie the rest of my body, dumping me on the bed once they were done. Surrounding my crouch, Nina won the prestigious honor of lowering my pants and boxers, recoiling in shock as my throbbing cock nearly smacked her on the face, a small amount of pre cum oozing from the tip. Ophelia was the first to lean in and kiss the head, watching it quiver slightly before she started licking it, shivers of pleasure running up and down my spine.

"Heehee, let me have a taste!" Nina giggled, leaning in to lick the throbbing meat with Soleil joining in a few seconds later. There are no ways to describe a triple-blowjob other than absolutely, mind-blowing. The sensation of three separate tongues licking anyway and everywhere on my cock was amazing. My head, shaft, and scrotum were all sensually assaulted by the slippery tongues, the three girls lapping up any droplets of pre cum that can find while savouring the sweet taste of my cream. But before I was able to let loose, they ceased their licking, waiting a minute as if to rub it in their face as to who had control over the situation, my body aching with the desire to release.

"Poor little Sothe, denied a release by those he loves. However, it is I who shall make him burst with the fury of a supernova!" Ophelia declared, wrapping her large breasts around my cock and began rubbing them up and down a shaft, a new, more intense wave of pleasure rocking my body. I could let out nothing more than a series of weak gasps, watching passively as my member was ensnared in the plush bosom of the young lady, the head pulsating violently as Nina watched the spectacle with an intrigued look on her face. She then whispered something into Ophelia's ear, the blonde quietly giggling in response as Nina shifted positions and began grinding her plump backside against my member, pressing it up against Ophelia's breasts. I was rendered speechless as the two girls began stimulating my large dick, with Soleil taking to opportunity to sit on my face, granting me the chance to lick her sweet pussy, lapping up and leftover juices she had. The pink-haired girl cried out in bliss, as my slippery tongue probed and prodded her warm insides, which happened to smell of lavenders. I continued to explore her soft pussy, my mind and cock going crazy from the twin grinding of Ophelia and Nina with the insides of my balls squirming like crazy, as if they were producing an obscene amount of jizz. As the urge to cum intensified, my body started sweating and shaking, trying to fight back the ever-growing desire. Alas, the triple threat of Soleil's pussy, Ophelia's breasts and Nina's ass proved too strong for my mind, causing me to bellow into the pink-haired girl's snatch as a boat load of cum was blasted out of my dick, the vibrations from my mouth causing Soleil to moan loudly as she came all over my face, her apple juice coating my tongue and lips.

She got up off my face and started panting for air, with Ophelia and Nina wiping my cum off their breasts and ass respectively before pressing their bodies against each other, showing me their moist pussies.

"Seems that my passion burns bright for you; let's see if you can sate it…" Ophelia purred, as I eagerly crawled over to them and started licking their pussies at the same time, with Soleil opting to kiss her two lovers, her fingers running through their silky hair. As I expected, their pussies smelt and tasted differently from Soleil's; Ophelia's tasting like violets and Nina's tasting like roses. Either way, it was a most amazing treat for the taste buds, though truth be told, Micaiah has the best pussy of all time. Their juices stained my tongue, the sickly-sweet flavor intoxicating my senses and drove me to intensify my licking, as if I had an insatiable appetite for pussy juice. All of a sudden, my tongue split into two, allowing me to probe both pussies at the same time, netting me twice the juice I would've gotten otherwise. Naturally, both girls were enjoying my oral gratification, moaning into each other's mouths as their saliva splashed in their mouths. Soon enough, both Nina and Ophelia moaned loudly, forcefully spraying their orange juice all over my face, my tongue merging back into one as I greedily consumed the juice, the three girls lying down on the bed.

"Haa…haa…so who's gonna be first?" Soleil inquired, as I crawled over towards her, my body right above her.

"I'll give you the honor of being first…" I replied, slowly inserting my dick into her moist pussy, causing the pink-haired woman to squeal in bliss as I wrapped my arms around her and began thrusting, my tongue licking her sensitive nipples. The warmth of her body sent chills down my spine, the sound of wet slopping echoing throughout the room as I continued thrusting into her warm pussy. Opting to spice things up further, I hastened my licking and sucking on her nipples, slathering her soft breasts with my saliva. Evidently it seemed that she was already on the verge of cumming as a few minutes later, she let out a cute moan, spraying her juices all over my throbbing meat. Pulling out of her, my attention was soon focused on Nina, who was on her hands and knees, wigging her cute backside to entice me.

"I figured you weren't done yet." She quipped, watching as I waddled over to her and inserted my cock into her pussy, a pleasured moan escaping her lips as I began thrusting into her. I gripped her supple ass and watched Ophelia and Soleil kiss each other, the blonde woman eagerly waiting for her turn, as she saw her friend getting pounded by the King of Daein. Nina, already in a state of bliss, let out a few cute yelps as she felt her soft ass getting smacked lightly by my hand, all while my thrusts continued at their regular pace. However, I can sense that she wanted a bit more, so I hastened my thrusts into her, the sound of flesh smacking growing louder and louder. Like with Soleil, Nina was only able to last a few minutes before spraying her juices all over my dick, causing it to slide out easily as she started panting for air.

"I think I have enough energy for one last round…" I panted as well, sitting up and gestured for Ophelia to sit on me. With her back facing me, the blonde girl sat on my lap and inserted my cock into her begging snatch, before she began bouncing slowly on it. The position gave me a prime opportunity to gently play with her breasts, the soft flesh being toyed with by my hands, as Ophelia started moaning cutely in bliss. Having regained some energy, Nina and Soleil moved in and began suckling Ophelia's nipples, with Nina rubbing her belly and Soleil rubbing her aroused clit. Soon enough, I decided to start thrusting into Ophelia's warmth, the young maiden moaning loudly before being cut off with a kiss, our tongues playing with each other. However, I could sense that she wouldn't be able to last longer from the triple-threat, so I opted to slow down a little, so that she can have the best orgasm of her life.

My plan seemed to work as soon enough, Ophelia squirted hard, showering the bed and my cock in her juices. As my meat slid out of her, I hopped up off the bed and started stroking it furiously, the three girls eyeing it curiously while poking their tongues out. I let out a primal roar, as a massive load of mayonnaise shot out from my dick, splashing all over the girls faces as the shockwave sent me flying into the wall, knocking me out as I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **The Virtual Reality Simulation/lemon is over**_

"Woah…" Sothe commented, pulling the Joydick off himself as a sizable amount of cum poured out of it. Unbeknownst to him, he had gotten his cum all over the entire room, surprising his three companions. "That was amazing."

"Oh my." Adrienn chimed in, an embarrassed expression on xyr face as xe eyed off a glob of cum that landed on the top of the monitor. "I guess you were enjoying that simulation a whole lot."

"Looks like he managed to get a high score; perhaps it wouldn't hurt to spend the night with him…" Cain purred playfully, eying up the young rogue mischievously.

"Take this from me, Sothe's got some serious game in him. It's no wonder that Mickey loves—" Astolfo began, before the door opened, surprising the group of four as Julia started at them.

"HEEEEYYYYY! You're not supposed to be here!" Julia called out to them, a comically frustrated look on her face. Astolfo, Adrienn and Cain looked at each other and quickly bolted out of the room, with a half-dressed Sothe following behind. Watching the group run off into the darkness, Julia huffed to herself before closing the door behind her, before letting out another comically annoyed groan over the mess they left behind.

 **So how was that everyone, a tantalising lemon featuring a trio of surprise characters that none of you would've guessed. Anyway, the next chapter will have yet another duel, only this time it'll be for the sake of another Relic of Reborn. Thank you all for reading, I'll see you all another time!**

 **Made up/edited cards:**

 _ **Arcana Force 0 – The Fool  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 1  
Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. This card cannot be changed to Defense Position, except with a card effect. When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: Your opponent cannot select an 'Arcana Force' monster as an attack target, other than this card. Tails: Negate your opponent's card effects that target this card and destroy them.**_

 _ **Arcana Force XIII – Death  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2300  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 6  
Effect: When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: Whenever an 'Arcana Force' monster declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate any Spell, Trap or monster effects until the end of the damage step. Tails: This card can declare an attack on all monster your opponent controls.**_

 _ **Arcana Force I – The Magician  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1100  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 4  
Effect: During your turn, you can tribute this card, add a Spell card from your Graveyard to your hand. When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: Your opponent cannot target Spell/Trap cards on your field with card effects. Tails: Once per turn, when a Spell card is activated, you can draw 1 card.**_

 _ **Arcana Force X – The Wheel of Fortune  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2000  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 5  
Effect: When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: Once per turn, you can declare a number from 1 to 6 and roll a die, then if the result matches the declared number, draw cards equal to that number; otherwise, send cards from your deck equal to the declared number. Tails: Roll a six-sided die and note the result; excavate cards from your deck equal to that number, then add one of those cards to your hand. Place the remaining cards back in the deck and shuffle it.**_

 _ **Arcana Force XXI – The World  
ATK: 3100  
DEF: 3100  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy  
Level: 8  
Effect: This card can only be Tribute Summoned using 'Arcana Force' monsters as tributes. Cannot be targeted by your opponents' card effects. When this card is summoned, flip a coin. Heads: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to your Graveyard to skip your opponents next turn. Tails: During your opponents Draw Phase, select one card from either your Graveyard or banished pile and add it to your hand.**_

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame (W.I.A)**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet stolen)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (Is rumored to have rejoined the group)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	44. Chapter 44

**Welcome back everyone, and today I have quite the chapter for you all. It will feature a duel like I mentioned in the previous chapter, but it will also contain some bonus content, so make sure to look out for it while reading this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 43: Tricking the Trickster_

 **Starlight Studios**

"…And that's how our scouting mission ended. I tell you, if Aurora and Shiv hadn't arrived in time, we would've been in some serious trouble." Boudica reported to Ame, the head developer taking a quick sip of coffee.

"Thank you, the star of the show knows how to make an appearance!" Aurora beamed proudly, reclining back in the chair.

"Now isn't the time to be showing off—" Shiv reminded her.

"Oh, lighten up; this is exactly why Richard is the best lil' bro, he knows how to have a good time and he doesn't piss me off." The red-eyed girl retorted.

"He doesn't piss you off, because he doesn't want to end up like Rodney." The mysterious man informed her.

"Hey, Rodney kept drooling over me like some creepy stalker. Richard doesn't do that, so he wins in my book." Aurora replied smugly, crossing her arms in victory.

"If you two are going to have a fight or whatever, then please save it for another time. Right now, we're in the middle of a most dire situation!" Ame snapped at them, causing the two siblings to quiet down and save whatever witty retort they had for later. "Thank you. Now onto the main topic; now that the Divine Conspiracy know about the importance of the Keys, they will try to seize them from the Divine Powers and from us. Therefore, it is important that we reclaim them and perform the necessary rite before our enemies can. Anna, do you have an idea on which Key was hidden in the castle?"

"Um…I couldn't get a clear image due to the headaches, but I think it was the Sapphire Bracelet." The young girl answered, trying her hardest to remember.

"In that case, we'll need to send Amaria out to reclaim it, with Titania as backup. However, we'll also need a duellist just in case things get dicey." The white-haired woman added.

"I volunteer; granted, I just got this deck but it should be enough to deal with whatever deity decides to oppose us. And in the event where it's an all-out brawl, then my sword arm can come in handy." Boudica chimed in.

"Well that was easier than I expected…" Ame muttered under her breath in relief. "In that case, I'm more than happy for you to come along. Now if you could notify the other two about the mission, then that'll be great."

"Can do!" The redhead promised, bowing in respect before exiting the room.

 **1 ½ hours later: Northwest of Minatoga**

"So let me get this straight; Amy's bracelet is hidden in some abandoned castle, yet you had to retreat because some crazed fortune teller was about to steal Anna's pendant." Titania repeated what she was told, with Boudica explaining the story while they were walking towards the castle.

"Yep, that's exactly how it went down. Poor girl…at least she's not suffering from anymore headaches." Boudica answered.

"I still remember just how devastated she was the day following the loss of her pendant. She kept on crying and crying, and there was nothing I could do to make her feel better. I don't want her to go through something like that again." Amaria added.

"Well there's nothing any of us have to worry about, especially since I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty if I have to!" Boudica declared, with Titania raising an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Heh, so you're not afraid to spill a little blood? That's refreshing, especially in this day and age." She replied.

"How so?" Boudica inquired.

"Oh where do I begin? Firstly, they expect every single knight to be chivalrous, you know the drill; saving damsels, helping the people, maintaining the peace, all that jazz. However, they have very high expectations; for one thing you have to be a pure, golden child to even be considered eligible for the position. You can't have a single stain on your past record whatsoever, be it cursing, saying shit that you don't believe in anymore, or resorting to violence to solve a problem. They also go on about how knights shouldn't stoop to using their enemies' tactics, or else they lose. It's like, why should I purposely put myself at a disadvantage for the sake of some old code?! If the enemy is willing to get their hands dirty, then why can't I?!" Titania ranted, taking a deep breath afterwards. "Huh, I'm feeling a bit better. Guess my brother wasn't completely full of shit when he recommended that I should talk to someone about my problems."

"Besides, I'm sure that there's several mooks that you get to take your rage out on." Boudica commented, the trio arriving at the castle gate.

"I don't think there's anyone here but us…" Amaria commented.

"Too easy, let's just go in and—" Titania began, before a dark mist appeared right under the gate, a sinister demon emerging from it.

"Welcome fools! I am Loki of the Divine Vanguard, Guardian of the Sapphire Bracelet. If you wish to reclaim it, you must best me in a duel." The deity cackled maniacally.

"Lovely. So I assume that there's something Tania and I can do while we're—" Amaria began, but was cut off by the conniving trickster.

"Nope, you two cuties have to stand around and watch as I crush your friend!" Loki cackled once more.

"Not interested. Come on Amy, I'm sure there's a café in the nearby town we can go to while these two play their card games." Titania commented, turning around and heading back down the hill, with Amaria hesitantly following her.

"H-Hey! You can't just walk away when I tell you to do something! You do what I told you to do!" Loki snapped at them.

"Sorry, I've got better things to do with my life then listen to some chuckling buffoon. I assume you've got this under control, Boudica?" The redhead inquired.

"Yep. I'll make sure to come back a winner." Boudica replied, giving them a thumbs up.

"Good luck Boudica! We know you can do it!" Amaria voiced her support, the two of them continuing down the hill as the redhead turned to face a now infuriated Loki.

"Insolent whelps! I shall crush you in this duel, then I'll do the same to those fangame fiends!" He snarled, bringing out his duel disk. "The deck I have shall send you back to the Stone Age!"

"Pffft, like I'm frightened of you." Boudica replied, bringing out her own duel disk.

"Duel!" They both declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **Boudica: 4000**

 **Loki: 4000**

"I'll take the first move! First, I'll summon Evoltile Elginero from my hand, and follow it up by activating Evo-Force, tributing my Elginero to special summon Evolsaur Pelta from my deck, with it's effect enabling it to gain 500DEF points!" The trickster cackled, the cute lizard replaced with a menacing dinosaur.

 **DEF (2000-2500)**

"Oh but that's not all, thanks to Elginero's effect, I can draw a card and shuffle another into the deck to add an Evoltile monster of my choice to my hand, before ending my turn with a card facedown." He continued, snickering under his breath. "I know you can't defeat me…"

"Like I'm gonna throw in the towel this early, I draw!" Boudica called out, glancing at her new card. "First, I'll play Foolish Burial to send Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing to the graveyard, then I'll summon Masked Chameleon and activate his effect to revive Bi'an and tribute them to Synchro Summon Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing. And thanks to Bi'an, Yazi cannot be destroyed by battle."

"T-That's Quetzalcoatl's deck! H-How could you have defeated him?!" Loki screeched at the sight of the Yang Zing.

"Oh I didn't defeat him, but my friend did." The redhead smirked, pointing at his dinosaur. "Yazi, take care of that Petla for me."

The mystical dragon roared, flying over and breathed a stream of black flames at the dinosaur, causing it to roar in pain as it was annihilated by the powerful flames. "Lovely, during my second Main Phase, I'll play the continuous spell Supply Squad, and end my turn with two cards facedown." Boudica concluded her turn.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Loki hissed, drawing his next card. "Excellent…I'll play my facedown card Evo-Singularity, enabling me to XYZ summon Evolzar Solda using the Elginero and Pelta in my graveyard as material. Next I'll summon Evoltile Odonto and use its effect to special summon Evolsaur Diplo from my hand. Now if Diplo was summon via the effect of an Evoltile monster, I get to destroy a Spell or Trap you control, and that Supply Squad is an ideal target in my eyes…"

Boudica scoffed to herself, sending her card to the graveyard as Loki chuckled once more, the redhead now thoroughly irritated with the deity and his antics.

"Hahahahaha! I'll end my turn with a card facedown. Go ahead, make your move…" He crooned, eagerly awaiting his opponent to stumble into his trap.

"Oh I will, and it'll be the last draw I need." Boudica replied confidently, drawing her next card, looking briefly at it and smiled. "Nice…I'll play the spell, Card of Sanctity, enabling the both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

"What a thoughtful gift you gave me. I tell you, you're a lot better than that other redhead." Loki chuckled, drawing some much-needed cards.

"It's a shame that you won't get to use them, because this is the turn I win. Firstly, I'll play Monster Reborn to revive my Bi'an from the grave, before summoning Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing. Next, I'll play Double Summon so that I can normal summon Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing. Now I'll tune my three new monsters in order to Synchro Summon Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing." The redhead declared, with Loki chuckling at her, a nasty sneer on his face.

"Caught you! I activate my Solda's effect, detaching a material in order to destroy your newly summoned monster—" He began.

"Nope. I activate my Counter Trap, Nine Pillars of Yang Zing. This baby negates your card effect and shuffles it back into the deck, at the cost of a Yang Zing of course." Boudica retorted, with Yazi turning into a ball of light and exploded, the force sending Solda back into Loki's extra deck. "But it's not all doom and gloom for me; when Yazi is destroyed, I can special summon a Wyrm-monster from my deck, and I'll choose Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing!"

"Grrr, how dare you take my card away from—hey, why's your big dragon glowing?" Loki inquired, pointing at Chaofeng as the majestic wyrm was coated in a mysterious light.

"And I thought you knew all about your comrade's deck…anyway, Bi'an grants Chaofeng immunity from destruction via battle, and Suanni grants it an additional 500 ATK and DEF!" The redhead answered smugly, folding her arms over her chest.

 **ATK (2800-3300)**

 **DEF (2200-2700)**

"Battle! I'll have Chaofeng attack your Odonto, during which I activate my other facedown card, Yang Zing Brutality, doubling the stats of my monster!" She continued, as a horrified expression appeared on Loki's face.

 **ATK (3300-6600)**

 **DEF (2700-5400)**

"Say what?!" He screeched, watching helplessly as the dragon doubled in size and effortlessly squashed the tiny lizard, creating a shockwave that sent the deity flying back to the courtyard wall.

 **Loki: 0**

 **Winner: Boudica**

"G-Gahhhhh…this is unbelievable. I can't believe I lost to some lowly mortal!" Loki whinged, wearily getting himself up off the floor as red cracks soon appeared on his body, the deity wracked with an agonizing pain. "N-No! I'm not ready to die yet! I-I'll see to it that Odin avenges meeeeeeeeee…!" He screeched, before exploding into thousands of tiny pieces, leaving a velvet box behind."

"For a rookie like myself, I think I did alright." Boudica smiled to herself, picking up the box and tucking it into her pocket. "Now to make a quick delivery…"

 **0000**

"Ugh! Can you believe the audacity of that freak? Demanding we sit by and do nothing like some airheaded damsel while we watch some card game I have no interest in." Titania scoffed in disgust at Loki's attitude, taking a spoonful of Blue Moon Ice-Cream from a sundae she's sharing with Amaria and ate it. "At the very least, I now know who Fern devotes his prayers to…"

"Look on the plus side, we both know he's gonna lose; after all it didn't seem like he was taking this whole thing seriously." Amaria replied, noticing a familiar figure walking up to them now. "Just as I expected…"

"Happy birthday." Boudica called out, placing the box in front of the teal-haired woman, who wiped her hands and eagerly opened it, her eyes sparkling at the sight of her beloved trinket.

"Wow, this is the best early birthday gift I've ever gotten!" Amaria called out in joy, playing along with the little game as she placed it back over her wrist.

"Good. Another asshole from the Divine Powers has been dealt with for good, leaving us with five or so left, and that only includes the relevant members." Titania commented, sending a message to Ame via PDA. "So how easy was the chump?"

"Easier than I expected; the other three gave my friends a run for their money, but I was able to blow him out of the water. I guess every group of elites has their weak link." Boudica answered, opting to sit down on the spare seat. "Got any plans on what to do next?"

"Since we finished our job earlier than anticipated, I don't see why we couldn't spend some time exploring the area." Amaria offered.

"Woah there, I didn't expect you to act so…naughty." Titania replied, an intrigued look on her face.

"Oh, I can be really naughty when I want to be…shall I show you later tonight?" Amaria purred, winking suggestively at her lover.

"Now you have my interest. It'll be a lot more interesting than whatever Loki tried roping us into, that's for sure." The redhead smirked, eager for another wild night like the one a couple weeks ago.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm gonna order myself a hot drink. I think I've earnt it after that duel." Boudica chimed in, making her way to the front counter with the other two continuing to eat their sundae.

 **Palace of the Hegemon: Cafeteria**

"So let me get this straight; those fancy trinkets Krishna stole from those fangame peddlers are the keys to some meteorite that houses an eldritch god? And said god has the power to reshape the universe into one befitting the wielder's whims?" Nijisaki inquired, taking a small swig of his Nuka-Cherry.

"Yes. I sensed great power from within that pendant the young girl had. Unfortunately, I was forced to retreat before I could reclaim it. But fear not, for I have foreseen our inevitable success." Sartorius replied, calmly watching the taller man as he proceeded to bring out his tarot deck, shuffling it and opted to read his fortune. Soon enough, the doors to the cafeteria burst open, a familiar figure storming inside with a sinister grin on his face.

"I'm back, and better than ever!" Tayama boldly declared, attracting everyone's attention.

"Oh Mr. Tayama! I'm so glad that nasty business has been dealt with!" Roman hopped up off his seat and shook hands with the crime lord.

"Trust me, it's good to be back here as well. Of course, there's a few people here who I DIDN'T miss…" The bespectacled man shot a glare at Dio, who flipped him the bird. Tayama soon caught a glance at Satorius, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. "Who is this guy…?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you earlier. That is Chairman Sartorius Kumar, the latest member of our group. Despite being a newcomer, his impressive skills have managed to net him the second-highest rank in our operations alongside Big Smoke, bowing only to Lady Tressa herself. Word on the street is that he can see your destiny and use it to manipulate you." Hongou explain the situation. "Care for me to update you on other topics as well?"

"Very well, a refresher wouldn't hurt," Tayama agreed, opting to take a seat.

"Long story short, one of the traitors has the fangame data that we hired those Gotham crooks for. Soon enough, one of them found out about it and leaked the info to the others. Most of them didn't care, saying that they got the money they were promised soon afterwards, though a few of them were pissed and tried to betray Tressa. Naturally, it didn't end well for them." The older man continued.

"Was Shit-crow one of them?" The bespectacled man inquired, with Hongou shaking his head in response. "Damn! I'll get him next time…"

"Like I have any reason to fear a worm like you…" Scarecrow hissed, walking up to Tayama and pointed his syringes at him. "Once I'm done with you, the myrmidon's next."

"Hey fuckface. I just got a call from Illusion; they want their ugly bastard back for their next game." Dio retorted, causing Tayama to snort under his breath.

"I made my face this way…while you're stuck with yours." Scarecrow retorted, with Tayama's snort turning into full out laughter at this point. "Oh like yours is any better."

"It is; after all it was what made me the powerful crime lord that I am…" The bespectacled man chimed in, smirking at his two enemies.

"If you lot don't mind, I'm trying to read my new fortune. That last one was destiny testing my faith, and I passed with flying colors." Sartorius interrupted their spat, quickly getting back to reading his fortune.

"What on earth is he talking about…" Tayama whispered to the other two.

"Pffft, that crazy freak flipped some cards and talked about his "destined lover." Turns out it's someone named Adrienn; hey as long as he ain't lusting after my wife." Dio whimsically retorted.

"You mean my prize…" The bespectacled man whispered back.

"How dare you talk about my special woman like that!" Scarecrow growled lowly at the older man.

"Hey fuck you! I don't recall your ass having any input in this." Dio hissed, clenching his right fist with the index finger pointing upwards, while his left hand was cupping his right elbow. "Hell as far as I see it, you have no more use to us—"

*SLAM* "Give me a break!" Hongou roared, slamming his fist into the table with so much force that it punched a fist-sized hole in it. "I'm sick and tired of you lot squabbling over some woman like a pack of desperate scavengers! I've been keeping it bottled up for far too long, and it's about time I put an end to this shit!" He ranted, surprising everyone with his sudden burst of anger.

"Indeed, it grows tiresome and this is the first I've heard of such squabbling." Sartorius chimed in, having finished reading his fortune. "It's a futile effort in the end, the cards told me what her final fate will be. Yes, destiny herself foretold that I would amass a harem featuring our enemies from Starlight Studios. Mind you, I dislike the concept of a harem, but who am I to oppose destiny?"

"What the hell is this shit?!" Dio roared, glaring at the fortune teller. "I won't stand here while you scoop up all the girls like the greedy fuck you are!"

"I'll make you suffer a fear so agonizing that you'll beg me to end your miserable life!" Scarecrow hissed at the man. However, Tayama wasn't as angry as the other two, which was unusually strange for the man.

"Since the first time we've met, I'll give you a mercy warning, and you better pay heed to it…" He replied, leaning in towards Sartorius. "Serra is my prize, and my prize only. I will not let anybody get in my way, even if they are some fortune-telling prick."

"Duly noted but allow me to give you a warning of my own…" Sartorius replied, getting up off his seat and started down Tayama, a maniacal look in his eye. "Get on my bad side and destiny herself shall wipe you out of this plane of existence. The same goes for you two over there as well…" He continued, pointing to Dio and Scarecrow before exiting the room, leaving all three of them stunned.

"Well with the peanut gallery silenced, I can finally get something done here…" Nijisaki scoffed under his breath.

"Indeed, I've still got a report that I owe Tressa. Today would prove a welcome opportunity to get it finished." Hongou added, the older man exiting the room, satisfied that the squabbling over Serra has ended…for now.

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, but I was heavily invested in my Rejuv fic and couldn't stop writing for it.** **The next chapter will be a nice change of pace from all the dueling we've had recently.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin**

 **Mr. Zsasz**

 **Clayface**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner**

 **Shiva**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface**

 **The Ventriloquist**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	45. Chapter 45

**Since this is the 45** **th** **chapter of this story, I figured I'd honor this special landmark by having the chapter host a random variety of goodies for you to enjoy. It'll be a breath of fresh air from all the intense duels I wrote for you all, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 44: The Serpent's Rage_

 **Starlight Studios**

The air had a concoction of feelings strewn about; on one hand they're more than pleased with the recovery of the Sapphire Bracelet, but on the other hand they're concerned about the Divine Conspiracy's interest in the relics. This coupled with the faction's relative silence as of late had set their nerves on edge, wondering when their next move will be. Not wanting to waste the day away, the developers opted to begin work on their latest project, titled Pokémon: Unity, with Astolfo and Co. serving as temporary waiters.

"Ok, here's your morning tea, brewed to your exact specifications." The pinkette chirped, handing the mug over to Ame.

"Thank you very much." She smiled back, the young man playfully poking his tongue out as she continued typing away at the keyboard. "I assume you're wondering why we're working on our next game before our other ones get released?"

"Nah, I've got a hunch on what your reasoning is; you wanna get it over and done with so you can take a big vacation once this war ends." Astolfo inquired.

"Kinda; see I suggested the idea to everyone else in order to alleviate everyone's worries, mine especially." Nora chimed in.

"Hmmm, what seems to be troubling you?" Garret inquired from over his computer.

"Before his defection, I saw Zenith acting suspiciously, paying special attention to the Rejuvenation team from the shadows. A week later, I found out about the Tri-Master theft, leading to that project getting scrapped as punishment. Redi and a few of the other workers got upset at me for the decision, but Tressa countered by threatening to sack them." The green-haired girl continued.

"So, Tressa was still working here when the incident happened?" The pinkette asked.

"Yes, but that's not even the most suspicious part. I had people from the Reborn, Desolation, and Insurgence teams complain about Zenith's eavesdropping, even after Tri-Master was scrapped. I don't know why, but the whole scenario makes me uncomfortable; just what exactly is his endgame?" Nora continued.

"Call it a hunch, but I may have an idea. You remember when I duelled Bane a couple months ago? Well his aim was to seize the original data for the fangames; what if Zenith managed to steal it from under our gaze before his defection?" Astolfo hypothesised, his co-workers face paling upon hearing it.

"I hope that's not true, otherwise Tressa would have all out games underneath her grasp; she could theoretically release them before we do, bankrupting Starlight Studios for good." Melia replied, dreading the thought of such an occurrence.

"True, but she would need a publish—" The pinkette began.

"She already has Nintendo at her beck and call, I'm sure Mario wouldn't say no to an additional product to sell. Furthermore, she could easily manipulate Plasma Tech to switch allegiances, costing us our sole lifeline." Shiv interrupted the young man, raising a hand to his chin. "I don't want this scenario to be true…but it explains why the Gotham supervillains were so eager to betray the Divine Conspiracy."

"Fear not, for there's always the trap I planted in said files." Ame interjected, surprising her co-workers greatly.

"Trap file…what on earth are you talking about?!" Melia wanted an answer desperately, the white-haired woman chuckling softly.

"It's an insurance policy I installed into the games, in the event that something like this would happen. Should someone try to edit the files on a different device, the trap activates, crashing the device to the point where it becomes unusable. It's a very expensive file that required a bit of string-pulling with the Blakeory Corporation, but Saki was kind enough to tell me that the debts been repaid." Ame explained, a smirk forming on Garret's face.

"Now that's devious AND dirty…just the way I like it. Good to see that you're willing to bend the rules every now and then." He replied.

"Heh-heh, I can't wait to see Tressa's face when she realises that her dream's about to blow up in her face." Astolfo chuckled, the doorbell to the studio echoing through the foyer. The pinkette made his way to the door, only for Chevalier to beat him to the punch.

"This is Starlight Studios, how can we help you—oh, it's you two again. Come in, come in." The petite blonde smiled, gesturing the familiar duo into the building once more.

"Clover, Light! How can I help you today?" Astolfo cheered, noticing his friends handing him a mysterious letter. "Our mail got mixed up again?"

"I'm starting to think that this is no ordinary mix-up; rather the sender wanted us to come over here. Their purpose is unknown to me as of now, but I'm sure we'll find out." Light mused to himself, as he and his sister took a seat.

"I'm sure that Hongou and his flunkies had something to do with this; they're trying to lure us somewhere so they can catch us." Clover hypothesised, her ears picking up the sound of keys clacking on the keyboard. "Oh…what's going on in the other room?"

"I can't tell you much, as per company protocol. But I can tell you that we're working on a new project, one that'll be out greatest yet." The pinkette beamed proudly, attracting the siblings' attention.

"Really?!" Clover cheered, jumping for joy. "Oh boy, this is absolutely fantastic; I can't wait to play it when it's done!"

"Now, now Clover, it'll be a while before it gets released, so a little patience would be nice." Light kindly reminded her, handing over the letter to Astolfo. "But there's more pressing issues to talk about, one which I'm sure our hosts would like some elaboration on…"

Astolfo took the cue to open it and did so, his eyes widening as he read the contents of the letter, with Chevalier looking over his shoulder for a better glimpse of the contents.

 _To the fangame punks_

 _My comrade had stumbled upon some news you might find disturbing; however, he was promptly slain by that giant snake, Shesha before he could alert the police. Meet me and your little gang at the place you fought Bane so we can begin negotiations._

 _Signed: ?_

"Who on earth would write such a thing…?" Chevalier pondered, taking a step back to collect his thoughts.

"Regardless on who wrote it and why, if this news is as urgent as they say it is, then we better pay heed to it. Chevvie, I need you to alert the rest of the gang about his. You two, you can say here until it's over, if you wish to." Astolfo informed the other three of his plan.

"We appreciate your kind offer, but as the recipients of the letter, I believe that we're wanted there as well." Light knocked back the offer.

"Yeah, we'll teach this mysterious chump why you don't mess with us!" Clover boldly declared.

"Alright then, you can join us then. The preparations will take around 10 or so minutes, so you might wanna chill out while you wait." The pinkette smiled, making his way upstairs with Chevalier following suit.

 **Supermarket carpark: Shinjuku district**

The group arrived at the carpark like they were instructed to, the area filled with an eerie silence that made them feel a little uncomfortable. Hopping out of the SUV they borrowed, they made their way to the centre of the park, where they were soon confronted by a mysterious figure, fully cloaked in black.

"Ah, you're here. Good…I take it nobody followed you?" The figure asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Not to our knowledge…why'd you ask?" Astolfo inquired, the figure removing his disguise, revealing himself to be the infamous criminal dubbed the Electrocutioner. "Y-You!"

"Hahahaha! I'm impressed you lot had the guts to come here." He chuckled, his electro-fists crackling with static electricity. "But enough with the banter, you want the info? Then you better pay up!"

The heroes eyed him up wearily, exchanging whispers amongst each other for a bit before Blair opted to step forward, a suitcase in her hands. She opened it up, revealing several stacks of unmarked bills in a variety of currencies. "Here, will this be sufficient?"

The Electrocutioner stepped forward, eying up the contents of the case before taking it from the young girl. "Hehehe, a most generous offer. Very well, I'll tell you what you want to here. The fact of the matter is, Tressa already has the data you've been trying to protect."

"W-What?!" Clover exclaimed in shock, the heroes expressing varies looks of shock and horror. "Y-You're lying to us!" She continued, glaring and pointing at the bulky man.

"I expected you to say that, which is why I took the initiative of snapping a photo to back my claims up." The Electrocutioner retorted, handing Blair a photo of Tressa holding up a sizable storage device in her hands, with Jaern, Lin, Madame X, Larkspur, Gobline and Zenith to her sides, the group of seven sporting sinister smiles. "As you can see, they're already in the process of recreating your games."

"T-This can't be…" Astolfo weakly commented, falling to his knees. "H-Have we been bested? Is there no hope for me and my pals…?"

Sighing in annoyance, Boudica picked him up and slapped him a few times, shaking the pinkette out of his funk. "Don't you dare start this quitter talk on me; we've come this far and there's no way I'm throwing in the towel. If they want it they can pry it from my cold hands."

"Yeah, I've fought tyrannical kings, delusional senators and even a goddess; some crazy merchant isn't going to frighten me into submission!" Sothe chimed in.

"Besides, we're not alone in this, far from it. We're got our friends, our cards, and our bonds; something which Tressa and her flunkies can't take from us." Micaiah added.

"We've all got a reason to fight in this war; I refuse to let them down by giving up so quickly!" Roland declared, the rest of the group offering Astolfo some moral support as well.

"You guys…" The pinkette smiled, wiping a few small tears away as a determined grin formed on his face. "You're right, there's plenty of reason to keep fighting!"

"Wonderful, I'm glad this game isn't over just yet." Light smiled in an amused manner, furrowing his brow at The Electrocutioner. "However we may be in a bit of a jam; our "friend" over here didn't come alone, I heard his thugs prowling in the shadows."

"Heh, guess your ears are pretty sharp?" The beefy man replied, as a mixture of DC troopers and Ashura-Kai thugs emerged from the shadows, surrounding the heroes. "Then I hope you don't mind if we put you all in an early grave."

"We're not scared of you louts!" Chevalier retorted, causing the Ashura-Kai lieutenant to chuckle ominously.

"Hahahaha! I remember your chipper attitude from the failed assault in Kinshicho. I'll make sure to capture you so Tayama can throw you into his whorehouse, along with the babes of course." The lieutenant smirked evilly.

"Heh, it's a shame that the Angels of Aevium aren't here with you; I would've loved to spent the night playing with their supple bodies…" A DC soldier chuckled, the minds of he and his friends filled with depraved thoughts.

"Pffft, like I'm scared of a bunch of limp-dick assholes…" Clover snarked, infuriating the two-bit thugs.

"Fucking excuse me?!" The Ashura-Kai lieutenant snarled, his fists clenched in anger.

"You heard me; you lot are a bunch of gutless cowards who are so afraid of the best games of all time that you joined some shitty hate group just to oppose them. Well I've got news for you; Pokémon Reborn and her sisters will live on for all eternity, while you bunch of tossers will be forgotten in the bowels of hell, your shitty lives having been wasted on some infantile crusade." She smirked confidently, angering the lieutenant who charged at her, only for Clover to jump up and kick his head, knocking the chump out.

"Oh, is that how you wanna play?" The Electrocutioner smirked, charging up his electro-fists. "Then let's get ready to rumble!"

 **0000**

The legion of thugs charged aimlessly at the heroes, the latter left wondering if the villains had any other strategy at all. Opting to reclaim the offense, Astolfo lunged at a DC thug, impaling him with his sword before shoving the tosser aside. An Ashura-Kai thug snuck up on Astolfo and tried to slit his throat, only for the pinkette to spin around and choke the living shit out of him, the thug spluttering and gasping for air before leaving the world of the living. Chevalier was also combating against a few thugs, his fancy footwork proving to be too much for the imbeciles as he slashed them into pieces with his sword, with Blair dodging the meat chunks before pummelling a couple mooks with her fists of fury. Angered at the situation, a thug lunged at Sothe, only for the rogue to plunge his dagger into the mans face and twisted it, breaking the neck effortlessly.

"Hah, is that the best you got?" He mocked, angering the Ashura-Kai as they were still under the belief that Micaiah belonged to Tayama, and wanted to capture her so they can secure a promotion.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little shit!" An Ashura-Kai bellowed, running at the young man, only for Boudica to slice him in half, blood and meat spraying everywhere.

"You cowards never learn, do you…" She scoffed in disappointment, pointing her sword at some DC thugs. "Well, you wanna try your luck?"

Fuelled by an intoxicating mixture of anger and lust, the troopers ran aimlessly towards her, stun batons in tow. The redhead decapitated one thug before rolling under a second one and stabbed his back, kicking his body to the ground as she bisected another goon. A pair of DC thugs charged her at the same time, only for Boudica to chop them up effortlessly, taking the time to watch Micaiah vaporise half a dozen Ashura-Kai with her powerful magic. She soon noticed a thug creeping up on a busy Roland, crying out while lunging at the thug and snapped his neck.

"Phew…thanks for the save Boudy…" Roland smiled, turning to his side to dodge an incoming attack before stabbing the thugs neck with his sword. While this was happening, Light was fighting off four thugs with his bare hands, the vision-impaired man holding his ground surprisingly well as he dodged the incoming attacks.

"I pity you; you were expecting a cakewalk due to my blindness. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not throwing in the towel yet." Light commented snidely, dodging an incoming fist before uppercutting the tosser responsible. Soon afterwards, the thug behind him grappled the man from behind, only for Light to flip the goon over and punch his stomach, causing the enemy to gasp for air. The remaining two goons lunged at him, only for the blind man to dodge the attack and trip them over, sending them crashing into a parked car. A few seconds later, he heard a thug cry out for help, before a gurgling sound erupted from his throat, blood spraying everywhere.

"Well what can I say? I'm a natural at handling an axe." Clover quipped, watching the thug fall to his knees and die. A small attack force of DC soldiers and Ashura-Kai charged at the young girl, with Clover twirling the axe in her hands as she decapitated an incoming tosser. A thug lunged at her but was rewarded with an axe to the face, with Clover pulling out and smashed the weapon into a goon's back, the tosser coughing up blood before collapsing into a pile. The remaining thugs charged at her, only for Clover to spin around a few times, bisecting the thugs as their innards were spread everywhere. Angered by the sight of the remaining thugs running away, The Electrocutioner roared, charging at Clover before pushing her into a parked car, the young girl crying out in pain.

"Clover!" Light called out in fear, the rest of the heroes running over to check up on her.

"I…I'm fine…" she replied weakly, cradling her injured stomach as Light glared viciously at the Gotham villain, his white eyes locked onto the thug as a vicious smirk crept onto his face.

" _So you dare strike at my sister, huh? I'll make sure you'll regret ever crossing me…"_ Light hissed sinisterly, with his enemy laughing at the young man.

"Hahahahaha! Like I'm scared of a shrimp like you!" The Electrocutioner hollered, getting himself into a pose. "Well? Give me your best shot!"

Letting out a guttural battle cry to psyche himself up, Light lunged at the muscular man, dodging an incoming punch before delivering a swift blow to his gut, the Gotham thug flinched in pain as he was surprised by the potent attack. But before he could react, he was soon tripped over and fell face first, with Light raising his left leg in the air before twisting his foot, the big man screaming in pain as his ankle was shattered. Light soon hopped up onto his back, slamming his face into the ground multiple times before rearing his head and began twisting it. The Electrocutioner was unable to fight back, his neck snapping a few seconds later as the now dead man fell to the ground, with Light recovering from his temporary rage boost.

"Hah…hah…A-Are you okay Clover…?" He asked, panting for breath as Boudica and Roland helped her up.

"Yeah…it hurts, but I'll live." Clover replied, flinching in pain once more.

"We have to take her to a safe place so that I can help heal her, preferably back at the studios." Micaiah called out, the rest of the group agreeing with her as they jumped into the SUV and sped off back to base.

 **Palace of the Hegemon: Secret meeting room**

Several high ranking lieutenants of the Divine Conspiracy were confused as to why Tayama would organise a secret meeting under the nose of Tressa and her two adjutants, their suspicion growing by the second when they saw that Dio was among them, leaving them to believe that the news wouldn't be good. Of course, they also noticed a pair of new faces in the room and wondered when exactly they joined up.

"I must say, I'm surprised you convinced everyone to slaughter me. Didn't think you had it in you, old man." The ringmaster snarked at his sworn nemesis.

"Oh, believe me when I tell you that I want you dead. However now isn't the time for such squabbles; we've got a bigger fish to fry." Tayama replied, brushing off the insult surprisingly well. "Now then, before we begin, allow me to introduce you to you all our newest companions; the future heir of Grannvale and his future empress, Julius and Ishtar."

"Heh, so long as you lot keep me entertained, we'll get along just fine." Julius smirked, radiating an arrogant attitude. He was a strikingly handsome young man who had red shoulder-length hair and matching red eyes. His outfit consisted of a white shirt and pants, as well as a fancy black coat, black boots and a matching black cape that had shoulder plates attached to it. The most notable feature on the man was a red mark on his forehead that looked kind of like a cross of sorts.

"I apologise for his attitude; he's been looking forward to this for quite some time now." Ishtar explained the cause of his arrogance, her face radiating a calm and professional look. She was a strikingly beautiful young lady, around the same age as him, who had long sliver hair that was done upon in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long purple dress with a side slit on the right, thigh-high white boots and matching bridal gauntlets, and a black cape with shoulder pads.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Given this sudden meeting, you joined in at just the right time." Pegasus greeted the newcomers, the redhead's smirk growing upon hearing this. "Speaking of which, I take it you want to start now?"

"Yes, let us begin now. I'll cut to the chase; I want those Gotham freaks outta here!" Tayama shouted, a few of the commanders murmuring amongst each other.

"Finally! I've been waiting for far too long." Yasuke sighed in exasperated relief.

"Oh, this is interesting." Spectre chimed in. "Care to tell us why?"

"They're a complete nuisance; mocking me for being a terrible crime lord as they put it, but I'm not the one who got beaten up by some rich kid in a Halloween costume." The bespectacled man answered.

"Not to mention they they're giving us a bad name; no one will want to join us if they know about our dealings with notorious criminals. However, some of them have proven to be valuable assets to our cause, so I don't want to lose any potential power we have." Hongou chimed in.

"What, you want us to compile a list of chumps to bump off? Fine by me, I'll start by nominating that ugly midget with the bottle in his eye. The way he was eying off my fiancée reminded me of that contemptible scum Reinhardt." Julius suggested.

"Reinhardt isn't that bad, he's just doing his duties as my bodyguard." Ishtar argued. "That said, I wouldn't mind seeing that creep go; I'd do it myself but I'm not one for making my mess on the first day."

"You and me both…" Niko said, taking out a paper list and wrote down Penguin's name on it. "I've got list duties in case we need it. Is there anyone else you want gone?"

"Yeah, that ugly bastard with the shitty Freddy-Krueger glove. That fuck thinks he's entitled to my wife all because of his "special feelings". What the fuck can that shithead feel other than sadistic glee?!" Dio blurted, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Yes, Shit-crow will pay for trying to take my prize away from me…" Tayama turned to Niko, the Slavic man writing down Scarecrow's name on the list as Dio shot the former a vicious glare. "Speaking of ugly bastards, how about that asshole with the coin? I still remember the day he pushed me down on that table."

"Well you did insult his wife…" Pegasus began.

"His wife is a cum-stained pillow of some underage slut in a bunnysuit." Dio whimsically chimed in, surprising everyone with his rudeness.

"…crude language aside, he raises a point. Why keep a guy who does nothing but fornicate with his pillow?" Yasuke pointed out, with Niko writing down Two-Face's name on the list. "As a matter of fact, it'll be easier to list the ones we want to keep. I'll start by nominating Mr. Freeze; after all I enjoy my conversations with him."

"I agree. Besides, he's the most sympathetic of the lot." Mario added, with Niko drawing up a separate list and adding Mr. Freeze to it. "As for who I'll pick, we'll need a visionary who's been planning a superior future for us all, and I think Ra's fits the bill perfectly."

"Well he has lived for over 600 years, so his wisdom will be a boon to us all. Coupled with the fact that his daughter has an elite cabal of assassins by her side, and they've more than earnt their place in the new world." Hongou supported Mario's decision, with Niko adding Ra's and Talia to the good list. "While we're at it, we can also add Poison Ivy and Killer Croc to the good list."

"Wait, what? Look, I get wanting to save the plant lady, but the other guy? He's a giant humanoid crocodile that eats people!" Dio exclaimed, his top hat slipping slightly.

"That may be the case, but he was born with a terminal condition, something which I can empathise with…" The older man justified his decision, with Niko looking at Tayama for approval.

"Sure, not my problem, they're more tolerable than the rest." He responded, the slender man writing them both down on the good list.

"If I may, I want to put in my two cents as well. We should keep Deathstroke and Deadshot; after all they're the best assassins we've got." Niko suggested.

"My thoughts exactly; we do need someone to handle all our dirty work after all." Pegasus agreed, watching his comrade write the two assassins onto the list. "Who else to spare…oh, we ought to spare the clowns, after all Harley and Ivy are quite close."

"Very well, I'll spare here, but I won't spare that fucking Joker! I still remember that asshole mocking me about things I can't control." Tayama retorted.

"What the hell, this guy sounds awesome. Let's keep him!" Dio countered.

"Why you—" Tayama began, before quickly glancing at Hongou and opted to calm down. "…fine, we'll keep the Joker. But our list only has room for one more crook to save."

"In that case, I nominate Riddler. That guy's a complete hoot with how arrogant he is. In the new world, he'll be an ideal attraction at a zoo." Spectre chimed in, with Niko writing down Harley, Joker and the Riddler on the good list, before putting the remaining villains on the condemned list and handed it over to Tayama.

"Are we all satisfied with the list? Personally, there's an edit I want to make, but popular opinion was against me today." The bespectacled man called out, the remaining villains all voicing their approval.

"A most satisfactory outcome! The only issue is how will we replace the ones we condemned." Pegasus chimed in, only for Mario to begin chuckling under his breath.

"Easy, we start another recruitment. As a matter of fact, I have the perfect candidate for our group." The CEO of Nintendo smirked, getting up off his chair. "If you'll excuse me…"

The rest of the villains watched as the moustachioed man exited the room, intrigue etched on their faces as Julius chuckled to himself. His time in the Divine Conspiracy was going off to a great start, and he hoped it will get better.

 **Done, this is the most intense fic I've wrote so far; I've mark the condemned villains to make things a bit easier for you all. I bet you won't guess who Mario's gonna recruit to his cause. But what's this about conspiring against Batman's rogue's gallery, is a second civil war brewing under the shell? Well you better tune in to find out!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (Condemned)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	46. Chapter 46

**Welcome back everyone, I've got a spicy new chapter for you all to enjoy, especially since it'll have another confrontation with the MS Waifu Army, and even a lemon to spice things up. Who's gonna be the lucky lady tonight? Well read on to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 45: Return of the Bat King!_

 **Fuchū Prison: Tokyo**

Fuchū Prison; often regarded as one of the most notorious prisons in Japan, it was used to detain political prisoners in the past, but was now refurbished to house some of the more dangerous criminals roaming the streets, which included gang leaders, serial killers and figures deemed a threat to national and international security. In a sight most unusual, Mario and his siblings, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi were walking down the cell block, the prisoners eyeing them up suspiciously. The four brothers were the masterminds of Nintendo, using their combined knowledge, wealth and connections to secure all the top positions in the company, a move which Tressa was most pleased with.

"Mario…are you really sure we should be doing this?" Luigi inquired, a hint of nervousness in his tone of voice.

"This is a necessary action to defeat those thieving liars at Starlight Studios. Besides, he won't betray us, not after what happened to him last time…" Mario reassured his brother.

"I hear you, those Starlight Punks said that we rushed the development of Sword and Shield, costing us thousands of potential buyers and caused our stock to lower. As Chief of Game Development, I can't wait to get my revenge, eheheheheheheheheh!" Waluigi cackled, clasping his hands together with glee.

"Wahahahahaha! Once we defeat those thief motherfuckers, we can take their games and release them as our own creation, redeeming the shame they forced upon us." Wario chuckled sinisterly.

"True, but we have to make sure Tressa gets her fair share. After all she is the one who will lead us all into a new future." Mario reminded his brothers, the group of four stopping before a heavily guarded cell, the CEO gesturing at the guards to move aside. Inside the fortified cell was what appeared to be a small bat hanging upside down, donning an outfit like the infamous Dracula-era vampires, the critter sound asleep. "Oi! You better wake up Antasma, you still owe me a favour!" The CEO started shaking the cell bars, surprising the slumbering bat who fell onto the hard-concrete ground.

"Screheehee…" The bat winced, rubbing his head with his wing as he soon noticed the Mario Brothers starting at him. "Vell, if it isn't ze Mario Brovers. Vish to rub your victory in my face?"

"No, we wish to offer you a compromise." Luigi began, regaining his composure from before, pacing from side to side. "As you know, Nintendo is facing a crisis at the moment; Starlight Studios has spread vile rumors about the poor quality of our latest Pokémon game, causing it to flop as more and more eagerly await the release of their games. This could lead to the ultimate demise of our glorious company, rendering us all bankrupt!"

"Ok, how does zis affect me? Az far az I know, I'm not vorking vith vour company. After all, vu vere ze ones who vrew me in here in ze virst place." Antasma scoffed, turning his back on the Mario Brothers. "If your zat frightened ov losing money, zen zell ze zrademark zo zem already."

"Hell no! I will not admit defeat to those thieves and deceivers, who dare undermine all the hard work our company does to release quality games." Wario hissed, clenching his fist tightly.

"Yeah, we can't just rely on Mario and Zelda games to keep our company afloat. Heck, we tried reviving our Starfox and Metroid series, but we were harassed by angry journalists, vehemently defending the crappy games that their friends made!" Waluigi added.

"Come on, let's leave this bat to—" Luigi began, only for Mario to raise his hand and step closer towards the cell.

"Look, we may have been arch enemies all those years ago, but if we work together then everybody wins, got it?" Mario offered.

"Vat's in it for me? Ze lazt allianze I vas in ended wiff my betrayal." Antasma inquired suspiciously, with Mario reaching into his suit and pulling out a magazine, the Bat King eying it intensely. "Z-Zat's—"

"The one-of-a-kind edition of Playboy featuring the luscious Angels of Aevium. I know just how much you lust after them; I'm sure they'll be enamoured by you and your virility should you triumph over them." Mario goaded his former foe, the Bat King tempted by the prospect of his dream harem.

"Very vell, you haff a deal." Antasma conceded, the moustachioed man smirking as he unlocked the cage. "But don't vu dare betray me, lezt vu all suffer my vath."

"Oh, we've got not intentions of betraying you at all." Luigi chimed in, with Mario handing over the magazine to his new ally, the Bat King's eyes sparkling with joy over his new possession. With his mission a success, Mario escorted the rest of the group out of the prison, unaware that he and his companions will be treated to an amazing spectacle within the near future.

 **Nakano: Tokyo**

Astolfo opted to go for a solo mission, chasing up on some rumors surrounding a squadron of MS Waifu soldiers stationed there for an attempted raid on the Loyalist base in Shinjuku. He opted to try out some new clothing he got the other day, settling for a baby pink hoodie, a white t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Crawling through the tight alley ways and streets, he hid behind a parked care and soon noticed a figure walking down the street, quietly whistling to herself. She was an adorable little girl with short blue hair that was done up into two pigtails, and red eyes. Her outfit of choice was a white frilly dress that reached to the top of her knees, with short puffy sleeves as well as a pair of boots. At first, Astolfo figured that there wasn't anything to worry about, however that quickly changed as he saw a small squadron of MS Waifu nerdlings ambush the girl, completely surrounding her.

"Heheheh, if it isn't lil' Odette of the Invader Army. How nice to see you here…" One of the nerdlings sneered, spittle shooting out from between his crooked teeth.

"O-Oh, Hi there." Odette replied, smiling sweetly at them, unaware of their malicious intents.

"Hah, she has no idea what we're about to do to her!" A second nerdling hollered, a few of them advancing towards the young girl.

"W-What are you doing?!" She inquired; her face flushed with fear as the nerdlings ogled her with lust.

"Simple, we're gonna have our way with you, smothering you with our cum before presenting you to our bosses as another trophy to add to our collection…" The head nerdling sneered, the young girl shivering in fear as they continued advancing towards her, only for Astolfo to leap out from behind the parked car, executing a nerdling as he stood in front of Odette to protect her.

"Why don't you cretins crawl back to your wretched caves?!" The pinkette hissed as his foes, the nerdlings glaring at him.

"Y-You! Comrade Esther has been waiting to kill you. As a matter of fact, she's been waiting her this entire time." The head nerdling chuckled, the pinkette glaring at him as an ominous figure waltzed up to the duo, laughing at them in contempt.

"Predictable; you soy-suckers always charge head-on in the defence of some random trollop you just met. Not that I can complain, it makes killing you soy-slurpers a whole lot easier." Esther sneered evilly at the two heroes.

"You! You're the one who conspired to kill my sister back then! I'll never forgive you!" Odette snapped, pointing dangerously at the wicked waifu.

"Hahahahahaha! Your sister had it coming for defending all the soyboys plaguing this planet. The soy-addicts are a horde of vermin who infest this earth with all their noxious soy fumes, therefore they must die to ensure our survival!" Esther retorted, with Astolfo chuckling dryly at her in response. "W-What's so funny?!"

"I'm laughing at the fact that you care about our planet, when all you actually care about is brainwashing innocent children into buying your godawful piece of shit game. Well I've got news for you; as we're speaking, General Nikita and her loyal followers are creating a Metal Slug game that is far superior to that dumpster sludge that you harlots produced. Fuck, I don't think you even deserve to be called game developers, since you're nothing but a bunch of thief motherfuckers who get off to deceiving your customers." The pinkette smugly retorted, angering the hostile woman.

"Grrr, I'll teach you to mock me! Nerdlings, destroy these soy-slurping scumbags!" Esther growled, her nerdlings preparing themselves for battle as Astolfo and Odette had their backs against each other.

"Be careful miss, they're gonna use their usual tactics." The pinkette informed her, the young girl giving him a quick nod. As he predicted, the nerdlings charged aimlessly at the heroes in a pathetic attempt to frighten the duo, but it didn't work. Astolfo lunged at a pair of nerdlings, slicing them up into pieces with his sword, as their meat chunks flew everywhere, the pinkette turning around and saw Odette annihilating a few nerdlings, her arms turning into long, slender tentacles.

"Heeheehee, not so helpless now, am I?" She chuckled playfully, her eyes glowing red as she intensified her savage attacks, terrifying a few of the nerdlings.

"Crap, this bitch isn't as weak as we expected!" A nerdling cried out, with Esther snickering to herself.

"Ohohohohoho! That may be the case, but wait until she gets a taste of my railgun…" The evil waifu chuckled, whipping out her military grade railgun and aimed it at Odette, the young girl snapping out of her frenzy and started at the weapon in terror. Astolfo, having finished slaying several nerdlings noticed that the young girl was in danger. He boldly jumped in front of her, taking the brunt of the attack as he collapsed into a pile, blood oozing from the wound on his torso.

"Astolfo!" Odette called out in concerned, glaring at Esther as she extended her tentacles towards Esther and the rest of the nerdlings, spinning them in a vortex which shredded them all into pieces. Once all the hostiles were dead, she ran over towards her new friend and knelt before him, checking the young man's pulse.

"Odette…I'm glad you're alright…" Astolfo gasped, coughing up a bit of blood.

"H-Hang on, I'm gonna get you some help!" She reassured him, bringing out a small device and tapped a few buttons on it before the two of them were enveloped in a glowing light, the pinkette having fallen unconscious at this point of time.

 **?**

The pinkette groaned to himself, waking up from his slumber as he soon found himself in one of the comfiest beds, he's ever slept in. Though he didn't know what it was made of, the soft material used to make it was ideal for retaining warmth as well as easing any tension the user was experiencing. Astolfo shifted his head to the right, only for his eyes to widen in awe, the pinkette treated to a bird's eye view of earth. There were no doubts about it, he was in space, presumably to treat that wound Esther inflicted on him. Sitting up on the bed, he lifted up his shirt and saw that there was no trace whatsoever of the deadly wound, not even a scar. Whatever their medical technology was, it was far better than the stuff back at base. Just then the door to the medical bay opened, a pair of figures entering the room, one of them being Odette, who ran over to the pinkette and hugged him.

"Yay, you're all better now!" She smiled, with Astolfo petting her head. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"No need to thank me, if anything, I ought to thank you for patching me up." He smiled, the other figure walking closer towards him. Though they looked like a pretty young female, Astolfo could tell that they were another shape-shifting alien like Odette. They had short blonde hair, green eyes and a slim figure, their outfit consisting of a short, crimson overcoat, a white undershirt and grey short shorts with suspenders on them.

"Normally we would've left you, but Odette insisted on helping you, so I relented after hearing her beg." They replied in a somewhat cold manner. "Not that I have anything against you personally, I didn't want the mission jeopardised. That aside, you can call me Nowan. I'm what you humans refer to as non-binary."

"Nice to meet you Nowan, I'm Astolfo. As a matter of fact, I know someone else who is non-binary as well, and xyr's one of the nicest people I've met." The pinkette greeted himself, referencing his trusted friend Adrienn.

"Adrienn? Then I take it you're allied with Starlight Studios." Nowan mused, with Odette's eyes sparkling with joy.

"Really?! Wow, Nikita told me all about you, and how brave you are to oppose the Divine Powers at every step!" She cooed in awe.

"Well it's more so the Divine Conspiracy that's our main foe, but Krishna and his chumps still pester us with their inane babbling." Astolfo replied, the door opening once more as a third figure entered the room, causing the pinkette to gasp audibly. The newcomer was a most beautiful woman, with short blue hair that was done up in a bun, red eyes like Odette, and a voluptuous figure that consisted of long, slender legs, a very plump backside, and a pair of very, very large breasts. Her outfit consisted of a long white dress that showed off her legs and cleavage, a pair of black stockings, matching fingerless gloves that reached her shoulders, and a pair of purple high-heel shoes.

"Hi, Annette. This is Astolfo, the one who saved me back on earth." Odette smiled, showing the young man to the tall alien.

"Is that so?" Annette, inquired, politely bowing before Astolfo for a moment. "My sincerest thanks for rescuing my little sister."

"No problem miss, I was simply doing the right thing." The pinkette replied, scratching the back of his head. "So is there a reason why you brought me up here?"

"Truth be told, it's been a long while since we last made contact with Nikita, which was back when Krishna made that big speech all those months ago. We were hoping that you can provide us with an update on the war." Annette confessed.

"I'm happy to tell you, but I don't know why you couldn't have asked her for a report yourselves." Astolfo agreed to her request.

"Truth be told, we would've asked her for a report, but someone just had to adjust the antenna for some crappy comedy show…" Nowan dryly commented, shooting a glance at Odette.

"Hey, it was the series finale." She rebutted, hopping up on the end of the bed and focusing her attention on Astolfo. "You mentioned this Divine Conspiracy earlier; did they have a name change after that speech?"

"No, the Divine Conspiracy is a new faction that split off from the Divine Powers, and they're the most dangerous of our foes. Their leader is an extraordinarily powerful merchant who has a superfluous amount of connections to powerful figures throughout the world. This combined with the power that her elite agents have means that they can easily crush the Divine Powers within a week or so. Unfortunately, we don't have the strength to oppose them just yet, even with the combined forces of our allies, hence why we're hoping that their skirmishes with the Divine Powers weakens them. But we're not afraid, after all we've got the Angels of Aevium at our side." The pinkette began.

"I see; their power should help tip the balance a bit…" Nowan mused to xyrself. "Anything else worth noting?"

"Well we worked alongside Nikita to deal several blows to the MS Waifu army and the fans of their shitty game. Mind you, the reason they're still alive is that their leader is allied with Krishna and his goons. Furthermore, we've also recovered four of the six Relics of Reborn that were stolen from us, and we anticipate reclaiming the other two soon enough." Astolfo continued. "Unfortunately, the Divine Conspiracy has received help from Gotham's most notorious criminals, further adding to their already large ranks."

"If the Divine Conspiracy are as dangerous as you say they are, perhaps we should get some assistance from the Metzeleis'—" Nowan began.

"Preposterous, they're far too powerful to bother dealing with some group of cultists. Besides, you remember the last time they dealt with the enemy; we were lucky that planet wasn't rendered inhospitable." Annette knocked back his suggestion.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure we'll be able to deal with Tressa and her army in time." The pinkette turned down the generous offer.

"W-Wait, did you say Tressa, as in Tressa Colzione?" Odette pressed the young man, leaning closer to him as he nodded in response. "Oh man…that's not good at all."

"Why, what's the matter?" Astolfo inquired.

"Tressa formed a non-aggression pact with the Metzeleis', hence why we haven't received any status updates from Nikita. It seems that even our leaders fear her immense power." Annette answered, with Nowan smacking xyr forehead.

"Damn, I forgot about the non-aggression pact…" xey sighed to xemself. "This means that we can't keep him around for long."

"Really?! Aw man, I like him…" Odette sighed sadly, her mood perking up instantly. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to speed up our examination."

"E-Examination…?" Astolfo inquired, yelping in surprise as Odette hoisted him out of bed with a surprising amount of strength.

"As we're still in the dark regarding humans, we figured that this'll be a great opportunity to get a few tests out of the way. Don't worry, these tests won't hurt…probably." Annette answered, winking at him as the three aliens proceeded to drag the young man to the testing labs, the pinkette's protests falling on deaf ears.

 **0000**

The tests were a lot less tortuous than Astolfo had expected, the first set being a bunch of quick trials to determine his mental and physical capabilities. He was above average in terms of strength, and very impressive in terms of intelligence, but they discovered that he was quick to anger, clouding his mind which lead to him making a few careless mistakes. Once those were done, they proceeded to take a few samples from him, testing to see if there were any abnormalities in his body. Much to the relief of the pinkette, all his vitals were perfectly fine, though his body was still getting used to the internal stitching from his earlier wound. The final part of the testing soon took place, with Astolfo being asked to reorganise some boxes in storage as a means of adapting to a new and unfamiliar situation, though truth be told it was a clever ploy on Nowan's part to get some overdue work done and dusted. Though it took a while to gain a basic understanding of the intergalactic language on the boxes and shelves, Astolfo managed to complete the task a quarter of an hour earlier than expected.

"There…that's the last of them…" He panted, falling on his soft ass as he wiped the sweat off his head. "Is the testing done yet?"

"Yep! You passed with flying colors!" Odette smiled at him, her hands and arms turning into tentacles as they wrapped themselves around his arms and vigorously shook them up and down. Annette, eyeing up Astolfo in intrigue leant towards Nowan's ear, whispering to xem as a fierce blush appeared on xyr face.

"Y-You're joking, right?!" Nowan hastily whispered back.

"Well I figured that it'll be best if we got it out of the way as well. Besides, he's kinda handsome for a human." Annette whispered back. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll have you monitor the session, Odette's too young for this sort of thing."

"S-Sound's like a plan…" Nowan replied, xyr once cold attitude now in a complete wreck as racy thoughts flooded xyr mind. "A-Astolfo, Annette wishes to speak with you in private at the Earth time of 2330."

"In a couple hours' time? Sure, I can work with that." The pinkette smiled, with Odette piquing her ears in interest.

"Oh, what's this about?" She inquired, with Annette kneeling down beside her, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"It's a private conversation, sis. Sorry to disappoint you." Annette replied, patting her head gently.

"I understand…just be careful with him." Odette conceded, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "So did you want me to escort Astolfo to his quarters for the night, well before he gets sent back down to Earth?"

"It'll make my day a little easier, so knock yourself out." Nowan commented, with Odette's mood picking up as she began dragging the pinkette to his temporary bedroom.

 **11:30pm Earthen Time**

Astolfo had kept himself awake for the night, not wanting to miss out on this meeting Annette wanted with him, keeping his eye on the watch they lent him as it started buzzing, a message appearing on the screen. Figuring it to be from Annette, the pinkette opened it, revealing the contents to be a map from his location to her quarters, as he began the quick trek to his destination. Arriving before the door, he briskly knocked on it, a voice on the other side telling him to come in. doing as he was told, he stepped into the room and closed the door, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Laying on the bed in a seductive pose was Annette, wearing nothing but a lilac lace bra, and lilac lace panties. Her juicy ass was slowly swaying seductively, while her massive breasts were on the verge of bursting free of their constraints. The pinkette's breathing began to quicken as any spare blood he had was rushing to his growing erection.

"Hmmm…it appears that you're fascinated by what you're seeing, am I right?" Annette inquired, watching his growing erection as she gestured for Astolfo to sit on the bed with her, her gaze momentarily shifting to the hidden cameras connected to the monitor where Nowan was surveying the scene.

"S-So is this another test of yours?" Astolfo asked, with Annette wrapping her arm around him, bringing him closer to her.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. We have yet to fully learn about the human reproductive cycle, so I figured I'd volunteer to engage in intimacy with you." She informed him.

"W-Well I-I don't know what to say…" The pinkette replied, moaning slightly as Annette began squeezing his clothed erection gently.

"No need to say anything. Consider this my thanks for saving my little sister…" Annette purred into his ear, licking it slowly.

"In that case, I'll be happy to teach you all about how we humans fuck." Astolfo smirked playfully.

 **Lemon starts here. If you don't like it, you can skip it.**

Astolfo and Annette leant in towards each other, their lips pressing against each other as they began kissing each other passionately, their tongues violently wriggling in each other's mouths. The pinkette began rubbing his hands up and down Annette's back, the cool sensation of her skin sending shivers down the young man's spine, his hands moving towards her bra. Though it was a little tricker than he was used to, he managed to succeed in his endeavour, freeing her massive breasts from the article of clothing.

"Now this is what humans refer to as foreplay, I'm sure you'll enjoy it…" Astolfo purred, leaning towards her left breast and began suckling the soft nipple, his hand gently caressing the soft flesh as the alien maiden moaned lightly, her hand rubbing up and down Astolfo's back. The pinkette's tongue teased the small nub of flesh, coating it in his slimy saliva as he sucked it back up, his throbbing erection rubbing up against her soft belly. Annette opted to free her test subject's hardened package from his jeans, recoiling in shock as the large cock sprang out of its confines.

"Oh my, are all humans this big down there?" She inquired, with Astolfo temporarily pausing his suckling.

"Humans are special when it comes to penis size; most are around 5-8 inches long, but there are cases where they have small or large penises. And in my case, I'm rather large for my species." Astolfo smirked, his hands continuing to fondle the large breasts before him, leaning down to begin sucking on the right breast. Annette, sighing blissfully to herself transformed her right arm into a tentacle and began stroking the large dick before her, the pinkette moaning into her breast as the slimy appendage slid up and down his firm meat. His cock twitched and vibrated within her grasp, traces of pre-cum oozing out of his head as Annette pushed Astolfo gently, the young man yelping in surprise as he fell back onto the bed, enabling the alien maiden to suck on his throbbing cock.

"W-Woah…" The pinkette gasped, his mind taken aback by the intergalactic blowjob as Annette continued to analyse her favorite subject. Then in a move most daring, Annette transformed her other arm into a tentacle, the appendage slithering up Astolfo's asshole and began poking its surroundings, the young man yelping in bliss as his legs began shivering in pleasure. His moans intensified as he was reduced to a plaything for his alien overlords to play with, the insides of his balls churning as he was on the verge of letting loose. With a hearty roar, Astolfo came, shooting his thick load into Annette's mouth as her eyes widened in surprise, gulping down the thick cream in one quick motion.

"Hmmm…" She hummed to herself, her tentacle continuing to stroke the still hard pickle, sliding it out of her mouth. "Do all humans secrete a delicious substance upon climax?"

"Yep, it's one of the most delicious snacks I've ever had." Astolfo chimed in, watching Annette turn around, standing on her hands and knees as she shook her very plump backside near his face.

"Well what are you waiting for? Show me what you've got, big man…" She purred seductively to him, the pinkette standing up on his knees.

"Oh I've still got a few things to show you before the main act begins!" He grinned, slowly lowering her panties as he pressed his thick cock against her ass and began grinding, moaning as his hands gripped her ass. Annette giggled to herself as she pressed the young man against the bed head, opting to grind her ass against her subject's shaft, the firm sausage snuggled up between her cheeks. The pinkette opted to stop grinding, allowing Annette to continue doing her thing as he began gently smacking his jiggly ass, the vibrations causing his cock to tremble.

"I take it this is an advanced technique?" The alien maiden inquired, slowing down her grinding as her ass continued to crush the pulsating dick.

"Y-Yeah…but it's very pleasurable for both partners if done correctly." Astolfo whimpered in bliss, thin trails of drool oozing out of his mouth as the pleasurable act was driving his mind crazy.

"Well it does feel strangely relieving, I'll give you that." Annette replied, pressing her hands against her ass to tighten her grip on his dick, speeding up her grinding as the cock started to quiver and tremble. Astolfo's breathing began to quicken, small beads of sweat falling down his head and body as the sensation of Annette's huge ass against his dick was out of this world. Despite wanting to hold it in to continue the experience, he wasn't able to hold it in, moaning loudly as a large blast of gravy shot out his dick, smothering her ass in the cream. "Oh my, that was a lot more than I expected."

"Heh…told you I've got some things to show you. I'm sure you'll love my next trick." Astolfo smirked, shifting his body so that his face was near her pussy. Soon enough, he began to rub his fingers up and down her dripping slit, his tongue gliding up and down as well, causing Annette to let out a surprised yelp. The strange feeling was one of the most pleasurable she's ever experienced, having never felt a tongue against her nether regions before.

"You humans never cease to surprise me…" She replied through gritted teeth, her body thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her sweet pussy getting licked. Astolfo was rewarded for his kindness with the taste of Annette's tantalising cream on his tongue, the flavor reminding him of chocolate cake. His fingers were busy probing the warm interior of her soft pussy, the slender appendages getting warmed up by his lover's internal heat. Digging his tongue deeper into the wet snatch, desperately seeking out her sweet juices, Astolfo buried his face in her twat, his nose rubbing up against her smooth clitoris. Annette cooed softly in bliss, her mind consumed by the pleasure as a strange feeling welled up inside her. Figuring it to be the same thing her subject went through before released, she opted to bide her time, her iron-will ensuring that she'll last a bit longer than the pinkette.

"Trying to last longer, eh? I'll make sure your orgasm will blow your mind." Astolfo smirked, his tongue burrowing in deeper and began licking her internal walls, greedily lapping up any residual juices she was producing, with Annette's moans becoming louder as her will was eroding bit by bit. A few minutes later, she found herself on the edge, yelping louder as a torrent of juices coated Astolfo's face and tongue, the pinkette greedily lapping up and spare juices.

"Mmmmm, tasty…" He giggled, the intoxicating taste causing his erection to grow back to it's former glory. "Now it's time for the main act to begin. Shall I begin slowly, or hardly?"

"I'm not some fragile statue to be protected, so you can go in hard." Annette purred seductively, slowly shaking her ass side to side in order to entice the pinkette, who got back up on his knees and inserted his dong into her moist cavern.

"Fwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! So warm!" I moaned, beginning my thrusts into the warm pussy, the sound of sloshing echoing through the room. Annette started moaning in pleasure, her body shivering from the foreign appendage probing her. Thought she had sex a couple times before, none of those experiences were as fulfilling as this, leading her to believe that humans had perfected the art of sexual intercourse, a prestigious honor if I say so myself. As her ass was fairly large, it often smacked up against my waist, the noise sending a satisfying sensation through my body as I opted to smack it a few times, my hands still appreciating the sensation of soft flesh.

"Haa…haa…is that all you've got?" The alien maiden quipped in a joking manner, a smirk forming on her face as I hoisted her body so that she was now sitting on my lap, my hot dog rapidly thrusting into her as my hands fondled her large breasts, tweaking her nipples for an extra dose of pleasure. Annette cooed softly to herself, resting up against my torso as my pumping intensified, her pre cum oozing out of her pussy and coating my already wet cock. A few minutes later, her body began trembling, the alien maiden letting out a yelp as she came hard all over my cock, her milk staining her once clean bed…however I wasn't done yet.

"Annette…" I panted, watching as she hopped off me, a satisfied look on her face. "Before we hit the hay, mind if you laid on your back so I can show you one last thing?"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She smiled, lying down on her back as I waddled towards, her, my cock swinging in the air. Sitting gently on her belly, I tapped her breasts with my member, a light slapping noise echoing through the room before I inserted my cock in between her massive breasts, grabbing them as I squeezed my cock with them, a wild sensation coursing through me. I began trusting my hips back and forth, my head barely managing to poke out from between the large melons as I howled in bliss over the most amazing titjob I've ever experienced.

"Is this another one of those advanced techniques you humans like utilizing?" Annette inquired, watching my head pop out from between her tits in amusement.

"Yep. It's another hard one to master, but when done right, it's arguably the most amazing time…" I managed to reply, my mind fogging up from the sensation of her soft pillows against my rod. I then opted to slow my thrusts down, hoping that it'll hold off my inevitable orgasm, but the soft, marshmallowy sensation served to only accelerate the process. Realising that, unfortunately, my time was up, I moved back a bit and moaned loudly, jerking off my cock as I slathered her breasts with my cream before falling back, exhausted from the sexy encounter.

 **Lemon has ended**

"Wow…" Astolfo panted, his body drenched with sweat. "That was amazing…"

"Indeed." Annette smiled coyly, lying down beside him. "Thanks to your endeavours, we now have a full understanding on how you humans' mate. Nowan recorded the session and is looking over it as we speak."

"Heh…I'm glad I made your night. I'll be sure to send Nikita your regards when you beam me down." The pinkette replied, slowly drifting off to sleep with Annette watching him before lying down on her bed. Today was an unexpected encounter, but it was one she was most thankful for.

 **What a lovely way to end this chapter. Anyway, you may not have expected Mario and Luigi to team up with Antasma, but the situation required them to put their differences aside. Since the aliens aren't actually fighting alongside the heroes in this fic, they'll be listed as allies, but may not make a second appearance, unless I get a cool idea. As I hinted somewhere in this chapter, there will be an amazing duel in the next chapter staring Sartorius. Who will his opponent be? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (Condemned)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	47. Chapter 47

**As I promised, another tasty duel for you all to snack on. However, this chapter will be a little different as it'll focus on the daily life of the Divine Conspiracy, through the eyes of Big Smoke, though not necessarily in 1** **st** **person perspective. Asides from that, I wanna hype you all up for Chapter 50 as a top agent of the Divine Powers will get their long due come-uppance, so that'll be fun to watch. Without further ado, let's get started already!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 46: Consumed by Light! Sartorius' Hat-Trick!_

 **Palace of the Hegemon**

The sun shone in through the open window, shining on the slumbering from of Big Smoke, the heavyset man tossing and turning in his sleep before finally succumbing to the grip of the day, sitting up on his bed and rubbing his weary eyes awake, only to notice Ryder standing beside the door, a smirk on his face.

"About time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty." The short man quipped, his companion throwing his sheets aside

"Agghhh…how long have I been asleep? Last thing I remember was the whole Grove getting together to party…" Big Smoke mumbled, rubbing his aching head.

"Well you must've partied hard, because you were sound asleep for five days." Ryder answered, his boss's eyes widening in shock.

"Five days?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He exclaimed in shock and anger.

"Heh, we tried to, but it was impossible. We used everything under the sun; warm water, air horns, gun fire, even those firecrackers I used to buy as a kid, but none of it worked." Ryder defended himself. "We even brought it up to Lady Tressa, but she was busy hanging out with her new boyfriend to care."

"Well I guess I can't fault you for try—new boyfriend?!" Big Smoke gasped once more.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing. Tressa informed Sartorius on how she finally found her special someone, and would you believe it, they're not affiliated with the Divine Conspiracy at all; heck they're not affiliated with any of our enemy factions. It's like he's not playing for any sides at all…" Ryder explained, with Big Smoke having gotten dressed for the day.

"Well so long as he's not a danger to her or our organisation, then I guess it's alright in my books." The heavyset man conceded, the duo exiting his room and making their way to the cafeteria. "Anything else happen while I was out cold?"

"Well that Tayama dude came back to us; turns out his supposed betrayal was a ruse set up by Lady Tressa, but for what purpose is unknown. Additionally, a few more of the Gotham crooks tried to betray us, but were dealt with by Sartorius. Oh and we got a few more members to our group so that evens things out." The short man replied, with Big Smoke raising a hand to his chin.

"How fascinating...and how goes our war with the Divine Powers?" Big Smoke pressed further.

"Those fools over at Starlight Studios are doing our job for us; having wiped out four of Krishna's six elite deities. However, Sartorius wishes to reclaim the relics from them, stating that they have some sort of mystic power in them. Don't know what he's talking about, but if he says it'll work, then I'm inclined to trust him." Ryder continued, the duo opening the doors to the cafeteria, only to get treated to a scene out of some madhouse film. Several tables and chairs were flipped over, with Tayama, Dio and Scarecrow staring down a figure unfamiliar to the heavyset man, with several other agents staring at the spectacle with weary looks in their eyes.

"It never ends…it just won't end." Hongou grumbled to himself, burying his face in his palms as the newcomers watched the scene before them.

"I'm sick and tired of assholes like you trying to take my wife from me! I don't care if you're a newcomer or not, I'll kick your ass should you even think about it!" Dio hissed, pointing directly at Antasma, who was lazily flapping his wings in the air.

"Screeek! I haff no interest in zis vife of vors. I only vant ze Angels of Aevium." The Bat King retorted, staring down the hostile men.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! I want them as well; they're in my dream harem as well!" Tayama hissed.

"If that's the case, then I'm sure you can spare Serra for me…she did awaken those feelings within me after all." Scarecrow chimed in.

"Fuck off! You have no feelings you deranged lunatic; all you care about is pumping people full of that fear gas you ooze yourself over. I bet those feelings are just a—" Dio began, only to get violently grabbed by the Master of Fear.

"Don't you dare question my feelings again!" He hissed into the myrmidon's ear, the blonde man quivering on the spot.

"Nyhahahah! Zis is most entertaining; a zuitable zhow for ze King of Bats." Antasma chuckled ominously, with Tayama glaring at him.

"Once I'm done with those tossers over there…you're next." The bespectacled man warned the small bat, who chuckled at the threat.

"Hah! Vu fink vu can take me on? Zis isn't effen my vinal vorm; I shall plunge vu into eternal nightmares, vere vu vill suffer in agony." The Bat King threatened, with Scarecrow relinquishing his grip on Dio.

"There's only room for one Master of Fear here, and that's me. I'll use your fears and nightmares against you." He threatened back, the second door opening as Sartorius entered the room, a dismayed expression on his usually calm face.

"I turn my back for ten minutes, and already you turned it into a pigsty. Destiny's patience is eternal, but the lot of you are testing it…" He commented, the group of four quickly shifting looks onto each other as to pin the blame on anyone but themselves.

"Scrrreeekkkk! It vasn't me, it vas zose other fools and zeir inzezzant babbling regarding zis Serra voman." Antasma quickly replied.

"I'll let you know that Serra—" Tayama began.

"We've heard it all before, no need to repeat yourself." Sartorius cut the older man off, his gaze shifting towards Big Smoke. "Ahh…you're awake. That's good to see; in other news, the preparations are complete. The traitor is ready to get punished by my light."

The rest of the villains had puzzled expressions on their faces, unaware of the sinister grin on Tayama's face as they all made their way to the arena built into the large palace.

 **Arena of Legends**

The Arena of Legends was where the various agents of the Divine Conspiracy would challenge each other in a series of challenges to establish their role in the organisation, given that power was highly valued in the Divine Conspiracy. However, power alone wasn't enough; an agent would also need intelligence, wealth and connections. Hence why agents such as Hongou, Mario and Jaern were able to rank so high despite their mediocre physical strength. But today was different, today would be a death battle, with the loser having their soul fed to Shesha. The agents of the Divine Conspiracy made their way to their respective seats, with Big Smoke entering the VIP box reserved for Tressa and her Octoguard as the young girl turned to face him.

"You're finally awake. I take it the party was worth it?" She smiled.

"Ohohohohoho! It was a blast. CJ may not get drunk all that often, but when he does, whoo, it becomes a wild ride." Big Smoke chuckled, noticing an older teen gently petting her head, with a younger boy beside him. "Ah, I take it that they're newcomers as well?"

"Yep, the one with black and purple hair is my sweetheart AI, and the blue-haired boy is his little bro, Roboppi." Tressa introduced the duo. (I love the designs for Human!AI and Human!Roboppi; they're both from the latest season of Yugioh VRAINS in case you're wondering.)

"Initially I was sceptical about the alliance, but once I heard about what she did to SOL Technologies, I warmed up to her ideals. Besides, if her predictions are correct, I'll be able to reunite with my dearest friends…" AI commented, wiping a small tear away.

"This is gonna be great! Those wicked humans are going to pay for all the evil they committed. It'll be as fun as that time bro and I—" Roboppi began rambling, excited over what was going to happen soon.

"Hush, now's not the time to be talking about 'that time'." The older teen reminded his brother, who blinked at him before getting the message. They soon directed their attention to the arena, where they saw Sartorius make his way to the center.

"Thank you all for attending this Death Battle today! Destiny has informed me of someone who wishes to do us harm, so she has sent be to punish the insolent rebel. Now, bring out the unlucky victim!" He called out, a smirk forming on his face as a young man donning the outfit of an Ashura-Kai lieutenant made his way to the center from the opposite end, a younger man trying to stop him.

"W-Why are you doing this bro?! We both know you did nothing wrong." He pleaded his case.

"Things aren't that simple, Hallelujah. _Mr. Tayama_ ordered my death and was merciful enough to spare your life. Backing out now would put you in his crossfires. Besides, it's about time you stepped up to the plate for me." The older man smiled, a rare occurrence for him and rested his hand on his bro's shoulder.

"I-I understand…" Hallelujah replied dejectedly, making his way back to the stands as the other man confronted the fortune teller. "Greetings, Chairman Sartorius. I am Abe of the Ashura-Kai; Tayama has ordered my death because I looked at an image of Serra—"

"You were lusting after my prize! The way you stared at her image for a few seconds told me that you planned on stealing her for yourself!" Tayama bellowed from his seat.

"You ordered me to kidnap her! Of course, I would need to take in every detail, I don't want to kidnap the wrong person by mistake!" Abe snapped at his boss.

"Lies! You wanted my prize! Well let me tell you something; Serra is my prize, and my prize only! I won't allow anyone in my Ashura-Kai to betray me so they can steal her from me!" The bespectacled man screeched even louder, violently shaking the seat in front of him, which just so happened to be housing Dio.

"Chill the fuck out, Oldielocks!" The myrmidon snapped at the older man, barely managing to hold onto his seat. "You can't just use the Arena to punish people for looking at my wife. And you call me the possessive one…"

"Once I'm done with that traitor, you can bet that you and Shit-crow would get thrown to the wolves, alongside that flappy bat." Tayama hissed.

"Scrrreeeeee, vour still on zat?" Antasma inquired, eying up the crime lord cautiously.

"Yes, you will pay for trying to take the Angels of Aevium away from me…" The bespectacled man threatened the Bat King.

"Just shut up already, I'd rather die than listen to your banter anymore." Abe retorted, with Tayama's eyes bulging in anger as Dio roared with laughter.

"Seems that unfortunate circumstances have led to your demise, I express no ill feelings towards you. However, do note that your death will be painless." Sartorius chimed in, eying up the gangster.

"Heh, I'm not afraid of you. I'll win this duel and ditch this joint; I have no more interest in serving that revolting Tayama." Abe smirked confidently, bringing out his duel disk and activated it.

"Your confidence is admirable, and worthy of respect. However, you will learn how foolish it is to oppose the scion of destiny. I shall extinguish your light in this duel!" The fortune teller retorted, an ethereal light coating his body as his own duel disk was prepared. Soon enough, a holographic wheel appeared over his head and began spinning. "Since you're the challenger, I'll let you stop the wheel. From there, either one of us will have additional handicaps placed onto us."

"A game of roulette? Suit yourself, I'll stop now." Abe chimed in, the wheel slowly grinding to a halt before landing on a wedge marked with six cards.

"Fate favors you; not only do you get to go first, but your opening hand will have six cards instead of five." Sartorius smirked at the man.

"I was always good at roulette, guess it's paying off big time." The gangster smirked back.

"Duel!" Both duelists declared, drawing their opening hand.

 **Sartorius:** **4000**

 **Abe: 4000**

"Since you offered so kindly, I'll go first." Abe began, his eyes gleaming at the sight of his opening hand. "I'll start off by playing Catalyst Field and activate its effect to Normal Summon Poly-Chemicritter Hydrogon in Defence Mode, activating my fields second effect to Gemini Summon it in the same turn, before ending with a card facedown." He smirked, impressed with the opening field he set up.

"Choosing not to hold back, are we? In that case I'll draw." Sartorius initiated his turn, smirking at the card he just drew. "Allow me to add a little light to that field of yours, with my impervious Light Barrier!"

A wonderous wall of light shielded the arena, the audience cooing at the marvellous sight as Abe grumbled under his breath, the experienced gangster knowing that he was in for a wild ride.

"I call upon Arcana Force III – The Empress, and select her Tails effect, enabling me to summon an Arcana Force monster in addition to my regular summon, and I select Arcana Force IV – The Emperor, choosing his Heads effect to grant all Arcana Force monsters an extra 1000ATK." The fortune teller continued, a pair of lights shining on his field as both his monsters stood their ground before the large dragon.

 **ATK (1300-2300)**

 **ATK (1400-2400)**

"Not bad, but it's not enough to break through my defences." Abe retorted confidently.

"Oh but I don't plan to. I skip my Battle Phase and enter Main Phase 2, during which I can activate Divination of Fate, allowing me to summon an Arcana Force monster from my Deck, provided you have a monster on the field. I'll summon Arcana Force VI – The Lovers and select their Tails effect and end my turn from there." Sartorius concluded; his field now packed with powerful monsters.

 **ATK (1600-2600)**

Tayama's eyes shone at the sight of Sartorius' field; knowing full well that it'll spell doom to Abe once and for all. However, he soon shifted his gaze towards the "traitor", his eyes widening over how calm and composed he was, almost as if the field before him wasn't a challenge at all.

"Is that all you got? In that case it's my turn; I draw!" Abe declared, not that impressed by his opponents' field. "Nice, I'll activate my Catalyst Field to Normal Summon Phoenix Gearfried from my hand, before summoning Chemicritter Hydron Hawk, with my Hydragon granting them both an extra 500ATK and DEF due to its effect."

 **ATK (2800-3300) DEF (2200-2700)**

 **ATK (1400-1900) DEF (700-1200)**

"Battle! I'll have Gearfried attack your Emperor; Infernal Strike!" He continued, the blazing warrior lunging at the fairy, cleaving it into two with a single strike as the other monsters lost the power boost it gave them

 **ATK (2300-1300)**

 **ATK (2600-1600)**

 **Sartorius: 3100**

"But that's not all, I'll have Hydron Hawk attack your Empress, with Chilling Gust!" Abe added, the small bird flying into the air and conjured up a gust that effortlessly destroyed the Empress.

 **Sartorius: 2500**

"Too easy, I end my turn." Abe smirked, confident that he'll emerge victorious, several audience members surprised by this turn of events.

"N-NO!" Tayama shrieked, violently shaking Dio's chair. "That thief should be struggling, but he's actually wining. This isn't fair!"

"Stop shaking my chair, jackass! I didn't help the chump out." Dio snapped back, pushing the older man back into his seat, with Tayama growling in response.

"Yeah, way to go bro!" Hallelujah cheered from his seat, only for an ominous chuckling to silence the young man.

"Hahaha, it may seem that you have the advantage, but fate tells me otherwise. I draw!" Sartorius declared, maintaining his calm demeanour. "I play Reverse Reborn, enabling me to revive the Empress from the Graveyard, provided that her Tails effect is applied to her. Speaking of which, I activate the Lovers' effect, enabling me to tribute monsters on your field to Summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand."

"Say what?!" Abe growled in surprise.

"It is as I'm saying. I tribute your Gearfried and your Hydragon to summon Arcana Force XV – The Devil, selecting its Heads effect. Then I'll activate my Empress' effect, tributing the Lovers to summon Arcana Force X – The Wheel of Fortune. I'll select it's Heads effect and declare the number six; let us see if the die is with me today." The fortune teller continued, watching his monster conjure up a die before rolling it on the table before it, the die landing on a six. "Hahaha! Now I get to draw six cards. Luckily for you, I can't attack this turn due to the Lovers' effect, so I'll end my turn with two cards facedown."

The experience gangster surveyed his opponents' field once more; within a turn he'd recovered from his dire straits and managed to greatly weaken his own field as well. Still, he wasn't out of options yet. Drawing his next card, he smirked at the sight of it. "I'll set a card facedown before activating Card of Sanctity, enabling us to draw until we have six cards in our hands. From there, I'll activate Catalyst Field to summon Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre in attack mode, before summoning Chemicritter Oxy Ox. Furthermore, I activate my other facedown trap, Gemini Booster, to grant Dioxogre an extra 700ATK!" Abe began, the machine strapped to the large ogre as an amazing power was pumped into its veins.

 **ATK (2800-3500)**

"Now I'll have Dioxogre attack your Wheel of Fortune; Fiendish Rage!" He continued, the large ogre charging at the fairy, only for Sartorius to begin laughing ominously.

"Caught you! By discarding Arcana Force VIII – Strength, the attack of a battling Arcana Force monster is doubled during damage calculation only." He smirked, with Abe's eyes widening in surprise as the fairy doubled in size and spun the wheel behind it, generating a supersonic wind that eviscerated the ogre. "Furthermore, I gain Lifepoints equal to the destroyed monsters attack, courtesy of my Light Barrier."

 **ATK** **(2000-4000)**

 **Abe: 3500**

 **Sartorius: 6000**

"Tch, I activate Gemini Booster's second effect; upon being sent to the graveyard, I can Gemini Summon a monster on my field, and I choose my Oxy Ox. Now I'll have Hydron Hawk attack your Empress once again; Chilling Gust!" Abe continued, his hawk flying into the air and conjured up another gust of wind to destroy the Empress once more.

 **Sartorius: 5400**

"Now that's it's my Main Phase 2, I can activate Oxy Ox's effect to Special Summon Tuned Magician from my hand, setting all my monsters' levels to four for the rest of this turn. Then I'll activate the Equip Spell, Supervise from my hand to grant Tuned Magician it's effect, rendering it a Tuner monster, before tributing it and Hydron Hawk to Synchro Summon Black Brutdrago, with Supervise's second effect enabling me to resurrect Dioxogre from the grave. Then I'll use Brutdrago's effect, discarding a Gemini monster from my hand to destroy that Light Barrier of yours. From there, I'll end my turn." He smirked at the sight of his foes light disappearing from the arena.

"But Light Barrier has a special effect; upon leaving the field I can set a Spell or Trap that has 'Arcana Force' in its text, like a second Light Barrier." Sartorius smirked, setting the card and drew another card. "I flip over my new Light Barrier, as well as my facedown Material Lord, sending a monster from my Deck to my grave to set another Trap from my deck. But I'll activate my other facedown card, Call of the Haunted to bring back the Lovers with Light Barrier enabling me to select their Heads effect. I tribute the Lovers to call forth Arcana Force XVII – The Star!"

A large, cybernetic angel descended onto the field, it's large wings as dark as the deepest reaches of space, with hundreds of bright yellow spots that represented the stars. There was also a large five-pointed gold star on its forehead, it's right hand wielding a gilded telescope. "I select The Star's Heads effect, enabling me to summon a Level 1 Star Token at the cost of a single card. Did I mention that said token is classed as a Tuner monster?"

Abe stared calmly as the angels' prominent star glowed, a small ball of light fell out of it and began hovering to the left of it. "Now I'll activate The Wheel of Fortune's effect and declare the number two. Let us see if I'm lucky once again…" The fortune teller declared, watching his monster conjure up a die and roll it once more, landing on a two. "As I predicted, I get to draw two cards. Now I'll tribute my Star Token and my Wheel of Fortune to Synchro Summon Clear Wing Fast Dragon, during which its effect activates, negating your Brutdrago's effect, and reducing its ATK to zero."

 **ATK (3000-0)**

"Battle! I'll have the Devil attack your Brutdrago; Demonic Punishment!" Sartorius cackled, the twisted fairy extending a tentacle towards the weakened dragon. "One last thing I should warn you about; all damage the Devil deals is doubled."

"W-What?!" Abe gasped, a shocked expression appearing on his face as his ace monster was destroyed, an unholy pain coursing through his body as he was flung back a few feet.

 **Abe: 0**

 **Winner: Sartorius**

The crowd was eerily quiet, unsure on what to make of the scene before them. Despite making all the right plays, Abe was mercilessly crushed by Sartorius, the formers duel disk emitting a frequent glowing to alert the mighty Shesha of its wielder's defeat.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Hallelujah started rambling, leaping off his seat and quickly ran over to his bro, ignoring Tayama's hollers of joy. "C-Come on bro! W-We can get out of here before it's too late!"

Abe, sighing in a defeated manner, rested his hand on his bros' shoulder. "No can do; once you lose one of these duels, that's it. Any resistance on your end will end in your death as well."

"Bu-Bu—" The young man protested, only for an ethereal hand to emerge out of Abe's duel disk, snatching his soul from his body before disappearing from whence it came, leaving the young man horrified at what he saw.

"It is a shame that it had to end this way, after all your brother was a most worthy opponent. However, you can take rest in knowing that our salvation edges just a little bit closer into fruition." Sartorius informed Hallelujah, in a calm composed tone of voice, the young man shooting a glare at the taller man.

"If this is your idea of salvation, then I'll pass!" Hallelujah snapped, turning to point at Tayama. "Mark my words, I'll get you for this, you slimy bastard!" He threatened, storming out of the arena with Dio turning to face the bespectacled man.

"Oh my, you're royally screwed now, Oldielocks." The blonde man snickered, with Tayama growling at him.

"Shut your mouth, or you'll be next in line to the chopping block." Tayama hissed at the myrmidon, before noticing that everyone was getting up off their seats and began leaving the arena. "H-Hey, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's no need to stay here any longer now that the duel's over." Hongou informed him, with the remaining two men shrugging their shoulders before following the others out of the arena.

 **A bit of a short chapter, but I had an awesome idea for the next chapter. It'll feature the Angels of Aevium having a sleepover with one another, as they fend off several attempted invasions from the Divine Conspiracy. Additionally, it'll also have a cameo from a character from another fic of mine, so that'll be an amazing treat.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **Hallelujah**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (Condemned)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	48. Chapter 48

**As I hyped you all up for in the previous chapter, here is a chapter that will have a lot of laugh out loud moments, especially since I was inspired by the Blackadder series after binge watching it the other day. Sit back, relax, and enjoy this feast for the eyes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 47: Sleepover Shenanigans!_

 **Starlight Studios**

Astolfo soon found himself outside the front entrance to Starlight Studios, a pounding headache causing him to stagger momentarily. He had no clue what Annette did to him while he was sleeping, but from the way his legs quivered it must've been something explicit. Staggering towards the front entrance, he knocked on the door a few times, with someone coming to answer the young man.

"Ah, it's you. I should've figured you'd pull an all-nighter." Bennett commented, pushing his glasses up a bit.

"Oh, heya Bennett, what are you gonna do today?" The pinkette smiled, a goofy grinned etched on his face.

"I'm merely partaking in a favorite hobby of mine; that being the examination of the front garden's denizens. If my calculations are correct, then today should be the day where the dormant butterflies emerge from their chrysalis and spread their wings for the first time in their life. Now if you'll excuse me…" The young man answered, bowing respectfully before exiting the building, allowing Astolfo to step inside. He didn't even walk a few feet before he saw something that amusing him. Sleeping peacefully on the couch were Serra and Roland, bundled up inside a thick, woollen blanket beside the fireplace, with Kymmi sketching the image while sitting close to them. Noticing the pinkette, she waved at him to come join here.

"You were out late…did something go wrong?" The blonde girl inquired, adding the finishing touches to her drawing.

"Nah, all I had was a run in with some of those MS Waifu soldiers, nothing too challenging." Astolfo replied, a lecherous grin soon forming on his face. "So…did they finally do the deed?"

"Nope. All they got up to was a bit of light reading on the couch; nothing like what you get up to every so often. As a matter of fact, I'm sure you got rather frisky with someone last night, hence your absence." Kymmi smirked playfully, showing him her drawing. "How'd you like it?"

"Ahhh…it's nice and wholesome. You've got quite a knack for art design." The pinkette chimed in.

"Thanks, I did a bit of graphical designing for Reborn and Rejuvenation once I'd finished working on Clover, so I know my way around art design." She giggled lightly, with Serra's eyes fluttering as she soon woke up from her peaceful sleep.

"Oh, good morning Astolfo." Serra chimed in, as Roland soon woke up shortly afterwards.

"Morning…" The blonde man yawned, stretching his arms out wide before wrapping one around Serra's shoulders. "What kept you up last night?"

"Well I was fighting some MS Waifu soldiers, when I was taken up onto this spaceship and was treated to an out-of-this-world orgasm." The pinkette answered, his heart fluttering upon reminiscing over that night. "Hoo boy, was that an amazing time…"

"I knew it, you let your hormones take charge, again!" Kymmi quipped, momentarily puffing her petite chest out proudly. "While you were having your intergalactic sexcapades, we had a quick meeting where we came to a controversial decision; the offensive manoeuvres will be orchestrated by the Angels of Aevium, in tandem with your group. Those opposed to it states that the Divine Conspiracy vastly outnumbers both groups, and they're not wrong if I have to be honest. However, leaving the main offense to them would free up the other members to act as defence and allows us to add the last few touches to the games."

"I see…sounds like quite the plan." Astolfo mused. "Where are they anyway?"

"The Angels? They're having a sleepover in a seaside manor that Saki's family owns. As you'd expect, they're thrilled about the proposal; Valarie should be going over things with Ame right now, saying that it's her duty as the team mom to ensure that things go as smoothly as possible." Serra answered. "I do hope nothing goes horribly wrong while they're out there."

"I'm sure they can handle, especially when you factor in the sheer incompetence of our enemies." Kymmi added.

"On the plus side, it appears to be another slow day today, which means I get to rest my head on these big, soft, marshmallowy pillows…" Roland sighed blissfully, puffing up one of the couch pillows as Astolfo's legs began to tremble, lewd thoughts of Annette and her magnificent figure coursing through his mind as he cupped his growing erection with his hands.

"I—I have t-to go to my ro-room. UWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!" The pinkette cried out, quickly dashing upstairs as the trio watched him go, confused expressions on their faces.

 **Blakeory Seaside Manor: 6:00pm**

The large manor stood proudly beside the golden beach, the waves crashing onto the shore in a calm, tranquil manner. The Angels of Aevium were busy for the night, going over their first plan of attack, on top of the horsing around that comes with a sleepover like this. Unbeknownst to them, a small contingent of agents from the Divine Conspiracy snuck up to the manor and began spying on them. The contingent was led by Ryder, with Pegasus acting as his field-commander, and they were joined by Johnny Klebitz, Antasma, Teruaki Kubota, Nagito Komaeda, Yuuto Akimaya, Geara, Deadshot and Roboppi.

"Heheheh, this is gonna be great. Once Smoke finds out about my successful mission, he'll reward me with promotions and bonuses! Then the world will finally understand that I am the black Blackadder!" Ryder smirked proudly, resting his hands on his hips.

"Scrrreeeeeeeekkkk! Vor ambition vill take zu far." Antasma commented, his sinster eyes sparkling in the evening light. "Viff ze Angels of Aevium idling in zis manor, zey'll be eazy pickings!"

"Y-Yeah. Maybe I'll finally get respect around the base once we succeed." Kubota added, readjusting his glasses.

"Wahoo! I'm gonna win today and impress my bro!" Roboppi jumped up and down on the spot, his gaze soon shifting towards the ever-so quiet Yuuto, his sex-addicted grin staring down the young boy. "W-What with this guy…?"

"That's his entire schtick; creeping out others with that fucking grin of his." Johnny chimed in, shifting the young boy away so that he wasn't getting assaulted by Yuuto's piercing stare. "So how are we gonna break into the place?"

"Well don't you worry on that, Johnny-boy, for I have a cunning plan…" Pegasus promised, ushering the entire group, sans Yuuto to circle around him.

 **0000**

"—Great, thank you so much for doing this for us. I'll see you in 15 minutes; love ya lots!" Melia finished speaking over the phone, promptly hanging up before turning to the rest of the group. "That's out dinner sorted out, shouldn't take too long."

"Nice! It's been ages since we had pizza that wasn't over-saturated in spicy shit." Venam chimed in, shooting a glance at Amber.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ spicy." The redhead defended herself, crossing her arms.

"Let me put it to you this way; when even Ren complained about it being too hot for him, you know you messed up big time." Erin casually reminded her friend.

"Alright then, I guess that means there's more for—" Amber replied, before someone began ringing the doorbell. "Well that was quick; not that I'm complaining, but…"

"That's way too soon to be our dinner; someone must've gotten the wrong house." Melia deduced to herself, the ringing growing more intense as time passed on.

"Well whoever it is, they're clearly not getting the message. Mind telling them to piss off for me? If I were to do it, I'll end up getting blood on my outfit, and I just got it cleaned the other day." Crescent requested, an annoyed look on her face as the blonde woman made her way to the door and opened it, only to see Pegasus dressed up as a pizzaboy, but they didn't recognise him.

"Pizza delivery for the Angels of Aevium!" Pegasus smiled, holding a box in the air as Melia inspected the man before her.

"We ordered more than one pizza. Besides, you weren't who I was expecting to deliver the pizza to us." She eyed him suspiciously, the white-haired man caught off-guard by her comment.

"W-Well your friend was in a serious car accident; r-right as I passed by him, he begged me to deliver this to you. A-As for the other p-pizzas, well they're safe on my bike, but I need to receive p-payment first before I can g-give them to you…" He stammered, trying to come up with a cover story, but she wasn't buying it a bit.

"My friend doesn't own a car; heck this is his first night in Japan. It was fortunate enough that he was able to do this small favour for us." Melia retorted, picking up the pizza and opened the lid before handing it back to Pegasus. "This isn't even the right one; none of us ordered ham and pineapple."

"I-I-I…" He continued stammering, before a small gust of wind blew his hair up, revealing his Millennium Eye, causing the Angels to step back in surprise.

"M-Maximillion Pegasus of the Divine Conspiracy?!" Aelita gasped, before narrowing her eyes at him. "Get lost you spineless creep!"

"Oh no! My disguise is busted…" Pegasus cried out dramatically, quickly fleeing from the doorstep as Melia closed it behind him.

"Just when I thought we'd get a day off, that happens…" The blonde girl sighed, sitting down on the nearby couch as Nim came back downstairs with a few boardgames in her arms.

"Ta-da! I'm here to save the day from boredom." She boasted boldly. "Once we've had dinner, we can play a couple rounds of Monopoly to pass the time."

"I don't think that's a wise idea; last thing any of us want is for our mission to be jeopardized by any bad blood caused by that infernal game of hell." Saki chimed in, before the doorbell rang again. "Aw phooey! That asshole is back again."

"S-Should we ignore it?" Maria inquired, gazing at Melia.

"No, I think this time it's our delivery man." Melia smiled back at her, making her way to the door and opened it, only to see a face that she recognised instantly. Standing before her was a young man with lightly tanned skin, silky dark brown hair that reached his shoulder blades, and light green eyes. His outfit consisted of a simple grey shirt, with a black jacket over it and matching black trousers that were topped off with a pair of white sneakers.

"P-Pizza delivery for—" he began, only to yelp quietly in surprise as Melia embraced him in a warm hug. "M-Melia?!"

"It's been too long, Julius…" she smiled, taking the six pizzas from him and placed them on the small table near the door, gesturing the young man to join her inside, surprising the rest of the Angels.

"Julius?!" They all cried out in surprise as Maria's eyes widened in joy, the young girl running up to the young man begore hugging him tightly.

"Yay, you're here! My big brother's here!" she cried out, the young man returning the hug and began petting her head.

"It's so good to see you again, sis." Julius smiled at his sister, though they weren't related by blood. "And how have the rest of you been? It's been a while since we last caught up with each other.

"It's been hit and miss for the last few months. But now that you're here, it's a big hit for us all…" Venam smirked at the young man, before giving him a quick kiss, with Melia following up with a kiss of her own. While both girls were happily married to each other, it was no secret that they had some romantic feelings for the young man, a sentiment shared by the other Angels of Aevium, save for Maria, who had a more familial relationship with him.

"Hopefully they got your order right; sorry about the wait." The young man apologised.

"No need to apologise Jules; all that you missed out on was Maximillion Pegasus dressed up as a pizza-boy." Aelita giggled, as she and Erin took the time to inspect the pizzas before making their way to the middle of the room, where the Angels began taking their first piece each. "Want a slice or two? There's plenty for us all!"

"Thanks, but I'm good." Julius knocked the offer back, a troubled expression soon appearing on his face. "But why on earth would the president of Industrial Illusions work as a pizza-boy? Surely he can't be that desperate for extra income."

The Angels looked at each other briefly before opting to tell Julius about what they and the entirety of Starlight Studios have been through. "Honey, Pegasus is an agent of a group known as the Divine Conspiracy, and they won't stop until the entirety of existence is under their command." Melia answered his inquiry.

"Divine Conspiracy?" The young man pressed.

"Some group of psychos that our former Marketing Director hired in retaliation for getting sacked. They were originally part of the Divine Powers, but some infighting caused them to split off from the main group. She should've gotten over her dismissal in my eyes and find another job." Crescent commented dryly. "But instead, we now have to deal with bikers, corrupt senators, crazed businessmen, even our former allies that decided to betray us. I know that game development is hard work, but I didn't expect it to be this hard."

"Betrayed?! P-Please don't tell me…" Julius trailed off, worried on whether Ren was with the traitors or not, only for Melia to rest her hand on his shoulder to calm the young man down.

"Ren betrayed us? No, he's still with us, but I thought he did at first. "He" cried crocodile tears about how we supposedly forced him to make and produce dakimakuras featuring us, only to find out that he never betrayed us at all. Turns out the fake Ren was some cultist in disguise who wanted to cause infighting within the Divine Powers, a task in which he sort-of managed to complete." The blonde woman continued.

"That creepy chump also wanted to play with our bodies alongside his creepy friends, but we taught them not to mess with us. Besides, I doubt he would've lasted as long, or be as satisfying as you are, Jules…" Nim replied, smirking at the end as the young man became flustered all of a sudden, a fierce blush etched on his face.

"Hmmm? What are you talking about Nim?" Maria inquired.

"I-I'll tell you when you become older." Julius blurted, scratching the back of his neck as Venam lent in closer to him, petting his face slowly.

"So…have you got the time for us tonight. I promise it'll be fun…" She purred seductively, her eyes betraying her sexual intent.

"As much as I want to, I promised Ren that we'd catch up tonight. Besides, I'm sure there's another time where we can get down and dirty." The young man regained his composure, with Venam backing off from the young man, an understanding, if disappointed expression on her face.

"You better keep to your world, or we'll make you buy us dinner for a month, and I'm sure you know how expensive our taste is." The purple-haired girl threatened in a joking manner, the rest of the Angels chuckling lightly as the young man hopped up off the floor and walked to the door.

"Hahahaha, I haven't forgotten at all. Catch you later everyone, enjoy your night!" Julius farewelled the group, who all eagerly waved at him before resuming their dinner, with the young man exiting the manor and walked to his bike, hopping onto it and drove back to Starlight Studios as the villains watched him go.

 **0000**

"Bah, I always hated that smug little shit. 'Oh look at me, I have my super special Tandor Pokémon with me. I'm perfectly fine being Melia's lapdog so long as I get some coochie from her and her friends.' Fucking self-righteous prick!" Geara snarled under his breath, jealously coursing through his veins.

"Well he has to be doing something right if they all want a piece of him for the night." Johnny chuckled, sculling the rest of his Nuka-Cola Quantum before tossing the empty bottle aside, the sound of agitated breathing catching him off-guard. He turned to his side and saw Antasma glaring at the road where the young man had driven down.

"Scccreeeeeaaaaakkkkk! How dare zat baztard take my Angels vrom me. Zey zhould be mine, not hizz!" The Bat King hissed angrily, drool pooling from the sides of his mouth. Meanwhile, Ryder was busy chewing Pegasus out for his "cunning" plan.

"What the fuck was that shit?! They're not gonna fall for the oldest porn cliché in the book!" He retorted.

"But I fooled them for a while…" Pegasus replied, as he and Komaeda began digging into the pizza they had. "This is a damn good pizza, I tell you what."

"It was unfortunate that your hair was kicked up by that small gust of wind. Guess my luck caught you in its grasp. Such is the fickle hand of Lady Luck…" Komaeda sighed in content.

"Well whatever you call it, it was as barmy as Ludwig II of Bavaria—" Ryder began, before a sudden shuffling alerted him, causing him to look to his side as he saw Deadshot stroking his cock while standing up. "Oh what is it now?!"

"Sorry boss, fly's been annoying me." Deadshot answered, groaning quietly to himself as he shot a big load from his meat rifle, the glob of cum obliterating a nearby fly before the sticky substance landed on Roboppi's face, who wiped it off and took a small lick.

"Hehehe, you did the same thing that my bro does every so often. You don't taste as nice though…" He giggled, causing Ryder's eyes to widen as he questioned the relation ship between AI and Roboppi.

"W-Well don't just stand there, w-we need to fight back with another method of attack." Kubota stammered.

"I'm glad you spoke up, for you see, I have a cunning plan…" Pegasus called out, attracting the group's attention.

 **0000**

"And to the surprise of nobody, Melia wins again…" Erin commented dryly, watching Aelita get bankrupted by the blonde woman's house-packed properties on Monopoly.

"Well what can you say, I have a sixth sense when it comes to this game." Melia giggled in response, packing up the game and shifting the board aside. "Onto our main topic; what should be our first plan of attack regarding our enemies?"

"Simple, we take back what those bastards in the Divine Powers took from us." Amber proposed, smacking her fist into her open hand. "We already reclaimed four of the Relics, and I'm in no mood to wait any longer for the other two."

"But Ame said that she's already got that area covered, namely with Astolfo and his group. After all they're the ones who know their way around that card game they play." Nim argued, opting to come up with her own plan. "I say we start off with the traitors, we've had some good luck dealing with them."

"Unfortunately, Neved's been tight-lipped over their future operations, and I doubt that's gonna change anytime soon. Personally, I'm hoping we get to deal with that fuck Geara soon enough; that smug grin of his never ceases to piss me off." Venam chimed in.

"Agreed, that slimy creep tried to use me as a means of inheriting my grandfathers' company, when it was obvious that he was only interested in my body." Saki began, rolling onto her stomach and began patting her supple backside a few times. "Then again, I can't blame him for eying off my cute lil' ass."

"Cute? Ha, don't make me laugh. Everyone knows that Melia—" The purple-haired girl began, before the doorbell started ringing again. "Ah, I guess Julius decided to take us up on our offer after all."

"I'll get it!" Aelita chimed in, the lilac-haired girl hopping up off the floor and made her way to the door, opening it as she was presented with a most surprising sight. Standing before her was Kubota, dressed up as a tall policewoman with comically large breasts the size of watermelons, though Aelita wasn't able to recognize him through the disguise. "C-Can I help you…?"

"Y-Yeah, T-This is O-Officer J-Juggs of the Tokyo P-Police Department. I-I just received a call about a n-neighbourhood disturbance, a-and I'm pretty busy tonight, s-so if you l-lovely ladies could keep it down, that'll be a-appreciated." Kubota stammered, his "breasts" sagging up and down like crazy.

"Right…" Aelita replied, eyeing up the man suspiciously as Crescent made her way to the duo, a puzzled look on her face as well.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not buying that disguise one bit!" She retorted, pointing at the officer. "So why don't you drop the act and go home?"

"Your rudeness can be classified as assaulting an officer! I-I'll show you why they call me Officer Nasty—" Kubota continued, stepping forward before his shirt was torn open by his "breasts", the two peach coloured melons rolling onto the soft floor beneath them, rendering the bespectacled man speechless.

"I didn't know you were this forward with me…hate to break it to you, but I'm not interested." Aelita quipped, with Kubota stammering on the spot before running down the pathway, screaming all the way.

"This better not be a running joke of sorts, otherwise someone's gonna die tonight…" Crescent grumbled under her breath, closing the door behind her as the duo made their way back to the group.

 **0000**

*pant…pant…* "I-I almost died out there! N-No way am I doing that again." Kubota panted, resting his back by a tree as Ryder scowled at Pegasus.

"This plan was even worse than the last one! I mean Officer Juggs, really? Who would be stupid enough to buy that?!" The black man snapped, with Pegasus awkwardly shuffling his feet together.

"Well it seemed like a good plan in my head…" Pegasus defended himself, turning his head to see Yuuto staring at the trio, the same sex-addicted grin plastered on his face. Getting onto his hands and feet, he squatted down and leapt backwards, landing on a thick branch as he continued to stare at them.

"…So why the fuck did we even recruit this asshole? He does nothing but creep us out like some demonic spider!" Geara commented, eyeballing the man in disgust.

"Beats me, I don't think he was even recruited at all. He just made his way to the meeting where Hongou was initiated into the group, back when we were still with the Divine Powers." Johnny chimed in, crossing his arms.

"Just looking at him makes me sick. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I prefer the Terrible Trio to this freaky bastard." Deadshot muttered.

"Terrible Trio?" Roboppi inquired.

"Tayama, Dio and Scarecrow. I call 'em the Terrible Trio because those assholes never shut up about this Serra woman. I mean for fucks sake, just bury the damn hatchet already!" The ace sniper answered.

"Scccrrreeheehee! Zose fools are but ants to me! Zey vill learn not to mezz with ze mighty Bat King!" Antasma chuckled boldly.

"So what are we going to do now that we've been busted twice?" Komaeda inquired.

"I'm glad you asked that, for you see, I have a cunning plan…" Pegasus smirked confidently, with the heroes leaning in towards him.

 **0000**

*sip* "Aaaahhhhhh…" Maria sighed blissfully, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "The perfect beverage for a night like tonight."

"Well you can thank Ren for the recipe; his mother taught it to him, and he taught it to me and Venam one day." Melia smiled at the young girl, ruffling her hair playfully as she took occasional glances at the door.

"What's the matter Mels?" Venam inquired.

"I'm half-expecting another pest to come knocking on our door, dressed up as some inane caricature or something." The blonde woman replied.

"It's almost as if the Divine Conspiracy decided to poorly imitate a famous British comedy, in an attempt to capture us and do who knows what to us." Erin commented, before the doorbell rang out through the house. "Speak of the devil…"

"I got it!" Saki chimed in, hopping onto her feet and made her way to the door, opening it and saw what looked like an old woman wearing tattered rags, a hood over her face as she cradled what looked like a baby. "Can I help you?"

"Oh please miss, it's my baby. She stopped breathing and her face has started to turn blue! I need to go inside so I can change her diaper immediately; her life is on the line!" The "old woman" rambled, in a voice that sounded like someone was doing a poor impersonation of an old woman, with Saki raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Your story doesn't sound right…besides, if your baby isn't breathing then the best bet would be to take her to the hospital—" The black-haired girl began.

"PLEASE! I need to step inside your house! My baby's life depends on it!" The old woman screeched, shaking the baby violently until its head fell off, revealing it to be just a doll. Now angry at the situation, she tore off her outfit, revealing herself to be Geara. "Oh fuck it! I knew this idea was bullshit!"

"Geara! How dare you show your face around me!" Saki snapped at the young man, who chuckled ominously at her.

"Yeah, it's me baby! Been a while since I saw your cute lil' ass—" He began.

"Shut it, creep! Only those I care about get to talk about my ass like that, and you're nowhere near on that list!" The young girl coolly retorted.

"Well forgive me for not being that holier-than thou Julius…" Geara snapped back sarcastically, stomping down the path before turning around and pointed dangerously at her. "This isn't the last you've seen of me!"

"Like I'm scared of you…" Saki retorted once more, slamming the door behind her.

 **0000**

"Fuck you Pegasus! I dressed up as an old bat for no reason!" Geara snarled, pointing his finger at the white-haired man.

"But my plan was perfect! How could it have gone wrong?" Pegasus inquired, genuinely shocked at what he just heard.

"Perfect? It was the complete opposite of perfect. It would require the Angels to have the combined IQ of a turnip to succeed!" The young man hissed back.

"Ugh! Why can't I just shoot them and get it over with already?" Deadshot complained, only to get smacked upside the head.

"I von't let vu shoot my beloffet Angels, contemptible svine!" Antasma hissed at the assassin.

"Well somebody needs to get their ass moving, because this whole operation has yielded zero results whatsoever!" Johnny snapped out loud, with Pegasus raising his hand in the air.

"Funny you say that, for you see…I have a cunning plan." He smirked, the rest of the agents crowding near him to learn the details of his plan.

 **0000**

"I swear it's getting old at this point. Can we at least have one, just one night, without a bunch of idiots trying to ruin our day?!" Erin complained, throwing an empty candy wrapper halfway across the room.

"Evidently not, because those assholes have nothing better to do than to wear shitty disguises and attempt to break into our manor. I'd tell them to get a life, but they already wasted it on their crummy organisation." Amber retorted casually.

"If this is Tressa's idea of a recruitment strategy, then I wonder how her little group managed to survive for so long. Just goes to show that a sucker is born every minute." Crescent chimed in.

"We should start getting changed into our pyjamas; it's getting fairly late—" Nim suggested, before the doorbell started ringing violently, causing the lovely Angels to groan in annoyance.

"For fucks sake…" Melia grumbled under her breath, her choice of words surprising the group as they all made their way to the door and opened it, only to be confronted by all the villains, sans Antasma and Yuuto dressed up as Anti Neo-Monsters protesters. "What is it now?"

"I want to demonstrate my immense dissatisfaction with the sport for you steal us in the biggest stick of the stick that in the last months of the year has stolen …I feel greatly misled by you organisers of the sport because I spent many runes and the only things I won was anger for wasting time and investing in that dung where your chances of catching a legendary monster is almost zero." Komaeda spoke in a comically high-pitched tone of voice. "You founded a good sport, but blatantly do not steal with the monster capture system I played for over 2 years and never saw improvements instead you find every time a way to steal from me spent months joining runes and when I used them came only monsters epic being that you announce that we have a chance to catch a legendary monster when using 40 runes … Bunch of thieves this is what you see." He continued, gesturing at the other "protesters" who yelled angrily at them.

"Look, we have nothing to do with Neo Monsters, we're not even Verosian for crying out loud!" Aelita retorted.

"Ummm, what's a Neo Monster?" Maria asked inquisitively.

"A Neo Monster is a term used to describe one of several hundred creatures that thrive in the six islands of the Verosian Empire, much like how Pokémon is used to describe the creatures that thrive in the regions that make up the Pokémon League." Melia answered.

"Bunch of thief motherfuckers, thieves I spent days and hours to accumulate runes and say that this is not a robbery on the part of you thieves and deceivers…" Deadshot roared in the same comically high-pitched voice as before.

"Go dunk your head into the toilet, because we don't owe you jackshit! If you want your fucking runes that badly, then go lick the boots of that bitch you worship!" Venam snapped at them, infuriating the villains.

"Go the hell bunch of meep merps think it's easy to win 40 runes in this thieving system that you did what you do with your players is pure deception, yes, be ashamed and stop stealing your players." Johnny ranted, in the same high-pitched tone of voice as before. "You mother of a dogs are dirty thieves stealing my runes by lying about the chances of capturing a legendary monster, dirty no good thief motherfuckers—"

Melia slammed the door in front of them, fed up with their pathetic display. "Ugh! Let's just get changed and head to bed. I don't want to see another one of those assholes for the rest of the night."

"You said it sister!" Nim chimed in, the group of nine making their way upstairs.

 **0000**

"So err…that did not go as planned…" Pegasus commented awkwardly, several sets of eyes glaring at him.

"What the fuck was that supposed to achieve; acting like complete idiots while raving on about fucking Neo Monsters?!" Ryder snapped, taking his costume off with the others following suit.

"Fear not, for I have another—" The white-haired man began.

"Another what, another cunning plan?! All of your plans were fucking useless! Cunning my ass; you're so stupid that you make motherfucking Baldrick look like a Noble Prize winner!" The black man retorted coolly, with the other villains cheering him on, only to hear what sounded like a shriek of pleasure coming from beyond the manor corner. The group of eight made their way there, only to see Antasma press his face close to the window, drool oozing out of his open maw. Upon looking at what he was staring at, the remaining agents were pleasantly surprised at what they saw; the Angels of Aevium getting changed, their sexy, supple bodies on full display.

"Screeheehee! My loffly Angels, oh how I vant to raffish vu wiff my tongue…" The Bat King drooled, with the rest of the agents digging into their pants and began stroking their rapidly hardening cocks.

"Wow, this is fucking hot!" Kubota gasped, stroking his dick furiously to the sexy sight.

"Damn…just damn. I can't believe that Julius fella from before gets to spend his nights with all these lovely ladies." Johnny sighed in envy, his stroking picking up some speed. "What I wouldn't give to be in his shoes."

"Fuck him! That greedy son of a bitch doesn't even have the decency to share some coochie with us!" Geara snapped, the villains moving in closer to the windows.

"Aaaahhhh…" Roboppi mumbled weakly, the young boy experiencing the urges of masturbation for the first time in his life, wild fantasies of him and the Angels coursing through his mind.

"Where the hell's that Yuuto kid…I figured he'd be here by no—" Deadshot commented, letting his pants fall down as he stroked his cock once more. He was soon cut off by a guttural growl, as Yuuto leapt off the branch he was on, his hands and feet sticking to the wall as he began grinding his ass, cock and balls against Antasma's back, the Bat King slowing his stroking upon feeling the alien sensation.

"Vat iz zat…?" He inquired, looking up as he saw the sex deranged Yuuto grinding on him, drool pooling down from his mouth and chin.

"Why is he doing that?" Pegasus asked Ryder, the two men stroking their cocks even harder as they saw the Angels wearing nothing but their bra and panties.

"I don't know, but it's fucking creepy…" Ryder whispered back, as he started salivating like the rest of the villains. The sick perverts continued their lurid peepshow before Yuuto began howling wildly like a caveman, slamming his hands on the glass window as he cam a big load onto Antasma's back, to the disgust of everyone else. But what was worse is that the loud banging alerted the Angels to their presence, the lovely ladies shooting enraged glares at the villains.

"Aw shit, we've been spotted…" Komaeda sighed, watching the Angels quickly dress themselves into their pyjamas.

"In that case, I have a cunning plan to deal with the situation…RUN!" Pegasus cried out loud, the terrified traitors running for their lives as the Angels exited the manor and quickly ran after them in hot pursuit. Yuuto, in an act of desperation swept Johnny off his feet, causing the biker to fall down as he watched his comrades run away. Before he was able to get up and join them, he was pinned to the ground as Crescent pushed his head into the dirt.

"Gah!" He cried out, the Angels surrounding him and drew their weapons.

"I knew you lot were a bunch of freaks, but to actively spy on us while we were getting dressed?! You lucky that Maria was in a different room, otherwise you wouldn't be breathing anymore!" Erin hissed at the man, the aforementioned Maria soon joining the group upon hearing the commotion.

"W-What's going on?" She inquired.

"This pervert was spying on us while we were getting changed." Melia answered, resting her foot on Johnny's back. "Let's tie him up in the closet; we can bring him back to base for interrogation."

"I just hope Saphira doesn't kill the guy, you know how much she hates perverts." Nim commented.

"Not to worry, we can have Ren and Julius keep an eye on the situation, to make sure our lead doesn't end up dying on us." Venam proposed, with the Angels agreeing to the idea as they hoisted the defeated biker up and dragged him back inside.

 **Palace of the Hegemon: Throne of the Grandmaster**

"So…let me get this straight. You went on a solo mission without Tressa's permission, failed spectacularly and ended up losing Johnny to the fangame addicts. Is this true, Ryder?!" Big Smoke boomed, his eyes blazing with fury. Tressa was watching on from her throne, passionately making out with AI as Roboppi sat beside her throne.

"I-It wasn't my fault that Johnny got captured; that dropkick busta Yuuto betrayed him. As we're speaking, Deadshot and Geara are roughing up that fool." Ryder responded, the door opening as a beaten and bloody Yuuto was chucked into that room. "He also leak our plans regarding the Neo Monsters."

"Is that so?" Tressa inquired, halting her makeout session and hopped off her throne, the sex addicted grin on Yuuto turning into one of sheer terror. "By my holy name, I brand you as a traitor, Yuuto Akimaya. I sentence you to death!"

Frothing at the mouth violently, Yuuto made a break for the door, only to get snatched up by Shesha as the colossal deity shovelled the maninto its mouth, chewing loudly on him as blood and gore was sprayed everywhere, with Ryder looking on in horror. "As for you Ryder, you'll get a warning. Displease me once more, and you'll be punished severely."

"Y-Yes my lady…" He stuttered, bowing before her. "Thank you for your eternal mercy."

"Now that our enemy knows of our plan, what do you propose we do?" Big Smoke inquired.

"We'll have to speed it up; I propose that Ryder and his team go on the mission as a means of redemption…under the command of my beloved AI." Tressa proposed, with Roboppi's eyes widening in joy.

"R-Really?! Hooray, I get to hang out with my big brother!" The young boy jumped for joy.

"Calm down; over enthusiasm played a part in your failure tonight." AI responded calmly, turning to his girlfriend. "If I may, am I allowed to make a few slight adjustments to the team?"

"Go for it. So long as you think they're capable of succeeding, then that's fine with me. However, both Ryder and Pegasus are locked options, since they were the ones in charge tonight." The merchant queen answered, with AI accepting the response.

"In that case, you may go Ryder. But don't stray too far from base, I'll be needing you soon." AI called out to the man, who bowed in respect before exiting the throne room.

 **Well wasn't that a bundle of laughs for you all; I hope my source of inspiration provided a much-needed boost for the fics quality. And yeah, Blackadder is amazing, and I was tempted to make him an agent of the Divine Conspiracy, but I changed my mind. In case you were wondering, the Julius in this fic is based off of my OC in my Rejuvenation fic; I figured it would be a cool shout out to that fic. Anyway, I'll catch you all in the next chapter. Toodles!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **Hallelujah**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (Condemned)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	49. Chapter 49

**A short author's note, but this is one of the slower chapters, so I don't have much to say on it. It's still a fine piece of art so I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Keep in mind that the next chapter will be fucking amazing, so I hope I hyped you all up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 48: From Verosia with Love_

 **Starlight Studios: The next morning**

Having returned from their sleepover with their prisoner in tow; the Angels of Aevium waited patiently outside the holding cells downstairs, their gazes occasionally shifting towards the clock on the wall, which rested at around half past 10 in the morning. A few minutes later, the door opened as Ren and Julius walked up the stairs, their faces as pale as snow.

"Remind me to never anger Saphira…" Ren reminded his friend, shivering in fear to himself. "I'm just lucky she was willing to listen to us."

"Yeah, I've met some people who can get really angry, but she would have to take the cake." Julius replied, his gaze soon shifting towards the Angels "O-Oh hi there. Everything's going as you would hope; can't believe that man would stoop so low as to spy on you while you were getting dressed."

"Luckily he's getting a firm reminder not to do that sort of shit again." Venam chimed in, leaning in closer to the duo. "So, what did you two get up to last night?"

"Something similar to what you got up to the other night; Damien, Richard and Hardy were more than happy to join us on our night together. There we, spent a couple hours trying to beat Hardy in Guitar Hero, but it proved to be an impossible feat." The raven-haired teen chuckled. "Luckily we weren't confronted by those fools masquerading as pizza boys and old ladies."

"Yeah, last night was a blast, but I bet you want some juicier details, don't you? We weren't able to get the entirety of the plan, but we got a fair amount from him. Basically, the Divine Conspiracy has made some connections in the Verosian Empire, netting them several caches of powerful Neo Monsters. A recon team has been sent to retrieve one of these caches on the southernmost island; a series of isles dubbed the Tropical Isles. He also mentioned somewhere called Fendi, so I assume that's the town where they're meeting up." The brown-haired man beside him continued, taking a quick breath to collect himself. "That was all we were able to get so far."

"It may not be much, but it's a sufficient lead to start off with. Thank you very much!" Melia smiled at the duo, who bowed in respect before her.

"Since it's a tropical setting, there's bound to be dozens of wonderful beaches where we can cool off once we're done. Heh-heh, I bet the boys wish they can come along with us…" Nim chuckled to herself, with Ren and Julius letting out a quick yelp before shuffling their feet on the floor in embarrassment, fierce blushes appearing on their faces.

"As much as the extra company wouldn't hurt, I'm sure there's something else they could be doing right now that's a little more pressing than hanging out at the beach." Erin began, taking out a small clipboard from her duffle bag. "While the Angels of Aevium have nationwide support back home, it'll do us wonders if we had someone popular spread the message about us. Thankfully, Risa Raider was more than happy to help us out in this instance. As we're speaking, she's preparing for her trip to Tokyo, but it'll be a week before she gets here. I take it you know what to do?"

"Yeah, you want me and Ren to prepare lodgings for her, then pick her up at the airport once she lands, escorting her here to safety." Julius deduced, the white-haired maiden nodding back in response. "Sure, we can get that done and dusted. But I thought she would want to meet the Angels in person."

"True, but she can always meet us back here. Besides, knowing her she'll be head over heels in joy once she sees you again, given how long it's been since you last met. Between you and me, I think she has a crush on you." Saki replied, whispering the last sentence to the young man, who was caught off-guard by the statement.

"At this stage, it'll be easier to list off the people who don't have a crush on Jules!" Ren chuckled, with Julius covering his now red cheeks to hide his blush, as his mate rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Witty banter aside, there's one more thing we need to address; that being the monster accommodations. We've done our research on the matter, and have been able to determine the best habitat, food and training equipment for the monsters. Maria's helping a few of our contacts set up a ranch in the HQ's backgarden, so she's not coming with us for this mission." Aelita informed the group. "However, as we're already Pokémon trainers, it'll be difficult for us to train and raise an entirely new species of monster, hence why we feel that Astolfo and his group would be able to handle them."

"Card players by day, monster tamers by night; it'll be an exhausting experience for them. Unlike me, who can handle being a Rockstar, gym leader and a secret agent at the same time!" Amber huffed proudly to herself.

"Only problem with that is Astolfo might sicc his monsters on someone who's merely disinterested in our games; that guy can get a bit too devoted at times." Crescent inputted her two cents.

"Not to worry, we'll make sure that he doesn't get too carried away with his newfound source of power." Ren pledged.

"Once we're done with the preparation's for Risa's visit, I'll pay Maria a visit, have some sibling-bonding time with her." Julius added.

"Wonderful, I'm glad that you both agreed with us! Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get ready." Melia smiled at the duo, the Angels leaving the area to prepare for their trip to Verosia.

 **Fendi: Tropical Isles of Verosia.**

The villains had finished setting up the temporary base of operations for this mission; knowing that time was of the essence. With the news about their latest operation leaked to their foes, AI knew that he had to act fast and ensure that no fuck ups occurred. However, looking at his updated team, he was starting to have doubts himself.

"Bro!" Roboppi cried out in joy, hugging his older brother. "This is gonna be amazing; our foes would tremble before our might."

"True, so long as we're not up against the Angels of Aevium. I assume you know all about them?" AI asked his younger brother.

"Yeah…they're the ones who foiled all of Pegasus' cunning plans." The blue-haired boy replied.

"His plans weren't that cunning at all; hinging on his foes having a momentary IQ loss to fall for his ruse. Anyway, I did a bit of research on them and was surprised by what I found out. Turns out the Angels are a group of Aevium's most recognizable female trainers; be it Gym Leaders, Coordinators, etcetera, etcetera. What's unique about them is that several members are blessed with magic powers, boosted by their…intimate relationships with each other." The tall youth explained, attracting the attention of Ryder and Pegasus.

"Magic powers? No wonder my Millennium Eye was powerless against them!" Pegasus gasped.

"It's not like you used the damn thing…" Ryder mumbled under his breath. "In better news, did you here that Yuuto has finally bit the dust? Thank goodness; I was getting sick of that creepy asshole!"

"Yes, after all it's not like I saw his execution." AI retorted sarcastically, his gaze soon shifting to one of the other villains on the team. "Ah, Hongou. I take it everything's going alright on your end?"

"Indeed. I was able to finish setting up the radar tower alongside Deathstroke and Mario." The older man replied, before sighing in a mix of weariness and annoyance. "But I would like to know why you thought it would be smart to bring those three with us at the same time!"

AI looked over at where Hongou was pointing…only to see Tayama, Dio and the Scarecrow arguing amongst themselves for the millionth or so time.

"No, no, no, no! That's not how you build the communication tower!" Dio snapped at the other two, his eyes bulging with fury over the shoddily made tower.

"Such blue-collar work is beneath me, it's terrifyingly boring…" Scarecrow spoke carelessly, tossing a spanner aside. "Besides, it's not like I wanted to work with you three."

"And I didn't want to work with you ugly bastards as well! However, we were forced to come along by AI, citing that we needed to redeem Ryder's shame…it's not my fault that buffoon failed in his duty." Tayama scoffed in disgust.

"Well it wasn't my fault either; must've been Shit-crow and his crappy toxin." Dio retorted, shrugging his shoulders.

"At least I'm not some cockroach who can only gain validation by stealing my special woman from me." Scarecrow hissed.

"How many times do I have to tell you two assholes this?! Serra is my prize, and my prize only! I won't let EITHER of you take what is rightfully mine!" Tayama bellowed, shaking his fists in the air.

"In case you two mongoloids don't already know, I already married her, so you two greedy losers can just—" Dio began smugly, before a loud crash startled the Terrible Trio.

"All of you, shut the fuck up!" AI snapped at the trio. "Every fucking time you imbeciles talk, it's always about this Serra chick or whatever; it annoys your teammates and prevents them from getting the job done. And when my sub-ordinates don't work, I get angry. And when I get angry, heads are going to fucking roll!"

"What of it? You only got your position because Tressa took pity on you; you have no worth whatsoever—" Scarecrow retorted, pointing his syringe gauntlet at the infuriated man. In a near-instantaneous movement, AI snatched his fingers and crushed them in his vice-like grip, shattering the syringes and his fingers as Scarecrow howled in pain. Angered at this upstart who opposes his one true dream, the Master of Fear lunged at the young man and attempted to punch him, only for AI to twist his foes arm and shatter it, bringing the man down to his knees. Leaning towards his downed foe, AI plunged his thumbs into Scarecrow's eyes, the older man crying out in absolute agony as he tried in vain to break free from the brutal assault.

"D-Don't look kid…" Ryder spoke to Roboppi, shielding his eyes from the gruesome sight as Pegasus cringed hard at the sight, having gone through a somewhat similar process. Deathstroke was seemingly fine with the scene before him, having witnessed some gruesome sights himself, while Hongou and Mario were sporting pale faces, bordering on the verge of throwing up. Tayama and Dio were horrified at what they were watching, small droplets of blood getting on their faces with AI's thumbs coated in the viscous fluid. With a final grunt, the young man obliterated Scarecrow's eyeballs, a small shower of blood staining the nearby area as the Master of Fear slumped to the floor, the brutal attack too much for his body with Shesha soon snatching his soul from his dead body.

"Now…" AI panted, his hands coated in blood as a bloodthirsty smirk formed on his face. "Do any of you two want to test my patience?"

"N-N-No sir. W-We'll keep quiet about her from now on…" Dio stuttered in fear, stepping back a few feet.

"I-I-I agree…l-let's bury the hatchet Dio." Tayama stuttered as well, sweat pouring down his forehead as the two men quickly shook hands. Sighing in content to himself, AI made his way back to the command post, satisfied that the issue between them was dropped at last, even though it led to Scarecrow's death.

"Good to see that you've made up…oh and if anyone asks about Scarecrow, let them know that he attacked me first." AI reminded his sub-ordinates.

"Agreed, I saw it all play down, so you have the advantage here." Deathstroke muttered, crossing his arms as the sound of a helicopter whirred in the distance. "Ah, the contact must be here already."

"Not just the contact…our monsters as well." Mario added, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight as the chopper dropped a sizable shipping container on the soft, sandy beach, with the helicopter landing beside it as a hooded figure stepped out of the machine.

"Ah…you must be the Divine Conspiracy. A pleasure to meet you; I am Rippy of the Verosian Inquisition. We have heard many good things about your organization." The hooded figure introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you, Rippy. I've heard so many wonderful things about ZTECH, and how you've monopolized the sport of Neo Monsters." Pegasus chimed in happily.

"Neo Monsters is the most profitable sport in the world, even more so than those wretched fangames that the Angels of Aevium support." The hooded figure continued.

"Ah, you've heard of our enemies?" Hongou added.

"How could I ever forget them? They're the ones who purged our organization of several key members, costing us billions of dollars. What they didn't know was that the people they killed were affiliated with the Cult of Kosmos; liberating us from them has only bolstered our strength further. However, with this deal, our alliance is but guaranteed, especially since we've given you some very powerful monsters to use." Rippy explained.

"So I take it you'll be wanting payment now?" AI inquired, with Rippy shaking his head.

"No need to worry, Tressa has already paid us using Krishna's credit card. Boy I can't wait to see how angry he gets over the bill." The Verosian chuckled loudly, a second helicopter arriving at the field by the beach and dropped the second container on the lush grass. "Good…the second container has been delivered. Now to make my—" He continued, before the town lights died down suddenly, surprising the villainous cabal.

"W-What is this?!" Ryder exclaimed, as spotlights soon shone onto the villains, blinding them momentarily.

"When evil lurks in the shadows of night, only one group can save the innocent from the scourge…" A voice spoke out to them, before another spotlight shone onto the source of the voice, revealing the Angels of Aevium in their epic pose. "Have no fear, for the Angels of Aevium are here!"

"N-No! Not you girls again!" Rippy cried out in fear, quickly running over to his chopper before hopping in and flying away from the scene, leaving everyone else baffled at what they saw.

"…Well that's one way to make an exit." Mario commented, glaring at the Angels of Aevium. "I have a bone to pick with you thieves; slandering my company's good name while producing that dreck you call games. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves for stealing from me!"

"Says the guy who willingly joined a terrorist organization…" Melia commented snidely, her attention soon directed to Pegasus and Ryder. "And how can I forget about you two perverts? Rest assured, I'll make sure you get your just desserts."

"S-S-Sorry about that other night! I-I-I was pressured to spy on them by that Yuuto guy…" Roboppi apologized, breaking down into tears as AI rested his hand on his shoulder, the Angels unsure on what to say next.

"I-I see…then I guess we won't go so hard on you in that case." Nim replied, stunned at the young boy's response. "But enough chit-chat! There's only one thing we came for and that's—"

"The monster eggs!" A third voice called out, with both groups turning to see a large platoon of Divine Powers Supporters. "Well, well. Looks like the traitors done our jobs for us. Why don't we pay them back for the humiliation we suffered back in Shikoku?"

"Ugh! I can't believe you irrelevant assholes haven't died out yet!" AI scoffed in annoyance.

"You shut your mouth, you dirty bastard!" The DP platoon leader snarled, as one of his subordinates walked up to them.

"Hey boss…those are the Angels of Aevium over there." The solider slurred in a creepy tone of voice. "When we're done over here, shall we bring them back with us as our playthings?"

"Good idea…it's been way too long since I've had a good fuck; these Angels will provide me with more pleasure than a mere mortal deserves." The platoon leader sneered, the lovely ladies scoffing in response.

"Yet again, we're faced with assholes who only care about their libido. Just my luck…" Erin commented to herself, with Deathstroke turning his gaze to them.

"Hey, Angels. We may be sworn enemies, and that won't change anytime soon. But what do you say to teaming up to deal with these punks for good?" He offered.

"Alright then, but you better not pull a fast one on us." Melia agreed hesitantly, warning the experienced mercenary as the former foes started down the DP soldiers.

 **0000**

With a guttural battlecry, the DP soldiers bumrushed the group in a sloppy frenzy, the Angels rolling their eyes at the pitiful attack. An enemy soldier lunged at Melia, only for her to dodge the attack and decapitate the hostile tosser, his body crumpling to the ground. Angered by the death of his comrade, another soldier attempted to kill Venam in revenge, only for the purple-haired woman to dodge his attack, stabbing him in the back as the grunt landed facedown in the dirt. While that was happening, Amber and Saki had their backs together, keeping an eye out for each other as several DP soldiers bumrushed the duo and attempted to kill them, only for the lovely ladies to repel the attacks rather easily, which greatly annoyed the platoon leader.

"Grrrr! How are they this strong?!" He growled with AI chuckling to himself.

"It's because they have sweet, passionate love with each other every night. I haven't seen it myself, but I'm pretty sure it's a most beautiful sight." AI smirked, the Angels frowning at him as the DP soldiers grew lustful expressions on their faces, lewd thoughts plaguing their mind.

"Thanks asshole, you just made them even hornier." Crescent scowled at the enemy commander.

"I think it's for the best; just look at what it did to the soldiers." Nim pointed out, watching the DP soldiers make several sloppy mistakes, their minds too clouded with lust to focus on the task at hand. Seizing this opportunity, Nim quickly climbed up one of the shipping containers and began picking odd the DP soldiers, who all fell easily into one bloody pile. Now understanding what AI was going for, Crescent dove into the group and mowed several soldiers down with her naginata, spraying blood and gore everywhere, with the DP leader flinching at the brutal sight. While that was happening, Aelita and Erin opted for a combo-attack, narrowly dodging an incoming charge and slaughtered the grunts responsible, the duo then opting to launch a surprise attack on another group of soldiers, where they proceeded to give each other a quick kiss after killing the incompetent soldiers.

"G-Gah! These Angels are far too strong for us!" A DP soldier cried out.

"Fear not! They'll be vulnerable once we kill those fools in the Divine Conspiracy!" The platoon leader called out, as he and his grunts let out a cry and bumrushed the DC agents, who all looked at the enemy in contempt.

"Just how often are you going to use that same, ineffectual strategy?" AI inquired, as he and his agents intercepted the tossers, the young man lunging at the platoon leader and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Ryder brought out his twin pistols and began shooting at the soldiers, killing them easily since they forgot to bring their guns with them, while Pegasus fired a powerful laser beam from his Millennium Eye, incinerating a few grunts in his wake.

Letting out a battlecry to invigorate his spirit, Deathstroke jumped into a large group of DP soldiers and drew his katana, slicing them up easily as they tried to push him to the ground, but were too weak to do so. Mario took out a Fire Flower, and quickly ate it, before powering up enough to launch several fireballs at the enemy soldiers, burning them alive as they were quickly reduced to ashes. While that was happening, AI and Hongou joined forces, intercepting the attacks from several grunts as AI brought out his jewel-encrusted sword (think of the sword that was offered as a prize in the Swordquest competition, back in the days of the Atari 2600), and slaughtered several grunts, while Hongou was using his fists to beat a soldier to death.

Roboppi was hiding behind one of the shipping containers, gently caressing his clothed erection upon seeing the Angels demolish the DP soldiers. However, he soon turned to focus on Dio and Tayama fighting off some hostiles and was surprised to see them working together. The myrmidon brought out his serrated sword and hacked a few soldiers to pieces with his weapon, while Tayama was impaling several grunts on his sharp spear, flinging the dead bodies onto the ground.

"Heh…you're a better fighter than I anticipated." Dio chuckled lightly.

"Well I gotta maintain my grip over Tokyo somehow. Besides, these chumps are weaker than my Ashura-Kai, so it's not like I'm struggling or anything." Tayama responded, wiping the blood off his weapon as the few remaining soldiers fled the area. "And that wraps it up; you're not so bad when you're not trying to steal my prize from me."

"I could say the same about you, old man—hey, where'd those Angels go?" The myrmidon began, noticing that they had left the battlefield, before the whirring of copter blades cut the young man off. He soon turned his gaze and saw that the Angels had boarded the second helicopter, which still had the second shipping container in tow.

"Sorry that we have to leave so quickly, but we've got business to attend to. Hope you don't mind if we take a souvenir home." Melia smiled playfully at the villains, the lovely young lady gesturing her companions to start the copter up, the villains watching helplessly as they saw half their loot fly away.

"You motherfucking thieves! It's fucking bad enough you fucking steal my fucking games from me, but you fucking have to go and fucking steal the fucking monsters that my boss ordered us to fucking buy! Fuck you, you fucking no good thief motherfuckers, you all fucking suck eggs!" Mario ranted, shaking his fist angrily at the retreating helicopter.

"Ah…how disappointing. Either way, we got more than enough monsters to work with. But heed this, Angels; this isn't the last time we'll meet." AI smirked, before noticing that Roboppi had came out from behind the remaining container, his hands covering the front of his pants as the older teen sighed to himself.

 **Starlight Studios:**

"I see…you fought alongside the Divine Conspiracy briefly to repel an attack from the Divine Powers. Funny how life works sometimes." Astolfo replied to Melia's report regarding her mission. "Speaking of which, there's been a slight change in plans regarding the monsters. We're gonna train them up in order to boost the power of several resistance groups who chose to oppose Tressa and her forces. The ranch has been completed so you don't have to worry about that."

"Good. With that out of the way, we can begin a new plan of att—" The blonde woman began, before Micaiah's PDA started buzzing, the silver-haired maiden picking it up to answer the message.

"Looks like we don't have to wait much longer for a plan. Now let's see what's in store for us—Ah, The Hunter Association wants to take out an important base of operations belonging to the Divine Powers. And it's being led by Flynn?!" She read the message aloud, jumping back in surprise upon seeing the last sentence. "Flynn's recovered from the previous assault?"

"Nice! That ought to bolster the Hunter's morale now!" Roland smiled, cracking his fist together. "Now we can renew our assault on the Divine Powers."

"Indeed. The Hunters have requested that both our group, and the Angels of Aevium join in to help them out. After all, having twice the firepower would greatly increase our chances of success." Micaiah added.

"Luckily, we know all-too well on how to deal with their incompetent foot soldiers." Venam chimed in, as she and Melia gave each other a quick kiss. "Well let's not keep out hosts waiting; we've got a deities' ass to kick!"

Agreeing with the idea, the two groups left the studio and began the long trek to the Hunter HQ, not knowing that this assault would be one of the most climactic moments of their lives.

 **A nice cliffhanger to leave you all on; hopefully I hyped up Chapter 50 enough for you all, since it'll revolve around the Tokugawa Mandela from SMT: IV A. How will things go down? Well you'll have to read it to find out.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **Hallelujah**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	50. Chapter 50

**If you thought that Chapter 45 was a major milestone, then it has nothing on this chapter. It's gonna be my best one yet, with an intense duel, intense combat and even a nice lemon to end things off. It's gonna be a triple serving of fun and games for you all to enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 _Chapter 49: The light of dharma_

 **Hunter Association HQ**

The atmosphere in the room was more charged that usual, the hunters over the moon regarding the recovery of their savior. Taking their seats quietly, both Astolfo's group and the Angels of Aevium waited patiently for the presentation to begin, their gaze shifting to Fujiwara and Skins as they made their way upstage.

"Thank you all for coming here today; as you may have heard, we're planning an assault on a major stronghold belonging to the Divine Powers." The bespectacled man began the meeting.

"Let's just get to the main reason they're all here." Skins chuckled, the two leaders stepping aside as the curtain behind them shifted and squirmed, a familiar figure stepping up to the podium as the crowd cheered like crazy, applauding the return of their beloved savior.

"Greetings, my fellow hunters! I apologize for my absence in a most dire time, but I am back in full form! Together, we shall teach the Divine Powers why they shouldn't mess with us and our freedom!" Flynn boldly declared, the hunters letting out another loud cheer. "Today, we shall raided the Divine Powers stronghold in Ōta, where that dastardly Maitreya seeks to rebuild the Tokugawa Mandela, leaving us vulnerable to their counterattacks. But we destroyed it once before, so we can easily destroy it again!"

"F-Forgive me for interrupting you, but what is the Tokugawa Mandela?" Chevalier inquired, raising his hand up.

"I can answer that for you; the Tokugawa Mandela was a mystical banner designed to protect the humans from the demon army. However, now that we can utilize demons in our missions, the Mandela becomes more of a hindrance than a help. The Divine Powers must be hoping to use this opportunity to reclaim the initiative that they lost long ago." Fujiwara answered, making his way back to the podium.

"Even with this Tokugawa Mandela up, I doubt it'll benefit them in the long run; my group fought alongside the Divine Conspiracy to repel a sizable army of soldiers. Though the truce was temporary and both sides didn't trust one another, we were able to fend them off while suffering little, if any casualties." Melia chimed in, an intrigued look appearing on the leader's face.

"Interesting, seems that both sides were willing to bury the hatchet temporarily in order to fend off the bigger threat. Perhaps we could ask for their assistance when the final assault begins." The bespectacled man mused to himself.

"I wouldn't count on it; what's stopping Tressa from pulling a Nanashi on us? I hate to admit it, but she's quite the crafty foe." Skins knocked back the idea. "It was a lucky occurrence that they teamed up for that one battle, but I doubt it'll happen again."

"So, what is it that you want us to do?" Astolfo asked.

"Your mission is to escort Flynn and Isabeau to the main shrine room in the temple, assisting them in disabling the Mandela and deal with Maitreya once and for all. I assume it wouldn't be that difficult for you." Fujiwara explained.

"I offer my sincerest apologies for delegating the lot of you to simple bodyguards." Flynn apologized to the heroes.

"Eh, no biggie. After what happened to you back at Tsukiji Kongangi, it's no wonder that you feel the need for protection." Aelita brushed off the apology, clapping her hands together. "So, when are we going to begin this assault?"

"Right now, in fact." Skins answered, the hunters murmuring amongst each other in confusion. "If we can catch them off-guard with a surprise assault, they'll be too startled to plan a proper defense, enabling us to strike them at their weakest."

"Good thinking. Besides, even if they do go for a counterattack, it'll be the same haphazard charge that they love using." Boudica chimed in, the hunter leaders letting out a quick chuckle in response.

"Quite right—" Fujiwara began, before the sound of a distant explosion echoed throughout the area. "Sounds like the battle has begun. Hunters, to your stations immediately!"

"Aye-Aye!" The crowd cheered, quickly rushing out of the large room, as per orders.

 **Divine Powers Stronghold: Ōta**

The sounds of battle raged on, as the forces of good and evil clashed in an epic battle for the ages. Though the Divine Powers had the initial advantage on the account of the temple being on their home-turf, the heroic hunters managed to quickly gain the advantage and began decimating the enemy. While both armies clashed with each other, the lancer group had made their way to the front door to the temple, with Flynn and Isabeau raising an eyebrow in confusion over the size of the structure.

"I expected this place to be a bit bigger, given its importance." Isabeau commented, analyzing the temple. From the look of it, it appeared to have one main room, and a couple smaller rooms to store any spare supplies the group had lying around.

"At the very least, this should be an easy task for us; dive in and dive out before you know it. Bada-bing, bada-boom!" Saki cheered, jumping for joy.

"True, but I doubt Maitreya would go down that easily. He's one of the head honchos after all." Roland reminded the group.

"Heh, that just makes things all the more…exciting." Flynn smirked confidently, the group kicking down the temple doors before charging in, where they confronted the villainous deity tending to the shrine.

"All you had to do was knock and I would've given you salvation…" Maitreya mused to the group, turning around to face the heroes. "But then again, I didn't expect fangame zealots like you to know what manners are."

"Shut up!" Astolfo snapped, venom dripping in his voice as the pinkette pointed his sword at the enemy. "I will make you suffer for all the innocent fans you slaughtered in your cruel crusade."

"Slaughtered? All we did is bring them salvation. It's not my fault that your poorly made games were in the way of our noble goal." Maitreya retorted.

"Yeah, having people get fed to some giant snake in order to fatten it up. Real noble goal there." Venam snarked sarcastically.

"Oh, hush you! Your girlfriend and that infernal Maiden of Dawn are the reason why gaming has gone downhill. Gone are the days of flawed, two-dimensional characters that go through character development throughout the game's story. Instead we get fed perfect, holier-than-thou Mary Sue's who can do no wrong, or should I say Melia Sue's." Maitreya ranted in a calm, collected manner.

"Why you—" The purple-haired girl seethed, only for Melia to rest her hand on her wife's shoulder, giving her a reassuring glance as she and Micaiah stepped forward to confront the villain before them.

"So, you're saying that we're perfect, one-dimensional characters that go through no development, right?" Micaiah inquired.

"Exactly; characters like you are ruining the gaming medium itself, and those accursed fangames only lionize those infallible Mary Sues." Maitreya replied.

"I see…so perfect characters can spoil a story for you, no matter how engaged you were in beforehand. I think I understand now; I just have one last question for you…" Melia continued, a smug smile growing on her flawless face. "Would you be voicing these same complaints if either of us were male?"

"W-What?!" Maitreya exclaimed in shock and fear, a series of confused glances were exchanged among the heroes, however Astolfo had a good hunch on where this was going.

"Heheheh…this is gonna be good." The pinkette smirked under his breath.

"I'll be the first to admit that neither me, nor Melia are perfect characters. We've all done some questionable things in our respective games that led to us getting chewed out for it. But here's the thing; we've seen some of the criticism that our characters get and all it amounted to, was a pile of uneducated whining. Rather than take the time to read up about our respective characters, they just go off on some angry crusade to punish us for existing." Micaiah began, a smug expression forming on her face as well.

"Spot on! Nim and I did a little digging in your Steam library and shock of all shocks, I found games that had perfect, flawless male protagonists. Yet I don't see you complaining about any of those characters. Guess I know why you and your old god chums hate the fangames so much; they have plenty of female characters that challenged and frightened your old-fashioned beliefs. I'm pretty sure that you do have some obsession with me and my friends, hence why you allowed some cultist asshole to create those dakimakuras while masquerading as Ren. Bottom line; anyone who criticizes me can be easily proved wrong by my cunning intellect!" Melia finished off the dramatic speech, as the heroes and the hunter army applauded her like crazy.

"I'll teach you to insult the old gods!" Maitreya snapped, bringing out his duel disk. "I'll school you in the ancient art of Duel Monsters!"

"As much as I want to wipe you out with my deck, it's been ages since my darling Sothe had some fun, so I'll nominate him as my champion." Micaiah smiled, the young rouge stepping up to the plate in her steed.

"Sure, I wouldn't say no to defeating this bigot. Gives me a chance to try out this new deck I bought recently." Sothe accepted the challenge, bringing out his duel disk as Micaiah gave him a good luck kiss.

"I will crush you in front of your friends, then I'll destroy that loathsome duo known as Micaiah Sue and Melia Sue!" Maitreya declared, both combatants shuffling their decks.

"Duel!" Both duelists declared, drawing their opening hand.

 **(Insert track here: SMT IV A: Divine Powers boss battle theme)**

 **Sothe: 6000  
Maitreya: 6000**

"I'll begin by activating my skill right away 'Dump and Pump'. Once per turn, I can discard a number of cards to the Graveyard, then draw cards equal to the amount I discarded." Maitreya began, discarding two cards before drawing two cards. "I summon Bujin Arasuda from my hand and end with a card facedown."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be tricky…" Blair muttered under her breath.

"How so? That monster doesn't look that tough." Boudica replied, the young girl turning to face her.

"As you're still a newbie to the game, I'll give you a heads up about Bujins; the deck relies on utilizing the Bujingi monsters to protect their Beast-Warrior Bujins from destruction; often punishing the opponent for making their plays. In the right hand, it's an especially deadly deck." Blair explained the situation to her elder.

"W-Will Mr. Sothe be alright?" Maria inquired nervously.

"He'll be fine sweetie, I've seen Sothe's new deck and it has some serious potential." Micaiah replied, a confident smile on her face.

"Not bad, I expected a big shot like you to carry such a powerful deck. Makes it all the more satisfying when I crush it; I draw!" Sothe began, drawing his card and gazed at it. "I play Terraforming to add Dragon Ravine to my hand, before proceeding to play it. Then I'll use it to send Dragunity Phalanx from my deck to my Graveyard. Next I'll summon Dragunity Dux and use its effect to equip Phalanx from my Graveyard to itself, before proceeding to use Phalanx's effect to special summon itself. Then I'll tune them together to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight Gae Dearg and use it's effect to add a monster to my hand, then sending a different one to the Graveyard."

' _He's going all out on this battle, I just hope he knows what he's getting into…'_ Astolfo thought to himself.

"Battle! Gae Dearg, destroy his Arasuda for the glory of your tribe!" The young rogue boldly declared, the draconic knight leaping into battle and charged at the ancient warrior, crashing into it at blinding speeds as a sizable dust cloud was kicked up. When the dust died down, it showed that Arasuda was gone, but two of Maitreya's cards began glowing suddenly.

"Foolish boy. You fell for my trap; Bujin Raven destroys the monster that defeated my Bujin, while Bujin Pavo allows me to summon another Bujin from my deck. Come, Bujin Yamato!" The deity declared, discarding his cards as a dark blue laser struck Gae Dearg, destroying it instantly while a second beast-warrior took Arasuda's place.

 **Maitreya: 5200**

"Tch…I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Sothe grunted in annoyance.

"This is not good. Maitreya managed to get his key monster out and destroy Sothe's synchro in one turn. Coupled with a skill that enables him to dump needed cards to the graveyard in exchange for a fresh hand, and you've got quite an uphill battle." Blair commented firmly, crossing her arms. "If Sothe wants to win this duel, he needs to deal with all those Bujingis as soon as possible."

"How disappointing, your ace card destroyed already. In that case, I draw." Maitreya retorted. "Behold, the Card of Demise. This allows me to draw five cards, on the condition that I send my hand to the graveyard after five turns. I'll banish the Arasuda from my Graveyard to special summon Bujin Hirume, before overlaying my Yamato and Hirume to XYZ Summon Bujintei Kagutsuchi, milling five cards from my deck with its effect. Next, I'll summon a second Yamato from my hand and follow up with my facedown card, Bujin Regalia – The Sword to add Bujingi Swallow to my hand, before discarding it to allow Kagutsuchi to attack twice this turn. Now prepare for a brutal beatdown; Kagutsuchi, crush this zealot with your might!"

The empowered warrior lunged at Sothe and fired a beam of light from its mirror at him, the young man crying out in pain as his lifepoints dropped harshly. It soon leapt back and shot a second beam of light at the young man, only for him to use his facedown card, Back to the Front, to bring back his Gae Dearg, the draconic knight taking the lethal blow for him.

 **Sothe: 3500**

"Such is the fate of those who opposes the Divine Powers. I set a card facedown and end my turn, using Yamato's effect to add a Bujin from my deck to my hand, before sending a different one to the graveyard." Maitreya concluded his turn, a smug sense of superiority in his tone of voice.

"Heh…I've been waiting for such a challenge, I draw!" Sothe began, smirking at what he drew. "Nice, I activate Quill Pen of Gulldos, shuffling two monsters from my grave to my deck to return a monster on your field to your hand, and I'll choose your Kagutsuchi."

"You fool! By activating my Bujingi Turtle's effect, I can banish it from my grave to keep my monster safe from—" Maitreya began.

"Caught you! I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Called by the Grave! By targeting and banishing your Turtle, it's effect gets negated. Furthermore, you cannot use any more copies of Turtle for the rest of this turn!" The young rogue countered; the deity letting out a gasp as his powerful XYZ monster was shuffled back to the deck. "Next, I'll summon Dragunity Aklys and use its effect to special summon Dragunity Militum from my hand and equip it to him. Then I'll use Militum's effect to special summon Aklys from the Spell/Trap zone, tributing them to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana, using it's effect to equip Aklys from the graveyard to itself."

"Hah, like that weakling is a match for my Yamato!" Maitreya scoffed arrogantly, with Sothe shaking his head in response.

"Guess I'll have to play teacher for you; I activate Vajrayana's effect, sending my Aklys to the graveyard in order to double it's attack. Furthermore, Aklys' effect activates, enabling me to destroy a card you control, so say goodbye to your Yamato!" The young rogue commented, the draconic knight picking up its comrade and flung it like a dart, piercing the beast-warrior as it soon exploded into thousands of pieces.

 **ATK (1900-3800)**

"Cute…but by destroying my Yamato, I can special summon Bujin Mikazuchi from my hand." Maitreya retaliated, the dark blue beast warrior appearing onto the field.

"Then I'll crush it in battle; Vajrayana, obliterate that Mikazuchi!" Sothe declared, the draconic knight charging head on towards its foe.

"From my hand, I activate Bujingi Crane, doubling my Mikazuchi's ATK! I'll make sure your knight goes down with my warrior!" The deity retorted, revealing his card and discarded it as an orange aura coated the Bujin warrior.

 **ATK (1900-3800)**

"Sorry, but I won't be going down that easily. I activate Rush Recklessly from my hand, giving Vajrayana an additional 700ATK!" Sothe smirked, with Maitreya letting out another gasp as the draconic knight gained a sudden surge of speed and crashed into Mikazuchi, obliterating it instantly.

 **ATK (3800-4500)**

 **Maitreya: 4500**

"Finally, I'll end things off by activating my other facedown card, Dragunity Legion and use it's effect to equip Aklys from my grave to my Vajrayana. Go ahead, make your move." The rogue smirked, his monsters attack returning to normal.

 **ATK (4500-1900)**

"I see, he managed to set up a loop that powers up his monster and destroys a card of his choice. How impressive..." Erin mused to herself, watching the duel from the sidelines.

"Quite right, however it doesn't seem like Maitreya's ready to throw in the towel." Aelita added.

"Impressive, you fight with such ingenuity and grace. Have you considered joining the Divine Powers? You'd be free of the Mary Sues that have ruined your character and attain true salvation." Maitreya offered, only for Sothe to knock the offer back.

"Nah, I've got no interest in joining your group. I love Micaiah too much to abandon her for a bunch of old-fashioned bigots." The young rogue retorted, the heroes cooing in awe and happiness over his noble comment as Maitreya scowled in response.

"Have it your way, but I will not show you mercy. I draw!" Maitreya snapped back, drawing his next card. "Excellent, I activate Bujincarnation to special summon a Yamato from my grave, and my Arasuda from my banished zone, overlaying them together to XYZ summon Bujintei Susanowo. Next I'll follow up with Dark World Dealings; enabling us to draw a card before discarding one."

"Fine by me." Sothe replied, drawing a card before discarding it.

"Battle! My Susanowo shall crush your dragon—" The deity declared, with Sothe chuckling in response.

"Sorry, I'll activate my Bacon Saver to negate the attack and end your battle phase." He smirked, banishing the card from his grave to negate the incoming attack.

"But how?!" Maitreya began, before narrowing his eyes at his opponent. "Heh, I'm not surprised that you'd resort to cheating; must've been the first lesson that those fangame zealots taught you at their indoctrination camp."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. Now are you going to end your turn or what?" Sothe inquired, causing Maitreya to growl under his breath.

"I'll use Susanowo's effect, detaching a material to take a Bujin from my deck and either add it to my hand, or send it to the grave, and I'll pick the latter. I'll end my turn with a card facedown." The deity scoffed.

"Good…it's my turn!" The young rouge began, drawing his card and smirked at it. "I'll play Card of Sanctity to refresh our hands to six cards apiece. Then I'll activate Vajrayana's effect, sending my Aklys to the grave to double it's ATK. And while we're at it, let's activate Aklys effect while we're at it."

 **ATK (1900-3800)**

"I won't fall for that trick again! By banishing the Bujingi Rabbit from my graveyard, I can protect my Susanowo from getting destroyed once this turn." Maitreya countered the attack, his Rabbit shielding the beast-warrior from the incoming dragon.

"Damn. Oh well, it's not the end of the world. I'll summon Dragunity Partisan from my hand and use it's effect to special summon Dragunity Angusticlavii from my hand and equip Partisan to it. Then I'll follow up by activating Dragunity Legions second effect, enabling me to special summon a Dragunity monster from my spell/trap zone, and I pick my Partisan. Then I'll tune my Partisan to my Angusticlavii to Synchro Summon Dragunity Knight Trident! Now I'll have my empowered Vajrayana attack your Susanowo. Too bad your Rabbit can't save your hide a second time." Sothe smirked at the deity, who chuckled dryly in response.

"I don't need it to; I can send my Bujingi Crow from my hand to the grave to negate the attack, and deal damage equal to half your monsters attack." Maitreya retorted, with Sothe's eyes widening as the attack was bounced back at him, the young man crying out in pain as he was flung back a few feet.

 **Sothe: 1600**

"You're persistent, you know that? But so am I. I activate the Quick-Play spell, Double or Nothing. Since Vajrayana's attack was negated, it gets to attack again only this time, it's attack is doubled." He panted, playing his next card.

 **ATK (3800-7600)**

"Tch…I'll activate a second Bujingi Crane from my hand to double Susanowo's attack!" The deity countered, his own warrior becoming empowered once more.

 **ATK (2400-4800)**

The two monsters crashed into each other, kicking up a large amount of dust that temporarily blanketed the arena. When the dust died down, it showed that Susanowo had been obliterated, with Vajrayana letting out a triumphant roar.

 **Maitreya: 1700**

"And now my Trident, finish this loathsome deity once and for—" Sothe began

"I'll use my facedown card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Bujintei Kagutsuchi from the grave. Are you sure you wish to continue your attack?" Maitreya commented, bringing back his powerful monster once more.

"I'll end my turn with a card facedown, during which Vajrayana's attack returned to normal." The young rouge ended his turn.

"How predictable…I draw." The deity called out, analyzing his new card. "I play Bujin Hiruko as a Pendulum spell, using it's effect to banish it in order to XYZ summon Bujinki Amaterasu using my face-up Kagutsuchi as the entire material required. Then I'll remove from play two Bujins in my grave, Centipede and Quilin, to destroy your Legion and Vajrayana respectively. Now I'll have Amaterasu attack your Trident, during which I banish Bujin Sinyou to increase Amaterasu's attack by the amount of my opponents' monster, that being your Trident."

 **ATK (2600-5000)**

The attack struck the dragon head-on, with Sothe letting out a cry of pain as he was flung back once more, before barely managing to get back up to his feet, a tired and weakened look on his face.

 **Sothe: 300**

"Consider yourself lucky that Sinyou's effect halves the battle damage you would take from that battle. I end my turn, knowing full well that I'll emerge victorious on my next turn." Maitreya chortled confidently.

"Yeah, you might emerge victorious next turn. It's just a shame that you won't live to see next turn. I draw!" Sothe commented, drawing his next card and looked at it, mentally thanking the stars for giving him exactly what he needed. "I play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Vajrayana. But it alone cannot secure me victory; it requires the assistance of my Dragunity Kuse!"

"Bah! What can that shitty little monster do? It's got way less attack than my Amaterasu." Maitreya scoffed in contempt.

"For an omniscient deity, you can say the dumbest things at times. My Kuse is locked into summoning Dragunity Synchro monsters only, but here's the kicker, it can be treated as a Level 2, or a Level 4 tuner." Sothe retorted, the heroes letting out a quick cheer as he raised his hand to the air. "By tuning my Level 4 Kuse to my Level 6 Vajrayana, I can summon the ultimate Dragunity monster. Arise with your comrades to crush the tyrant before us; Dragunity Knight Ascalon!"

The two dragons flew up towards the vortex, merging together and becoming one as an absolutely majestic dragon descended onto the field. It was long and serpentine, with a gold and white color scheme that shone brightly in the light. It glared at Maitreya and let out an intimidating roar at its foe.

"It may be stronger than my monster, but I have a Crane and a Crow in my hand to easily finish off your lifepoints!" The deity boasted, showing off the two cards in his hand.

"It's a shame that you won't get to use them; Ascalon's effect activates, by banishing a Dragunity from my grave, I get to banish a monster on your side of the field." The young rogue smirked.

"Hah, I got you! By banishing the spare Bujingi Turtle I had in my grave, I get to negate your targeting this one time. What a waste of a powerful effect…" The deity retorted, banishing his monster.

"Indeed, it would be a waste, if it was once per turn. However, in Ascalon's case, it's not a once per turn effect." Sothe dropped a bombshell, banishing a second Dragunity as Maitreya let out a shocked gasp.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" He cried out, watching helplessly as his ace monster disappeared from the field.

"Maitreya, you and those assholes you call friends have been terrorizing the fangame community for far too long. Between the assaults you conducted on innocent players, the disgusting lies you spread about us, and the sheer contempt you have for my beloved, it's clear that your due for a long punishment. And my Ascalon will be your judge, jury, and executioner!" Sothe boldly declared, his ace monster lunging at the deity and struck him, with Maitreya letting out a loud gasp of pain as his lifepoints were reduced to zero.

"I-I can't lose here!" He began, making his way to the shrine before the red cracks appeared all over his body. "So…this is where I fall; at the hands of the loathsome fangame zealots and their precious Mary Sues. Krishna, Odin, I offer my apologies for failing you two; you're our only hope in bringing salvation to the old gods…" Maitreya continued, his body glowing red a few times before exploding into thousands of pieces, the deity having been defeated once and for all.

 **(End track here)**

 **Maitreya: 0  
Winner: Sothe**

"I…I did it…" Sothe commented weakly, falling to his knees in exhaustion as Micaiah hugged him from behind.

"You did do it my beloved; you were so brave out there." She smiled at him, the duo giving each other a most passionate kiss.

"With Maitreya defeated, we can get back to the task at hand." Isabeau reminded the group, as she and Flynn made their way to the shrine, quickly performing a counter ritual to disable the Tokugawa Mandela, the air around the area becoming a little easier to breath in.

"Well that was a wide ride. We didn't get to do much, but it was a nice break after working our asses off in Verosia." Crescent chimed in, a satisfied smile on her face as a pair of hunters stormed into the shrine.

"We did it! The Tokugawa Mandela's down for the count; our savior defeated that loathsome Maitreya and saved the day!" The first one cheered, the hunters applauding the heroes like crazy.

"It wasn't just me who defeated our foes; we all worked together to save the day. Special mention to Sothe for stepping up to challenge Maitreya to a duel and outplayed him with power and grace." Flynn called out to the hunters, who all gave Sothe a special cheer and a holler.

"Score one for Starlight Studios!" The hunters cried out, raising their weapons in the air as a gesture of their gratitude.

"On behalf of the Hunter Association, we thank you for your assistance in this most important battle." Isabeau said to Astolfo and Melia, bowing respectfully towards them.

"No problem. It was an absolute joy to expose Maitreya and his skeletons alongside Micaiah. Perhaps we should do the same when the time comes to confront Krishna." Melia giggled in response.

"Oh yeah, now that will be an amazing show. However, we have to report our success to Ame now; I'm sure she'll be pleased over our great victory." Astolfo replied, bowing back at Isabeau in respect before the two sides went their separate ways.

 **Starlight Studios: Later that night**

Roland had spent the last half hour in the meeting room, following a celebration over their victory in Ōta. From there, there was talk over what to do next with Melia proposing a bold idea; sending two small assault groups to defeat the remaining members of the Divine Vanguard and reclaim the two Relics of Reborn. From what he recalled, the groups were to be delegated as such, based on the results of Anna and her pendant. The group going after Seth and the Ruby Ring would consist of Micaiah, Heather, Shelly, Anna, Noel and Corey. The group going after Baal and the Emerald Brooch would consist of Roland, Serra, Radomus, Adrienn, Bennett and Luna. As the blonde man was going over what deck to bring with him, he was snatched into the VR room by a familiar figure, the peppy cheerleader giggling softly at him.

"Got you again, Roly!" Julia smirked playfully at him.

"Well had I not been deep in thought, then I would've have fell for it." He bluffed, attempting to look strong but failed miserably.

"Nice try, but I'm not that gullible. Anyway, I had my late-night coffees and was bursting at the seams with explosive ideas. So after letting off a few boomies, I was struck with a wonderful idea for your next simulation!" She smiled at the blonde man, who undressed himself and got onto the chair.

"Alright, so who will it be this time?" Roland inquired, inserting his now erect member into the Joydick.

"Valarie, the team mom for the Angels of Aevium. I would've made it an orgy alongside them, but I didn't have the time. Besides, I made this one-on-one lemon extra special, to reward you for all your hard work in defeating that meanie Maitreya." Julia cheered, placing the goggles over Roland's eyes as she hopped onto the computer and began clicking away at the keys. "Have fun, Roly!"

"I will Julia; my grades for this session will be out of this world!" He declared, the blonde man soon succumbing to sleep as his mind entered the simulation

 _ **Since this is a Virtual Reality Simulation, this next scene will be read from Roland's perspective. I hope you enjoy what's coming up; remember if you don't like it, you're free to skip it.**_

Having worked up a sweat today, I decided to take a shower in order to wash myself and collect my thoughts at the same time. However, the men's shower room was in the midst of repairs, so I had to use the women's shower room; luckily there was a few curtains in the room to give the occupants some privacy. Upon entering the room, which was thankfully unoccupied, I made my way to the largest shower and turned it on, allowing the warm water to flow down my body. But around a few minutes later, I heard someone enter the room and step into the shower beside mine, the two of us separated by a curtain on a rack.

"W-Who's there?" I called out from my cubicle, the figure on the other side turning to face me from behind the curtain.

"Relax hun, it's me." Valarie answered back, easing my nerves a bit. "I take it you're having a wash as well?"

"Yeah, today was quite a wild ride. There we were, surrounded by MS Waifu soldiers in some car-park. They used their usual taunts about collecting women and throwing them into whorehouses, before charging at us aimlessly, because that's the only method of attack they ever use. We killed them easily, but their blood got everywhere so we had to wash ourselves; I of course offered to go last. The solitude allows me to think to myself, not that I have any issues with you having a shower right now." I recalled the day's events to her, the two of us continuing to wash ourselves.

"I had a pretty hard day as well, Roland. Ame had just come back from a meeting that secured us the rights to create another fangame, titled Empyrean. The plans she had for that game were unlike anything we were used to, so we had to spend a couple hours learning and utilizing new programming methods in order to fully live out her ideas for the game." The older woman replied, searching the shower for something before sighing to herself. "Rats. The conditioner I like using in in your cubicle; mind passing it to me, hun? It's the one with the blue and green bottle."

"S-Sure!" I said, my eyes quickly scanning the area and found the bottle she was looking for. Picking it up, I made my way to the curtain that divided us and put my arm over it, with Valarie making her way to grab it. However, my arm must've been pressing down on the bar a little too hard, because it suddenly fell to the ground, the crashing noise startling us as we were given a good look at each-others body. I was amazed by how deliciously curvaceous Valarie was, with her nice supple breasts, her amazing legs, and her very plump backside, her skin being soft and silky to the touch. And from the way she was eyeing me up, she was clearly interested in my toned, slender frame.

"Well now, looks like someone's getting a little excited…" She chuckled, her eyes glancing to my rapidly growing erection, as it throbbed carelessly in the air.

"S-Sorry about that…" I stammered, a fierce blush forming on my face as I moved my hands to cover the firm organ. In a rather swift movement, Valarie's hand reached under my hands and began stroking my large cock slowly, a low moan escaping my lips as I slowly slid down the shower wall and sat on the floor.

"Don't be shy hun, this is the perfect opportunity for us to have a little…fun, shall we say." Valarie purred into my ear, licking my neck slowly as she ceases her stroking. "But you have to earn it first." She continued, a small smirk on her lovely face.

Making my way over to her, I leant on top of her and began kissing her passionately, the water flowing onto us as our tongues danced in each other's mouths. My hands made their way down to her chest where they began to gently squeeze her big breasts, my fingers tweaking her firm nipples as she moaned into my mouth.

"Oh my, sounds like someone's eager for some fun!" Valarie commented, letting out a low moan when I began to kiss and suck on her left breast, my tender tongue stimulating her perky nipple. My right hand soon went down from her breast and began probing and poking her soft pussy, which was wet from both the water and her love juices, enabling my digits to slid in easily. The older woman let out a moan, clutching my head tightly as I picked up the pace with my licking, my fingers exploring her warm snatch.

"What can I say? It's been ages since I've had some fun…" I purred into her ear, licking it once before lowering my head to her right breast and began suckling it harder, my tongue teasing her soft nipple. Valarie moaned cutely in response, my free hand running through her silky blue hair as my erect member was pressed up onto her smooth belly, the cool sensation sending shivers down my spine. I then began fingering her quicker, my digits exploring her pussy in order to find her elusive G-spot in an effort to make her cum; although I wasn't able to find it, my fingers did the job as Valarie let out a quick yelp of bliss, her cream coating my wet fingers.

"Mmmm…how delectable. I'm reminded of my favorite brand of soy sauce." I smiled, licking her juices off my fingers as I moved to stare at her sweet pussy. "However, I feel like an extra serving, if you don't mind…"

"What are you tal—A-Ahhh!" Valarie began, crying out in bliss as I began to lick her soft pussy, my tongue teasing the wet folds of skin before me. My fingers soon resumed their divine duty by teasing her now aroused clitoris, which was moist and soft to the touch as I expected. My lover tightened her grip on my head as my tongue burrowed deeper into her wet snatch, the wiggling muscle exploring her most sensitive area. Soon enough, I shifted my head slightly so that I can finger her as well, adding a second layer of pleasure to my oral gratification. Her juices soon began flowing onto my tongue, the aroma gracing my nostrils as I took in the sweet cream my lover chose to bless me with. A sense of greed corrupted my body, my tongue wiggling around a lot quicker as I soon found her G-spot and began licking it slowly in an act of teasing. Valarie gritted her teeth in response, barely holding back the urge to cum so that she can enjoy the wondrous sensation for as long as she can; however, my skillful tongue persevered. The lovely woman before me let out a content moan, her legs quivering slightly as she showered my face in her scented shampoo, my tongue licking the cream off my face.

"Now that, was amazing." I sighed in content, savoring her juices on my tongue as Valarie pushed me gently so that my back was resting on the shower wall.

"If anything, I should be the only complimenting you; that tongue of yours is phenomenal!" She commented, her hand snaking its way back to my throbbing cock and began stroking it once more. "Now allow me to return the favor…"

Lowering her head down to my member, she began licking the firm organ with her tender tongue, teasing my exposed head as I let out a guttural moan of bliss. Giggling to herself over my helpless state, Valarie intensified her licking before opting to suck on my popsicle, my cock heating up nicely in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on my member, she glided her tongue up and down my shaft, slowly glossing over the veins pressing up to the surface of the skin, my body quivering in pleasure. However, just as I was about to cum, Valarie ceased her sucking, removing my member from her mouth as it shook violently in the air.

"Not yet hun, there's still something I wanna try out." Valarie smirked, lowering her body a bit as she soon wrapped her big breasts around my member, a wince of pleasure escaping from my lips as she began rubbing them up and down my cock. The water and pre-cum that my member oozed earlier proved to be an effective lubricant, as the soft breasts easily slid up and down my firm meat, my mind becoming cloudy from the intense pleasure. She soon gestured at me to grab her breasts, something which I was more than happy to as I began thrusting between them at my own pace, the blue-haired woman before me licking the tip whenever it poked out from between her breasts. This had freed her hands for a moment, allowing her to cup and tickle my testicles with one hand, using her other to gently poke and prod at my asshole before fingering it slowly, causing me to let out a quick yelp. The triple threat of pleasure proved too much for my mind to handle, a weak moan escaping my lips as a boatload of cum shot out from my dick, spraying the both of us with my goo.

"Damn…that was intense." I muttered weakly, with Valarie inspecting the substance before flicking it away.

"Glad you enjoyed it. However, since you made me cum twice, I figured I should make you cum twice before we finish things off with a bang." The older woman commented, musing on what to do next until she remembered what Rosetta told her about the night I spent with her. "I think I have an idea."

"H-Huh?" I inquired, as Valarie opted to sit on my lap and began grinding her plump backside against my rock-hard member. "G-Good lord!" I cried out, my mind becoming foggy from the amazing sense of pleasure I was just given.

"Hahahaha, she was right; this does drive you wild!" Valarie chuckled to herself, continuing her grinding as my member was nice and snug in its new home. My hands soon crept up to her soft ass and squeezed it gently, further imprisoning my cock in her sensual trap, its warmth sending shivers up the older woman's back. "Oh my, sounds like someone's loving this a lot."

"C-Can y-you blame me? I-It feels amazing!" I called out, my hips pumping in unison with her grinding, pre-cum oozing from my cockhead once more. A couple minutes later, Valarie opted to speed up her grinding, my member quivering up against her large ass as I was on the verge of blowing my load. "I-I'm about to…" I weakly began.

"Are you? In that case, cum for me, hun." She requested, a soft smile on her face as I soon let out a hearty moan, a large blast of milk shooting out of my dick and coated her back and ass, the two of us separating to catch our breath. "Phew…that was quite intense. Luckily for us, I still have some energy left for the main event."

"Same here. I'll make sure that tonight will be a night you won't forget so soon." I panted, making my way to Valarie who was on her hands and knees, my member rubbing up against her wet pussy before sliding in easily. I then started things off with a series of slow thrusts, the sound of flesh smacking against each other echoing throughout the room as we bot let out low moans.

"Hah…hah…" Valarie panted, my hands resting on her juicy ass. "This is nice, but surely you can go a bit faster."

"I can, but I want to draw it out for as long as possible; making sure we both get a more fulfilling experience." I rebutted, my hands squeezing her ass before giving it a few gentle smacks, the older woman chuckling over my playfulness as I continued my thrusting. Pre-cum from both my sausage and her pussy dripped down onto our legs and stained the shower floor, leaving a permanent reminder of our cheeky fun. I then gave in to Valarie's desires and began thrusting into her quicker than before, my cock pumping in and out of her love cave as we both moaned a little louder than before, the pre-cum oozing a little more than before. Valarie clenched her fists on the floor, hoping to steel her nerves so that she can last a little longer, but it was to no avail. Within a minute, we both moaned loudly, cumming at the same time as our Waters of Life flowed onto each other's legs. We split off from each other and began panting for breath, the both of us sexually satisfied at this point.

"Now that was amazing. Hopefully we can get the shower to ourselves more often so that we can do this again…" Valarie panted, slowly getting up off the floor.

"Indeed; next time I'll make sure to bring a couple more tricks with me, tricks that I'm sure we'll both enjoy." I replied, a goofy smile on my face.

"Hahahaha! Now that sounds like something I'll be looking forward to." The older woman commented, the two of us getting back to washing ourselves as if nothing had happened.

 _ **The Virtual Reality Simulation/lemon is over**_

 **What a way to end off the spectacular Chapter 50. But the fun doesn't end there; the next three chapters will have some intense duels for you all to enjoy, including a long-awaited showdown between a beloved hero, and an especially nasty tosser. Who would those combatants be? Read on to find out the thrilling answer!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah/Jonathan**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer/Walter**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **Hallelujah**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	51. Chapter 51

**I welcome you all to the chapter that answers the burning question; who would win in a game of Duel Monsters: Order, Chaos, or a pair of agents from the Divine Conspiracy? It's gonna be buckets of fun, so make sure you read the chapter to learn the thrilling answer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 50: A fated showdown…with card games!_

 **Starlight Studios: The next morning**

Roland sighed blissfully to himself after a good night's sleep, his batteries recharged from the most wonderful VR session he had last night. Of course, what had boosted his morale was that Julia informed him that he scored very well in the simulation while the duo cleaned up the mess. Opting to watch some television to catch up on the news, the young man made his way to the living room and hopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, as a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around the young man.

"Is that you, Serra?" The blonde man inquired, a confirmary chuckle coming from behind as the graceful ex-model sat down beside the young man.

"Well who else could it be?" Serra smiled at her lover, her gaze quickly shifting to the morning news being shown on the television. "Catching up on the news I see."

"Yeah, I figured that I might be able to pick up something that could help us out on our mission." Roland admitted, wrapping his right arm around her, bringing the two closer to each other. "Since we're going up against a skilled deity, it'll be wise to gather as much information as possible."

"True, but I don't think we'll get a story about what deck our foe brings with him. I mean it'll be nice if there was, but I'd much rather it be a surprise, if you catch my drift." She replied.

"Huh, didn't think you were into surprises all that much. I mean I know Radomus loves his surprises, and I know that Adrienn likes them, but I wasn't sure on whether or not you liked them." The blonde man admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm glad I taught you your new fact of the day." Serra chuckled politely, a memory suddenly popping back into her mind. "I must say, the groups we were sorted into reminds me of back then."

"Back then?" Roland inquired, genuinely interested by what he was just hearing.

"It was a long time ago, before the war against Team Meteor had ended. I had learnt from a source that Bennett was holed up in the abandoned glass factory in the mountains alongside his Team Meteor allies, much like the events of the game. It was there that I reunited with Luna and met Radomus for the first time. as you'd expect, he was quite charming, promising the three of us an adventure that'll be 'messy, yet exciting.'" The former model recalled the tale to the blonde man, who mulled it over in his mind.

"I see…so did you take him up on his offer?" He asked.

"Well I replied by requesting that he'd better take me out to dinner first, if he wants his messy adventure that badly!" Serra chuckled, with Roland joining in as well before the former sighed in content. "Of course, I could never forget the look of joy on his face when he reunited with Anna and Noel after so long…"

"Yeah, that truly was an amazing moment in the game." Roland agreed, the duo's attention soon turning to the television as the broadcast started going haywire. "H-Hey, what's going on?!" He inquired, the static intensifying until it began broadcasting a familiar sight.

"Looks like Tressa's hosting another one of her special duels to generate interest in her group. Since we've got nothing better to do right now, we may as well watch it." The Beauty Queen of Reborn shrugged her shoulders, the pair opting to watch the surprise duel.

 **0000**

"Welcome one and all, to another screening of Divine Dueling and boy do we have a surprise for you today!" Pegasus spoke into his microphone, the crowd applauding wildly as he stood dead center in the arena. "As always, I'm your benevolent host, Maximillion Pegasus! Now in today's duel, it'll be a tag team where two of our own go up against two archenemies who would have to put their grudge aside if they want to emerge victorious. Fighting for the Divine Conspiracy is our mighty leader of the Octoguard and his righthand man; give it up for Big Smoke and Ryder!"

The crowd applauded the two men fanatically, with Ryder waving proudly at the crowd while Big Smoke had a calm, calculated look in his eyes. As the duo stepped up to their side of the field, the heavyset man shot a quick glance at Tressa's VIP box, where she was conversing with some notable executives from KaibaCorp in the hopes of having them join the Divine Conspiracy.

"And fighting our dynamic duo is the representatives for the angels and demons, both of which having been possessed by their masters. Let's give it up for Jonathan, and Walter!" Pegasus continued, the aforementioned duo walking up to the arena, bickering among themselves during the walk.

"I can't believe I have to team up with Toiletbowl…" Walter sighed in annoyance, with Jonathan glaring at him.

"Likewise, Faphand! This is our best opportunity for the angels to strike at their foe, and I will not have you interfering with me!" Jonathan snapped back.

"Bullshit! You'll make me do all the heavy lifting, while you get all the praise. It's what they teach all the Luxurors back at—" Walter hissed in contempt.

"For the last time, none of that is relevant anymore! Your obsession with petty grudges is what allowed Lilith to poison your mind!" Jonathan retorted.

"Well why don't you go do what you do best, and lick Tayama's boots? He's right over there if you're wondering…" Walter smirked, pointing over at the bespectacled man as Jonathan began seething. Meanwhile, Tressa was eyeing up the arena with a hint of unease, worried that the angels and demons would launch a surprise attack.

"I hope the rest of the Octoguard is in place, in the event of a surprise attack?" She asked Roboppi, the young boy saluting boldly at her.

"Yep! Me and Big Bro stationed them in strategic positions, with that Shesha acting as a secondary defence. We both know how important this duel is to win over the Big 5!" Roboppi cheered, easing Tressa's worries a bit as she chuckled lightly to herself.

"Well I'm glad that I can count on you to cheer me up." She smiled back at him.

"Indeed, there's no need to worry over an invasion; the Divine Powers are recovering from the loss of Maitreya, and Starlight Studios isn't strong enough to take us on." Sartorius added, quickly taking a seat and began reading out the fortune for today. "Hehehe, I predict that all of us will benefit greatly from this truce."

"I should hope so; Seto fired us over a previous arrangement with Maximillion Pegasus. This truce between us could save our hides." Gansley, the leader of the Big 5 chimed in, with Tressa leaning towards the group to reassure them.

"Fret not, for Sartorius' predictions always come true; he was blessed with a most divine gift." The mighty merchant queen stated, the older men murmuring amongst themselves as everyone turned their attention back to the arena.

"Now then, a quick rundown of the rules. Both sides start off with 8000 lifepoints combined, as well as a total of six monster zones, six spell and trap zones, and two extra monster zones each. Every player gets to draw a card on their first turn, however neither player can declare an attack on their first turn. As for the order, it will go Jonathan, then Big Smoke, then Walter, and finally Ryder. Are we all clear now?" Pegasus announced the rules, much to Walter's distaste.

"Hey, why does he get to go first?!" He protested angrily.

"Oh quit your bellyaching! I'll teach you two on why the angels and demons are no match for the black Blackadder!" Ryder bragged, bringing out his duel disk.

"How cute, but it is I who shall emerge victorious!" Jonathan retorted, bringing out his own disk with the other combatants following suit.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for, an opportunity to show off my brand-new deck!" Big Smoke cheered, with all four players shuffling their decks.

"Duel!" The all declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **(Insert track here: SMT IV: Boss Battle theme)**

 **Big Smoke/Ryder: 8000  
Jonathan/Walter: 8000**

"I shall dispose of Lord Merkabah's enemies with haste; draw!" Jonathan declared, analysing his opening hand. "Hmmm…I'll end my turn with two cards facedown."

"Wow, how threatening…no way will our opponents ever defeat us…" Walter retorted, smirking at his partner.

"Shut up Walter! I'd like to see you do better!" Jonathan hissed in response.

"Now, now. You can argue with each other once I'm done wiping the floor with your sorry asses, I draw!" Big Smoke called out, drawing his card and grinned over his cards. "Awwwww yeah, this is what I'm talking about. I play Reinforcement of the Army to add a warrior to my hand, before playing the Field Spell, Saber Vault. Next I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight and use his effect to Special Summon X-Saber Palomuro, tuning the two together to Synchro Summon X-Saber Wayne, before using his effect to Special Summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight from my deck. Then I'll end my turn with a card facedown." He concluded, the power from the vault revitalising Big Smoke's monsters.

 **ATK (2100-2600) DEF (400-0)**

 **ATK (1300-1600) DEF (1000-700)**

"Well Walter, let's see you take him on!" Jonathan sniped at his adversary.

"Alright then, I'll do a better job of it than you ever could, I draw." Walter retorted, whistling in awe at what he has. "Now then, I'll summon Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire and use his effect to add a Fur Hire card from my deck to his hand, before using his effect to special summon Dyna, Hero Fur Hire from my hand, and use his effect to banish cards from Big Smoke's graveyard. I then end my turn with two cards facedown."

"Lord Merkabah was right, furries really are the devil's agents…" Jonathan muttered to himself.

"Oh, what was that you said? 'What a most impressive turn!' Why thank you very much!" Walter smirked back, causing Jonathan to growl at him.

"Your woodland critters are no match for my monsters, I draw!" Ryder boasted, gazing at his hand and smirked in response. "I play Reinforcement of the Army to add a warrior from my deck to my hand, before following up with two Continuous Spells; Six Samurai United and Gateway of the Six. Then I'll summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki and use his effect to special summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai. And since I control a Six Samurai Monster with a different name, I can special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan from my hand, before tuning him and Kagemusha to Synchro Summon Naturia Barkion. Now for my spells; by sending my Six Samurai United with two Bushido Counters on it, I get to draw two cards. Additionally, I can remove four counters from my Gateway to add a Six Samurai monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand. Finally, I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand since I control Kageki, granting the latter a 1500ATK boost, enabling me to end my turn with a card facedown."

 **ATK (200-1700)**

"What a fantabulous first turn from all our opponents, especially Ryder with how easily he managed to set up his board. How will Jonathan react to this?" Pegasus called out into the microphone, the crowd watching with bated breath as the Blessed Samurai drew his next card.

"Heheheh, now it's time for the decisive blow. Since my opponent controls a monster, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand, during which I can special summon Cyber Dragon Vier! Then I'll play Power Bond to fuse my monsters together to form Cyber Twin Dragon, doubling its already high attack!" Jonathan declared, his two dragons fusing together to create an even larger dragon.

 **ATK (2800-5600)**

"Battle, I'll start off by having Cyber Twin Dragon attack Naturia Barkion!" Jonathan declared, the twin-headed dragon charging up balls of electricity in its mouth before firing them at the serpentine dragon.

"Caught you, busta! I play my Magic Cylinder! Not only is your attack negated, but all that damage is bounced back at you." Ryder smirked, the cylinder sucking up the attack before firing it back at its owner.

"In that case, I'll retaliate with my Damage Polarizer. My attack may be negated, but I'm safe from any harm, and we all get to draw a card as well." Jonathan retaliated, a little displeased over having to play his trap so early. "Anyway, Cyber Twin Dragon still has a second attack, so I'll target X-Saber Wayne this time."

Like before, the large dragon fired up an attack and launched it, only this time the attack collided, vaporizing the powerful warrior as Big Smoke howled in pain from the blast.

 **Big Smoke/Ryder: 5000**

"Ack…since a Saber monster was destroyed, I can pay 500 lifepoints to special summon Palomuro from my graveyard…" The heavyset man grunted, his lifepoints decreasing once more as the familiar lizard re-emerged onto the arena.

 **Big Smoke/Ryder: 4500**

 **ATK (200-300) DEF (300-200)**

"I end my turn with a card facedown, during which I take damage equal to the attack gained by the monster summoned with Power Bond." Jonathan concluded, the young man grunting in pain as his lifepoints took a severe beating.

 **Jonathan/Walter: 5200**

"Hey, what's the deal?! We're sharing those lifepoints you know!" Walter hissed at his rival.

"Don't give me that shit, I was forced to use up my Damage Polarizer, lest we take an even bigger hit! Besides, we've got the advantage right now." Jonathan retorted.

"True, but I'll snatch it up from you, I draw!" Big Smoke retorted, grinning at his latest card. "Excellent, I play Saber Slash, enabling me to destroy a card for every X-Saber monster on my field; say goodbye to your Cyber Twin Dragon, and your Dyna."

"No!" Jonathan growled in anger, with Walter chuckling to himself.

"Nice, but not good enough. I play my Mayhem Fur Hire, enabling me to special summon Dyna from my grave in Defense position." He retorted, bringing back his powerful monster.

"Heh, it may be back, but it won't be for long. Since I control two X-Saber monsters, I get to special summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand, then I'll use his effect to bring back my Boggart Knight from my grave. Then I'll tune my Palomuro and my Faultroll together, to Synchro Summon X-Saber Urbellum, before tuning my Fulhelmknight and my Boggart Knight to Synchro Summon another Urbellum. But they won't be around for long, as I use Polymerisation, fusing them together to Fusion Summon Naturia Gaiastrio!" Big Smoke continued, his warriors leaping into the vortex as it started warping and glowing for a few seconds, before a colossal lion stepped onto the field and roared at its foe.

"Holy smokes! That's one powerful monster!" Walter gasped in shock.

"Ohohohoho, it is a mighty beast indeed. But I'm not done yet; I summon X-Saber Pashuul and play Gottom's Emergency Call, resurrecting my Faultroll and my Boggart Knight, before tuning my Pashuul with Boggart Knight to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian! Then I'll use Faultroll's effect to special summon Fulhelmknight from my graveyard." The heavyset man declared, outstretching his hand towards Walter. Faultroll, crush his puny Dyna with your might!"

The large warrior let out a battle-cry, lunging at the bulky manticore and slashed it in half, destroying the monster effortlessly, with Big Smoke gesturing at Goyo Guardian to attack Beat. Letting out a sinister chuckle, the cunning warrior ensnared the helpless porcupine with its rope and crushed it, before dragging it over to Big Smoke's side of the field, the monster now under his control.

 **Jonathan/Walter: 3600**

"And now it's time to end this! Gaiastrio, Fulhelmknight, eliminate this pathetic duelist with your power!" Big Smoke declared, the two monsters lunging at Walter, who screamed in pain as he collapsed to the floor, the rest of his lifepoints being drained from his body.

 **(End track here)**

 **Jonathan/Walter: 0  
Winner: Big Smoke/Ryder**

The once ecstatic crowd had become deathly silent, gobsmacked over Big Smoke's masterful turn back there. Walter had a horrified expression on his face as Jonathan soon glared at him. "What the fuck was that Walter?! You cost us the duel!"

"Hey, hey, HEY! Don't give me that bullshit! If I can't counter his damn play, I can't counter his damn play. Besides, it's not like you did anything worthwhile…" Walter hissed angrily at his teammate.

"I did nothing?! At the very least I got a damn Fusion monster out; your pathetic furries were worthless, WORTHLESS!" Jonathan retorted viciously, with Walter chuckling back at him.

"Well you got me there, it was foolish of me to expect some talking toiletbowl to know how to play card games." He smirked, the crowd growing more and more amused with the pitiful fight before them.

"Toiletbowl?! I thought I told you to stop calling me that! At the very least, I didn't spend this entire duel jerking off, Faphand!" Jonathan snarled at his adversary.

"Well at least I'm not some boot-licking Luxuror!" Walter snarled back the two young men quickly getting into a scrap as they assaulted one another with punches and kicks, the crowd cheering on the fight as if it were additional entertainment. But as they were fighting, the two men groaned in pain, falling to their knees as two ethereal spirits emerged from their bodies, hovering over them with a look of disappointment on their faces.

" _To think that the blessed warrior whom I entrusted my power to has failed me; such a disgrace is unworthy of my presence."_ Merkabah scoffed in disgust.

" **Well that was quite a wild ride; at least I got a few quips from my vessel, Toiletbowl…"** Lucifer smirked, scratching his chin idly. **"Ah well, back to the drawing board I suppose. There's always better decks to try out than that Furaffinity garbage."**

" _Indeed, I was disappointed that such a loathsome deck was utilised by your champion. For a moment I thought you had lost all your standards."_ Merkabah replied, catching both Jonathan and Walter by surprise over how…cordial they were conversing. _"No matter, once I find a worthy champion with a better deck, then we'll end things once and for all!"_

" **Hahahahaha! Now that's what I've been waiting to hear; no more tomfoolery or cheap shenanigans. Soon, our final battle shall take place, and it'll be I who emerges victorious!"** Lucifer bragged, the two spectral deities dissipating from the area before a small group of Ashura-Kai soldiers walked up to the weakened men and arrested them.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" Jonathan demanded, as a familiar chuckle echoed throughout the arena.

"I've been waiting for this…" Tayama began, hopping off his chair and made his way to the duo. "I shall hold you two ransom so that the Hunter Association can send those samurai friends of yours. Then I can capture them an enact my revenge for what you lot did to me!"

"You were harvesting the brains of innocent civilians to feed the demons you enslaved; of course we'd step in to overthrow your dictatorship!" Walter retorted, the bespectacled man laughing dryly in response.

"How cute…too bad it won't amount to anything in the long run; take them away. I'll see to it that I give them a personal interrogation…" Tayama smirked, gesturing his men to drag their prisoners elsewhere.

"W-Well on that note, I'm proud to announce that the winners of today's Divine Dueling is Big Smoke and Ryder!" Pegasus declared into his microphone, the crowd applauding the duo wildly as both men proudly waved to them, with Tressa and the rest watching them from within her box.

"A shame the duel ended so quickly; I've always loved those close victories that you see in TV all the time." AI sighed in content, if a little disappointed. "But I guess it was to be expected; those two men had no synergy whatsoever."

"I know that we can make the best tag team in the world, brother!" Roboppi cheered, jumping up for joy as Tressa gazed at him, a bemused smile on her face.

"I'm sure that you two will go very, very far in life. That said, I'm glad this duel ended in our favour; it was a most wise decision to give those two such powerful decks." She commented.

"If anything, it proves that it was a most wise decision on our behalf to join the Divine Conspiracy; soon we shall take over KaibaCorp, enabling me to build the worlds largest penguin-themed amusement park." Crump commented, a look of glee in his eyes.

"And should Seto dare try and sue us, I'll uncover all the shady deals he instigated to gather his precious 'Blue-Eyes' cards, effectively ruining him for life." Johnson chuckled calmly, his mind conjuring up twisted legal schemes.

"I'll be more than happy to oversee your weapons development program; I even have some spare plans lying around that should benefit you greatly." Nezbitt offered, opening his briefcase and reveal a set of highly valuable military blueprints.

"With the combination of my superior business skills and your superior everything, the world—no, the universe shall be our oyster!" Leicther grinned, his eyes brimming with greed.

"Exactly! With all the power and resources, I have at my beck and call, I shall create the ultimate Pokémon fangame, one that would outmatch anything and everything Starlight Studios has ever produced!" Tressa declared, the young girl and the businessmen laughing evilly over their plans for the future.

 **0000**

"Well…now I know why Big Smoke has such authority in the Divine Conspiracy." Roland commented; the blonde man having turned off the Tv following his climactic turn.

"Tressa had an eye for spotting hidden talent; she delegated us all into teams that she felt maximised our potential, and in a way it worked." Serra replied, the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the room as several of their colleagues walked down the stairs and into the lounge room as well. "Ah, good morning everyone."

"Good morning Miss Serra! I can't wait to help my friend get her ring back!" Anna chirped happily at her elder.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who's giddy over dealing a major blow to the Divine Powers. Which reminds me, how about we have a little…competition?" Micaiah proposed, a smirk growing on her face.

"Oh, and what do you have in mind exactly?" Roland inquired, amused by the prospect.

"Simple; whoever can defeat their respective deity and come back here first, gets to have that chocolate cake Sothe bought for me. It's a rare delicacy that gave my money pouch a beating, but it'll be worth it." The Maiden of Dawn explained the competition to her friend.

"I see…how interesting. If this cake is as good as you say it is, then I wouldn't say no to a piece." Serra stated, a determined look appearing on Roland's face.

"Then it's settled; we'll take you on! Just don't complain when we emerge victorious." The blonde man declared.

"Oh come now, we must've lose focus of our main objective for the sake of some cake." Corey rebutted, only for Heather to shoot a disapproving gaze at her father.

"Relax dad, it's a harmless competition. Nothing wrong with adding a little bit of spice to your life, right Shelly?" Heather replied, shooting her friend a quick glance, with Shelly nodding in approval.

"Guess I can't stop you when you've got your mind set on something…" Corey sighed, a small, amused smile on his face.

"Well I'd love to stay and keep chatting, but I'm in no mood to miss out on that cake. Come on gang, let's head out already!" Micaiah declared, as she and her group quickly left the premises, leaving a bewildered Roland behind.

"Wh—Wh—What?! Did she just give herself a head start?!" The blonde man exclaimed, a soft hand resting on his shoulders.

"Fret not, young man. For it is as the tortoise says, slow and steady wins the race." Radomus reassured him.

"I guess so…ah well, it's time for us to go on an exciting, yet messy adventure!" Roland declared boldly.

"Another one? Well I hope we get taken out to dinner afterwards." Adrienn replied, the group chuckling shortly afterwards as they followed their rivals outside the building, with an amused smile on Serra's flawless face.

"Ah…just like old times." She mused to herself, closing the door behind her as both groups set off on a most amazing adventure.

 **So how was that everyone? A thrilling competition between two teams to see who can take out their respective deity first. It'll be back to back card games, and it will be an amazing treat for the eyes. Catch you all in the next chapter.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch stolen)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Jonathan (P.O.W)**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Walter (P.O.W)**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth**

 **Baal**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Gansley**

 **Crump**

 **Johnson**

 **Nezbitt**

 **Leicther**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **Hallelujah**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	52. Chapter 52

**We're back in another exciting instalment of Divine Conspiracy, as I treat you all with back to back card games. What devious strategies will the Divine Vanguard use to challenge the heroes? Well read on to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 51: Double Elimination!_

 **Kasai: Edogawa: With Micaiah's group**

"So let me get this straight; rather than use their innate power to defeat you in these one-on-one duels, they go for card games where you have the advantage. Am I on the right track?" Corey asked Micaiah, the silver-haired maiden nodding in response as the group were exploring the bustling city.

"Correct. Initially, the purpose of the duels was to gather enough souls to sustain Shesha, but since it opted to join Tressa's side, I see no reason for them to continue duelling." She replied.

"Pffft, why complain? It makes things a whole lot easier for us." Heather commented whimsically, a confident grin on her face.

"B-B-But aren't these demons a cut above the r-rest?" Shelly inquired nervously, her hands clasping each other tightly.

"Relax, Shelly. They're no match for Miss Micaiah; she defeated that meanie who took my pendant from me!" Anna reassured her friend, gently petting her shoulder.

"I-If that's the case, then we'll win that cake in no time." The lilac-haired girl replied; her confidence being boosted by Anna's words.

"Glad you've got your eyes on the prize! Now let's win that—" Heather began, before a portal soon appeared right in front of them, the mysterious hole glowing and contorting on the spot as a sinister creature emerged from it. The creature let out a hiss as the portal soon disappeared, with Micaiah glaring at the intruder.

"Seth! I should've known you'll confront us eventually; you're not like the cowards you serve."

"Hah! There is wisdom in your words. This war could've ended a lot sooner had Krishna and his lackeys made an attempt to invade your headquarters." Seth retorted, the draconic foe flapping his wings calmly.

"Hold on, your statement makes no sense. A while ago, your comrade Quetzalcoatl gathered an army of demons to invade our studio, only for Micaiah to repel them. Are you saying that Krishna didn't order the assault at all?" Noel inquired, the Egyptian deity nodding in confirmation as the young boy grew even more confused. "That raises even more questions than answers; why would he go against his masters' orders and stage an assault?"

"Because he grew weary of standing around and twiddling his thumbs! Your fangames oppose our goals, though not as you would expect!" Seth hissed, baring his sharp teeth as Shelly yelped quietly in surprise, yet opted to stand her ground instead of running away.

"So our games oppose your goals, but not as we expect. Exactly what are you trying to say?" Corey pressed further, narrowing his eyes in suspicion as the Egyptian deity sighed to himself.

"Long before this whole war against you began, we were a humble group. Our main goal was to overthrow YHVH and his Monotheist dictatorship, enabling the old gods to be revered and respected like in the olden days. However, ever since Krishna stumbled onto your games, he changed drastically. Rather than focus on our true enemy, he opted to spend his efforts waging war against the fangames, be it by recruiting trolls to talk nonsense about the games, allying with Nintendo to get them Cease and Desisted, and whining about how they're unsubtle propaganda." He explained his side of the story. "He managed to get Odin and Maitreya to follow his new cause, alongside most of the other deities in our group. Zhong Kui and I were the only ones who weren't convinced that these games are a threat to our goals."

"So you mean to tell me that this whole war was started over Krishna's petty hatred of our games? Did he at least tell you why?" Micaiah inquired.

"That's the thing, we still have no idea why he hates them. I mean we're his elite agents, and he hasn't told us yet; not even Odin or Maitreya know about his reasoning. I don't know about you, but that's a sign that he has no faith in us whatsoever." Seth retorted, resting himself on the ground.

"So does that mean you'll hand me my ring back? It was my mother's before she—" Heather began, only for Seth to begin chuckling.

"Sorry, but I'm not throwing in the towel just yet. I still think that the Divine Powers can be saved; all I need to do is to crush you and your studio. Then we can walk back on the path that we were destined to go down." The deity knocked back her request, bringing out his duel disk. "Besides, I've got to pay you back for defeating Zhong Kui back at Tsukiji Kongangi."

"It wasn't me who defeated him, but if you've got a desire for revenge then I suppose it's my job to quash your ambitions. Just be sure to give us back the Ruby Ring when you lose." Micaiah replied, bringing out her own duel disk.

"Heehee, this is gonna be so much fun!" Anna chirped happily, the residents of Reborn taking a seat to the side so they can watch the exhilarating duel, unaware that they were being watched by shadowy figures hiding in the alleyways.

"Duel!" Both duelists declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **(Insert track here: SMT IV: Boss Battle theme)**

 **Micaiah: 4000  
Seth: 4000**

"Allow me to bedazzle you with my new deck; I'll start by using Trade In, discarding my Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord in order to draw two cards. Next I'll summon Elementsaber Aina and use her effect to send Elementsaber Malo'o from my hand to the graveyard to special summon the discarded Moulinglacia, ignoring its summoning conditions. And since I special summoned Moulinglacia, I can discard two cards from your hand at random!" Micaiah stated confidently, selecting the leftmost cards in Seth's hand as the deity opted to discard them.

"Wow! She already managed to summon a powerful monster in the first turn; we've got this race in the bag!" Heather chimed in.

"True, it takes an impressive duellist to properly wield the legendary Elemental Lords, but it'll take more than that to defeat me. Since one of the cards that was sent to my graveyard was Gravekeeper's Recruiter, I can add a Gravekeeper's monster from my deck to my hand." Seth countered, going through his deck before finding a suitable monster and added it to his hand. This had made Micaiah pause for a moment; she had recently learnt about them and knew that their field spell was notoriously dangerous since it slowed down the opponents plays to a crawl.

"In that case, I'll end my turn with two cards facedown." She concluded her turn.

"Not bad, but you won't stop me!" Seth sneered, drawing his next card and smirked at it. "Perfect…I activate the field spell, Necrovalley! Now neither of us can activate card effects that enable us to banish or move cards from the graveyard to a different place, nor can we activate effects that change the Attribute or Type of cards in the graveyard."

The holographic technology built into the duel disks kicked into action, transforming the once bustling city into a desolate valley, the sun setting over the vast Egyptian desert as the shadows of the pyramids loomed over the audience.

"U-Um…d-did we teleport halfway across the world all of a sudden?" Shelly inquired, a look of confusion appearing on her face.

"No, we're still in the city; this is just a holograph. Still, it's remarkably realistic, almost as if we're in the Valley of the Kings itself." Noel answered, an intrigued look in his eyes.

"Yay, we also get a free trip to Egypt! Thanks Mr. Seth!" Anna smiled at the fearsome deity, who chuckled back at her.

"Ohohohohoho, don't thank me yet, I've still to show you the horrors that walk these lonely sands. First I'll use Gravekeeper's Stele to recover the monsters that I discarded earlier." The deity retorted.

"But you just said that Necrovalley prevents both players from—" Corey began, only for Seth to chuckle once again.

"I did. However, the spells and traps I have, including my Stele cannot be negated by the effect of Necrovalley." He smirked back, reclaiming his discarded resources and formed a most daring plan. "I shall start by summoning Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in Attack Mode and have it attack your Aina, with Necrovalley giving all my Gravekeeper's a 500-point boost to their attack and defense!"

"A-Ack!" Micaiah winced in pain as she watched her monster get slain by the aggressive warrior, whom twirled his now bloody spear in his hand before waltzing back to his side of the field.

 **ATK (1500-2000) DEF (1000-1500)**

 **Micaiah: 2900**

"Now then…I'll end my turn with a card facedown." Seth hissed, daring Micaiah to make her next move. "When I'm done with you, these sands shall become your tomb!"

"Like I'm going to yield so easily. I draw!" She retorted, drawing her next card and smirked at it. "Allow me to play a little game of chance; the trap card Sixth Sense! I declare two numbers and roll a die, then if any of the declared numbers show up, I draw that many cards. I think I'll go for five and three."

Taking a die out of her pocket, Micaiah shook it in her hand and rolled it, before throwing it onto the field, the audience watching with bated breath as it landed on a three. "Whew, talk about a lucky break." Noel sighed to himself, thankful that his ally was able to draw some much-needed cards.

"Draw as many cards as you like; your Elemental Lords are no match for my Necrovalley!" The Egyptian deity retorted.

"Well with a little help from their allies, they can triumph over your Gravekeeper's. I activate the spell card, Invocation. I fuse my Aleister the Invoker and my Elementsaber Lapa Ulia to fusion summon Invoked Mechaba! And since Invocation is in the Graveyard, I can activate it's effect, shuffling it into the deck to add Aleister to my—" Micaiah began.

"You fool, I activate my Necrovalley to negate your—" Seth cut her off.

"Caught you! Now I can activate Mechaba's effect; if my opponent were to activate a card effect, I can discard a card of the same type to negate and destroy your card." The Maiden of Dawn smiled sweetly, a hint of smugness in her voice as Seth gasped, watching his precious spell get destroyed as the scenery returned to normal, with Micaiah adding her Aleister to her hand.

"I-Impossible!" The deity gasped.

"Not impossible but required some clever thinking. Now I'll play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back my Aina before proceeding to summon her onto my field. Then I'll play my other facedown card Raigeki Break, discarding my Pyrorex the Elemental Lord to destroy your facedown card." Micaiah continued, with Seth growling over the loss of his card. "Then I'll activate Aina's effect once more, discarding a Elementsaber monster to special summon Pyrorex from my graveyard, during which I can use his effect to destroy your Spear Soldier with both of us taking damage equal to its original attack."

The large dinosaur let out an almighty roar, spewing a stream of fire at its foe with the warrior letting out a strangled gasp of pain before exploding, with both duelists getting caught in the blast.

 **Micaiah: 1400  
Seth: 2500**

"S-Such mastery and wit! Was this how you were able to defeat Quetzalcoatl?" Seth winced back, his right wing covering a wound on his body that was caused by the explosion from before.

"Indeed, and it shall be I who reunites you with him in the afterlife. Mechaba, Pyrorex, Moulinglacia, Aina, show Seth the power of unity that your alliance bestowed upon your tribes!" Micaiah declared boldly, her legion of monsters unleashing their powerful attacks and decimated Seth, the Egyptian deity roaring in pain as his lifepoints fell to zero.

As Seth wearily rose back to his feet, he soon felt a painful sensation coursing through him as red cracks appeared on his body. "Heh, guess I let you down Zhong Kui. Perhaps when the time comes, we'll form our own Divine Powers and get the job down, without letting the fangames take our attention away from the goal at hand…" The deity muttered sadly to himself, his body soon exploding into millions of small pieces as his deck and a small velvet box were left behind, the victorious Micaiah retrieving her loot.

 **(Track ends here)**

 **Seth: 0  
Winner: Micaiah**

"Well that wraps it up." She smiled, getting on her knee and handing the box to Heather. "Here, your ring back. Only one more relic to go."

"Thanks for the ring, but I'm gonna knock back your marriage proposal; I'm not old enough for that sorta thing yet." The pink-haired girl cracked a joke, her friends chuckling lightly as Micaiah shook her head, a bemused smile on her face. "Now that we've destroyed that chump, we can head back to base and go to town on the cake."

"Y-Yeah, that'll be nice to ha—W-What was that?!" Shelly cried out, the sound of rustling in the alleyways startling her. All of a sudden, a swarm of Ashura-Kai grunts emerged from the alleys and surrounded the heroes, with their lieutenant making his way to the front.

"Mr. Tayama sends you all a personal invitation, well except for the silver-haired bitch." The lieutenant smirked, the gang suddenly lunging at the heroes upon his command.

 **0000**

"Hmmm…that's odd. Micaiah isn't picking up her PDA; she must be in the midst of her duel." Roland mused to himself, putting it away as he started scanning the nearby area. "Meanwhile, we still haven't found our deity to clobber. Guess we know who the cake's going to…"

"Do not throw in the towel while your foe is still using theirs; if we can't find the deity then perhaps, we can merely summon him to our position." Radomus suggested in an attempt to perk the young man's spirit.

"Summoning a demon has never turned out well; our current predicament is proof of that statement." Bennett shot the idea down, his nose buried inside his favorite book.

"True, but perhaps this time will be different. After all, we are challenging him to a one-on-one battle, albeit with card games." Luna replied.

"Besides, I know the best way to summon a deity; destroying an icon bearing their image. They'll be angry, but I'm sure it's nothing Roland can handle." Adrienn smirked casually, taking out a small statuette of the deity Baal from xyr bag and dropped it on the ground before stomping on it a few times.

"Well this adventure became messy; not in the way I expected, but—" Serra began musing, before a sudden rumbling interrupted her comment. "Guess our opponent has a fragile ego; a trait shared by half the guys I dated."

"Who dares desecrate my sacred image?!" An ethereal voice boomed, a portal suddenly appearing before the heroes as an imposing deity emerged from it. "Who dares insult the mighty Baal?!"

"So we meet at last! I hadn't expected you to get this worked up over a broken idol. That said the name is—" Radomus introduced himself, extending his hand towards the deity only for Baal to knock it back.

"Insolent fangame peddler! I care not for your name; I have come to punish the one that destroyed the idol carved in my image." He snorted back, pointing at Roland. "Was it you, oh loathsome cretin?!"

"Yeah, what of it? I destroyed your precious little idol; did I injure your precious little ego?" He taunted, with Adrienn letting out a quick sigh of relief as the blonde man's comment infuriated the ancient deity.

"Pathetic mortal; the Divine Powers will teach you your place in the new world. Krishna shall destroy your shitty games and grant us all a small group of servants. I must say I'm quite pleased with the batch you're offering me." Baal hissed, eyeing up the heroes before him.

"With a pick-up line like that, it's no wonder you're still single." Serra retorted coolly, the deity sputtering in a fit of white-hot fury.

"D-D-Duel me!" He demanded, hastily bringing out his duel disk and activated it. "I-I'll make you pay for insulting me!"

"Sorry, but I have no knowledge of this card game. But Roland does, and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to duel you in my place." The Beauty Queen knocked his offer back, a determined expression appearing on Roland's face.

"Don't worry my love, I'll wipe this chump off the face of the planet and reclaim Luna's Emerald Brooch." He vowed, the duo giving each other a quick kiss before the citizens of Reborn took their seat on a nearby bench so they can watch the duel.

"So you wish to reclaim the relic I currently possess? Very well, I'll put it on the line. But I'll crush you within an instant and take your woman as a bride!" Baal threatened, watching the young man activate his own duel disk as they both shuffled their deck.

"Duel!" Both duelists declared, drawing their opening hand.

 **(Insert track here: SMT IV: Boss Battle theme)**

 **Roland: 4000  
Baal: 4000**

"I shall make the first move, I set three cards facedown and end my turn." Baal declared, leaving the young man a little confused. Surely there must be some reason he chose not to summon a monster, or he simply didn't have one to summon. Either way, he knew that he had to defeat this troublesome foe as quickly as possible.

"In that case, I'll draw!" Roland declared, with Baal chuckling ominously.

"Got you; I activate my facedown card, Artifact Ignition! This allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field and set an Artifact monster in the Spell/Trap zone afterwards. And the card I choose to destroy is my facedown Artifact Scythe, which is special summoned to my field afterwards. And since it was special summoned via this effect, you're unable to special summon from the extra deck this turn!" The deity countered, taking Roland aback as his foe saw through his strategy, the ancient weapon hovering on the field.

"I-I'm not throwing in the towel just because you locked me out of the extra deck. I activate the Continuous Spell, Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King which enables me to special summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon in defense position. Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn." The blonde man shot back, glaring at the arrogant deity.

"Hmmm, I can see some similarities between this card game and the art of chess, namely that reading your opponent and predicting their next move can help pave the way to victory. Of course, our foe was able to anticipate Roland's next move and counter it, putting him in a disadvantage. That said, the game can still swing in his favour at any time." Radomus pointed out.

"An astute observation, sir. With how our foe is acting, it seems that his hubris will get the best of him." Luna added, her tone calm and composed.

"Heheheheh, I'll teach you fangame addicts your place in the new world. I draw!" Baal retorted. "I'll activate Double Cyclone to destroy your facedown card on the left and my facedown card."

Roland let out a quick grunt of annoyance as his facedown card, Contract Laundering was destroyed, with Baal's facedown card revealing itself to be Artifact Aegis which summoned itself onto his field as per its effect.

"And since I destroyed an Artifact card this turn, I can special summon the Artifact Labrys I just drew. Then I'll overlay my Aegis with my Scythe to XYZ summon Artifact Durendal; and use its effect to shuffle our hands into the deck before drawing cards equal to the amount we shuffled. I'll follow up by activating Card of Sanctity so that we draw cards until our hands are at six, before ending my turn with five cards facedown." The deity chuckled ominously. "It's your move…"

"Very well, I draw." Roland called out, drawing his seventh card and eyed it up with curiosity.

"During your Standby Phase, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my facedown card, Artifact Achilleshield. Now I can special summon it from my grave and activate it's effect, you can't target my monsters for attacks this turn." Baal sneered, eyeing up Roland. "And don't forget about your contract's maintenance fees."

 **Roland: 2000**

"In that case, I'll activate the effect of my D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas; enabling me to special summon him from my hand and recover lifepoints equal to the damage that I just took, following up by a Foolish Burial to send my D/D Berfomet to the graveyard." The young man retorted, shooting a smirk at the deity who growled back at him in response. "Then I'll activate D/D/D Fusion from my hand and since I'm using my Armageddon as fusion material, I can treat this spell as any one fusion material listed on the monster I'm summoning. Come forth, D/D/D Flame Emperor Executive Genghis! Next I'll summon D/D Ghost and use Genghis' effect to special summon a D/D monster from my graveyard, like my Armageddon, enabling me to tune them together to Synchro Summon D/D/D Gust High King Executive Alexander, with Genghis' effect enabling me to special summon my Berfomet to the field. Then I'll use Monster Reincarnation, discarding my D/D Proud Ogre to add my Armageddon back to my hand, before using my Call of the Haunted to revive the recently discarded Proud Ogre."

"Hurry up already, I've got more important business to attend to!" Baal demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Don't get antsy, I'm nearly done with my turn. I use Berfomet's effect to change its level to six, before overlaying it with my Proud Ogre to XYZ summon D/D/D Wave High King Executive Caesar. And since there are three D/D/D monsters on my field, my Alexander gains 3000ATK!" The young man added.

 **ATK (3000-6000)**

"Then I'll play two Continuous Spells; Dark Contract of the Gate and Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal. The former lets me add a D/D monster from my deck to my hand once per turn, and the latter prevents you from special summoning Extra Deck monsters as long as I have that respective type on the field and my field's pretty packed so now you know how it feels to get locked out of your Extra Deck. I end my turn with a card facedown." Roland ended his turn, crossing his arms confidently as if he knew he was going to win soon.

"Oh my, now I know why Baal locked him out of the Extra Deck back then." Adrienn chimed in, intrigued by what they had just seen.

"Seems the tables have turned; just look at how angry Baal is. A common attitude for bullies who thrive on intimidating those weaker than them." Bennett added, a small smile on his face as he eyed up the now infuriated Baal.

"D-Damn you, I draw!" The deity seethed, drawing his next card and smirked at it. "I set both cards in my hand facedown and end my turn. I'll make you pay for with your blood!"

"Oh really? Because it's my turn, I draw!" The blonde man calmly replied, with the deity chuckling while pointing at his opponent.

"Game over, loser! Now pay all of your lifepoints to fulfil your contracts; now I can claim your—" Baal began, with Roland shaking his head in response. "B-But you must! It's what the card says!"

"True, I would have to give up all my lifepoints under normal circumstances. But since I have Leonidas on the field, my buddy keeps me safe from all effect damage." He replied, with Baal's jaw dropping in shock and anger.

"T-Then I'll activate my Heavy Dust Storm to destroy two of my facedown cards, both of which being Artifact Moralltach! Now I'll special summon the both of them and—" The deity hissed back.

"Sorry, but I activate Caesar's effect; by detaching a material on either players' turn, I can negate a card effect that enables you to special summon a monster, including your Moralltachs." Roland countered, the deity's face scrunching up in anger as his comeback was shot in the foot. "Furthermore, both Caesar and another D/D monster gain 1800ATK, and I select my Genghis!"

 **ATK (2800-4600)**

 **ATK (2800-4600)**

"T-This cannot be! I-I refuse to lose to you fangame addicts!" Baal roared in anger, slowly backing away in fear as he knew his fate was sealed.

"Consider this your punishment for attempting to ruin my friends' lives. Go my comrades, eviscerate this fallen god before me!" Roland declared, his monsters lunging at his foes side as Baal screaming in pain over his lifepoints getting dropped to zero.

 **(Track ends here)**

 **Baal: 0  
Winner: Roland**

"G-Gah! I have lost." Baal exclaimed, doubling over in pain as the red cracks soon appeared all over his body. "No! NO! This isn't fair; I was robbed of my victory by this fangame junkie. P-Please, give me another chance!" The deity pleaded, his prayers going unanswered as he let out a roar of pain before exploding into a million pieces, his deck and a velvet box lying still on the ground where the deity once stood. Roland made his way to the loot, scooped both items up before making his way towards Luna.

"For you, Luna." He offered, handing her back her Emerald Brooch.

"Thank you very much, Roland. I must say, I was amazed at your masterful comeback." The blonde girl smiled at him, accepting her Brooch back before taking it out of the box and putting it back on. "So, how do I look?"

"As amazing as when I first saw you…" Bennett sighed in a mixture of love and awe.

"Well with the Emerald Brooch back in the hands of its proper owner, all we need to do is head back to base and wait for the others to—" Radomus began, before a weak groan of pain echoed from a nearby alleyway. "Sounds like someone's in trouble."

"That voice…it could only be…" Roland began, his eyes widening in shock as he quickly ran into the alleyway, the others exchanging a quick look of confusion before they saw their friend emerge from the alley, holding an injured Micaiah in his arms. The silver-haired maiden was clutching a fairly deep stab wound on her stomach, her face wincing in pain as the blonde man helped lower her to her feet, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"M-Micaiah!" Adrienn exclaimed, running up to the injured woman. "A-Are you ok?!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Micaiah replied weakly, turning her gaze to the side. A-After I defeated Seth, we were ambushed by Ashura-Kai grunts. T-They took the others to their headquarters in Roppongi Hills; please, you must save them!"

"In that case, we'll head on over there. Bennett, are you and Luna able to take her back to base so she can get patched up?" Serra asked her son a favour, her voice carrying a hint of urgency.

"But the studio is quite a distance from here; surely there's another place where we can take her to." The young teen inquired.

"Fear not; there's a Hunter Association outpost near out location. I'll just send them a request and with any luck, we'll be able to get some help there." Luna suggested, bringing out her PDA and sent a message to the outpost, before getting one back a few seconds later. "Nice, they accepted. They saw us defeat Baal and were more than happy to help us."

"In that case, the four of us will head on over and teach that wretched Tayama a lesson. And if he hopes to use his cards in a duel, then I know who I'm nominating to accept his challenge." Serra replied, shooting a quick smile at Roland.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's teach that asshole a new lesson in pain!" The blonde man cheered, the two groups going their separate ways in order to save their beloved friends.

 **The two duels here may have been short, but I'll make it up to you by giving you a longer, more satisfying duel in the next lesson. It'll be a good one as it'll punish Tayama for being a complete tosser, so I hope you'll be looking forward to it.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch reclaimed)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (POW) (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos (POW)**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey (POW)**

 **Heather (POW) (Ruby Ring stolen)**

 **Shelly (POW)**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Jonathan (P.O.W)**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Walter (P.O.W)**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth (Defeated)**

 **Baal (Defeated)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Gansley**

 **Crump**

 **Johnson**

 **Nezbitt**

 **Leicther**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **Hallelujah**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	53. Chapter 53

**Welcome to the next instalment of Divine Conspiracy, where we'll be seeing a long-awaited duel in this chapter. Keep in mind it has some disturbing content in it, so viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 52: Terminating Tayama, the Terrible Tosser!_

 **Roppongi Hills: Shibuya**

Having arrived at the main headquarters of their enemy, the Ashura-Kai, the four heroes surveyed the scene and saw that the front entrance was heavily guarded.

"Argh, this is no good! there's way too many guards to deal with." Roland protested, his brow furrowing further. "And their patrols have no pattern whatsoever; making it impossible for us to sneak past them."

"Not necessarily, Roland. You're merely looking at it from the wrong side of the coin." Radomus objected, a cunning plan forming in his mind. "How fortunate that you have a master of disguise by your side."

"Since you have the costumes sorted out, it's up to me to provide the cover story. And between you and me, I have a story that'll easily fool those guards." Serra chimed in, her idea going hand-in-hand with her comrade's plan as the heroes spent the next few minutes getting themselves ready. As the guards continued their patrol, a whistle caught their attention as they turned to the source and saw Serra being escorted by Roland, Radomus and Adrienn, the latter three disguised as Ashura-Kai members.

"Huh? Whose are youse?" The surly bouncer called out to them, with Adrienn flinching in disgust over the thug's foul breath.

"W-We were tasked with escorting this fine woman to Mr. Tayama." Xey replied, nervously adjusting the collar of their suit. "Once we told her about our bosses' skills in the bedroom, she fell head over heels for him."

"Yeah, after hearing how passionate and caring and considerate he is, I knew I had to ditch my boyfriend instantly. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Tayama is a lot bigger than my ex will ever be." Serra added, resisting the urge to break her act and start laughing as the bouncer eyed them up.

"Fine, youse can pass. I'm sure youse know where Mr. Tayama's room is. Be careful, hes busy dealing with some odder punks." The bouncer said, stepping to the side as the group of four stepped into the luxurious apartment complex and entered the elevators. Once they were sure nobody was watching them, they broke down into laughter over how easily they fooled those simpletons.

"Unbelievable, those morons fell for it hook, line and sinker!" Roland chuckled, holding onto his torso. "That cover story you made up was pure gold!"

"Indeed; I spouted some of the sappy nonsense that my ex-husband used on me and they loved it. Imagine, Tayama being caring and considerate when he had his thugs ambush our friends; I doubt he's even that big anyway." Serra chimed in, letting out a quick chuckle as the group patiently waited in the rising elevator.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ugh…my head hurts…" Heather winced, slowly sitting up on the carpet as she took in her surroundings. The young girl found herself in the penthouse suite that she had visited way back then with the hopes of forming a peace treaty with the Ashura-Kai, only this time the room looked a lot different. Now standing on her own feet, she soon spotted Anna and Shelly shuffling their feet nervously on the carpet as the pink-haired girl saw what had made her friends nervous; standing before them was Tayama, gingerly tossing her Ruby Ring in the air before catching it in his palm.

"Well, well. It's been a while, hasn't it, Heather?" He smirked, placing the ring on his desk as if daring Heather to try and snatch it from him. "I'm glad you're more co-operative than those other two men you came here with."

"H-Hey! We didn't do nothing to you and your thugs, s-so let us go now!" Noel requested, struggling to break free from his ropes as he and Corey were on the left side of the spacious room, guarded by a pair of Ashura-Kai thugs.

"Look Tayama, we have no interest in your little game, so if you could give me back my ring and let us go, that'll be appreciated." Heather demanded, crossing her arms with a huff.

"That's MR. Tayama to you, you brat!" The first thug yelled in anger.

"Watch your mouth punk! You want me to sell your dad to the whorehouse?!" The other thug threatened, pointing at her dangerously.

"Well I doubt I'd be that profitable for you, so it'll be a waste of time…" Corey commented, his mind taken aback by the pitiful threat lobbied at him.

"Rather than let this arguing go on any longer, let's get down to the business at hand. You want something I have, so I think it's fair that you three do something for me." Tayama stated, raising a hand to calm his goons down.

"Y-You want a f-favor from us?" Shelly inquired nervously, a sinister smirk forming on the crime lords face.

"Yes…take off your clothes." The tosser requested, horrified looks appearing on the heroes faces.

"O-Our clothes? But we're too young for such a thing!" Anna protested, with Tayama letting out a low chuckle.

"Hahahaha, that's what those fools in the Hunter Association tell you. Love has no age, as I often say. Do this for me, and you'll get your ring back." The older man replied, a failed attempt at easing the young girls.

"B-But I don't want to do it; I-I'm scared…" Shelly squeaked nervously, an enraged look appearing on Tayama's face.

"Take your damn clothes off, NOW!" He demanded, yelling at the young girls who flinched in terror. A few tears of fear falling down her cheeks, Shelly began to slowly undress herself with Anna and Heather exchanging sad looks with each other before following suit. Both Corey and Noel turned their heads away from their loved ones in respect as Tayama and his thugs slobbered over the trio like rabid wolves. Soon enough, the trio were left in nothing but their panties, with Anna and Shelly standing close to each other to protect their petite bodies as Heather shot the old bastard a dirty look.

"There, we degraded ourselves for your sick pleasure, MR. Tayama. Now can I have my fucking ring back?" She snapped at Tayama, who smirked at the girls in perversion.

"No…now I want you three to make out with each other." He requested, drool escaping his rancid mouth. "After all, those two seem to be doing a good job at it…"

"But you said that we only had to take our clothes off." Anna protested once more, frowning at the older man for going back on his deal.

"True, I did say that. But given how rude Heather was to me before, I think an…additional requirement was in place for you troublemakers." Tayama sneered at them. Not wanting to anger him any further, they began cuddling up against each other, giving each other a series of quick kisses as the disgusting tosser began digging into his pants and whipped out his diseased, borderline gangrenous member, pus oozing out of the several warts that peppered the organ. Slowly stroking it, he continued to leer at his eye-candy, mentally cursing the police who attempted to arrest him for possession of child pornography. However, a more twisted idea formed in his mind, one the he knows he will love. "You can stop now. Shelly, why don't you give me some…special service?"

The lilac-haired girl ceased her cuddling and turned to look at Tayama, recoiling in horror at the sight of his member. "N-No! I won't let that thing near me!"

"You don't have a damn choice! Suck on my cock, now!" The tosser demanded, glaring at the young girl.

"I said no, and that's that!" Shelly snapped back, causing Tayama to growl at her and advance towards her. But just as he was about to grab her, the door to his office slammed open, a guttural battlecry echoing through the room as Roland lunged at Tayama and punched him square in the jaw, causing the tosser to crash into his desk.

"M-Mr Tayama!" His thugs cried out, with Corey and Noel giving each other a confirmatory nod as they broke free of their bindings and slammed the thugs onto the ground, punching the back of their heads to knock the goons out.

"Roland, Adrienn, Serra, Radomus; you saved us!" Shelly jumped for joy, wiping a small tear away as the young girls began redressing themselves quickly.

"Anna, Noel! I'm so relived that you're both safe." Radomus called out to his children, embracing them tightly in a warm hug.

"I-It was scary, but at least I wasn't alone. Besides, I knew you'd come and rescue me." Anna chirped happily, having remembered the matter at hand. "Heather, the ring!"

"Got it!" Heather replied, quickly lunging towards Tayama's and scooped the ring up in her hand as the older man recovered from the punch and saw the retreating figure.

"G-Give that back!" He demanded, standing up on his feet as Heather poked her tongue out at him.

"This slimeball took the Ruby Ring from you?" Adrienn inquired.

"Yes, and he forced us to take our clothes off if we wanted it back." Shelly answered, the heroes turning to glare at the sick fucker before them.

"So you forced some young girls to strip for you? You sick bastard!" Roland hissed at the crime lord.

"So what if I did? It's your fault I was forced into this sexual emergency; you did take my prize after all." Tayama retorted.

"Hah, your prize?" The blonde man continued.

"Yes, Serra! Serra is my prize and my prize only! I won't allow some motherfucker to—" The bespectacled man began, only to get cut off by Serra laughing over his comment. "M-My prize, w-what's so funny?"

"I'm laughing at the notion that I'm your prize when that couldn't be further from the truth. Even if I go out of my way to ignore the fact that you're a sick predator who lusts after underage girls, that doesn't change the fact that you're a contemptible parasite who thrives on exploiting innocent people for the sake of fattening your pockets. Besides, I already have a most wonderful boyfriend I'm currently dating." Serra retorted coolly, as she and Roland gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. "And between you and me, he's one of two men I dated who have treated me with respect."

"One of two men?" Roland asked in curiosity, glancing momentarily at Radomus. "By any chance was it—"

"Me? I do apologise for cutting you off, but you're on the money. Though it was a one-off affair, it was a most magical and exhilarating night for the both of us. But that's a tale for another time, as there's a ruffian who needs dealing with." The gentleman answered, a fuming Tayama breathing angrily to himself.

"Everywhere I go, there are thieves and scoundrels who try and take my prize from me. I will kill all those who stand in my way!" Tayama bellowed, bringing out his duel disk. "Roland, duel me! I will make you suffer for taking what's rightfully mine!"

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Tayama. You will pay for all the suffering you inflicted onto my friends!" The blonde man retorted, bringing out his own duel disk.

"Duel!" Both duellists declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **(Insert track here: Pokémon Reborn Gym-Battle)**

 **Roland: 4000  
Tayama: 4000**

"Allow me to bedazzle and terrify you with my skill; Gladiatorial Entrance! This allows me to special summon a Gladiator Beast from my deck and activate its effect. Come, Gladiator Beast Hoplomus!" Tayama declared, summoning the beast-warrior from his deck as the rhinoceros bolstered its defensive capabilities.

 **DEF (2100-2400)**

"Now then, I'll special summon Test Tiger from my hand with its effect, enabling me to tribute Hoplomus and Tiger to Link Summon Test Panther, enabling me to add a card to my hand. Then I'll summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari and end my turn with two cards facedown." He continued, glaring at Roland. "Now then, make your mo—hey, hey! What are you doing?!"

"Forgive me, Mr. Tayama. I was simply sharing a bottle of your most expensive wine with my co-workers." Radomus chimed in, taking a bottle of wine out of Tayama's alcohol cabinet before pouring a glass for himself, Serra, Adrienn and Corey. "But don't allow me to interrupt your game; go for it, Roland!"

"Very well, I'll draw!" Roland declared, drawing his card and analysed Tayama's field. The blonde man knew that Gladiator Beasts were no joke, especially with the new support they got recently. However, he figured that the imbecile before him would have no idea on how to use them properly, allowing him to be a bit bold with his strategies. "I'll play two copies of my Dark Contract with the Gate and activate their effects to add a Swirl Slime and A Necro Slime to my hand, before using Swirl Slime's effect to send it and Necro Slime to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc. Next I'll play Forbidden Dark Contract of the Swamp King and use its effect to special summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon. Now I'll have my Oracle King attack your Panther—"

"Pathetic, I activate my Gladiator Taming to switch your monster into defense position!" The crime lord retorted, activating his quick-play spell as a whip soon appeared in Dimacari's hand with the Cape Buffalo lashing at the powerful fiend.

"No matter, I'll end my turn with a card facedown." The blonde man continued, with Tayama smirking at the meddlesome foe. The old tosser knew that his continuous spells will drain all of Roland's lifepoints away, enabling him to claim his prize.

"In that case, I draw!" The bespectacled man declared. "Perfect, I summon Gladiator Beast Andal to my field and have Dimacari attack your Armageddon!" As he ordered his monster to, the buffalo lunged at the omniscient fiend and shattered it with its bulky fists, before glowing soon afterwards as it retreated back into the deck with another beast-warrior taking its place. "As I expected, my Laquari comes out to play, which means it gets a generous attack boost."

 **ATK (1800-2100)**

"Now, I end my turn. It's game over Roland; hand me my prize, now!" Tayama demanded, with Roland snickering to himself. "W-What's so funny?!"

"The amount of times I've have people declare victory over me due to my Dark Contract cards is staggering." The blonde man replied, drawing his next card. "Since my Oracle King is on the field, any effect damage I would take is added to my lifepoints instead."

 **Roland: 8000**

"Th-That's not fair!" The crime lord protested angrily, shaking his fist at Roland. "I was supposed to get my prize now!"

"Oh put a sock in it; I wonder how your comrades put up with you and your incessant whining." Adrienn chimed in, causing the older man to growl under his breath.

"Now where was I? Oh yes; I place my newest monster in its Pendulum Zone, Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero G.O.D. Reiji! Now I can use his effect to normal summon a level 5 or higher D/D monster without a tribute, and I choose D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok and use its effect to bring back my Armageddon from the graveyard!" Roland continued with grace and finesse.

"What a mouthful; guess the designer of that card really loved himself." Serra chuckled lightly to herself, taking a small sip of wine. "Then again, I can't blame him. Especially since the fruits of his labor are giving Tayama such a hard time."

"Since I have two Level 8 monsters on my field, I can overlay my monsters together to XYZ summon D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga. But it's not over yet; I activate my Dark Contract of the Gates to add two more D/D monsters to my hand, before using my Forbidden Dark Contract's effect to fusion summon using the D/D Proud Ogre and D/D Lilith in my hand to Fusion Summon D/D/D Flame Emperor Executive Genghis! Next, I'll summon D/D Ghost from my hand, with Genghis' effect activating so I can special summon Proud Ogre from the graveyard and tune the two together to Synchro Summon D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" The blonde man continued, glancing at the final card in his hand. "Now I'll play the Card of Demise, allowing me to draw five cards on the condition I discard my entire hand after five turns have passed, not that it'll matter in the long run. From my hand, I play the standard Dark Contract with the Swamp King and use it's effect to send D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell and D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser to the graveyard to Fusion Summon D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok. Next I'll follow up with my facedown card, D/D/D Human Resources; this enables me to shuffle three D/D or Dark Contract cards from my graveyard into the deck to add two cards to my hand. But I won't need to use them, as I can end you this turn; my infallible legion, crush this pathetic worm before me!"

Tayama could barely do so much as scream, watching in horror as the onslaught devastated his field and denied him the one chance he had of claiming his prize.

 **(Track ends here)**

 **Tayama: 0  
Winner: Roland**

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Th-This can't be; how could I lose?!" Tayama bellowed, yanking his duel disk off his arm and threw it towards Roland's feet. "Stupid piece of shit deck failed me!"

"How pitiful; rather than accept that your loss was a result of your poor decision making, you cast blame towards the cards you wielded. This is even more laughable when you factor in that Gladiator Beasts were quite the powerhouse back in the day, with the new support breathing some new life into them." The blonde man coolly retorted, taking the deck for himself. "Since you handed them over to me, I'll gladly accept your gift. After all I'm sure I can use them better than you ever could."

"Yeah…I see where you're coming from. My deck for my prize; a most reasonable trade if I say so myself." The resilient tosser calmed down a little, outstretching his hand. "Well, time to fulfil your end of the bargain."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were the own who threw your cards at him before making the deal, so if anything you just gifted him something for nothing. Not that I'd ever go with you in the first place; you are by none, the most repulsive man I have ever met, and I've have the misfortune of coming across some nasty folk. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a most wonderful boyfriend to congratulate." Serra smirked at the crime lord, bringing Roland into a hug as the two kissed each other passionately, the young man gently squeezing his lovers' soft, plump backside with Serra giggling affectionately in response. This had caused Tayama to broke, collapsing onto his knees and began crying loudly over losing his prize for good.

"Pathetic…to see the once "great" Tayama crying like a spoilt brat." A voice coldly mocked him, the group turning to the source only to see the office door wide open, a trio of figures sneering at the fallen crime lord.

"H-Hey, aren't you the leaders of the angels and demons?" Noel inquired, with Jonathan laughing lightly in response.

"That may have been the case a while ago, but we were abandoned by the ones who we put our faith and trust in. At the very least, I can look Flynn and Isabeau in the eye again." The young man replied, an arrogant smirk plastered on Walter's face.

"Aw man, I missed the part where he gets destroyed in a card game. I would've loved to have seen that." Walter whistled to himself. "Still, seeing him cry like this is amazing."

"Y-You!" Tayama snapped, getting back on his feet and glared at the samurai. "H-How dare you let them out, Hallelujah! You will pay for your betrayal!"

"Betrayal? Hah, don't make me laugh. You were the one who betrayed me when you got my brother killed!" Hallelujah snapped back, crossing his arms in defiance. "Besides, it's over for you; I staged a coup with the help of these fine gentlemen."

"A coup?! What do you mean, a coup?!" The bespectacled tosser demanded.

"It's simple, really. Turns out a majority of the Ashura-Kai are sick of this pointless war you dragged them in, more so since you got Abe killed, whom they respected greatly. What we're saying is that your reign of terror is over." Jonathan answered, a look of horror appearing on Tayama's face as he realised that it was indeed over.

"No…NO! I-I will not lose to some scum like you!" He bellowed, sweat pouring down his face as Roland glared at him.

"No, you won't lose to us; you HAVE lost to us." The blonde man retorted, breaking away from Serra as he moved behind the crime lord. "Now if you'll let me arrest you, I can ensure this process will go smoothly and painlessly."

Tayama was fed up with this whole thing; he wanted to kill Roland so he could claim his prize. Upon realising Roland was close to the open window, he had formed a most deadly plan. Turning around abruptly, he let out a bellow and charged at Roland, the old man constantly shouting, "my prize!" over and over as he attempted to tackle Roland, only for the blonde man to get out of the way with Tayama falling out the window. He began screaming in fear as he began falling, only for something to snatch his feet within its grasp, the tosser looking up and saw that it was…Antasma?

"Screeek! Vat vere vou finking, running out ze vindow like zat?" The Bat King inquired, turning to face the heroes who had stunned expressions on their faces.

"Woah! What kind of demon is that?!" Walter exclaimed.

"I'm not sure myself, there was nothing in the sacred texts I read that mentions a creature like that. Besides, I thought you would know more about demons than I, given your time with the Demon Lord himself." Jonathan replied.

"As someone with personal knowledge regarding the demons, I don't think that creature before us is one…" Hallelujah added, raising a hand to his chin.

"Vallow me zo introduce myzelf; I am ze Bat King, Antasma. I shall claim my beloffet Angels of Aevium for myself. Tayama's service to Ze Divine Conzpiracy is not over vet, zo I zhall be taking him back to our baze!" The Bat King introduced himself, before flying off into the night with his prize in tow.

"…Seems that Tressa's taste in henchmen is interesting, to say the least." Corey commented.

"It doesn't matter who or what she throws at us, there's no way we'll ever lose to her!" Heather declared, putting her Ruby Ring back on. "Come on, let's head back to base so we can begin our next plan of attack!"

"W-Wait a minute, what about Micaiah? She—she got herself injured tyring to protect us." Shelly inquired, a concerned expression on her face.

"Not to worry, I just receive word from the Hunter Association that's she's all better now. We'll head on over to the outpost to pick her up, and to explain our new allies to them." Adrienn replied, the heroes agreeing with xyr plan as they all vacated the premises, hoping that they'll get to finish off Tayama in their next encounter.

 **Yeah, I tore that fucker Tayama** **a new asshole. I never liked the guy; he's a selfish, cowardly, ugly, sexist creep who's too much of an arrogant tosser for his own good. Rest assured, he will get his due punishment. That said, the next chapter will be very intense, so make sure to look out for it.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch reclaimed)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (POW) (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos (POW)**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey (POW)**

 **Heather (POW) (Ruby Ring reclaimed)**

 **Shelly (POW)**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Jonathan**

 **Walter**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth (Defeated)**

 **Baal (Defeated)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Gansley**

 **Crump**

 **Johnson**

 **Nezbitt**

 **Leicther**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick**

 **Triple 6**

 **Pretty Boy**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	54. Chapter 54

**After all those exciting card games, it's about time I give you all another slice of action that I'm sure you'll love; a thrilling car chase around Tokyo. It'll be a most exhilarating experience for you all to enjoy and will be some of my finest work yet. So buckle your seatbelts everyone; it's time to ride on the wild side of life!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 53: Grand Theft Auto: Tokyo Drift_

 **Narita International Airport: Kanto: Tokyo**

The normally bustling airport was deathly silent; fitting since all the tourists and citizens are busy in their homes, keeping themselves safe from the demons rampaging throughout the once awe-inspiring metropolis. However, the silence would prove to be a boon for once as the lone figure walking throughout the derelict airport needed to move undetected to ensure their mission would be a success.

With her long, flowing orange hair, her bright blue eyes and her tall yet slender figure, she was a most beautiful sight to behold. This combined with her stunning outfit, which was made up of a red and white striped shirt, a pair of denim short-shorts and a large, thick magenta jacket, was clear proof that she worked in the modelling industry.

"Hmmm, for once I'm glad the crowd isn't here to cheer for me, Risa Raider." She mused to herself, adjusting the headphones and tinted sunglasses that rested on her head. Risa Raider was on of Aevium's most beloved citizens due to her efforts in supporting the disadvantaged masses, as well as fighting alongside the Angels of Aevium against the enemies of peace and freedom. Recently, she stumbled across some troubling information regarding a possible truce between the Divine Conspiracy and the Cult of Kosmos and informed her allies in Tokyo about it. In response, they pledged to send their finest escort to protect her as they travelled from the airport to their base of operations. Having stepped outside, Risa took in a deep breath of the clean crisp air, a smile forming on her face upon seeing her chauffer for the trip.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Risa?" Julius greeted, the duo firmly shaking each other's hands.

"I knew the Angels promised me a good escort, but to have my favorite Xen Destroyer himself escort me is the best outcome possible." She smiled back, the young man opening the door for her as he hopped into the driver's seat and revved up the engine.

"I hope you don't mind if I brought a few others with me; safety in numbers as they say." The young man commented, gesturing towards Ren, Damien and Kymmi who all waved back at her as they buckled themselves up.

"Fine by me, this place gives me the creeps anyway; it's so…empty." Risa replied, leaning towards the young man and began petting his cheek. "Once we're done with business, why don't we partake in a little pleasure…?" She purred seductively.

"It's best if you get permission from Lady Melia beforehand; I'm but her devoted servant." Julius answered, turning his attention to the road as he began driving down the road and towards the base, unaware that they group were being watched by some shadowy agents.

"Tch, I never liked that bitch Risa; always going on about how she fights for the people or some shit. I can't believe that's who they got to replace Serra." Junko scoffed in disgust, watching the fleeing SUV alongside Mukuro.

"Fret not, our agents in the field will deal with them swiftly. Besides, they'll prove to be useful bargaining tools against the Angels of Aevium." Mukuro chimed in.

"Exactly. I can't believe we have to work with those creepy cultists; why are we bringing the Angels to them anyway, to have them partake in some sort of rape orgy?" Junko questioned outloud, shivering to herself. "And I thought that disgusting tosser Tayama was bad enough."

"I've heard that Tayama's days are numbered, what with the embarrassing loss he was dealt in his personal headquarters. But that's for another time, I've got to inform the assault squads to get ready." Mukuro replied, bringing out her walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Caesar, get the Devil's Hand ready, we've got a target to capture."

" _Loud and clear, I'll get my boys ready to begin the attack."_ Caesar promised, sending a message to his field commanders to begin their important mission. "Attention agents of the Devil's Hand. We were tasked with a most important mission; to retrieve valuable intel regarding our latest plans and troop movements. Should the enemy get their hands on it, it'll spell doom for our glorious movement. Which is why we must capture the anti-Tressa infidels and bring them to justice!"

"OOORAAAAAAAHHH! For Lady Tressa!" The bikers hollered and cheered, with Caesar hopping onto his bike and lead the charge as they all swarmed towards their target.

 **0000**

"So, how have things been at Aevium while we were away?" Ren inquired, hoping to break the ice.

"Same old business as usual; Flora tried and failed to get elected mayor of Grand Dream City. I'll give her this, she's determined as hell to get the position." Risa chimed in. "Now I'll throw it back to how, how have things been going here? I'm afraid to say that I don't have all the details yet."

"It's a long story, but I'll try and sum it up as neat as possible. We were going to release our games to the public during the rally, until Krishna and his merry band of assholes declared war on us and everything we stood for. Initially it seemed like a swift but painful end for us, but with the loss of his most important agent, the Divine Powers have crumbled rapidly like a house of cards. And in case you weren't 100% sure who they were, the Divine Powers are a group of ancient deities who wish to bring salvation as they claim, but we all know that it's a ruse for them to gain supreme power over all of existence." Kymmi began explaining.

"They're a bunch of deceitful swine; lying to me about Ame orchestrating the execution of my mother. I'm ashamed to say that I fell for it and joined them momentarily; thankfully I was granted a second chance at redemption, but it shows just how manipulative Krishna is." Damien added before he suddenly remembered something important. "Oh yeah, we forgot to mention how some of our former allies betrayed us to join the Divine Powers."

"I see…and was former Xen Boy a part of these traitors?" Risa replied, eyeing the young man suspiciously.

"That's what Melia thought so at first, until she discovered that the real one was captured by an agent of the Cult of Kosmos, which was how we learned of their existence in the first place. Those sick fucks threatened to have their way with the Angels of Aevium, but were swiftly punished for their vile blasphemy." Julius answered.

"I wouldn't worry about those assholes; I doubt they would've been as amazing as you are, from what they tell me…" Risa smirked at the young man, his cheeks flushing a fierce red as he turned to look out the window and saw a most troublesome sight.

"S-Shit! Looks like we've got company!" He called out, the group turning their attention and saw a sizable swarm of Devil's Hand bikers, with King Dick and Triple 6 leading the pack.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've got some roadkill to capture. Time to slice and dice them up!" Triple 6 hollered, revving up his twin-bladed chainsaw and waved it frantically in the air. Knowing that it would be a wise idea to take out the hostile bikers, Kymmi brought out the assault rifle she pilfered from the SOL raid and began firing it in bursts, icing a few bikers as their corpses were flung off their bikes and landed on the hard asphalt. With Julius stepping his foot on the gas, the SUV sped off into the distance with the bikers fervently pursuing them, a few of them falling one by one as Kymmi continued picking them off. But unbeknownst to the heroes; Nijisaki and Musashidou were camping on top of a ruined building, aiming their mounted bazooka towards the road ahead of the heroes.

"Heheheh, we'll blow those fools to smithereens with our rocket launcher." Nijisaki smirked ominously, his binoculars directed onto the heroes.

"This baby may've cost a fortune, but it'll be worth it if we can defeat some of their most powerful agents with it." Musashidou chuckled, determining right now to be the most opportune time to fire it. Taking aim, they fired the launcher at the road and smirked as they saw it hurtling towards the heroes, only for said smirk to drop as it soon veered to the right towards the space between the heroes and the bikers, blowing up the road and left a sizable gap to jump. Seeing this, both King Dick and Triple 6 revved up their engines and were able to jump the gap, alongside some of the lower bikers. The others however, didn't know how to speed up and fell down the gap and to their deaths. "Uh-oh…that didn't go to plan."

"L-Let's just hope that the others can succeed, that way our failure would get ignored." Nijisaki chimed in, a look of concern on his face as the two executives quickly fled the area.

"Dirty fuckin' trick you pulled there, eh. I'll kill you to death!" King Dick hissed, lighting up a stick of dynamite and threw it at the heroes. However, Damian was able to knock it away with his rifle and sent it back towards the hostile biker. "Aw, shi—" he began, before blowing up into a million bloody pieces.

"Shit! Man down, I repeat man down!" Triple 6 spoke into his phone, standing on his two feet as he swung his chainsaw in the air. "I'm gonna flay you alive, motherfuckers!"

"W-What do we do now?" Ren inquired, a confident smile forming on Julius' face.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." He replied, turning to the right and towards a tunnel. The SUV dove through it with Triple 6 continuing his chainsaw dance on his bike, the villain's eyes widening as he realized that it was too late to save himself. With a sickening thud, his head was torn off his body by the tunnel and rolled down the road, a small trail of blood frightening the bikers as they crashed into the wall and died in the ensuing inferno. "There we go, that's one nuisance out of the way."

"Unfortunately, we're not out of the water just yet…" Risa chimed in, her eyes focusing on a second platoon of Devil's Hand bikers, lead by Pretty Boy and Caesar himself. But as if things couldn't get any worse, they were soon joined by a group of jeeps owned by the Knight's of Hanoi, a sleek Mercedes-Benz following behind the jeeps.

"Ah, this little game has become interesting all of a sudden." Specter smirked from behind the wheel, as Varis focused on the main objective at hand. Realizing that the situation grew incredibly dire, Julius resorted to ramming his car into the group of bikers, sending their bodies flying with Pretty Boy opting to jump off his bike and land on the front of the SUV. But before he could bring out his knife to shatter the windscreen, Risa quickly snatched a pistol out of the glovebox and fired a few rounds into his head, brain matter flying everywhere as his corpse fell to the road and crumpled into a pile.

"Shit! Pretty Boy!" Caesar cried out in anguish, glaring at the heroes for killing his second-in-command before noticing the incoming swarm of Grove Street gangsters, lead by the Johnson Brothers. He smirked at this, knowing that they'll kill the insolent anti-Tressa heretics and avenge their fallen comrade. The heroes, noticing the incoming swarm whispered amongst each other before agreeing to whatever radical plan they came up with, as Julius flipped a switch in the SUV to turn it invisible. This had caught the villains off-guard, who were going too fast to slow down in time as they crashed into each other, with Caesar screaming as he was sent flying off his motorbike.

"Aw shit, here we go again." CJ sighed wearily, knowing that either Big Smoke or AI would chew them out again, as he and his brother watched the biker gang leader crash into an overhead sign, his body shattering upon impact as blood and gore sprayed the area. The heroes, having escaped the brutal carnage hi-fived each other upon making it out of there alive.

"Whew! Who would've thought we would live to see the next day?" Ren cheered, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Let's just hope this is the last car chase I partake in, because I don't think I can do this anymore." Damien commented, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Kymmi quipped.

"Truth be told, I don't wanna get used to it. Had it not been for this car's cloaking capabilities we would've been goners." Julius chimed in.

"No need to worry about that could've, would've, should've business; we made it out alive and that's all that matters. Besides, I'm sure Melia will reward you handsomely for surviving such an ordeal…" Risa snickered, the rest of the car chuckling alongside her as Julius laughed a little hesitantly.

"Well that's ultimately up to Lady Melia on how I get rewarded for my services, should she deem it necessary." The young man replied.

"Aw, come now. I'm sure she'll be most gratefully for escorting me safely; you just need to keep your chin up and hope for the best." Risa smiled, relaxing in her chair as the SUV continued down the road and towards Starlight Studio's main headquarters.

 **Later that day: at the Palace of the Hegemon**

AI was glaring at the unsuccessful agents who reported back to him, the group nervously shuffling their feet as they saw the high commander pace up and down the room in a rageful manner. Aside from the agents who partook in the pursuit; a few of them worked behind the scenes to ensure its success, those agents being Redi, Professor Strange and Luigi. They all knew that he was already in a bad mood from Tayama's failure to secure the Ruby Ring and were not looking forward to his upcoming diatribe.

"So…let me get this straight." Ai began, in the calm anger that sent fear down all their spines. "You mean to tell me that not only did you lot fail to acquire the target and the intel she gathered on us, but the entirety of the Devil's Hand was slain during the capture. Am I right?"

"Y-Yes s-sir. W-W tried our b-best, h-honestly." Luigi stammered in fear, with the high commander sighing one more.

"Your best…?" He replied, casually eying up the table where the map and wooden figures were placed before pushing them aside in one swift movement. "YOUR BEST WASN'T FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH!"

"M-Master Ai, I can explain; we weren't expecting Melia to send her best agent to pick up the girl." Professor Strange made excuses.

"Wasn't expecting?! Don't give me that fucking shit; you should all know how the Angel's hierarchy works by now! First, there's Melia sitting up-top as you would expect. Then there's her top three agents; her wife Venam, her lover and devout servant Julius, and her close ally Ren. And then there's the other Angels just underneath those three. The point is, you should've seen this coming, especially since you're a genius and all!" Ai continued ranting.

"But sire, we were overwhelmed by the assal—" Nijisaki started.

"Overwhelmed?! You were guarding that damn rocket launcher alongside that lardass over there! And you missed the damn mark, screwing up the one fucking job that you had!" Ai retorted.

"I-I am so dreadfully sorry." The Chief of Staff apologized profusely.

"Your shitty apologies won't bring back our fallen comrades! Imbeciles!" Ai ranted, throwing a pair of pens onto the desk. "We need to gather as many agents as we can; once the enemy has crushed the Divine Powers, they'll be coming for our head next. How are we supposed to build our numbers when we keep losing men? Men that we desperately need if we're to win this seemingly endless war, a war in which more than our very lives will be lost should the Divine Conspiracy fall. We need all the agents we can muster; and now I'll have to report this to Lady Tressa, and SHE'S not in the best of moods either."

"What could have her on edge this very moment?" Varis inquired, with Ai gesturing at the door as Roboppi opened it and chuckled a bound-up Tayama into the room, the crime lord sweating up a storm as the young boy bowed in respect before exiting the room.

"This worthless tosser has failed us for the last fucking time! Not only did he cost us the Ruby Ring, but he also lost a sizable chunk of our army. And word on the street is that the Hunter Association plan on retaking the Yamato Perpetual Reactor; if we lose that then we'll lose a large chunk of our electricity, forcing us to rely on those Kosmos cultists for power." He explained, with Tayama squirming in his bindings.

"I-I-I can explain; I needed to sate my sexual desires, and Shelly would be the outlet for me to do so. However, that fuck Roland stopped me from having my way with her, all while flaunting my prize in my face; my fucking prize!" Tayama growled in anger.

"Enough!" Ai roared, slapping Tayama harshly, before grabbing him by his collar. "Now listen closely you disgusting piece of shit; you will defend the Yamato Perpetual Reactor with whatever troops you have left. If it should fall to the enemy, then pray to that bastard Krishna that I don't find you, because I will be more vicious to you than I was towards Scarecrow. Understand?!"

"Y-Yes sir…" Tayama weakly replied, the old tosser on the verge of tears as he shivered on the spot in fear.

"Good!" Ai quickly replied, turning to face the other agents. "As for you lot; do not fail me again in your next mission!" He demanded, the group quickly nodding as they all fled the small meeting room.

 **A bit shorter than usual, but the next chapter will make up for it by having plenty of racy content to enjoy, including a lemon. So stay tuned for that since it'll be another great chapter.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch reclaimed)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (POW) (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos (POW)**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey (POW)**

 **Heather (POW) (Ruby Ring reclaimed)**

 **Shelly (POW)**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Risa Raider**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Jonathan**

 **Walter**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth (Defeated)**

 **Baal (Defeated)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Gansley**

 **Crump**

 **Johnson**

 **Nezbitt**

 **Leicther**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick (K.I.A)**

 **Triple 6 (K.I.A)**

 **Pretty Boy (K.I.A)**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell) (K.I.A)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter**

 _Chapter 54: A sensual strategy_

 **Palace of the Hegemon: Chancellor's meeting hall**

The Chancellor's Hall, where the high-command of the Divine Conspiracy usually discuss their strategies has been cleared out today. Grandmaster Tressa was busy tiding up the strange device in the center of the room, quickly covering it up with a large white blanket before allowing her elite trio to step inside the room, a suitable audience for her latest weapon against her foes.

"Reporting for duty, Lady Tressa!" Big Smoke saluted his master, with Sartorius and Ai following suit. "What is it you wished to show us today?"

"What I have here is the ultimate solution to our troubles regarding out lack of agents. Behold!" Tressa proudly declared, removing the blanket off the device, revealing itself to be a time machine.

"Woah, amazing!" Ai called out in joy, a puzzled expression soon appearing on his face. "But what is it exactly?"

"It appears to be a time machine of sorts; one that can enable us to obtain as many agents as we could ever hope for. I figured this'll help ease your nerves, sweetheart. Especially since those imbeciles failed you the other day." The young merchant answered affectionately to her boyfriend.

"Ay-ay, it was the most frustrating experience so far. They had all the resources they needed to pull the mission off, and they failed! What doesn't help is the fact that Tayama failed to secure the Ruby Ring for our needs; I ordered that worthless tosser to defend the Yamato Perpetual Reactor, but I firmly believe he'll fail in that as well." Ai commented, raising a finger to his chin. "Ah well, let's just hope we can find a new energy source quickly."

"It was surprisingly merciful of you to give him a final chance; I would've executed that piece of filth for his failure. Perhaps destiny might swing in our favour once more and hand us a crucial victory." Sartorius added.

"That reminds me, where's your little brother? Been a while since I saw him." Big Smoke inquired.

"He's busy in his room, pleasuring himself with the Angels of Aevium porn those Kosmos cultists gave us. I'm just thankful that flappy bat hasn't mauled him over that." Ai answered curtly, turning towards the time machine and clapped his hands together. "Enough chatter! Let's get this baby working."

"I couldn't agree more!" Tressa chimed in, flipping the large switch on the machine; the group of four watching in awe as the machine whirred and glowed on the spot, a powerful light emanating from the large chamber attached to the machine. All of a sudden, the machine began shaking rapidly on the spot for a few moments, stopping as quickly as it began before the door opened and a large blanket of smoke escaped from the pod. Shortly afterwards, a trio of figures emerged from the opened pod and surveyed their new surroundings, looks of confusion and annoyance plastered on their faces. (For those of you wondering, the three agents they just recruited are Flavius, Pothinus and Septimius from Assassin's Creed: Origins, an amazing game by the way.)

"Ugh…what is this?! This wasn't supposed to happen at all!" Flavius protested angrily, kicking the time machine with his foot in annoyance, his gaze soon turning towards Tressa. "Who are you and how did you bring us here?!"

"I am Tressa Colzione; Grandmaster of the Order of Ancients. I had been waiting to call forth one of the great founders of the organisation to aid us in our conquest of the world." She introduced herself.

"Ah, the Order still lives on I see? This is excell—" Pothinus began, only to recoil at the sight of Septimius upchucking some expensive wine, a side-effect from travelling through time. "Oh, not good."

"Argh…what a waste of perfectly good wine." Septimius replied somewhat bitterly, wiping his mouth once he was finished.

"O-Order of Ancients? My, my; what's with the sudden name change?" Ai inquired, with Big Smoke wrapping an arm around the young man.

"It's about time you learnt the truth; the Divine Conspiracy? It was all a cover to hide our true identities. We are the Order of Ancients; an organisation who seeks control over the world in the name of everlasting peace. The Order had infiltrated the Divine Powers in order to gather likeminded members, and to eradicate a major threat to our organisation. With the Divine Powers on the verge of destruction; all we need to do is for the Divine Conspiracy to disappear, and our friend Tayama will be the perfect scapegoat." Big Smoke began.

"We will stage our deaths at the hands of him and his Ashura-Kai; the fangame rebels will believe it and deal that pitiful fool the finishing blow. Then they'll set their eyes on Krishna and those imbecilic Metal Slug fools, enabling us to sow the seeds of order in their shadows. Granted, it goes against the agenda that the Cult of Kosmos have, but they're disposable pawns in this grand scheme of destiny." Sartorius continued.

"Now wait just a minute; the plan sounds nice and all but what's this about fangames?" Flavius inquired, a confused expression on his face.

"The fangames are the power source of our enemies, far greater than that of the Apple of Eden, and the Staff of Alexander combined. With these games, the Angels of Aevium have managed to create a massive army that follows their every single whim; such power would be better put to use serving the Order of Ancients." Tressa explained, handing the three Order leaders important documents regarding the Angels. "Here is all the data we gathered on them. Be careful, they've caused us an agonising amount of grief."

"Heheheh, they look pretty cute. Wouldn't mind havin' a bit of fun with them, if you get what I mean…" Septimius commented, a lecherous grin forming on his face as Pothinus sighed to himself.

"Septimius, now's not the time to let your hormones take control of you. Right now, we've got to strengthen the Order while our enemies are unaware of our existence." The fairly old man replied.

"Besides, we've already got several people lusting after them, my younger brother included." Ai added, pointing his thumb back towards the hallway behind him. "So how do we pull off our sudden demise?"

"We arrest the Gotham cronies, slather their hands in blood and have them claim they killed us. Luckily for us, a few of them are allied with the Order; Mr. Freeze, Two-Face, Professor Strange, the Al Ghuls, Deathstroke, Deadshot and the Riddler are all sympathetic to our cause. With a bit of persuasion, we can get them to rat out their comrades and get them arrested, leaving enough evidence to indicate that they betrayed us." Big Smoke proposed.

"Yes, and with the fangame traitors on our side we can recreate their games to be far greater than the enemies' games, enabling us to harvest the power that the Angels have wielded against us for so long." Sartorius added, turning to face the newcomers. "All we need to do now, is wait for your approval of the plan."

"Well our plans in Egypt were shattered by those damned camel-farmers; what other choice have we got?" Flavius replied flippantly.

"Sure, just point me towards the next skulls to cave in. Been a while since I crushed some weaklings." Septimius agreed with the plan as well.

"I think my time here will prove to be beneficial; after all it is not everyday that one gets sent through the passage of time." Pothinus offered his two cents.

"Excellent! I'm glad that we have won your support. Now then, time to put our daring plan into motion." Tressa chimed happily, powering down her time machine as the group of seven left the meeting room.

 **Starlight Studios: The same day**

"Risa! It's so good that you're alive!" Melia smiled, the Archangel of Aevium clasping the hands of her allies as her comrades welcomed their friend to the frontlines. "How was the drive here?"

"Exciting; those Divine Conspiracy chumps tried to ruin our fun, but the escort service you provided me was most satisfactory, in more ways than one." Risa smirked casually, shooting a quick look at Julius.

"My lady, Risa comes bearing most troubling news. The Divine Conspiracy is attempting to form an alliance with the Cult of Kosmos. If the alliance were to succeed, then it'll raise further complications in this ongoing war." The young man reported, bowing before his master.

"Please, like I'm worried about those losers. They're all talk and no action, both inside and outside the bedroom. Luckily, I know a certain someone who can perform well in those areas…" Venam chimed in, a light chuckle escaping from her mouth as she saw Julius' face become flustered with embarrassment.

"Speaking of sexual gratification, we've got a new mission to deal with; making our own dakimakuras." Nim chimed in happily, catching the newcomers off-guard.

"D-Dakimakuras?" Damien inquired, a baffled look on his face.

"Body pillows; the same shit Krishna accuses us of peddling. He cries about us sexualising our females, but how would he react to sexualising the male characters?" Aelita explained the plan, a warm smile on her face. "We've already managed to get a couple of our male allies to agree to the plan, all we need is for you three to consent and we can begin." She continued, gesturing at Damien, Julius and Ren as the latter raised his hand.

"Uhhh…wasn't this what you chastised me for back then?" Ren inquired, referring to the time where they found him tied to a tree.

"Well yeah, but that was without our permission. Besides, you weren't responsible in the end so it's nothing to worry about." Saki eased the young man's worries, clapping her hands together once. "So, who among you is willing to do this favor for us?"

"If that's what you want, then I suppose I'll do it." Ren conceded.

"Uh…o-ok, I'll help!" Damien replied a little hesitantly.

"It'll be my honor to degrade myself for the sake of Lady Melia." Julius bowed obediently, earning smiles from the Angels of Aevium.

"Thank you all so much! This'll teach that bigot to humiliate us." Melia smiled, gesturing at Risa and Kymmi. "As for you two, you can help keep an eye on things to ensure that nothing goes out of hand."

"Well I've always wanted to know how a dakimakura is made, so this'll be a great learning experience." Kymmi chimed in, the group making their way through the halls before ending up in a small studio room at the back of the base, with the newcomers spotting Cain, Hardy and Richard chilling out on the large bed in the center of the room.

"Oh my, looks like a few more cuties are joining us in our little game? This is gonna be fun." Cain chimed in happily, watching Ren, Damien and Julius sit on the bed beside them. "I take it you know what we're doing?"

"Y-Yeah, we're posing for a set of dakimakuras the Angel's plan on selling to the public. I'm a little nervous truth be told." Ren shyly admitted, with Hardy resting his hand on the raven-haired teen's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it dude; Richard was just as nervous as you are now, but I managed to reassure the little fella. Besides, Aurora's keeping an eye on him to ensure that nothing goes wrong." Hardy reassured his comrade.

"F-From what I was told, I didn't have to partake in any explicit actions, s-so that's a relief." Richard added, facing the talented Aevium trainer.

"Well if its not explicit, then I guess it'll be fairly easy." Ren replied, as he soon saw the Angel's get into the small studio room with all the electronic equipment, testing it all out before switching the spotlights on.

"Thank you all for coming today, the photo shoot will now commence. If the rest of you could move aside so Hardy can begin his shoot, that'll be appreciated." Melia spoke into the microphone, the young men obeying her request as Hardy shuffled himself on the bed before lying down on it.

"Like this?" He inquired, posing casually in his usual outfit, his hands in his jean's pockets.

"Yep; that's the perfect pose to begin with. Now hold still…" Venam spoke this time, gesturing at Aelita to get the camera ready as it flashed a few times over the young man. "Great! Now for your provocative position. Our recommendation…"

"Forgive me for cutting you off, but I have an idea of my own." Hardy offered, stripping himself down until he wore nothing but his band jacket. He then picked up his guitar and slung the strap over his shoulder, lying back down on the bed and positioned it so that the body was conveniently covering his crotch. Cain was intrigued by his soon to be brother-in-law's slender frame, a few lewd thoughts forming in his mind.

"Oh my, now I know why my sister loves him so much." He purred casually, eyeing up the young man as the Angel's took a few photos of the Reborn Rockstar.

"Impressive initiative, that was a lot better than our initial idea." Crescent called out, with Hardy getting up and bowed respectfully towards them as the black-haired girl eyed up the list, unaware that Erin had became flustered over the erotic scene. "Next up, Cain!"

"Allow me to give you all a show you won't forget!" He spoke confidently, lying down on the bed and shot a casual wink at the heroines. Soon enough, the camera flashed a few times with the Angel's complimenting him before asking him to strip down for them. Complying with the request, Cain began undressing himself until he was wearing nothing but his skinny jeans and his fishnet vest. From there, he unzipped his jeans and lowered them slightly to expose his vivid purple boxers, while lifting up his vest to show his navel, a flirty look in his eyes. Nodding in approval, the Angel's took a few photos of the young man, giving him the all clear as they called out for Richard next.

"W-Wish me luck, everyone." The blonde teen requested, the other men shooting him supportive looks as the young man hopped up onto the bed and laid down on it, a friendly, if uneasy smile on his face. The camera flashed a few times, his innocent pose captured perfectly on camera, with the Angel's informing him of his nest shoot, comforting him to settle his nerves. A newfound vigor in his heart, Richard began undressing him until he was wearing nothing but his jacket and boxers, a cheeky smile now on his face. Cooing at him, the Angel's were more than happy to take the shot, the camera flashing a few times. But within a few moments, a sudden flash of light appeared in the electronics room, with Aurora making her way to the spare console and fiddled a few buttons on it.

"A-Aurora, the shoot hasn't finish yet…" Kymmi tried to explain, only for the older girl to raise her hand in response.

"I know, but Richard's shoot is finished, so I'm making a pillow for myself." She replied, a small smirk on her face as she pressed a bright red button and made her way towards the large printer in the room, where the pillow cover was successfully printed. Waiting a few seconds for it to cool down, Aurora soon picked up the cover and sniffed it, before nuzzling it affectionately. "Now I can tuck you into bed every night…" She cooed under her breath, eyeing up the Angel's momentarily before warping back out of the room.

"Well, that happened—is everything alright, Erin?" Amber commented, before noticing her teammate's flustered state and checked up on her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine…" She quietly replied, clasping her hands over her waist as she rubbed her legs together.

"In that case, let us move onto our penultimate shoot. Damien, if you would please…" Melia spoke into the microphone, the white-haired teen waiting for Richard to finish redressing himself and leave before making his way to the bed and laid down on it. Soon enough, they took a few photos of the young man and looked over them before requesting him to strip down. Though a little nervous at first, Damien took inspiration from Richard and undressed himself, until he was wearing nothing but a white vest and his scarf, which he proceeded to position so that it was wrapped around his body like a sash and conveniently covered his crotch. Liking what they were seeing, the Angel's took a few shots and congratulated him, before calling for both Ren and Julius to hop up for the final shoot.

"This is it, I suppose." Ren commented, wrapping his arm around his friends' shoulders as Julius did the same.

"Do not fret, my man. Lady Melia will ensure that this ends quickly, provided that we follow he word." Julius replied, the duo giving off a friendly vibe as the shots were taken. Once they were done, Julius whispered into Ren's ear regarding how their provocative shoot would work, the raven-haired teen's eyes widening in surprise before nodding his head in agreement. Stripping themselves down, both men were soon as naked as the day they were born, with Julius laying Ren down on the bed and began kissing his lips passionately, the young man slowly stroking his friend's member.

"O-Oh my!" Melia gasped, they eyes of her and her friends glued to the scene as Erin's breathing began to quicken.

"J-Julius?" Ren broke off the kiss momentarily, confused by the sudden kiss as he saw that both their erect members were pressed up against each other.

"Forgive me for my sudden kiss, but I've always been enamored by you. Your noble sense of duty has drawn me in alongside your dashing looks. Besides, if Lady Melia and Lady Venam can make sweet love, there's no reason we can't." Julius purred sensually into Ren's ear, the raven-haired teen blushing up a storm before leaning in towards his friend, the duo kissing each other passionately as several camera flashes lit up the room.

"Amazing, simply amazing. What a way to end our shoot!" Aelita cheered for joy, pumping her fist in the air as she and her friends sported fierce blushes as well, the lilac-haired teen soon directing her attention to Erin, who was on the verge of climaxing. "E-Erin? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I…I need some time alone, now!" She blurted hastily, quickly running out of the room to her friend's surprise.

"Something must be on her mind…hey, Jules; you mind checking up on her?" Saki chimed in, facing the young man.

"As you wish, my lady." Julius complied, putting on a bathrobe before making his way out of the small studio room.

 **0000**

Walking down the hallway, Julius noticed that the door to Erin's room was closed firmly. Knocking on it a couple times, he waited for the shaky voice from his friend to grant him access, the young man hoping he could help master.

"Wh-Who's there…?" Erin called out from beyond the door, stifling a quiet moan.

"It's Julius, Melia wanted me to check up on you. May I enter your room?" He requested, the sound of shuffling echoed throughout the room before the door opened slightly, indicating that he had gotten her permission. Stepping into her room, the young man closed the door behind him, sitting down on the side of her bed as he noticed that her short black skirt and sleeveless white shirt were all ruffled. "I-Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine…" Erin replied hesitantly, as if she were hiding something.

"So is there anything I can—" Julius began, before being silenced from a sudden hug from Erin, the white-haired maiden resting her head on his chest. "E-Erin?"

"F-Forgive me, but it's been ages since I…pleasured myself, and that performance with you and Ren reignited my desires once more." She exclaimed, turning around to rest her back on the young man as she began petting his cheek sensually. "I-If you can sate me tonight, that'll be much appreciated."

"As you wish, I am but a humble servant of the Angels after all." The young man agreed obediently, his right hand rubbing up and down her right leg, with Erin sighing blissfully as he hugged her firmly with his other arm. Julius then leant in closer to Erin's face and began applying gently kisses to her cheeks and neck, his moist lips pressing onto her smooth skin as his hand crept up her leg inch by inch. Not wanting to be denied a taste, the white-haired maiden shuffled herself a bit and faced the young man, before kissing him passionately on the lips, their tongues snuggling up against each other. Soon enough, Julius' fingers found themselves rubbing Erin's panty-covered crotch, a small damp spot forming on the white undergarment.

"Ahhh! D-Don't stop!" She demanded, keeping the young man's hand firmly in place as he continued to stimulate her entrance with his soft fingers, digging under her panties and began prodding and poking her soft pussy. Julius maintained his pace while pleasuring her, his fingers running up and down her lips as his thumb massaged her aroused and moist clit, the young man moving his free hand to Erin's small-to-average sized breasts and began caressing them gently. The white-haired maiden sighed blissfully, shifting her head slightly so that she could lick and kiss her lover's soft neck with Julius stifling a moan.

"H-How did you—" The young man inquired, wondering how she found out about a weakness of him.

"Considering how much you kissed my neck, I figured you would like it in return." She smiled back at him, opting to lick it slowly a few times. Julius moaned quietly under his breath, his fingers soon burrowing themselves into Erin's soft pussy, soaking them in her pre-cum as she let out a quick gasp of pleasure. His digits began pumping themselves in and out of her as if they were a machine, spraying her juices everywhere as the young man kept a firm hold of his lover, his other hand moving under her shirt to play with her soft breasts. The white-haired maiden was in a state of pure ecstasy at the moment; her most sensitive areas were being played with affectionately, and at the hands of one of her favorite lovers. His warm touch heated up her body nicely, removing any possible chill that she might've had as her body started squirming in the young man's lap, indicating that she was close to her first orgasm. With a somewhat loud moan, she came all over the young man's hand, his fingers retracting from her as her essence dripped down from his digits.

"Hmmm…" Julius mused to himself, bringing his hand to his mouth and took a quick lick of her juices. "Quite sweet, if a little salty. I hope you don't mind it if I have another taste…"

"A-Another?" Erin inquired, before understanding what he was going for. Shuffling herself on the bed so that she was sitting up, the young man lied down on the bed and slowly lowered her damp panties, casting them aside before bringing his face closer to her moist pussy and began kissing it softly, a quick giggle escaping from Erin's lips. Julius knew that all the Angel's loved it when their most sacred spotted was pleasure with his mouth and tongues, hence why he mastered the art as soon as possible. His hands gently gripping her legs, the young man moved closer to her damp lips and began licking them slowly, his tongue lapping up any leftover juices from her previous orgasm. "A-Ahhh!" The white-haired maiden moaned in joy over the sensual massage.

"I'm glad I can satisfy you, my lady." Julius chimed in, resuming his licking as Erin rested her hand on his head to keep it in place. The young man's slippery tongue continued its duty, stimulating both her lips and her clit as the tingling sensation sent shivers down the maiden's spine. However, the young man wanted to taste her essence a bit more, opting to burrow his tongue into her sweet pussy as it was soon heated up by his lover's internal warmth. Erin let out a quick gasp upon feeling this new sensation but welcomed it as she was enamored by the sensual feeling. Petting the young man's head to indicate he was doing well, she laid back and allowed the pleasure to consume her, her body on the verge of climaxing once more. Realizing that his job was almost done, Julius glided his tongue on her sweet spot, causing Erin to shiver and moan as she came all over the young man's face, showering him in his reward.

"J-Julius…that was amazing…" Erin panted in exhaustion, slowly undressing herself until she was as naked as they day she was born and laid down on her side. "But there's still one last task I require you to do…"

"As you wish, Lady Erin." The young man complied, eyeing up her slender figure as he removed the robe covering his body and moved behind her, gently fingering her moist pussy for a bit while placing a condom over his erect cock before slowly inserting it inside her tight snatch. Erin spent the next minute or so adjusting the firm member inside her before giving him the all clear. Slowly, the young man began pumping his hips back and forth, his member sliding in and out of her sweet pussy as the young maiden moaned in bliss.

"Ah…it's been too long since I was treated like this." Erin sighed happily, thoroughly enjoying the stimulating sensation that was coursing through her body. Julius opted to bring her closer so as to embrace her, his hands creeping up her chest as they began to gentle squeeze and play with her breasts once more, his tender fingers playing with her perky, aroused nipples. On top of his intercourse and foreplay, Julius opted to resume his neck kissing, his soft lips pressing up against her skin as he applied a series of passionate kisses to his lover, the young man picking up his pace slowly by surely. The young man's slow thrusts soon became a lot quicker and more passionate as Erin's quiet whimpers began loud pants of pleasure as her breathing and heart-rate quickened in response to the increase in intensity. Around five minutes later, the white-haired maiden had her fill of pleasure and was ready to let loose, uttering a primal moan of ecstasy as she came all over the young man's crotch, with Julius groaning to himself as he came a few seconds afterwards, pulling his member out and watched as her juices stained her bed sheets.

"So was I able to quench your lust?" Julius inquired, with Erin cuddling up to him affectionately.

"Yes, you sated my desires just as I hoped you would. I wouldn't say no to another night like this in the near future." She smiled at him, the young man wrapping his arm around her.

"Just make sure to book your appointment as soon as possible, I doubt the other Angels would want to miss out on their favorite plaything." The young man chuckled, with Erin joining in as the door to her room opened, with Melia peeking her head through the small crack.

"Why am I not surprised that you two did the deed?" Melia smirked playfully at them, causing the duo to become flustered as they quickly covered their naked bodies with the bed sheets. "Ahahahaha! No need to panic, we've all seen it before."

"L-Lady Melia!" Julius exclaimed, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead. "Do you need me to do something?"

"Not really, I was just curious what you two were up to and lo and behold, my sister was treated to a most wonderful night." She whimsically replied, eyeing up the flustered Erin. "That and I heard that Astolfo and his friends were intercepting a transmission from a radio station owned by Krishna."

"Good; we can prevent Krishna from spewing whatever vile propaganda he keeps in that fedora of his." Erin chimed in, quickly regaining her composure.

"I'll leave you two to have a good night's sleep. That way, Julius can regain his stamina should Venam and I require it…" Melia replied, shooting a small smirk at Julius as she closed the door, allowing the duo to lie back on the bed before drifting off into the world of dreams.

 **Well that was a most lovely chapter for you all, with some foreshadowing for a future lemon I have planned. But with that aside, I have some important news for you all.**

 **Rather than make this fic super long, I figured that I'd break it up into two separate fics; one that deals with the war against Krishna, and one that deals with the Order of Ancients. Speaking of which, did you see that coming? I figured that since the Cult of Kosmos will play a vital role in the next fic, the Order should get a major role as well. It makes sense, when you consider that the Order and Cult were allies for a while, until the latter kicked off the events of AC: Odyssey. So you can expect Chapter 60 of this fic to be its last one, but do not fret, the next fic will be just as, if not more amazing than this one. Catch you all next time!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch reclaimed)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (POW) (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos (POW)**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey (POW)**

 **Heather (POW) (Ruby Ring reclaimed)**

 **Shelly (POW)**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Risa Raider**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Jonathan**

 **Walter**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth (Defeated)**

 **Baal (Defeated)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy/Order of Ancients:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Flavius**

 **Septimius**

 **Pothinus**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Gansley**

 **Crump**

 **Johnson**

 **Nezbitt**

 **Leicther**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick (K.I.A)**

 **Triple 6 (K.I.A)**

 **Pretty Boy (K.I.A)**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell) (K.I.A)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	56. Chapter 56

**Since the last chapter was more erotic, I figured I'll have this one be a little more humorous. Specifically, it'll have Krishna acting like an AVGN knock-off for the sake of spreading his vile views about the fangames, which is how I imagine all anti-fangame reviewers act in real life. It'll be a barrel of laughs, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 55: The Angry Video Game Deity_

 **Meanwhile…**

Krishna was pacing frantically up and down inside the small radio station, his mind all over the place as he wondered where he went wrong. These last few weeks had been disastrous for the Divine Powers, between the complete destruction of the Divine Vanguard, and Maitreyas defeat and subsequent loss of the Tokugawa Mandela. Additional pain came from the complete uselessness of the MS Waifu Army, who only had two small bases to their name and a barely functional army. The deity knew that the only way to pull a victory out of this predicament was to shatter the public's faith and respect for the fangames, but he was unsure on what to do next.

" _I don't understand; I've warned people about those shitty fangames for ages now, yet all that's happening is that MORE people are playing them. Has humanity's standards really fallen that low that they'll accept any form of slop that's gifted to them on a plate?!"_ Krishna exclaimed to his comrade.

" **Humanity has been reduced to a herd of brainless product consumers. They don't ask questions and merely consume the product presented to them before eagerly awaiting the next product to be shat onto their plates."** Odin chimed in. **"It's all thanks to those infernal Angels and their Mary Sue worship."**

" _Exactly! Maitreya gave up his life to warn the heroes about the Mary Sues, but they opted to stand by them and worship the ground they walk on."_ Krishna added. _"Those Angels are a most crafty foe; they know they can advertise some shitty product and the braindead masses will gobble it all up. Well enough is enough! I will show the world that these games are a blight upon humanity."_

" **In that case, I think I have the perfect plan to help your cause…"** Odin called out, typing away on his computer as Krishna poked his head over his shoulder. **"There's a person on YouTube known as the Angry Video Game Nerd; his witty and clever reviews of poorly made video games has been well received by the masses. Perhaps if you were to emulate his reviews, then you would reap similar results."**

" _Odin, you're a genius! I shall don the role of this angry gamer and save the world from the shitty fangames. Now all I need to do is come up with a name…"_ Krishna began, brainstorming a series of names until he hit the paydirt. _"Ah, I know; the Irate Gamer!"_

" **Negative; that name has already been taken."** Odin shot the idea down.

" _In that case, how about the Pissed Off Angry Gamer?"_

" **Already taken as well."**

" _Oh confound it; why don't you come up with a name for me then, hmm?"_ Krishna proposed, as Odin was quickly able to come up with a name.

" **I got it; the Angry Video Game Deity."** He suggested.

" _Odin, that's brilliant! You may have saved not only the Divine Powers, but the whole world itself. Our review shall destroy both the fangame addicts and those traitorous vermin!"_ Krishna jumped for joy, the two deities quickly setting up the scene to begin their review.

 **0000**

Life was going on as usual for the denizens of Tokyo, be they members of the Hunter Association, the MS Loyalist Army, the workers at Starlight Studios, or even agents of the Divine Conspiracy. However, their peaceful rest was soon disturbed by a video being broadcasted to every working television in the city, the four faction's attention alerted as they saw what looked like Krishna donning the outfit of a stereotypical gamer, including a shirt that poked fun of the conception that gamers hated women and minorities. And standing behind the couch that Krishna was sitting upon was Odin, strumming his Gungnir as if it were an acoustic guitar. As the villains played their new theme song, the audience rolled their eyes over how much of a blatant rip-off it was of the AVGN theme.

 _~He's gonna travel back through time.  
To play the shitty games that suck dick.  
He'd rather have, an elephant.  
Take a steaming hot piss in his mouth.  
He'd rather eat, the decaying scrotum.  
Of a diseased mutt and down it with rum._

 _He's the angriest deity, you've ever seen.  
He's the angry Pokémon god.  
He's the angry Mario Zelda god.  
He's the Angry Video Game Deity._

 _When you turn on your TV.  
Make sure you watch our reviews.  
He wants to bring you all, his salvation.  
Although I'm not sure what he means by that.  
His trusty flute will save your soul from damnation.  
While his cuss words will destroy fangames._

 _He's the angriest deity, you've ever seen.  
He's the angry Pokémon god.  
He's the angry Mario Zelda god.  
He's the Angry Video Game Deity._

 _The Pokémon fangames are the worst things of all time.  
Horrible abominations created by YHVH.  
They make him so sick; he could puke.  
And make him say 'Gamers, rise up!'  
Starlight Studios ripped you off with their shit.  
But this god, he won't forgive them._

 _Why are the games so hard?  
Why is the story so edgy?  
These con artists want all your children dead.  
They insult the official games.  
There's far too many of them.  
Why are all the games, propaganda?_

 _He's the angriest deity, you've ever seen.  
The fangames are so bad that he gave up on life.  
He's the angriest, most vengeful god of all time.  
He's the angry Mario Sonic Kirby Metroid Crash Spyro Fire Emblem Tomb Raider Zelda Metal Slug Fallout Pokémon god.  
He's the Angry Video Game Deity~_

" _Pokémon is one of, if not the most recognisable franchises in all of gaming. It has everything you could ever want in a video game; a large variety of monsters to collect; amazing graphics and music, some of the most thought-provoking stories of our time, and a competitive multiplayer that defined a generation. Life was perfect for Nintendo, the geniuses who created the legendary franchise. But then, darkness approached; a whole horde of talentless hacks decided to create their own Pokémon games, and they all, absolutely fucking suck! The most notorious of these criminals were Starlight Studios, the LJN of the modern era. Today, I will be reviewing all their fangames and explain to you why they all suck the shit vapor from a dingo's asshole! And to do this, I have with me, the worst compilation of shitty games since Action 52."_ Krishna proclaimed, taking out a multi-game cartridge as canned audience laughed played out on screen.

" _The first game we're gonna play today is Pokémon Uranium; I'm telling you this shit's giving me radiation poisoning._ _Now the first thing I want to point out is the graphics; they suck the shit out of a goats poophole! Clearly made in a poor attempt to emulate the legendary graphics of Pokémon Platinum, they look garish at best, and abominable at worst. What doesn't help is the character designs; they're the most bargain bin designs that I've ever had the displeasure of seeing. Like, look at this tool; his hairstyle's a fucking mess! Guess we know who the next Yugioh protagonist will be."_

*Insert canned laughter here*

" _Uranium is one of those awful games, who feel that they need to add their super special Pokémon that shit all over the official Pokémon. With inflated base stat totals, overpowered moves that are unique to them, and even shitty "evolutions" of beloved canon mons like Dunsparce and Primeape, it's clear that they're nothing more than parasitic leeches. And don't even get me started on the story; it's a cringeworthy edgefest that throws in nuclear Armageddon as if it were a shitty Fallout ripoff. Well if the devs want their game to be like Fallout so badly, then hopefully Caesar's Legion will enslave all the bitches who programmed this shit. The game is also impossible to beat; the fakemons are so overpowered and the enemy uses cheap strategies that grant their monsters a series of unfair boosts. I couldn't even beat the first fucking gym battle, it's that hard. Overall, the game has the value of rotten shark shit, and should be avoided at all cost."_

" _Alright next game; oh god, Pokémon Solar Light/Lunar Dark. As if it wasn't obvious that these hacks were ripping off Pokémon, they opted to steal the title from the vastly superior Sun and Moon. This is one of the most milquetoast pieces of shit I've ever played; with it's barebones story, shitty one-note characters and shitty grammar to add the cherry to this shit sundae. The graphics are absolute donkey dick, with all the new Pokémon looking like the most uninspired shit of all time. Mind you, Uranium's Pokémon designs were mule piss, but at least they made an attempt. But it's not just the art they fail in; the music sounds like a warthog painfully farting in your ear, with your head getting soaked in its shit-stained blood. And let me tell you all about the "story"; the story is your generic shit about some dweeb taking on the league to impress some generic waifu bitch who's lusted after by your rival, who is pathetic beta-male soy cuck. And the villainous teams, because there's two of them, go on about Order and Chaos and hope to see their ideal world become true. Because it's not enough that these losers rip off Pokémon, but now they gotta do it to Shin Megami as well! The rival's also a piss stain; he's just some generic Gary Oak wannabe who sucks at life and should kill himself. Bottom line; the game's worse than week old possum jizz."_

*Insert canned laughter here*

" _Ok, that's two shitty games down, now to—oh no, no, no, no, no! Not this thing; it is literally the worst fucking game I have ever played; Pokémon Clover! It's some shitty 4Chan game who's the sister bitch to that godawful Pokémon Sage, which by the way, fucking sucks eggs. Both games have shitty monster designs, shitty character designs, though Clover is worse because it has that stupid cum sock Kymmi in it. The game is too fucking difficult, with so many cheap deaths that it's impossible to beat the second gym leader; the grind is so insane that I had to gen in Rare Candies to beat her; but guess what? The fucking hacks that made this game made it so that if you use Rare Candies and defeat the Elite 4, you get arrested by the police and end up losing your save data. It's the worst fucking game I've ever played; I'd rather inhale the boiling hot scat from a salamander's asshole than play this dump of a game!"_

" _Now that we've got that shit stain destroyed, let's move onto another shitty game; Pokémon Insurgence. It is the most edgy piece of centrist sobby-cock propaganda I've ever seen; there's all these shitty cults running around yet you can't even join them. What's the point of all these shitty cults if you can't join them? Not like I wanted to, I'd rather join the Cult of Kosmos that any of these losers."_

*Insert canned laughter here*

" _But wait, there's more. They also decided to rip the Pokémon Trading Card Game off by stealing Delta Pokémon and turned them into bullshit, overpowered beat sticks with shitty art. The music also sucks diarrhea out of a dog's bunghole; it's generic sloppy shit made with all the care I put into making a core dump on my toilet. And the game? It just goes on, and on, and on; it's a fucking endurance test! What doesn't help is that all the towns are glorified pit stops that have no life or effort put into them whatsoever. Compare that to all the towns and cities in Pokémon X and Y; all of them had some unique feature about them that made them stand out. And like with all these games, the story fucking sucks. It's a rip off of Solar Light/Lunar Dark where you try and impress some waifu bitch to get one over your shitty soyboy rival. The inexhaustible fountain of ideas from these developers is a marvel to behold. Overall, it's not worth wiping my cum-coated cock on."_

" _Alright, we're halfway done, but now were digging through the shit; Pokémon Desolation. Oh god, the amount of edge oozing from this game is ridiculous. Between your boat randomly blowing up, your slutty friends getting attacked by rapist cannibal tribals, characters bleeding from their eyes and not one, but TWO cities going up in flames, it's evident that they stopped giving a shit about writing a good story. And my comment about the slutty friends is true; they're all nothing more than cum socks for the players to fuck as they establish their own harems, especially that cheap whore Scarlett; god what a mess she is. And like with all these shitty games; it's too fucking difficult; how am I supposed to defeat these overpowered gym leaders with the shitty Pokémon I get stuck with. It's like these fascist developers are alright with oppressing the masses if it means making their dream shit game a reality. Overall, fuck Desolation; it sucks the smegma off a chimpanzee's cockhead."_

" _Next shitty game on our agenda. Ah well, well, well; Pokémon Reborn. This is the genesis of the shitty fangames and their shitty propaganda. With an edgy story like no other, filled with drug use, child rape, terrorist attacks and so much blood and swearing, it's a cocktail of various farmyard excrement. The game is also impossible to defeat; the odds are stacked against you so much that it's unfair. Between your resources being limited to shit tier Pokémon, a lack of funds and supplies, and you're up against gym leaders with fields that give them too many unfair boosts. Not to mention that the story is complete diarrhea; it's nothing more than a pathetic attempt by the developers to express their unsubtle feminist propaganda all while shitting on the official games. And to do such a thing to the beloved Nintendo should be punishable by death. Fuck Reborn and fuck it's sister games to hell!"_

" _Alright, penultimate game, and it's Pokémon Full Moon. This is the most weepiest shit I have ever seen in my life; the graphics are complete doo-doo; the gameplay is too fucking easy with how many broken legendary Pokémon they give you, the music is an atrocity to hear and the story is so fucking pathetic that it makes me vomit. It's nothing more than a load of shitty high-school romance clichés with an unlikable Mary Sue for the main protagonist. It fails to be a compelling story, much like how it fails to be a good game. I'd talk more about it, but it's not even worth my piss; it's that pathetic."_

" _Alright, one last game, and it's the worst fucking one of them all; Pokémon Rejuvenation! This fucking thing is an insult to me and to humanity; the gameplay and story suck like with Reborn; it's nothing more than shitty feminist propaganda! But the worst thing about this fucking game are the motherfucking Angels of Aevium; this collection of skanks and sluts have been opposing my glorious salvation, tempting weak-minded with their slutty bodies. I want them all to suffer pain and humiliation for opposing my goals and dreams, which is why I'll be taking out this game and doing the world a favour by showing you all how fucking shitty this game and its fucking Angels are! I will—"_ Krishna began ranting, only for the studio wall to come crashing down as Astolfo and his gang confronted the two sinister deities.

"Krishna! Your shitty review ends here, right now!" Astolfo declared, pointing his sword at his sworn nemesis.

" **Fangame addicts! You will pay for indoctrinating young children into your evil cult!"** Odin snarled at the heroes, pointing his spear at them.

"Ha! Don't go throwing stones in glass houses, hypocrite!" Blair retorted, causing the Norse deity to growl under his breath in anger.

" _Well it doesn't matter; I will humiliate Starlight Studios for good by taking a massive diarrhea on this shitty game!"_ Krishna retorted, waggling the multi-game cartridge in his hand.

"You will not take a diarrhea on that game." Chevalier called out, with Krishna chuckled at the young man.

" _Hahahahaha, but that's where you're wrong! As we're speaking, the month-old baked beans I ate are tearing up my intestines to create a monster dump. You'll never—"_ The deity began, only for Sothe to suckerpunch the chump, snatching the game away as he ran back to his allies.

"Less talking next time, you were so open to attack." Sothe smugly replied, angering the deities.

" **Listen here, you deadbeat punks. You will hand that game back to us, or we'll kill you!"** Odin threatened the group.

"Hah! Do you really think we're afraid of you anymore? We've kicked your ass so many times that it has grown old by this point. Now if you could do us all a favour and go die in a hole, that'll be appreciated." Boudica requested, with Krishna narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

" _Go die in a hole? You fangame addicts really are beyond my salvation. I try and try to save you, but all you do is cling onto your shitty games as if they were ambrosia."_ Krishna began, a smirk forming on his face as he saw a whole crowd of Divine Powers supporters walk up to the heroes. _"And it seems my followers agree with me. Now, kill these worthless junkies!"_

"No!" Someone from within the crowd called out, a mask of rage forming on Krishna's face.

" _Fucking excuse me?! I order you to destroy these savages!"_ He screeched at them.

"We don't want to take orders from some misogynistic bully anymore. You promised us a better future, but you used us to wage a war against some harmless fangames, all because they damaged your fragile ego. Well enough is enough! I'm going to apologise to the good folk at Starlight Studios for being foolish enough to join your shitty little hate group!" Someone else retorted, the heroes looking on in awe as they knew that his former followers had seen the light.

" **Y-You mongoloids! How dare you betray your master for these shitty fangames! You will be denied salvation and endure a hellish existence for all eternity!"** Odin ranted, pointing his Gungnir at them, but the reformed supporters were no longer intimidated by his display. **"Th-This can't be!"**

"The game's over, chumps. Your followers have seen you for the bigots that you truly are, cowardly taking potshots at the most amazing games of all time for the sake of protecting your fragile egos. I'd call you Sword & Shield drones, but I'm pretty sure Mario and his goons would go about it in a more calculated way, than you Beavis and Butthead knock-offs. Now why don't you do the world a favour and kill yourselves? No one will miss you or your shitty little group." Micaiah retorted smugly at the villains, whose faces began contorting in pure rage before opting to flee back to Tsukiji Kongangi, the crowd applauding the heroes like crazy.

"That'll teach those assholes to spew their bile onto the world!"

"Down with the Divine Powers! All hail Starlight Studios!"

"We appreciate your applause, but your efforts could be better used to fixing up all the damage caused by the Divine Powers in their infantile crusade." Roland suggested to the crowd.

"Y-You're right. We still need to atone for our sins; restoring all of Japan to her former glory will be an ideal start." A young lady in the crowd spoke softly, the large group dispersing to begin restoration efforts as soon as possible.

"Well that was a success; we made Krishna lose face in front of his followers and exposed him for the bigot that he is. I'd say we did a damn good job out there." Astolfo beamed to his group, before his PDA began vibrating in his pocket. Picking it up, he held it to his ear and began replying with a few 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs' before putting it away. "Nikita want's me to help her with another mission. If you could report our success to Ame, that'll be sweet."

"We can do that for you." Micaiah smiled, watching the pinkette run towards his next destination as she waved farewell at him. "Now then, how many of you want to be that he'll get his dick wet at the end of the mission?"

"It's Astolfo, I don't think his dick's ever been wet." Boudica replied, an amused smile on her face.

"Well at least we know where Roland got his lusty personality from…" Sothe shot a smirk at his teammate.

"A-Ah yes…th-that was all in the p-past." Roland stammered, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment before clearing his throat soon afterwards. "Anyway, we better do what he asked to and report our success." He continued, the heroes nodding in approval before heading back to base.

 **Palace of the Hegemon: Conference room**

Most of the agents had already began planning their "deaths" and relocated their supplies to their secret bases offshore, hoping that the heroes would be too busy with the Divine Powers to notice their gambit. In the conference room, Tressa and several of her most trusted lieutenants had watched Krishna's review and resisted the urge to roll their eyes from how terrible it was.

"So you mean to tell me that the Order was once under the thumb of this buffoon? And that he didn't immediately crash it into the ground?" Flavius inquired incredulously.

"Yes, unfortunately. I guess his bigotry must've rubbed off onto Lekain, which explains a lot more than it should. In any case, I am thankful that he didn't discover our secret, or otherwise we would've been fucked." Tressa commented. "That idiot would've destroyed the fangames as opposed to using their power to establish complete dominion over the world, all because the Angels had upset his fragile ego."

"A fragile ego is often present in the hearts of all these cult leaders. It wouldn't surprise me if the leader of the Cult of Kosmos was also a thin-skinned crybaby. Once those fools have outlived their usefulness, then we can kill them." Big Smoke chimed in.

"The Cult of Kosmos has always been a problem for the Order; their chaotic way of dealing with an issue goes against our idea for a peaceful world. Perhaps we should put our allies in Persia on standby in the even that the Cult turns on us." Pothinus suggested.

"Fine by me; I never liked all the creepy looks those cultists gave my little brother. It's like the only thing they think with is their dick. All that aside, we need to build up our army as soon as possible in order to deal with both the Hunters and the Loyalists; both of them are far stronger than I expected…" Ai pointed out, whimsically shrugging his shoulders.

"An army? Hahahahaha, I have the perfect army for you; my Gabiniani is more than capable of crushing the enemy; especially with the new weapons that those bigwigs from KaibaCorp were able to procure for us." Septimius chuckled boldly, crossing his arms. "Thanks to Krishna's stupidity, we can claim all his disillusioned followers to ourselves for additional firepower."

"Agreed; one cannot underestimate the power of the people. With them on our side, our victory will be inevitable." Sartorius replied, his phone buzzing as he picked it up and listened to the speaker on the other side. Soon enough, he concluded the call and put the phone away. "That was the Riddler informing us that the trap has been set. Now all we need to do is wait for our foes to spring it and hide in the shadows once more."

"Indeed; once we make our glorious return, the whole world shall respect and bow before the Order of Ancients!" Tressa declared, laughing maniacally over her great plan.

 **The end draws near, but it'll be a fantastic bang that has a whole lot of content to enjoy. Regarding the "review" in the chapter, I myself have nothing against the AVGN or his co-workers, but I do have an axe to grind against those who mindlessly hate Melia and the fangames, hence why I depicted Krishna the way I did. Anyway, the next chapter will have a MS Waifu beatdown and even a nice lemon, so that'll be worth waiting for.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch reclaimed)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (POW) (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos (POW)**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey (POW)**

 **Heather (POW) (Ruby Ring reclaimed)**

 **Shelly (POW)**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Risa Raider**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Jonathan**

 **Walter**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth (Defeated)**

 **Baal (Defeated)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira**

 **Aileen**

 **Reika**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy/Order of Ancients:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Flavius**

 **Septimius**

 **Pothinus**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Gansley**

 **Crump**

 **Johnson**

 **Nezbitt**

 **Leicther**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick (K.I.A)**

 **Triple 6 (K.I.A)**

 **Pretty Boy (K.I.A)**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell) (K.I.A)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 **Warning: There will be a fairly short lemon in this chapter**

 _Chapter 56: Waifu Wipeout!_

 **MS Loyalist Headquarters**

Astolfo was in a most cheery mood as he arrived at the Loyalist Headquarters and walked through the frontdoor. He had dealt a most successful obliteration to Krishna and his infantile crusade and was more than ready to do the same to those worthless Waifu admins that have blighted humanity for too long. He had taken a seat in the lobby and picked up a magazine to read when he was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat, the pinkette looking up and saw Chloe standing before him.

"Ah, hey Chloe. Did you see what we did earlier today?" He inquired.

"Naturally. I saw how perfectly you dealt with that imbecile and his pathetic, pathetic review. How he even came to the conclusion that it was worth creating is beyond me." Chloe chimed in, shrugging her shoulders casually. "Anyway, Niki-chan wants to see you in her office now. Come, I'll take you there right now."

Nodding in confirmation, Astolfo hopped up off his seat and followed the blue haired girl to her lover's office, opening the door and gestured at Astolfo to take a seat, with Chloe closing the door behind her and took a seat as well. "Ah, it's good that you're able to come. The Loyalist Army has been booming as of late." Nikita greeted the pinkette.

"Really?! That's good to hear." He smiled back at her.

"Indeed; during the war against the rebellion, several of our commanders have shown me an exemplary performance and have risen to the rank of commanding officer in their respective platoons. This combined with the surge in technological advancements we've discovered and we're on our way to becoming a global military power. Once the demons and angels have been dealt with, we can combine forces with the Hunter Association to begin rebuilding Japan, and soon enough, the entire world." The young general continued, showing off a billboard that listed the names of several soldiers who had went above and beyond the call of duty and were rewarded for doing so.

"It shouldn't be too hard, especially if our foe is occupied with making shitty reviews." Chloe smirked, earning a chuckle from Nikita.

"Quite right. I happened to watch it in its entirety, and it was the most pitiful thing I've ever seen. You can tell that Krishna was trying to brainwash us when he pulled the whole 'feminist propaganda' card, but it fell flat on his face as he lost the support of many of his followers. Mark my words, the Divine Powers will fall by the end of this month!" She stated.

"Hell yeah! Let's do the humane thing and put a bullet in his—" Astolfo began psyching himself up, only for Nikita to raise a hand in the air.

"Patience, mister. Before we can launch a second attack on Tsukiji Kongangi, we must ensure that we don't get caught up in a two-front war. Therefore, we'll need to focus our energy on dealing with the Waifu Rebellion first. According to what intel my spies have gathered, the Waifu Rebellion only have two bases to their name; you'll be taking on their forward base, while I'm having a meeting with Melia and her Angels on when they can deal with their main headquarters." She explained to her guest.

"Cool!" The pinkette chimed in, before realising something. "W-Wait, are you sending me to clear out an entire base on my own. Look, I know those Waifus are incompetent as shit, but surely they can handle a lone soldier attacking their base."

"True, hence why we're not sending you on your own. This mission will be the perfect opportunity to see if one of our latest stars has what it takes to become a commanding officer." Chloe reassured him, pressing a button on her walkie talkie and raised it to her mouth. "Millefie, you are to report to Niki-chan's office, pronto!"

The trio waited patiently for the newcomer to arrive for a few moments where soon enough, a brisk knocking echoed through the room. Informing the person on the other side that they can come in, the door slowly opened as a very pretty girl in her late teens entered the room, bowing politely before her superior officers and took a seat. Her hair was a light shade of brown, with two bangs of sorts resting on her shoulders, her calm pink eyes quietly gazing at the pinkette. Her outfit consisted of a baggy grey hoodie, a dark green bomber jacket over said hoodie, and a pair of baggy dark grey trousers matched with dark grey loafers.

*Yawn…* "You called me…?" Millefie inquired, yawning as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"You know that opportunity you've been hoping for? Well I figured it's about time you get said opportunity; you are to assist Astolfo in destroying the forward base of the rebellion, and if he deems you worthy, you'll get the promotion you've been hoping for. So no slacking off this time." Nikita reminded her sub-ordinate.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" The grey-haired girl replied, stifling a quick yawn as Chloe turned to Astolfo.

"Please keep an eye out for her; as one of our newest members she still doesn't understand just how depraved the Waifu rebellion is. Sure, she may seem lazy but once she gets going, there's nothing that can stop her." She requested the young man.

"Alright then, I will." He pledged his ally, turning to face the newcomer. "So, Millefie is it? I'm Astolfo, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too. Come, I'll show you what the Iwa Oh is like; you're gonna love it." She smiled at him, taking his hand before quickly dragging him out of the office, with Nikita and Chloe chuckling amongst themselves upon witnessing such a sight.

 **0000**

"And…there! Your hot chocolate is finished!" Millefie chimed happily, handing Astolfo the warm mug as the two lounged around inside her tank. The teenage girl had spent quite a bit of time and money refurnishing the interior to turn it into a makeshift living space, with all the basic necessities she needs as well as a gaming PC to pass the time.

"Thank you! You're a lot cheerier than you were back in the office." The pinkette smiled, noticing the newfound vigor in his companion's step.

"I find this place to be a lot more comfortable than the main headquarters, it's why I spend the majority of my life here." She replied, taking a seat beside him after turning on the tank's autopilot and programmed the route to their destination in.

"That may be so, but you can't spend your entire life cooped up in here. Live a little and enjoy the fresh air, once we get rid of the demons of course." Astolfo requested, with Millefie raising a hand to her chin.

"I suppose you've got a point…" The grey-haired girl conceded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "While we're waiting for the tank to arrive, are there any questions you've got?"

"Yeah, which waifu agents are we up against today?" He asked.

"To my knowledge, we're going to be fighting Aileen, Mira and Reika. From what I've heard, they're some of the toughest agents of the Waifu Rebellion, and they're really mean." Millefie answered.

"I see…and have the Loyalists recruited any new agents?" Astolfo asked a second question.

"Oh, plenty!" The grey-haired girl chimed happily. "Several talented men and women have offered their services to the army to replace the traitors and have more than proved their worth. As you heard, I was one of the latest members to join the army and have worked hard to earn the chance to get promoted. Hopefully, I can do well enough to succeed in my endeavor."

"Don't worry, I'm very confident that you'll succeed in your mission to defeat these wretched waifus." The pinkette supported her, the grey-haired girl giving him a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for believing in me." Millefie smiled, waving her hands at him before directing her attention to her PC. "While we're making our way to their base, shall we play a fangame together? I'm sure a savant like you would be able to give me some advice."

"Sure! Which game will you be playing?" Astolfo inquired, taking a seat beside her.

"Reborn. I've started a new file, but I'm stuck on the gym battle against Shelly. Any advice you can give me? My starter of choice was Torchic if that helps." She answered.

"Well my advice is to teach it Fire Pledge and use it to change the weather as soon as possible. That way, it'll be easy for you to change the field into a burning one, enabling her Pokémon to get decimated by the chip damage. I will say that she is the wake-up call to players who thought that Reborn would be an easy ride, so proper preparation is essential." He offered a suggestion, checking over her team as she took his advice to heart and performed the necessary steps before initiating the gym battle. Though it seemed she struggled in the beginning, she was eventually able to pull through and secure a victory. "Congrats, Millefie! You did it!"

"All thanks to your advice, Astolfo!" She cheered, grasping his hands firmly as the ground began quivering and quaking. "Ahh! We must be at their base. Come on, we've got some villains to slay!"

Nodding in confirmation, Astolfo quickly followed her up the ladder, the duo popping their heads out of the hatch as they saw the imposing building before them, sporting some impressive fortifications, moreso than he had expected. Getting into position, Astolfo got onto the mounted machine gun and began firing at the fortified walls, the pinkette letting out a coo of surprise as the lasers tore through the bricks like a hot knife through butter. "Wow! This thing rocks!" He cheered in awe.

"Wait until you see the heavy artillery." Millefie chimed in, diving back into the tank and hopped onto the main console and began moving the mounted cannon, a whirring noise echoing throughout the tank and the cannon began gathering energy before firing a large laser beam at the front gate, incinerating it and any nerdlings who was unfortunate enough to be within the blast radius. Once the smoke died down, the duo saw a horde of nerdlings charged recklessly at the tank, with Astolfo sighing in disbelief.

"You'd think these morons would know not to bumrush a tank of this calibre." He stated in disbelief, with Millefie flicking on a switch to activate the mounted machine guns on the tanks' sides, the nerdlings getting massacred in a hailstorm of gunfire. Realising that they'll need some more firepower, the nerdling general requested for back up with a few heavy calibre jeeps barrelling towards the large tank. "Uh-oh, they're bringing out the big guns."

"That's all?" Millefie replied cockily, flipping a second switch on her console as a few airborne mines shot out of the two exhausts on the tank, flying slowly towards the jeeps. With the propellers soon shutting off, the mines plummeted to the ground, creating a series of explosions that destroyed all the jeeps and killed dozens of grunts, including the general. With the worthless cannon-fodder eliminated, the duo resumed their attack on the base, firing rapidly into it as a series of explosions rocked the building, causing it to blow up and collapse as a helicopter managed to fly away in time, with Millefie bringing up the sight on her periscope. "That's our targets alright, looks like they want to give us a few parting words."

"You accursed soy-suckers! How dare you attack our base unprovoked!" Reika screeched at the heroes, who were intimidated by her pathetic hissy fit.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you!" Astolfo replied bluntly, flipping her off with the wicked waifu gnashing her teeth in anger.

"You soy-fuckers have ruined gaming for us all; slobbering over your perfect Mary-Sues without sexualising them, it's fucking disgusting and I will never forgive you for your sins against gaming." Aileen snarled at the pinkette. "You and your shitty fangames have caused a flood of uninspired games to plague the market and overpopulate it with shit that you proudly tote as "historically accurate" when that couldn't be further from the truth. And it's all the fault of that vile temptress Melia!"

"What even are you saying anymore? It's like you can't form an argument to save your life, so you just spew a whole load of buzzwords in the hopes of generating anger from your opponent, so they'll slip up. Well I've got news for you; it won't work on us since you're the most pathetic bunch of motherfuckers I've ever seen. And I like how you cast the blame to Melia for your failures, so allow me to educate you, you worthless peasants." Millefie began, hopping out of the hatch to confront the villains, taking in a deep breath to prepare herself.

"What the fuck did you just fucking say about Melia, you little bitches?! I'll have you know that she graduated at the top of the class in Axis High University and have been involved in numerous secret raids on Team Xen and scored over 300 confirmed kills. She trained with the embodiment of time and space and is the top agent of the Storm Chasers! You are nothing to her but a pile of worthless dust to be blown away in the wind. She will wipe you the fuck out with precision strikes the likes of which has never been seen before in Aevium history, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit about her?! Think again, fuckers. Melia has a cabal consisting of all the top trainers from Aevium, Reborn, Ayrith as well as her allies throughout the world, so you better prepare for the Storm-9 you maggots. The storm will wipe out the pathetic little things you call your life. You're fucking dead, bitches. She can be anywhere, anytime, and can kill you with over seven hundred Pokémon, and that's not including the legends she has under her command. Not only is she extensively trained in Pokémon battles, but she has a vast arsenal of superpowers that she will use to wipe your miserable asses off the face of the continent, you piece of shits. And to top it all off, she has a vast harem of lovers that are just as strong as her, and will decimate you for her before making sweet, passionate love all over your graves. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your smartass comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you idiots would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price. She will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, bitches!" She threatened the villains, the three wicked waifus quivering in fear before they began bawling their eyes out.

"Pl-Pl-Please, spare us…we're unarmed!" Mira begged pathetically, the duo looking at them in disgust. Giving him the all clear, Astolfo fired his machinegun at the waifus, the lasers slaughtering them as the chopper soon exploded into thousands of tiny pieces.

"What a pathetic bunch of losers, glad we killed them off. The world will thank us for getting rid of them." Astolfo sighed in content.

"Yeah. Anyone who talks about Melia that way has forfeited their right to exist." Millefie stated, with the pinkette agreeing with her. "Anyway, we better report this to Nikita, I'm sure she'll want to hear the good news."

Diving back into the tank, they closed the hatch door and made their way to the main console, the grey-haired girl hopping onto it and began clicking away at the keys. Soon enough, the main screen flared to life, a somewhat surprised Nikita on the other end. "Oh, you completed the mission already? Well done, Millefie."

"It was easy; those waifus were barely any trouble." She beamed proudly.

"Well in that case, you've more than earnt your promotion. The Loyalist Army could use more agents like you." The young general promoted her sub-ordinate, with Millefie jumping for joy as she and Astolfo briefly hugged each other. "Now, now, I understand your elation, but I have a more important mission for you; we're going to raid the Yamato Perpetual Reactor."

"A-Already?" Astolfo inquired, with Nikita nodding in confirmation.

"Correct. My scouts have reported rumors of a civil war brewing within the Divine Conspiracy, with the facility being the main battleground. From what I've heard, several of their top commanders have fallen already. I'll need you two to head on over there to join up with the rest of our allied forces, consisting of the Angels of Aevium, the rest of your gang and an elite squad of hunters." She answered, shutting off the transmission as Millefie began putting in the co-ordinates and activated the engine, the tank groaning once more before it began moving again.

"Well since we've got some spare time to burn, why don't we have a little…fun?" The grey-haired girl smirked, adjusting the lights to set in the mood.

"By fun, you mean—" The pinkette began.

"Yes, sex. Grazia told me about how talented you are in bed and I wanted to see for myself. Don't worry, I'm above the legal age." Millefie confirmed his suspicions.

"Well if that's what you want, then I'm more than happy to educate you as well." Astolfo agreed, with Millefie shooting him a smile as they made their way to her designated sleeping area, which looked and felt a lot more comfortable than Astolfo had expected. The duo began stripping themselves down, with Millefie left in nothing but her pink lace bra and matching lace panties as the pinkette's eyes widened in surprise. "W-Woah! Your breasts are larger than I expected!"

"Yeah, my baggy clothes keep them well hidden." Millefie giggled, cupping her surprisingly large breasts in her hands and eyed up the pinkette as he was left in only his white panties, a large bulge poking out to greet her. "Oh, looks like someone's excited."

"Heheheh, I guess you can say that…" Astolfo chuckled quietly, the duo hopping onto the grey-haired girl's bed.

 **Lemon starts here. If you don't like it, you can skip it.**

Embracing each other warmly, the duo began kissing each other passionately, their hands rubbing up and down each other's backs. Astolfo soon moved from Millefie's face and began kissing her soft neck, his tongue gliding up and down it as the grey-haired girl cooed in bliss.

"Ahhh…" Millefie sighed in bliss, petting the pinkette's head. "That's the stuff."

"Heheh, I'm glad you find my tuition beneficial." Astolfo smirked happily, his hands moving up to unbuckle his lovers' bra and free her breasts, the soft orbs of flesh jiggling lightly in the air. Almost instantaneously, his hands moved to her breasts and began caressing them gently, his fingers tweaking her aroused nipples tenderly. "S-So soft!" He moaned in ecstasy.

"Teeheehee, Grazia was right when she said that you're a breast-lover." Millefie giggled lightly, moving her hands down to Astolfo's waist as she began caressing his clothed erection with her hands, a low moan escaping from the pinkette's lips as his meat was getting fondled. The duo continued stimulating one another in the hopes of getting the other to cum first but were at a standstill. Realising this, Astolfo lowered his head and began suckling on her soft breasts, his tongue gliding up and down her nipples as Millefie cooed in bliss once more. "A-Ahh! Don't stop!" She begged, tightening her grip on his erection.

"Alright then." Astolfo agreed, continuing his oral massage of her breasts as his right hand dug under her panties and began fingering her moist pussy with his digits, her pre-cum staining the soft fingers. Realising what game plan Astolfo was attempting to pull off, Millefie quickly lowered his panties and began stroking his firm cock, the throbbing organ quivering in the cold air as the pinkette moaned in bliss. His drool now coating his lovers' breasts, Astolfo began sucking on them a little harder than before, his hand picking up the pace with its thrusting as the grey-haired girl's body began quivering slightly in ecstasy, an indication that she was about to let loose. With a strangled moan of joy, Millefie came onto Astolfo's fingers, the pinkette retracting his hand and began licking her cream off his digits. "Mmmm, tasty!" He savoured the delicious substance.

"Ahh…seems that you're still raring to go. Allow me to help you achieve a release." She smiled, gesturing the pinkette to lay on his back, which he did. Taking the firm cock in her hand, she began licking the tasty sausage in her hand momentarily, before enveloping it into her mouth and began sucking on it, with Astolfo letting out a loud moan of bliss.

"Gah! I can feel my guts getting sucked out." The pinkette cooed over getting his Go-Gurt getting sucked by his lover, the grey-haired girl lowering her hand to fondle his balls. Squeezing them gently in the hopes of having him burst, Millefie continued her oral gratification for a few minutes, frowning at the sight of Astolfo not cumming her.

' _There got to be something else I can do to make him cum…'_ She pondered in her mind, before a sudden realisation struck her mind. Readjusting her body momentarily, she wrapped her big breasts around his member and began rubbing them up and down the thick shaft, sucking the trembling head as it began oozing pre-cum.

"W-Wow! Your breasts are amazing!" Astolfo gasped in awe, his hips unconsciously pumping themselvesin a mindless dance of pleasure. Millefie, smirking over discovering her lovers' weakness opted to pick up the pace on her gratification, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she saw his legs trembling on the spot. A guttural moan escaping from his mouth, Astolfo's cock blasted an insane amount of soy sauce onto Millefie's face and chest, catching the teen off-guard. "S-Sorry about that. Allow me to make it up to you…" He apologised sheepishly, with Millefie wondering what he was planning to do, only to gasp in shock as she saw the pinkette lower her panties and began licking her sweet pussy, a pleasured moan escaping from her lips.

"Y-Yes…" She whimpered in bliss, watching her lover gratify her sweet spot with his tender tongue as he greedily lapped up her tantalising juices to savour, his fingers probing her moist lips to enter her warm cave. Soon enough, the digits found themselves inside her vagina and began prodding and poking at her insides in an attempt to make her cum, an effort that succeeded as the pinkette had inadvertently rubbed up onto her G-Spot. With a loud yelp of bliss, Millefie came all over Astolfo's face, covering it with her love honey as the pinkette greedily ate it all up.

"Mmmm…delicious. But I bet you'll be wanting the main course now, do you?" Astolfo purred, with Millefie getting on her hands and knees, her cute ass sway side-to-side slowly.

"As Grazia put it back then; would you kindly use your golf club to smack my Andrew Ryan about?" The grey-haired girl requested, smiling at the pinkette.

"Certainly. After all a man chooses, a slave obeys." He replied, rubbing his cockhead against her lips before sliding it into her pussy, the pinkette allowing Millefie a few moments to get herself in a comfortable position. Once she gave him the green light, he began thrusting his firm member in and out of her begging snatch, the newly promoted commander moaning in bliss.

"Ahh! Aah!" She panted for joy, her slender body filled with an incredible pleasure as the meaty tool continued to probe her wet insides, pre-cum staining her once clean bed with their love. Astolfo maintained a firm grip on her waist, his hands moving up to rub and caress her soft belly as he maintained his vigorous momentum of lovemaking, his cock enveloped by her warm juices. Lifting her body up to embrace her, Astolfo began peppering Millefie's tender neck with a few kisses, his hands moving up to caress her soft breasts once more, her body quivering with joy as an unexpected feeling welled up from within her.

' _Hmmm…she's nearly finished already? Ah, must be her first time…'_ Astolfo deduced, with Millefie letting out a cute moan as she came all over his rock-hard tool. Retracting his still-hard member out of her snatch, the pinkette sighed with bliss and sat down, the grey-haired girl turning around and stroked his member a few times, with Astolfo helping in bliss as she shot his load onto her soft hands.

"S-Sorry about that…I-It was my first time." Millefie apologise, with the pinkette petting her shoulder affectionately.

"No need to apologise, I blew my load quickly during my first time." He reassured her, lying back on the bed and sighed in content. "But for now, we should get some rest. This next mission will be quite the doozy."

"Yeah…some sleep would be nice." The grey-haired girl let out a yawn, lying down on the bed and drifted to sleep, with Astolfo following suit.

 **The lemon has ended, it's safe to read now**

 **I apologise if the lemon was a littler shorter than you hoped for, but I'll make it up to you in the final chapter by writing one that all of us, me included will enjoy. But before we get to that point, we have a worthless tosser to deal with. See you later everyone!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah (W.I.A)**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch reclaimed)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (POW) (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos (POW)**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey (POW)**

 **Heather (POW) (Ruby Ring reclaimed)**

 **Shelly (POW)**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Risa Raider**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Millefie**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Jonathan**

 **Walter**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth (Defeated)**

 **Baal (Defeated)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira (K.I.A)**

 **Aileen (K.I.A)**

 **Reika (K.I.A)**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy/Order of Ancients:**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster**

 **AI (Human form)**

 **Roboppi (Human form)**

 **Ophilia Clement**

 **Cyrus Albright**

 **Olberic Eisenberg**

 **Primrose Azelhart**

 **Alfyn Greengrass**

 **Therion**

 **H'aanit**

 **Flavius**

 **Septimius**

 **Pothinus**

 **Shesha**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus**

 **Gansley**

 **Crump**

 **Johnson**

 **Nezbitt**

 **Leicther**

 **Sartorius Kumar**

 **Varis**

 **Specter**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke**

 **Ryder**

 **Sweet Johnson**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson**

 **Niko Bellic**

 **Roman Bellic**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo)**

 **Antasma**

 **Gentarou Hongou**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki**

 **Teruaki Kubota**

 **Kagechika Musashidou**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR)**

 **Charles zi Britannia**

 **Senator Armstrong**

 **Admiral Greyfield**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick (K.I.A)**

 **Triple 6 (K.I.A)**

 **Pretty Boy (K.I.A)**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell) (K.I.A)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem)**

 **Junko Enoshima**

 **Yasuke Matsuda**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

 **Nagito Komaeda**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern**

 **Zenith**

 **Persephone**

 **Reukra**

 **Taen**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin**

 **Solaris**

 **Sirius**

 **Taka**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern**

 **Madame X**

 **Nastasia**

 **Madelis**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara**

 **Zetta**

 **Professor Jenner**

 **Professor Larkspur**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite**

 **Gloria**

 **Scarlet**

 **Marcus**

 **Professor Gobline**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor**

 **Leon**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **The Riddler**

 **Two-Face (Condemned)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **The Penguin (Condemned)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (Condemned)**

 **Clayface (Condemned)**

 **Killer Croc**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (Condemned)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (Condemned)**

 **The Ventriloquist (Condemned)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Professor Strange** **(Condemned)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	58. Chapter 58

**It's time to punish Tayama for being a degenerate tosser once and for all. And since Fire Fist got some new support recently, what better way to punish him than with a duel?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 57: Terminating Tayama 2: Judgement Day_

 **1.5 kilometres from the Yamato Perpetual Reactor**

The atmosphere in the air was intense, the allied forces waiting patiently for Astolfo and Millefie to arrive on the battlefield. While they were waiting, a few of the heroes opted to get in some extra training in.

"Hyaaah! Wayaah!" Walter psyched himself up, swinging his blade against a few empty cans lined up on a broken-down car, knocking them over with ease and finesse.

"Walter, I get your enthusiasm, but it'll do you no good to tire yourself out before the battle." Jonathan attempted to ease his comrade.

"No can do, I've been hoping to see Tayama squirm for a long time, and this is the best chance I've got. About time that revolting tosser gets his due punishment." He quickly replied back.

"With Tayama gone, and Hallelujah by our side, we can convert the Ashura-Kai from an enemy, to an ally. This will no doubt make the war effort a lot easier." Isabeau chimed in, going through a few reports emailed to her via PDA.

"Whatever the case, I just hope that Astolfo doesn't get held up by—oh? Speak of the devil…" Roland began, the group turning their attention towards the incoming tank as it soon ground to a halt, the hatch on top opening up as Astolfo and Millefie crawled out to greet their allies. "Astolfo! How's it going?"

"Roly! It's been going well. We destroyed some more of those wicked waifus, all thanks to Millefie's amazing tank!" The pinkette grinned, the duo's clothes a little ruffled, something which Micaiah picked up on immediately.

"I knew it! I knew you two would fuck each other's brains out!" She giggled triumphantly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Is that so?" Saki inquired, shooting a smirk towards Julius. "Look out Jules, you've got some competition coming after you."

"If you say so…" The young man commented, with Astolfo turning towards him with an intrigued look in his eyes.

"Oh…who are you exactly?" He inquired.

"I am Julius; loyal servant and Interceptor of the Angel Goddess, Melia. Since she's your ally, I will fight alongside you for now. But turn your blade against her and I will end your life." He pledged, twirling his ornate spear in his hands, with various decals of the Angels decorating the weapon.

"Don't worry too much about him, he's just devoted to his duty." Melia giggled lightly, petting her loyal servant's head affectionately. "That being said, we did receive a couple of unexpected guests for our little group."

"Unexpected—" Astolfo began, only for his eyes to light up upon seeing the mentioned guests. "Clover, Light! So good to catch up with you again!"

"Indeed, I know that Clover was looking forward to it the most, since she kept clutching her deck fervently." Light greeted the pinkette.

"Can you blame me? My Fire Fists received some much-needed support; can't wait to teach that mouldy old Tayama a lesson with my new cards!" Clover cheered.

"Unlikely. Roland told me that Tayama threw his deck at him in a fit of rage over losing. Then again, he could've replaced it with another one, so you may get your chance." Blair interjected.

"Whatever the case, we can't let that criminal plague Japan any longer." Chevalier declared; a deafening roar soon echoed throughout the area as a car they never expected to see arrived on the scene. The car soon ground to a halt, the doors opening slowly as a figure stepped out of it, the mist dying down to reveal…Batman?

"B-Batman?! You're alright! I thought you were out of commission after Tressa shot your kneecaps." Sothe sighed a breath of relief.

"The Batman that was gunned down outside Arkham was some other vigilante dressed up as me. To my knowledge, he made a full recovery. But with Tressa revealing my identity, I had to ensure that my allies don't suffer any retribution attacks, hence why I staged my death. Additionally, with the Joker and the other criminals escaping Gotham, it gave Catwoman and several of the lesser known villains an opportunity to seek fame and glory by causing chaos in Gotham, hence why I was unable to arrive here as soon as I can." He explained his side of the story. "My sincerest thanks for dealing with them while I was occupied with the others."

"It's no trouble, though we do apologise for allowing a few of them to get killed by Tressa and her top agents. She's always five steps ahead of us from the look of things." Boudica replied.

"Tressa has always been our most dangerous adversary; her careful manipulations and superhuman intelligence has established her as the top of the food chain. It explains why Spacea and Tiempa were head over heels for her, just like they are with Julius." Crescent chimed in.

"Yet even her intelligence wasn't enough to predict a joint coup by Tayama and the Joker. Something doesn't sit right with this scenario at all…" Aelita mused to herself.

"Seems we're at an agreement; I've done my research on this Tayama, and he doesn't sound like the sort of person the Joker would willingly ally himself with. Furthermore, his forces would be drastically smaller than those still loyal to Tressa, so a victory for him would be nigh impossible. Whatever the case, we better get to the bottom of—" Batman began.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice called out, the group turning to see the Ashura-Kai lieutenant and his army of disposable goons. "Mr. Tayama has taken over the Divine Conspiracy and killed that bitch Tressa. We're gonna celebrate by catching the babes and having a massive orgy within the Yamato Perpetual Reactor."

"Pffft, like I'm sacred of you!" Sothe retorted, infuriating the lieutenant.

"Alright, I've kept it in me for so long, but now's the time to let it out; I hate you Sothe. I hate you because of the fact that your babe Micaiah belongs to Mr. Tayama, not a street-rat like you!" He growled, causing the heroes to look at him oddly.

"Uh, come again?" Micaiah asked, the lieutenant shaking his head in frustration.

"Argh! Fuck this! We'll just capture the babes and have or way with them, starting with Mel—ARGH!" The Ashura-Kai lieutenant screamed; his mouth agape as he saw a spear sticking out of his torso.

"Salacious threats against the Angel Goddess is punishable by death." Julius quipped calmly, yanking his spear out as the thug gurgled and slumped onto the ground, dying from his wounds.

"K-Kill 'em all!" An Ashura-Kai thug called out, the group hollering and cheering as they bumrushed the heroes, who all rolled their eyes over the pathetic attack. The Angels intercepted the attack and attacked the enemy squadron with ease, killing some grunts effortlessly as the other allies joined in to punish the enemy soldiers. Astolfo lunged at a grunt and impaled him on his sword, kicking the tosser in the gut as his body was sent flying a few feet. Micaiah dodged an incoming knife-strike and twisted the thug's arm, who howled in pain as the Maiden of Dawn took the knife and plunged it into his throat, with Sothe slicing the throat of another Ashura-Kai thug. Meanwhile, Blair and Chevalier were standing side by side, parrying and dicing up any enemy hostile that threatened to harm then, the imbecilic Ashura-Kai continuing to mindlessly charge at them. Soon enough, the last of the thugs were dealt with, the heroes sighing in relief upon winning.

"Phew…that was a close one. I'm lucky they didn't hurt any of us." Clover commented.

"That may be so, but we must proceed with caution. Who knows what this Joker has in store for us." Light chimed in, the group of heroes laying siege to the Perpetual Reactor and stormed the building. There, they quickly dealt with any thug foolish enough to challenge them, before ending up in a room decorated in assorted carnival fare, a familiar figure sitting upon a gilded throne.

"Welcome, one and all to Joker's Funhouse, and this one has 20% more death that the last one!" The Joker cackled manically; his gaze directed towards Batman. "Hey, Bat-Brain! So good to see you again! I knew you couldn't resist me…"

"But we saw him get shot, puddin'. How could he be raring to go with wounds like that?" Harley inquired, twirling her favorite mallet.

"A few bullets can't take out the Bat that easily, he can only go down in the most spectacular of ways!" The maniacal clown hollered with glee.

"Give it up, Joker. We have you surrounded; we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Batman threatened his archnemesis, a familiar vine attempting to snake its way up his leg.

"Awww…did you miss me Bats? I know I did…" Poison Ivy taunted her foe, shooting a smirk in his direction. "Be a good meatsack and I'll tell you everything…"

"Fine, I'll humor you. Why did you side with Tayama and stage a coup?" He demanded, crossing his arms firmly.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me answer this one; he paid us to kill Tressa. A shame too, since she liked my jokes, but a clown needs his spending money after all. Just don't go searching for the bodies; Croc-O' Boy ate them." The Joker chimed in, snickering under his breath.

"Their bones were…delicious…" Killer Croc uttered a low growl, eyeing up Batman as if he was his next feast.

"Until we can get to the bottom of this, I'm going to put you all under arrest where you'll be shipped back to Gotham as soon as possible." Batman told them, gesturing a few hunters to apprehend the supervillains.

"Whaat?! Oh come on, I was enjoying my time out of that stuffy dump." Harley sighed in annoyance, feeling the ice-cold cuffs around her wrists.

"Look on the bright side, it'll have better decorations than before. I mean I hope so since we tore that place up during our escape. Mwuahahahaahahahahaha!" The Joker cackled, with Batman narrowing his gaze at the criminals as he gestured at the hunters to escort the villains out the building, the caped crusader bowing in respect to his allies before following the hunters.

"A shame we didn't get to fight alongside him any longer, but I guess he needed to keep an eye on those crooks." Walter sighed, before shrugging his shoulders. "Come on, we've got a deadbeat to punish."

Nodding in approval, the heroes quickly made their way down to the lowest floor of the facility, where they were greeted with a set of heavy iron doors. Pushing them open, the heroes say Tayama standing in front of the large generator, a twisted smirk etched on his face.

"Welcome…I've been waiting for you all to see this. Now you will kneel before me as I get crowned the new king of the Divine Conspiracy!" He hollered in hoy. Shooting a glare at Roland. "And I'll start my reign by executing you."

"Me? Is this about that whole thing with me stealing your cards? Because you threw your cards at me in a fit of rage over losing." The blonde man retorted.

"That's not what this is about! I will punish you for stealing my prize, Serra. Yes, Serra. Serra is my prize, and my prize only! I won't allow some motherfuck—" Tayama ranted.

"Could you please, shut the fuck up about that? It's getting really old to have you spout the same line, like some mindless anti-fangame NPC. Well guess what? You are the most pathetic, deadbeat motherfucker I have ever seen, not that I ever wanted to see you in the first place. You're nothing but some ugly bastard that feels the need to make himself look important by forcing little girls to strip for him, using their precious heirloom as a bargaining chip. By my name, I refuse to lose to some worthless tosser who's such a loser in life that he has to insult the best games ever made, in order to gain a pathetic sense of self-worth." Clover replied smugly at him, the heroes impressed with her roast as the ugly tosser snarled at her.

"Grrr! How dare you try and steal my prize from me!" He roared, his holographic duel disk rearing to life as his holographic deck shuffled itself. "I'll crush you with the new Gladiator Beast support I got."

"You mean the same cards that you carelessly tossed aside? A shame that a noble archetype like them is permanently associated with a worthless loser like you. Very well, I accept your challenge; but I'll crush you with the new Fire Fist support I got recently." Clover prepared her own duel disk, staring down her enemy.

"Duel!" Both duellists declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **(Insert track here: Pokémon Reborn Gym-Battle)**

 **Clover: 4000  
Tayama: 4000**

"Skanks like you have no right to go first! I activate my skill Gladiatorial Entrance! This allows me to special summon a Gladiator Beast from my deck and activate its effect. Come to me, Gladiator Beast Alexander! Due to it's effect, it's unaffected by your spell cards. Now, I'll summon Gladiator Beast Andal and equip it with Synchro Boost, granting it 500ATK and an extra level!" Tayama declared.

 **ATK (1900-2400)  
Level (4-5)**

"Now, I'll shuffle them both into my deck to Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor, and activate his effect to special summon Gladiator Beast Andabata, during which I can activate its effect to special summon Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz from my extra deck. From there, I'll end my turn with a card facedown." The villainous tosser smirked at his opponent.

"Prick! You don't call Clover a skank and get away with—" Astolfo snapped at the bespectacled man, only for the aforementioned girl to raise her hand at him.

"It's ok, I'm not fazed by that pathetic taunt. I draw!" Clover chimed in, drawing her first card and gazed at her full hand. "I'll start by activating Fire Formation – Tenki to add a monster from my deck to my hand, and since I have a Fire Formation spell on my field I can special summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Coyote from my hand. Next I'll play Fire Formation – Tensu and summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Ram from my hand, and use his effect to discard my Rooster and select my Tenki, enabling me to set a Fire Formation card with a different name from my deck. And since I activated a Fire Formation card this turn, I get to special summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Panda from my hand, and use his effect to special summon the Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Rooster in my graveyard, enabling me to add a Fire Fist monster from my deck to my hand due to his effect."

"Oh my, four monsters in one turn? She must be a pretty good duellist." Venam whistled a complement at the redhead.

"The best part's just about to begin. First, I'll tribute my Rooster and Ram to Link Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Eagle, before following up by tributing my Panda and Coyote to Link Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Peacock. And let's not forget about the attack boost they gain from both my face up Fire Formation spells." Clover continued.

 **ATK (1700-1900)  
ATK (1000-1200)**

"Battle! I'll have my Peacock attack your Andabata, which you foolishly left in attack position." The redhead called out.

"So what, I only lose a couple hundred points." Tayama retorted.

"Oh, you'll be losing a lot more that. Peacock's effect activates, enabling me to snatch up a monster on your field, like that Tamer Editor of yours. Normally, it would cost me a Fire Formation card to do so, by my Eagle enables me to use my effects without paying the cost, if I choose to do so." She smirked sweetly at her foe, the warrior using her weapon to destroy the first Gladiator Beast before ensnaring the second one and brought it over to her side.

"Wh-What?!" The bespectacled man seethed in anger, feeling the sting from his lifepoints dropping.

 **Tayama: 3800**

'Don't worry, you'll get it back at the end of my turn. Well you would, had it not been for my facedown spell, Fire Formation – Domei. I'll be using your monster as fodder to Ritual summon my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Eland and use his effect to set another Fire Formation card onto my field, without the cost of course. I'll end my turn with a card facedown." She concluded her turn, with Astolfo and his crew gobsmacked by her perfect performance.

"My word; talk about a boost in power from before. The fact that she can activate her powerful effects without paying a cost is phenomenal!" The pinkette complimented.

"It's more potent in control as well; by granting her an option on whenever she can pay the cost or not, it enables her to reserve her resources when needed, as well as enabling her to set up the graveyard at other times when she needs to do so. Such control over the game is a thing that most decks desire and envy." Light chimed in, an ugly snarl forming on Tayama's face.

"D-Damn you! I'll make you pay, I draw!" He snarled, pointing at Clover. "Gaiodiaz, attack her Eagle right no—"

"Sorry, I activate my Dimensional Prison, banishing your attacking monster." She retorted, with Tayama gasping as his powerful monster was sucked up by the miniature black hole.

"Grrr! I'll end my turn, but I'll crush you on my next on—" He began.

"Sorry, but I've won this match." Clover retorted, drawing her next card before looking at it, alongside the other card in her hand. "Now then, I'll activate my facedown Fire Formation – Ingen, which I'll use to fuse my Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Wolf and Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Leopard to Fusion Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Swan, where upon summon, I can deal you 200 points of damage for every Fire Formation card on my field, and I count four of them."

 **Tayama: 3000**

"N-No!" Tayama howled in anger and pain over the burn damage he suffered, before wearily eyeing up her field of monsters. "St-Stop, I beg you…" he whimpered in fear.

"No, it's about time you paid for your crimes against humanity. You and your shitty followers have been a blight on Japan, attacking people over liking some of the most amazing games in human history. Now I will make you suffer for all the atrocities that you've committed throughout your life. My Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, show this vermin no mercy!" Clover declared, her army of monsters lunging at Tayama and decimated his lifepoints.

 **Tayama: 0  
** **Winner: Clover**

 **(Track ends here)**

"Wh-What the fuck is this horseshit?!" Tayama screamed, throwing his duel disk onto the ground. "How the fuck could I lose to some insignificant skank like you?!"

"You lost because you're a pathetic motherfucker who has nothing better to do than to insult the greatest games of all time. The Pokémon fangames will be remembered for all eternity while you and your followers will spend an eternity in Hell, rotting away for your treasonous blasphemy. Vermin like you have forfeited the right to exist the moment you insult Melia and the Pokémon fangames, and it is up to me to dispose of such filth.

"Sh-Shut up! Shut up! Serra is my prize, and my prize only! Serra is my prize, and my prize only! Serra is my prize, and my prize only! Serra is my prize, and my prize only!" The tosser began rambling, falling onto the floor and began pounding his fists frantically, bawling his eyes out as the heroes watched him break down with contempt in their eyes.

"Pathetic…to see the once "great" Tayama thrashing on the ground like a spoilt baby…" A cold voice echoed throughout the room, the heroes turning to see Shiv appear out of nowhere, staring down the bawling crime lord. "I've been waiting to see you squirm for ages now."

"H-Huh…?" Tayama began, looking up and saw Shiv staring down at him. "Y-You!"

"Ah, you remember me? Good, I've been waiting for my parents to receive the justice they deserve. You will feel the fear and anguish you put them through." He bluntly informed the older man before him.

"Wh-Wh-What are you going to do to me…?" Tayama asked cautiously, with Shiv letting out a dry chuckle.

"Oh it's now what I'M going to do to you, but what SHE'LL do to you." He smirked, the older man eyeing him up curiously before a second shadowy figure appeared from the darkness, causing the crime lord to recoil in fear.

"N-No…Not her!" He whimpered pathetically.

"Glad you know who I am." Aurora smirked dangerously, picking him up by the scruff and glared deep into his wretched soul. "You're fucking done, you know that? I'll be doing the whole world a favor by killing you…" She whispered dangerously into his ear.

"P-P-Please, show mercy! I-I don't want to die yet, not without claiming my prize! So please just damn forgive me!" Tayama snapped back, only for Aurora to chuckle darkly at him.

"Me, forgive you? I remember when Nova begged for forgiveness, but at least she was willing to atone for her sins and made an effort to redeem herself. You on the other hand, I don't think can ever be redeemed. You murdered my parents, massacred innocents and used them as demon food, and sided with those who seek out deaths. And lets not forget about the way you degraded Heather and her friends, using a beloved heirloom of hers to objectify them for your sick pleasure. No, there will be no forgiveness for you…" She smirked, conjuring up a portal with her power as she began dragging Tayama towards it, the bespectacled man screaming and kicking in vain as he was dragged off to his doom, with Aurora flashing a wink at the heroes before stepping inside the portal, which disappeared soon afterwards.

"I can tell that she's going to have some fun with him." Shiv smirked to the heroes, surveying the area where the fight took place. "So I guess this is it, Tressa's gone for good."

"I guess so. All that's left is the Divine Powers and the remnants of that Waifu army Nikita requested us to take care of." Melia answered, gesturing to her Angels to ready themselves. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a job to do."

Bowing respectfully to the heroes, the Angels took their leave to prepare themselves for the penultimate fight, leaving the heroes to clean up the mess.

 **Talk about an exciting duel, I'm glad Tayama got the comeuppance that he deserves. Once I've finished with the latest chapter of Rise from the Ashes, I'll be spending a bit of time writing out my birthday one-shot to celebrate it, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch reclaimed)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring reclaimed)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Risa Raider**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Millefie**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Jonathan**

 **Walter**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **Batman**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth (Defeated)**

 **Baal (Defeated)**

 **Elysion**

 **Alma**

 **Amber**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha**

 **Mira (K.I.A)**

 **Aileen (K.I.A)**

 **Reika (K.I.A)**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy/Order of Ancients (Defeated?):**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster (?)**

 **AI (Human form) (?)**

 **Roboppi (Human form) (?)**

 **Ophilia Clement (?)**

 **Cyrus Albright (?)**

 **Olberic Eisenberg (?)**

 **Primrose Azelhart (?)**

 **Alfyn Greengrass (?)**

 **Therion (?)**

 **H'aanit (?)**

 **Flavius (?)**

 **Septimius (?)**

 **Pothinus (?)**

 **Shesha (?)**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus (?)**

 **Gansley (?)**

 **Crump (?)**

 **Johnson (?)**

 **Nezbitt (?)**

 **Leicther (?)**

 **Sartorius Kumar (?)**

 **Varis (?)**

 **Specter (?)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (K.I.A)**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke (?)**

 **Ryder (?)**

 **Sweet Johnson (?)**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson (?)**

 **Niko Bellic (?)**

 **Roman Bellic (?)**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Antasma (?)**

 **Gentarou Hongou (?)**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki (?)**

 **Teruaki Kubota (?)**

 **Kagechika Musashidou (?)**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR) (?)**

 **Charles zi Britannia (?)**

 **Senator Armstrong (?)**

 **Admiral Greyfield (?)**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick (K.I.A)**

 **Triple 6 (K.I.A)**

 **Pretty Boy (K.I.A)**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell) (K.I.A)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem) (?)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem) (?)**

 **Junko Enoshima (?)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda (?)**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba (?)**

 **Nagito Komaeda (?)**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern (?)**

 **Zenith (?)**

 **Persephone (?)**

 **Reukra (?)**

 **Taen (?)**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin (?)**

 **Solaris (?)**

 **Sirius (?)**

 **Taka (?)**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern (?)**

 **Madame X (?)**

 **Nastasia (?)**

 **Madelis (?)**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara (?)**

 **Zetta (?)**

 **Professor Jenner (?)**

 **Professor Larkspur (?)**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite (?)**

 **Gloria (?)**

 **Scarlet (?)**

 **Marcus (?)**

 **Professor Gobline (?)**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi (?)**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor (?)**

 **Leon (?)**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker (P.O.W)**

 **Harley Quinn (P.O.W)**

 **The Riddler (?)**

 **Two-Face (?)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze (?)**

 **The Penguin (P.O.W)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (P.O.W)**

 **Clayface (P.O.W)**

 **Killer Croc (P.O.W)**

 **Deathstroke (?)**

 **Deadshot (?)**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (P.O.W)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (P.O.W)**

 **The Ventriloquist (P.O.W)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul (?)**

 **Talia al Ghul (?)**

 **Poison Ivy (P.O.W)**

 **Professor Strange** **(?)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	59. Chapter 59

**Does anyone want to see the amazing Angels of Aevium kick some ass today? Well I have a treat that I'm sure you'll all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 _Chapter 58: Flight of the Angels_

 **Later that day: On the outskirts of Tokyo**

"So, let me get this straight; even through we've just defeated some stuffy old tyrant, we're making our way to some faraway base to eliminate Krishna's remaining allies. Am I on the right track?" Ren inquired; the young man having joined his friends on their next mission.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be too hard. Astolfo and his friend told us just how pathetic these MS Waifu agents are, and it's embarrassing that we share the same air as them." Nim chimed in, as Julius raised a hand to his chin.

"I've heard that name tossed around before, but I'm not sure who exactly they are." He admitted, with Saki chuckling as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Long story short, they're a bunch of worthless porn peddlers that use their poorly-programmed gacha game to draw in money from the children they've brainwashed. Having tried the game myself, I can safely say that it's one of the worst things I've ever played." The black-haired teen explained, a small smile on her face. "Luckily, Nikita and her allies plan on creating a vastly improved version of the game. But the waifus didn't want that, hence why they started this rebellion."

"But something doesn't sit right with all this; if Krishna and his Divine Powers despise strong, female characters with all their hearts, then why join forces with the Waifu rebellion at all?" Aelita chimed in.

"Simple; they may not like how we act, but they love how good we look. After all, they did allow that creepy cultist to create and sell porn of us; bastardising whatever special bond is between us when we have intercourse with each other." Melia answered quickly, a thought crossing her mind. "Speaking of which, we haven't seen those cultists in a long time. perhaps their waiting for the right opportunity to launch their next attack."

"Maybe. Or they could've been so frightened of their decimation at our hands back then that they opted to stay in the shadows for good!" Venam declared, giving Melia a hi-five before they hugged each other firmly.

"To exploit the sacred bond between my masters for the sake of their libido…such blasphemy will not be forgiven!" Julius pledged darkly, tightening his grip on his spear.

"Easy there, tiger. You'll get your dose of bloodshed soon enough." Erin chuckled lightly, her gaze soon focusing towards an advancing army. "You'll get it sooner than I thought…" She whispered to herself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Angels of Aevium; our masters would be more than happy to talk to you." A nerdling general sneered at them, his dirty teeth on full display. Soon enough, the nerdlings parted like the Red Sea, allowing the four remaining Waifu agents to confront the brave heroines.

"I thought I could smell soy in the air…and it seems I found its source." Elysion hissed, her nose wrinkling in disgust, though everyone could tell that she was faking it.

"You Soy-gels have been ruining gaming with your soyish pack of…soys!" Alma sneered at them.

"Wow, now that was a weak taunt." Maria giggled, an amused smile forming on Crescent's face as she stared at the villains.

"Look, I know it's hard for your porn-addicted brains to form an argument, but would it be too much to ask if you can drop this whole soy thing? It's getting old at this point." Crescent replied, shooting a smirk at them as the waifus glared at them.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking soy-swallowing slut! You and your slutty Soy-gels have been infecting impressionable young men with your noxious soy fumes! Fuck you and the soy infused horse you rode on!" Aisha snarled at the heroines, with Ren and Julius staring at her blankly.

"I've heard of how pitiful you lot were, but this is another level of desperate. You're just jealous that we're more devoted to our friends and their cause than we are to you." Ren retorted boldly, the waifus growling at them.

"You fuckers and your "angels" will pay for insulting us with your blood!" Amber roared, the waifus and their minions walking slowly towards them.

"Not until we're done with them!" A voice called out, the heroes turning to see a squadron of Kosmos Cultists storming up to them. "Well, if it isn't the Angels of Aevium; we're gonna rape you to death in order to avenge our friend Balbok."

"Why am I not surprised that you lot immediately jumped on the rape-train?" Amber inquired sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth! We've heard stories about how you use your "Interceptor" as a reusable dildo that you share amongst yourselves; how fucking dare you favour him over us sexy cultists." Another Cultist of Kosmos snarled in anger.

"So, you're the fabled Cult of Kosmos that has been plaguing my masters? How wonderful that I have the opportunity to deal you my style of justice…" Julius smirked dangerously, the masked figures glaring back at him.

"We'd like to see you try; the Chosen One will break you in half." Another cultist sneered back.

"Like we're afraid of you chumps!" Aelita joined in, standing beside her friend as they heard yet another group of people running towards them. "Oh, what now?!"

"There she is; there's that damned zealot!" A voice called out, the group revealing themselves to be rabid Melia haters. "Well if it isn't Melia; the holier-than-thou bitch who thinks she's oh so special."

"Ugh! Are we really going to fight off three army's worth of brainless cannon-fodder?" Melia sighed in annoyance.

"You see, see?! She insults us for daring to not lick her boots!" A second Melia hater called out, the crowd yelling at the heroes in anger.

"You were the ones that insulted her first; what, did you expect her to thank you for calling her a bitch?" Venam dryly retorted.

"You shut your mouth, you filthy dyke!" A third hater snapped at her.

"So this is what's in store for us; a four way battle between us, some money hungry women, a group of horny cultists, and some stupid bigots. I've got places to be and stuff to do, so let's make this quick, ok?" Crescent chimed in calmly.

"Yes…a fourway battle. Let us see who comes out on top." Elysion sneered, the four factions staring each other down, though anyone with a brain knew that the Angels of Aevium will come out on top.

 **0000**

With a loud, guttural battle cry, the three armies charged recklessly towards the center of the field, the Angels rolling their eyes in contempt over the pathetic display. Soon enough, the three armies clashed with each other and began fighting amongst each other, causing the heroes to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Are they…fighting amongst each other?" Nim inquired.

"Looks that way." Saki chimed happily, taking out a foldable chair from nowhere and sat down on it. "Either way, it saves us from wearing ourselves out."

"Good point." Erin agreed, the rest of the heroes taking a seat as they watched the ensuing chaos. A waifu soldier was charging at a Melia hater and smashed their face in with his battle axe, only for a cultist to lunge at the soldier and strange him to death. A pair of cultists brought out their swords and slew a few more haters, only for Alma to tear them in half with her tiger claws, licking the blood off her claws shortly afterwards. She was so busy laughing to herself that she didn't see a hater coming from behind and whacked her head off with a metal baseball bat. Angered that their commander was killed by some Melia hater, the waifu solders brought out their stun batons and began beating a few haters to death as blood and brain matter flew everywhere. While this was happening, Aisha brought out her sword and began cutting down a few cultists, their masks and robes falling to the ground, only for a few of the stronger ones to overpower her and snap her neck with surprising ease.

"Fuck you, you Cult of Soy-mos! I'll fucking kill you!" Amber howled with a divine fury, barrelling towards the cultists as she slew down any Melia hater that dared to cross her path. Speaking of which, a couple of haters began attacking a few soldiers, slaughtering them ruthlessly with a variety of weapons such as clubs, axes, maces and even a chainsaw. Seizing this opportunity to even out the playing field, a few cultists launched a surprise attack against both the haters and the soldiers, wielding their weaponry with such grace that their enemies were decimated before them. However, Amber was able to crush a few cultists with her firm fists, causing a pair of them to pin her to the ground and decapitate her, throwing her head into the air and kicked it like a football. Just then, a few more haters lunged at the soldiers with their arms outstretched, who retaliated by cutting down the stupid tossers with ease. Additionally, the soldiers sent a few of their men to attack the cultists, slaughtering the masked tossers with ease and finesse. This had angered the cultists, causing a group of them to lunge at Elysion and skewer her with their swords, the waifu leader gurgling on her blood as she fell down and died. Horrified by what they saw, the remaining waifu soldiers opted for a desperate manoeuvre; bringing out a series of bombs and detonating them, killing themselves alongside the cultists and the haters. Shielding themselves from the blast, the heroes uncovered their eyes and saw that their enemy had been completely decimated.

"Well, that was easy." Maria chimed happily, with Melia wrapping her arm around her affectionately.

"True, but I wished you didn't have to see such a…brutal sight so early into your training." The blonde teen replied hopping off the seat and surveyed the area before them. "A shame that so much blood had to be shed for the sake of peace."

"Agreed, but those haters abandoned their humanity the moment they turned their sword against you." Julius chimed in, petting Maria's head before giving her a quick hug. "Come on then, let's report this to—"

" **Not so fast!"** A voice boomed out at them, the heroes turning to see Odin appear before them. **"I will not let you leave this place, alive."**

"Odin? I'm surprised you're not cowering behind Krishna like the dog you are." Erin retorted, the deity narrowing his eye at her.

" **Insolent bitch; you and your Angels will pay for insulting the old gods. You and your mindless followers have poisoned humanity, turning them away from their masters and have them worship false idols. Not to mention that you and your Melia Sue friends have ruined gaming with your shitty writing and holier-than-thou speeches. I will slay any and everyone who stands by your side!"** He growled at her.

"Heh, like I'm afraid of some old-fashioned creep like you. I chose to stand by Melia since she's one of my closest friends; I won't let some asshole like you ruin her dreams!" Ren declared boldly.

"That's right. I'm more than happy to serve them with all my heart, after all I owe Melia and her friends a favor that I could never hope to repay anytime soon. For her sake, and the sake of her comrades, I will end you!" Julius declared, with Odin now growling at the two men.

" **For you to spout your undying support of these vile zealots; you two are beyond salvation!"** Odin snarled at them, brining out his duel disk. **"You, duel me!"**

"Alright then, I'll be happy to do so. Provided I get Melia's permission of course." Julius agreed, with Melia nodding her head in confirmation.

"I've been waiting to see if your training lessons have paid off." She smiled, the heroes stepping to the side as they took their seats and brought out some snacks to share amongst themselves. "Good things we've got some food to share while we watch this duel."

"Good, I'm feeling a little peckish after watching that fight, and these snacks would be more than satisfactory." Venam chimed in, the two lovers nuzzling each other affectionately as both duellists got themselves ready.

"Duel!" Both duelists declared, drawing their opening hand.

 **(Insert track here: SMT IV A: Divine Powers boss battle theme)**

 **Julius: 6000  
Odin: 6000**

" **I get the first move; I'll play Mara of the Nordic Alfar and tribute it to Link Summon Gullveig of the Nordic Ascendant, using her effect to banish Alviss of the Nordic Alfar from my hand to special summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts from my deck. And since Alviss was the only monster I banished with an effect, I can send the Tanngnjostr on my field as well as the Tanngrisnir and the Guldfaxe from my deck to the graveyard to Synchro Summon Thor, Lord of the Aesir. And since I have an Aesir monster on the field, I can special summon Fenrir and Jormungardr to your field, where they will drain you of all your lifepoints on my next turn. I end my turn with a card facedown."** Odin declared, a cocky smirk on his face as he figured that he had this match in the bag.

"Ah, so that's what you want to go with. In that case, I draw." Julius replied, eyeing up his hand as a cunning plan formed in his mind. "I play the Continuous Spell, Constellar Belt, only to send it to the grave to special summon Valkyrie Sigrun from my hand. Now I can activate her effect to special summon Valkyrie Sechste from my deck, and her effect enables me to special summon Valkyrie Dritte. Dritte's effect enables me to add a Valkyrie card of my choice, while Sechste enables me to mill two cards from your deck to the graveyard."

" **So what, those false idols are no match for my Thor."** The deity retorted coldly at the young man.

"Oh I'm not done yet; I'll tribute my Sechste, Dritte and the Fenrir and Jormungardr you gave me to Link Summon Saryuja Skull Dread, where it gains all three of its special effects. First, I'll draw four cards and place three of my choice at the bottom of my deck, then I'll special summon a monster from my hand, Valkyrie Zweite to be exact. And her effect enables me to destroy a monster of my choice, and I choose your Gullveig!" Julius retorted, with Odin growling over his monster getting destroyed. "And need I mention the stat boost that my monster gains due to Saryuja's effect? I think I'll end my turn with two cards facedown."

 **ATK (1600-1900)  
DEF (1600-1900)**

" **Pathetic…you couldn't even destroy my Thor. I draw."** Odin replied coldly, drawing his card. **"Battle; I'll have my Thor attack that dragon of yours."**

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Dimensional Prison. And since I'm banishing your monster, you can't use it's effect to special summon it." The young man smirked in retaliation.

" **N-No!"** The deity growled in anger, watching helplessly as his monster disappeared into the void. **"Grrr…I'll end my turn."**

"Alright then, I'll draw." Julius declared, drawing his next card. "I play the spell card, Painful Choice. I'm sure you know what this card does…"

" **I do…"** Odin seethed inresponse, eyeing up the three monsters and two spell cards that Julius presented to him. **"You can have the spell card in the middle."**

"Heheheh, you foolish moron…" The young man smirked, causing the deity to glare at him.

" **How dare you insult me, you worthless troglodyte! I will make you suffer for standing beside that wretched Melia Sue!"** Odin snarled at his opponent.

"Aw, is the big bad deity offended by some harmless words? Allow me to make you pay for your mistake; I activate the spell card Final Light, paying 3000 lifepoints to special summon three Valkyrie monsters that are in my graveyard by your choice. Come to me; Valkyrie Erda, Brunhilde and Erste. Erste's effect activates, enabling me to recover the other spell that you sent to my graveyard. But don't worry, my spell enables you to special summon three monsters from your graveyard." Julius began, with Odin checking his graveyard before selecting his Guldfaxe, Tanngnjostr and Tanngrisnir and special summoned them.

 **Julius: 3000**

"Battle! Go my Valkyries, slay the hapless minions of this false god!" The young man called out, with Sigrun goring the Tanngrisnir with her spear, a pair of sheep tokens forming on the field as per its effect. Both tokens were easily destroyed by Zweite and Erste as Brundhilde and Erda lunged at Tanngnjostr and Guldfaxe enabling Saryuja to attack Odin directly.

 **Odin: 3200**

" **Ack, not good enough! On my next turn I will wipe you—"** Odin hissed at the young man, only for the latter to raise his hand.

"Your next turn? Funny you say that; I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess, enabling us to skip to the Battle Phase of my next turn." Julius smirked, flashing the card at his foe as the deity recoiled in horror.

" **YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO SOME PATHETIC FANGAME WORSHIPPER!"** Odin screeched in anger.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for daring to oppose my masters. Go my Valkyries, strike this outdated deity down." The young man retorted, the Valkyries all charging at Odin and striking at him as the deities lifepoints were drained to zero.

" **You fucking junkie!"** Odin attempted to charge at Julius, only for his body to start developing crimson red cracks all over him. **"Argh…ARGH! The Divine Powers…will never kneel before your shitty games. Kr-Krishna will save humanity from you; I-I over you the last of my power Krishna; KRISHNA!"** He cried out in anguish, exploding into a million small pieces afterwards.

 **Odin: 0  
Winner: Julius**

 **(Track ends here)**

"Phew…that was harder than I expected." Julius sighed in relief, only for Ren to wrap his arm around his body.

"I knew that you would win all along; that stuffy old god was no match for you." The raven-haired teen smiled at his mate, with Melia and the others walking up to him to congratulate their friend.

"That was an excellent duel!" The blonde teen congratulated him, eyeing up his cards as the young man put them away. "So what made you choose those cards in particular?"

"Simple; a troop of powerful female warriors that can decimate the opponent's army of monsters. Now, does that seem familiar?" Julius smiled back at her, the Angels soon catching on to his logic.

"Seems that you're determined to serve us no matter the situation." Nim chimed in, bringing out her PDA in order to inform Ame of the situation, only to get a response back soon enough. "There we go; she's more than pleased with how successful our mission was, despite the interruption."

"So are we going to assist Astolfo on the final raid against the Divine Powers?" Maria inquired.

"No unfortunately, Ame suggested that we rest up after that exhausting battle we watched. I for one have no problem with taking an additional rest." Saki called out, having peeked over Nim's shoulder to read the email

"Well in that case, let's head back to base. Hopefully Astolfo and his pals defeat that loathsome Krishna." Venam called out, the group of successful heroes making the trek base to their base of operations.

 **A little short for a penultimate chapter, but the final chapter will more than make up for it. It'll be one of the best chapters I've ever written, so I hope you're looking forward to it.**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch reclaimed)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring reclaimed)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Risa Raider**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation) (K.I.A)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Millefie**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Jonathan**

 **Walter**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **Batman**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers:**

 **Krishna**

 **Odin (Defeated)**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth (Defeated)**

 **Baal (Defeated)**

 **Elysion (K.I.A)**

 **Alma (K.I.A)**

 **Amber (K.I.A)**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha (K.I.A)**

 **Mira (K.I.A)**

 **Aileen (K.I.A)**

 **Reika (K.I.A)**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy/Order of Ancients (Defeated?):**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster (?)**

 **AI (Human form) (?)**

 **Roboppi (Human form) (?)**

 **Ophilia Clement (?)**

 **Cyrus Albright (?)**

 **Olberic Eisenberg (?)**

 **Primrose Azelhart (?)**

 **Alfyn Greengrass (?)**

 **Therion (?)**

 **H'aanit (?)**

 **Flavius (?)**

 **Septimius (?)**

 **Pothinus (?)**

 **Shesha (?)**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus (?)**

 **Gansley (?)**

 **Crump (?)**

 **Johnson (?)**

 **Nezbitt (?)**

 **Leicther (?)**

 **Sartorius Kumar (?)**

 **Varis (?)**

 **Specter (?)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (K.I.A)**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke (?)**

 **Ryder (?)**

 **Sweet Johnson (?)**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson (?)**

 **Niko Bellic (?)**

 **Roman Bellic (?)**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Antasma (?)**

 **Gentarou Hongou (?)**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki (?)**

 **Teruaki Kubota (?)**

 **Kagechika Musashidou (?)**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR) (?)**

 **Charles zi Britannia (?)**

 **Senator Armstrong (?)**

 **Admiral Greyfield (?)**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick (K.I.A)**

 **Triple 6 (K.I.A)**

 **Pretty Boy (K.I.A)**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell) (K.I.A)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem) (?)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem) (?)**

 **Junko Enoshima (?)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda (?)**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba (?)**

 **Nagito Komaeda (?)**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern (?)**

 **Zenith (?)**

 **Persephone (?)**

 **Reukra (?)**

 **Taen (?)**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin (?)**

 **Solaris (?)**

 **Sirius (?)**

 **Taka (?)**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern (?)**

 **Madame X (?)**

 **Nastasia (?)**

 **Madelis (?)**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara (?)**

 **Zetta (?)**

 **Professor Jenner (?)**

 **Professor Larkspur (?)**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite (?)**

 **Gloria (?)**

 **Scarlet (?)**

 **Marcus (?)**

 **Professor Gobline (?)**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi (?)**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor (?)**

 **Leon (?)**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker (P.O.W)**

 **Harley Quinn (P.O.W)**

 **The Riddler (?)**

 **Two-Face (?)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze (?)**

 **The Penguin (P.O.W)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (P.O.W)**

 **Clayface (P.O.W)**

 **Killer Croc (P.O.W)**

 **Deathstroke (?)**

 **Deadshot (?)**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (P.O.W)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (P.O.W)**

 **The Ventriloquist (P.O.W)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul (?)**

 **Talia al Ghul (?)**

 **Poison Ivy (P.O.W)**

 **Professor Strange** **(?)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


	60. Chapter 60

**It's here everyone, the thrilling conclusion to Divine Conspiracy! I thank you all for being with me as I tell you all this most epic tale. Now who's ready for the card game of the century? Because boy are you all in for a treat.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They're the property of their respective creators.**

 **Note: Any made-up cards/skills will be underlined and will get their effects explained in their introductory chapters.**

 **Warning: There will be two lemons in this chapter, since what better way to end this fic than with a pair of loud bangs?**

 _Final Chapter: The falsehoods of salvation_

 **Hunter Association Headquarters**

"Really? He opted to attack them instead of waiting in Tsukiji Kongangi alongside Krishna?" Fujiwara spoke to Ame over the phone, the large crowd of hunters eagerly awaiting the news regarding the final assault. Joining them was Astolfo and his group of friends, who all had their duel disks and decks ready for the upcoming battle. "In any case, I thank you for the update. I'll let you know when the battle's over." He concluded the call, putting his phone away.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Isabeau inquired, sitting on some special reserved seats alongside the rest of her samurai allies.

"Better than I expected; Odin attempted a surprise attack on the Angels of Aevium, but was swiftly crushed by them." The bespectacled man answered, the hunters murmuring in shock amongst themselves as an equally shocked expression appeared on Skins' face.

"Why would Odin launch an attack when he would be at an obvious disadvantage? Was he just that desperate for some small victory that he broke rank and file from Krishna?" He inquired.

"Most likely; we all saw how desperate they were to secure a victory, based on that horrid "review" they did. God, I don't think it deserves to be called on in the first place." Flynn answered, his mind cringing from the awful review Krishna made a while ago.

"That review was the perfect call for the people who supported the Divine Powers; they thought they joined a group that promised a better future for humanity, only to end up becoming the pawns of some basement-dwelling neckbeard who hates women and minorities." Astolfo interjected, earning a few nods of respect from the hunters.

"Funny you mention that. We've received several calls from former Divine Powers supporters who wished to assist us anyway the can, so we've had them assist the hunters in repairing damaged buildings and handing out supplies to the shelters we've set up. Nothing too exciting, but every little bit counts." Fujiwara began, making his way to the podium. "My fellow hunters, today is the day we end this war in Japan once and for all! Krishna and his remaining demons have holed up in Tsukiji Kongangi, so it's our job to smoke them out before dealing the finishing blow to him. Keep in mind, the Divine Powers are backed in a corner so they will fight with all their strength to survive, but their power pales in comparison to us. Mark my words, they will fall today!"

"WRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The hunters all cheer at the top of their lungs, storming out the Headquarters and began the march to Tsukiji Kongangi. On the trek there, they were intercepted by several small guerrilla forces from the Divine Powers who attempted to thin their numbers. And although they were able to take out a couple hunters, the heroes were able to effortlessly destroy them and continued the march to their destination. Soon enough, they arrived at Tsukiji Kongangi, a large horde of demons awaiting them as the two armies charged into each other and began fighting.

"This way…" Flynn whispered to his friends and Astolfo's gang, the small group having been tasked with assassinating Krishna as they snuck past all the fighting and chaos. They soon stormed into the temple and made a beeline for the main chamber, where they saw Krishna pacing frantically up and down before turning to face them.

" _You! I've had it up to hear with you and your shitty fucking fangames! Everything was going my way, my fucking way! But no, you had to mindlessly cling onto them and their wretched propaganda, denying us all my—humanities salvation!"_ He hissed in anger at them.

"I knew it! This whole farce was nothing more than a self-righteous crusade to make yourself the ultimate god in YHVH's place! I'm thankful that I listened to my gut back then." Flynn retorted, pointing the tip of Masakado's Katana at his fiendish foe.

" _Fuck you, motherfucker! You could've been my Godslayer; riches, women and power would've been yours for the taking. But you gave that all up for some shitty fucking fangames."_ Krishna sneered, bringing out a duel disk, with Flynn's eye's widening in shock. _"Ah, you do recognise this. Good…"_

"A-Are those his cards?" Chevalier inquired.

"Indeed, Flynn won them as a second prize in that LINK VRAINS tournament last year. Somehow, Krishna managed to steal them from under his nose." Isabeau answered, with Blair glaring at the evil deity.

"To steal someone's cards and use them as blackmail to make him your slave; you're pathetic you know that, absolutely pathetic." She hissed in anger, her enemy chuckling in contempt at her.

" _You duelists get so over emotional about your cards; they're just pieces of cardboard. Then again, it does explain your devotion to those shitty fucking fangames."_ Krishna sneered at her, only for Micaiah to laugh at him as he began glaring at her. _"What's so funny?!"_

"I'm laughing at how pathetic you truly are; you think yourself some infallible god when in reality you're the saddest excuse of a human being I've ever seen. Based on your mindless hatred of the Pokémon fangames, the best games to have ever been made, it's clear to me that you're some misogynistic incel who uses his status as a god to brainwash people into attacking the games. You spew so much vile hatred against Melia and her friends because they reminded you of the high-school cheerleaders who rejected your advances once they realised what a pathetic motherfucker you are. Your petty anger intensified once you saw that they achieved more success than you will ever see in your life, so you managed to gather your shithead friends together and form a shitty hate group so you can get revenge on them for knocking you back all those years ago. Furthermore, you're some lowlife creepy pervert who gets off on objectifying women, based on the fact that you recruited worthless porn-peddlers into your hate-cabal. I could go on and on about your failures as a person, but I'll briefly sum it up. Krishna you are a lowlife, hateful, stupid, egotistical, perverted, selfish, entitled, whiny, misogynistic basement-dwelling incel." Micaiah curtly replied, the heroes applauding her for her brave speech as a mask of rage appeared on Krishna's face.

" _That's enough!"_ He bellowed in rage. " _I am sick and tired of you "gamers" ruining my medium with your shitty feminist propaganda. I am sick and tired of thief motherfuckers stealing Nintendo's assets to create their shitty games. I am BEYOND sick and tired of misguided fools who refuse to usher in my salvation for the sake of their shitty fucking fangames! I killed that worthless tosser, Hardy way back then, and I will—"_

"Shut the fuck up, you flute-sucking asshole! How dare you drag Hardy's name in the mud! He…He gave up his life to save us from your hate group by gathering intel on those cowardly traitors who defected to you, or should I say Tressa. If I could…could bring him back, just to thank him for his bravery, I would…" Astolfo replied, wiping his tears away as a look of pure rage formed on his face, his duel disk at the ready. "For what you did you him, I'll ensure that you die screaming in agony!"

" _Fine then, I always wanted to kill you, you crossdressing freak!"_ Krishna snarled back, causing Chevalier to flinch in pain as Blair and Roland comforted their dear ally.

"Kick his ass, Astolfo." Boudica urged him, the pinkette nodding in confirmation as the two duellists stepped up to the plate.

"Duel!" They both declared, drawing their opening hands.

 **(Insert track here: SMT IV A: Divine Powers boss battle theme)**

 **Astolfo: 8000  
Krishna: 8000**

" _I'll get the first move and activate my skill 'Old God's Nostalgia'. With it, no Pendulum or Link monsters can be played. Furthermore, the player going first gets to draw a card; that'll be me. Well, well, well; I'll start by activating the effect of my Fabled Chawa from my hand, discarding a card to special summon it. And since the card I discarded was Fabled Lurrie, I can special summon it from my graveyard. Next, I'll activate the effect of my Fabled Nozoochee, discarding another card to special summon it from my hand, its effect enabling me to special summon The Fabled Cerburrel from my hand. And the monster I discarded? The Fabled Ganashia, who gets special summoned from my graveyard and gains a 200ATK boost!"_ Krishna declared, the purple elephant gaining a substantial boost.

 **ATK (1600-1800)**

" _Next, I'll set a card facedown and tune my Chawa and Ganashia to synchro summon The Fabled Unicore! But that's not all, I'll tune my Cerburrel, Lurrie and Nozoochee to synchro summon The Fabled Ragin, who allows me to draw until I have two cards in my hand. But why stop at that draw when I can play Card of Sanctity from my hand to draw even more cards? Now what to do next…ah, I know; I'll summon Fabled Oltro and use its effect to discard a card and special summon Fabled Dyf, tuning my newly summoned monsters to Synchro Summon Armades, Keeper of Boundaries. And that monster I discarded earlier? The Fabled Peggulsus, who I can special summon to my field facedown. I end my turn; it's your move, profligate."_ The deity taunted, with Astolfo eying up his field. As much as he hated to admit, Krishna was a pretty solid player to quickly amass a board with three synchro monsters. However, he had faith that the deck he was testing out today would emerge victorious.

"Alright then, I draw!" He declared, his mind forming a cunning plan to get him out of this jam. "Normally, this card would require you to have a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, but since your skill invalidated that zone, I can special summon it should you have a monster summoned from the Extra Deck. Rise, Gizmek Mikazuchi, the Nuclear Emperor!"

" _Hah what can that thing do—"_ Krishna bragged, only for his eyes to widen in horror as he saw his Unicore getting snatched up by the towering mech and place it inside a glass box that hung from the mech's back. _"My monster! You can't use a monster effect, it says so on—"_

"On the card itself? You do realise that you and your opponent need to have the same number of cards in their hand. I should know, it's my deck after all." Flynn smirked back, pointing out the difference in hand sizes, causing Krishna to growl in anger.

"I figured you would try and go for a Unicore Lockdown, so I figured I'd take away your crucial piece from you to shut down your lock." Astolfo shot back. "Now then, I will play my field spell, Generaider Stage and follow up by playing two Generaider Rewards and end my turn with two cards facedown."

"What the—where did he get those cards from?" Sothe inquired, eyeing up his friend's field cautiously.

"Beats me, I've never seen cards like that before." Roland admitted, a smirk forming on Krishna's face.

" _So you got my Unicore? It's no big deal, I draw!"_ He declared.

"During your standby phase, I activate my facedown card on the right; Generaider Territory! And then I'll follow up by playing my other facedown, World Legacy Monstrosity and select my Gizmek Mikazuchi. Now I can summon two level 9 monsters from my deck; Hroddi, Generaider Boss of Swords and Nidhegg, Generaider Boss of Ice, I call upon you!" Astolfo retaliated, his deck glowing an ethereal light as two breathtaking monsters emerged from his deck; one an armoured warrior with wings who wielded a large, golden sword, the other a towering dragon whose body was made completely out of solid ice. "And since I special summoned a Generaider monster, my Generaider Stage enables me to summon two Generaider Tokens with 1500ATK and DEF each!"

" _Your monsters don't frighten me; I activate the spell card Graceful Charity from my hand, drawing three cards and discarding two afterwards."_ The deity retorted.

"But that card is on the forbidden list! That's an illegal move you just made." Isabeau retorted, with Krishna smirking at her.

" _How amusing; that wretched list was created by fangame addicts like you to oppress us gamers even further! Now where was I? Oh yes, the cards I discarded were a second Lurrie and Ganashia, enabling me to special summon them. Then I'll flip up my Peggulsus and tune the three together to synchro summon T.G Hyper Librarian. Next I'll summon Fabled Kushano and tune it with my Ragin to synchro summon Fabled Valkyrus, with my Librarian enabling me to draw a card. Speaking of drawing, I activate Valkyrus' effect, enabling me to discard a card to draw another. And since the card I discarded was The Fabled Catsith, I can destroy one card on your field and I destroy your Gizmek."_ He smirked, with the pinkette scowling as his monster was destroyed, though he was grateful that Krishna didn't get his Unicore back. _"Now I'll have my Valkyrus attack your Generaider Token on the left!"_

Astolfo flinched in pain as he was dealt a considerable amount of damage. "Since you destroyed a Generaider monster I own, you get to draw a card as per the effect of my Generaider Reward."

 **Astolfo: 6600**

' _Hah, those tokens must be protecting his monsters; destroying them will weaken them and provide me with valuable cards.'_ Krishna thought to himself, drawing two cards since Astolfo had two Generaider Rewards on his field. _"Now I'll have my Librarian attack your other token."_

Just as he declared, his monster lunged at the token and shattered it, with Astolfo flinching in pain once more as the two chests on the field glowed, enabling Krishna to draw two more cards.

 **Astolfo: 5700**

" _A deck that rewards your opponent for making the most basic of plays? What a pretty shitty deck, if I say so."_ Krishna taunted.

"H-How dare you mock my friend's cards! Every card has a use and I won't have you spewing such vile vitriol from your mouth!" Chevalier snapped back, the deity chortling in response.

" _You're even sadder than I first thought; must be that infernal Melia Sue and her wretched propaganda. I set three cards facedown and end my turn."_ He replied, with Astolfo gazing upon his field and saw that everything was going just as he had anticipated. He just needed to withstand the damage and he will emerge victorious.

"Alright then, I draw!" The pinkette declared, looking at the lone card as a wave of relief flooded his body. "Alright, I play my own Card of Sanctity, enabling us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands."

" _Fine by me; the Divine Powers appreciates any donations we get."_ Krishna smirked, the two duelists drawing their cards.

"Oh, just you wait. I'll special summon a second Gizmek from my hand and equip your Armades to it." Astolfo began as a couple of his allies questioned that last move.

"Hold up, the Librarian enables Krishna to draw cards, while Valkyrus enables a draw and discard effect on top of having a high attack stat. Why would Astolfo opt to snatch up that other card instead?" Boudica inquired.

"It's all according to his plan…" Blair answered, attracting everyone else's attention.

"H-His plan?" Sothe pressed further, a low chuckle escaping from the young girl's mouth.

"Let's just say that reducing the opponents Lifepoints isn't the only way to win a duel." She smirked, watching the three monsters on Astolfo's field glowing. "Hmmm? He's opting to bring out his ace monster now? This'll be interesting."

" _What on earth are you fangame junkies talking about?!"_ Krishna demanded, noticing the heroes whisper amongst each other.

"They're waiting for me to bring out my top monster, and I won't disappoint them. By overlaying my Gizmek, Nidhegg and Hroddi, I can summon the ultimate Generaider. Come to me, Jormungandr, Generaider Boss of Eternity!" Astolfo declared, the three monsters leaping into a small portal as it warped and glowed, before a colossal sea serpent emerged from the portal and stared down Krishna, a hungry look in its eyes. "Now my Jormungandr has a neat effect; by detaching one XYZ material we each draw a card before attaching a card to it as material. And in case you didn't know, Jormungandr gains 1000ATK and DEF for every material it has!"

Doing as they were told, both duelists drew a card before selecting a different card and offered it to the sea serpent, who greedily ate them up as to more glowing orbs surrounded its serpentine body.

 **ATK (0-4000)  
DEF (0-4000)**

"And as per the effect of my Generaider Stage, I can special summon as many tokens as possible. I end my turn with one card facedown." The pinkette concluded his turn, with four tokens appearing to form a protective shield for the sea serpent.

" _How cute, more cannon fodder to reward me with cards. I draw!"_ Krishna declared, drawing his card. _"Behold my three facedowns! I'm sure you all know how this card works; my chosen numbers are five and six!""_ He continued, revealing three copies of Sixth Sense as a trio of dice appearing in his hand.

The heroes watched in awe as they saw Krishna roll all three die, their awe turning to horror as they saw that all three-die landed on a six. "Th-Three sixes…that means—" Micaiah began.

" _Yes, I get to draw EIGHTEEN cards from my deck."_ The deity cackled with glee, drawing a sizable amount of cards. _"Next I'll play the three Pot of Greed I just drew to draw an additional six cards. Then I'll follow up with two Monster Reborns to bring back my Unicore and Armades, before summoning my Fabled Raven and activate his effect, discarding three cards to have it gain three levels and 1200ATK, before tuning it with my Armades to synchro summon my ace monster; the Fabled Leviathan!"_

Astolfo smirked as he saw Krishna draw another card due to Librarian's effect, seeing that Krishna only had eight cards left in his deck. "Perfect…" he whispered to himself.

" _This is it, fangame addict! I will end you and your lifepoints; my monsters, attack!"_ He called out, his four monsters lunging at the tokens and destroyed them, with Astolfo crying out in pain as his lifepoints took a major beating and Krishna drew eight cards, as per the effect of Generaider Reward.

 **Astolfo: 1100**

" _Oh, you lived? Very well then, I'll defeat you in my next turn. It's your move."_ The deity crooned, a smirk forming on the face of the battered duelist.

"There will be no next turn for you, I draw." Astolfo replied, drawing his card and activated his facedown card. "I activate my Present Card. You must discard your entire hand and draw five cards."

" _But I cannot. For you see, I have no cards in my deck—"_ Krishna replied, a low chuckle escaping from Astolfo's lips before breaking out into maniacal laughter. _"What is so funny, you fangame-consuming shithead?!"_

"If a player's deck has no cards in it when they are required to draw a card, they deck out and lose. I had a hunch you would run several draw cards to ensure you had a constant advantage, and my Generaider's used your greed against you. It's over Krishna, you lose!" The pinkette coolly answered, the heroes applauding him like crazy.

" _Th-This is bullshit! What infernal rules must you fangame fuckwits come up with to challenge me at every turn?! This isn't fair, you hear me?! THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR!"_ Krishna screaming in anger, throwing a major temper tantrum as he started stomping on the floor in a wild fury.

 **Krishna: Deck Out  
Winner: Astolfo**

 **(Track ends here)**

" _No! No, no, no, NO! how could I lose to some worthless fangame addict?!"_ The deity snarled in anger, his fists clenched tightly.

"That was for Hardy, you self-righteous fuck!" Astolfo retorted, only for an angered chuckle to escape his foes lips.

" _If killing him got you this angry, then I don't regret it one bit; that motherfucker deserved to suffer for spewing that feminist propaganda."_ Krishna sneered, with the pinkette seething at his foe, only for an amused chuckle to escape from the shadows plaguing the main chamber. _"Wh-What now?!"_

"Everything is going according to the script, as all good shows must do." A familiar voice spoke towards the crowd, who all turned to see…Radomus stepping out of the shadows, wheeling a fairly tall box beside him. "Well Krishna, it seems that you're in quite the predicament. How ever will you escape from this jam now?"

"W-Wait, y-you're the true leader of the Divine Powers?" Roland inquired, the well-dressed man chuckling lightly.

"Though it would no doubt improve my resume, I'm afraid to say that I don't own such a title. However, I will admit to destroying the Divine Powers from within the shadows, a shadow that not even Tressa was able to detect." He admitted, a series of awed murmurs escaping from the heroes as Krishna began growling at the newcomer.

" _Y-You! Fangame peddler! You dare destroy my organisation from the shadows?! It wouldn't matter in the end; I already killed your friend…"_ He mocked the gentleman.

"About that…" Radomus began, turning to face the heroes. "How would you like to see a magic trick?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt; it's not like Krishna can do much to us after all." Isabeau accepted the offer. With a twirl of his cane, Radomus made his way to the box and opened it, the hero's eyes widening in shock over what they were seeing. The messy brown hair, the bright blue eyes, the roguish grin, there was no mistaking it; Hardy was alive and standing before them.

"H-Hardy!" Astolfo cried out, running up to the young man and hugged him as tears ran down the pinkette's cheeks.

"H-Hey, take it easy. I missed you as well, mate." Hardy replied, gently patting the pinkette's face as the heroes cooed in joy over the sight, as Krishna's face contorted into a mask of pure rage.

"I-If you were alive this whole time, then where were you?" Chevalier inquired.

"It is a long tale, one that involves intrigue, danger and excitement. But it is a most fascinating tale to tell." Radomus began, quickly changing costumes into one that made him look like Edger Allen Poe. "It began right as you lot went to Tellius for that important mission; I was walking to Anna's room to tuck her in for the night, when I heard her conversing with someone. Assuming it was Nostra, I entered the room quietly and saw that she was indeed talking to Nostra…as well as that serpent, Shesha. Quickly noticing my intrusion, she explained to me about how Shesha didn't want to eat Hardy but was forced to do so by an abusive Krishna. Nostra had requested that Shesha bring back Hardy from wherever he was, with the serpent more than happy to do so. Sure enough, I noticed a bright light stemming from the back garden and made my way there as soon as possible and sure enough, I saw Hardy lying on the cool grass, as untouched as he was before that tragic day. First thing I did was pay for his therapy, after all I'm confident that getting eaten by a giant snake is bound to leave one traumatised. Then once his mental health had recovered, I began my grand scheme; to destroy the Divine Powers from within."

"Ohohohoho, this is getting juicy!" Sothe's eyes gleamed with intrigue.

"Don't worry, it gets better. Having learnt of the existence of the Cult of Kosmos, I had Hardy dress up as one of their members in order to weed out the cultist lurking in the Divine Powers. Sure enough, I found him masquerading as young Ren and had Hardy convince him to take the prisoner to Shibuya as bait for the Angels of Aevium, who promptly defeated the cultist as I predicted. With the cultist out the way, I had Hardy use Tressa and her inflated ego to stage a coup to destroy the Divine Powers, telling lies to her about Krishna's plans for her. Granted, it led to the creation of the Divine Conspiracy and I do apologise for that little error, but that oafish Tayama was able to deal with her in the end. With the Divine Powers shattered, I had Hardy continue to leak information to our allies for the sake of speeding up their demise. And with that, I revealed to you my master plan." Radomus bowed to the heroes, who all applauded him.

"Slick moves, mate. But why did you keep Hardy's condition a secret? Surely the other would greatly appreciate the fact that their friend isn't really dead." Boudica inquired.

"I had to keep his condition a secret; I didn't want to risk the plan getting compromised. Rest assured, once we get back, I'll proclaim his survival to the world." The older gentleman explained, as Krishna turned to glare at the man, his face bright red with anger.

" _You miserable piece of shit! How dare you destroy my organisation! This confirms it; you're a bigger fucking Mary Sue than Melia. I mean look at your in-game depiction; you're a tragic figure who has an exorbitantly large amount of money, the father of a pair of children, once of which is a young GIRL with special powers, a super genius that constantly makes the enemies look like fools, is beloved by all, had a Gardevoir that loved you and gave her life up to save you, and is dating a former beauty queen. Such self-insertion fantasies make me sick to my stomach!"_ The deity ranted, with Radomus shaking his head sadly.

"If this was your swan song, then I must say I'm disappointed. This war was a game of chess between you and me, and I made all the right moves. Every time you captured a piece of mine, I ended up capturing one that gave me an advantage over you, just as I anticipated. You had all the cards in your hand to conquer the world, yet you squandered it for the sake of fulfilling your petty hatred over the games I had a hand in making. You're so desperate for a victory, any victory that you resort to attacking my in-game persona without realising it's just that, an in-game persona. The final moves have been made, the war has quietened and all I have to say is this…checkmate!" He replied, smirking upon saying the last word as Krishna had a total meltdown.

" _FUCK! FUCK! THIS IS BULLSHIT YOU HEAR ME, BULL-FUCKING-SHIT! I HATE YOU ALL, YOU FUCKING FANGAME PEDDLERS! YOU AND YOUR DERANGED SEX CULT HAVE RUINED MY HOBBY BY INJECTING IT WITH YOUR SJW PROPAGANDA. WELL LET ME TELL YOU THIS, I AM THE ONE ANGRY GAMER WHO WILL SAVE MY MEDIUM FROM YOU WORTHLESS TOSSERS! I SHALL MAKE THAT BITCH MELIA PAY WITH HER VIRGINITY FOR OPRESSING GAMERKIND! I WILL RIP THE FLESH OFF THE FACES OF YOU FANGAME SHIT-EATERS. I WILL FORCE YOUR CHILDREN TO EAT YOUR CORPSES BEFORE RAPING THEM TO DEATH. I WILL—"_ Krishna ranted, only for the deity to cry out in pain as he saw a sizable slash on his torso, green blood oozing out of the wound. Clutching his wound, he saw Flynn's blood-stained katana, the deity backing off in fear before realising that he had his back to the wall.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time…" Flynn smirked, eyeing up Krishna, who was sweating in fear as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Krishna, you and your Divine Powers have been oppressing the people of Tokyo for too long. Giving them false hopes of salvation when you planned on making them your slaves, you and your group of Neo-Nazis are despicable. Not to mention that you're a pathetic incel who screeches angrily at the Pokémon fangames for having women and minorities in it. It's about time I made you pay for all the misery you caused; I am your judge, jury and executioner!"

" _This wasn't supposed to end this way! How could I…How could I be defeated? My new universe…my salvation…was it all just a feeble dream…?"_ Krishna inquired weakly, a grimace on his face as Flynn plunged the tip of his blade into the deity's chest. With an agonized groan, Krishna thrashed in the air momentarily before exploding just like his comrades, ending the Divine Powers once and for all.

"It's over…it's finally over." Flynn panted, sheathing his sword as the heroes jumped for joy over their victory.

"Yahoo! We did it! We did it!" Blair and Chevalier jumped for joy, hugging each other before kissing each other on the lips.

"Whew! This war was exhausting and all, but I'm glad I took part in it; anything to keep another revolting dictator from taking over the universe." Boudica chimed in.

"That fucker had it coming; anyone who speaks ill of Melia deserves no pity or mercy." Micaiah replied, with Sothe nodding in agreement.

"In any case, we should report our victory back to base." Roland suggested, turning to face Radomus. "Don't worry, mate. I'll vouch for you should you get grilled over your secret agenda."

"I appreciate your kind offer, but I'm confident I can handle myself." Radomus replied, the victorious heroes making their way out the chamber.

 **Starlight Studios: 5 hours later**

The building was abuzz with chatter; the fangame staff, the hunters and the loyalists were all celebrating their outstanding victory over the Divine Powers. At first, Ame was a little shocked over Hardy's sudden appearance, but once Radomus explained the whole situation including his secret plan, she was able to accept it.

"I knew you were clever, but to fool Krishna and Tressa at the same time is phenomenal." Ame complimented her comrade, who chuckled casually.

"Once I was able to find their weakness, that being their enormous ego, I was able to manipulate it for our own benefits." He chimed back.

"At any case, I'm just glad Hardy's safe and sound. The look of joy on Richard's face upon seeing his close friend again was heart-warming, just like your reunion with Anna and Noel." The white-haired woman added. "Not to mention that it was thanks to this war that we were able to meet Astolfo and his friends; their services were invaluable to our cause."

"Indeed; they're some of the most cheerful, yet capable allies I've met in my life. Here's to another year of success for Starlight Studios." Radomus cheered, the duo clinking their glasses together. Meanwhile, Astolfo and his gang were recalling his epic duel against Krishna to the Angels of Aevium, who all listened with awe.

"—and then I made him deck out! Boy, the look of pure rage on his face when he learnt that he lost was hilarious!" The pinkette recalled to his little crowd.

"Amazing; how much was Krishna ranting about nonsense during the duel?" Amber inquired, unaware that Melia and Venam were whispering among one another.

"Oh he threw a major temper tantrum; crying about how you all "ruined" the gaming medium with your fangames. Nothing more than the petty whining of some basement-dwelling, misogynistic, Neo-Nazi incel." Astolfo stated, with Melia soon letting out a quick yawn.

"Whew, this party was fun and all, but Venam and I are tuckered out. Now, if you'll excuse us…" The blonde replied, the duo getting up and making their way to their bedroom, but not before snatching up Julius by his wrists and began dragging him. The young man was about to ask why they're dragging him, but a quick look the duo gave him was all he needed to know about what their plans were for him.

"D-Do you think he's going to be alright?" Chevalier inquired.

"It's Julius; he's going to be more than alright from the look of things." Nim giggled lightly.

"Heh, I guess my sister couldn't wait any longer…" Erin chuckled under her breath, as a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey, Roly. Could you come here for a minute? It's pretty important, and I don't think I could handle this on my own." Julia requested.

"Sure thing." The blonde man replied, getting up off the floor and made his way to where Julia was, only to see a somewhat surprising sight. Sitting on a small table alongside Julia was Amaria, Titania and Serra, the redhead sporting a frown while the other two had surprised expressions on their faces. "Is something the mat—" He began, only to clam up upon seeing Titania place the VR goggles on the table.

"I found this in that little room you and Julia hang out in from time to time. Care to explain the situation, or should I?" Titania answered, as Roland and Julia exchanges uneasy glances with each other before sighing to themselves.

"Alright, I'll confess. But please don't get too angry at Julia, she was only trying to help." Roland began, taking in a deep breath. "It was after me and my friends got back from Tellius; Julia and I had a chat about all the pain Serra endured from a slew of unfaithful users who pretended to love and care for her. I made a pledge to stand by her and devote myself to her, which was when Julia came up with a brilliant idea. Using her expertise with electronics and all things that go boom, she created a virtual reality programmed that enabled me to fine tune my dating skills, as well as my housework skills, flirting skills and even my…bedroom skills. I understand that such a thing makes me look like a creeper, hence why I'm willing to accept any punishment I get. But know that I did it all for the sake of pleasing the one who I love with all my heart." He concluded.

"Roland…I'm not sure what to say. The fact that you would go to such lengths for my sake is touching, to say the least." Serra replied calmly.

"Seems that underneath that rugged, if flirty young man was a kind, considerate soul." Amaria cooed in awe, turning to face her lover. "What about you, Tania; any closing thoughts?"

"Normally, I'd brush that sob story aside as total nonsense. But considering how your act has cleaned up dramatically from the first time I saw you, and that you only had the best intentions at heart, I guess I'll let you two off for now, if only because you didn't drag me and Amy into this vapid simulation." Titania answered, putting the goggles back in the box. "I'll be disposing of these "toys" however, last thing I want is for Astolfo to go wild with this thing."

"I guess it's for the best after all, it's not like I need it anymore." Roland stated, with Titania standing up and leaving the room with the box in tow, as Amaria soon followed her out the room. "Well that went better than expected."

"Yeah, a shame that I won't get to see any more boomies…just kidding, I'll buy some more fireworks and light them up. Nothing can beat an authentic kaboom like that!" Julia cheered for joy.

"So you say you don't need that simulation anymore…in that case, could I judge you on your skills, then? I'll have to make sure that you graduate with flying colours." Serra smirked, causing Roland to become flustered.

"Gr-Graduate?!" He stammered, only for Julia to rest her hand on his shoulder, a reassuring smile on her face. With a new wave of confidence coursing through his body, Roland got up and held Serra's hand, the duo slowly making their way to her bedroom.

"That's it Roly, you make momma proud!" Julia cheered to herself, taking a considerable swig from her coffee mug before stretching her arms to relax.

 **0000**

"And here we are!" Melia called out, opening the door to the bedroom that she and Venam shared as they lightly pushed Julius inside before closing the door behind them. The duo soon hopped onto their bed, encouraging Julius to join them as he sat down beside them.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I figured that you two would've spent some time on your own tonight, as opposed to spending it with me." The young man replied.

"That's the thing, we had a most wonderful time last night. You must've fallen asleep pretty quickly to have not heard it." Venam chuckled lightly, resting her hand on his leg. "Besides, I did remember a certain someone promising to spend the night with Mels and I upon arriving in Japan…"

"True, and I'm not one to back down on my promises, especially if I made it to Lady Melia." Julius stated, with Melia petting his head affectionately.

"Now that's what I've been waiting for!" She smiled at him, pushing him lightly as he fell onto his back as the two women began hugging each other passionately. "Prepare yourself for a night you won't forget!"

 _ **This lemon will be read from Julius' perspective. I hope you enjoy what's coming up; remember if you don't like it, you're free to skip it.**_

With bated breath, I shuffled my back towards the head of the bed, my eyes fixated on the scene of my masters making out with each other passionately. They held each other firmly yet passionately as they began kissing each other, their tongues dancing in each other mouths like flickering flames. However, I could tell that they wanted a little more sugar from each other, hence why they opted to strip themselves down, showing each other what they got. My eyes immediately noticed the contrast between Venam's slender, petite figure and Melia's more curvaceous figure, only for the duo in question to turn around and shoot me an odd look.

"You know, we can't exactly get anything down if you're still dressed…" Venam chimed in, an amused smirk on her face as I soon realised my error and began hastily undressing myself, much to their amusement. Soon enough, I was just as naked as they were, my growing erection twitching carelessly in the air. Pushing me back down onto the bed, Melia and Venam began peppering my face and neck with a series of quick kisses, as I opted to kiss their foreheads as a means of retaliation, however futile it was. A minute or so later, I bright Venam closer to me and began kissing her on the lips, the purple-haired angel opting to pet my cheek with her soft hand as I proceeded to pet her cheek as well, her cool skin sending shivers up my nimble fingers.

"Ah, so that's how you wanna play, Venam? Then I'll make sure that you're crying out my name in ecstasy." Melia spoke to herself, making her way to Venam's legs and began prodding her soft pussy with her warm fingers, the purple-haired angel moaning into my mouth as an awesome wave of pleasure rocked her body. Not wanting to be left out the pleasure game, I shifted myself so that I was face to face with Venam's small but perky breasts, my mouth closing in on her right nipple as I began licking it carefully, my hand making its way to her left breast and began caressing it gently.

"O-Oh my!" The purple-haired angel gasped in bliss, her body being rocked by two different waves of pleasure as Melia and I shot each other a look of determination, knowing full well that our goals are the same. As Melia continued her fingering, she opted to use her free hand to finger her own pussy, which was starting to become wet from the atmosphere in the bedroom, the mild sloshing sound like music to my ears. I then chose to modify my tactics a bit, licking and sucking on Venam's left nipple as my hand moved to her right breast and started squeezing it carefully, the flesh soft and moist from my previous suckling. Venam moaned cutely from the pleasure, her voice going up a pitch as the blonde angel hasted her fingering, getting Venam's juices all over the place. Shuddering in ecstasy, the purple-haired angel tried in vain to withstand the sensual gratification, but yielded soon enough as she moaned cutely, her juices soon coating Melia's soft fingers. Around a minute or so later, a second moan could be heard, with Melia climaxing as she came all over her fingers. My eyes soon saw the blonde angel's wet fingers, my tongue drooling over the creamy juices before my eyes, only for a wave of disappointment to rock my body as Melia and Venam opted to hog them for themselves.

"Ah man, I was hoping for something to quench my thirst…" I sighed sadly, as amused smiles formed on my lovers' faces.

"Well if you're that thirsty, then I'm sure Venam will help you out in that department. You just gotta get it yourself." Melia teased, with Venam agreeing to the plan as she shifted herself so that she was facing my member, her pussy hovering over my face. Knowing immediately what she meant, I used my hand to grip Venam's waist gently yet firmly, as I began licking her sweet pussy, lapping up any leftover juices. Cooing in bliss from the wondrous act, the purple-haired angel eyed up my throbbing cock and began stroking it with her right hand, the cool sensation sending shivers down my spine as I felt her tongue lick and teased my cockhead. Melia opted to watch the scene before her for now, save for the occasional squeezing of my testicles as the sounds of licking echoed throughout the room. Having fully lapped up her leftover juices, I began probing Venam's moist folds with my tongue, burrowing into her vagina as her internal heat caught me off-guard. Regardless of the surprise, I chose not to back down and continued ravishing her insides, my hands gently squeezing her cute backside as my digits began teasing her sensitive asshole, earning a surprised gasp from the purple-angel.

"Ahh!" She cried out, ceasing her stroking as an amused smile formed on her face. "Looks like someone's having a lot of fun."

"Don't worry, I've got the perfect medicine to sate his appetite…" Melia replied, standing on her knees as she wrapped her soft, ample breasts around my member and began rubbing them up and down, the sheer pleasure from the act stunning me momentarily. This "paralysis" of sorts was only heightened by the fact that Melia and Venam began taking turns licking my member, with was quivering with joy as it was snuggled in tightly between Melia's breasts. However, I wasn't one to just receive nice things; I had to give it back was well. Once I regained mobility, I began licking Venam's pussy with gusto, picking up the pace so that I could get her to cum all over me. Another cute moan escaped from Venam's lips as she caught onto what I was planning and opted to take her time with her licks, savouring the taste of the pre-cum that had began oozing from the top of my thick penis. Melia could tell that I was on the verge of ejaculating, hence why she increased the speed of her rubbing, my hips pumping mindlessly as I could feel a welling sensation growing inside me. A low moan escaped my mouth as my body was wracked by a stunning orgasm as a sizable amount of cum shot out my dick, followed up by another moan from Venam as she came all over my face. The three of us separated momentarily so that we could catch out breath, a cheeky idea forming in Melia's mind as she concocted another wonderful scheme.

"Tell me Julius…" The blonde inquired, wiping my cum off her face and breasts. "Are you up for a blast from the past?"

"Y-Yeah." I managed to get out, savouring the taste of Venam's juices as it reminded me of butterscotch pie. "Why'd you ask?"

Smiling to herself, Melia made her way to my face and hovered over it, encouraging Venam to make her way to my lap as I soon realised what they were planning to do. The purple-haired angel eased herself onto my firm member, taking the time to adjust herself before giving the 'all clear' to Melia, who lowered herself onto my face. With her perfect pussy laying before my eyes, I began to lap up her juices with my tongue, my member sliding in and out of Venam's wet snatch as the two angels began sighing cutely in bliss. While they sat on top of me, the duo began kissing and hugging each other passionately, their soft hands warming each other's backs as they relished in the control they had over me. My breathing began to quicken as my tongue was blessed by the taste of the blonde angel's sweet pussy, my member nice and snug inside Venam's moist vagina.

"That's it Jules, you keep at it." The purple-haired angel cooed adorably, her body relishing in the wonderful sensation. My hands soon crept up to Melia's heavenly ass, squeezing it gently as I delivered the occasional playful smack, the blonde angel giggling over my enthusiasm. A few moments later, I opted to hasten the speed of my licking, my tongue desperately searching for more juices as I also opted to hasten my thrusting, a satisfying sloshing sound echoing through the room as Venam's juices started to coat my rock-hard member. The duo atop me let out a moan of pleasure, their bodies thoroughly enjoying the gratification they were receiving as they were on the edge of showering me with their cream. I opted to slow down a tiny bit so that they can gain the maximum amount of pleasure that they deserve. My ingenious tactic managed to make the act last an extra five minutes, the two angels cooing in bliss as they came all over me as I shot my load into Venam's snatch a few seconds later. Hopping off me to give me a momentary reprieve, Melia and Venam gave each other a most passionate kiss before the latter laid back on the bed to catch her breath, with Melia making her way to my side.

"So Julius, how are you enjoying tonight?" The blonde angel smiled at me, her soft hand stroking my member so that it could be fully erect once more.

"Amazing; your juices tasted as sweet as they were on my birthday," I replied, savouring the taste of her liquid ambrosia as she soon ceased her stroking. Satisfied over a job well done, she hopped up onto my lap and carefully slid my member into her begging pussy, an utterly amazing feeling rocking my body as her internal heat warmed up my member. A cute moan of bliss escaped Melia's lips, the blonde angel leaning down and pressed her chest against mine as we began kissing each other passionately. While kissing, she opted to pet my cheek affectionately like before, her soft fingertips sending shivers down my spine as I returned the kind gesture. "Ahhh…" I moaned blissfully in her mouth, our tongues dancing amongst each other.

*giggles* "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, because tonight's been amazing so far." Melia giggled, the two of us resuming our kiss as she pressed down a little harder on my body, sending the message that she was the one taking charge tonight. My penis continued to pump in and out of Melia's tight snatch, her juices oozing down my shaft as I picked up the pace of my thrusting. The blonde angel, relishing in the gratification I was giving her lowered her head and began licking my neck, the mind-blowing sensation causing me to moan weakly as a smug smile formed on her face. "Erin was right, getting your neck licked is your one weakness."

"I…I…" I stuttered; my mind unable to form the right words as my body was filled with an overwhelming sensation of relief. However, amongst that relief was an aching desire to let loose, the urge to cum welling up within me. Not wanting to leave my master unsatisfied, I picked up my thrusting once more as the juices started splashing all over the place. This frantic dance of attempting to sate each other's lust lasted for a few more minutes until both of us moaned in ecstasy, our cum coating out genitals and staining the bed as an overwhelming sense of relief coursed through our body. Hopping off of me, Melia went up to Venam and cuddled her affectionately as I took the time to catch my breath.

"So…was it worth the wait?" I inquired, panting lightly as the duo turned to face me.

"Definitely; today is a day that I won't be forgetting anytime soon." Melia smiled at me, resting her head on the pillow.

"Yeah, tonight was absolutely amazing. Just be careful around Saki, she'll be wanting to jump on you within a week or two." Venam smirked at me, the three of us chuckling lightly for a moment before relaxing, as we all soon drifted off to sleep shortly afterwards.

 _ **The lemon is over**_

 **0000**

Roland and Serra entered the latter's bedroom as the young man closed the door behind him. As he had expected, the room was a mixture of blue and pink, designed so that it mirrored Serra's hair color. They then proceeded to sit down on her bed, with the older woman sensing Roland's nervousness over the situation. "I-Is everything alright?" She inquired.

"N-Not really…" Roland admitted, turning to face her. "I-I'm worried that I'll mess up tonight and disappoint you, despite all the training I partook in."

"Don't worry hun, I'm sure you'll succeed, if your night with Julia is anything to go by." Serra smiled back, a flustered expression appearing on the blonde's face.

"Y-You heard that?!" He exclaimed, the former beauty queen chuckling lightly.

"Well she was the one who told me about it, so it was hard to not hear about it." She replied, before beginning to slowly undress herself as the young man's breathing began to quicken as adrenaline coursed through his body. After a minute or so, Serra had finished undressing herself as Roland was taken aback by the marvellous sight before him. The older woman had a perfect, slender figure with no marks or scars anywhere. Her small but perky breasts were nice and snug inside her blue and pink lace bra, while her soft, plump backside was covered by her matching blue and pink lace panties. The blonde man's eyes were fixed on his lover's figure, a bulge slowly growing from beneath his trousers as Serra giggled lightly over the sight. "Seems like you are looking forward to tonight after all…"

"Y-Yeah, l-let me show you what I've got." Roland replied, hastily undressing himself until he was stark naked, his firm erection swaying aimlessly in the cool night air. A quick look over from Serra indicated that she liked the look of Roland's lean frame, which had a bit of muscle on it. "S-Shall we begin?"

"Sure. I'm more than ready to begin." Serra answered, the duo staring lovingly at each other.

 _ **This lemon will be read from Roland's perspective. I hope you enjoy what's coming up; remember if you don't like it, you're free to skip it.**_

The two of us soon embraced each other and kissed passionately, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths as we rubbed each other's smooth backs. My fingers were tingling with joy over Serra's soft-as-silk skin, an aroused giggle escaping from her mouth as my fingers went lower down her back and were mere inches from cupping her sexy backside. I soon laid down on my back with my lover atop me, who opted to lower her head and began licking my soft neck, a quick moan of bliss escaping my mouth.

Choosing to repay her kindness, my hand made its way to her soft cheeks and began petting them affectionately, with Serra ceasing her neck-licking and began kissing my lips once more, the intoxicating taste sending shivers down my spine. While the two of us were kissing, my free hand made its way up her back and slowly began to unbuckle her bra, putting it aside as our aroused nipples began pressing up against each other. This newfound wave of pleasure elicited a cute moan from Serra, whose arms wrapped themselves around me as we continued our kissing for at least five minutes. However, I wanted to pleasure my lover in another way, so I whispered my suggestion into her ear and Serra was more than happy to try it out.

Hopping off of me and lying down on her back, Serra gave me the all clear to lower her lace panties and cast them aside, as I lied down on my stomach and began kissing and licking her right breast. The former beauty queen moaned cutely in bliss, my right hand cupping the soft flesh gently as by left hand made its way to her moist pussy and began fingering it gingerly. Her internal coolness was a most wonderful sensation, cooling down my warm fingers as they in turn warmed up her perfect pussy. I then moved my mouth over her left breast, my hand still continuing to stimulate her breast as I opted to lick her perky left nipple, with Serra petting my head affectionately. My fingers alternated from probing her vagina to rubbing themselves against her lips and clitoris, which were both moist and aroused from the sensual stimulation.

"Ahhh…" Serra sighed in bliss, thoroughly enjoying the wondrous sensation that I was gracing her with. Around a minute later, I moved my face up from her breasts and began licking and kissing her neck like she did to me earlier, her soft skin gracing my lips as I soon began licking her neck and relishing her intoxicating taste. My right hand also moved from her breasts and began rubbing her soft belly, the former beauty queen giggling lightly over the new feeling given that she was ticklish around that area. Sensing this, I began gently tickling her belly, her giggles soon turning into light chuckles as she began ticking the side of my torso in retaliation. My fingers hastened their probing of her pussy, her juices staining my fingers as my erection was subconsciously rubbing itself against her slender thigh. Serra's hand firmly gripped my shoulders, an indication that she was close to cumming as I opted to continue my fingering for the sake of granting her the orgasm she deserves. Around a minute later, she let out a low moan, staining my fingers with her cum as she squirted all over me. Retracting my fingers from her pussy, I moved them to my mouth and began licking her juices, her cum tasting like the sweetest honey I had ever tasted. "That was amazing…but allow me to repay the favour." She smiled at me.

"W-What do you mean?" I inquired, letting out a cry of surprise as I was pushed gently onto the bed, the former beauty queen making her way to my crotch as she began stroking my erect cock.

"Don't think I didn't notice you rubbing yourself against my leg." Serra smirked playfully, continuing her stroking before she moved her mouth closer to my member, her lips pressed up against my penis as she soon began sucking on my cock. I moaned loudly in bliss, my eyes fixated on my lover as she continued her sucking, her hand stroking whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth. The former beauty queen began swaying her luscious backside slowly from side-to-side as a means of enticing me, my erection glowing slightly over the sight though she had anticipated it. Her tongue began gliding up and down my shaft, the slender appendage teasing my supple organ as a most wonderous sensation coursed through my body. However, in what could be a bit of an embarrassing admission, I was on the verge of cumming already, so I opted to notify her of my condition.

"S-Serra, I-I'm about to…" I replied, the older woman ceasing her fellatio momentarily as she got the message with an intrigued look on her flawless face. Soon enough, she resumed her sucking, her tongue gliding up and down my shaft more frantically as usual, as if she was determined to have me blow my load. It looked like she got her wish, a low guttural moan escaping from my mouth as a considerable amount of sperm shot out from my penis and into her mouth. Then in an act that left me awestruck, she swallowed the load I just shot out before continuing to lick my cockhead for a minute before popping it out of my mouth. "W-Woah…" Was all I was able to say in response to the amazing blowjob I had just been given, my mind thinking of a way to repay her for the pleasure she gave me.

"Guess I've still got it in me." Serra chuckled lightly, a wonderful idea soon popping in my mind as I voiced my suggestion to her. "Oh? You want me to sit on your face?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll like what I have planned in store for you." I smiled at her, the older woman willing to give my idea a try as she made her way to me and began hovering over my face. I then lowered her onto my face and began licking her sweet pussy, my tongue gliding up and down her moist lips as a sigh of bliss escaped from her mouth. My hands were cupping her soft ass, squeezing the flesh gently as I continued my oral gratification of her sweet spot. Her pre-cum started to leak out from her vagina and onto my mouth, the taste of honey gracing my tongue once more which only encourages me to continue my licking.

"Ahhh…" The former beauty queen sighed in bliss, her body thoroughly enjoying the wonderful sensation as my tongue began burrowing itself into her wet snatch. My fingers began rubbing her pussy once more, my probing digits cooling down once more as my free hand crept up to her ass and began teasing her sensitive hole, a surprised gasp escaping my lovers' mouth as she soon got accustomed to the soothing sensation. I then began to speed up my licking, hoping to push her over the edge so that I can get another taste of her sacred honey. The stimulation took around three to five minutes, a cute moan of bliss escaping Serra's mouth as she came all over my face, covering me with her cream as I took the time to swallow it. "Hah…hah…That was wonderful, Roland." She informed me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my lady. That was one course I excelled in during my training." I admitted, the older woman hopping off me and lied down beside me.

"I must say, I've never experienced something like that before. As you would've guessed, none of my previous "lovers" gave two hoots about me, they just wanted to blow their load." Serra informed me, as I couldn't help but shake my head in disgust.

"Luckily you don't have to worry about those creeps bothering you anymore." I chimed back, a small smile gracing my face. "So, are you ready for the main act?"

"Most definitely…" She purred, getting onto her side and gestured at me to join her. Making my way to her, I slowly rubbed my member against her soft pussy lips before slowly sliding it into her snatch and began thrusting it in and out of her, a quick coo of bliss escaping from Serra's mouth as our bodies were struck by a most exhilarating sensation. My once warm penis was now nice and cool from being all snug up inside her vagina, my hands gently gripping her leg as it was raised in the air. The older woman was maintaining a firm grip on the bed, her moans growing louder and louder as a thin trail of drool began oozing from the sides of her mouth. A few minutes later however, the both of us opted to shift positions, retracting my penis from her snatch and sat down as I encouraged Serra to sit on my lap.

Agreeing to the proposal, the older woman sat down on my lap, sliding my throbbing cock into her pussy once more as she began bouncing gingerly on my lap, the two of us moaning in bliss as we began cuddling each other. Our lips soon locked onto each other as we began kissing each other again, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths as Serra continued to bounce up and down on my penis. My hands crept down to her ample backside once more and gave it a gentle squeeze, eliciting a chuckle from her as she shifted her head to begin kissing and licking my neck once more. Our two bodies were pressed up against each other, sharing our warmth with each other as my cock continued to pump in and out of Serra. But despite how close we were to cumming, we were up for one more position change.

The former beauty queen hopped off of me and got onto her hands and knees, shaking her ass slowly as a means to encourage me. I was more than willing to do so, making my way to her as I slowly slid my member into her cool pussy yet again and began thrusting in and out of her. Serra moaned in bliss, a wonderful sensation coursing through her body as her pre-cum started to ooze onto my firm erection. I held a firm grip on her waist, moving my hand to deliver the occasionally smack to her backside, eliciting an amused chuckle from my lover as I continued pumping in and out of her flawless vagina. I soon picked up the pace on my thrusting, a tingling sensation coursing through my body as I could sense that we were mere moments from cumming. A few minutes later, the two of us let out a unified moan of bliss as we came at the same time, our juices staining her sheets as we separated and lied back down on her bed, panting in exhaustion from tonight's events.

"So…did I satisfy you, my love?" I inquired, with Serra snuggling up to me affectionately.

"That was without a doubt, the best orgasm I had ever had. It's safe to say that you graduated with flying colours." She smiled at me, resting her head on her pillow. "I love you, Roland."

"I love you too, Serra." I replied affectionately, the two of us drifting off to sleep, relieved that the war against the Divine Powers was now over.

 _ **The lemon is over**_

 **And that is it for Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy. It's been one hell of a ride, but I ensure you the sequel will be far better and far grander than this fic. I thank you all for your readership and support; this is Rider of Black signing out!**

 **Astolfo's group:**

 **Astolfo**

 **Roland**

 **Chevalier D'eon**

 **Boudica**

 **Blair Flannigan**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Dawn Brigade:**

 **Micaiah**

 **Sothe**

 **Nolan**

 **Edward**

 **Leonardo**

 **Laura**

 **Aran**

 **Ilyana**

 **Meg**

 **Pelleas (not an actual member, but is a close associate of them)**

 **Pokemon Fangame Community/Starlight Studios:**

 **Ame**

 **Kymmi**

 **Cain**

 **Aya (Pearl Hairpin reclaimed)**

 **Hardy (Reborn)**

 **Titania**

 **Amaria (Sapphire Bracelet reclaimed)**

 **Julia**

 **Alice**

 **Charlotte (Diamond Earring reclaimed)**

 **Laura (Not associated with the Fire Emblem Laura)**

 **Saphira**

 **Luna (Emerald Brooch reclaimed)**

 **Serra**

 **Bennett**

 **Adrienn**

 **Anna/Nostra (Amethyst Pendant reclaimed)**

 **Noel/Nomos**

 **Radomus**

 **Corey**

 **Heather (Ruby Ring reclaimed)**

 **Shelly**

 **Dr. Connal**

 **Julius (Rejuvenation MC)**

 **Melia**

 **Venam**

 **Saki**

 **Amber**

 **Aelita**

 **Nim**

 **Erin**

 **Crescent**

 **Ren**

 **Maria/Mariannette**

 **Valerie**

 **Risa Raider**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shiv**

 **Aurora**

 **Garret**

 **Richard**

 **Rosetta**

 **Hardy (Desolation)**

 **Amelia**

 **Nora**

 **Damien**

 **The MS Loyalist Army:**

 **General Nikita**

 **Chloe**

 **Perche**

 **Ami**

 **Ulala**

 **Marco**

 **Tarma**

 **Eri**

 **Fio**

 **Grazia**

 **Loretta**

 **Norah**

 **Odette**

 **Annette**

 **Nowan**

 **Millefie**

 **Allies:**

 **Sanaki**

 **Sephrian**

 **Oliver**

 **Clover**

 **Light**

 **Akame**

 **Kurome**

 **Fujiwara**

 **Skins**

 **Flynn**

 **Isabeau**

 **Jonathan**

 **Walter**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Commissioner Gordon**

 **Batman**

 **The Forces of Heaven:**

 **Merkabah**

 **Gaston (K.I.A)**

 **The Forces of Hell:**

 **Lucifer**

 **Plasma Tech:**

 **Ghetsis Harmonia**

 **N/Natural Harmonia Gropius**

 **Anthea**

 **Concordia**

 **The Divine Powers (Defeated):**

 **Krishna (Defeated)**

 **Odin (Defeated)**

 **Maitreya (Defeated)**

 **Zhong Kui (Defeated)**

 **Medusa (Defeated)**

 **Loki (Defeated)**

 **Quetzalcoatl (Defeated)**

 **Seth (Defeated)**

 **Baal (Defeated)**

 **Elysion (K.I.A)**

 **Alma (K.I.A)**

 **Amber (K.I.A)**

 **Izabella (K.I.A)**

 **Aisha (K.I.A)**

 **Mira (K.I.A)**

 **Aileen (K.I.A)**

 **Reika (K.I.A)**

 **HMT (K.I.A)**

 **Beecham (K.I.A)**

 **Aswang (K.I.A)**

 **Agalia (K.I.A)**

 **Arsinoe (K.I.A)**

 **Halle (K.I.A)**

 **Mahiru (K.I.A)**

 **Chunyan (K.I.A)**

 **Molly (K.I.A)**

 **Ichima (K.I.A)**

 **Louise (K.I.A)**

 **Gisee (K.I.A)**

 **Emma (K.I.A)**

 **Franke (K.I.A)**

 **Teresa (K.I.A)**

 **Julia (MS) (K.I.A)**

 **Esther (K.I.A)**

 **The Divine Conspiracy/Order of Ancients (Defeated?):**

 **Tressa Colzione/The Grandmaster (?)**

 **AI (Human form) (?)**

 **Roboppi (Human form) (?)**

 **Ophilia Clement (?)**

 **Cyrus Albright (?)**

 **Olberic Eisenberg (?)**

 **Primrose Azelhart (?)**

 **Alfyn Greengrass (?)**

 **Therion (?)**

 **H'aanit (?)**

 **Flavius (?)**

 **Septimius (?)**

 **Pothinus (?)**

 **Shesha (?)**

 **Missy (Defeated)**

 **Harold (Defeated)**

 **Bandit Keith (Defeated)**

 **Flamvell Dilly (Defeated)**

 **Maximillion Pegasus (?)**

 **Gansley (?)**

 **Crump (?)**

 **Johnson (?)**

 **Nezbitt (?)**

 **Leicther (?)**

 **Sartorius Kumar (?)**

 **Varis (?)**

 **Specter (?)**

 **Lekain (K.I.A)**

 **Hetzel (K.I.A)**

 **Valtome (K.I.A)**

 **Numida (K.I.A)**

 **Jarod (K.I.A)**

 **Tayama (K.I.A)**

 **Abe (Defeated)**

 **General Wolfgang (K.I.A)**

 **Big Smoke (?)**

 **Ryder (?)**

 **Sweet Johnson (?)**

 **Carl 'CJ' Johnson (?)**

 **Niko Bellic (?)**

 **Roman Bellic (?)**

 **Johnny Klebitz (P.O.W)**

 **Mario (CEO of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Luigi (Chief of Staff of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Wario (Head of the Marketing Team of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Waluigi (Head of the Development Team of Nintendo) (?)**

 **Antasma (?)**

 **Gentarou Hongou (?)**

 **Nagisa Nijisaki (?)**

 **Teruaki Kubota (?)**

 **Kagechika Musashidou (?)**

 **Dio (Zero Escape: VLR) (?)**

 **Charles zi Britannia (?)**

 **Senator Armstrong (?)**

 **Admiral Greyfield (?)**

 **Anvil (K.I.A)**

 **Meathook (K.I.A)**

 **Colt (K.I.A)**

 **Greasy Steve (K.I.A)**

 **King Dick (K.I.A)**

 **Triple 6 (K.I.A)**

 **Pretty Boy (K.I.A)**

 **Caesar (Ride to Hell) (K.I.A)**

 **Julius (Fire Emblem) (?)**

 **Ishtar (Fire Emblem) (?)**

 **Junko Enoshima (?)**

 **Yasuke Matsuda (?)**

 **Mukuro Ikusaba (?)**

 **Nagito Komaeda (?)**

 **Yuuto Akimaya (K.I.A)**

 **Jaern (?)**

 **Zenith (?)**

 **Persephone (?)**

 **Reukra (?)**

 **Taen (?)**

 **Professor Maple (K.I.A)**

 **Lin (?)**

 **Solaris (?)**

 **Sirius (?)**

 **Taka (?)**

 **Blake (P.O.W)**

 **Cal (P.O.W)**

 **Fern (?)**

 **Madame X (?)**

 **Nastasia (?)**

 **Madelis (?)**

 **Neved (P.O.W)**

 **Geara (?)**

 **Zetta (?)**

 **Professor Jenner (?)**

 **Professor Larkspur (?)**

 **Rick (K.I.A)**

 **Brite (?)**

 **Gloria (?)**

 **Scarlet (?)**

 **Marcus (?)**

 **Professor Gobline (?)**

 **Radius (K.I.A)**

 **Redi (?)**

 **Sam (K.I.A)**

 **Elia (K.I.A)**

 **Lavius (K.I.A)**

 **Lavia (K.I.A)**

 **Baron (K.I.A)**

 **Connor (?)**

 **Leon (?)**

 **Texan (K.I.A)**

 **The Joker (P.O.W)**

 **Harley Quinn (P.O.W)**

 **The Riddler (?)**

 **Two-Face (?)**

 **Bane (Arrested)**

 **Mr. Freeze (?)**

 **The Penguin (P.O.W)**

 **Mr. Zsasz (P.O.W)**

 **Clayface (P.O.W)**

 **Killer Croc (P.O.W)**

 **Deathstroke (?)**

 **Deadshot (?)**

 **Firefly (K.I.A)**

 **The Electrocutioner (K.I.A)**

 **Shiva (P.O.W)**

 **Maxie Zeus (K.I.A)**

 **The Mad Hatter (Arrested)**

 **The Ratcatcher (Arrested)**

 **Hush (K.I.A)**

 **Scarface (P.O.W)**

 **The Ventriloquist (P.O.W)**

 **Killer Moth (Arrested)**

 **Scarecrow (K.I.A)**

 **Black Mask (K.I.A)**

 **Prometheus (K.I.A)**

 **The Great White Shark (K.I.A)**

 **The Calendar Man (Arrested)**

 **Ra's al Ghul (?)**

 **Talia al Ghul (?)**

 **Poison Ivy (P.O.W)**

 **Professor Strange** **(?)**

 **The Freedom Cult:**

 **Dagda**

 **Nanashi**


End file.
